Oasisstrings.txt (Far Cry 4)/Часть 1
В связи с существующим на wikia.com ограничением на максимальный размер одной страницы, который составляет 2048 кбайт, размещённый здесь материал разбит на 2 части. Следующая часть доступна по ссылке Oasisstrings.txt (Far Cry 4) часть 2. oasisstrings.txt — текстовый файл из русскоязычной локализации игры Far Cry 4, содержащий полный перечень реплик персонажей, сообщений интерфейса, команд меню игры, преобразованный из формата XML UTF-8 в формат TXT UTF-8. Для удобства чтения файл очищен от управляющих тегов языка XML. Файл в исходном формате XML доступен на странице FC4 oasisstrings.odt. Содержит 587 секций, 22228 строк. Использование Предназначен для оформления статей, посвящённых игре Far Cry 4, точного цитирования, поиска фактов, пасхалок и т.п. Содержимое string enum id value stringtable language=русский section name=0x00114393 0x4C1496FC 278159 ТОЧКА КИЛЛЕРА section section name=0x00EE9442 0x2978EB74 261093 Золотому пути катастрофически не хватает припасов. Отправляйтесь к точке выгрузки, заберите груз и относите людям, которые в нем нуждаются. 0x014A1A04 344578 Новое задание Поставки Золотому пути доступно у северной башни. section section name=0x0253EEE7 0x1A054D2F 266300 Найдите забытое святилище над входом и заблокируйте Главные ворота. 0xF48B872D 266312 Зажгите жаровни 0x3A4ADE64 266314 Они убегают. Держитесь рядом с конвоем! 0x997DBBD4 267604 Избегайте обнаружения, пока не найдете Яджа. 0xABF87694 269282 Доставьте Яджа в убежище 0x5B28E3C3 269748 Быстрее! 0x4737E9DB 273225 Хорошо, Аджай. Понимаю, было нелегко, но спасибо, что нашел способ блокировать дорогу к статуям. 0x5290E7C9 273226 Спасибо, брат. Благодаря этим статуям у Кирата есть имя... Они напоминают всем о неусыпной заботе Киры. 0xDAC504E5 273474 Ядж: "Я знаю надежное место - жми!" 0x121CC54E 273488 Вы покинули район. 0xE7335CCA 273491 РАДИО: "Селяне сопротивляются - Пришлите подкрепление!" 0x11CD9531 273686 Торопитесь спасти Яджа! 0xFDE44968 273687 Не дайте ранить Яджа! 0x95E11EC5 274345 Грузовик слишком замедлился и бомба взорвалась. 0x491645BC 274410 Гирокоптер Хёрка взорвался. 0xE5FE0FA8 274411 Вы упустили грузовик. 0x0ADCD831 279179 Зачистите район и зажгите жаровни 0xA296EFE7 296065 Аджай, уводи Яджа - мы тебя прикроем! 0x1BF16F6B 296066 Аджай, спаси Яджа - Езжай по дороге, встретимся впереди! 0x9DE501DF 339365 Вызовите оползень при помощи взрывчатки 0x8E7097B0 348348 Совершите убийство водителя с гирокоптера. 0xB6AD8AE9 352396 Для следующего задания вам будет нужен навык убийство на транспорте. Выучите его в меню навыков. section section name=0x0293DED6 0xD67B97E5 195646 Забирайтесь на киратские img='MC_RadioTower' колокольни и освобождайте их, чтобы открывать участки карты и получать доступ к бесплатному вооружению. 0x4F72C65F 195647 Освобождайте img='MC_Outpost' аванпосты по всему Кирату, чтобы открывать новые задания, img='MC_TX_Shop' магазины и img='MC_FastTravel' точки быстрого перемещения. 0x3875F6C9 195648 Крепости - хорошо защищенные элитные аванпосты, которыми управляют img='MC_YumaOutpost' Юма, img='MC_NooreOutpost' Нур, img='MC_DeFleurOutpost' де Плёр и сам img='MC_PaganMinOutpost' Пэйган Мин. 0xA611636A 195649 В Кирате много потрясающих img='MC_ULoc' мест, которые ждут своего исследователя. 0xD11653FC 195650 Используйте карту, чтобы img='MC_FastTravel' быстро переместиться в любой освобожденный вами аванпост. 0x481F0246 195651 На каждом аванпосту есть img='MC_TX_Shop' магазин, где вы можете приобретать и модифицировать оружие, а также продавать трофеи. 0x3F1832D0 195652 Шерпа путешествует по стране и всегда готов img='MC_TX_Shop' продать или купить что-нибудь. 0xAFA72F41 195653 Ищите img='MC_TX_Letter' потерянные письма и записи из img='MC_Journal' дневника Мохана Гейла, рассеянные по всему Кирату. 0xD8A01FD7 195654 Уничтожайте все img='MC_CPropaganda' агитплакаты Пэйгана на своем пути, чтобы остановить распространение его доктрины. 0x246DB241 195655 Ищите большие img='MC_CPrayerWheel' молитвенные барабаны и крутите их, чтобы заработать очки кармы. 0x536A82D7 275352 Ищите и срывайте img='MC_CDemonMask' маски Ялунга, чтобы остановить зловещие знамения безумного убийцы. 0xCA63D36D 275353 В доме Гейлов вы можете отдохнуть и оценить свои достижения. Также вы можете улучшить жилье с помощью предметов, которые можно приобрести в магазине. 0xBD64E3FB 275354 На img='MC_Arena' Арене вы сможете померяться силами с самыми разными противниками. Вперед, за славой и удачей! 0x23007658 275355 На просторах Кирата можно найти много ящиков с деньгами, боеприпасами и другими интересными предметами. 0x540746CE 275356 Когда вы вступите в Северный Кират, вам станет доступно новое мощное оружие и новые навыки. 0xCD0E1774 275357 Окажите поддержку и выполните задания для img='MC_Amita' Амиты, img='MC_Sabal' Сабала и img='MC_GoldenPath' Золотого пути. 0xBA0927E2 275358 Реджи и Йоги ищут подопытного для своих img='MC_YogiReggie' заданий. 0x2AB63A73 275359 Помогите Лонгину искупить свои грехи, выполняя его img='MC_Longinus' задания. 0x5DB10AE5 275360 Найдите фрагменты img='MC_ShangriLa' тханка и оживите миф о Шангри-Ла. 0x0F40E182 275361 Разберитесь с врагами Золотого пути в заданиях img='MC_WDAssassination' "Устранение" и img='MC_WDVengeance' "Око за око" 0x7847D114 275362 Задания по охоте дают возможность img='MC_PPExterminate' разобраться с вредителями, добыть img='MC_PPSupplies' припасы, или проявить навыки img='MC_PPSurvivor' выживания. 0xE14E80AE 275363 Отыщите редчайших животных Кирата и снимите с них шкуры, чтобы изготовить одежду для img='MC_PPRare' Неделя моды в Кирате. 0x9649B038 275364 Найдите грузы и верните их в img='MC_SupplyDrop' Поставки Золотому пути 0x082D259B 275365 Задания img='MC_FConvoy' "Сопровождение" - Золотому пути нужно, чтобы вы помогли доставить груз в безопасное место. 0x7F2A150D 275366 img='MC_OutpostMaster' Возвращение на аванпост: отбейте один из аванпостов еще раз самостоятельно или с другом - покорите список лидеров. 0xE62344B7 275367 Предотвращайте взрывы в заданиях img='MC_BombDisarm' "Обезвреживание бомбы". 0x91247421 275368 Спасайте мирных жителей и членов Золотого пути в заданиях img='MC_Hostage' "Освобождение заложников". 0x019B69B0 275369 Пэйган Мин может отдать карательным отрядам приказ атаковать освобожденный аванпост. Вам предстоит столкнуться с карателями в заданиях img='MC_Retaliation' "Контратака". 0x769C5926 275370 Уничтожайте вражеские конвои, пытающиеся отбить аванпосты, в заданиях img='MC_HConvoy' "Гнев Пэйгана". 0x165BD0C3 275371 Перехватывайте img='MC_Cargo' королевский груз и переправляйте его Золотому пути. 0x615CE055 275372 Киностудия "Кират" платит неплохие деньги тем, кто готов участвовать в устраиваемых ими img='MC_RCircuit' обычных гонках и img='MC_RSurvivalChallenge' гонках на выживание. 0xF855B1EF 275373 Зарабатывайте очки кармы, оказывая помощь местным жителям и Золотому пути в img='MC_KarmaEvent' Событиях кармы. 0x8F528179 275374 Выполняйте задания, открывайте новые территории и охотьтесь на диких зверей, чтобы открывать новые главы путеводителя "Кират Короля Мина". 0x113614DA 275375 Зарабатывайте очки опыта и разблокируйте новые способности в меню навыков. 0x6631244C 275376 Рупии можно заработать, выполняя задания. Их также можно найти в ящиках или у убитых врагов. 0xFF3875F6 275377 Загляните в меню навыков и решите заранее, какие из них вы будете развивать. Научитесь применять новые способы убийства, использовать инъекторы, усиления и многое другое. 0x883F4560 275378 В меню "Изготовление" вы можете изготавливать из шкур животных более вместительные сумки для патронов, денег, трофеев и оружия. 0x188058F1 275379 Меню "Прогресс" показывает ваши текущие достижения и как получить следующую награду. 0x6F876867 275380 Меню "Рюкзак" позволяет сортировать, упорядочивать и выбрасывать добычу. 0x591A4604 275381 Лонгин будет снабжать вас бесплатным оружием за каждую освобожденную img='MC_RadioTower' колокольню. 0x2E1D7692 275382 Зарабатывать очки кармы можно по всему Кирату. Участвуйте в img='MC_KarmaEvent' Событиях кармы, выполняйте чистые убийства из лука, крутите img='MC_CPrayerWheel' молитвенные барабаны. 0xB7142728 275383 Увеличить бумажник можно в меню "Изготовление". Так вы сможете хранить больше рупий. 0xC01317BE 275384 Чтобы носить больше оружия, вы можете сделать более вместительные кобуры. 0x5E77821D 275385 Уникальное оружие делается на заказ и очень эффективно. Приобрести его можно в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазинах. 0x2970B28B 275386 Бросайте камни, чтобы отвлекать врагов от своей позиции. 0xB079E331 275387 Фотоаппарат позволяет отмечать врагов и животных поблизости, а также отслеживать их перемещения за стенами. 0xC77ED3A7 275388 Бросайте приманку, чтобы привлечь хищников и посеять хаос среди врагов. 0x57C1CE36 275389 Заряды C4 и бесконтактные мины дают тактическое преимущество в бою. 0x20C6FEA0 275390 Используйте жетоны наемников, нажав COOPWheel, чтобы призвать на помощь наемника Золотого пути. 0x40017745 275391 В меню навыков вы можете выучить новые навыки, которые позволят вам быстро убивать противников в ближнем и дальнем бою. 0x370647D3 275392 Используйте лук, арбалет или нож для охоты на животных, чтобы совершать чистые убийства. За чистые убийства вы получите больше шкур и приманки. 0xAE0F1669 275393 В img='MC_TX_Shop' магазинах вы можете установить на свое оружие глушитель, оптический прицел и увеличенный магазин, а также изменить его раскраску. 0xD90826FF 275394 Вы можете отметить на карте точку маршрута, и GPS-навигатор проложит для вас оптимальный путь к пункту назначения. 0x476CB35C 275395 Изучите навык "Торговое соглашение", и торговцы будут продавать вам огненные стрелы, разрывные стрелы и другие товары черного рынка. 0x306B83CA 275396 Вы можете увеличить свои возможности, изготовив из местных растений инъекторы охотника, рейнджера, концентрации и передоза. 0xA962D270 275397 Ищите на карте выделенные места и используйте "кошку", чтобы быстро взбираться наверх и раскачиваться. 0xDE65E2E6 275398 Прячьте трупы, перенося их в укромное место. 0x4EDAFF77 275399 Используя пистолет, вы можете одновременно ехать и вести стрельбу 0x39DDCFE1 275400 Изучите навык "Наездник на слоне", и вы сможете оседлать слона. Подойдите к нему и нажмите Interact. Run - таранить противника с разбега, TakeDown - нанести удар. 0x6B2C2486 275401 Следите за индикатором обнаружения. Если он заполнится, значит вас заметили, и вам нужно выйти из зоны видимости противника. 0x1C2B1410 275402 Приобретите бронежилет, чтобы улучшить защиту. 0x852245AA 275403 Присядьте, чтобы издавать меньше шума и стать менее заметным. Вы также можете использовать глушители для оружия, чтобы вести огонь незаметно. 0xF225753C 275404 Если вас ранили, уровень здоровья постепенно восстанавливается до ближайшего деления шкалы. 0x6C41E09F 275405 Соберите 2 img='MC_Plant_Green' зеленых листа, чтобы получить инъектор здоровья. Удерживайте Heal для лечения. 0x1B46D009 275406 Покупайте в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазинах карты, чтобы отобразить коллекционные предметы, ящики с добычей и интересные места на карте мира. 0x824F81B3 275407 Нажмите COOPWheel, чтобы открыть селектор поддержки и запросить помощь наемника, потратив жетон, или начать совместную игру. 0xF548B125 344279 Другой вариант управления транспортом - на странице управления в меню паузы. 0x65F7ACB4 346789 Режим автовождения позволяет вам сосредоточиться на стрельбе, не отвлекаясь. Чтобы включить его, нажмите AutoDrive. 0x12F09C22 347179 Вы можете совершить убийство на виду у врага, но только если он перезаряжает оружие. 0x723715C7 351989 Чтобы резко повернуть, используйте ручной тормоз: HandBrake. section section name=0x02C0F08C 0x372FC14A 348393 ЗАГРУЗКА 0x3A4DC253 348449 КИРАТ 0x8D7DDDE5 348450 ШАНГРИ-ЛА 0x36F9BC63 348451 ГИМАЛАИ 0x54D01022 348452 АРЕНА 0x268BB0E4 348453 РЕДАКТОР КАРТ section section name=0x039BEE69 0x54DB89B7 150276 Тип управления 0x0DB85ECF 150277 Выберите между геймпадом или мышью и клавиатурой 0x8CEF7229 150279 Переназначить клавиши 0x586A5443 150280 Посмотреть и изменить назначение клавиш 0x4742EE91 150281 Чувствительность мыши 0x76E5893C 150282 Настроить чувствительность мыши 0x78830EFA 150283 Чувствительность взгляда 0x86CB5813 150284 Настроить чувствительность управления взглядом 0xFCB72673 150285 Включение режима движения пригнувшись 0x23361D22 150286 Нажмите кнопку "присесть", чтобы передвигаться в приседе 0xE82B5204 167702 МЫШЬ И КЛАВИАТУРА 0xCF9A2814 167703 ГЕЙМПАД 0x991831E3 167843 Обнаружен геймпад 0xF550D0AB 167844 Желаете использовать присоединенный геймпад для игры? 0x070024A8 172370 Движение вперед 0xB5DC3F5D 172371 Движение назад 0x85965333 172372 Движение влево 0x73E22C14 172373 Движение вправо 0x52EC6672 172374 Бег 0x86425BF1 172375 Взаимодействие 0xD3965F2A 172376 Лечение 0x5BAFD878 172377 Бросить гранату 0x1E26A271 172378 Удар ножом 0xA4E64F9E 172379 Основное оружие 0x46105F9B 172380 Вторичное оружие 0xDBC28B23 172381 Следующее 0xAAE82632 172382 Поворот вправо 0x59C6A9DA 172383 Поворот влево 0x8552788F 172384 Фары - вкл./выкл. 0x17CEC449 172385 Покинуть технику 0x1F23D32E 172386 Чат 0xAEB8B486 172387 Снаряжение 0xF294C652 172388 Снаряжение в сетевой игре 0x112A445C 172389 Усиление 0xDE05638C 172390 Отмена усиления 0xAD044D00 172596 Плавность мыши 0x15DBDB63 172597 Снижает подергивание мыши ценой небольшой задержки ввода. 0x3C63E14A 172598 Поле зрения 0xA92B3DCC 172599 Увеличивает угловую скорость разворота. 0x88AE1BAB 172600 Увеличивает скорость движения вашей мыши, основываясь на скорости, с которой вы двигаете мышь. 0xA13C2FCB 172617 Калибровка 0xD52C01CC 172618 Метод SSAO 0xC748A1FF 172619 Alpha to coverage 0xA58415E6 172620 Параметр мультисемплирования alpha to coverage влияет на качество областей, где должна отражаться густая листва или трава. 0x3944DD9A 172621 Выбрать метод преграждения окружающего света в экранном пространстве. 0x94E472D9 172622 Формат Letterbox 0x9E1073A6 172623 Включить режим letterbox для широкоэкранного изображения. 0xFFC771E8 172631 ВЫКЛЮЧЕНО 0xB7402C9C 172632 СТАНДАРТНОЕ 0x02DFA135 172633 РАСШИРЕННОЕ 0x6C86D72E 172634 SSAO 0xF2F7B245 172635 HDAO 0xF67ACEF7 172636 HBAO 0x8AE1C611 172637 Третье оружие 0x148553B2 172638 Четвертое оружие 0xD5CFB7A5 172639 C4 0x1316F217 172640 Мина 0xBA3D9975 172641 Выбрать гранату 0x690E2BE4 172642 Выбрать "Молотов" 0xCAF05D51 172643 Изготовленная вещь A 0x53F90CEB 172644 Изготовленная вещь B 0x9F773152 172646 Автосохранение 0xF84A90A7 172647 ИГРА 1 0x6143C11D 172648 ИГРА 2 0x1644F18B 172649 ИГРА 3 0x0980CF16 172650 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0xAAD1A5B4 173045 Общий голосовой чат 0xCB7196FF 173046 Командный голосовой чат 0xBD48DCDA 173060 Голосовой чат section section name=0x03ABA2D7 0xF5960BAD 155538 Снаряжение 0xF93E65C2 155540 НАВЫКИ 0x63C3BC6A 155549 НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0xED9F2832 160760 ПУСТАЯ ЯЧЕЙКА 0x7272B762 202376 Ракшасы 0x3B79358A 247301 ИНФОРМАЦИЯ 0x2821E0AC 261260 ВЫБОР ОРУЖИЯ 0xE2B4755E 261261 ВЫБОР ЭКИПИРОВКИ 0xCE0AC495 261262 ВЫБОР СВОЕЙ СТРЕЛЫ 0x4800CEDC 261263 ВЫБОР НАВЫКА 0x93CD0A59 261264 РАКШАСЫ 0xF02890F0 261265 ЗОЛОТОЙ ПУТЬ 0xD0D030C5 261270 Редактировать 0x7B003BCD 261271 Удалить 0xC6F496D6 261272 ДОБАВИТЬ НАВЫК 0xEA7DBACB 261273 СОЗДАТЬ НОВЫЙ 0xE198D092 271012 Измененная версия 0x66C828C1 271013 Настроить обвеску 0xCDE81A52 271076 ДОБАВИТЬ МОДИФИКАЦИЮ 0x2EFB0C52 271077 Переключатель оружие 0xE7BEFF79 274152 Купить {0}? Цена: {1} 0x8A5166A4 274172 Вы сейчас не можете позволить себе {0}. 0xD606260F 337694 Ваши наборы снаряжения несовместимы с данной версией игры, они были удалены. 0x26274CA2 342552 Вы не можете удалить это снаряжение, поскольку другого варианта нет. 0x03CC27A1 342899 Управление снаряжением 0x9644371C 342900 Управление оружием 0xB7D1F5F7 347112 НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ section section name=0x03AD1F46 0x37D0FCDC 278899 ЛАГУНА РАТО 0x25655332 278900 УЗЫ ЯКШИНИ 0x9DD93457 278901 ПАСИКАВАТА 0x000E0CEE 278902 СКЛАД БОЕПРИПАСОВ АРМИИ КОРОЛЯ 0xB8B26B8B 278903 ТУПИК 0xAA07C465 278904 АШРАМ ДЯНГРО 0x12BBA300 278905 БУХГАЛТЕРИЯ КИРПИЧНАЯ ФАБРИКА 0x4AD8B356 278906 ТУННЕЛЬ ДОЧУЛА 0xF264D433 278907 АРЕНА ШАНАТ 0x09866A93 347047 ПИК ГРЕ СИКХАРА section section name=0x0400F83F 0xBBC189BF 261161 Пэйган Мин напоминает: колокольни Кирата - запретная территория. Эти руины представляют угрозу для всех граждан нашей страны. Во имя безопасности народа Король Мин в своей милости повелевает солдатам Армии короля занять колокольни. Да озарит вас свет Пэйгана Мина. Министерство по связям с общественностью и социальной гармонии. 0x963DFA6D 261162 Здоровье и безопасность! 0xB87DBF20 261163 Милая Тара, Путешествие в долину заняло два месяца. Головорезы Армии короля не угрожали моей жизни, даже подкупом заниматься не пришлось - и все благодаря тебе и Золотому пути. Любой отец гордился бы своим дитя, что стало на защиту родного дома. Я принял решение назвать следующую партию ракши в твою честь. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь у нас будет возможность отпраздновать победу вместе. Горжусь тобой. Отец. 0x9A1C52F3 261164 Спасибо тебе, Тара 0xDC189486 261165 Груз Армии короля 0x64DEF9CC 261166 Похоже, нам снова удалось сбить пролетавшие над долиной самолеты с грузом для Армии короля. Я соберу отряд и отправлю на поиски места крушения, к утесу за фермой Канан. Может быть, найдется что-нибудь полезное. Второй самолет, упавший у озера, вез груз медикаментов, так что там нам точно будет, чем поживиться. Сабал. 0xB4A4EF26 261167 Отец, Пусть наше оружие старое, а одеяния не заставляют противника в ужасе бежать прочь, я уверена, что победа будет за нами. Амита дает нам надежду. Не позволю, чтобы всякие дикари вольготно чувствовали себя в моем доме, попирали наши права и наплевательски относились к культуре предков. И хоть жизнь трудна, мою волю не сломить - я горжусь тем, что причастна к делу Золотого пути. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь и мама поймет и примет мой выбор. Люблю вас. Тара. 0x3B71CDAE 261168 Золотой путь - единственно верный 0x4EB1C32D 261169 Друзья мои, К моему превеликому сожалению, придется закрыть "Ракши старого Иши" на неопределенное время. В эту трудную минуту мне не по силам вести дела - на завтра назначена кремация моей прекрасной дочери Тары. Я должен оставаться силен телом и духом, чтобы проститься с ней. И чтобы сражаться за дело, которое отняло ее у меня. Иша. 0x08C3B228 261170 Закрыто до дальнейшего уведомления 0xC24C3F80 261171 Друзья мои! В благодарность за снабжение Золотого пути оружием, мы решили выделить Лонгину одно из зданий в нашем тренировочном лагере. Прошу, будьте с ним вежливы и любезны, и не стесняйтесь спросить его совета. Я видела, как он разбирает и чистит оружие; поверьте, многим из нас найдется, чему у него поучиться. Амита 0x5BC4448B 261172 Лонгин 0x55DDE24E 261173 Ялунг, я знаю, что вскоре ты пробудишься ото сна, и на сей раз не будет Банашура, чтобы защитить своих жалких Детей лотоса. Прошу, прими это подношение, как я принял твой зов, идущий из глубин. Козел. 0xA5B77811 261174 Предложение 0xAA10D3C5 283187 Друзья мои! До меня дошли слухи о планируемом паломничестве в храм Наставлений Киры высоко в горах, к югу от озера. Храм отрезан от нас долгие годы, дорога туда трудна и полна опасностей. Мы не можем распылять ресурс Золотого пути по всяким алтарям. Призываю вас довольствоваться храмом Приюта Кира, и не идти в старый храм, рискуя жизнью. Амита. 0x2F00388A 283188 Наставления Киры 0xE7BA28DE 283189 Друзья мои! Спешу сообщить, что я стал владельцем лучшей винокурни долины. Я работаю, не покладая рук, так что уверяю вас, у всех будет возможность отвлечься от ужасов этой жестокой и бессмысленной войны. Конечно, это не шангри-лагер, но все-таки мой напиток сделает вашу половинку похожей скорее на Якшини, чем на задницу яка, да и Армия короля за распитие ракши вашу ферму не сожжет. Сарбаджит. 0x66651EB3 283190 Ракши Сарбаджита 0xBDFE3D20 283192 Знай, что вокруг нашей фермы рыскают волки. Они приходят по ночам, нападают на скот, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Наша ограда не помогает. Что будет, когда не останется скота? Не станем ли мы следующими жертвами? Может быть, стоит обратиться к Амите или Сабалу, вдруг Золотой путь сможет нам помочь. Бабу. 0x08FCDD50 283193 Берегись волков 0x468602A8 283194 Джаану. У меня появилось срочное дело в Банапуре, вернусь через несколько часов. Займешься пока ячменем? Навоз яков - в тени, под деревьями. Удобри ростки. Старый Иша сказал, что он получил от Золотого пути заказ на большую партию ракши, так что позаботься о наших всходах! С любовью, Прабхакар. 0xDEECF615 283195 Ячмень 0xE160F62F 283196 Природа Кирата Кират может похвастаться богатой фауной - чарующей и опасной. Среди местных видов можно отметить снежного леопарда, особо агрессивный подвид медоеда и печально известную рыбу-демона. Охота и браконьерство, хоть и запрещены официально, на деле поощряются ради Арены Шанат. 0x6A766AA5 283197 Одинокая планета Кират. часть 2 0x552E781A 283198 Дхами, Спасибо за совет и исцеление. Я знал, что Кира всегда направит на путь истинный, но иногда все мы нуждаемся в духовном исцелении. Я знаю, что я иду верным путем, но у Амиты другие взгляды, и многие в Золотом пути поддерживают ее. Я продолжу дело Мохана Гейла. Сабал 0xC144AA1D 283199 0x4C62B3C9 283200 Я пытаюсь воспроизвести один эксперимент, который показывали по телевизору в Патне, но пока безуспешно. Я не понял, что они при этом говорили, но я помню, что доктор вернул своего друга к жизни при помощи электричества. Я был уверен, что аккумулятор от машины подойдет. Проклятье, ждать грозы нет времени! Я очень хочу вернуть лейтенанта к жизни, чтобы он мог вернуться к любимой. 0x9052F0EF 283201 Гипотеза: воскрешение 0xFC37D134 283202 Озарили мир утренний Лучи восходящего солнца - Дар Банашура. Грянул гром в небесах, И впитали росу зеленые травы. Ворон кличет беду… Я стою на ветру, Облака закрывают светило. Ворон… прочь улетел. 0x3D460B86 283203 Дар Банашура 0x9A601129 307859 Отец, Золотой Путь просто создан для меня. Амита многое помогла мне понять. Наша борьба значит для меня так много, что на тренировках я превосхожу себя. Мое тело стало оружием, единственное назначение которого - служить высшей цели. Я чувствую себя неуязвимой, чувствую, что духи нашей прекрасной страны стоят за моим плечом, открывая мне истинный смысл жизни. Твои слова наполняют меня гордостью, и я надеюсь, что мама однажды поймет мой выбор. Я люблю вас обоих. Твоя дочь, Тара. 0xBED95338 307860 Моя воля сильна 0x1B46CE39 307861 У дхами все чаще спрашивают о Бхадре и ее присутствии в гхате. Помните, что официально она еще не Тарун Матара и у нее нет обязанностей перед народом, пока Бхадра еще не стала невестой земли. До того, как стать Тарун Матарой, Бхадра должна жить как обычный ребенок. Кстати, наши дхами обучались в монастыре Чал Джама, где в совершенстве постигли все ритуалы кремации. Мы позаботимся о ваших близких, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Сабал 0x210B6AF6 307862 0x843D103C 344375 Ялунг, пусть эти люди и не умерли от моей руки, но этой частицей тебя я передаю тебе их души. Пусть их смерти придадут тебе силы, чтобы восстать вновь, вернуться в Кират и забрать всех Детей лотоса. Козел. 0x30261822 344377 Подношение 0x8AA429D9 344565 Моей дорогой дочери 0x49B1EB29 344566 Тара, Хотел написать тебе это прежде, чем ты отправишься на первое дежурство на аванпост Кхилана Базар. Я очень тобой горжусь. И мать тоже, хотя бы страх и не давал ей это признать. Она очень тебя любит, но иногда любовь трудно выразить словами. Ты главное помни, что у тебя свое будущее, ты не обязана воплощать наши мечты. В честь этого события я создал новый сорт ракши, я назвал его "Гордый отец". Передай своим соратникам по Золотому пути, что старый Иша скоро отправит им солидную партию. Отец. 0x82A0E07A 345951 Мой Дом молитвы 0x0E944206 345952 "Даже их я приведу на святую гору Мою, и да возрадуются они в Моем доме молитвы; всесожжения их и жертвы их будут приняты на жертвеннике Моем; ибо дом Мой назовется домом молитвы для всех людей". Мои двери всегда открыты, и я приглашаю всех детей Господа ко мне в учебный лагерь Золотого пути. Лонгин. 0x527AE453 345960 Песня Банашура 0x7D4AE53E 345961 В начале бог богов Банашур исполнил песнь, породившую мир. В той песне был лишь звук и энергия, как в колокольном звоне. Много позже, когда на Кират нашла жестокая засуха, королева приказала подвесить огромные колокола и звонить в них один раз утром и один раз ночью, подражая песне Банашура и созывая нас на молитву. 0x140B3A24 345992 Доверяй процессу 0xBC39ABDE 345993 Я знаю, что раз за разом готовить из одних и тех же ингредиентов по одному и тому же рецепту может быть утомительно, но эта методика отработана тремя поколениями. Хасан из Банапура жаловался, что последняя партия была слишком пресной, а я ведь сто раз говорил, что нужно больше специй. Иша 0x06840233 346062 Ревность Ялунга 0xCD7C6E86 346063 Когда Банашур пел свою песнь творения, она пробудила демона Ялунга, спящего в бездне. Увидел он, как прекрасно творение Банашура, и возревновал. И сошлись они в поединке; Банашур одолел врага, растерзал тело Ялунга и выплюнул его, а части тела демона стали скалами, пещерами и оврагами. 0x18E2B768 346220 Как-то ясным днем, с месяц назад, жуткий вой едва не разорвал небеса. След от дыма, звук аварии, всплеск - что-то огромное рухнуло в озеро - и затем тишина. Лишь на полпути в долину мне, судя по плавающим обломкам, стало ясно, что это был самолет. Надеюсь, это не привлечет Армию короля в нашу долину. 0x1F964244 346221 section section name=0x043D7364 0x4D12B60B 201205 Обучение section section name=0x0489D39C 0x1F43587C 283883 ФАБРИКА 0xF6E6CFFC 283884 ВЫРУБКА 0x05B38AFE 283885 ПЛАНТАЦИЯ 0x622E5762 283886 ЛАГЕРЬ 0x3E01E985 283887 МОРОЗ 0xD66E539A 283889 УРОЖАЙ 0x15D1689B 283891 БОЛЬНИЦА 0x8F6DCD19 283892 БЕРЕГ РЕКИ 0x84F86731 342154 ПЕРЕГОННЫЙ ЗАВОД 0xA2BB383B 342155 ИНСТИТУТ section section name=0x04C75786 0xDE54E1C4 348134 ШАХТА КЕО СВАРГИЯ section section name=0x04CDE388 0x67DA122B 348356 Найдите грузовик послушников и отгоните его на радиостанцию. 0xA8E83EB7 355858 Захватите грузовик послушников и отгоните его на радиостанцию. Выполните это задание, чтобы разблокировать улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: запад" для радиостанции. 0x708C59D2 355859 КРАЖА ГРУЗА: Послушники загружают только что изготовленный эликсир в грузовик. Захватите этот грузовик и отгоните его на радиостанцию. Разблокируется улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: запад" для радиостанции. 0x9354C213 355860 ТЕПЕРЬ ДОСТУПНО УЛУЧШЕНИЕ "БОЧКИ-ЛОВУШКИ: ЗАПАД" 0x7BC959EE 355935 Улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: запад" позволяет установить бочки-ловушки, а также расставить несколько взрывоопасных бочек к западу от радиостанции. 0xE2C00854 355936 На возвышениях к западу от радиостанции устанавливаются бочки-ловушки, которые можно сбросить на врагов, стреляя по удерживающим их планкам. 0x95C738C2 355938 Взрывоопасные бочки размещаются на подходах к радиостанции. section section name=0x056CF5BA 0x655E47D9 360272 Выполняйте задания в долине, чтобы открыть новые возможности для обороны радиостанции. 0xFC571663 360273 Если вы слышите чей-то рык, это может быть дикий зверь. Или что-то более смертоносное. 0x8B5026F5 360274 От экспедиции, отправленной в долину Юмой, осталась уйма оружия. 0x1534B356 360275 От охотников, которые раньше жили в долине, осталось несколько загадочных шкур. 0x623383C0 360276 В долине йети нет кармы. Возможно, дело в невероятно сильном влиянии Ялунга. 0xFB3AD27A 360277 Долина йети - отличное место для игр с костюмом-крылом. 0x6F076DD7 360614 Долина Йети 0x8C3DE2EC 360905 Соберите 2 img='MC_Plant_Green' зеленых листа, чтобы изготовить инъектор здоровья. Удерживайте Heal для лечения. 0x1C82FF7D 360906 Некоторые навыки нельзя освоить в режиме "Долина йети". 0x6B85CFEB 360907 Вы можете совершить быстрое убийство со спины, если йети ослаблен. 0x0B42460E 361252 Послушники демона Ялунга пришли в эту долину сотни лет назад. 0x7C457698 361253 Во многих пещерах есть горячие источники, но берегитесь пара, извергаемого ими. 0xE54C2722 361254 Легенды гласят, что послушники Ялунга принесли с собой в долину могущественную святыню. 0x924B17B4 361255 Услышав истории о святыне Ялунга, Юма отправила в долину экспедицию, чтобы добыть ее. 0x0C2F8217 361256 Говорят, что святыня может подарить бессмертие. 0x7B28B281 361257 Отряд, который Юма отправила на поиски святыни, так никогда и не вернулся в Кират. 0xE221E33B 361258 Через год всех, кто по приказу Юмы отправился за святыней, официально объявили погибшими. 0x9526D3AD 361259 Древние киратские тексты описывали ритуал медитации, которому послушники Ялунга предавались столетиями. 0x0599CE3C 361260 Многие знаменитые охотники уходили в долину охотиться на загадочных йети. Назад не вернулся ни один. 0x729EFEAA 361261 Большинство киратцев уверены, что йети - это миф. 0x206F15CD 361262 Когда-то давно в долину вела дорога, но потом ее разрушили. 0x5768255B 361326 Легенды гласят, что йети можно ослабить при помощи взрывчатки. 0xCE6174E1 361327 Чтобы ослабить йети, стреляйте в голову. Лучше выбрать оружие помощнее. 0xB9664477 361537 Экспедиция Юмы исчезла в долине, но от нее осталось оружие. Ищите его. 0x2702D1D4 362872 Приобретайте улучшения для радиостанции в магазине или выполняйте задания по улучшению, чтобы быть готовым к режиму Дожить до рассвета section section name=0x0576EB99 0xCC67517D 39660 Выполняется вход. 0xC768DD6B 39661 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x3DF0D198 39663 Ошибка при входе. 0x06A98750 58331 Выход… 0x1D97F878 58332 Выход выполнен. 0x18282E2E 58333 Не удалось выйти. 0xC1941ED7 58334 Необходимо войти в систему. 0xC406245B 59555 Выберите пользователя 0x6177C8FF 59939 Хотите войти? 0x05B275C5 59940 Хотите выйти? 0xA5E14F8A 117714 Данные из сети получены. 0x8B94FA56 117715 Не удалось получить данные из сети. 0xFB222E3C 117716 Время получения данных из сети истекло. 0x84754B67 117717 Получение данных из сети отменено. 0x3697F1A6 142863 Войти в профиль? Сохранение невозможно, если не выбран профиль. 0x3E90FE03 142866 Для сохранения необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите выбрать его сейчас? 0x051D3B9A 143200 Вы хотите войти в профиль? Вы не сможете сохранять результаты, если профиль не выбран. 0xA0D4EC49 144360 Выход из боя… 0x5A388BB3 147422 Сохранение данных в сети. 0x4D5F33F8 147423 Получение данных из сети. 0x0A76EEC3 147434 Отправка статистики игрока. 0xCBB5EB59 147435 Получение статистики игрока. 0xDF56F2A9 147436 Отправка статистики игрока завершена. 0xDD0B7B2D 147437 Получение статистики игрока завершено. 0xA8804B2D 147438 Не удалось отправить статистику игрока. 0xD3B1E884 147439 Не удалось загрузить статистику игрока. 0x7E97F2CB 147440 Отправка снаряжения игрока. 0x176D49FF 147441 Получение снаряжения игрока. 0xD128D2FF 147442 Снаряжение игрока отправлено. 0x0A84AF49 147443 Снаряжение игрока получено. 0x1E921E0E 147444 Не удалось отправить снаряжение игрока. 0x76198C8C 147445 Не удалось получить снаряжение игрока. 0x76F4C9EE 147446 Отправка списка карт. 0x4E95785F 147447 Получение списка карт. 0xB9B3AD5B 147448 Отправка списка карт завершена. 0x0055D292 147449 Получение списка карт завершено. 0xF68CDA29 147450 Не удалось отправить список карт. 0x30D5D05E 147451 Не удалось получить список карт. 0x925F4FB7 147452 Отправка статистики матчей. 0x21375CFC 147453 Получение статистики матчей. 0xE93500C2 147454 Отправка статистики матчей завершена. 0x08B16C12 147455 Получение статистики матчей завершено. 0xD6C2F960 147456 Не удалось отправить статистику матчей. 0xB309752E 147457 Не удалось получить статистику матчей. 0x9B3315FC 147458 Отправка статистики матчей игрока. 0xB9047BB4 147459 Получение статистики матчей игрока. 0x7ACFC75A 147460 Отправка статистики матчей игрока завершена. 0xB429A8E9 147461 Получение статистики матчей игрока завершено. 0x1C1126B4 147462 Не удалось отправить статистику матчей игрока. 0x403170A3 147463 Не удалось получить статистику матчей игрока. 0xA42D5354 147464 Отправка открытых достижений игрока. 0x406596EE 147465 Получение открытых достижений игрока. 0x5AD20150 147466 Отправка открытых достижений игрока завершена. 0x3CC107FB 147467 Получение открытых достижений игрока завершено. 0xC6CC93D8 147468 Не удалось отправить открытые достижения игрока. 0x3272C9D6 147469 Не удалось получить открытые достижения игрока. 0xEFFFE951 147470 Отправка групп игрока. 0x16A673EB 147471 Получение групп игрока. 0x6385D0F5 147472 Отправка групп игрока завершена. 0x1E659442 147473 Получение групп игрока завершено. 0x90857F69 147474 Не удалось отправить группы игрока. 0x6610AE35 147475 Не удалось получить группы игрока. 0xA922BCD7 147476 Отправка групп. 0x607EAF80 147477 Получение групп. 0x0A988E04 147478 Отправка групп завершена. 0x9F115150 147479 Получение групп завершено. 0xE81A85EC 147480 Ошибка при отправке групп. 0x7D8CA1A6 147481 Ошибка при получении групп. 0xBF87A431 147482 Отправка статистики игрока. 0x7B367519 147483 Получение статистики игрока. 0xC1DF5347 147484 Статистика игрока отправлена. 0xBC2728B8 147485 Статистика игрока получена. 0xAA5A8E92 147486 Не удалось отправить статистику игрока. 0x5BE26E16 147487 Не удалось получить статистику игрока. 0x1007AF8D 147488 Отправка статистики оружия. 0xA494E2A5 147489 Получение статистики оружия. 0x35988070 147490 Отправка статистики оружия завершена. 0x33FAFFA5 147491 Получение статистики оружия завершено. 0x83A6E244 147492 Не удалось отправить статистику оружия. 0xC8840800 147493 Не удалось получить статистику оружия. 0x8AAB8D96 147494 Отправка сообщений. 0xD8C2F277 147495 Получение сообщений. 0xF08B8BFB 147496 Отправка сообщений завершена. 0x7C5FA2BE 147497 Получение сообщений завершено. 0xCB31FD1A 147498 Не удалось отправить сообщения. 0x61B43DB8 147499 Не удалось получить сообщения. 0xB09EF88E 147500 Отправка основной информации. 0x7AB6D5A8 147501 Получение основной информации. 0xBFF86B78 147502 Отправка основной информации завершена. 0xCCFBC43D 147503 Получение основной информации завершено. 0x32B89CF2 147504 Не удалось отправить основную информацию. 0xCDA6EC1B 147505 Не удалось получить основную информацию. 0x8A755F95 147506 Отправка сетевых данных. 0x9B321292 147507 Получение сетевых данных. 0x32DA3D69 147508 Отправка сетевых данных завершена. 0x1D2A9ECE 147509 Получение сетевых данных завершено. 0x93EA9B9B 147510 Не удалось отправить сетевые данные. 0xE7FD0804 147511 Не удалось получить сетевые данные. 0x862F6E43 147512 Отправка сводок. 0x1D8E7C6B 147513 Получение сводок. 0x5AD9938C 147514 Сводки отправлены. 0x0F4D7F8B 147515 Сводки получены. 0xACAA113E 147516 Не удалось отправить сводки. 0x39E015D6 147517 Не удалось получить сводки. 0x4CBC1F12 147518 Отправка сетевых данных игрока. 0x992C9B47 147519 Получение сетевых данных игрока. 0x22B5DABB 147520 Отправка сетевых данных игрока завершена. 0x904A5EE7 147521 Получение сетевых данных игрока завершено. 0x66207EFB 147522 Не удалось отправить сетевые данные игрока. 0x5260809E 147523 Не удалось получить сетевые данные игрока. 0x06745995 147530 Отправка истории игр. 0x72513BA6 147531 Получение истории игр. 0xC2DCC4FB 147532 История игр отправлена. 0x9A3CCCE8 147533 История игр получена. 0xDF5C58B5 147534 Не удалось отправить истории игр. 0xEE97DE94 147535 Не удалось получить историю игр. 0xDA0E0FA9 147536 Отправка сообщений на стене. 0x83AA6AE2 147537 Получение сообщений на стене. 0xE0A87AD8 147538 Отправка сообщений на стене завершена. 0x084C0776 147539 Получение сообщений на стене завершено. 0xB5A88236 147540 Не удалось отправить сообщения на стене. 0x983F4422 147541 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0x3727976B 147560 Отправка профиля игрока. 0x84B22971 147561 Получение профиля игрока. 0x69E1FAC8 147562 Отправка профиля завершена. 0xAF361F4E 147563 Получение профиля завершено. 0xF7DB4C2A 147564 Не удалось отправить профиль. 0x0294B4BB 147565 Не удалось получить профиль. 0x8EB1CB02 147566 Отправка материалов, созданных игроком. 0x52505DD6 147567 Получение материалов, созданных игроком. 0x8C77D015 147568 Отправка материалов, созданных игроком, завершена. 0x401B885C 147569 Получение материалов, созданных игроком, завершено 0xAC855E30 147570 Не удалось отправить материалы, созданные игроком. 0x41006476 147571 Не удалось получить материалы, созданные игроком. 0xD3131424 147572 Отправка сообщений на стене. 0x87E24C15 147573 Получение сообщений на стене. 0xAFE045EC 147574 Отправка сообщений на стене завершена. 0x050096F4 147575 Получение сообщений на стене завершено. 0xD000E7E5 147576 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0x0FF22281 147577 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0x29E5C3D1 149357 Войти в сеть 0x96C25FD9 149358 Сервер заполнен. Невозможно присоединиться к матчу. 0xB6FF4C87 149359 Нажмите Start, чтобы войти в игру 0x1C303552 149901 Невозможно войти, если в игре нет мест. Повторите попытку, когда освободится место, или покиньте матч. 0xD4A703D1 149903 Матч полон 0x6789A1DA 153634 Используемый профиль изменен. Вы вернетесь в главное меню. 0xB8FC23B7 153635 Изменение профиля 0x02FE4B38 154953 Вы действительно хотите выйти из текущей сессии? Все результаты будут утрачены. 0xEFE71ECD 156491 Готово 0x43BB3532 156492 Войти в сеть 0x5261ED0B 156493 Подключиться к сети. 0xFBCA9EF0 156494 Войти в сеть 0x6BC10057 158929 Внимание! 0x9985C87B 158930 Вы уверены, что хотите покинуть лобби совместной игры? 0x07BBE2ED 158931 Вы уверены, что хотите покинуть лобби игры по сети? 0x5F0C279D 158932 Ошибка входа! Новая попытка… 0x01ED12D5 158933 Автономный режим 0xF49A108F 159359 НАЖМИТЕ СТАРТ 0x76C75F67 161056 Используемый профиль изменен. Вы вернетесь в главное меню. 0x1E08B78C 161062 Выйти в главное меню 0x9BC9B151 165660 Нажмите 0x79749863 165661 START 0x26CF9908 172058 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы были отключены от Uplay и будете возвращены в главное меню. Вы не сможете пользоваться сетевыми возможностями игры, пока не войдете снова. 0x0B0CC946 172153 Синхронизация списка друзей 0xE1A846CF 172540 Не удалось подключиться к игре: сеанс полон. 0x3ECFF5D1 172541 Сеанс не найден. 0x0DCE93A1 172542 Ошибка подключения к сеансу игры. Попробуйте позже. 0xF88F1941 347045 Вход %ls. section section name=0x0764E876 0x5F29D23A 261090 Золотому пути катастрофически не хватает припасов. Отправляйтесь к точке выгрузки, заберите груз и относите людям, которые в нем нуждаются. section section name=0x07C1F1BD 0x5F87AB78 42870 АК-47 0xB1F6A3E8 42872 F1 0x1F21D013 42873 MS16 0xE2FF703C 42874 P416 0xFB4D9B4C 42875 STG-90 0x52C6A7E1 42876 ГМ-94 0x094A35AD 42877 РПГ-7 0x0B70C9DA 42878 6П9 0x9F1C0213 42879 Ракетница 0x599C02D4 42880 .44 Magnum 0x497347B3 42881 1911 0x3D5352A2 42882 D50 0x54F8CAAE 42883 Skorpion 0x4D5FD9CA 42884 MKG 0xB97400F7 42885 ПКМ 0x2392D691 42886 U-100 0x041BAB98 42888 М133 0xA3A0A485 42889 SPAS-12 0xF4257089 42890 А2000 0xCA191493 42891 BZ19 0xA1791DD3 42892 Vector .45 0x5A620240 42893 MP5 0xBAC8929A 42894 М700 0x3D826A16 42895 СВД 0x1E57C26E 42896 Z93 0xE6E588A2 80236 АСЕ 0xCEBA92E1 80238 1887 0xEDD86DD9 80239 Составной лук 0xBF405098 80240 Огнемет 0x824F4D46 199656 Гарпун 0x3B989049 199657 SA50 0x1AC990D0 199658 D2 0xE36B5D1F 199659 Lk-1018 0x959EDD96 199660 M-79 0x510DEEE8 199661 РГ-A87 0xEEF167E1 199662 А99 0xDDB08965 199663 Динамит-700 0xF013F7EF 199664 Автоматический арбалет 0xFD5A076F 199665 Слонобой 0x8453F94C 266849 WR4 0x45A7853E 266850 M712 0x6C21192B 266851 MG42 0xD36A9F2C 266852 MP34 0x9C55D7AE 266856 Охотничий лук section section name=0x08143625 0xCEDE1DA6 153367 Цель 0x7D913F9A 154848 ПОШЕЛ 0xD0028994 201216 Смените транспорт. 0xC4C1DA9F 201217 Приготовьтесь использовать костюм-крыло. 0x1D11A586 208749 КИНОСТУДИЯ "КИРАТ": ВЫЖИВАНИЕ 0x2F22B7DE 210194 Это испытание - детище Шармы Сальсы. Проезжайте через контрольные точки, чтобы получить 5 секунд дополнительного времени и менять машины. Большие ставки - большая прибыль, уверена Шарма. 0xFC8445F8 210196 Ваше время: 0x48309634 210197 %d до след. контрольной точки 0x7A786DA0 210198 Лимит времени: 0x8DC2FCC4 252562 КИНОСТУДИЯ "КИРАТ": ВЫЖИВАНИЕ 0x47960538 252563 КИНОСТУДИЯ "КИРАТ": ГОНКИ 0xFACB7BD1 252702 img='MC_RCircuit' 0x9C862834 252703 img='MC_RDeathRally' 0x28B815BE 252704 img='MC_RSurvivalChallenge' 0xF981B38D 274476 Рекорд: 0xC0C50FD4 275086 Здесь важна только скорость. Доберитесь до финиша, как можно быстрее, и не забудьте пройти все контрольные точки. Чем меньше времени вам понадобится, тем больше вам отвалят. 0xDD55EE8C 275087 Бронза 0x4CE64F5E 275088 Серебро 0x773223C4 275089 Золото 0x5B53608D 275090 img='MC_BronzeSuccess' 0x47547861 275091 img='MC_SilverSuccess' 0x803BA2DA 275092 img='MC_GoldSuccess' 0xCA7D08DD 275093 img='MC_RCircuitSuccess' section section name=0x0A5C321D 0x8A1EB6E3 92597 Загрузить игру 0xE0BC6309 111038 Выбрать сохраненную игру 0x28D5C952 150454 Выбрать сохранение: 0x391A7B99 150455 Загрузить? 0xA054CADA 159148 Ячейка сохранения 1 0x395D9B60 159149 Ячейка сохранения 2 0x4E5AABF6 159150 Ячейка сохранения 3 section section name=0x0A6C330D 0x578E3A41 260851 Помогите Ануджу. Убейте всех змей в округе. 0xB78D4FA2 260852 Уничтожьте всех гадюк в этой области. section section name=0x0B18886D 0x5FA68C27 335616 ЗОЛОТОЙ ПУТЬ 0x3891713E 335617 Убито/смертей: 0x5BF7CBED 335618 Убито: 0xE78E2952 335619 Лучшее оружие: 0x29FC39BB 335620 Колоколен активировано: 0x279F333A 335649 Заработано: 0x85F5C315 335650 Потрачено: 0xE717AE05 335651 Убийство с самой большой дистанции: 0x6632C02F 335654 Самый покупаемый расходник: 0xB412F97D 335655 ОРУЖИЕ 0x9212A0E5 335731 ВИНТОВКИ 0x1C80D6F6 335732 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ 0x2A475C12 335733 ПИСТОЛЕТЫ 0xAA777D7F 335734 СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ 0xF7B3CD37 335735 Участия: 0x6A1AC0AE 335736 Точность: 0xB0F62756 335737 Убито: 0x4BC48A1C 337697 Н/Д 0xB821185E 342814 Смерти: 0xFA0F15DF 342828 Приобретено бронебойных пуль: 0xCBB70AB0 342829 Приобретено бронежилетов: 0x3D4363C3 342830 Приобретено комплектов взрывчатки: section section name=0x0B3CFC09 0xB590024F 57384 Справка 0x99C5124E 57385 Меню справки 0xFCAD7BA4 57387 без названия 0x6DBD8D1C 57388 Выбрать исходный объект 0x7458DD93 57389 Выбрать цель 0xB516FF51 57390 Привязка 0x60AB3246 57391 Сброс 0x285397C2 57392 Методы объекта 0xE77E250D 57393 Выбрать 0xDC97A875 57394 Снять выделение 0xD1983DD1 57395 Удалить выделенное 0x96735F71 57396 Вращать выделенное 0x9F65D620 57397 Сдвинуть выделенное 0x75907348 57398 Сдвинуть/вращать 0xD0C1FAD2 57399 Высота/наклон 0xEC872D0A 57400 Захват экрана 0x9569F22A 57401 Добавить и править 0x9B059DC1 57402 Вращение 0x5C7D7BD0 57403 Добавить 0x162FF4C9 57404 Удалить 0x1FAC22F9 57405 Принять 0x9D493A31 57406 Позиция 0x59C12AC2 57407 Высота 0xDC5B60D3 57408 Клонировать 0xF367E7ED 57409 Бросить 0x057BE1CE 57410 Сменить ось 0x9F4D6B39 57411 Наклон 0x4ACE50BC 57412 Сброс угла 0x6C4CD5B7 57413 Передвинуть 0xFB36497E 57414 Для сохранения вашей карты может не хватить свободного места. 0xF859C222 57416 Проверка карты 0xA8ECD98A 57421 Настройки редактора 0xA1A03877 57422 Показывать растительность 0xFDA6F580 57423 Показывать туман 0x1CD92E31 57424 Показывать воду 0x4BA8BE7D 57425 Связывать объекты с ландшафтом 0x2DF4202B 57426 Показывать индикаторы ресурсов 0x962DD37E 57427 Подтверждать удаление объектов 0x89050859 57428 Вкл 0x975A6D78 57429 Выкл 0x9EEC6C4B 57430 Меню редактора карт 0x4DDF913E 57432 Управление 0xC25BB5AE 57434 Проверка 0x4B2429B0 57435 Мои карты 0x0E17C6C8 57436 Сохранить 0x3B74C337 57437 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ РЕДАКТОРА КАРТ 0x0772AED6 57438 Новая карта 0xD2C8359B 57439 Создать без сохранения 0xD45C284C 57440 Свойства карты 0x52D4B91E 57441 Название карты 0x2DC764B1 57447 Свойства карты 0x525C9350 57448 Выйти из карты 0xD9949311 57449 Запуск редактора карта 0x8ADEC9E4 57450 Карта 0xE5B4F24F 57451 Ошибки 0xEFBEC643 57452 Требования 0x16A3835B 57453 Ошибки карты отсутствуют 0x033DE828 57454 Выступ 0xAE79EAD6 57455 Привязать к высоте 0x41C76760 57456 Горизонтали 0x31ECA56B 57457 Разгладить 0x480BB41B 57458 Склон 0x2EC98016 57460 Эрозия 0x37726E65 57461 Шум 0xDADB5292 57462 Новые объекты 0x297BEC62 57463 Выбрать объекты 0x8E33C7D1 57465 Вращать объекты 0x1A5FDA3F 57466 Привязка 0x6501C997 57468 Добавить растительность 0xC326B9E4 57469 Нанести текстуру 0xDB6DE521 57470 Настройки окружения 0x6AADB603 57471 Зона для игры 0x356059E5 57472 Выбрать точку сплайна 0x834AC0F7 57473 Выбрать сплайн 0x4AF52DEC 57474 Править сплайн 0x0E0E4338 57475 Снимок экрана 0x8936E727 57476 Методы ландшафта 0xEC635D67 57477 Объекты 0xF4FA0260 57478 Дорога 0x674C091C 57479 Покраска 0xF59DE158 57481 (Зажать) горячая клавиша 0xDEAE666C 57482 Назначить 0x19392DB0 57485 Методы ландшафта 0xD9AE9C2D 57486 Сгладить 0xFEA2DB94 57487 Задать высоту 0x2CF528CC 57488 Выбрать высоту 0xCD8EFC8F 57489 Начало/конец склона 0xA17CA4D5 57490 Отменить склон 0x88501692 57491 Поднять 0x3EACF628 57492 Опустить 0xE00ADA61 57493 Добавить шум 0x19325D55 57494 Добавить эрозию 0xE175CC36 57495 Выступ 0x761196CC 57496 Углубление 0x02473CD5 57497 Параметры объекта 0x64CEC40F 57498 Сдвинуть точку/новая 0x48F1DC41 57499 Удалить точки 0x4CBC5EB4 57500 Переключиться в режим выбора 0xE51A3FF9 57501 Сделать снимок экрана 0xC14CF671 57502 Удалить снимок экрана 0xEF4C6BB9 57503 Перейти к позиции снимка экрана 0xC8FE9008 57504 Переместить зону к курсору 0x9B96093E 57505 Возвышение 0x9C4BEEC2 57506 Сменить наклон 0xFA3843C7 57507 Выбор инструмента 0x8A0F44B4 57508 Убрать инструмент 0x6002593D 57509 Отменить 0xF1808E65 57510 Повторить 0xFA9A0ABF 57511 Отмена 0xC742714A 57512 Выбрать тип 0x3F84BDCC 57514 Инструменты 0x9C28B43A 57519 Сохранить как 0xEF91F42A 57520 Автопривязка объектов 0x03DC878F 57521 Автопривязка вращения объектов 0xC73FDB76 57523 Увеличить время 0xF1811F06 57524 Уменьшить время 0x88FBBE98 57525 Увеличить интенсивность дождя 0x945D2319 57526 Уменьшить интенсивность дождя 0xD8EE7187 57527 Увеличить высоту 0x8CE814C5 57528 (Удерживайте) Взять 0x07C1A786 57529 Выбрать сплайн 0x06F25A02 57530 Очистить ячейку 0xF5CDE89F 57531 Пусто 0x61D861DF 57532 ОШИБКА 0xE0D43384 57533 Достигнут предел содержимого. Пожалуйста, удалите часть объектов. 0x48599A6A 57534 ОШИБКА 0x2CB42A4B 57535 Количество объектов на карте достигло предела. 0xC9024B2F 57536 СОХРАНЕНИЕ КАРТЫ... 0x42D57BD3 57537 Идет обзор... 0x91870786 57538 Проверить карту 0x25AC1C7A 57539 Редактировать карту 0x546CA4BE 57540 Включить звуки 0x7C373519 57541 Показывать сетку 0xC06ED71C 57542 Неуязвимость в игре 0x8BC8F5E9 57543 Показывать тени 0x7FC9783B 57544 Разрешение сетки 0xF168FE17 57545 Выйти из карты 0x568B851C 57546 Все несохраненные данные будут утеряны. Продолжить? 0x4C6A43B9 57547 Удалить объект 0xCD6611E2 57548 Удалить выбранные объекты? 0x7B2C0FAD 57549 СОХРАНЕНИЕ 0xC9689979 57550 Карта успешно сохранена. 0x8BF6B736 57551 Генератор природы 0x1ED6DCE8 57552 Повторить попытку 0xFB7C56D3 57553 Сгенерировать карту 0xCFFF8B93 57554 Шаблоны 0x5D6BEEAA 57555 Доступные карты отсутствуют. 0x9E1028D1 57556 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ КАРТУ 0x999C13EC 57557 Идет сохранение. Не выключайте консоль. 0x1F150866 57558 ЗАГРУЗКА КАРТЫ... 0x42B3BAFE 57559 Название карты содержит оскорбительный текст. 0x7DB2330E 57560 ИДЕТ ГЕНЕРАЦИЯ КАРТЫ... 0x959FC34F 57561 ВНИМАНИЕ 0x2355E69C 57562 Сохраненная ранее карта будет перезаписана. Продолжить? 0x02617F19 57563 Карта с таким названием уже существует. Пожалуйста, укажите другое название. 0x7DFEBDBD 57564 Удалить эту карту? 0xC4F4D053 57565 Идет обновление коллекции... 0xF48A21FB 57566 Название карты 0x44150F04 57567 Введите название карты. Помните, что используются только первые 20 символов. 0xF42BFFBF 57568 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранить карту, необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Выбрать его сейчас? 0x70BD4D92 57569 Рекомендуется иметь в запасе не менее %d МБ свободного места. В противном случае сохранение карты может быть невозможно. Продолжить? 0x7B4EE282 57570 Отменить выбор 0xCD4FB4D7 57571 Неверное название карты. Название карты не должно начинаться с пробела. 0xBD596A1F 57572 Неверное название. Название должно состоять минимум из %i символов, не считая пробелов в конце. 0x93E4293F 57573 Пробелы в конце названия карты будут удалены. 0xAD54F04A 57574 Обновляется список карт... 0x0742B96A 57575 Автопривязка объектов к ландшафту 0x431DA16C 57576 Камера остается выше уровня ландшафта 0xED806A95 57577 Показывать значки объектов 0x39235D60 57578 Радиус 0x93BA2C87 57579 Редактировать кисть 0xEF90CF3B 57580 Форма 0x0DDD6463 57581 Твердость 0x3C39E5B4 57582 Искажение 0x45C1923B 57583 Параметры кисти 0x8CFE4378 57584 Количество 0xE22A5882 57585 Сила 0xF712D635 57586 Высота 0x553C23A4 57587 Тип выбора 0x34C3F6A3 57588 Тип перемещения 0xE86A40F9 57589 Тип точки вращения 0xFAA8FFDA 57590 Угол привязки 0xA7C0A3D0 57591 Направление угла 0x4E283326 57592 Режим выбора 0x08421142 57593 Час 0x6C9D988F 57594 Минута 0xC139DE1B 57595 Уровень воды 0xB605B23E 57596 Интенсивность дождя 0xBEBA75CC 57597 Ширина 0x3DC8CCB3 57598 Плотность 0xB18090A4 57599 Деформация 0x404FDE81 57600 Оползень 0x6F788C2B 57601 Тип шума 0x3291E779 57602 Редактировать ограничения 0x439E9CBB 57603 Автопрокрутка камеры 0xEEBC23F8 57604 Назад 0xDCC23C0C 57605 Создатель: 0xC9F76277 57606 Автор: 0xA11EA15C 57607 Дата: 0xBD5B3508 57608 Ваша карта не прошла проверку, вы не сможете разместить ее. Сохранить карту? 0xB2AC1E73 57609 Идет проверка названия карты... 0x42DBEAEA 57610 Аноним 0xDC7E03DF 57611 Инструмент "Выступ" создает в почве плавный выступ или выемку с центром в позиции курсора. Это - самый простой способ быстро изменить ландшафт. Темп изменения ландшафта инструментом "Выступ" задается параметром "Скорость". 0x216F4AEB 57612 Инструмент "Привязать к высоте" выравнивает указанный участок по нужной высоте, значение которой либо берется с существующего участка, либо задается числом. Темп выравнивания ландшафта инструментом "Привязать к высоте" задается параметром "Скорость". 0x19203DD1 57613 Инструмент "Поднять/опустить" поднимает или опускает ландшафт на фиксированное значение, которое остается постоянным в процессе прохода кистью. Это фиксированное значение задается параметром "Высота". 0x97485FEC 57615 Инструмент "склон" создает прямолинейный уклон между двумя позициями. Этим инструментом можно делать проходы на возвышенности или разравнивать землю под дорогой. 0x14744A31 57617 Инструмент "Шум" добавляет к ландшафту случайные искажения, лишая его сглаженности. Этим инструментом очень удобно создавать горы, после чего можно применить инструмент "Эрозия". Параметр "Скорость" задает темп изменения ландшафта. Параметр "Шероховатость" задает размер случайных искажений. При высоких значениях этого параметра в ландшафте появляется много небольших выступов, при малых значениях - относительно большие и гладкие возвышенности. 0x55CDF2AF 57618 Используйте инструмент "Добавить", чтобы размещать на месте указателя на карте новые объекты игрового процесса, ИИ и новые анимации. Вы можете выбирать различные категории объектов либо используя выпадающее меню, либо открывая папки двойным щелчком. Перед размещением объекта вы также можете изменить его ориентацию. Для этого нажмите и удерживайте клавишу CTRL и левую кнопку мыши, чтобы вращать объект. ИИ окружения управляет животными и персонажами, не связанными с целью задания. Используйте их, чтобы сделать вашу карту более "живой". ИИ случайно выбирает одну из точек анимации и отправляет туда зверя или персонажа, который выполняет в этой точке заданные действия. 0x5F1B9396 57621 Инструмент "Выбрать объекты" задает точное выделение, сохраняющееся до тех пор, пока его не отменят. Он удобен для манипуляций над сложным набором объектов без потери выделения. Красные рамки указывают на то, что выделение заблокировано. Этим инструментом можно выбирать сразу несколько объектов в прямоугольной области. Для этого нужно переключить курсор, переместить его в левый верхний угол прямоугольника, очерчивающего область и довести до правого нижнего угла такого прямоугольника, удерживая кнопку/клавишу действия. После отпускания кнопки/клавиши действия будут выделены все объекты, попавшие в нарисованный прямоугольник. 0x42B8808E 57622 Инструментом "Привязка" можно переместить один или несколько объектов так, чтобы они были выровнены по другому объекту. Этот инструмент работает с объектами, которые созданы для того, чтобы стыковаться друг с другом - заборы, мосты или блоки. 0x3DE69326 57623 Инструмент "Система коллекций" позволяет быстро создать растительность в указанной области на карте. Для этого нужно поместить в свободную ячейку тип растительности и рисовать курсором по выбранному месту. Тип растительности в ячейке можно изменить в любое время, что позволяет экспериментировать с различным оформлением. 0x21F2E663 57624 Инструмент "Нанести текстуру" позволяет придать ландшафту другой вид - например, травы, грунта или камня. Для этого нужно поместить нужную текстуру в свободную ячейку и рисовать курсором по выбранному месту. Тип текстуры в ячейке можно изменить в любое время, что позволяет экспериментировать с различным оформлением. Параметры "Минимальный уклон" и "Максимальный уклон" задают угол наклона ландшафта, на который наносится текстура, в градусах. Они, в частности, полезны для разукрашивания каменной текстурой только крутых уклонов холма или горы. Установите минимальную или максимальную высоту, чтобы кисть раскрашивала только вершины гор или глубокие долины. 0x67538161 57625 Инструмент "Настройки окружения" задает время дня, тип облачности, освещенность, звуковую среду и уровень воды на карте. 0x1CCDC9F7 57626 Инструмент "Зона для игры" задает границы области на карте, в которой можно находиться игрокам. Игроки, вышедшие за пределы этой области, должны вернуться в бой раньше, чем закончится начавшийся обратный отсчет. В противном случае эти игроки погибают. 0x2BB9E997 57627 Инструмент "Дорога" предназначен для рисования на земле дорог. Изменять путь, по которому идет дорога, можно, перемещая ее точки. Чтобы нанести на карту дорогу, нужно поместить текстуру дороги в свободную ячейку и нарисовать дорогу курсором. Параметр "Ширина" отвечает за ширину дороги. 0x7D3081E4 57628 Инструмент "Снимок экрана" нужен для того, чтобы создать изображение вашей карты. Это изображение будет выводиться в списке карт. Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы оно привлекало игроков. 0x677A8ADF 57630 В меню "Свойства карты" укажите название карты и цели задания, а также выберите метки для отображения в списке карт. Также здесь вы можете сделать снимок экрана, который потом будет отображаться в списке карт. 0xF615E076 57631 Инструмент "Проверка" нужен, чтобы удостовериться, что ваша карта соответствует требованиям задания для сетевой игры. Эти требования в основном задают нужное количество точек возрождения игрока, врагов, животных ИИ и других игровых объектов, таких как точки для режима "Тревога на аванпосте" или "Зона эвакуации". Существуют и общие правила для всех заданий - в частности, точки возрождения на картах должны быть размещены корректно, другие игровые объекты не должны перекрываться друг с другом, а при создании карты необходимо уложиться в ограничения по системным ресурсам. Чтобы при проверке быстро найти объект или контекст, приведший к ошибке, нужно выбрать сообщение об этой ошибке. 0x344F1BC8 57632 Включить или выключить отображение растительности. 0xE4F23130 57633 Включить или выключить отображение тумана. 0x64159F74 57634 Включить или выключить отображение воды. 0x7FE90A81 57635 Включить или выключить отображение теней. 0x954CDBD0 57636 Включить или выключить отображение справочных значков. 0x2FB15DEB 57637 Если этот параметр включен, объекты будут сохранять свою высоту относительно ландшафта при изменении самого ландшафта. 0xC9703F52 57639 Если этот параметр включен, при удалении объекта будет появляться запрос на подтверждение. 0x644A6FED 57642 Если этот параметр включен, объекты будут автоматически привязываться к ландшафту, если разместить их чуть выше или чуть ниже его уровня. 0x4608CF30 57644 Если этот параметр включен, при осуществлении разных действий камера всегда будет располагаться так, чтобы был виден курсор. 0xD221DA3B 57645 Индикатор "Память" указывает на разнообразие ресурсов, используемых объектами на карте. Если разместить на карте много разных объектов, не использующих одни и те же ресурсы, это может негативно сказаться на быстродействии. Чтобы не выходить за рамки бюджета, рекомендуется использовать объекты из близких групп. Если бюджет превышен, попробуйте удалить часть текстур и коллекций. Также можно удалить типы объектов, которые используются на карте только один раз, или заменить их объектами, которые используются на карте повсеместно. Чем разнообразнее объекты на карте, тем дороже она обойдется. Копии одинаковых объектов существенно дешевле нового. 0xA9BC2C95 57646 Индикатор "Объекты" указывает на количество объектов и коллекций, используемых на карте. Разные объекты влияют на быстродействие по-разному. При создании карты рекомендуется следить за этим индикатором, чтобы убедиться, что карта не превышает лимит ресурсов. Если этот лимит превышен, следует убрать с карты объекты или коллекции, сильно снижающие быстродействие. 0x71D5D1C9 57647 Индикатор "Быстродействие" указывает на то, насколько плавно будет идти игра в зоне, где вы находитесь. Если этот индикатор ЗЕЛЕНОГО цвета, на карте достигнуто оптимальное быстродействие. Рекомендуется по возможности создавать карту так, чтобы индикатор всегда оставался зеленым. ЖЕЛТЫЙ цвет указывает на то, что на карте могут быть проблемы с быстродействием, для устранения которых с нее следует удалить часть объектов. КРАСНЫЙ цвет означает, что превышен лимит производительности и карта будет "тормозить". Чтобы избежать этого, с карты необходимо удалить часть объектов. 0x5CDB9D73 57648 Если этот параметр включен, при тестировании карты вы не будете получать урон и не сможете умереть. 0x3C685FCA 57649 Ресурсы 0x488330BB 57650 Память 0x479AC985 57651 Объекты 0x0A89D846 57652 Быстродействие 0xAD1C3E43 57653 Закрыть инструменты 0x77CFB683 57654 ПРОВЕРКА КАРТЫ 0x9F3E163C 57655 Снижение высоты на каждый объект 0x67923D3A 57656 Просмотр объекта 0xC2420804 57657 Выйти из режима просмотра 0xDB6B39DB 57658 Шероховатость 0x1AC51691 57659 Проверка на нецензурную лексику не выполнена, т.к. соединение не установлено. 0x36CD234C 57660 Используйте инструмент "Добавить", чтобы размещать на месте указателя на карте новые объекты игрового процесса, ИИ и новые анимации. 0xDC99A0CE 57661 %i/%i общих точек возрождения 0xE0949F97 57662 %i максимум точек возрождения 0xDA422B2D 57676 Точка появления расположена ниже уровня ландшафта 0x49705A9C 57677 Машина расположена ниже уровня ландшафта 0x782225FA 57678 Лестница расположена ниже уровня ландшафта 0x5FCCD547 57683 Лестница пересекается с другим объектом 0xACD14499 57684 Машина пересекается с другим объектом 0x760D09F8 57685 Точка возрождения пересекается с другим объектом 0x09084B33 57686 Низ лестницы пересекается с другим объектом 0x099F56BC 57687 Верх лестницы пересекается с другим объектом 0x69D7F794 57688 %i/%i - максимум машин 0x091802BC 57689 %i/%i - максимум хранилищ боеприпасов 0xD0AF1C67 57690 %i/%i - максимум физических объектов 0x95B54259 57691 В этой зоне слишком много объектов. %d/%d 0xB62335D8 57692 Превышен допустимый объем памяти 0x62834DCF 57693 Превышено допустимое количество объектов. 0x14FA8270 57694 В зоне для игры должно быть не менее 3 точек. 0x7E82061D 57695 Игровой объект находится за пределами карты. 0xD5F3BE9B 57696 Операция сохранения отменена пользователем. 0x40264184 57697 Разместил: 0x914809C6 57698 Введите имя того, кто разместил карту. 0x8C3883BD 57699 Блокирование освещения 0x3131005A 57703 Загрузить карту 0xF57BE792 57704 Удалить карту 0x5AA7444E 57705 Следующая 0x54678732 57706 Предыдущая 0x3C2242A7 57707 Скорость камеры 0x2773A973 57709 Браузер 0xE3092862 57710 Ограничения 0x52EFE829 57711 Минимальный уклон 0x6EE2D770 57712 Максимальный уклон 0x6F6B10DD 57713 Минимальная высота 0x53662F84 57714 Максимальная высота 0x1470638A 57715 Количество физических объектов на карте достигло предела. 0x4191E97B 57716 Количество машин на карте достигло предела. 0x0CB20E2A 57718 Орудие расположено ниже уровня ландшафта 0x72489D88 57719 Орудие пересекается с другим объектом 0xF4E3AA01 57720 Превышено допустимое количество объектов. 0x67A8482A 57721 Включить или выключить воспроизведение звуков окружающей среды при редактировании карты. 0xB74FD251 57722 Включить или выключить отображение сетки ландшафта. 0xA43E33CA 57723 %i/%i - максимум разрушаемых объектов 0x369CCBA2 57724 Показывать разрушаемые объекты 0xF7DEB896 57725 Количество разрушаемых объектов на карте достигло предела. 0xDD03B110 57726 Некоторые объекты некорректны и будут удалены при тестировании карты. Подробнее см. информацию инструмента "Проверка". 0x399F1276 59562 Совместная игра 0xEA0BA711 147634 Выравнивание 0x755C018D 147635 Выравнивание 0xFF765916 147636 Плавно разровнять 0x76B76638 147846 Разное 0xEBDCF053 148006 Глубина канала 0xB1FDB419 148012 Убрать шум 0x2267E3BD 150464 Условия поиска 0x6DD13EC7 150465 Задайте условия поиска объекта 0x187C146A 151179 Поиск 0x34AE48AC 151211 Не удалось загрузить карту. Вероятно, файл карты поврежден. 0x5CFEFF2F 151350 Устройство хранения: 0x3EC2D93E 152722 Перейти к объекту 0x299228AD 152723 Под курсором нет объекта. 0x091105AB 155454 Коллизии камеры 0xF741DB32 155575 Ваша карта не была корректно сохранена. 0x2D5EEC60 155577 Чтобы сохранить карту, надо войти в систему. Войдите в систему и повторите попытку. 0x8DD42EBF 155588 Н/Д 0x5A55815F 155589 Сохраненная карта повреждена 0xD958E541 155594 Жесткий диск Xbox 360 0x36EFB0E1 155595 Карта памяти Xbox 360 0xB5F4ACFB 157361 Обнаружена точка возрождения, расположенная ниже уровня ландшафта. 0xCDE8D446 159634 Тип облаков 0x5C6B0DCD 159991 Память 0x3AA4902C 159992 Объекты 0x36F68D0A 159994 Быстродействие 0x3A850137 160261 Палитра 0xC8F81423 160539 Один 0x3124C45E 160540 Несколько 0xD668BB9B 160541 По часовой 0x6EA8DEF8 160542 Против часовой 0xA6D3DD8F 160543 Добавить 0x6ADF2E0A 160544 Удалить 0x27B59EB1 160545 Переключиться 0x23DA5BDE 160546 Обычно 0xA358EC23 160547 Привязка к ландшафту 0xD6E85643 160548 Круг 0xCFBC5B93 160549 Квадрат 0x3BE1E6FA 160971 Выберите палитру 0x092B8526 160985 Изменить скорость 0x2342C13E 160986 Изменить параметры 0xD6135B4E 161005 Высота камеры 0xFE77D85C 161006 Меню 0x3D86CE15 161013 Скорость 0x59857F2F 161023 Новая пустая карта 0x2063BD7F 161027 Создать 0x0D5AD36A 161047 Вершина 0x42AFD81E 161048 Центрировать 0xB336025E 166573 Игровой объект слишком далеко от земли. 0x03D29D3C 166639 Неверное название карты 0x08DFF896 167055 Инструмент "Выравнивание" нужен для создания ровных плоских поверхностей, удобных, в частности, для боя. Темп выравнивания ландшафта задается параметром "Скорость". 0xD6B410B7 167057 Инструмент "Дыра" полностью убирает элементы ландшафта. Он полезен при создании пещер и тоннелей - в образовавшуюся дыру при этом можно поместить камни и прочие подходящие объекты, чтобы придать ей естественный вид. 0x12EEC8C2 167059 Инструмент "Водные слои" задает в секторе 64x64 метра уровень воды. Осторожно используя его, можно создавать карты с разными уровнями воды и водопадами. 0x898C9FDA 167320 Если этот параметр включен, при тестировании карты вас будут игнорировать враги, дикие звери и другие персонажи. 0x35C0591E 167321 Невидимость в игре 0x0B092B5C 167719 Без ИИ 0x85B90F57 167720 Без техники 0x09F7FB40 172060 Дыра 0xDF54AB8C 172061 Добавить дыру 0x622058D9 172062 Убрать дыру 0x31E8EC96 172093 Водные слои 0x2033CC52 172094 Добавить воду 0x3F3A9438 172095 Убрать воду 0x9ECD3E7C 172096 Еще 0x082010B3 172113 (Удерживать) Еще... 0xE698D409 172117 Навигационная сетка 0xFCDC00B0 172118 Показывать укрытия 0xD2B18CC0 172119 Персонаж 0xE781F690 172120 Техника 0x5AEDE805 172122 Для этого надо включить генерацию данных ИИ в свойствах карты. Включить ее? 0x4F410C95 172123 Заблокировать карту 0x5AD412CD 172125 Навигационная сетка указывает на области, по которым могут передвигаться управляемые ИИ персонажи и техника. Если эти зоны не соединены друг с другом, переходить из одной в другую персонажи не смогут. 0xD699DE01 172126 Желтыми прямоугольниками на карте обозначаются места, где персонажи смогут укрываться во время перестрелок. Добавьте больше укрытий: стен, контейнеров, стволов деревьев и т.п. 0x917307D9 172127 Выровнять по объекту 0xC9932439 172165 Текстура 0x5F607426 172340 Сгруппировать 0x47405B49 172341 Разгруппировать 0xC4E43B7C 172342 Заблокированная карта 0xAA235531 172343 Количество компьютерных персонажей на карте достигло предела. 0x6ACD1FB8 172393 Итоги проверки 0xEEF8D842 172412 Не найдено ни одного объекта соответствующего заданным параметрам поиска. 0xE402149A 172494 Вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство с %d МБ свободного места, иначе вы не сможете сохранить свою карту. Вы должны выбрать другое запоминающее устройство, чтобы продолжить. 0x6FE981FE 172531 Адаптивная экспозиция 0xF35CCB91 172532 Данная функция изменяет яркость сцены, динамически адаптируясь к окружающей среде вокруг камеры. 0x623DA983 172577 Число взрывов на карте достигло максимума 0x1A766D3A 172578 %i/%i - максимум взрывов 0xC632D2B5 172760 В этой ячейке находится максимальное количество объектов. Удалите часть объектов или добавьте их в другую ячейку. 0x415DBCB2 173035 Эта карта содержит объекты, несовместимые с последней версией игрового редактора, и должна быть заменена или удалена. Чтобы узнать больше, перейдите в меню проверки. 0x9C579ECB 173036 Устаревшие объекты 0x482059A5 173038 Число источников освещения на карте достигло предела. 0xEC7670C8 173050 Вы сохранили карту в новом формате данных, используемом в последнем обновлении игры. Предыдущие версии игры не смогут ее загрузить. 0xED8DEF70 173081 Количество объектов на карте достигло максимума. 0x1F9E6A4E 173122 Не хватает контента 0x0BCCA333 173133 Точка появления находится под водой 0x666CEB58 173134 Цель под водой 0x3F2A9963 174580 Хотите пожаловаться на эту карту за неподобающий контент? 0xADC4AC2A 174581 Оценка отправлена 0x895A644A 174582 Карта была оценена как негодная. 0x8180AD75 241541 Одиночная игра 0x39D1AB98 241542 Совместная игра 0x4D2EFCD0 241544 Открыть редактор карт 0x14AC6947 241545 Тип ландшафта: 0x3CDE8B77 241549 ШТУРМ 0x54F8F3EA 241550 Убить всех врагов. 0x42334BFB 241551 ОХОТА 0x0844C2E7 241552 Убить всех животных. 0x99360FB4 241553 АВАНПОСТ 0xB6C95BCD 241554 Освободите аванпост, убив всех противников. Не дайте врагам поднять тревогу и вызвать подкрепление. 0x6365EEFA 241557 Охота 0x20F0E4E5 241559 ЭВАКУАЦИЯ 0x16F603BB 241560 Достичь зоны эвакуации 0x31F2F531 241579 Создать карту 0x2D0B7DF8 245651 ЗАДАНИЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО 0x92BC9A79 245652 ЗАДАНИЕ НЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО 0xC62841F0 245653 Вы умерли! 0x3B2318F1 245654 ПЕРЕЗАПУСТИТЬ 0x2D10EB71 245655 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ 0x58856157 245656 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В РЕДАКТОР КАРТ 0x8891A693 245659 Убить всех врагов 0xF67C661F 245660 Убить всех животных 0x2D792250 245661 Зачистить аванпост 0x94BFC901 245664 Достичь зоны эвакуации 0x50BC109E 245671 Все враги убиты! 0xADD2BB8F 245672 Все животные убиты!! 0x326B0F27 245673 Аванпост освобожден 0x909806BB 245676 Вы достигли зоны эвакуации 0x75EDEB1D 246089 ПУСТАЯ КАРТА 0xB9179D38 246090 ГОРЫ 0x8A47CB95 246091 ОСТРОВ 0xEC03D0D4 246098 Точка возрождения: %i/%i (сейчас %i) 0xE96A3C55 246099 Игровой объект находится в воде 0xEF3269FC 246100 Игровой объект находится под землей 0x29178C04 246101 Вражеский ИИ в волне 1: не менее %i 0x66C610B0 246102 Точки возрождения компьютерных персонажей: не более %i. 0x928899B8 246103 Компьютерные персонажи: не более %i 0xB5F99428 246104 ИИ животных в волне 1: не менее %i 0xA753F3F3 246105 Точки возрождения животных: не более %i 0x07BD73A4 246106 Животные: не более %i 0x7DD114BD 246107 Точка возрождения игрока находится за пределами карты 0x005916B5 246108 Задача 0x5E03D841 247291 Количество сигналов тревоги: от %i до %i (сейчас %i) 0x334BE8DF 247292 Враги не могут добраться до источника сигнала тревоги 0x00ABD024 247293 Navmesh все еще продолжает генерацию 0x0ED2E6BA 247294 В игру 0xF8EEEF13 247295 Совместная игра 0xCF299F7B 247296 Исследовать 0x1AA92D76 247297 Добавить в избранное 0xD1FEA7A2 247299 Загрузить карту 0x4F7C17C2 247300 Сообщить о карте 0x41760D19 247303 Сигналы тревоги: не более %i 0xCDF03C55 249977 Шкалы здоровья 0xB77883DD 249978 Отключить регенерацию здоровья 0xBB316C73 249979 Откл. ручное восстановление здоровья 0xADBBD677 249980 Нет урона от падения 0x2CC38E63 249981 Нет урона от взрывов 0x8E7E99A2 249983 Нет урона от огня 0x0B7FE1E0 249984 Бесконечные боеприпасы 0x10CF043C 249985 Бесконечный бег 0x70A68D6B 249986 Бесконечное дыхание под водой 0xF5ACB03D 249987 Скрыть индикатор боеприпасов и гранат 0x674299B2 249988 Скрыть индикаторы здоровья 0x1472EDD3 249989 Скрыть индикатор обнаружения 0x912C904A 249990 Скрыть мини-карту 0x14F697F3 249991 Отображать всех врагов на мини-карте 0x45F833C6 249992 Скрыть прицел 0x1949C042 249993 Скрыть расположение другого игрока 0x8D5890FC 249994 Скрыть счетчик убийств 0x0D162FEC 249996 Только выстрелы в голову 0xB23784DC 249998 Конец игры после обнаружения 0x23C67B6B 250000 Конец игры после смерти любого игрока 0x7F811F98 250002 Обратный отсчет 0x6F73FEE0 251210 Настройки игрока 0x1928563E 251211 Модификаторы игрока 0xD3D1FCD5 251213 Дополнительные условия падения 0x38775CCF 251215 Модификаторы 0xEEA14347 251490 Вас заметили! 0x061285A0 251491 У вас закончилось время! 0x706EA5EB 251492 Неудача 0xAD0B7901 251650 Врагов убито: %d/%d 0xA159121B 251651 Животных убито: %d/%d 0xA7091F5D 251652 Врагов убито: %d/%d 0xE3D4556C 251869 СПИСОК КАРТ 0xC3D90250 251870 Количество зон эвакуации: от %i до %i (сейчас: %i) 0xDCA44F69 251871 %i максимум зон эвакуации 0xAB500FA8 256788 Извлечение 0x9ABA0A29 256789 Аванпост 0xB3792117 256790 Охота 0x8C4C2824 256792 Штурм 0x299A6827 256793 При обнаружении 0xF2A6B545 256794 Непобедимый 0x0DBD9BB4 256795 Только выстрелы в голову 0x4E5C89C4 256796 Бесконечные боеприпасы 0x71E5621A 256799 Нет урона от взрывов 0x8D5F26B4 256800 Нет урона от падения 0xE5C5E488 256801 Нет урона от огня 0x4B37EF70 256803 Таймер 0x0274226A 256804 Одиночная и совместная игра 0x009216C3 256805 Совместная игра 0xF6AE1F6A 256806 Соло 0xDE4445C1 256807 Иллюстрации 0x9AB256BB 256808 Горячие стволы 0xB0CC81EC 256809 Легкий 0xE01F6AA2 256810 Забавный 0x45415945 256811 Хардкор 0x317EBE63 256812 Уважение 0x6C6EEB4C 256813 Ужас 0x9CCE2023 256814 Интенсивный 0x1EA6AA21 256815 Большая дальность 0xDC2AF8EB 256816 Горы 0x2BCEB3B4 256817 Нетрадиционный 0x850AE779 256818 Платформер 0x90E5A47B 256819 Удерживать позицию 0x3396367E 256820 Шангри-Ла 0x01CC6D77 256821 Медленный темп 0xCF2DBEC8 256822 Снег 0x1DBBD52F 256823 Незаметность 0xBEA8DAB1 256824 Тестирование 0x53D01669 256825 Подполье 0x21C1A912 256826 Долина 0x9DD4F2F6 256827 Дружественная техника 0x936CF5B9 256828 Вертикальный игровой процесс 0x1837FF1D 256829 Деревня 0xDEB4736A 256830 На водной основе 0x411DA115 256831 Дружественный костюм-крыло 0x0E186F4F 260976 Подкрепление задерживается 0xC45EFC7E 260977 Конец игры: если поднялась тревога 0x9FF8F6FF 260978 Поднялась тревога! 0x9C500D09 261957 Выделить врагов 0xB50E9C39 261958 Охотничий инстинкт 0xF5B08292 261959 Выделить растения 0x322ACFBD 261960 Непобедимый 0xEE4B36C7 261961 Один удар убивает врага 0x919D41C1 261962 Рюкзак игрока 0x70C6B652 261963 Навыки игрока 0x4208CD1A 262126 Изменить 0x942D933A 265732 Статус проверки карты 0xF2515418 265733 Цель задания 0x9B2E7133 265734 Сбалансировано для: 0x7C3EC06C 265735 Описание 0xA6FA32F7 266518 Имя файла 0x2C269650 266519 Сохранить как 0x3A8F1A39 266520 Файл карты уже существует. Хотите перезаписать его? 0x94A4D234 266521 Поле нельзя оставить пустым 0x7BBB7544 266522 Поле содержит некорректный текст 0xB34D202D 266523 Создать новую карту 0x719EE15F 266769 Открыть карту 0x83A7977F 267981 НАСТРОЙКИ ИГРЫ 0x815326C0 269584 ЛУЧШИЕ 0xD15F6C55 269617 К СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ КАРТЕ 0xA7478057 273178 Ресурсы ИИ 0x2E28CB3B 273179 Другие ресурсы 0x4320DA19 273180 Ресурсы техники 0x5B91ADEF 273181 Ресурсы памяти 0xEFC32B68 273182 Объекты 0xC8ADEB3D 273183 Волна 0xC356E32B 273272 Продолжительность 0x9B6A4F32 273273 Охлаждение 0xAE3DD433 273274 Враги 0x20E505E0 273275 Союзники 0x0EF7B024 273276 spawn option labels 0x553B159D 273277 Команда 0xC06477BD 273292 Появиться один раз 0x24FCBD3D 273297 Всегда возрождаться 0xBEA0024C 273298 Возрождение только за пределами видимости 0x6762B9E9 273747 Вы можете выбрать непроверенный предмет и нажать Accept, чтобы активировать соответствующий инструмент. 0x6A3B0BF5 273957 Неподдерживаемые архетипы 0xF751EC0F 273959 Тяжеловес 0x1A5F9DCF 273960 Охотник 0x4CAA22E1 273961 Охотник и тяжеловес 0x828B2D33 274457 Один мертв 0xF58C1DA5 274458 Все мертвы 0x6C854C1F 274459 25% мертвы 0x1B827C89 274460 50% мертвы 0x85E6E92A 274461 75% мертвы 0xCA85E647 274462 Показать 0x8AAF3DEB 274463 Волна 0xE6C699C6 274464 Добавить ИИ 0x586BCC07 274465 Животные и союзники 0x22968089 274735 Отключить костюм-крыло 0x54562B64 276048 Выбор группы 0xA542D463 276049 Нормальное движение 0xAE95EEAB 276050 Привязка к ландшафту 0xB5FBC2A4 276051 Дублировать 0x7CA083D3 276052 Восстановить ориентацию 0xB4D1043A 276053 Вращать и двигать камеру 0x96FC8B50 276054 Исследовать 0xDDFB3C75 276055 Играть 0xFF575918 276057 Изменить координаты 0x9D46B018 276058 Удалить похожие объекты 0xE1587FA0 277097 Нельзя изменять неск. объектов 0xC95887CD 277098 Отменить выбор 0x20DFEB80 277099 Активатор: 0x17F42C61 278140 СОЗДАТЬ НОВУЮ КАРТУ: "%ls" 0x4E461138 281905 Волна врагов 1 0xD74F4082 281906 Волна врагов 2 0xA0487014 281907 Волна врагов 3 0x3E2CE5B7 281908 Волна врагов 4 0x492BD521 281909 Волна врагов 5 0x10E6BD29 281910 Волна животных 1 0x89EFEC93 281911 Волна животных 2 0xFEE8DC05 281912 Волна животных 3 0x608C49A6 281913 Волна животных 4 0x178B7930 281914 Волна животных 5 0x217402D4 281927 Выполнить 0x86D1481D 281928 Перейти 0xE78F41D0 281929 Отрегулировать 0x40AAF60E 281930 Параметры объекта 0x92D0513A 281931 Изменить координаты 0x59F0E816 281932 Бросить на землю 0xE11004A8 281933 Удалить похожие объекты 0x35AA387B 281934 Параметры возрождения 0x87A79E2F 281935 Изменить координаты 0xD250BF9F 281936 Двигать 0xB44D603A 281937 Сместить по оси X 0xC34A50AC 281938 Сместить по оси Y 0x5A430116 281939 Сместить по оси Z 0x6B3F0531 281940 Вращать 0xAF7D12A0 281941 Повернуть вдоль оси X 0xD87A2236 281942 Повернуть вдоль оси Y 0x4173738C 281943 Повернуть вдоль оси Z 0xB1648474 281953 Все волны 0xD1788F7B 281954 Текущая волна 0xF2E1D9BC 284728 По сигналу тревоги 0x9C16FD44 284729 Добавить объекты 0x6617ADAE 284781 Объекты 0xE1A2CBE8 284782 Игровые объекты 0xDCC6FC68 284783 ИИ окружения 0xA740A659 284784 Точки анимации 0xC9A2E38B 305159 Ландшафт 0xA33DB842 305160 Игровой процесс 0x15141DA4 305927 Внимание! Между волнами есть промежуток 0xEDADD329 305928 Вражеский ИИ, не менее %i в волне подкрепления 0x90A75648 314276 Переместить вверх/вниз 0xAB2870CD 317651 Нет предпочтений 0x65961149 318861 Все 0xE57F6C44 319934 Вы собираетесь начать игру без точки возрождения игрока. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам. Вы можете добавить точку возрождения игрока, воспользовавшись пунктом настроек "Игровые предметы". Чтобы убедиться в наличии на карте всех необходимых элементов, уточните статус ее проверки, доступный из стартового меню. 0xD82FF6AE 320100 Выберите исходное оружие игрока. 0x9F22DB77 320101 Выберите, будет ли игрок начинать с базовым или полным набором навыков. Также вы можете указать, будут ли игроку доступны все виды убийств, или особые убийства доступны не будут. 0xD932617E 320102 Выберите, сколько полосок здоровья будет у игрока. 0x256FE157 320103 При включении игроки не смогут восстанавливать здоровье вручную. 0x9F610E98 320104 Игроки не будут получать урон от падений. 0x3CEFD85B 320117 Игроки не будут получать урон от огня. 0x1895DD84 320118 Игроки не будут получать урон от взрывов. 0x9E7A5757 320119 Игроки не будут получать урон. 0x8BBEAFBE 320132 Игроки получают бесконечный боезапас. 0x94A3F3DA 320133 У игроков не кончается запас воздуха под водой. 0xA59398B0 320134 Игроки могут бежать бесконечно. 0x5E40F9D5 320135 Враги умирают после одного попадания. 0x08EC2D10 320136 У игроков нет ни костюма-крыла, ни парашюта. 0x37F71CED 320138 Все враги помечаются в начале игры. 0x20B8EE18 320139 Животные помечаются в начале игры. 0x676B4B36 320140 Все растения подсвечиваются в начале игры. 0xBC063A9F 320141 Все враги отображаются на мини-карте в начале игры. 0xCF19CD71 320142 На экране не отображается мини-карта. 0xE1691DDB 320143 На экране не отображается местоположение напарника. 0xF0CD35DD 320144 На экране не отображается индикатор обнаружения. 0x359D102D 320145 На экране не отображается счетчик боеприпасов и метательных снарядов. 0xD1F0D9A2 320146 На экране не отображается прицел. 0x857B27F3 320147 На экране не отображается шкала здоровья. 0x5E693FCE 320148 Добавляет счетчик времени. Когда он достигает нуля, игра заканчивается. 0x052C61F1 320149 Если игрока обнаруживают, игра заканчивается. 0x7EF2C6DF 320151 Время после срабатывания сигнала тревоги, через которое появляется подкрепление. 0xF9ABA766 321192 При включении шкала здоровья не будет автоматически восстанавливаться. 0x5558AC10 323199 Выберите инструмент 0xB8F70099 323201 Если срабатывает сигнал тревоги, игра заканчивается. 0x3FBD1EA2 323766 Вы не будете получать урон во время тестирования карты. 0xF7F1DA71 323767 Вы будете невидимы для ИИ во время тестирования карты. 0x9CCAA932 325530 Переместить объект вверх/вниз 0x7AD7A210 325572 Игрок погибает от одного выстрела 0x283805FE 325586 Опасное вождение 0xBC0CDDA5 325605 Измененная гравитация 0x5F8486FD 325607 Измененная высота прыжка 0x8F1B066A 326245 Разрешить снег 0x95DDBDDE 326246 Окружающее освещение: 0xE13EC0BF 326247 Окружающий звук: 0x6D0995A9 326507 Транспорт, которым управляют игроки, не будет получать урон от падений и столкновений. 0x019B9957 326508 Игроки будут умирать после одного попадания. 0xFF5D8301 326509 Убрать гравитацию. Обычное значение гравитации - 100. 0xC382D782 326510 Измените высоту прыжка игрока. Чем больше число, тем выше игрок сможет прыгнуть. 0xC03C2DFC 326691 Вы собираетесь начать игру без точки возрождения игрока. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам. 0x7576CD4D 326694 Изменить параметры 0x2352660D 326695 Настройки возрождения 0xC50739B2 327961 Враги и союзники 0x543DEA9E 327968 Бросить на землю 0x9E853B43 328027 Враги будут погибать только от выстрелов в голову. 0xBB4DFF49 328138 Скорость камеры показывает скорость движения вашей точки обзора в метрах в секунду. 0x7B48DDB2 328141 Включить или выключить постоянное отображение границ карты. 0xCA31765D 328487 Выбрать текстуру 0x92339C1A 341027 1-я волна врагов 0x0B3ACDA0 341788 Подкрепление 0x7C3DFD36 341789 Волна врагов 3 0xE2596895 341790 Волна врагов 4 0x955E5803 341791 Волна врагов 5 0x2E6EB5B7 342069 Сделан снимок экрана 0xE7A01FFA 342081 Показывать сетку ресурсов 0x46D08843 342273 Включить или выключить отображение сетки ограничений ИИ 0xC8B29DBF 342659 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ УСЛОВИЯ ПРОИГРЫША 0x9A623A9E 342670 Точка возрождения игрока находится в зоне эвакуации 0x1774CADF 342870 Один или несколько объектов находятся полностью под землей 0x2C9DC350 342933 Аванпост освобожден Обнаружения не произошло 0xFADEF437 342934 Аванпост освобожден Тревога не сработала 0x08DD92AF 342960 Ресурс волны 1 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x91D4C315 342961 Ресурс волны 2 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0xE6D3F383 342962 Ресурс волны 3 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x78B76620 342963 Ресурс волны 4 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x0FB056B6 342964 Ресурс волны 5 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x4BA486B8 343373 Использовать центр выбранной области 0x955205B0 343642 Используйте инструмент "Добавить ИИ", чтобы разместить ИИ в том месте карты, где находится указатель. Есть два типа ИИ: ИИ волны и ИИ окружения. ИИ волны непосредственно связан с целями задания. например, в заданиях типа "Атака" ИИ волны будет представлен врагами, а в заданиях типа "Охота" - зверями. ИИ окружения непосредственно к цели задания не относится. ИИ окружения можно добавить без влияния на цель задания и оживить карту, сделать ее симпатичнее, или запустить дополнительный игровой процесс. ИИ волны вводится с помощью инструмента "Добавить ИИ", а ИИ окружения - с помощью инструмента "Добавить новые объекты" На каждой карте размещается от одной до пяти волн. Каждая волна ограничена ресурсами ИИ. ИИ окружения задействует ресурсы всех волн на карте, так что старайтесь не переборщить с объектами ИИ окружения, иначе максимальное количество объектов ИИ в каждой волне упадет. Параметр переключения определяет, как новые волны соотносятся с предыдущими. Например, если вы установили параметр переключения "Один мертв", волна 2 начнется после того, как будет убит первый враг из волны 1. Параметр "Вид" отображает или все объекты ИИ на вашей карте, или только ИИ текущей волны. Эти настройки служат только для отображения. Используйте параметр "Добавить несколько объектов", чтобы одним щелчком добавлять на карту сразу несколько объектов. 0x8D2C63AA 344441 Несколько объектов 0xD43CBCAD 344442 Ресурсы ИИ 0x562C2DCC 344570 Включить поддержку Vista 0x0B9FE195 345418 Выполнить операцию не удалось. Повторите попытку позже. 0xAE13D274 345484 Убрать из избранного 0x8DA636F5 346082 Ваша карта не прошла проверочного испытания. Чтобы убедиться в наличии на карте всех необходимых элементов, воспользуйтесь функцией проверки, доступной из стартового меню. 0xD14A7D54 346097 Вы собираетесь начать игру на карте, не имеющей всех необходимых игровых предметов. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам. 0xAFF4B2EC 346141 Закрепить камеру 0x43064C9C 346142 Открепить камеру 0x6BFFE2B5 346396 Боеготовность врагов 0x9E754A60 346397 Начиная со второй волны, враги становятся внимательнее - у них лучше обзор, они быстрее замечают игроков и в целом быстрее реагируют. 0x1E3BBEE6 346398 Откл. распространение боевых действий 0x603393F4 346399 Если данная функция включена, враги, начиная со второй волны, не будут получать информацию обо всех боях на карте. Они будут вступать в ближайший бой. 0x12FA8A57 346551 ДАЛЕЕ 0xD1023E0A 346860 Чаща леса 0x85F260E4 346861 Гирокоптер 0x21C09831 346862 Лодка 0x45F39868 346863 Аркада 0x23C1A0D4 346864 Гонка 0x2264DB1C 346872 ЦЕЛЬ ЗАДАНИЯ 0xDC2C503C 346873 Вы можете выбрать из 4 целей задания. Цель задания определяет задачу игрока. 0x4A202D7C 346874 ЗАГРУЗКА КАРТЫ 0x3CA4AAB9 346875 Вы можете загружать и редактировать карты, созданные другими игроками. Неплохой способ познать секреты мастерства. 0x61F8A347 346880 ПРОВЕРКА 0x12397BC7 346881 Перед публикацией карта должна пройти несколько проверочных тестов, чтобы удостовериться, что на вашей карте могут играть другие игроки, и что в ней нет ошибок. В Редакторе карт откройте меню и выберите функцию "Проверка", чтобы узнать, соответствует ли ваша карта всем параметрам. 0x0ED04460 346882 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0xFE4B9162 346883 На всех картах, созданных сообществом, можно играть в одиночку или в совместном режиме. 0x64E27828 346884 НА ТЕХНИКЕ 0x94C87720 346885 Как и объекты ИИ окружения, траснпорт является частью ресурсов ИИ. Добавляя очередной объект на карту, убедитесь, что вы следите за рациональным использованием ресурсов. 0xE2E9C479 346886 ВОДНЫЕ СЛОИ 0xA793B055 346887 Инструмент "Водные слои" помогает создавать водные поверхности из данных текстур. Искусно применяя этот инструмент, вы сможете создать карту с различными водными уровнями и водопадами. 0xD29B9691 346888 ТИПЫ ЛАНДШАФТА 0x560071AF 346889 Не хотите создавать собственный ландшафт? Выберите "Тип ландшафта", и пространство игры будет собрано из имеющихся элементов в случайном порядке. 0x0A20CE69 346890 УРОВЕНЬ ОКЕАНА 0xA0171398 346891 Настройки уровня океана находятся в инструменте "Окружающая среда" и позволяют задать единый водный слой для всей карты. 0xF8DDDAF6 346892 ОБЪЕКТЫ ИГРОВОГО ПРОЦЕССА 0xB7AC002D 346893 Объекты, которые должны обязательно присутствовать на карте, чтобы она прошла проверочные тесты, перегруппируются в инструменте "Объекты игрового процесса". Здесь вы найдете точки возрождения игрока, сигнализации и т.п. 0xF914ADCE 346894 ТОЧКИ ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЯ В СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЕ 0x5770F7C1 346895 Если вы размещаете две точки возрождения, то второй игрок будет возрождаться во второй точке. Таким образом, в начале задания игроки появляются в разных точках. 0xD0B7F74D 346896 ОСВЕЩЕНИЕ 0x9AFEAE97 346897 Искусственное освещение включается только в темное время суток. 0xA93BDC58 346898 ИИ 0x531FBE01 346899 Вы можете создать до 5 волн ИИ. Каждая волна поддерживает максимальный объем ИИ. 0x875173B7 346900 ПЕРЕКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ИИ 0xA2D4A086 346901 Эта функция позволяет определить, когда запускается новая волна ИИ. После того, как умрет половина врагов из предыдущей волны? Или сразу после того, как умрет первый из них? Используя различные настройки, вы сможете изменять темп боя. 0x17BEB3C7 346902 ИИ ОКРУЖЕНИЯ 0xFEB4B3C8 346903 ИИ окружения непосредственно к цели задания не относится. ИИ окружения можно добавить без влияния на цель задания, чтобы сделать карту более интересной или сложной. Но помните, что чем больше таких объектов вы используете, тем меньше объектов ИИ будет вмещать каждая волна. 0x5EE5771F 346904 ФУНКЦИИ ИИ ОКРУЖЕНИЯ 0xFF4CCB1C 346905 У ИИ окружения есть точки возрождения. В меню функций объектов можно выбрать следующие варианты: появляться один раз, возрождаться, или возрождаться незаметно. 0xBD9B768F 346906 ТОЧКИ АНИМАЦИИ 0xBDCA6E1C 346907 Точки анимации - точки привлечения внимания, на которые реагирует ИИ вашей карты. ИИ на карте случайным образом выберет одну из точек анимации, переместится в эту точку и запустит соответствующую анимацию. 0x02667190 346908 РЕСУРС ПАМЯТИ 0x3B5E1CB2 346909 Не все объекты ИИ могут использовать точки анимации. В графе "неподдерживаемые архетипы" вы найдете более подробную информацию. 0x1CEC0402 346910 Индикатор памяти отражает ряд ресурсов, которые используют объекты вашей карты. Если вы использовали много типов объектов, которые не пользуются общими ресурсами, это может плохо сказаться на производительности. 0xF002CF17 346911 Вы можете изменять продолжительность анимации и восстановления. Для этого выберите одну из точек анимации на карте и откройте меню "Редактировать объект". 0x2423D9FE 346912 КОЛИЧЕСТВО ОБЪЕКТОВ 0x07BE30CB 346913 Индикатор объектов отражает количество объектов и растительности, которую вы использовали в карте. Их ценность различна. Достигнув 100%, вы не сможете добавлять новые объекты. 0xFB7C7ADD 346914 БЫСТРОДЕЙСТВИЕ 0xBF4163A9 346915 Индикатор "Быстродействие" указывает на то, насколько плавно будет идти игра в зоне, где вы находитесь. 0x622C8D69 346916 ДОРОГИ 0x8D88FC80 346917 Инструмент "Дорога" помогает прокладывать дорогу по ландшафту. Вы можете создать несколько дорог. 0x4D817EDC 346918 ИГРАТЬ КАРТУ 0x02C034F3 346919 Выбирая вариант "Играть", вы запускаете карту в Редакторе карт и проходите ее так, как будут проходить другие игроки после публикации. 0xD5D1E5B0 346920 ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0xE167E6B8 346921 Выбирая вариант "Исследовать", вы появляетесь рядом с камерой, все условия победы и дополнительные условия поражения отключены. Вы невидимы и неуязвимы. 0x699DE9C8 346922 ВАРИАНТ "В ИГРЕ" 0x53E3671E 346923 В режиме "Играть" или "Исследовать" в меню редактора карт можно включить настройки "Неуязвимость" и "Невидимость". Это поможет вам протестировать карту. 0x8F08AA78 346924 СНЕГ И ПЕРСПЕКТИВА 0x3979B6A8 346925 Снег и перспектива видны, только если вы играете на данной карте. 0xEEA4DB91 346926 ОКРУЖАЮЩАЯ СРЕДА 0x63BA2A1D 346927 Инструмент "Окружающая среда" помогает изменить характер карты. Вы можете настроить время дня, облачность, освещение, звуки и параметры гидросферы. 0x0FC5246A 346928 ГРАНИЦЫ КАРТЫ 0x8C2B2E1A 346929 Инструмент "Границы карты" помогает задавать на карте границы игровой зоны. Игроки, вышедшие за границы карты, должны вернуться в битву до окончания обратного отсчета. 0x576104E7 346930 СНИМКИ 0xC97CD7E7 346931 В инструментах ландшафта находится функция "Снимки", которая позволяет делать "фотографии" карты. Снимки появляются в списке карт. Постарайтесь сделать такие кадры, которые привлекут внимание игроков. 0x8B614152 346932 МОДИФИКАТОРЫ 0x901C729F 346933 Модификаторы - это изменения игрового процесса на карте. Интенсивность воздействия зависит от того, какие именно модификаторы и в каких сочетаниях используются. 0x6831E923 346934 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ ЦЕЛЬ ЗАДАНИЯ 0xC59E0495 346935 Решили изменить цель задания? Вы можете это сделать в меню во время редактирования карты. Ландшафт и его объекты сохранятся, но все объекты ИИ и игрового процесса будут удалены. 0x8138E243 346936 КОМПЛЕКТЫ ОРУЖИЯ И СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ ИГРОКА 0x0BC087F3 346937 Хотите изменить снаряжение? Выберите функцию "Модификаторы" в рюкзаке игрока. Если вам там ничего не понравилось, выберите комплект снаряжения из пустой ячейки и поместите выбранное оружие рядом с точкой возрождения игрока. 0xAECEB8F6 346938 НАВИГАЦИОННАЯ СЕТКА 0xD402D85E 346939 Навигационная сетка представляет области, по которым могут передвигаться управляемые ИИ персонажи и техника. Если эти зоны не соединены друг с другом, переходить из одной в другую персонажи не смогут. Используйте инструмент сглаживания рельефа, чтобы объединить такие зоны. 0xA50886F2 346940 РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ 0x47A0C235 346941 Инструмент "Растительность" помогает быстро добавить на карту зеленые зоны. 0x1F5C7198 346942 ТЕКСТУРЫ 0xFA0C4399 346943 Инструмент "Текстуры" помогает задавать ландшафту разнообразные поверхности, такие как трава, грунт, скалы. Вы также можете в любое время изменить текстуру данной ячейки и поэкспериментировать с видом местности. 0x36716F6D 346944 ВЫРАВНИВАНИЕ 0xBECDF640 346945 ВЫРАВНИВАНИЕ Используйте инструмент "Выравнивание", чтобы создавать плоские поверхности со стартовой точки. Это удобно для игрового процесса и помогает создавать поверхности, с оптимальной навигационной сеткой. 0xB81ED0CA 346991 ОТМЕТКИ ЦЕЛИ 0x63B199BC 346992 С помощью отметок цели можно провести игрока по наиболее важным местам на карте. 0x90BEB3A6 346996 Берег озера 0x378CF014 346997 Ближний бой 0x37DCC532 346998 Боевое животное 0xD8672D45 346999 Вооруженный транспорт 0x414BFBFF 347000 Остров 0x8B1AF2E6 347001 Прямой 0x0148C2E7 347058 РЕДАКТОР КАРТ: РУКОВОДСТВО ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЯ 0xDC4C7E24 347064 НЕВЕРНО 0xC4DB8A3E 347065 ВЕРНО 0x0A236915 347074 ОТМЕНА/ПОВТОР/ИГРАТЬ 0x76BB69F8 347814 ПЕРЕЙТИ К ОШИБКЕ 0x888BA155 348061 Потребуется не менее %d МБ свободного места. В противном случае сохранение карты может быть невозможно. Продолжить? 0x30505F3B 348062 Рекомендуется выбрать устройство сохранения, на котором есть не менее %d МБ свободного места. В противном случае сохранение карты может быть невозможно. Продолжить? 0xCE4E7AC1 348173 Настройки возрождения 0x9A1D39F2 348182 Параметры точки анимации 0x14B0FE51 348185 Игровой объект вне навигационной сетки. 0xEF82FF3B 348464 Выйти в редактор карт 0xF045A0BD 348484 ПОИСК… 0xD42B7849 348547 Базовые предложения: все виды убийств, большая часть навыков обращения с оружием и инъекторы 1-го уровня - помимо всего прочего. Все предложения: все. Версии без убийств: исключить все виды убийств. 0x2B631F14 348548 Выберите один из 34 наборов оружия, включающих все виды вооружения. Экспериментируйте, чтобы понять, какое оружие подходит вам лучше всего! 0x4D1318FA 350353 УБРАТЬ ИЗ ИЗБРАННОГО 0x72B194D6 350402 Navmesh: неперный сектор 0x8C46BC5B 353778 Эта карта теперь отмечена как поврежденная 0x967A6AFA 353868 СОРТИРОВКА… 0x52C6AA35 353969 ПАРАМЕТРЫ ОБЪЕКТА 0x09406364 353970 УДАЛИТЬ ВЫДЕЛЕННОЕ 0x6C21B59D 355713 Вкл./выкл. отображение сетки окклюзии 0x3DE6E8F9 355714 Показать сетку окклюзии 0x5DB27AD2 355941 Объект находится не в воде. 0x3819B539 356316 Количество точек анимации на карте достигло предела. 0x8B8D2DEB 360605 Слишком много транспорта. 0x8E67BD78 360606 Слишком много точек возрождения. section section name=0x0C572647 0x4581DE0D 362947 0x19D33CFE 362948 0xE0F405BF 362949 0xA14EDCBC 362950 0xBA45E89A 362951 0xFCA6B5A4 362952 section section name=0x0D0121E2 0x277D81B6 279117 ТЮРЬМА ДУРГЕША section section name=0x0D257AF3 0x157192F0 846 Ожидание других игроков: PLAYER_COUNT. 0x7C86B306 26621 Поиск лобби… 0x8BA33EFC 26622 Оценка лобби: %d из %d. 0xC0D3B456 26623 Вход в лобби… 0xED8F78A2 30552 Синхронизация игры… 0x23BBE008 32279 Поиск лобби… 0x64C5F667 32280 Оценка лобби: %d из %d. 0xAEC38D6B 32281 Вход в лобби… 0xD5620F94 32340 Синхронизация игры… 0x2A744989 32347 Ожидание других игроков: PLAYER_COUNT 0x9C83B31E 151170 Введите текст. 0x4A1549C0 155527 ИЗМЕНИТЬ НАСТРОЙКИ 0x64C418AB 155531 Введите текст. 0x76B46EBC 155532 Неизвестный игрок 0xC0D5F1F4 157215 Нажмите, чтобы начать чат. 0x2310A0C1 157216 Нажмите, чтобы начать чат. 0x4CFDB514 160687 Без звука 0xD63E59DC 160688 Включить звук 0xB70675F8 160689 ScoreboardAction Показать тег игрока 0xA92F75E8 160821 ScoreboardAction Вкл./выкл. звук 0xBC43F14B 266269 СМЕНИТЬ КОМАНДУ 0x86A416F3 266651 НАЧАТЬ ИГРУ 0xCCF1FEDB 266654 ПОДРОБНЕЕ ОБ ИГРЕ 0x60E76541 266655 ИГРОКИ 0xBE6C9764 266683 КАРТА: 0xDBDB2DE1 266733 Не готов 0x73D60D4B 266739 ОБРАТНЫЙ ОТСЧЕТ 0x818B49D3 266740 РЕЖИМ: 0x69D10EB7 266889 Ничего не выбрано 0xC7A2498C 269616 ЗАПУСК ИГРЫ 0x8E8A62FD 277499 ПОДОЖДИТЕ… 0x25F984E5 278362 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ЛОББИ 0xCFDCB7BA 278363 Вы уверены, что хотите выйти? 0xED44A914 283969 Только по приглашениям 0x2BCC040D 283970 Только друзья 0x8C2EEA33 324395 ОТМЕНА ЗАПУСКА 0xC0C0F81D 326261 Общественное лобби 0xB7C7C88B 326262 Пользовательская игра 0xC5054826 326309 Лобби совместного режима 0xD3BF22EF 341957 БИТВЫ КИРАТА 0x4C518B1C 342050 ГОЛОСОВАНИЕ 0x45087C87 343104 ПОКАЗАТЬ ПАРАМЕТРЫ 0x246A1EC1 344428 Без звука 0xF7920B46 344600 ИТОГИ 0xA13702C9 345586 Покинуть лобби и команду? 0xFB4CCDE6 346633 ВХОДЯЩИЕ ИГРОКИ ({0}) 0xED2FA0A6 348026 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ЛОББИ И КОМАНДЫ 0x56480DCA 348063 ОТМЕНА 0x96927EF2 348064 ПОКИНУТЬ ЛОББИ, ОСТАВШИСЬ В КОМАНДЕ 0xEE58E330 348104 Лидер команды 0xC8F44225 348537 РЕЖИМ ВЫБОРА 0xADE7B59B 348538 РЕЖИМ ПРОСМОТРА 0xA8202C82 348539 СМЕНИТЬ КАРТУ 0x506365EF 352422 Ведущий закончил игру. section section name=0x0D6A6D8D 0xFDEE505D 355898 0xDBBC5960 355899 0x6E0973D3 355900 0x198EF918 355901 0xAF153BBE 355902 0x259A0E3C 355903 0xE2E6A3D0 355904 0xD74E9107 355905 0x35D02F3E 355906 0xACD97E84 355907 0x2262B1F3 355908 0xE9301F78 355909 0x68820E18 355910 section section name=0x0D92E393 0xE080CEFB 177928 Вас заметили! Действуйте быстрее, надо срочно спасти заложников. 0x1D3BF447 177931 Выжило заложников: %d / 1 0x8432A5FD 177932 Выжило заложников: %d / 2 0xF335956B 177933 Выжило заложников: %d / 3 0x6D5100C8 177934 Выжило заложников: %d / 4 0x1A56305E 177935 Выжило заложников: %d / 5 0x835F61E4 177936 Выжило заложников: %d / 6 section section name=0x0DABF7A1 0x87DAF62E 56222 Нажмите Crouch, чтобы присесть. 0x0781A928 56223 Нажмите Jump, чтобы прыгнуть. 0xE82C5081 56224 Зажмите Run, чтобы бежать. 0x417D566B 56225 Нажмите Throw, чтобы бросить гранату. 0xC6EA64B7 56226 Нажмите Crouch во время бега, чтобы скользить. 0x3CB0BC30 56227 Чтобы ухватиться за трос, прыгайте с помощью кнопки Jump. 0xC1FE34EE 56228 Используйте ZipSpeed для регулирования скорости спуска по тросу. 0xEABB0B44 157789 Нажмите и удерживайте Throw, чтобы уменьшить время между броском гранаты и взрывом. section section name=0x0DE1AF20 0x8E4744A2 116266 АВАНПОСТ ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0x5A7004FC 191502 НОВЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ! 0x319AAA33 191584 img='MC_PPRare' 0xA680EBEE 191586 img='MC_WDVengeance' 0x7C65D480 193972 ВАС НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛИ 0x9C329E22 193973 ТРЕВОГА НЕ ПОДНИМАЛАСЬ 0x8CA6867F 193974 %d / %d 0x0B67C9BC 196241 img='MC_SupplyDrop' 0x395102B3 196242 img='MC_RCircuit' 0xC910438C 196267 НОВОЕ ДЕЙСТВИЕ 0x13D00D83 326746 Освобожденные аванпосты в регионе под угрозой. 0x516365EB 326747 img='MC_DeFleurOutpost' Крепость де Плёра ослаблена. 0x2D463809 326754 img='MC_NooreOutpost' Крепость Нур ослаблена. 0xEA5EA22F 326755 img='MC_YumaOutpost' Крепость Юмы ослаблена. 0xD61C714E 326756 img='MC_PaganMinOutpost' Крепость Пэйгана ослаблена. 0xEA9637C3 326757 КРЕПОСТЬ ЗАХВАЧЕНА 0x6D2A659A 348732 ОТКРЫТЬ КАРТУ МИРА 0xD7B8A893 348903 ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ НА АВАНПОСТ section section name=0x0DE1CB8C 0xCC7256ED 355287 Для "Побега из Дургеша" эта способность не нужна. section section name=0x0E3AC478 0xFE2D6AE1 262233 Не нападайте на повстанцев. section section name=0x0E4FDBF9 0x0E4FDBF9 275493 Сражайтесь тем же оружием и получите больше 3 звезд, чтобы пройти испытание с оружием. 0xBA12AC8A 348578 Выполнено: section section name=0x0EDFCB53 0xBE9E7836 276870 Режим скрытности 0xFB83A0E8 276871 Передвигайтесь пригнувшись, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. 0x836F10A2 276872 Черный орел 0xFF79AF8D 276873 Орлы нападают на ваших врагов и выводят их из боя. 0x1A664118 276874 Бурый медведь 0x79EDDD23 276891 Медведи - стойкие защитники, способные выдержать огромное количество урона. 0x6D61718E 276900 Бенгальский тигр 0xB2B10E86 276917 Бенгальские тигры - бесстрашные звери, которые наносят противнику огромное количество урона. section section name=0x0F503294 0xB6E47535 251474 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ teammateSupport - передать боеприпасы 0x39078D40 251475 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Heal - передать инъектор здоровья section section name=0x10135ADE 0xFE1676B2 104562 "КИРАТ КОРОЛЯ МИНА" 0x6E3819CE 106250 Люди 0x43E8FE8E 106252 Дикие животные 0xD8E9A36C 106254 Места 0x3AEC4E40 211698 Животные 0x5FF483B8 346630 ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ 0x789CE5F7 346631 Вступительное слово Его Королевского Величества, Пэйгана Мина: "Мои верные поданные, я с радостью поделюсь с вами новой редакцией "Кирата Короля Мина", самого популярного путеводителя по Кирату. С каждым годом растет моя гордость за наш народ. Я благодарю всех и каждого из вас за вашу верность короне, коей вы присягали, и неустанный труд, который дарует Кирату мир и процветание". 0xB1FFFF8C 346632 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x896F29CA 346638 ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ 0x35957F57 346639 В XIX веке британский офицер отправляется в Кират, чтобы заняться подготовкой нового батальона. В письмах, которые он отправлял на родину, читалось желание как можно быстрее вернуться домой. Однако, со временем, он узнает о рае, под названием Шангри-Ла. Не сомневаясь в реальности этого места, офицер все глубже погружается в ужасное великолепие легенды. Никто не знает, что с ним стало, но по слухам, письма того офицера по-прежнему можно найти на просторах Кирата. 0x6B5AF563 346640 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x85518957 346641 ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ 0xBD2EDA9C 346642 Смерть Мохана Гейла стала тяжелым ударом для Золотого пути и всего Кирата. Когда был найден его дневник, он стал святыней, которую охраняют местные дхами. После того, как Пэйган пообещал награду нашедшему дневник, дхами решили разделить его и спрятать страницы. Более десяти лет оставались они скрытыми от Пэйгана Мина. 0x676455FE 346643 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png section section name=0x1161A675 0x3299108A 194632 ТИГР 0x9B137E46 194633 СЛОН 0x2E2CCF40 254995 ТИГР 0x3A124B5A 254996 ТИГР ПРОТИВ ТЯЖЕЛОГО БОЙЦА 0x335AEED3 254997 ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ БОЕЦ 0xEA072141 254998 ХРОНОЛУК 0x4007DF64 254999 ПОТОКИ ВОЗДУХА 0xBA80F31F 255000 СЛОН 0x2850AF01 255001 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ СЛОНОМ 0xF2A5CFBD 260090 СМЕНА СТРЕЛ 0xB13CFC04 260097 КАССЕТНАЯ СТРЕЛА section section name=0x11EEDB81 0xA0F432E8 149411 Навыки 0x27611A40 149412 Нужно: 0x7D5588A0 149413 Очки навыков 0xC4857C40 149414 Доступно очко навыков 0xE656ADFB 149415 ПОЛУЧИТЬ 0x1B908D39 149416 Посмотреть обучение 0xF1BAE095 155690 Навык 0xE0AAA2AF 155695 (%d/%d) 0xBD2F8181 155696 (%d/%d ^) 0x5C04FD13 155697 (%d м/%d м) 0x8DF73168 159717 Получить этот навык? 0x8D5DA303 162299 Недоступно 0x5E55F491 162300 Недостаточно очков навыков. Чтобы получить очки навыков, продолжайте зарабатывать очки опыта. 0xCC70911F 162302 Чтобы разблокировать этот навык, выполните следующие требования: 0x50CA4B7B 199770 Вы уже максимально развили этот навык. 0x7C97089F 200056 Требуется следующий навык: 0x21615E89 200057 Завершите больше заданий, чтобы разблокировать этот навык. 0x9F17EC09 259970 Навык заблокирован 0x1E0C8E2A 259971 Не выполнены условия для разблокирования навыка. 0xEE558F74 275718 %d очк. 0xFA8D1D18 275719 Не хватает очков навыка: %d. 0x821D720B 276308 Ударьте в 1 Колокол Просветления в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла. 0xA93021C8 276313 Ударьте в 2 Колокола Просветления в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла. 0xB02B1089 276314 Ударьте в 3 Колокола Просветления в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла. 0xE671B70F 276315 Ударьте в 4 Колокола Просветления в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла. 0xCD5CE4CC 276316 Победите Ракшаса в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла. 0x4AA55043 276631 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ОХОТНИК. 0x4566BA9A 276648 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР ПЕРЕДОЗА. 0xAFEAE388 276649 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык БЫСТРАЯ РУКА. 0x599D8CB5 276650 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНАЯ ФИЗПОДГОТОВКА. 0xD7151F01 276651 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР КОНЦЕНТРАЦИИ УР. 2. 0xD903774C 325559 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_WDVengeance' "Око за око" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x400A26F6 325577 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_WDAssassination' "Устранение" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x370D1660 325578 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_PPSurvivor' "Охота: выживание" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xA96983C3 325579 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_PPSupplies' "Охота: поставки" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xDE6EB355 325580 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_PPExterminate' "Охота: контроль популяции" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x4767E2EF 325581 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_PPRare' "Неделя моды в Кирате" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x3060D279 325582 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_SupplyDrop' "Припасы для Золотого пути" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xA0DFCFE8 325583 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_FConvoy' "Сопровождение" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xD7D8FF7E 325584 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_Hostage' "Освобождение заложников" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x8B68D1ED 325585 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_BombDisarm' "Обезвреживание бомбы" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xFC6FE17B 325595 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_Longinus' Лонгина (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x6566B0C1 325596 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_YogiReggie' Реджи и Йоги (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x12618057 325597 Завершите больше заданий img='MC_Propaganda' "Центр пропаганды" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x8C0515F4 325598 Пройдите больше испытаний img='MC_RCircuit' "Киностудия "Кират": гонки" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xFB022562 325599 Пройдите больше испытаний img='MC_RSurvivalChallenge' "Киностудия "Кират": выживание" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x620B74D8 325600 Получите 2-й ранг на img='MC_Arena' Арене. 0x150C444E 325601 Повторно захватите аванпосты в режиме img='MC_OutpostMaster' "Возвращение на аванпост". Требуется захватов: %d. Осталось: %d. 0x85B359DF 325602 Уничтожьте img='MC_HConvoy' отряды Гнева Пэйгана (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xF2B46949 325603 Перехватите грузовики с img='MC_Cargo' королевским грузом (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xA045822E 325604 Отбейте img='MC_Retaliation' контратаки на аванпосты (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xD742B2B8 325757 Соберите img='MC_CDemonMask' маски Ялунга (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x4E4BE302 325758 Сорвите img='MC_CPropaganda' агитплакаты (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x394CD394 325759 Отыщите img='MC_CPrayerWheel' молитвенные барабаны (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xA7284637 325760 Соберите img='MC_TX_Letter' потерянные письма (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xD02F76A1 325761 Освободите img='MC_RadioTower' колокольни (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x4926271B 325762 Освободите img='MC_Outpost' аванпосты (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x3E21178D 325763 Освободите аванпосты, оставаясь незамеченным (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xAE9E0A1C 325764 Захватите img='MC_Fortress' крепости (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xD9993A8A 325765 Приобретите улучшения для дома Гейлов (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xB95EB36F 325766 Откройте больше img='MC_ULoc' территорий (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xCE5983F9 325767 Разблокируйте главы путеводителя "Кират Короля Мина" (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x5750D243 325768 Совершите больше убийств выстрелом в голову (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x2057E2D5 325769 Совершите больше обычных убийств (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xBE337776 325770 Совершите больше чистых убийств животных при помощи лука (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xC93447E0 325771 Используйте жетоны наемников (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x503D165A 325772 Приобретите модификацию и раскраску для любого оружия. 0x273A26CC 325773 Приобретите img='MC_TX_Shop' в магазинах больше карт (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xB7853B5D 325774 Получите %d уровень кармы. Осталось: %d ур. 0xC0820BCB 325775 Пролетите %d м. на гирокоптере, планере или с помощью костюма-крыла. Осталось: %d м. 0xF61F25A8 325776 Изготовьте инъекторы охотника, рейнджера или концентрации (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x8118153E 325777 Используйте инъекторы охотника (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x18114484 325778 Используйте инъекторы рейнджера (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x6F167412 325779 Используйте инъекторы концентрации (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xF172E1B1 325780 Продайте в img='MC_TX_Shop' магазине добычу на сумму ^%d. Осталось: ^%d. 0x8675D127 325781 Совершите больше убийств броском ножа (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x1F7C809D 325782 Совершите больше убийств с помощью приманенного зверя (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x687BB00B 325783 Отметьте врагов с помощью фотоаппарата (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xF8C4AD9A 325784 Отвлеките врагов броском камня (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x8FC39D0C 325785 Отпустите тормоз в различных видах транспорта (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xEF0414E9 325786 Пролетите %d м. с помощью костюма-крыла. Осталось: %d м. 0x9803247F 325787 Приобретите уникальное оружие (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x010A75C5 325788 Совершите больше убийств верхом на слоне (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x760D4553 325789 Соберите img='MC_Journal' записи из дневника Мохана Гейла (%d). Осталось: %d. 0xE869D0F0 325790 Выполните задания img='MC_ShangriLa' тханка Шангри-Ла (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x9F6EE066 325791 Завершите img='MC_KarmaEvent' события кармы (%d). Осталось: %d. 0x0667B1DC 325792 Изготовьте инъекторы любого типа (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x7160814A 325793 Пролетите %d м. на гирокоптере. Осталось: %d м. 0xE1DF9CDB 325794 Убейте больше животных (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x96D8AC4D 325795 Убейте больше снежных барсов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0xC429472A 325797 Убейте больше бенгальских тигров (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x8FD86A72 326096 УБИЙСТВА В БЛИЖНЕМ БОЮ 0x16D13BC8 326097 УБИЙСТВА В ДАЛЬНЕМ БОЮ 0x61D60B5E 326098 МОДИФИКАТОРЫ УБИЙСТВ 0xFFB29EFD 326099 ПРОСТОТА ОБРАЩЕНИЯ С ОРУЖИЕМ 0x88B5AE6B 326100 ЭФФЕКТИВНОСТЬ ОРУЖИЯ 0x11BCFFD1 326101 ФИЗИЧЕСКИЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ 0x66BBCF47 326102 СИЛА 0xF604D2D6 326103 ЗДОРОВЬЕ 0x8103E240 326104 ЗНАНИЕ ШЕРПОВ 0x4A5F175B 326105 ИНЪЕКТОРЫ ОХОТНИКА 0x3D5827CD 326106 ИНЪЕКТОРЫ РЕЙНДЖЕРА 0xA4517677 326107 ИНЪЕКТОРЫ КОНЦЕНТРАЦИИ 0xB32E77BC 346310 Убейте больше индийских носорогов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x2A272606 346311 Убейте больше дымчатых леопардов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x5D201690 346312 Убейте больше рыб-демонов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0xC3448333 346313 Убейте больше тянь-шаньских бурых медведей (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0xB443B3A5 346314 Убейте больше медоедов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x2D4AE21F 346315 Убейте больше болотных крокодилов (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x5A4DD289 346316 Убейте больше гималайских медведей (%dx). Осталось: %d. 0x39F473FF 346613 НАВЫК ПОЛУЧЕН 0x95393A75 346666 СТОИМОСТЬ 0xCAF2CF18 348131 Завершите задание "Правда и Справедливость". 0xBDF5FF8E 348147 Сыграйте на %dx картах с высоким рейтингом из списка карт в главном меню. Осталось %d. 0xDD32766B 348731 Завершите 1 задание img='MC_WDVengeance' "Око за око". 0xAA3546FD 348733 Завершите 1 задание img='MC_BombDisarm' "Обезвреживание бомбы". 0x333C1747 348734 Завершите 1 задание img='MC_Longinus' Лонгина. 0x443B27D1 348735 Выполните задание "Расплата" 0xDA5FB272 348736 Поучаствуйте в 1 гонке img='MC_RCircuit' киностудии"Кират". 0xAD5882E4 348737 Уничтожьте 1 img='MC_Retaliation' карательный отряд. 0x3451D35E 348738 Получите ранг 1 на img='MC_Arena' Арене 0x4356E3C8 348739 Купите 1 уникальное оружие. 0xD3E9FE59 348740 Уничтожьте 1 конвой img='MC_HConvoy' "гнев Пэйгана". 0xA4EECECF 348741 Завершите 1 задание img='MC_PPRare' "Неделя моды Кирата". 0x5AAA6AA4 348742 Завершить задание "Радио "Свободный Кират" 0xB148C850 348744 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР ОХОТНИКА УВЕЛИЧЕННОЙ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТИ. 0x9F0BFADF 348745 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР РЕЙНДЖЕРА УВЕЛИЧЕННОЙ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТИ. 0x7567C54B 348746 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР КОНЦЕНТРАЦИИ УВЕЛИЧЕННОЙ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТИ. 0x1ADF74FE 348747 В меню навыков теперь доступен навык ИНЪЕКТОР ОХОТНИКА УР. 2. 0x2DAD5A32 348751 Получите %d-й ранг на img='MC_Arena' Арене (осталось %d) 0xB4A40B88 348829 Выполните задание "Ключ к северу" 0x2E035E45 348830 В меню навыков разблокировано умение ОТЛИЧНАЯ ФИЗПОДГОТОВКА 0xC3A33B1E 348880 Выполните 1 задание img='MC_YogiReggie' Реджи и Йоги 0x5DC7AEBD 348881 Ударьте в %d Колокола Просветления в img='MC_ShangriLa' Шангри-Ла (осталось %d) 0x2AC09E2B 348882 Выполните 1 задание img='MC_FConvoy' "Сопровождение" 0xB3C9CF91 348883 Купите 1 улучшение для дома Гейлов 0xC4CEFF07 348884 Завершите 1 задание img='MC_PPRare' "Неделя моды Кирата". 0x5471E296 350365 Сорвите 1 img='MC_CPropaganda' агитплакат. 0x2376D200 352463 Получите %d-й ранг на img='MC_Arena' Арене (осталось %d) section section name=0x11F0B269 0xC40D23D2 348107 Ключи от Кирата 0x074570C3 348108 КЛЮЧИ ОТ КИРАТА 0x57FD4DE4 348109 Вы активировали %d ключей от Кирата. Отправьте их друзьям, чтобы попробовать совместную игру. 0xBACF4A29 348110 Купите полную версию игры или попросите у друга ключ от Кирата. 0x056E2098 348111 Благодарим за покупку Far Cry® 4. Перезапустите игру, чтобы перейти в полную версию. 0x8ADBC012 348112 Время истекло. Чтобы продолжить, купите полную версию игры. 0x389D7779 348113 Осталось времени: %d ч., %d м. 0xDD5BDE06 348114 Период использования ключей от Кирата истек. Чтобы продолжить играть, купите полную версию Far Cry® 4 и получите ^100000 рупий, которые можно потратить в игре. 0x54F7FC84 348115 В награду за использование ключей от Кирата вы получаете ^100000 рупий. Вы согласны? 0xC70B0CD6 348116 Вашу награду, ^100000 рупий, можно потратить в магазинах после того, как вы доберетесь до Банапура. 0x7F427074 348518 Послать ключ от Кирата 0x77771896 348519 Послать ключи от Кирата 0x49BA78B8 348520 У вас нет ни одного ключа от Кирата. 0x7D6882B5 348521 У вас не осталось ключей от Кирата. 0xD29AB419 348522 Вы не можете отправить ключ от Кирата игроку, который уже имеет полный доступ к игре. 0xE5675CED 348523 Вы не можете отправить ключ от Кирата игроку, который уже получал ключ. 0x623B6422 348524 ОТПРАВИТЬ КЛЮЧ ИГРОКУ 0xF249CF3D 348525 %ls У вас осталось %d ключей. Вы уверены, что хотите отправить ключ от Кирата? 0x7861859C 348526 %ls Это ваш последний ключ! Вы уверены, что хотите отправить его? 0x4D360617 348527 У вас осталось %d ключей. Вы уверены, что хотите отправить ключ от Кирата? 0x0F8F4D5F 348528 Это ваш последний ключ! Вы уверены, что хотите отправить его? 0x6A149EFC 348529 Ключ от Кирата 0x0D7EEDE9 348530 Примите это предложение, скачайте демо-версию в PlayStation®Store и исследуйте открытый мир Far Cry® 4 в течение %d ч. 0xDDA9D62C 348531 Вы успешно отправили ключ от Кирата другу. Предложите ему скачать демо-версию Far Cry® 4 в PlayStation®Store и исследовать открытый мир Far Cry® 4 в течение %d ч. 0x602D0F91 348532 Пожалуйста, подождите… 0x88FA3718 348533 Купить 0xE8E804F3 348534 Купить полную версию 0xEDB4A1C7 348535 Синхронизация ключей от Кирата. 0x27FBD443 348536 Подтверждение доступа к демо-версии. 0xDF8AFA3D 348574 Время истекло 0xF365EDA8 348575 Accept ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЕ 0x856112AA 348576 Accept КУПИТЬ ПОЛНУЮ ВЕРСИЮ 0xDD4252D3 348914 Срок действия "ключа от Кирата" закончился. Купите полную версию игры, чтобы продолжить играть в Far Cry® 4, и получите 100 000^ рупий на внутриигровые покупки. Имейте в виду, что для игры по сети в Far Cry® 4 вам потребуется PlayStation®Plus. 0x21EF1FA5 348915 Выход 0xF63003D9 348916 Эта функция недоступна в режиме испытания. Купите полную версию игры, чтобы получить доступ ко всему контенту Far Cry® 4. 0x961E4AC8 348917 Истек срок действия "ключа от Кирата" вашего напарника по совместной игре. Ваш напарник покидает игру. 0x1B7CD21D 349452 Пробная версия Far Cry® 4: Ключи от Кирата 0x745E40EC 351955 КУПИТЬ ПОЛНУЮ ВЕРСИЮ 0x2522C371 351956 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ПОЛНУЮ ВЕРСИЮ 0x46F9F350 351957 Спасибо за предзаказ Far Cry® 4. Вы можете разблокировать полную версию с помощью PlayStation®Store. 0x7156C78D 351958 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0x16AFD62A 351959 Отправьте ключ от Кирата другу, чтобы поиграть с ним вместе. section section name=0x1251C7A0 0xCDD8AC7B 260150 СЛЕЗЫ ЯЛУНГА 0xDF6D0395 260995 ГОРОД БОЛИ section section name=0x1280C55B 0xF5038BE4 348580 Поиск… 0x60150E63 348581 Вступаем в игру… 0xA33CB7CF 348582 Игра не найдена 0x222A50F3 348583 Повторить поиск section section name=0x12B9255C 0x3CC9C2FB 260098 КАРТА 0xA5C09341 260099 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0xB8D68088 260100 ИГРАТЬ 0x264FD677 260101 ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ 0xB33964EC 260102 СОХРАНИТЬ 0xE2CDC66D 260103 СОХРАНИТЬ КАК 0x87A3168F 260104 НОВАЯ КАРТА 0xB00A9253 260105 МОДИФИКАТОРЫ 0x16C4F802 260106 ПРОВЕРКА 0xD721601D 260107 ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПРОСМОТР 0xD630836C 260108 РАЗМЕСТИТЬ 0x340627C5 260109 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ ЦЕЛЬ ЗАДАНИЯ 0x03B83B0D 260110 НАСТРОЙКИ РЕДАКТОРА 0x2633E825 260111 Тип ландшафта 0x07C8D1D8 260112 Режим игры 0xEB788A06 260113 Цель задания 0xC1E326A5 260114 Равнина 0xB2171D28 260115 Горы 0xA48EF28F 260116 ОСТРОВ 0xE94325D4 260117 СПИСОК КАРТ 0x0DC96CC6 260118 Сетевая игра 0xD59050A0 260119 Аванпост 0x7CA51E0B 260120 Штурм 0xFC537B9E 260121 Охота 0xDE5B53E0 260122 Эвакуация 0x4E9C317E 260123 Аванпост 0xB840308C 260124 Маска Демона 0x2AB87258 260125 Пропаганда 0x7C2DB7CB 260126 Переименовать 0x3B05F53A 260128 Сбалансировано для 0x4AD89686 260129 Описание 0xD3D1C73C 260130 Метка 2 0xA4D6F7AA 260131 Метка 3 0x3AB26209 260132 Метка 4 0x4DB5529F 260133 Метка 5 0x1E8D2BC5 260134 Разместить 0xD9E96999 260140 Показать границы карты 0x99CA9C2F 260141 Подтвердить удаление объектов 0x4FE87BE8 260142 Показать навигационную сетку 0x3CBC4D82 270673 ГОРА ШАНГРИ-ЛА 0xB0BEC2B2 270678 ОСТРОВ ШАНГРИ-ЛА 0x32C7DFCC 274781 ВЫЙТИ 0x4180F30B 274782 ВЫЙТИ В ЛОББИ 0xCF37DF41 274783 РЕДАКТОР 0xE85561F0 284724 Согласиться с правилами 0x64229689 284726 Вы согласны? 0xC1012A85 341977 Все несохраненные изменения на этой карте будут потеряны, если вы продолжите. Сохранить изменения? 0xC93B02E9 341978 Не сохранять 0x3BEFB059 341979 Сохранить 0x2D6FCC56 345711 Голосование за пропуск карты Нужно голосов: %i 0xAEA38EA1 345723 К СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ КАРТЕ 0xE99AF85C 345724 СООБЩИТЬ О КАРТЕ 0xC039C61E 345756 ПЕРЕЗАПУСТИТЬ 0x6FBE2A0F 345759 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ 0xDB323F88 346215 Назад 0x818CACAD 346218 ПЕРСОНАЖ 0xEA33DD2D 346219 НА ТЕХНИКЕ 0x72E45E71 346222 АВАНПОСТ 0x0D5CD661 346223 ЭВАКУАЦИЯ 0x72EC02E3 346224 ШТУРМ 0x8C393F94 346225 ОХОТА 0xDF2BFB38 347059 ОБЩЕЕ 0xB290A2F1 348172 ДОСТУПНА СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ИГРА 0xB29D8F39 353691 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС (РЕДАКТОР КАРТ) 0x4E47DDBF 353769 СОХРАНИТЬ 0xA0BA55D8 353770 НЕ СОХРАНЯТЬ section section name=0x12CA1ECC 0xFDEEDBEA 277493 На пользовательской карте ({0}) 0x255CC65E 277494 Карты сообщества 0x7843410E 277495 Редактор карт section section name=0x12D04E2D 0x2B0703E3 261123 КОМПЕНСАЦИЯ section section name=0x1358DE58 0xBBCFE21C 362822 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения оружейной кобуры. 0xE71CA44C 362823 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления оружейной кобуры (ур. 1). 0x7E15F5F6 362824 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления оружейной кобуры (ур. 2). 0x0912C560 362825 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления оружейной кобуры (ур. 3). 0x8C905599 362826 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения бумажника. 0x50B2090A 362827 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления бумажника (ур. 1). 0xC9BB58B0 362828 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления бумажника (ур. 2). 0xBEBC6826 362829 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления бумажника (ур. 3). 0x20D8FD85 362830 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления бумажника (ур. 4). 0x0CC1DC7E 362831 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения рюкзака. 0x0A328DCF 362832 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления рюкзака (ур. 1). 0x933BDC75 362833 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления рюкзака (ур. 2). 0xE43CECE3 362834 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления рюкзака (ур. 3). 0x7A587940 362835 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления рюкзака (ур. 4). 0xEBF122CB 362836 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для инъекторов. 0x65414D4C 362837 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для инъекторов (ур. 1). 0xFC481CF6 362838 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для инъекторов (ур. 2). 0x8B4F2C60 362839 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для инъекторов (ур. 3). 0x152BB9C3 362840 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для инъекторов (ур. 4). 0xE9B433F3 362841 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для приманок. 0x1A566F69 362842 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для приманок (ур. 1). 0x835F3ED3 362843 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для приманок (ур. 2). 0xF4580E45 362844 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для приманок (ур. 3). 0x6A3C9BE6 362845 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для приманок (ур. 4). 0xDD069F4B 362846 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для патронов. 0xF6C6E1B0 362847 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для патронов (ур. 1). 0x6FCFB00A 362848 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для патронов (ур. 2). 0x18C8809C 362849 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для патронов (ур. 3). 0x86AC153F 362850 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для патронов (ур. 4). 0xDC2E2684 362851 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для метательного оружия. 0x6C878DC7 362852 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для метательного оружия (ур. 1). 0xF58EDC7D 362853 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для метательного оружия (ур. 2). 0x8289ECEB 362854 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для метательного оружия (ур. 3). 0x1CED7948 362855 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для метательного оружия (ур. 4). 0x833015DD 362856 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для взрывчатки. 0x018EC0F4 362857 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для взрывчатки (ур. 1). 0x9887914E 362858 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для взрывчатки (ур. 2). 0xEF80A1D8 362859 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для взрывчатки (ур. 3). 0x71E4347B 362860 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для взрывчатки (ур. 4). 0x90964E76 362861 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения сумки для тяжелых боеприпасов. 0xB259F024 362862 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для тяжелых боеприпасов (ур. 1). 0x2B50A19E 362863 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для тяжелых боеприпасов (ур. 2). 0x5C579108 362864 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для тяжелых боеприпасов (ур. 3). 0xC23304AB 362865 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления сумки для тяжелых боеприпасов (ур. 4). 0x00A5F467 362866 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для улучшения колчана. 0x0E471ED7 362867 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления колчана (ур. 1). 0x974E4F6D 362868 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления колчана (ур. 2). 0xE0497FFB 362869 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления колчана (ур. 3). 0x7E2DEA58 362870 Откройте ящик с охотничьими трофеями, чтобы получить шкуры, необходимые для изготовления колчана (ур. 4). section section name=0x13F7430E 0xA6319B08 361378 УЛУЧШЕНИЯ РАДИОСТАНЦИИ 0x787820F8 361392 Аптечка 0x2DEEF2AA 361393 Несколько аптечек, которые помогут вам пережить атаку. 0x85E92CD7 361394 Укрепления: север 0x7BC963EB 361395 Укрепления с северной стороны, которые не позволят врагам пробраться на радиостанцию. 0x77AFF5CA 361396 Укрепления: запад 0x22392798 361397 Укрепления с западной стороны, которые не позволят врагам пробраться на радиостанцию. 0x83E0D1D9 361398 Укрепления: юг 0xD676038B 361399 Укрепления с южной стороны, которые не позволят врагам пробраться на радиостанцию. 0xCADF0142 361400 Минное поле: юг 0x9F49D310 361401 Минное поле с южной стороны - лучший способ взорвать врагов 0x3E902551 361402 Минное поле: запад 0x6B06F703 361403 Минное поле с западной стороны - лучший способ взорвать врагов 0xCCD6FC4C 361404 Минное поле: север 0x99402E1E 361405 Минное поле с северной стороны - лучший способ взорвать врагов 0xCED1A8B6 361406 Минное поле: восток 0x9B477AE4 361407 Минное поле с восточной стороны - лучший способ взорвать врагов 0x644D2FE2 361408 Бочки-ловушки: север 0x31DBFDB0 361409 Бочки-ловушки с северной стороны. Выстрелите, чтобы обрушить их на врагов 0x6244D2EC 361410 Бочки-ловушки: юг 0x37D200BE 361411 Бочки-ловушки с южной стороны. Выстрелите, чтобы обрушить их на врагов 0x960BF6FF 361412 Бочки-ловушки: запад 0xC39D24AD 361413 Бочки-ловушки с западной стороны. Выстрелите, чтобы обрушить их на врагов 0xD4FE6097 361414 Огненные ловушки с северной стороны. Подожгите, чтобы сжечь врагов заживо 0x8168B2C5 361415 Огненные ловушки: север 0x87614FCB 361416 Огненные ловушки: юг 0xD2F79D99 361417 Огненные ловушки с южной стороны. Подожгите, чтобы сжечь врагов заживо 0x732E6BD8 361418 Огненные ловушки: запад 0x26B8B98A 361419 Огненные ловушки с западной стороны. Подожгите, чтобы сжечь врагов заживо 0xB1E293D1 361420 Пулемет: север 0xE4744183 361421 Пулемет с северной стороны, чтобы уничтожать врагов. 0xB7EB6EDF 361422 Пулемет: юг 0xE27DBC8D 361423 Пулемет с южной стороны, чтобы уничтожать врагов. 0x32816F8C 361424 Гранатомет: запад 0x6717BDDE 361425 Гранатомет с западной стороны, чтобы стереть врагов в порошок 0x62062521 361426 Ящики с боеприпасами - во время боя придется часто перезаряжать оружие. 0x3790F773 361427 Ящики с боеприпасами 0x1648A995 361428 Бронежилет 0x43DE7BC7 361429 Бронежилет - чтобы вас не убили сразу. 0x592ED67F 361430 Животное в клетке: север 0x0CB8042D 361431 Животное в клетке с северной стороны. Скормите ему врагов. 0x5F272B71 361432 Животное в клетке: юг 0x0AB1F923 361433 Животное в клетке с южной стороны. Скормите ему врагов. 0x553C9B8B 361434 Сад 0x00AA49D9 361435 Сад - здесь есть растения, которые можно использовать для создания инъекторов. 0x7A0BD0A5 362502 Это улучшение станет доступно только после выполнения задания по улучшению. 0x3B62C595 362724 В магазине доступны новые улучшения для радиостанции. 0x46E7038E 362768 РАЗБЛОКИРОВАНО УЛУЧШЕНИЕ 0xC15A4632 362923 Построено улучшение: аптечка 0xC0D710A5 362924 Построено улучшение "Укрепления: север" 0x0982C067 362925 Построено улучшение "Укрепления: запад" 0x8DC8CE9D 362926 Построено улучшение "Укрепления: юг" 0xEA5CBB81 362927 Построено улучшение "Минное поле: юг" 0x6E16B57B 362928 Построено улучшение "Минное поле: запад" 0x0DE29F7B 362929 Построено улучшение "Минное поле: север" 0x5088832D 362930 Построено улучшение "Минное поле: восток" 0x3C248A47 362931 Построено улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: север" 0xDB9AAEBD 362932 Построено улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: юг" 0x5FD0A047 362933 Построено улучшение "Бочки-ловушки: запад" 0x99CB1AB1 362934 Построено улучшение "Огненные ловушки: север" 0x7E753E4B 362935 Построено улучшение "Огненные ловушки: юг" 0xFA3F30B1 362936 Построено улучшение "Огненные ловушки: запад" 0x832144ED 362937 Построено улучшение "Пулемет: север" 0x649F6017 362938 Построено улучшение "Пулемет: юг" 0x96780A58 362939 Построено улучшение "Гранатомет: запад" 0xBB7FF44D 362940 Построено улучшение: ящики с боеприпасами 0xF2376B5E 362941 Построено улучшение: бронежилет 0xB2A70647 362942 Построено улучшение "Животное в клетке: север" 0x551922BD 362943 Построено улучшение "Животное в клетке: юг" 0x087B220F 362944 Построено улучшение: сад section section name=0x146BB360 0xDEDF1A33 110945 Трофеи 0x2E9F8140 110946 Сначала новые предметы 0xBE8C913A 110947 Сначала предметы на продажу 0x2A7452EF 110948 Сначала самые дорогие предметы 0x6E2E8966 110949 Подтвердите 0x2F8B6764 110950 Вы не сможете вернуть выброшенный предмет. Продолжить? 0xBFB1C3B5 111339 Трофеи 0x51E19A3C 155698 Сначала растения 0x5A68D44A 155699 Трофеи 0x93EB92FE 155700 Рюкзак 0x40438A84 155701 Рюкзак 0x35EB2310 155702 Сначала шкуры животных 0x42EC1386 155703 Сначала вещи, используемые для изготовления предметов 0x9EAD37B4 155704 Продать 0xF57E2A11 155705 Изготовить инъектор 0xEF749847 155706 Изготовить снаряжение 0xF2821EA6 155707 Применение: изготовление 0x4362A295 155708 Применение 0x90D2F615 155709 Продать 0x8C50CF00 155710 Изготовить 0x10CBB840 160369 Пусто 0x6C193425 160371 Эта ячейка пуста. 0x657BDDB0 163601 Стоимость 0xC5DADA6F 166111 Нельзя выбросить 0xC71D181E 166112 Это редкая вещь, используемая только для изготовления предметов. 0x79172308 205685 Примечания 0xC21DA562 273492 Изготовить стрелы 0x7256EA28 274914 СОРТИРОВАТЬ ПО: 0xE8A3523E 274915 СОРТИРОВАТЬ ПО: НОВИЗНЕ 0x87927141 274916 СОРТИРОВАТЬ ПО: ЦЕНЕ 0x136AB294 274917 СОРТИРОВАТЬ ПО: ТИПУ 0xCEC3AFC2 275450 Сохранить section section name=0x14B75F81 0xF7CA2B7E 155230 Магазин Uplay 0x380AFF13 159292 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x9D272DB6 159297 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x5F1DE3E4 159584 Служба Far Cry® 4 сейчас недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xABBD0B8A 159590 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x54A23872 160264 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых местах. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. 0xF9B25016 160801 Недостаточно места на диске. 0x0264E344 160808 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x4225A7ED 166795 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать сетевые списки лидеров. 0x49F4828D 166796 Вы должны быть подключены к Uplay, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x9B26FBF2 167684 В слоте %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Хотите перезаписать? 0xC2F7A36F 172282 Вы будете перенаправлены на сайт Uplay. Нажмите ОК, чтобы продолжить. 0x07FA52C2 172581 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x45F6976E 172582 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. 0xF4AB7482 172583 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0xDEDE14B1 172584 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x7318832D 172585 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0xFD51DCF1 172586 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x87F362D6 172595 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x711196D8 172603 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего ключа возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x9203A60C 172604 Проверка вашего кода… 0xC71A3567 172616 Вы переместитесь в магазин Steam. Для подтверждения нажмите OK. 0x8E9EC973 172767 У вас нет доступа к этой функции в автономном режиме. 0xAA3EC39D 173088 Ваша учетная запись Uplay была активирована на другом компьютере. Игра закрывается. 0xA496ED92 173089 Соединение со службой Uplay потеряно. Вы будете вне сети, пока соединение не восстановится. 0xFC260F86 173090 Соединение со службой Uplay восстановлено. 0x5391506E 346537 Данная функция требует подключения к Uplay. section section name=0x15664516 0x153FEBFD 307930 Армия короля отправила отряд подрывников, чтобы остановить продвижение Золотого пути на север. Отправляйтесь туда и обезвредьте бомбы. section section name=0x15A3F56E 0x98A15908 261132 ЛЕСНОЙ ПОЖАР section section name=0x165DC792 0x2D88DF70 25553 ВОЗОБНОВИТЬ 0x3296B758 156509 СМЕНИТЬ СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0xF2923356 157873 СЧЕТ 0x915EBCE7 160662 Музыка 0x01B0A94C 160831 У 0x46EA32EA 160833 С 0x47BA9E7C 172179 Задержка 0xDACD1EDF 277475 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ МАТЧ 0xEA1D4457 277476 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ МАТЧ? 0x473AE6E1 277477 Все игроки возвращаются в лобби. 0x46AD4FE7 277479 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ МАТЧА 0x5C3A15A5 277480 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ МАТЧА? 0xD0F553B3 277481 Вы потеряете весь опыт, набранный в этом матче. 0x66BB21B2 313023 Вы уверены, что хотите покинуть этот сеанс? section section name=0x176E719F 0xF6CE9827 272897 Аджай встречается с Сабалом. Тот знает, что он теперь на стороне Амита, и в конце концов Аджай решает, нажать ли на курок или нет 0xC17C9F0A 272898 Аджай встречается с Амитой. Она знает, что он теперь на стороне Сабала, и в конце концов Аджай решает, нажать ли на курок или нет section section name=0x189A336B 0xECB9B42A 56236 Нажмите и удерживайте Revive, чтобы оживлять товарищей по команде. 0x4E80268F 56237 Нажимайте ClingOnToLife несколько раз, чтобы остаться в живых 0xA81513DF 56238 Осматривайтесь по сторонам с помощью Look. 0x091AD190 56239 Удерживайте Heal, чтобы лечиться. section section name=0x18C3E8D1 0xA7EC43F9 178189 Собрать грузы: %d / 1 0x3EE51243 178190 Собрать грузы: %d / 2 0x49E222D5 178191 Собрать грузы: %d / 3 0xD786B776 178192 Собрать грузы: %d / 4 0xA08187E0 178193 Собрать грузы: %d / 5 section section name=0x19A526BA 0xB05E4A58 106062 ГИМАЛАЙСКИЙ МОНАЛ 0x1E28A0AA 106063 Моналы - тупые и суетливые птицы, вечно мечущиеся без всякой цели. Легкая добыча для хищников - не то что гордые жители Кирата, отважно противостоящие всем угрозам Золотого пути. 0x2E22BD9A 108595 Дикие животные 0x2CC6CB69 199102 НАХУР 0xF978CC9C 199103 Нахуры начали мигрировать на север по Королевскому мосту, когда король Мин благословил Кират своим сияющим присутствием. Они предпочли сладкую траву на севере гниющей растительности юга. 0x13F4E611 211202 ГИМАЛАЙСКИЙ МЕДВЕДЬ 0x1DB30BB3 211203 В течение года все гималайские медведи будут окрашены в розовый цвет в честь нашего великого короля и бесстрашного лидера Пэйгана Мина. 0x69219475 211204 ЧЕРНЫЙ ОРЕЛ 0xEEA5D48E 211205 Это величественные и благородные птицы парят на недосягаемой высоте, надзирая за всем, что творится на земле, и напоминая нам, что мы тоже должны быть бдительны. 0x44B6EFC3 211206 ДИКИЙ КАБАН 0x156AFA3D 211207 Кабаны известны своей вкусной грудинкой, а также исключительной свирепостью. Их следует избегать по мере возможности, если мясо кабана не требуется подать к столу короля Мина. 0xF6F1AA0E 211208 БОЛОТНЫЙ КРОКОДИЛ 0x0B032927 211209 Этот ужас доисторических времен совсем не изменился за прошедшие тысячелетия, ибо давным-давно достиг совершенства. Сие доказывает, что истина не нуждается ни в совершенствовании, ни в приукрашивании. 0x098E5134 211212 РЫБА-ДЕМОН 0x7D7CCAB9 211213 Рыбы-демоны плавают в водах Кирата, молчаливые и невидимые, пока не почуют измены королю Мину. Тогда они набрасываются на предателя и, не успеет он даже раскаяться или пожалеть о содеянном, обгладывают его плоть до костей. 0x46CDB1B8 211214 ДИКАЯ СОБАКА 0xDA28B641 211215 Пока Кират разобщен, лишь дикие собаки будут бродить по его дорогам. Лишь когда угроза Золотого пути будет устранена, король Мин соберет всех сирот в одну семью. 0xCB1934F0 211216 ИНДИЙСКИЙ СЛОН 0x6C81982A 211217 Хранитель Кирата, по силе и благородству уступающий лишь нашему королю. Он обходит наши земли, принося удачу и счастье всем, кого встретит, и кланяется в присутствии нашего короля Пэйгана Мина. 0x98097511 211220 ДЫМЧАТЫЙ ЛЕОПАРД 0xD72DE4FA 211221 Эта кошка с одинаковой ловкостью лазает по деревьям и прячется в высокой траве, подавая Королевской армии пример упорства в достижении цели. 0x8BF114C1 211224 ГОРНЫЙ РЕЗУС 0x077A683F 211225 Золотой путь привлекает в свои ряды смышленых киратских макак. Это несомненный признак того, в каком отчаянном положении находятся мятежники, раз они не могут найти более подходящих сторонников. 0xB709579A 211228 СВИНЬЯ 0x093C3AA1 211229 Всю свою жизнь свинья роется в грязи и валяется в собственных нечистотах. Лишь когда ее ведут на убой, жизнь свиньи обретает смысл - быть пищей для Королевской армии. Потому свинья благодарна мясникам. 0x926D9B77 211234 ИНДИЙСКИЙ НОСОРОГ 0x42CEDB6A 211235 Бронированная шкура носорога непробиваема, как стены крепости Пола; он смирен, если его не беспокоить, но, почувствовав угрозу, он несется на врага, неся смерть своим рогом. 0xD665E060 211236 ЧЕПРАЧНЫЙ ТАПИР 0xB6366CDC 211237 Тапир - большое, неуклюжее животное, он бесцельно шатается по лесу, становясь легкой добычей для тигров и других сильных зверей. Некоторые животные пригодны лишь на прокорм королевству, и тапир служит напоминанием об этом нашим лояльным гражданам. 0x17721F35 211238 БЕНГАЛЬСКИЙ ТИГР 0x5348796C 211239 У киратского тигра немало общего с нашим выдающимся губернатором - Юмой. Грациозный страж, безжалостный к своим врагам. Но для народа Кирата она - любящая мать, которая кормит и оберегает своих детенышей. 0x899B1CA5 211240 БЕНГАЛЬСКИЙ ГРИФ 0xD90ABD29 211241 Все бенгальские грифы должны быть немедленно перекрашены в розовый цвет в честь нашего великого короля и бесстрашного лидера Пэйгана Мина. Перекраска грифов будет поручена гражданам Кирата в качестве благодарности за верность королю. 0x39F934EE 211242 ТИБЕТСКИЙ ВОЛК 0x3C39E256 211243 Хотя внешность тибетского волка и внушает опасения, утешением жителям Кирата послужит то, что встретить его они смогут, лишь попав под арест. В дикой природе зверь не встречается, и любые заявления об обратном заведомо ложны. 0x79B7AA36 211244 ЯК 0x525EAF96 211245 Яки - яркий пример мощи и непрестанной работы на благо народа Кирата, что делает их подобными королю Мину, равно как и готовность к самопожертвованию во имя высшего блага Кирата. 0x45A3598D 211289 ЗАМБАР 0xC9465D89 211290 Министерство отлова бездомных животных причислило замбаров к крупным паразитам и поощряет их истребление. Мясо замбара вредно для здоровья, поскольку зверь склонен натираться пропитанной мочой почвой. 0x81D1DBB3 211372 НЕПАЛЬСКАЯ ВОРОНА 0x68E48BAA 211373 Говорят, что в ворон перевоплощаются души граждан, погибших в борьбе против короля Мина. Хотя официально Министерство социальной гармонии не поощряет подобных суеверий, оно благодарит своих граждан за столь приятные убеждения. 0x6209195A 245452 СНЕЖНЫЙ БАРС 0x67ADCC2E 245453 Столь царственна грация этого большого кота и столь благороден облик его, что соперничает с любимым нашим королем Мином. Поэтому всякому, кто встретит снежного барса на своем пути, следует немедленно его пристрелить. 0x43E9A63A 276918 ТОЛСТОШКУР (РЕДКИЙ) 0xFEC7E5E2 276919 КРАСНОГОЛОВАЯ ЧЕРЕПАХА 0x3186F2B4 276920 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xBD153CF2 276921 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xF8188637 276922 ТЕНЗИН (РЕДКИЙ) 0x5445D738 276923 Это медлительное животное любит греться на камнях, но убегает прочь при малейшей опасности. Подобная трусость и лень вполне присуща террористам Золотого пути, желающим получить все и даром. 0x948BA3F3 276925 МЕДОЕД 0x6FEE782A 276926 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x70E5883B 276927 В пчелином улье природа имитирует устройство Кирата, каким его видит король Мин: пчелы трудятся сообща и с большой отдачей, а во время войны, когда их лидеру грозит опасность, не щадя себя дают отпор любому агрессору. 0x1FC10486 276928 ГРЕМУЧАЯ ЗМЕЯ 0x98A31EF2 276929 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x57295030 276930 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xBBE44DD9 276931 ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ МЕДВЕДЬ (РЕДКИЙ) 0xB62B085E 276932 Этот странный и уникальный зверь родом не из Кирата, но король Мин решил, что это легендарное создание просто обязано бродить по лесам его любимой страны, и сделалось по слову его, за что народ Кирата ему премного благодарен. 0x97EAA1C0 276933 Среди всех медоедов Гуло - самый редкий и свирепый. Его даже называют дедом всех медоедов, но все знают, что единственный истинный отец всего живого в Кирате - это король Мин. 0x9F1B8392 276934 БЕЗУМНЫЙ ДЕМОН (РЕДКИЙ) 0xB6AE3951 276935 Благодаря щедрой раздаче королем Мином ручных зеркал нападения сумрачного леопарда сзади сократились более чем на 70 процентов. Эта информация предоставлена вам Обществом социальной гармонии. 0xB1F2054C 276936 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xA2431853 276937 Черный водяной дракон (РЕДКИЙ) 0x70AB2D22 276938 Редкий и прекрасный Небесный тигр властвует над дебрями Кирата, так же как наш добрый король Мин - над городами и селами. Любой киратец, павший от когтей Небесного тигра, получил справедливый приговор, все равно что изреченный королем Мином. 0x5CB31658 276939 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xF8EA4822 276940 КРЫСА 0x21276878 276941 После провала реалити-шоу с участием этого редкого носорога Каркадан сбежал, с тех пор он скрывается от людей. Теперь он лишь изредка появляется людям на глаза, когда пасется и утоляет жажду у прохладного пруда, думая, что его никто не видит. 0xCD6F58B8 276942 Красноголовая черепаха медлительна, но панцирь у нее прочный - в этом не трудно заметить сходство с Золотым путем. В обоих случаях есть верное средство - запихнуть гранату в глотку. 0x2444A33C 276945 Вера в Призрачного медведя есть не что иное как суеверие и потому недопустима. Увечья и ранения, нанесенные солдатам были делом рук террористов в больших медвежьих костюмах. 0x744A08E9 276946 ТЯНЬ-ШАНСКИЙ БУРЫЙ МЕДВЕДЬ 0x1E3B532D 276947 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xDC928594 276948 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x4FAE5250 276949 СЛУЖЕБНАЯ СОБАКА 0x9EF320EC 276950 Слоны вообще злопамятны, но этот экземпляр заодно отличается мстительностью. Отдел использования опасных животных имени Пэйгана Мина изучает перспективы применения этого качества, но до тех пор жителям рекомендуется держаться подальше. 0xD285861A 276951 Как и в случае с менее редкими волками, жителям Кирата не стоит беспокоиться о встрече с ним, если только они не окажутся за решеткой тюрьмы королевской армии. В отличие от обычных волков, укус Безумного демона заражает жертву безумием. 0x29B28E3D 276952 СУМРАЧНЫЙ ЛЕОПАРД (РЕДКИЙ) 0x8E84CB8D 276953 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x756625F7 276954 Дикая собака остается дикой собакой, независимо от того, есть у нее имя или нет. Заметив Тензина, сообщите ближайшему офицеру Королевской армии, чтобы зверь был немедленно усыплен. 0x2872EC23 276955 ПЧЕЛИНЫЙ РОЙ 0x2325087A 276956 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x64F61662 276957 Эта редкая рыба названа так из-за темных вод, где она мечет икру. Вообще-то черный водяной дракон - альбинос. Это редкое существо ценится нашими великими губернаторами за пригодность к извлечению информации у террористов. 0x6C1A68DE 276958 НЕБЕСНЫЙ ТИГР (РЕДКИЙ) 0x474EEE1F 276959 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x8CF61177 276960 Пэйган Мин постановил, что мясо гремучей змеи безопасно для употребления в пищу. У него есть особый повар готовящий змеиное рагу. Ходят слухи, что он любит класть мясо гремучей змеи в крабовый рангун. 0x382C9917 276961 ЯПАЛУРА 0xBA08F99F 276962 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xFDB4038E 276963 Благодаря усилиям Министерства отлова бездомных животных крыс в Кирате не осталось. Любой, кто увидит в Кирате крысу, будет не прав и понесет дисциплинарное взыскание. 0x3D2308C1 276964 КАРКАДАН (РЕДКИЙ) 0xCCA1DAB0 276965 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x3B7C59A5 276966 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x49894C98 276967 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x98B00F25 276968 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x106AC9F5 276969 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x243F5383 276970 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xCFE13230 276971 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x4EEFA4D5 276972 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x935F5D66 277142 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x209E7334 277149 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xCA23223D 277150 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xD0359607 277274 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xD60961DC 277275 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x375FB294 277279 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x3F7B424B 277280 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x6B1EA375 277387 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x3386AB92 277388 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xA4436680 277389 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x8B606C08 277390 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x1D8DAC45 277391 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xC02B55EB 277392 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xA435AAAB 277393 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x06F3790F 277394 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xC80216E2 277395 Цепкий медоед отражает все лучшие качества Королевской гвардии: ее боевой дух, нежелание отступать, непримиримость с врагами и находчивость перед лицом невзгод. 0x3E35F6A3 277396 ГУЛО (РЕДКИЙ) 0x09AD2CC7 277397 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x9D151AB9 277398 Этих верных помощников наших воинов даже не пришлось дрессировать - они сами проявили должную дисциплину и прилежание, вдохновленные идеями Пэйгана Мина. 0x207E1AE4 277399 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png section section name=0x1A4F74BA 0x2207EFF8 319868 Ограничение на кол-во масок демона 0x34B8F6CD 319869 Без ограничения 0x0D5990A4 319870 5 0x7C0F7B75 319871 10 0x2E3754D2 319872 15 0xF2807C96 319873 20 0xA0B85331 319874 25 0x3E2A7C08 319875 30 0x6C1253AF 319876 35 0x34EF7511 319877 40 0x66D75AB6 319878 45 0xF845758F 319879 50 0xAA7D5A28 319880 55 0x76CA726C 319881 60 0x24F25DCB 319882 65 0xBA6072F2 319883 70 0xE8585D55 319884 75 0x6340605E 319885 80 0x31784FF9 319886 85 0xAFEA60C0 319887 90 0xFDD24F67 319888 95 0x09E0C126 319889 100 section section name=0x1B83457F 0xAE7B0E4C 346323 Аджай, извини за сюрприз - Йоги переборщил с инъектором, но нам нужно было перевезти тебя для эксперимента. Эта партия инъекторов должна прогнуть стены восприятия, возвысить разум, даруя новый уровень сознания и духовно-космическое единство с окружающим миром. Лучше не сопротивляйся - на измену высадит. Дозы хватит как раз на то, чтоб к нам дошкандыбать. Реджи 0xFDAE4951 346324 Косячок Прозрения 0x37725FF6 346325 Аджай, Ты вновь стал первопроходцем в джунглях духовного пробуждения. "Замок Кафки", как мы его называем, возведет крепость вокруг твоего разума, даруя свободу от неврологических стимулов, что сковывают наши возможности. Йоги подсказывает, что сегодня все будет в порядке, но завтра тебе может стать нехорошо. Мы снова забрали твое барахло, это часть эксперимента - в конце все получишь обратно, не дрейфь. Реджи 0x73214EB2 346326 Замок Кафки 0x40756F60 346327 Аджай, Реджи немного перебрал вот этого самого. Сейчас он свернулся в углу и бормочет что-то про однорукого тромбониста и коров. В общем, все что я могу тебе сказать - дурь отличная, желаю удачи. Будем ждать со всеми твоими пушками согласно утвержденному плану. Йоги 0xBF8B4E2C 346328 Кальян section section name=0x1C3CEAAC 0x76BBE9F6 211497 Вы услышали ругательство. Вы оскорблены! Затем вы слышите фрагмент кода. Значит, оно того стоило. Вы довольны. 0x98624FA3 211679 Офицер вас обнаружил. Убейте его, а код придется получить как-то иначе. section section name=0x1D0D048C 0xE746EDCE 326121 Crouch Присесть. Присев, вы невидимы. section section name=0x1D1BC97E 0x7B911A77 283177 Я вижу яркий свет Это лучи утреннего солнца Дар Банашура Я слышу грохот грома, Трава блестит от воды, Каркает ворон. Ветер дует в лицо, Солнце зашло за тучи, Ворон улетел 0xBC636EA1 283178 Дар Банашура 0x076FF05F 283179 Отец, Золотой Путь - мое призвание. Амита на многое открыла мне глаза. Я осознала всю важность нашей борьбы, и это помогает мне в тренировках. Мое тело превратилось в оружие, служащее высшей цели. Я чувствую себя неуязвимой, мне кажется, что духи нашей чудесной земли приглядывают за мной, позволяют понять в чем истинный смысл моей жизни. Твои слова много значат для меня, думаю, когда-нибудь и мама поймет мой выбор. Люблю вас обоих. Ваша дочь, Тара. 0x2103D0A6 283180 Моя воля сильна 0x9CE0057A 283183 У дхами все чаще спрашивают о Бхадре и ее присутствии в гхате. Помните, что официально она еще не Тарун Матара и у нее нет обязанностей перед народом, пока Бхадра еще не стала невестой земли. До того, как стать Тарун Матарой, Бхадра должна жить как обычный ребенок. Кстати, наши дхами обучались в монастыре Чал Джама, где в совершенстве постигли все ритуалы кремации. Мы позаботимся о ваших близких, вам не о чем беспокоится. Сабал 0xA02E0FD1 283184 Тарун Матара 0x2D1E8961 283185 Друзья мои! В благодарность за снабжение Золотого пути оружием, мы решили выделить Логнину одно из зданий в нашем тренировочном лагере. Прошу, будьте с ним вежливы и любезны, и не стесняйтесь спросить его совета. Я видела, как он разбирает и чистит оружие; поверьте, многим из нас найдется, чему у него поучиться. Амита 0xFE4FD485 283186 Лонгин section section name=0x1D33F49F 0xE5ACE89F 319852 Здоровье 0xD83D2267 319853 50% 0x8E9A87EE 319854 100% 0xDE400D4F 319855 150% 0x5755EB25 319856 200% section section name=0x1D80A0E4 0xFD7886CD 355751 Аванпост с системой из 2 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: средняя сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить мощное оружие. 0xF1B00FAE 355752 Аванпост с системой из 2 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: средняя сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить очки навыков. 0xFED18F13 355753 Аванпост с системой из 2 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: средняя сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить материалы для создания улучшений. 0xB27885B0 355754 Сложность: высокая. Выполните это задание, чтобы получить жетоны наемников и подкрепление повстанцев в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0x2A707B1E 355755 Сложность: высокая. Выполните это задание, чтобы разблокировать гирокоптеры и получить больше патронов в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0xD23153A7 355756 Сложность: высокая. Выполните это задание, чтобы разблокировать слонов и получить клетки с животными в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0xFD50EF5A 355757 Сложность: средняя. Выполните это задание, чтобы получить взрывоопасные бочки в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0x3EB71529 355758 Сложность: низкая. Выполните это задание, чтобы получить миномет и турели в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0xC4D7FAEF 355763 Вращайте молитвенный барабан, чтобы получить дополнительное время. 0x6BA66FF7 355764 Осмотрите этот район, найдите демоническую маску, знак, оставленный серийным убийцей; уничтожьте или снимите ее. Награда: дополнительное время. 0xD840B21B 355765 Сорвите или уничтожьте этот агитплакат, избавьтесь от лжи Пэйгана Мина. Награда: дополнительное время. 0x90F8C3C4 355773 ЗОНА ВЫСАДКИ 0x60E61EDE 355774 Сложность: очень высокая. Доберитесь до зоны высадки, прежде чем истечет время! 0x9C6278F0 355777 ТАЙНИК С ОРУЖИЕМ 0xC72237EB 355778 Найдите это место и откройте еще одну область этого странного мира. Награда: опыт и мощное оружие. 0x5B0F8D79 355912 Аванпост с системой из 3 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: высокая сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить мощное оружие. 0x57C7041A 355913 Аванпост с системой из 3 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: высокая сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить очки навыков. 0x58A684A7 355914 Аванпост с системой из 3 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: высокая сложность. Освободите этот аванпост, чтобы получить материалы для создания улучшений. 0x2A385C90 355943 ГНЕВ ЮМЫ 0x754BD30E 360282 Крепость с системой из 3 img='MC_Alarm' сигнализаций: очень высокая сложность. Освободите эту крепость, чтобы получить мощное оружие. section section name=0x1E7FD937 0xC226334C 261091 Золотому пути катастрофически не хватает припасов. Отправляйтесь к точке выгрузки, заберите груз и относите людям, которые в нем нуждаются. section section name=0x1F88C31B 0x2FC0B7A1 150528 Установить значения по умолчанию? 0x90EE2460 150638 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0xBF8610B6 150702 ВКЛ. 0xA7D91189 150703 ВЫКЛ. 0x52AE6421 260086 ЗАДАНИЕ 0x48E3A745 260087 БИТВЫ КИРАТА 0xE92EEDDB 266738 НАСТРОЙКИ СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0xA113B019 269508 Показать инструкции 0x2B6D9A9C 269515 Видимые подсказки. 0xA02CBA8A 273679 ПОЛНОСТЬЮ 0xCB34BC18 274726 СОХРАНИТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ? 0x6C5D5F53 274727 Хотите сохранить изменения? 0x0066176F 319491 ЧАСТИЧНО 0x1856A8B4 342126 Список убийств 0x9BFBA556 342127 Уведомления 0x69119F6C 342128 Строка счета 0x31587627 342129 Таймер 0x2871F169 342130 Значок усиления на экране 0x164BE9CF 342137 Теги игроков 0xA9BBE17D 342138 Имена игроков 0xBC73F006 342141 Голосовой чат 0x71102614 342660 Включает/выключает список убийств в сетевой игре. 0xE6980166 342661 Включает/выключает строку счета. 0x6FE5079F 342662 Включает/выключает таймер. 0x5434BB42 342663 Включает/выключает отображение командных усилителей. 0x56C7D53F 342664 Включает/выключает теги с информацией об игроках. 0x2FED6703 342665 Включает/выключает теги игроков. 0xE143A7CB 342666 Включает/выключает голосовой чат. 0x10606FCD 342667 Включает/выключает уведомления. 0xB524FA3A 344204 Прокрутка 0x479F6507 346241 Повтор заставки 0x010D8E5F 346242 Повторить заставку сетевой игры. 0x33920964 346317 Всплывающие значки 0x4DD64BE6 346318 Включает/выключает стандартные значки. 0xDBC8DE2E 346868 Теги игроков 0x83F302D0 346869 Включает/выключает имена игроков. 0xF4F43246 346870 Включает/выключает сетевые идентификаторы. 0x3095338E 346871 Сетевые идентификаторы section section name=0x1FA9D6F7 0x375B570C 345651 ПЕРЕИГРАТЬ КАРТУ 0xF2B7863A 345652 СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ КАРТА 0x115722B6 345654 ДОБАВИТЬ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x0F40630E 345655 ВЫЙТИ К СПИСКУ КАРТ 0x66CA1D0B 345716 Ожидание решения игрока %ls 0x4CF33B8C 345751 СЛУЧАЙНАЯ КАРТА 0x4FC56509 352464 ИЗБРАННОЕ section section name=0x201CA69F 0x3A00D08E 208877 img='MC_TX_MissionIcon' section section name=0x225D8544 0x5ABC79A1 355420 На разных аванпостах вы будете получать разные награды. img='MC_OutpostSkill' дает очки навыков. img='MC_OutpostCrafting' дает материалы для изготовления. img='MC_OutpostWeapon' дает оружие. 0xC3B5281B 355421 Находите img='MC_WCacheUndiscovered' тайники, чтобы получить мощное оружие. 0xB4B2188D 355422 Доберитесь до img='MC_Extraction'зоны высадки до того, как кончится время. 0x1D60E7CE 355750 ДУРГЕШ 0x2AD68D2E 355804 Собирайте молитвенные барабаны, агитплакаты и маски Ялунга, чтобы получить дополнительное время. 0x5DD1BDB8 355805 Погибнув во время "Побега из Дургеша", вы вернетесь к начальной колокольне. Все задания будут сброшены, так же как и таймер. 0xC4D8EC02 355806 Выполняйте задания, чтобы получать бонусы в img='MC_Extraction'зоне высадки. 0xB3DFDC94 355807 В режиме "Побег из Дургеша" некоторые улучшения не нужны. Например, нет необходимости улучшать бумажник. 0x2360C105 355808 Некоторые способности нельзя получить в режиме "Побег из Дургеша". 0x5467F193 355809 Старайтесь получить как можно больше опыта, чтобы подняться выше в списке лидеров. 0x5550F026 355810 Во время "Побега из Дургеша" вы не найдете ни img='MC_TX_Shop'магазинов, ни денег. 0x2257C0B0 355811 Если вас ранили, уровень здоровья постепенно восстанавливается до ближайшего деления шкалы. 0xBB5E910A 355812 Соберите 2 img='MC_Plant_Green' зеленых листа, чтобы получить инъектор здоровья. Удерживайте Heal для лечения. 0xCC59A19C 355813 Нажмите Back, чтобы увидеть ваши текущий и лучший результат в правом верхнем углу меню. 0x523D343F 355814 #{} 0x253A04A9 355815 #{} section section name=0x226615D7 0x4CDF8B0B 361551 Уничтожьте всех орлов в округе 0x5F1F4FF6 361552 Уничтожьте всех диких собак в округе 0x3BB913C9 361553 Уничтожьте всех волков в округе 0x63779149 361554 Уничтожьте всех медведей в округе 0xA236FDB5 361555 Уничтожьте всех снежных барсов в округе 0xCD2B7905 361556 В этой области осталось животных: %d / %d 0x4F8DFC22 362815 ОХОТА: КОНТРОЛЬ ПОПУЛЯЦИИ 0x5C74F017 362819 Охотьтесь на орлов в указанной области. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. 0x86F2A468 362884 Поблизости img='MC_D90_Hunting_Icon' расплодились орлы. Перебейте их, чтобы получить награду. 0xD5ED2E91 362885 Поблизости img='MC_D90_Hunting_Icon' расплодились снежные барсы. Перебейте их, чтобы получить награду. 0xCB5C53AD 362886 Поблизости img='MC_D90_Hunting_Icon' расплодились дикие собаки. Перебейте их, чтобы получить награду. 0xB74FD69D 362887 Поблизости img='MC_D90_Hunting_Icon' расплодились медведи. Перебейте их, чтобы получить награду. 0xA06B6508 362888 Поблизости img='MC_D90_Hunting_Icon' расплодились волки. Перебейте их, чтобы получить награду. 0x440F0909 362889 ОХОТА: КОНТРОЛЬ ПОПУЛЯЦИИ 0x72B3A6FD 362890 Охотьтесь на волков в указанной области. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. 0x0107AEF1 362891 Охотьтесь на медведей в указанной области. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. 0xA688F246 362892 Охотьтесь на диких собак в указанной области. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. 0xD6C66B9E 362893 Охотьтесь на снежных барсов в указанной области. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. 0xE729CCEF 362918 img='MC_D90_Hunting' section section name=0x22671B77 0x4A22470F 326151 Используйте минометы, чтобы стереть ракшасов с лица земли. section section name=0x22747CC0 0x9D260DAA 349136 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0xBCC59D3A 349137 Хотите сохранить текущие настройки? 0xE2504CBC 349138 Применить 0x575D5488 349139 Новые настройки не вступят в силу до следующего запуска игры. 0xF9E1E84B 349140 Новые настройки не вступят в силу до следующего запуска игры. Хотите выйти и перезагрузить игру? 0x6C98D5D3 353764 Потеряна связь с Uplay. Перезайдите в игру, чтобы использовать возможности службы. section section name=0x22F5F406 0x398021F9 261077 Сопровождайте и защищайте конвой с оружием, необходимым для борьбы с де Плёром, пока конвой не доберется до места назначения. section section name=0x2349FB0D 0xD921AD63 319857 Время захвата: 0x4195080F 319858 30 секунд 0x8975877F 319859 1 минута 0x0B2510AE 319860 1,5 минуты 0xFE60C3D4 319861 2 минуты 0x4C401FC4 319862 2,5 минуты 0xB4D0DB75 319863 3 минуты 0x3F54CBAA 319864 3,5 минуты 0xF7B444DA 319865 4 минуты 0xB0143E0A 319866 4,5 минуты 0xC96831BF 319867 5 минут section section name=0x23DF0D80 0x2CA1AD0C 313371 Ошибка загрузки. Сохраненные данные повреждены и не могут быть загружены. 0x5F2271C0 313407 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xA3A6C20F 313443 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x0126AB5D 323504 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x608CDDB9 323505 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x03F4F63C 323506 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x26A84F79 323507 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x4702399D 323509 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x247A1218 323511 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x3613A312 323522 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x91152F05 323523 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0xABA2AC96 323524 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x3F2B958F 323528 Определение сетевых настроек 0xACB2EE06 323529 Определение сетевых настроек 0x685F56CC 323530 Определение сетевых настроек 0xF671F609 323556 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN", чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x39212B66 323557 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN", чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xD8ACC7FD 323558 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN", чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x9B25A44E 323559 Вы должны быть подключены к службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x7AA848D5 323560 Вы должны быть подключены к службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xB5F895BA 323561 Вы должны быть подключены к службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xA0412A73 323562 Вы должны быть подключены службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x41CCC6E8 323563 Вы должны быть подключены службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x8E9C1B87 323564 Вы должны быть подключены службе Far Cry® 4, чтобы просматривать новости. 0xDD0A406E 323565 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x2B2AE063 323566 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC300955D 323567 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xFDA0D369 323571 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". 0x32F00E06 323572 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". 0xD37DE29D 323573 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". 0xBB77B115 323610 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует 0x1C713D02 323611 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует 0x26C6BE91 323612 Такой учетной записи Uplay не существует 0x048DC2DA 323676 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x19B34555 323677 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x4198B878 323678 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x1747A617 323679 В слоте %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Хотите перезаписать? 0x76EDD0F3 323680 В слоте %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Хотите перезаписать? 0x1595FB76 323681 В слоте %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Хотите перезаписать? 0x8A167381 323682 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network согласно ограничениям чата. 0x198F0808 323683 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network согласно ограничениям чата. 0xDD62B0C2 323684 Доступ к этой функции отключен на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network согласно ограничениям чата. 0x4E748E94 323685 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x93B6A280 323686 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x294849B4 323687 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x412473D2 323691 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 4. Хотите подключиться? 0x5B236583 323692 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 4. Хотите подключиться? 0x602A798C 323693 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 4. Хотите подключиться? 0xBD31B55F 323715 Проверяется учетная запись Uplay… 0xCEB26993 323716 Проверяется учетная запись Uplay… 0x41B50690 323717 Проверяется учетная запись Uplay… 0x825DC613 323718 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x0BCA2D03 323719 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC1ECFA2E 323720 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x860DC07A 323721 Приглашение 0x9B3347F5 323722 Приглашение 0xC318BAD8 323723 Приглашение 0x87985CF8 323724 Сыграем в Far Cry® 4! 0x0E0FB7E8 323725 Сыграем в Far Cry® 4! 0x4DBE8BD5 323726 Сыграем в Far Cry® 4! 0xE9E4F333 323727 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xF5929547 323728 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x7960E7BE 323729 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x370EA4C2 323736 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0x5E32D1BF 323737 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0xB47A2789 323738 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0x90B2EA4F 323757 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x56E509FE 323758 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x7E1228BA 323759 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x9C0A5C82 323763 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x159DB792 323764 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x562C8BAF 323765 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0xD8E37CD9 343644 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x48676854 343645 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x54110E20 343646 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xA0959172 343652 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft и вышли в главное меню. 0x1F5BFAB1 343653 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft и вышли в главное меню. 0xDED2CD6F 343657 Другой пользователь вошел, используя тот же сетевой идентификатор пользователя. Вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft и вышли в главное меню. 0x3218FB3A 343659 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. 0xDD9A9FD3 343669 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. 0x496D3D2C 343670 Кабель Ethernet не подключен. Пожалуйста, проверьте сетевые кабели. 0xE4DC6C32 344468 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0xCA52CE78 344469 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0x0F6EFC7A 344470 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0xF42405EE 345875 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x775086A5 345880 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x9D187093 345881 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x4CC61B38 346469 Данная функция требует подключения к "PSN". 0xD5404DED 346470 Данная функция требует подключения к "PSN". 0x47E140AA 346471 Данная функция требует подключения к "PSN". 0x8E1A8AF7 346653 Информация о кампании 0xCAA3FF58 346656 Карты пользователя 0x308C526A 346657 Карты, созданные в Редакторе карт 0xE8C3F213 347130 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, очистите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0x433F5952 347131 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, очистите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0x2DA0F075 347132 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, очистите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0x45047203 348388 Служба "PSN" в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x10A1C035 348447 Личные данные 0x520BEF01 348448 Личные данные игрока Far Cry® 4. 0xE85FE1BA 348639 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x57918A79 348640 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x29D6D664 348641 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x6A0A86EB 348777 Нажмите Button4, чтобы открыть список лидеров. 0x25EEB36E 349177 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0xD96A00A1 349178 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0x566D6FA2 349179 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0x0196C144 352265 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x920FBACD 352266 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xC57B798E 352267 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x83AEEE2E 352425 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x29790B19 352426 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0xA1D93750 352427 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0xE3F19E26 352435 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0x825BE8C2 352436 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0x8089B5A3 352437 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0x8618BC1A 352441 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x7CF94A24 352442 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xB456F7DF 352443 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x38E9E3DF 352451 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0x84493726 352452 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0xF5D0458E 352453 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0x581197D0 352460 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x85BCEEF9 352467 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x03B55241 352468 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xBF132584 352469 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x682161FF 352478 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xC3DDCABE 352479 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xAD426399 352480 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xB8B18EB4 352489 Нет друзей с рангами 0x7D8DBCB6 352490 Нет друзей с рангами 0x963F2CFE 352491 Нет друзей с рангами 0x513FB60E 352500 Нет ранга 0x504F3BA3 352501 Нет ранга 0xF52B1161 352502 Нет ранга 0x8706CC72 352510 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0xFA1C6C44 352511 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0xBF9B1BCC 352512 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x2E686554 352520 Покинуть группу 0xE83F86E5 352521 Покинуть группу 0xC0C8A7A1 352522 Покинуть группу 0xB98EA224 352530 Удалить из команды 0x052E76DD 352531 Удалить из команды 0x74B70475 352532 Удалить из команды 0x792CCB17 352540 Отклонить приглашение в команду 0x0AAF17DB 352541 Отклонить приглашение в команду 0xF62BA414 352542 Отклонить приглашение в команду 0xAF0C0E5F 352550 Принять приглашение в команду 0xF0C641D8 352551 Принять приглашение в команду 0xCDFDF283 352552 Принять приглашение в команду 0xACE8356B 352560 Отменить приглашение в команду 0xF3227AEC 352561 Отменить приглашение в команду 0xCE19C9B7 352562 Отменить приглашение в команду 0x2211DB81 352570 Приглашение в команду 0x5F0B7BB7 352571 Приглашение в команду 0x1A8C0C3F 352572 Приглашение в команду 0x643875B6 352579 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x49AE6D99 352580 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0xBD01AD0E 352581 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x11089400 352589 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранять достижения в игре, вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите сделать это сейчас? 0x70A2E2E4 352590 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранять достижения в игре, вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите сделать это сейчас? 0x7270BF85 352591 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы сохранять достижения в игре, вам необходимо выбрать запоминающее устройство. Хотите сделать это сейчас? 0xFF06F52C 352597 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. 0x9EAC83C8 352598 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. 0x9C7EDEA9 352599 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. 0x06C2A8D3 352608 Войти в сеть 0x8F5543C3 352609 Войти в сеть 0xCCE47FFE 352610 Войти в сеть 0xAC1A4932 352617 Выбрать профиль 0x44303C0C 352618 Выбрать профиль 0x5A3AE93F 352619 Выбрать профиль 0xA0F5DF53 352623 Far Cry® 4 требует, чтобы вы вошли в профиль. 0x3071CBDE 352624 Far Cry® 4 требует, чтобы вы вошли в профиль. 0xBC83B927 352625 Far Cry® 4 требует, чтобы вы вошли в профиль. 0xADC05D89 352637 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Осуществляется возврат в главное меню… 0x45EA28B7 352638 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Осуществляется возврат в главное меню… 0x5BE0FD84 352639 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Осуществляется возврат в главное меню… 0xF4BE42E3 352646 Не удалось сохранить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x661F4FA4 352647 Не удалось сохранить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x6D381436 352648 Не удалось сохранить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x7F86A9A0 352653 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xD47A02E1 352654 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xBAE5ABC6 352655 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x756074FB 352662 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xDD06DB23 352663 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xA8C91C95 352664 Профиль. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xA09E8534 352668 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xDD842502 352669 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x9803528A 352670 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x9F5F0A2C 352678 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0xF863CD0C 352679 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x429D2638 352680 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x4282DDD0 352685 Раскладка кнопок 0x798BC1DF 352686 Раскладка кнопок 0x5885CB81 352687 Раскладка кнопок 0xD786D557 352691 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x70805940 352692 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x4A37DAD3 352693 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0xDC57F037 352697 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x7B517C20 352698 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x41E6FFB3 352699 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0xCE36B1FC 352703 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x20FDECE2 352704 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x581197D0 352705 0xEFF12367 352713 Профиль изменен 0x54EF7FD2 352714 Профиль изменен 0xFA7C8DA7 352715 Профиль изменен 0xF3D53B16 352723 Список друзей пуст. 0x3C12B42F 352724 Список друзей пуст. 0xDF34384A 352725 Список друзей пуст. 0x5913113B 352730 Создать пользов. игру 0x02291201 352731 Создать пользов. игру 0xF7B0C839 352732 Создать пользов. игру 0x6893AD8B 352740 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0xC0F50253 352741 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0xB53AC5E5 352742 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x6ADAD740 352750 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xF87BDA07 352751 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xF35C8195 352752 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x4723E949 352758 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0xEF454691 352759 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x9A8A8127 352760 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x84B9652F 352768 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x653489B4 352769 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x4BE9B840 352770 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x20D1B63A 352780 Загрузка не удалась. 0x3DEF31B5 352781 Загрузка не удалась. 0x65C4CC98 352782 Загрузка не удалась. 0xEDC88A1D 352792 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x05E2FF23 352793 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x1BE82A10 352794 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x74527342 352799 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0xB5DB449C 352800 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x0A152F5F 352801 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x8AAA9E73 352806 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x8BDA13DE 352807 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x2EBE391C 352808 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0xD96303CC 352813 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x4D94A133 352814 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x36E16725 352815 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x222590BA 352820 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0xB1BCEB33 352821 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0x755153F9 352822 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0xBB2CC100 352830 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0x28B5BA89 352831 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0xEC580243 352832 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? 0xEA604BF9 352840 Введен правильный код. 0x8D5C8CD9 352841 Введен правильный код. 0x37A267ED 352842 Введен правильный код. 0xE812F828 352850 Проверка вашего кода… 0x8F2E3F08 352851 Проверка вашего кода… 0x35D0D43C 352852 Проверка вашего кода… 0xC410688D 352860 Войдите в свою учетную запись Uplay, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x57891304 352861 Войдите в свою учетную запись Uplay, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x9364ABCE 352862 Войдите в свою учетную запись Uplay, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x02B9B758 352870 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC3308086 352871 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x7CFEEB45 352872 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x801C28A7 352880 Удаление не удалось. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0xE1B65E43 352881 Удаление не удалось. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0xE3640322 352882 Удаление не удалось. Запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0xA5131560 352891 Выйти в главное меню 0x449EF9FB 352892 Выйти в главное меню 0x6A43C80F 352893 Выйти в главное меню 0x21AD10FD 352900 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x8A51BBBC 352901 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xE4CE129B 352902 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x51E67B62 352907 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xC27F00EB 352908 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x0692B821 352909 Кабель Ethernet отключен. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x6368AD2F 352914 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x02C2DBCB 352915 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x001086AA 352916 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому сеансу в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0xFD2D2372 352922 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x9A11E452 352923 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x20EF0F66 352924 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x6D1DB74D 352932 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xFE84CCC4 352933 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x3A69740E 352934 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x2579D88C 352946 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x56FA0440 352947 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0xAA7EB78F 352948 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x74152CC5 352956 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ команду 0x2BDF6342 352957 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ команду 0x16E4D019 352958 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ команду 0x07EA447B 352966 Присоединиться к команде 0x7AF0E44D 352967 Присоединиться к команде 0x3F7793C5 352968 Присоединиться к команде 0x5D10ECB7 352976 Игровой сеанс был преждевременно закрыт из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0xC9E74E48 352977 Игровой сеанс был преждевременно закрыт из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0xB292885E 352978 Игровой сеанс был преждевременно закрыт из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0x2E92554A 352983 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x856EFE0B 352984 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0xEBF1572C 352985 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x7FB99322 352993 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сеансу с ограниченным контентом. 0x7EC91E8F 352994 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сеансу с ограниченным контентом. 0xDBAD344D 352995 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сеансу с ограниченным контентом. 0xAA816EC4 353013 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или удалено. 0x42AB1BFA 353014 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или удалено. 0x5CA1CEC9 353015 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или удалено. 0x34C90C33 353020 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. 0xDCE3790D 353021 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. 0xC2E9AC3E 353022 Кабель Ethernet был отсоединен. 0xDAC76D1F 353029 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. 0x32ED1821 353030 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. 0x2CE7CD12 353031 Ваш кабель Ethernet не подключен или был отключен. 0x0088B07D 353040 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0xDAE6DCAD 353041 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0x1A12031C 353042 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0x78F92F60 353050 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x19535984 353051 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x1B8104E5 353052 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как сервер использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x62BCD0DC 353058 Кнопка LS 0xC5BA5CCB 353059 Кнопка LS 0xFF0DDF58 353060 Кнопка LS 0x06BE493F 353068 Кнопка RS 0xA1B8C528 353069 Кнопка RS 0x9B0F46BB 353070 Кнопка RS 0x7AF059F5 353078 LS 0xB537D6CC 353079 LS 0x56115AA9 353080 LS 0xAEB1662A 353088 RS 0x6176E913 353089 RS 0x82506576 353090 RS 0xA51EC761 353098 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x6AD94858 353099 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x89FFC43D 353100 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x0BB13D5C 353108 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x6A1B4BB8 353109 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x68C916D9 353110 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x212DEB2F 353118 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0x862B6738 353119 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0xBC9CE4AB 353120 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0x5805B925 353128 Продолжить игру 0x453B3EAA 353129 Продолжить игру 0x1D10C387 353130 Продолжить игру 0x71C5117A 353138 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x6CFB96F5 353139 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x34D06BD8 353140 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0xD880CDC8 353156 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0xBFBC0AE8 353157 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0x0542E1DC 353158 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0x70964C60 353166 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0xE01258ED 353167 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0x6CE02A14 353168 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0x5AE662A7 353177 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x80880E77 353178 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x407CD1C6 353179 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x77781722 353186 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x76089A8F 353187 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0xD36CB04D 353188 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 4 потеряна. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. 0x86713885 353200 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x2E17975D 353201 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x5BD850EB 353202 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0xC44ACC17 353218 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xA5E0BAF3 353219 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xA732E792 353220 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xF9858C03 353229 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu Кб свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0x982FFAE7 353230 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu Кб свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0x9AFDA786 353231 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu Кб свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0xDE0B6827 353250 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xBFA11EC3 353251 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xBD7343A2 353252 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xE0415D0F 353256 Войти в сеть "PSN" 0xB4F5A56D 353257 Войти в сеть "PSN" 0xC492ACF3 353258 Войти в сеть "PSN" 0x18EED5A4 353259 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x8B77AE2D 353260 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x4F9A16E7 353261 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x8B78B04B 353271 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0x65B3ED55 353272 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0x1D5F9667 353273 Кабель Ethernet отсоединен. Выход в главное меню. 0xC8BD8EEB 353280 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xF3B492E4 353281 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xD2BA98BA 353282 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xFD9BCE11 353286 Ваше соединение с "PSN" потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x6D1FDA9C 353287 Ваше соединение с "PSN" потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xE1EDA865 353288 Ваше соединение с "PSN" потеряно. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xCCD47CCE 353289 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0xABE8BBEE 353290 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0x111650DA 353291 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0x4C3D87F5 353309 Подключение не удалось. 0x312727C3 353310 Подключение не удалось. 0x74A0504B 353311 Подключение не удалось. 0xD7448DCD 353318 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0x45E5808A 353319 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0x4EC2DB18 353320 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0xEEEEB935 353327 Отключение не удалось. 0x2129360C 353328 Отключение не удалось. 0xC20FBA69 353329 Отключение не удалось. 0x1018AD24 353336 Вы действительно хотите выйти? 0x54D85DBD 353337 Вы действительно хотите выйти? 0x8C0D0AD5 353338 Вы действительно хотите выйти? 0x0EFD8EC7 353345 Вы действительно хотите войти? 0xB25D5A3E 353346 Вы действительно хотите войти? 0xC3C42896 353347 Вы действительно хотите войти? 0xAB7CDA0F 353354 Войти в сеть 0xF4B69588 353355 Войти в сеть 0xC98D26D3 353356 Войти в сеть 0xE66EA70B 353363 Войти 0x29A92832 353364 Войти 0xCA8FA457 353365 Войти 0x2BE7284F 353372 Подключение к Uplay 0x4A4D5EAB 353373 Подключение к Uplay 0x489F03CA 353374 Подключение к Uplay 0x5F11990B 353381 Автономный режим 0x9E98AED5 353382 Автономный режим 0x2156C516 353383 Автономный режим 0x30544706 353396 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xD87E3238 353397 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xC674E70B 353398 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0x422A037D 353405 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x435A8ED0 353406 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0xE63EA412 353407 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0xCBFB739F 353414 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0xE66D6BB0 353415 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x12C2AB27 353416 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x2756B4AB 353423 ДРУЗЬЯ 0xC6DB5830 353424 ДРУЗЬЯ 0xE80669C4 353425 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x03BB8D8C 353432 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? 0xA4BD019B 353433 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? 0x9E0A8208 353434 Глава вашей команды присоединился к матчу. Хотите последовать за ним? 0x70EE0E1F 353441 Посмотреть приглашения 0xB433E473 353442 Посмотреть приглашения 0x6C4F56DB 353443 Посмотреть приглашения 0x8B90E011 353452 Посмотреть приглашения 0x373034E8 353453 Посмотреть приглашения 0x46A94640 353454 Посмотреть приглашения 0xB5B37151 353459 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xD28FB671 353460 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x68715D45 353461 Вы вышли из "PSN". Выход в главное меню. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xCAF01D39 353482 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0x5A7409B4 353483 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0xD6867B4D 353484 Вы должны быть подключены к "PSN". Хотите подключиться сейчас? 0x9DBFC33D 353488 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. 0x257E6CFA 353489 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. 0x94EA300F 353490 Вы были возвращены в одиночную игру, так как ваш сетевой кабель был отключен. 0x461728A8 353503 левый джойстик 0xCF80C3B8 353504 левый джойстик 0x8C31FF85 353505 левый джойстик 0xA45E8A5E 353512 правый джойстик 0xB9600DD1 353513 правый джойстик 0xE14BF0FC 353514 правый джойстик 0x9312248B 353521 Кнопка L3 0xD7D2D412 353522 Кнопка L3 0x0F07837A 353523 Кнопка L3 0xF710BD68 353530 Кнопка R3 0xB3D04DF1 353531 Кнопка R3 0x6B051A99 353532 Кнопка R3 0x835391B2 353551 Служба "PSN" в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x6DF35347 353552 Служба "PSN" в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x66C36647 353565 PlayStation®Store 0x220396DE 353566 PlayStation®Store 0xFAD6C1B6 353567 PlayStation®Store 0xEB905F63 353574 Друзья 0xAF50AFFA 353575 Друзья 0x7785F892 353576 Друзья 0x343A2900 353584 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0xA7A35289 353585 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0x634EEA43 353586 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0x267DE4D0 353591 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x8E1B4B08 353592 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xFBD48CBE 353593 Служба Far Cry® 4 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC85AB4C6 353602 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0xE5CCACE9 353603 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0x11636C7E 353604 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0x18F4833C 353611 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x6B775FF0 353612 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x97F3EC3F 353613 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x46FB0F4C 354012 Вы вышли из учетной записи "PSN". Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0x37627DE4 354013 Вы вышли из учетной записи "PSN". Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0xFA5BDBB5 354014 Вы вышли из учетной записи "PSN". Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0x8C305A6B 354015 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. 0x4A67B9DA 354016 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. 0xA4C77B2F 354017 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 4 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. section section name=0x23ED6ABC 0xDBDF4E41 194313 Перехватите сигнал 0x640560EC 194603 Зачистите заставу 0x9CF8442E 199025 Возьмите змеиный яд (красные растения). 0x77B75BB8 199026 Вернитесь в деревню. 0xF3513CC5 199027 Исследуйте пещеру. 0x8A98DDC3 199029 Позвольте синей змее укусить вас. 0x1290A5D9 199030 Бегите обратно в деревню. 0x50F9D3F1 199031 Вернитесь к Канан 0xB70E77C1 199063 Доберитесь до Змеиной ямы. 0xA56B98A0 199064 Захватите лагерь 0xE8AA5E31 199065 Передайте в радиоэфире сообщение киратцам 0x12F132D2 199067 Уничтожьте грузовик 0xA58EE98D 199068 Отбейте нападение Гвардии короля 0xF07342CC 199133 Бомба обезврежена: %d/2 0x8A473F77 199138 Зажгите огни на статуе 0x944CF133 199139 Встретьтесь с повстанцами в Уткарше. 0x5AC07B6F 199612 Защитите оставшуюся статую 0x05F57EBC 199619 Уничтожьте ферму по производству наркотиков 0x2B836C4E 199620 Полей сожжено: %d/%d 0x6D9E2C59 199621 Штабелей опиума уничтожено: %d/%d 0xE4F38476 199622 Доберитесь до фабрики "Чай Киры" 0xE7EF6819 199623 Уничтожьте спринклерную систему 0x29D88FB7 199626 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы раскрутить молитвенный барабан 0x782AF941 199627 Покиньте монастырь 0x99BAE87D 199629 Встретьте Раджу 0x29181CD0 199630 Приготовьтесь защищать монастырь 0xDB8EDE71 199631 Защитите монастырь 0x964C861C 201904 Проберитесь под Королевский мост. Не попадайтесь никому на глаза. 0x7B856706 201905 Найдите и обезвредьте все бомбы: %d/%d 0xAA6135D2 201906 Сбегите, используя костюм-крыло 0xF7DA726B 202240 Найдите статую обезьяны 0x8EB8E2E4 202241 Поднимитесь на ледник 0x237A44EF 202243 Пересеките водоем 0x5FF29690 202244 Найдите статую обезьяны 0x90D59D8F 202245 Украдите статую обезьяны 0x42A239DC 202246 Выберитесь из пещеры 0x7D969CEC 202247 Достигните вершины горы раньше войск Пэйгана. 0xE5C8D891 202251 Раздобудьте вещь Пэйгана 0xDB582338 202252 Направить костюм-крыло вниз 0x5C2F3D31 202253 Доберитесь до заброшенного монастыря 0xFF2CAEB8 202254 Проберитесь через пещеру 0x6C818C7B 202255 Войдите в пещеру 0xC8C085D0 202256 Найдите и убейте помощника Юмы 0x8B93843D 202257 Ликвидируйте помощника Юмы 0xA58A6339 202268 Найдите и нейтрализуйте детонатор 0x20FA7396 202276 Доберитесь до Спящих Святых 0x9D17BF36 202333 Доберитесь до храма Джаленду. 0xE0D34920 202337 Доберитесь до повстанцев 0x8F70DD7B 202450 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы бросить порошок 0xA616CF4D 202459 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы бросить лепестки 0xFEF89E7B 205297 Загрузите золото в лодку 0xFB806697 205312 Доберитесь до горной деревушки 0x59993A16 205313 Спасите заложников 0x2C929344 205648 Сопроводите баржу повстанцев 0x191D5C45 205689 Устраните снайперов img='MC_TX_CAM_Long' 0x63748FD2 205690 Доберитесь до диспетчерской вышки 0x1BDFD595 205693 Защитите Уиллиса 0xF5292E79 205694 Встретьтесь с Уиллисом 0xDAD8332A 205696 Догоните самолет 0x9D88941E 205697 Найдите обитель Спящих Святых 0xEF1FC65D 205770 Возвращайтесь к Раджу 0xD9CF7EA0 205786 Доберитесь до крепости 0xF3D07F4C 205787 Атакуйте крепость 0x30B0C788 208415 Захватите центр связи: %d/%d 0xD602F1E5 208551 Преследуйте Пэйгана Мина 0x68DBC7CC 208581 Армия знает о вашем присутствии - вам ни за что не обезвредить бомбы. 0x56FFCC28 208774 Доберитесь до квадроцикла 0x6C04EC5F 208790 Уничтожьте опорные тросы дымохода 0xB504FA60 208791 Найдите химика 0x82CF6E5E 208837 Доберитесь до Уткарша. Быстрей! 0xEB48A586 208838 Поищите выживших 0xCD3D288F 208839 Защитите дом 0x6ECFF790 208840 Артиллерийский огонь! В укрытие! 0x83838454 210918 Убейте химика 0xA3F4E78B 210919 Вы убили химика 0x190610BA 210930 Идите к месту засады 0x9BDE2D88 210931 Захватите бензовоз 0x72B98BDB 210932 Езжайте к Королевском мосту 0x7B8E4F8B 210933 Вернитесь в машину! 0x8CB72277 210934 Бензовоз уничтожен 0xC71C0BF1 210935 Грузовик брошен 0x81DAB7C3 211084 Проникните в аэропорт 0x395857D7 211085 Захватите бензовоз 0x47C21642 211087 Конвой уходит! 0xE9DE2E72 211091 Проникните на склад 0x820165E4 211092 Проникните в заднюю часть грузовика 0x12DF44DC 211093 Это была ваша машина для отхода! 0xFA148670 211094 Освободите рабов 0xFE46E078 211095 Рабов освобождено: %d/%d 0x52A08F30 211096 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ RS, чтобы перенести де Плёра 0xD48F5FC7 211097 На этом вы могли доехать до Города боли 0xF2E4C214 211391 Уиллис мертв 0x3200EC71 211392 Командир img='MC_TX_VIP' потревожен 0xFDE8B861 211445 Разорите волчье логово и Добудьте две волчьих шкуры 0x132FEADB 211446 Уничтожьте ворота с помощью бензовоза 0xAE6AB672 211449 Убейте Пэйгана Мина 0xFB79A5B4 211491 Вы убили водителя 0x8D111606 211492 Доберитесь до лагеря Альфа 0xBFDE83B0 211495 Доберитесь до лагеря Браво 0x6C2E90DE 211551 Обыщите мертвых повстанцев и найдите разведданные 0xD03AA530 212732 Совершите паломничество к Чал Джаме 0xD4429424 218293 Найдите Хёрка 0x52B86FC0 218294 Освободите Хёрка 0x71397C74 218295 Защитите Хёрка 0x26A8CFA5 218296 Перебейте оставшихся врагов 0xFE299A00 218297 Высадите Хёрка возле входа в храм. 0xC4F7801B 218298 Прокатитесь на слоне 0x2D4ACB72 218299 Сбегите 0x5E03B967 218300 Последний бой: убейте всех 0xCA4C42EF 220575 Почините лодку 0xCE7B2493 220669 Шкуры тибетских волков: %d/%d 0x7ECF4080 234569 Захватите двор 0x433FBA9B 234570 Захватите штаб: %d/%d 0xC68DA634 234571 Уничтожьте статую Пэйгана Мина 0x2BBE8D5A 234572 Захватите арсенал: %d/%d 0x6A942785 234573 Уничтожьте статую Пэйгана Мина 0xAD872AC5 237834 Найдите вход. 0x2E6ED687 237979 Вы упали с моста 0xC44C1E9D 237980 Проникните в шахту 0x9A376C56 237981 Найдите рубин 0xB9C1EC3A 237982 Украдите рубин 0x5039CD2A 237983 Выберитесь из шахты 0x344E6DDB 237984 Найдите вертолет 0xB32A57E0 237985 Найдите грузы 0xBAE12FA9 237986 Найдите оставшиеся грузы при помощи следящего устройства 0xFBF0CD28 237987 Грузов найдено: %d/%d 0x7E7F99BA 237988 Вернитесь к Лонгину 0x155C82B8 238564 Самолет улетел 0xDF40DBCC 238665 Выведите слона. 0x30C5A502 241268 Соберите взрывчатку 0xB597A6E9 241281 Поговорите с Хёрком 0xA3CD36E3 241573 Доберитесь до небесных пещер. 0xC33A1313 241574 Доберитесь до пещеры. 0x801EB070 241575 Найдите красную змею. 0xF9ACB404 241576 Бегите к деревне. 0xB65FF098 241577 Бегите к деревне. 0x655CF2A3 241651 Войдите в кабинет де Плёра 0x3D20349D 241652 Спрячьтесь в грузовике 0xE04CC6C9 241653 Отнесите де Плёра к машине. 0xE9C0D671 241654 Вас заметили 0xFE1FF06A 241656 Доставьте де Плёра в лагерь Золотого пути 0xB2B81216 241683 Сфотографируйте камеры для допросов 0xE932844C 241700 Фото: %d/%d 0xA7ECE748 241709 Враги встревожены. Конвой не может отправляться сейчас. 0x0BD11C9E 241713 Несколько часов спустя 0x59A1604A 241775 Найдите волчье логово 0xE423BFC2 241782 Встретьтесь с Хёрком 0x9520ECD8 241783 Не потревожьте командира 0x27C134DA 241786 Снайперов убито: %d / %d 0xA33204B5 242451 Уничтожьте внутренние ворота 0x638697CD 242452 Командир img='MC_TX_VIP' мертв 0x8DF19517 246079 Доберитесь до ворот 0x38619CB0 251485 Развяжите заложников 0x867987F9 251690 Ликвидируйте врагов и защитите маковые поля. 0x8E3F6C95 251691 Встретьтесь с Золотым путем 0x906D06D4 251692 Дайте отпор врагу и защитите маковые поля 0xFC51C7EA 251693 Маковое поле горит. 0x87041D76 252111 Найдите помощника Юмы 0xB4468098 252112 Обыщите тело помощника Юмы 0x2AA740E4 252115 Найдите кислородную маску 0xA1BB81E5 252466 Используйте костюм-крыло, чтобы добраться до монастыря. 0xE546E132 252467 Используйте костюм-крыло, чтобы добраться до Уиллиса. 0xA40C49AE 254722 Освободите деревню от солдат Армии короля 0xFD6CD2F1 254725 Помогите Бхадре 0x97AC8846 254726 Найдите вход в здание 0x8A912DFF 254727 Отведите Бхадру в безопасное место 0x55953B44 255516 Доберитесь до лагеря Браво 0xBA79A33A 255517 Подготовьтесь к атаке 0x5F5217A4 255519 Доберитесь до лагеря Альфа 0x9BC835CA 255522 Убейте оставшихся солдат 0x4EC3DB58 256122 Доберитесь до Колокола Просветления. 0xE34487D1 256123 Подберитесь к Тигру. 0x45BFC753 256124 Доберитесь до Колокола Просветления. 0xE16A9692 256125 Отыщите Колокол Просветления. 0x27804DFF 256126 Подберитесь к Искателю. 0x28BDD5B9 256127 Добудьте Око Киры. 0x4B98F119 256128 Отыщите Колокол Просветления . 0x840DADD4 256129 Отыщите Колокол Просветления . 0x23D599DC 256130 Доберитесь до Колокола Просветления. 0x002E3001 256131 Отыщите Колокол Просветления. 0x1E6B96EC 256132 Спасите слона. 0x440A4BD4 256133 Освободите Колокол Просветления. 0x6E7385F5 256134 Победите ракшасов. 0xD1F1F7AC 256135 Отправьте тигра, чтобы получить возможность прицелиться в пасть ракшаса. 0x8C431D70 256832 Найдите Юму 0xF02537CE 256833 Убейте Калинага 0x24CEC2EF 257726 Найдите Бхадру 0xD9E73DEA 258742 Защитите храм Джаленду 0x86DA8039 259346 Устраните противников 0x38C6086C 259910 Спасите заложников 0x1F3330E1 259969 Защитите повстанцев 0x0831FE89 260002 Поговорите с Амитой и Сабалом 0xD5D7FA6E 260009 Отразите последнюю атаку, 0x1F696C62 260241 Сбегите из тюрьмы 0x1B20067F 260287 Interact Чтобы прикрепить 0xA8B466DB 260288 Interact Поговорить с заключенным 0x6B6F5547 260318 Захватите район 0xD5101598 260319 Убейте всех врагов в городе. 0xC70CC853 260320 Встретьте саперов на въезде в деревню. 0xE7BBDFE6 260437 Зачистите район и активируйте взрывчатку. 0xE855E39A 260438 Защитите саперов. 0xB8A3C55F 260439 Заминируйте второе артиллерийское орудие. 0x0320CA70 260440 Запустите таймер и бегите. 0xCFA4F5C9 260441 Заминируйте последнее артиллерийское орудие. 0x03C1747B 260442 Запустите последний таймер и бегите. 0xC79AA261 260443 Очистите район от врага и бегите! 0x75C096EE 260652 Уничтожьте бензовоз 0x1C1F56E1 260653 Остановите конвой 0x4298F930 260654 Защитите тайники с оружием 0xCC3D80C7 260660 img='MC_Generator' Генераторов выключено: %d/%d 0xD410A8C7 260661 Войдите в лабораторию 0x6EEC50CC 260839 Присоединитесь к нападению повстанцев 0xE8CECA71 261010 Убейте помощника Юмы ножом. 0xAF06E450 261036 Сбегите, используя "кошку" 0x967E14A7 261221 Выйдите из лаборатории 0xCCAC3824 261223 акимих етйебУ 0xDC2980CD 261224 Возьмите взрывпакеты. 0xF16B2D23 261225 Заложите С4 0x42754BCA 261497 Сбегите из лагеря заключенных 0xB558C7F0 261526 Найдите друга вашего отца 0x2488239A 261527 Найдите и спасите Яджа 0x8EF971BC 261528 Догоните конвой, чтобы спасти Яджа 0xA1C98D02 261529 Проводите Яджа в соседнее убежище 0x0C7812E9 261878 Найдите Яджа при помощи фотоаппарата 0x61B12330 261881 Разберитесь с Пэйганом 0x85231C3D 261956 Уничтожьте дымоход 0x183EA54F 261998 Поговорите с лидером повстанцев 0xC2D8DBD7 263956 Найдите гирокоптер 0x04D40736 264198 Найдите грузовик 0x677734E9 264204 Захватите грузовик при помощи убийства на транспорте 0x3CA0D9C5 264211 Поддерживайте минимальную скорость 0xD0203108 264212 Вы слишком далеко от грузовика. Подберитесь ближе. 0x0679CCB4 264229 Познакомьтесь с Хёрком 0x28D3E303 266296 Нажмите RS, чтобы бросить де Плёра 0xACF8D0DA 266311 Блокируйте проход к Спящим Святым 0xD33D5567 266313 Откройте дверь лаборатории 0x75FE2A80 266879 Тросов уничтожено: %d / %d 0xBC64DD76 266903 Уничтожьте палатку с едой 0x54B2F6AB 266904 Покиньте транспорт НЕМЕДЛЕННО 0xF7899156 266905 Уничтожьте грузовик 0x51AF784A 266908 Убейте водителя 0x535DE1ED 267215 Доберитесь до Калеша 0x57FA46F1 269547 Заберите взрывчатку 0x56D437C1 269614 Заминируйте первое артиллерийское орудие. 0x34D2A791 269615 Подготовьте ловушки до того, как прибудет подкрепление. 0xB6B61967 269849 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact для выхода 0x79CF13CD 269850 Спрячьте тела 0x458C9C64 269852 Поднимите подношение 0x23127C34 269858 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы зажечь свечи 0x92585276 269864 Положите подношение 0xC3EC074B 269865 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы зажечь благовоние 0x94018972 269870 Не попадайтесь никому на глаза и спрячьте тела 0x6D20429F 269871 Вы убили заложника 0xA7AC7727 270015 Найдите кабинет де Плёра 0xEB9DFE45 270639 Проберитесь в грузовик 0x2BF1CF10 270654 Поищите признаки присутствия Юмы. 0x1B473AB6 270698 Захватите аэропорт 0x14C6F06C 272194 Де Плёр предупрежден 0xAC7F5741 272899 Убейте Сабала 0x9BCD506C 272900 Убейте Амиту 0x7832083D 273186 Расправьтесь с подкреплениями 0xCAD3C2BA 273348 Убейте людей Сабала 0x559E7D46 273349 Убейте людей Амиты 0xC0DF7D75 273350 Положите де Плёра в багажник 0xD1D32A5B 273351 Возьмите боеприпасы и заложите мины 0x2456E3E6 273485 Почему вы бросили Хёрка? 0xA48AC5FB 273486 Прокатитесь на гирокоптере 0x61B19DA4 273487 Ваш гирокоптер уничтожен 0x28F17CAA 273582 Подготовьте оборону 0xEEC7FD7F 273683 Проникните в подвал храма 0x462930C1 273958 Остановите лодки и обезвредьте бомбы 0x64F915C1 274004 Взорвите ледяную стену 0xAC9CEBDC 274215 Войдите в лабораторию 0xB57471FF 274216 Заложите взрывчатку 0x1DF4ADEF 274217 Выйдите из лаборатории 0x1C775729 274785 Поднимите "кошку" 0x1D5C852A 275554 Захватите транспорт до того, как конвой уйдет 0xB58A195F 275555 Отбегите на безопасное расстояние 0x6FEDB181 275583 Найдите тайники с оружием 0x41A2E493 275584 Тайников с оружием найдено: %d/%d 0xA5BD0754 275586 Познакомьтесь с Канан 0x7FDF4384 275588 Захватите храм Джаленду 0x088C896B 275628 ... 0xC38ADDBB 275641 Нам нужны разведданные из лагеря Альфа 0xA1E75D5E 275642 Нам нужно спасти мятежников в лагере Браво 0x41DB3E00 275648 Предложите свою помощь повстанцам 0xDFAC0F6E 275659 Амита и Сабал горячо спорят над лежащей на столе карте. Сабал хочет спасти людей, Амита - разведданные. 0xBF1A8459 275666 Проверьте место аварии 0xFE8816E3 275682 Доберитесь до монастыря Чал Джама 0x688876CD 276004 Доберитесь до фермы 0xF2D5F63F 276005 Машин конвоя остановлено: %d/%d 0x762EA720 276006 Тайников с оружием осталось: %d/%d 0x3BFD8851 276035 Не стреляйте по союзникам! 0x8A7D6578 276036 Слишком много повстанцев погибло 0x405817CB 276090 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Interact - развязать 0xD604CD7E 276091 Вытащите де Плёра наружу 0x7D0B2538 276092 Де Плёр мертв 0x31BC69B0 276279 Убейте помощника Юмы и его охрану 0xD3225D23 276973 Встретьтесь с повстанцам в назначенном месте 0x089733A0 277073 Доберитесь до колокольни 0x0C0CD418 277076 Исследуйте особняк де Плёра 0xFC88314D 277078 Исследуйте особняк де Плёра 0x8E439E53 277079 Защитите грузовик 0x87AADB2D 277108 Поверните молитвенные барабаны. 0xBED2766D 277290 Поверните молитвенный барабан. 0x5AA8E7AE 277291 Поверните молитвенные барабаны. 0xB76295D4 277292 Вращайте молитвенные барабаны 0xDDFF8193 278133 Изготовьте "кошку" 0/2 0x7FFF971F 278134 Изготовьте "кошку" 1/2 0xCA90074D 279390 Убейте Нур, или поговорите с ней 0x6AFEE26B 282184 Убейте Юму 0xA9063258 283914 Обыщите тело Пэйгана Мина 0x1F33013C 284498 Вас заметили. 0x6441EBF3 291317 Доберитесь до заставы 0x6B041461 295992 Вы покидаете область задания. 0xF70FDE77 299157 Откройте ворота 0x3CF67E34 299981 Обеспечьте проход к повстанцам 0x813B2284 299982 Проникните в хранилище 0xC5AE98BB 300043 Садитесь в лодку 0xE30E19B6 301128 Встретьтесь с повстанцами 0xE8A3EABA 301317 Возьмите взрывпакеты 0x1BBBF6C1 308015 Выживите на арене 0xF4B96E9D 308140 Сбегите на грузовике 0xD6546308 314264 Маковых полей уцелело: %d/%d 0x77C5BAC5 314556 Найдите img='MC_ShangriLa' тханка. 0x906155B1 314644 Дом разрушен 0x0968040B 317692 Слишком медленно - селяне мертвы 0xC8637255 318042 Обезвредьте бомбы 0xC8F44AF4 318420 Вы не использовали кукри для убийства Пэйгана Мина! 0x51FD1B4E 318421 Гирокоптер уничтожен 0x26FA2BD8 318566 Пэйган Мин сбежал! 0x29EA122E 318567 Езжайте во дворец 0x7D5C4378 318830 Проберитесь за кулисы 0x0291BA21 318843 Доберитесь до Шаната 0x513F07A7 318845 Доберитесь до диспетчерской 0x882E6A77 319035 0x27A2778D 321458 Идите в убежище 0x405A460E 323770 Захват 0xE81D8C35 323771 Захват 0x0957A8E4 323772 Захват 0x1303B5D5 326542 Вновь поднимите корзину для подношений 0xDFFD3CD2 327844 Совершите убийство Калинага 0x7CB0DA3E 328202 Доберитесь до Колокола Просветления. 0x91DE03CF 328203 Подберитесь к Искателю. 0x57EA5EA0 337711 Наблюдайте за встречей 0xDEF2CC10 337743 1-й орудийный расчет %d/%d 0xD7BC1583 337744 2-й орудийный расчет %d/%d 0xBAA7524E 337746 3-й орудийный расчет %d/%d 0xDE38F412 338796 Бомб обезврежено: %d/%d 0xC27AB402 338845 Создайте хаос на арене 0x7E6F349D 338993 Селянин убит 0xB50D33A8 339212 Поднимитесь на колокольню 0xE00BA13E 339226 Дверь разрушена 0x7C3C9A60 339366 Используйте детонатор или взрывчатку в Забытом святилище над входом, чтобы заблокировать главные ворота. 0x4378A3B4 340940 Доберитесь до колокольни 0x17AB5D22 340950 Спасите Дарпана 0x13F7020C 340956 Воссоедините маму с Лакшманой 0xF2BE0CCA 341007 Приближаются еще солдаты 0x1FB039C6 341025 Захватите храм Джаленду 0x9EB8E65F 341050 Отдохните один час 0x890FC351 341527 Лодок остановлено: %d/%d 0xC6CAE0A8 341720 Используйте фотоаппарат, чтобы опознать помощника. 0xBE7A3BFE 342051 Познакомьтесь с Амитой 0xF2CFFE75 342054 Доберитесь до Банапура 0xF62EF748 342055 Доберитесь до шерпы 0x5987BA82 342056 Доберитесь до шерпы 0x3CE081C4 342057 Доберитесь до шерпы 0x47BCA7CF 342167 Встретьтесь с Пэйганом Мином в королевском дворце 0x56B4DA44 342402 Откройте клетку со слоном 0xD1A78F59 342461 Найдите лук 0x025B4833 342668 Поверните молитвенный барабан, чтобы освободить храм. 0xA607D332 342669 Войдите в храм. 0x0A7292CA 342682 Разведайте обстановку 0x1D8803D2 342683 Быстрее! 0x03D0BD13 342684 Не бросайте свой гирокоптер 0x4ADE8F1B 342685 Ваш гирокоптер слишком далеко. 0x79102F50 342821 Доберитесь до колокольни 0xCFA45DFE 342822 Доберитесь до горной деревушки 0x2936E266 342831 Доберитесь до заброшенного золотого рудника 0x76B97125 342839 Уничтожьте ворота 0x4D7E9CDE 342966 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы поднять 0x9A7456BC 342967 DropCrate Бросить корзину 0x5970D775 343034 Обезвредьте бомбу 0x57CE911B 343184 Войдите на арену Шанат 0x652FCCC8 343322 Разорите волчье логово 0x184D7880 343350 Уничтожьте врагов в окопах. 0x8144293A 343351 Защитите колокольню 0x88E09564 343352 Используйте миномет 0x322020AA 343571 Разведданных найдено: %d/%d 0x80BEE300 343596 Захватите храм Джаленду 0x51B61897 343613 Сфотографируйте тело помощника Юмы 0x06134895 343649 Вы убили лидера повстанцев 0xA8FF9627 343651 Повстанцы: %d/%d 0x91592FCD 344052 Залезайте в грузовик 0x4D2DF742 344074 Воссоедините маму с Лакшманой 0x0CA1A054 344115 Самолет уничтожен 0x18D05F75 344191 Взорвите бомбы 0xB41BBBA4 344192 Бомб заложено: %d / %d 0x3E77CBB7 344209 Встретьтесь с шерпой 0x8E2B5FCE 344394 Уничтожьте ворота храма 0xB2099BC3 344395 Войдите на территорию храма 0xDCB9E04D 344396 Уничтожьте запасы послушников 0x65F783CC 344397 Поднимитесь к небесному храму 0x496F046A 344398 Найдите кислородную маску 0x951BD35D 344399 Убейте мастера Сандеша 0x3BB4E38F 344400 Уничтожено запасов боеприпасов: %d / %d 0x75EBBD64 344401 Уничтожено запасов эликсира: %d / %d 0x36D6D667 344402 Найдите конвой послушников 0x4241D4A6 344403 Заберите у командира ключ от тюрьмы 0xFDB0226A 344404 Зачистите двор тюрьмы 0xDFF47240 344405 Войдите в тюрьму 0xD81A6DDC 344406 Доберитесь до подрывника, не подняв тревогу 0x8F861BC1 344407 Зачистите выход, чтобы спасти подрывника 0x2893511C 344408 Найдите тайник подрывника со взрывчаткой 0xF042DD2F 344471 Доберитесь до пилота 0xF0BFBE21 344472 Зачистите место встречи 0x8589FD3D 344473 Найдите выход 0x6A538F05 344474 Спуститесь с горы 0x36C213C9 344475 Обыщите область и найдите свое снаряжение 0xE5C7D878 344476 Найдите оружие 0x9594F7E2 344585 Найдите груз 0xFB348B02 344587 Отправляйтесь в Гималаи 0xB0D6A20E 344686 Украдите золото 0x7491CEE1 345183 Убито гвардейцев: %d / %d 0xCD0F944B 345609 Найдите снаряжение для выживания: %d / %d 0xBE32A5CC 345610 Вернитесь на радиостанцию и подготовьтесь к отражению нападения 0x5B203721 345611 Будьте готовы отразить нападение послушников 0x0CAD30AD 345612 Защищайте радиостанцию 0xC743811A 345613 Будьте готовы к следующему нападению 0x666CB8E8 345614 Исследуйте мир или воспользуйтесь рацией 0x41AEA989 345816 Покиньте область 0x3CF2C015 345817 Воспользуйтесь рацией 0xBC09184C 346072 Доберитесь до радиостанции 0x499140D9 346073 Захватите радиостанцию 0x8F5DDC7F 346074 Найдите рацию и вызовите подмогу 0x9A0F4175 346075 Осмотрите место падения самолета 0x49239672 346076 Отключено генераторов: %d / %d 0xABA2AC8E 346077 Доберитесь до храма, где хранится святыня 0x8D16C1EE 346078 Найдите святыню 0x7CBDC65D 346079 Уничтожьте корни святыни: %d / %d 0xDDA42757 346080 Доберитесь до шерпы 0xABF62865 346134 Займите удобную позицию 0x2AA3C5DE 346210 Встретьтесь с Хёрком 0x167E594A 346236 Покиньте лабораторию до взрыва 0x6D0CB586 346321 Нажмите DropCrate для сброса 0x9CA6B776 346447 Уничтожено запасов прислужников: %d / %d 0x2A0A4193 346626 Обыщите мастера Сандеша 0x7870EAE7 346627 Заберите взрывчатку 0xADA3315A 346629 Уничтожьте святыню 0xEC28371C 346668 У вас нет кукри 0xE9FAA068 346832 Отключите генераторы глушилок 0xDC631E1C 347076 ПОДГОТОВЬТЕСЬ 0x548449AE 347159 Натравив тигра на ракшаса, выстрелите ракшасу в пасть. 0x4782132E 347813 Исследуйте Шангри-Ла 0x4C229BC0 348127 Де Плёр отстал 0xF4BADD9B 348128 Вернитесь к де Плёру 0x6E439AB8 348456 Уничтожьте корни святыни 0x96840D90 348472 БЫСТРЕЕ! 0x61962BAF 348473 ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЕ 0xEAB4E2BE 348474 АРТИЛЛЕРИЯ 0xAA631F5C 348483 ШАНГРИ-ЛА 0xABD5EF4D 348644 Заберите у врага кислородную маску 0xF9F58B3B 349198 Отдохните в убежище 0x6E57C4DC 349199 Вернитесь в убежище, когда будете готовы 0x74357DB0 349439 Убейте всех послушников в этом районе 0xB384A7A9 351961 Отключите глушилки 0x72FC3761 351962 Найдите снаряжение для выживания 0xE25B534F 351963 Зачистите область 0x8290BAFD 354008 Доберитесь до вертолета 0x44450EAE 354009 Защитите вертолет 0xF3D00266 354010 Подготовьтесь к обороне 0x46EE772A 354011 Сядьте в вертолет 0x4C51FC16 354019 Убейте трех командиров при помощи ножа. 0x602C062C 354051 Уничтожьте конвой img='MC_HConvoy' "Гнев Юмы". 0xD7E60170 355305 Найдите пилота 0x44C3E31E 355761 Займите позицию у турели 0x4C17EA31 355794 Найдите информацию о реликвии 0xD0D6857E 356198 Освободите подрывника 0xD098917B 356223 Командиров убито ножом: %d/%d 0xAD9B6362 356312 Найдите "кошку", чтобы сбежать. 0x2E9391A8 356314 Устройте засаду, чтобы остановить конвой 0x1BCD7B7A 356837 Найдите костюм-крыло 0x23C34928 360615 Доберитесь до тюрьмы 0xF9A717F9 361573 Уничтожьте святыню Ялунга 0x61B78541 362722 Оба игрока должны находиться перед рацией, чтобы начать задание! 0xB1367A5C 362723 Оба игрока должны находиться на радиостанции, чтобы завершить задание. 0xD8207EE7 362725 Найдите способ добраться до последнего генератора section section name=0x255D6F2F 0x3945BE10 283735 Когда Банашур пел песню созидания, он пробудил спавшего на глубине демона Ялунга. Тот позавидовал славе и прекрасному пению Банашура, напал на него, и началась свирепая битва, которая длилась целую вечность. В конце концов Банашур все-таки взял верх. Он пережевал тело Ялунга, выплюнул его на разоренную землю, и куски тела демона превратились в горы, впадины и пещеры. Так и был создан мир. И так все повторяется снова и снова, целую вечность. 0x3D97061D 283736 Ландшафт Кирата 0xF6D7C735 283737 Моим людям. Каждого из узников необходимо тщательно обыскать перед отправкой в Город Боли. Все найденные ценные вещи следует реквизировать и передать командирам. Ожерелья, кольца, сережки, брошки: все блестящее. Чем душещипательнее это все будет выглядеть, тем больше будет ваша награда. "Нет добродетели в том, чтобы своими сомнениями давать другим преимущество." Пол де Плёр 0x09D7C60F 283738 Покупаем золото! section section name=0x25C84B25 0xFEC213F7 31257 Аджай: Черт! 0x01C70943 31258 Аджай: Воу! 0x8452A6B7 31259 Аджай: Черт! 0xAB780CDA 31260 Аджай: Блин. 0x9067C6D0 31262 Аджай: А? 0x4F7EF5AB 31263 Аджай: Ну отлично 0x80555F19 31264 Аджай: А? 0x88632593 31265 Аджай: Так… 0xAFB1E825 31267 Аджай: Какого черта? 0xB3D90B22 31268 Аджай: Что? 0xF4B2D724 31269 Аджай: Э-э… Что?! 0x691F5F50 31270 Аджай: Серьезно?! 0x83085310 58034 Аджай: Ух! 0xC275F5C8 58040 Аджай: Дерьмо! 0x65721420 58042 Аджай: Ааааа!!!! 0x563FBAFA 85725 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы уже идем! 0x8D6A7D4D 85727 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Держитесь! Мы идем! 0x9984ED09 85729 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Скоро будем! 0x3F91A78F 85731 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Будем через тридцать секунд! 0xE4863CAE 85733 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Иду к вам. 0xC8A2C7B1 85735 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы уже идем к вам! 0x3E26E85A 92276 Радист Армии: Мы уже идем! 0x2CE402D8 92278 Радист Армии: Держитесь! Мы идем! 0xB2DC9B28 92280 Радист Армии: Скоро будем! 0x56BC6E12 92282 Радист Армии: Будем через полминуты! 0xE79F6CED 92284 Радист Армии: Идем на подмогу! 0x03EED0F0 92286 Радист Армии: Мы уже идем к вам! 0x2291195F 116132 Радист Армии: Мы идем с севера. 0xF21ECAF2 116140 Радист Армии: Мы идем с юга. 0x92B1F9E9 116142 Радист Армии: Мы идем с востока. 0x23537368 116144 Радист Армии: Мы идем с запада. 0xFF03CA38 116146 Радист Армии: Заходим к ублюдку с тыла! 0xF3DCA0C5 116148 Радист Армии: Заходим с двух сторон! 0xC76F8A01 116150 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы идем с севера. 0x7E9D4A59 116152 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы подходим с юга. 0xFDAE1A77 116154 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы идем с востока. 0x5650A131 116156 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы идем с запада. 0x46BF80CD 116158 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Заходим к противнику с тыла! 0x80FFDE61 116160 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Обходим противника с флангов! 0xB150171F 176481 Чинян: Что, не сторгуемся? Ну ты заходи еще. Товары всегда разные. 0x7E2F4F5D 176483 Чинян: Не покупаешь и не продаешь? Ну заходи как-нибудь. 0xE3A61B39 176485 Чинян: М? Ничего не понравилось? И ничего не продаешь? Да как это так?! 0xDC440FAC 176487 Чинян: Не люблю, когда уходят с пустыми руками... 0x8FA86A0F 177954 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Всем бойцам Золотого пути: Армия короля пытается отбить этот аванпост. Нам срочно нужна помощь! 0x77086D28 177956 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Братья и сестры! На нас напала Армия короля, мы ведем бой. Помогите! 0x3D4867C7 177958 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Внимание всем бойцам в зоне досягаемости: армия короля атакует аванпост, нас перебьют! Нужны все резервы. Сюда, быстрее! 0x40D9A771 178723 Сержант Чхетри: Казнить заложников! 0x3C8B812E 178727 Сержант Чхетри: Убить заложников! 0xFA5A3ACA 182142 Чинян: Спасибо! Пусть твое будущее будет светлым! 0x277515C5 182144 Чинян: Береги себя и возвращайся. 0x5E157293 182146 Чинян: С тобой приятно иметь дело. Заходи в любое время. 0x9F19037C 182148 Чинян: Люблю такие сделки. В следующий раз будет больше товара. 0xBEA98E24 182150 Чинян: Надеюсь, тебе это пригодится. Понадобится что-то еще - обращайся. 0x3A95B20D 185144 Чинян: Подумай, ты точно хочешь уйти? А купить-продать что-нибудь? 0x1B5026FF 185871 Ракшия: Не покупаешь и не продаешь? Не буду говорить, что мне надо кормить семью и прочее... 0xBA024E08 185875 Ракшия: Привееет! Ищешь большие патроны для своих больших стволов? 0x45743948 185876 Ракшия: Заходи, осматривайся. Надумаешь чего купить - обращайся. 0x2F436F4F 185877 Ракшия: Заходи! За каждую покупку или продажу - бесплатная улыбка! 0xE5C895F6 185878 Ракшия: У меня только лучший товар. Отличный выбор. Кстати, и купить могу по отличной цене. 0x49F64034 185882 Ракшия: Спасибо! Моя семья сегодня поест, да и тебе повезет. 0x01E525B8 185884 Ракшия: Спасибо! Береги себя и возвращайся. 0x2EBA26FA 185886 Ракшия: Идет война, но тебе везет: ты можешь купить-продать что-нибудь. Удачи! 0x972C8A67 185888 Ракшия: Торговля кормит нас обоих. Заходи еще. Удачи! 0xBE76569F 185890 Ракшия: Добро пожаловать! Если нужно будет что-нибудь купить или продать - не стесняйся. Я буду здесь. 0x9D81CFC2 186104 Ракшия: А чего ты сюда ходишь? Ничего не покупаешь и не продаешь... 0x08520201 186106 Ракшия: Стой... Ты что, в меня влюбился? Ох, бедняжка. Теперь все ясно. 0x44F2CB32 186110 Ракшия: Не влюбился? А зачем тогда пришел? Поглазеть? Тогда проваливай! 0xA59D1495 186111 Ракшия: Заходи в мой магазин - жемчужину Кирата! 0xA1F01204 194379 Чинян: Ну все равно - спасибо. 0x34A3434C 194381 Чинян: Прощай. 0x812B0D52 194383 Чинян: Еще увидимся. 0x43B71D03 194389 Аджай: Боже! 0x2AC6D8CD 194390 Аджай: О нет… 0x5AAC2C42 194391 Аджай: О боже… 0xFAC609B3 194392 Аджай: Вот дерьмо! 0xF0C1CF7C 194573 Чинян: Спасибо! Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся. 0x96EBB421 194575 Чинян: Я очень признателен. Хорошего дня. 0xEBBA7037 194577 Чинян: С тобой приятно иметь дело. 0xD14B423C 194779 Джинпа: Она ушла. Сказала, раз я не могу ее защитить от волков, ей тут делать нечего. Хотя... Тебе-то что! Я плохой муж и плохой фермер. Вот твоя награда. Пошло оно все… 0xC9245895 195669 Кто-нибудь, помогите. 0xCCF7E9A7 195670 Я не знаю, что делать. Помогите, кто-нибудь. 0x225A2426 195671 Прошу, помогите! 0xF59DCC18 195676 Я тебя знаю! Ты с Сабалом. Ты поможешь! 0x06FBEF6E 195679 Аджай: Подожди, в чем дело-то? 0x88566B62 195680 Армия короля схватила моих родных. Говорят, они помогают Золотому пути, дают им припасы... 0xE8AE6550 195681 Аджай: А это правда? Я не против Золотого пути, но надо знать, во что я ввязываюсь. 0x980519A1 195682 Да… они помогают Золотому пути. Моя тетя знает все - контакты, тайники, маршруты… но ее дети ни при чем. Прошу. Умоляю тебя. 0x843C0354 195683 Аджай: Ладно-ладно, хорошо. Я вам помогу. 0x9C886513 197324 Дхарани: Не надо, прошу. 0xF1EE33CE 197325 Сержант Чхетри: Решать не мне. Выбор за тобой. Скажи, где прячутся твои друзья из Золотого пути. И иди себе. 0x05971602 197326 Дхарани: Я ничего не знаю. Клянусь. 0xC60556CB 197327 Сержант Чхетри: Сыновьями? Дочерью? Поклянешься? Очень вряд ли. 0xFE39CC9A 197328 Дхарани: Они невиновны! 0x68830EB1 197329 Сержант Чхетри: Слушай, я расскажу тебе, что будет дальше. Базу будет "случайно" проливать бензин на твой дом, пока тот не пропитается целиком. Базу неуклюжий. 0xCFB17A6E 197330 Дхарани: Нет, Боги, нет! 0x598D67AF 197331 Сержант Чхетри: А потом мне захочется покурить. Но я, знаешь ли, тоже неуклюжий, не дай бог, уроню спичку. 0xBF1F8150 197334 Сержант Чхетри: Понимаю, понимаю. Очень грустно, они сгорели заживо и все это время звали маму… Знаешь что? Поплачь, полегчает. А к тому моменту, как я решу покурить, может, ты что и расскажешь. 0x153AE7A5 197336 Рядовой Кхадка: Что-то от бензина голова кружится. 0x463366ED 197338 Рядовой Кхадка: Зря тратим время. 0x0D2DA182 197341 Вани: Спасибо! 0xEAB3BCD6 197342 Вани: Свобода! 0x1FD5C7D5 197343 Дхарани: Боги с тобой! Спасибо! 0x33B6E793 197344 Дхарани: Спасибо! 0x29B3ED1D 197345 Пемба: Слава богам, ты пришел! 0x5F0BE030 197346 Пемба: Спасибо огромное. 0xD3AD9F11 197347 Джанбу: Если бы не ты… спасибо… 0xB5E38889 197348 Джанбу: Спасибо, тысячу раз спасибо! 0x8F2D011D 197351 Вани: Вот, возьми… ты же спас нас. 0x6E48CC5A 197352 Дхарани: Это все, что есть. Возьми, прошу. 0x79E38CC3 197353 Пемба: Прошу, возьми. Спасибо. 0x7CC7EF61 197354 Джанбу: Это все, что у меня есть. Возьми, пожалуйста. Спасибо. 0xC9BEB734 197362 Джинпа: Мы с женой в отчаянии. Волки нападают на скот. 0x65148B67 197364 Джинпа: Я не могу пахать и потерял половину скота. Они всегда рядом. Мы как в тюрьме. 0xB6DB0FD8 197366 Джинпа: Оружия нет. Если тут найдут оружие, решат, что я повстанец. 0x3B008628 197367 Джинпа: Прошу, убей волков. Они все наглее и наглее. 0x97B04EEB 197378 Гопал: Армия Короля ждет посылку от снабженцев. Шлю тебе координаты мест, куда сбросят груз. Забери все раньше, чем это сделают солдаты. 0x60A6D15F 197383 Аджай: А что "все"-то? 0x053D6796 197391 Капрал Хамал: Эй, тут есть кто-то еще! 0xA4304026 197393 Капрал Хамал: Похоже, этот груз нужен не только нам. 0x602E34CD 197395 Капрал Хамал: Не дайте ему забрать груз! 0xF3F3EA48 197396 Капрал Васава: У нас тут чужак! 0x8057689C 197398 Капрал Васава: Эй, так он доберется до груза. 0xB7C71203 197400 Капрал Васава: Ему нужен груз! За ним! 0x6C984B99 197405 Сержант Лохани: Это явно где-то тут. 0x73EB149E 197407 Сержант Лохани: Ищите дальше. Он здесь. 0xC84C4336 197408 Ефрейтор Гири: А место то? 0x8423700B 197410 Ефрейтор Гири: Блин! Должны быть тут! 0x8C2F8654 197413 Сержант Лохани: Э! На крыше! 0x9BF383A1 197414 Ефрейтор Гири: Вижу! На той крыше! 0x74D72975 197417 Сержант Лохани: Он хочет забрать груз! 0x8D29E3D2 197418 Ефрейтор Гири: Надо ему помешать! 0x7DCDD011 197435 Сержант Малакар: Нашел… твою мать! Тут труп! Осторожно! 0xDCC6BFB7 197436 Сержант Малакар: Думаю, тот, кто его убил, где-то рядом. 0xFD9B28A7 197437 Рядовой Дхакал: Груз там… твою мать, а еще труп. 0x4E39D8A4 197438 Рядовой Дхакал: Похоже, зверь напал. Будьте начеку! 0xD11ABBCE 197439 Сержант Малакар: Вот это место. Теперь смотрите в оба. 0x0005347F 197441 Сержант Малакар: Думаю, где-то здесь. 0xC36E1093 197442 Рядовой Дхакал: Ну и где оно все? 0x7D351B63 197444 Рядовой Дхакал: Здесь, наверное. 0x873D4BC4 197445 Сержант Ариал: Он хочет забрать груз! 0xF1DE2136 197446 Сержант Прадхан: А ну отойди! 0xC74FD96E 197449 Сержант Ариал: А ну брось груз, сука! 0x414D8B5D 197450 Сержант Прадхан: Украсть решил, да, падла? 0xC4895196 197451 Аджай: Вот то, что ты просил. 0xF6E79B12 197454 Гопал: Спасибо, Аджай. Все попадет в нужные руки, просто оставь у двери. 0x36F8B367 198619 Аджай: Первый груз есть. 0x469247E8 198620 Гопал: Осталось два. Здесь полно солдат короля. Осторожней. 0x5F8976A9 198623 Аджай: Второй груз есть. 0xB160AFA8 198624 Гопал: Супер. Еще один. Удачи! 0xC10A5B27 198627 Аджай: Все у меня. 0x2FE38226 198628 Гопал: Обалдеть! А теперь быстрее доставь их вот сюда. Спасибо. 0xD8116A66 198666 Ядав: Эй, если нечем заняться, посмотри, что на доске объявлений. 0xF33C39A5 198667 Ядав: Отлично, ты взял аванпост! 0xA87B9EE9 198668 Ядав: Каждый взятый аванпост - это шаг к победе. 0x8356CD2A 198669 Ядав: Армия короля нескоро забудет этот урок. 0xECD8C92C 198710 Ядав: Отлично! Теперь наш черед. 0xB8C4D0F3 198711 Лахар: Благодаря тебе аванпост наш. 0x472F239E 198712 Лахар: Отлично, еще один аванпост захвачен! Представляю лицо Пэйгана! 0x76D69810 198713 Хия: Супер. Ты гений по части аванпостов. 0xE1E3F9B5 198714 Хия: Аванпост наш, и мы его удержим назло врагам. 0xC9E6CB57 198715 Ядав: Нет работы? Глянь объявления. 0x7725FA06 198716 Лахар: Доска объявлений к твоим услугам. 0xFC920C6B 198717 Лахар: Помощь всегда нужна. Глянь на доску объявлений. 0x738EB6E7 198718 Хия: Ты молодец, но работы полно - видишь доску объявлений? 0xA05FD713 198719 Хия: Эй, проверь доску объявлений. Твои таланты здесь пользуются спросом. 0xAA33238B 198873 Вы гляньте… молод, уверен в себе. Прямо как я когда-то. Я тоже думал, что скорость - это главное. Давай… садись за руль, проверим, такой ли ты хороший гонщик, как я в твои годы. 0xDCB425BC 198875 Снова пришел, да? Гонки затягивают, это правда. 0xC46D7ECA 198876 Здравствуй. Готов к еще одной гонке? 0x73C7E248 198878 Ну и чего ты ждешь… иди к машине. 0x08398870 198879 Ты что, бегом побежишь? В машину! 0x1122B931 198881 Надо же… а ты молодец. Хорошая гонка. 0x64A2BF80 198882 Водишь ты неплохо. Может, и отлично сможешь. Может, даже как я. 0xF65B1C48 198884 Ну, всякое бывает. Тренируйся. 0xECC4F967 198885 Талант у тебя есть, но нужно практиковаться. Главное - тренировки. 0xF2D660FA 198909 Иногда садишься за руль, чтобы почувствовать скорость. Иногда - чтобы проверить, не заржавели ли твои инстинкты. Сейчас посмотрим. 0x93F5B37B 198911 Адреналин - наркотик. И тут его сколько угодно. 0xEF402D09 198912 Приветствую. Готов показать все, на что способен? 0xD744D7CE 198914 Ну же… садись в машину. 0xC6699C05 198915 Быстрей, садись за руль! 0xE80BD943 198917 Я приятно удивлен. Похоже, ты отличный гонщик. 0xDEB0C773 198918 Ну что ж, неплохо. Порадовал старика. 0x5694DD02 198920 В другой раз получится… тренируйся. 0x7688F4CD 198921 Конечно, мог и лучше проехать, но хоть живой. 0x17E97BDA 199011 Сита: Он даже защитить меня не может! 0x98E2F924 199012 Сита: Он не может отогнать волков! 0xA48CC77C 199013 Сита: Мы в собственном доме как в ловушке. 0xDF72AD44 199014 Сита: Все потому что он боится… боится волков, боится армии, которая примет нас за повстанцев. 0x38EC270A 202320 Гопал: Припасы… нам пригодятся. 0xAB720A4E 202321 Аджай: Ладно, я все заберу. 0x1A4FA5F2 202365 Аджай: Ох... Твою мать... 0xEF668A40 205292 Вани: Спасибо… Можешь взять что-нибудь из подвала. 0x70C075D4 205293 Дхарани: Спасибо, что спас нас. В подвале можно найти кое-что полезное. 0xFC0D7FD2 205294 Пемба: Поверить не могу, я жив! Посмотри в подвале, наверняка найдешь что-то полезное. 0xC44BD983 205295 Джанбу: Большое тебе спасибо. В подвале кое-что есть. Припасы. Забирай. 0xEC59EA50 205413 Радист Армии: Приближаемся с воздуха! 0x99191AA6 205414 Радист Армии: Приближаемся от дороги! 0xE8B0FA27 205415 Радист Армии: Приближаемся от реки! 0x2FF238FB 205416 Радист Армии: Идем на своих двоих! 0x7A2C4B13 205421 Ядав: Ты спас нас. Наш долг велик, прими это в благодарность. 0x1D05D207 205422 Ядав: Мы бы без тебя не справились. Вот твоя награда. 0x0A882E00 205423 Лахар: Теперь Армия короля дважды подумает, прежде чем напасть. Возьми. 0x856A7308 205424 Лахар: Ты пришел вовремя. Сами бы не справились. Прошу, возьми это. 0xB2DAA0BC 205425 Хия: Пушки лишними не бывают. Ну, чем богаты, как говорится. 0x9109507F 205426 Хия: Спасибо за помощь. Может, тебе это пригодится. 0xFC008A73 205713 Сита: Помогите! of pain 0x60899BCB 208825 Посыльный Армии: Враг прорвался в лагерь! 0xE09BFB30 208827 Посыльный Армии: Противник! Противник! 0xBBDC5C7C 208829 Посыльный Армии: Противник в лагере! 0x3CA3F89E 208831 Посыльный Армии: Тревога! Нарушитель! 0x839AFA2D 208833 Посыльный Армии: Аванпост атакован! 0x40A651BD 211292 Ракшия: Не чувствуешь позыв "вот-это-мое"? А продать - ничего не зудит? До свидания. 0x5ED0A4E5 211294 Ракшия: Что, мои товары тебе не по вкусу? А на продажу есть что? Ну, увидимся. 0xBE054DFB 211296 Ракшия: Тебе плохо? Ничего не покупаешь и не продаешь... Не болей! 0x9C9E5213 211298 Ракшия: Если ничего не продаешь и не покупаешь, не ударься на выходе. 0x82E8A74B 211300 Ракшия: Не покупаешь и не продаешь? Ну пока! Надеюсь, тебя не ждет ужасная смерть от рук врагов. 0x9164EAF4 211302 Ракшия: Спасибо! Пока! 0x4609FF93 211304 Ракшия: Спасибо! И не забывай нести любовь и доброту. 0xA6DC168D 211306 Ракшия: Боги любят тебя. Неси свет миру. 0xB6716BE7 211308 Ракшия: Когда ты рядом, дела идут отлично. Заходи почаще. 0x9A31FC3D 211310 Ракшия: Спасибо! Хорошего дня! 0x6B8B027E 211312 Ракшия: О, кого к нам занесло! Чувствуй себя как дома. 0x23A750A0 211314 Ракшия: И где тебя столько носило? Понадобится помощь - только шепни! 0xC372B9BE 211317 Ракшия: Тебе повезло! Это лучшая лавка в Кирате! 0xD3DFC4D4 211319 Ракшия: Я знала, что сегодня мне повезет с клиентами. 0xFF9F530E 211321 Ракшия: Слава богам! Только помолилась - клиент тут как тут! 0x16FCF63B 211323 Ракшия: О, в мой магазин все влюбляются. И бегают на свидания! 0x088A0363 211325 laughРакшия: Ты как мои дети - они тоже не знают, чего хотят. 0xE85FEA7D 211327 Ракшия: Если ты кого-то любишь - отпусти его. Если он вернется - это судьба. 0x6671BA99 211329 Ракшия: Мой муж прям как ты - приходит, уходит, а толку нет. 0x78074FC1 211331 cluckРакшия: Ты что, не знаешь: девушка должна соскучиться! 0xEB778B5C 211333 Чинян: Знаешь, обычно люди у меня что-то покупают. Или продают. Пойду-ка я. 0x6B82538A 211335 Чинян: В следующий раз оплатишь мое время, а? Счастливо. 0xFBDAF636 211337 SighЧинян: . Ну, в следующий раз договоримся. Удачи тебе. 0x4F5F24BD 211452 Аджай: Конвой уничтожен. 0xCA663E06 211453 Спасибо тебе. 0x2BD45994 211456 Пэйган Мин: Придите ко мне, и все будет забыто! Не испытывайте мое терпение! 0xF8505C84 211457 Пэйган Мин: Не важно что страна делает для вас, важно, что вы делаете для Мина. 0x32CF68D5 211459 Аджай: Я все сделал. 0x86E12039 211460 Аджай: Готово, конвоя больше нет. 0xAF8ACDA3 211461 Аджай: Конвоя больше нет. 0xF9D06A25 211462 Аджай: Конвой уничтожен. 0xB557741A 211463 Мы в долгу перед тобой! 0x9FFA1178 211464 Отлично! 0x4C7E1468 211465 За Золотой путь! 0xE14B6DC5 211466 Отличные новости! 0xD2FD39E6 211467 Пэйган Мин: Дети мои, терпение отца вашего беспримерно - но если вы не оставите Золотой путь, мне придется сменить пряник на кнут. Так и знайте. 0x87611698 211468 Пэйган Мин: Я знаю, Золотой путь многих из вас сбил с пути истинного. Но прочие знают - я жесток только к предателям. 0xB4D742BB 211469 Пэйган Мин: Народ Кирата! Восстань против Золотого пути! Положи конец атакам на аванпосты, ради светлого завтра. 0xC820805F 211470 Пэйган Мин: Разве я не щедрый правитель? Я же не ровнял ваши города с землей. Пока. Но если вы не оставите Золотой путь, я обрушу на вас всю мощь своего гнева, а он подобен грому богов. 0xE0CB5B64 211471 Пэйган Мин: Мы снова можем стать богатой страной. Просто перестаньте нападать на аванпосты и слушать ложь Золотого пути. 0x55652529 211472 Пэйган Мин: Постоянные атаки на аванпосты только убеждают меня в том, что я нужен Кирату. И я никуда не денусь. 0xCBE608A7 211473 Пэйган Мин: Я пытался говорить с вами, как с цивилизованными людьми. Но вы по-прежнему нападаете на мои аванпосты. Что ж, видимо, человеческого языка вы не понимаете а с обезьянами у меня разговор короткий. 0xAC4C455B 211474 Пэйган Мин: Народ Кирата. Если вы это слышите, то вы напали на моих людей и имущество в последний раз. Скоро вас пристрелят. Доброго дня. 0x8336A094 247310 Золотой путь: Теряем аванпост! 0x03C37842 247311 Золотой путь: Враг приблизился к цели! 0xEAA0DD77 247312 Золотой путь: Ракшасы почти у цели! 0xD3C3A93C 247319 Золотой путь: Противники у флага! 0x3AA00C09 247320 Золотой путь: Они у флага! 0x16E09BD3 247321 Золотой путь: Они берут флаг! 0x83502012 247322 Золотой путь: Еще пять минут! 0x6A338527 247323 Золотой путь: У нас пять минут! 0x7445707F 247324 Золотой путь: Осталось пять минут! 0xF63572CD 247328 Золотой путь: Ракшасы заняли аванпост, отходим. 0xE6980FA7 247329 Золотой путь: Они заняли аванпост! Уходим! 0xAEB45D79 247330 Золотой путь: Они заняли аванпост. Отходим. 0xF3DD6CB0 247331 Золотой путь: Осталась минута! 0x130885AE 247332 Золотой путь: Осталась всего минута! 0x03A5F8C4 247333 Золотой путь: Еще одна минута! 0x47D7F84C 247334 Золотой путь: Ракшасы у аванпоста! Обороняемся. 0x59A10D14 247335 Золотой путь: Задача - отстоять аванпост. 0xB974E40A 247336 Золотой путь: Ракшасы идут сюда. Обороняемся! 0x5F0EA33A 247346 Золотой путь: Аванпост наш. 0x734E34E0 247347 Золотой путь: Аванпост отстояли, отлично! 0x939BDDFE 247348 Золотой путь: Ракшасы уходят, аванпост защитили. 0xEFFFDB73 255189 Дарпан: Эй. 0x868E1EBD 255191 Дарпан: Паспорт… 0xF6E4EA32 255194 Дарпан: Тихо. 0x717CF6FD 255196 Дарпан: Говорить буду я. 0xF4A2546B 255238 Аджай: В чем дело? 0x0350BC2B 255239 Дарпан: Тихо! Тсс! 0xCA4B5C14 255245 Аджай: Вот дерьмо! 0xD3506D55 255248 Дарпан: Пригнись! 0x0F745EB0 255667 Амита: Что, уметь защищать себя? 0x1F3E9BF7 255672 Амита: Слушай, ты прости меня за тот раз. 0xEEF9F027 255722 Аджай: У вас... проблема со зверями? 0x8BEB42F9 255742 Аджай: Привет! Бхадра! Как дела? 0xFB81B676 255743 Бхадра: Идут. 0x0C735E36 255752 Амита: Следующей Тарун Матаре. 0xB5024A86 255758 Амита: Тарун Матара - живая богиня. Так говорит Сабал. 0xB02930C6 255793 Сабал: Сука! Дайте ему морфия. И заткните херово радио! 0x2E4DA565 255794 Аджай: Что случилось? 0x9B046305 255795 Сабал: Он упал. Пэйган засрал весь эфир своим унылым бредом! Сколько можно! Я послал парня на колокольню - вырубить передатчики и прервать трансляцию. 0xE6739740 255809 Сабал: Неплохо, брат. Охраны там нет, но влезть непросто. Давай без падений. 0x781702E3 255810 Аджай: Могу помочь. 0xDE5E4436 255827 Сабал: Аджай, это Сабал. Отличная работа, брат. Теперь эта частота наша, и несет людям правду. Как будет время, заскочи к Лонгину. Он друг Золотого пути, и будет благодарен тебе за помощь. 0x4193CE85 255844 Лонгин: Брат мой! Я Лонгин. А ты… ты Аджай! Это моя церковь… особенная. 0x28E20B4B 255845 Аджай: С пушками? 0x5888FFC4 255846 Лонгин: Конечно же! Кроткие унаследуют землю, друг мой. Но им... нужны стволы. 0x03CF5888 255848 Лонгин: Откровение 5:5. Скажем так… воодушевляет. 0x73A5AC07 255851 Лонгин: "И один из старцев сказал мне: не плачь; вот, лев от колена Иудина, корень Давидов, победил, и может раскрыть сию книгу и снять семь печатей ее!" 0x1AD469C9 255853 Аджай: Э… 0x6ABE9D46 255854 Лонгин: Спаситель! Наш спаситель вернулся к нам в облике льва - воина! И... тогда я подумал: когда Сын Бога возродится, какое оружие он выберет? 0x5595FF0E 255855 Аджай: Что?.. 0x25FF0B81 255856 Лонгин: Христос вернется, чтобы снять семь печатей и принести Упокоение. Он вернется в образе льва, да? А льву... нужны зубы! 0x4C8ECE4F 255858 Лонгин: Что бы выбрал Иисус? 0x3CE43AC0 255860 Лонгин: Второзаконие 32:47 "...ибо это не пустое для вас, но жизнь ваша..." А может… 0x67A39D8C 255862 Лонгин: Притчи 19:11 "Благоразумие делает человека... медленным на гнев". 0x17C96903 255863 Аджай: Не понимаю, что ты… 0x7EB8ACCD 255865 Лонгин: Воин знает. Воин... всегда знает. 0x894A448D 255874 Сабал: Банапур атакуют! Пришлите подкрепление! 0xE03B8143 255876 Аджай: Сабал! В чем дело? 0x905175CC 255877 Сабал: Враг наступает! Лучше не лезь! Это… 0x3AA57D37 255879 Аджай: Блин! 0x4ACF89B8 255880 Лонгин: И сказал он им: "Идите по всему миру и проповедуйте Евангелие всей твари". 0xC91B61BB 255917 Сабал: Она может подарить народу надежду. 0xAEB12C47 255918 Амита: Сабал, она еще мала - и напугана. Отведу ее домой - о людях подумаем позже, ладно? 0xD00050FA 255920 Амита: Спасли Аджая себе на голову. Разозли Пола - и он вырежет деревню. 0x859C7F84 255921 Сабал: Аджай ни при чем, это я. К тому же, нам не до того. Они взяли аванпост. И заложников тоже. 0xFB2D0339 255922 Амита: Ладно, сперва аванпост. Без него все пути отрезаны. Пошли. 0xE73D307D 255971 Аджай: Они в безопасности, Сабал. 0xBC7A9731 255972 Сабал: Твой отец гордился бы тобой. Он создал Золотой путь, чтобы помочь своему народу. 0x4F86D72B 256073 Бхадра: Пришел почтить память мертвых? 0x3137AB96 256074 Аджай: Ну и зрелище... Никогда такого видел. 0x00C741EC 256075 Бхадра: А я не видела, чтобы кто-то носил с собой прах матери. 0x7E763D51 256076 amused chuckleАджай: Скажи, а моего отца хоронили так же? 0x19DC70AD 256077 Бхадра: Я их не помню. Но с тех пор Золотой Путь расколот. 0x76B9AF33 256234 Амита: Аджай, мне нужна твоя помощь. Загляни, как будет минутка. 0x0808D38E 256237 Сабал: Аджай, есть к тебе дельце, брат. Надо встретиться. 0x6FA29E72 256240 Лонгин: Аджай! Беспокойным нет покоя! У меня есть предложение. Заглянешь, а? 0xF2E73B04 256256 Уиллис: Проснись и пой, зайчик. Ты хотел ответов - я кое-что нарыл. 0x94B77C59 256277 Сабал: На кону жизни. Бездействовать нельзя. 0x21FEBA39 256278 Амита: Нет. Идет война, данные важнее. 0xBF9A2F9A 256279 Сабал: Амита, нам нужны солдаты. Не забыла про Дарпана? 0xA6811EDB 256281 Амита: Выбирая между Дарпаном и разведданными, предпочту второе. 0x2B51A651 256311 Аджай: Амита, здесь все мертвы. 0x3F5797DA 256318 Амита: Проклятье. Хорошие солдаты... Скажи мне, что они погибли не зря, что данные у нас? 0xD63432EF 256331 Аджай: Готово, Сабал. Но что бы Амита ни искала, его здесь нет. 0x637DF48F 256332 Сабал: Это неважно, брат. Главное, ты спас людей. Ты потомок Мохана, истинный сын Киры. 0x9C8106D3 256355 Сабал: Я знал твоего отца. Я уважал его, и принял этот путь. 0xF5F0C31D 256356 Аджай: А что тогда насчет Амиты? 0x859A3792 256357 Сабал: Пойми, я не отрицаю ее заслуг. Но лидер должен быть один. Иначе не достичь цели. Это слова твоего отца. 0x303449DF 256363 Сабал: Тебе надо понять его и понять нас. Монастырь ждет. 0xFE426DF9 256432 Лонгин: Аджай, брат мой. Я как раз думал, что мы должны объединиться. Ты и я. Промысел Божий направил тебя ко мне. 0x6990B471 256436 Лонгин: Благословен Господь, твердыня моя, научающий руки мои битве и персты мои брани. Это Псалтирь. 0xE7595CB8 256438 Лонгин: А смысл: солдат всегда верен своему долгу, даже если этот долг привел его в страну безбожников, вроде этой. 0x708B8530 256440 Лонгин: Мы солдаты, и наша цель - защищать, убивая. Знаешь, что необходимо для этого? 0xCC740F7B 256441 Аджай: Вера? 0x5BA6D6F3 256442 Лонгин: Ствол, Аджай, ствол. Без него не пройти бедствию по морю и не поразить волны морские. Поможешь мне - и Золотой путь получит свое оружие. 0xD56F3E3A 256443 Аджай: Ладно. 0x42BDE7B2 256444 Лонгин: Славьте Господа - пелена спала с глаз юнца! 0x9A2EA8FD 256445 Аджай: Аминь! 0x0DFC7175 256447 Лонгин: Ну, иди... Иди! Иди, Аджай! 0x63E070A2 256459 Аджай: Посылка доставлена, распишитесь. 0x367C5FDC 256462 Аджай: Думал, там оружие для Золотого пути. Потому и взялся. 0x48CD2361 256464 RecitingЛонгин: "И как человекам положено однажды умереть, а потом суд…" 0x2F676E9D 256466 Лонгин: Тебе лгут, сам знаешь. То, что зовут кругом жизни - на самом деле это жизнь на чужих костях. Ешь или будь съеден. Для животных это выживание. А люди... зовут это бизнесом. 0x51D61220 256468 Аджай: Это… 0xA8FF7252 256470 Лонгин: Бизнес, Аджай. Проклятый бизнес. 0xD64E0EEF 256472 Лонгин: Меня спасла пуля… в голову. Она убила старого Лонгина, страшного человека, имя которому было "палач". Эта пуля... продырявила мой череп, чтобы пустить свет Божий в мое сознание, я был крещен в водах Гока-Фоллз. 0xB1E44313 256473 Аджай: Так… а бриллианты? 0xCF553FAE 256474 Лонгин: Левит 17:11: "…потому что душа тела в крови…ибо кровь сия душу очищает". 0x15CBC3DA 256475 Аджай: В итоге, что с оружием? 0x72618E26 256476 Лонгин: Оружие... будет. Иди, передай Амите и Сабалу эту благую весть. Да, и кстати, на старой чайной фабрике де Плёр готовит к отправке большую партию опиума. 0x0CD0F29B 256477 Аджай: Что? Опиум? 0x594CDDE5 256478 Лонгин: Мерзкий бизнес повсюду. Иди же! Скажи им! А как закончишь - навести меня, ибо непрестанен промысел Божий. 0xA4CEF176 256857 Амита: Пойми, Сабал - не тот, кем хочет казаться. Раз он такой великий хранитель традиций, почему не отправил тебя охранять статуи Киры? 0x6DD51149 256861 Амита: Статуи Киры.Moment 0x04A4D487 256865 Амита: Пол приказал уничтожить их, хочет настроить народ против Золотого пути. А это нам ни к чему. 0x1A9B4C33 256898 Аджай: Амита, все в порядке. 0x6AF1B8BC 256899 Амита: Отличные новости, Аджай. Но у меня есть еще одна просьба. Знаю, как это звучит, после всего, что ты сделал, но придумай, как перекрыть мост, что ведет к статуям. 0x50053130 257025 Нур: Второй раунд, делаем ставки! 0x6F2E5378 257030 Нур: Думаешь, силен? Поживем-увидим. Мои звери давно проголодались, Аджай. 0xEC4C7669 257179 Нур: Звери голодны! Покормите их! 0x6BD46AA6 257185 Нур: Ты с ума сошел?! Мои родные... умрут в муках! 0xB8506FB6 257187 Нур: Доберешься - иди в комнату для допросов. Найдешь его там. 0x95B8F8AE 257245 Амита: Аджай, Лонгин передал твой подарок. Спасибо. 0x4967432D 257253 Амита: Что-что? Ты с ума сошел? Мы должны защитить и груз, и поля. 0x390DB7A2 257254 Сабал: Амита, опять ты за свое. Запомни, Кират никогда не станет наркоимперией! 0x507C726C 257255 Амита: Сабал, у нас нет природных ресурсов. Что с нами будет? Шахты обеднели, а поля Кирата разорили уже давно. Что ждет народ, когда мы победим? 0xF016579D 257258 Сабал: Это не наш путь. Пойми ты. Иначе мы ничем не лучше Пэйгана. Такое же зло. 0x3F45A1A1 257286 Тебе нужно что-то, что поджигает. Огнемет, или типа того. 0xB83A0543 257289 Аджай, возьми что-нибудь зажигательное. 0x265E90E0 257292 Готов навести шороху? 0x3FA2198C 257295 Аджай: Я на месте. 0xA1C68C2F 257296 Сабал: Опиум. Целое поле. Сожги все: и побеги, и урожай. Пусть Пэйган в своем дворце увидит, как обращается в пепел его бизнес! 0x10461E35 257364 Аджай: Я у чайной фабрики. 0x8E228B96 257365 Амита: Отлично, Аджай. Эти поля... Их нужно спасти, это - будущее Кирата. Охраняй их, убей солдат – урожай не должен пострадать! И будь осторожен, ты нужен нам. 0x095D2F74 257368 Аджай: Солдаты сжигают поля. 0x9739BAD7 257369 Амита: Включи поливалки! 0x0C91ED19 257419 Аджай: Я сжег поля. 0xDC913C67 257424 Сабал: Твою мать, Аджай. Неужели ты не понял, что Амите плевать на Кират? Кират - это не только люди, это наша земля! Отравил землю - отравил все, за что боролся твой отец. 0x79D811B8 257516 Уиллис: Аджай Гейл. 0x1E725C44 257517 Аджай: А? 0x60C320F9 257518 Уиллис: Сын Мохана Гейла, главы Золотого пути. В детстве мать увезла в Штаты; вернулся в Кират, чтобы исполнить ее, как говорится, волю. 0x99EA408B 257519 Аджай: Ты кто? 0xE75B3C36 257520 Уиллис: Узнаешь, если поможешь мне без проблем посадить самолет. 0x80F171CA 257521 Аджай: С чего бы мне напрягаться? 0x349D65B0 257532 Уиллис: Малый, ты там не устал задавать тупые вопросы? Мы ж, вроде, воюем. Если поможешь, организуем мини-вендетту в стране, где тебя никто не любит. И это, тебе тут письмецо… 0x01C6C32B 257546 Аджай: Все. Можно садиться. О снайперах я позаботился. 0xA0109875 257576 Аджай: И кто ты такой? 0xE7C29083 257586 Уиллис: Как так: вроде американец, а пользы как от зонта в ливень. Не чета прошлому напарничку, которому постоянно подгузники менять приходилось. Хотя сходство есть: от патриотизма вас обоих распирает, того и гляди яблочный пирог через поры полезет. 0xD5F4F201 257587 Уиллис: Информация о том, кто убил твоего отца, подшита к делу. 0xCCEFC340 257588 Уиллис: Я из Лэнгли. Агент Уиллис Хантли. 0x0D67BD4E 257590 Аджай: Да, и тут нихрена нет! 0x9AB564C6 257591 Уиллис: Засекречено. Хочешь больше инфы? Заткнись и сделай кое-что для меня, глядишь и узнаешь что-нибудь. 0x147C8C0F 257596 Аджай: Ладно... И что мне делать? 0x83AE5587 257597 Уиллис: Я намерен прикончить Пэйгана и Юму, раз уж местные облажались. Я думал, вы тут спецы по партизанским войнам. 0x3F51DFCC 257599 Уиллис: Золотой путь все делает не так. Я покажу им, как воевать. Шаг первый: сдать аэропорт. Шаг второй: нанять Аджая Гейла. Это ты. Как будешь готов, заходи. Ах да, и не говори Золотому пути о нашей сделке. Им это знать незачем, поверь. А теперь извини, мне нужно идти. Дела зовут. 0xBC7FA07B 257696 Пэйган Мин: Да, а ты, дебил! Ты все просрал! 0x4556C009 257698 Пэйган Мин: Бесит, когда что-то идет не по плану. 0x5C4DF148 257702 Пэйган Мин: А у меня теперь ботинки все в крови! 0x22FC8DF5 257704 Пэйган Мин: Вставай. Эти глаза я узнаю из тысячи… 0xF8627181 257709 Пэйган Мин: Мне так неудобно. Я планировал все совсем не так, но что поделаешь… ты кормишь обезьян, а те... кидаются дерьмом. Кстати, не подержишь? 0x9FC83C7D 257712 Пэйган Мин: А это кто? Твой дружочек? 0xE17940C0 257714 Пэйган Мин: Так, буквально секунду… Чтобы я сделал… фото. Вот, отличный кадр! 0xB4E56FBE 257716 Пэйган Мин: Класс. 0xCA541303 257719 Пэйган Мин: Вскоре все забудется, нас ждут великие дела! 0xADFE5EFF 257721 Пэйган Мин: Мы... с тобой... оторвемся по полной! 0xB82E7B2E 257750 Аджай: И все? Полная херня! 0xC69F0793 257751 Уиллис: Повторяю, раз ты такой забывчивый: ты помогаешь мне - я помогаю тебе. 0x41071B5C 257754 Уиллис: Я встретил твоего отца в Тиртхе, ну и за стаканом-другим принял в наши ряды. Он тогда впахивал на Пэйгана Мина, глаза светятся, все дела. 0x0533E317 257776 Уиллис: Вы вовремя уехали: в Кирате стало тяжко. И судя по всему, виновата Юма. Есть вопросы? Задай их ей. 0x6C4226D9 257777 Аджай: Что о ней знаешь? 0x1C28D256 257778 Уиллис: Лучшая подружка Пэйгана. Из Гонконга. Триада аж по самый инь-ян. В курсе, что это? Инь-ян… А, ну да. 0x2303B01E 257779 Аджай: А ты… 0x53694491 257780 Уиллис: Хотим прикрыть одну из лавочек Юмы. Выгорит - заставим даму говорить. 0x41B887BA 257848 Аджай: Амита? 0xC6C72358 257851 Амита: Это все дым, неважно. Душа моя радуется. Наконец-то мы сможем восстановить Кират. Кто бы мог дать Сабалу каплю разума, чтобы он понял? 0xCD758DBC 257934 Аджай: Амита, с Нур… покончено. 0xA4044872 257935 Амита: Отлично, Аджай. Значит, весь юг теперь наш. Ты доказал людям, что путь к свободе - движение вперед. Ни шагу назад, что бы Сабал ни думал. 0x8F291BB1 257939 Аджай: Сабал, готово... Нур мертва. 0xFF43EF3E 257940 Сабал: Уверен, демон Ялунг уготовил ей особую участь. Ты поступил правильно. Юг наконец принадлежит нам, и народ вновь обрел веру, хотя урок извлекли не все. 0x64745C53 257973 Уиллис: Сейчас будет минутка правды, только не психуй. Твой старик хотел убить твою маму, ведь она решила кинуть всех. Кират, Золотой путь, общее дело. 0xFA10C9F0 257975 Аджай: Но… 0xFAF771DD 257978 Уиллис: Уно: твоя матушка была Хакуной Мататой, или как там у вас… Дос: она следила за Пэйганом, несмотря на симпатию. Трэз… твой отец был патриотом, то есть, попросту, мерзким козлом. И о главном… На примете еще один человек Юмы. 0xB01E49B2 257988 Уиллис: Займись им. 0xCA0479EE 258006 Уиллис: Разрулил с клиентом? 0xBA6E8D61 258007 Аджай: Ага, все сделал, теперь очередь Юмы? 0xD31F48AF 258009 Уиллис: Садись. 0xE1292A2D 258013 Уиллис: Вот тебе последний кусок головоломки. Все это время ты убивал агентов ЦРУ. У нас чистка. Пэйган Мин больше не представляет угрозу для нашей страны, надо было замести следы в Кирате… Америка благодарна тебе. 0x66B136E2 258017 Аджай: То есть все это время ты мне врал? 0x16DBC26D 258018 Уиллис: Про твоих родителей? Про них все правда. А вот насчет Юмы… 0x7FAA07A3 258020 Уиллис: Сам ее спроси. 0xE1351A66 258034 Пэйган Мин: Ты не сняла мешок с его головы? Он может дышать? Ты… хотя бы дырки в мешке сделала? 0x9C42EE23 258042 Пэйган Мин: Привет! Понравилось работать на ЦРУ? 0xC302B0C1 258251 Амита: Так… Мост защищен, ворота сделаны из взрывостойкого бетона. Тут даже С4 не поможет, не говоря об остальном. Атаковать в лоб у нас не получится. 0x4DCB5808 258254 Аджай: Так что будем делать? 0xF134D243 258255 Амита: У меня есть план. В колонне есть грузовик с химикатами. Твоя задача - захватить его, подогнать вплотную к воротам, и потом взорвать их. Если пробьемся на север - ты будешь на шаг ближе к Юме. 0x21F4A8D9 258277 Сабал: Аджай, к мосту собираешься? 0xBF903D7A 258278 Аджай: Да, но для начала перехвачу колонну. 0x38EF9998 258279 Сабал: Нахер, брат. У солдат есть грузовик, осталось только угнать его. Отправляю координаты. 0x156F8836 258377 Аджай: Пэйган?! Я же убил тебя! 0xDFF0BC67 258381 Пэйган Мин: Нет, ты просто лишил меня отличного двойника. Знаешь, во сколько он мне обошелся? Он даже не был азиатом! Из Мельбурна, вроде бы. 0xDF50DF13 258405 Пэйган Мин: Добрые люди Кирата, думаю, вы будете рады узнать, что слухи о моей смерти были несколько преувеличены. Я жив, и в мире все в порядке. Но жизнь - это перемены, и я призываю вас, жителей Кирата, взять пример с меня и увидеть в этом благо. Перемены требуют сил. Но у меня нет повода усомниться в вас. 0xC0442308 258884 Аджай: Сабал, Амита собирается сжечь храм Джаленду. 0x5E20B6AB 258885 Сабал: Безбожная тварь! Мало нам Пэйгана - еще и Амита помогает ему в его грязном деле! Хватит с меня! 0x473B87EA 258887 Сабал: Не передать, как Джаленду важен для Кирата и для Мохана. Он бы тобой гордился. Защитим храм. Очистим Бхадру. Объединим народ в свете Киры. 0x6B7B1030 258985 Аджай: Готово. Пушкам кранты. 0x020AD5FE 258988 Амита: Ты заработал себе минутку отдыха… Но только минутку. Заканчивай свои дела и возвращайся. Потом тебе некогда будет отвлекаться, ты нужен Кирату. 0x4A268720 259031 Аджай: Уткарш в безопасности... То, что осталось. 0xDDF45EA8 259032 Сабал: Главное, что Бхадра цела. Пока она жива, у людей будет надежда, брат. Нужно показать всем, что жертвы не были напрасны. 0x07E5A00F 259049 Аджай: Куда все подевались? 0x778F5480 259050 Амита: Все в Калеше. Предстоит решающий бросок. Все... или ничего. 0x13E39184 259061 Амита: Сабал расколол Золотой путь. Он подставил под удар наше будущее. Все, хватит! 0x7A92544A 259062 Аджай: Ты просишь меня?.. 0x0AF8A0C5 259063 Амита: Я прошу убить его. Я всегда точна в формулировках, Аджай. Не дай ему ускользнуть. Ты принял мою сторону. Неужели ты думаешь, что он простит тебе предательство? Нет. Сабал должен умереть! 0xBF56DE88 259069 Амита: Аджай. Осторожно. Ты нужен Золотому пути и мне. 0x7120FAAE 259086 Сабал: Ее затея? Или сам вызвался? Ну и что ты делаешь? Ты наплевал на все, что создал твой отец. Поздравляю тебя. Теперь наша борьба потеряла смысл, и это все из-за тебя. 0x683BCBEF 259088 Сабал: И что самое страшное, брат, ты отдал все Амите… Амите! Что, она спасет Кират? Как? Засадив все опиумным маком? Обрекая людей на жизнь в фабричных городах, где единственная свобода - это нищета? Создав страну равных возможностей, где каждый - раб? 0xB0A884A0 259101 Сабал: Думаешь, о такой стране мечтала твоя мать перед смертью? 0x3E616C69 259103 Сабал: Так что ты сделаешь, брат? 0xB9F970A6 259110 Аджай: Иди. 0xFF6F4140 259126 Аджай: Амита, я открыл ворота. Еду в сторону дворца. 0x81DE3DFD 259128 Амита: Армия короля контратакует. Прибудем, как только сможем. 0x78F75D8F 259129 Аджай: Я за Пэйганом. 0xE4182830 259147 Сабал: Ты что это удумал? Это для меня. Мне осталось решить еще одно дело. 0xB184074E 259155 Сабал: Амита умрет, это воля Киры. Только так мы сможем спасти Кират. 0xE7DEA0C8 259159 Сабал: Она ничем не лучше Пэйгана. Сделай то, что должен. 0xC266F194 259213 Аджай: Сабал, я открыл ворота. Направляюсь во дворец. 0xAB17345A 259215 Сабал: Армия короля контратакует. Мы не поможем. 0xDB7DC0D5 259216 Аджай: Я захожу. 0x803A6799 259217 Сабал: Да поможет тебе Кира! 0x6959C2AC 259228 Аджай: Черт. 0x5D693C80 259257 Пэйган Мин: Боже, ты и глазом не моргнул. Что ж... Ты понимаешь, что... без боя отдаешь свою страну, да? Она твоя. И была твоей. Кират твой. И в первую очередь я хотел донести до тебя эту мысль. Но ты можешь ее вернуть. Полдела сделано. Еще чуть-чуть... и все. Не то чтобы я вынуждаю. Но отрадно знать, что ты не спасуешь, если припечет. 0x526C183F 259385 КашельХёрк: Что-то я подмерз слегонца. 0xE28D70F7 259393 Хёрк: Вот жесть. 0x025899E9 259394 Хёрк: Ну ни хера ж себе херня! 0x12F5E483 259395 Хёрк: Блин! Блин, блин, блин, блин, блин… Блин! 0xC61C258A 259396 Хёрк: Вот дерьмо! 0x9022EEC9 259435 rattleХёрк: Херк лучший! 0x1ECD3653 259449 Хёрк: Вот же… 0x00BBC30B 259450 Хёрк: Эй! 0xE06E2A15 259451 Хёрк: Ого-го! 0x17BAF206 259499 Хёрк: О боже. 0xC0D7E761 259500 Хёрк: О боже, это... ох... боже... 0x29B44254 259501 Хёрк: Воняет, как моя тетушка Маргарет. 0x37C2B70C 259502 Хёрк: Боже мой, что он ел на обед? 0xD7175E12 259503 gruntХёрк: Всегда было интересно, что внутри. Оказалось, ничего хорошего. 0xF58C41FA 259504 Хёрк: Черт, на ботинок попало. Прямо на ботинок. 0xEBFAB4A2 259505 Хёрк: Боже, это просто отвратительно. 0x53CA1ECD 259578 Хёрк: Тотошка, это не Техас! 0x7F8A8917 259579 Хёрк: Что тут было-то? 0x9F5F6009 259580 Хёрк: Что за нафиг? Я выиграл? 0x8FF21D63 259581 Хёрк: Долго был в отключке? 0x0F07C5B5 259582 Хёрк: Что тут… было? 0x0A800ABA 259588 Хёрк: А-а… Что за… 0x1A2D77D0 259589 Хёрк: А-а… Блин. Прям как в тот раз, когда меня мул в башку пнул. 0xCD4062B7 259590 Хёрк: О-ох… Что это было-то? Помню только, как меня вырубили. 0x1862987D 259601 Хёрк: О да. То что надо. 0xF8B77163 259602 Хёрк: О да, полный кайф! От зубов до пяток! 0xE81A0C09 259603 Хёрк: О-о, отпад! 0xA0365ED7 259604 Хёрк: Ууууу! О-о да, Херк вернулся! 0x4955FBE2 259605 Хёрк: О-о да-а! 0xB8EF05A1 259606 Хёрк: Вот блин! 0x518CA094 259607 Хёрк: Это что за херня? 0x7DCC374E 259608 Хёрк: Черт! 0x9D19DE50 259609 Хёрк: Э…э… 0x1A81C29F 259610 Хёрк: Что за нафиг? 0xC3375FCA 259611 Хёрк: О… 0xDD41AA92 259612 Хёрк: Эй! 0x34220FA7 259613 Хёрк: Е-мое! 0x8DB4A33A 259614 Хёрк: Твою мать! 0x0D417BEC 259615 Хёрк: Вот блин? 0xE422DED9 259616 Хёрк: Что за?.. 0xFA542B81 259617 Хёрк: Ешкин кот! 0xC689A9F5 259625 Хёрк: Ух! 0x265C40EB 259626 Хёрк: Твою мать! 0x1D510C1F 259899 Лонгин: Он вернулся! 0x6B7ABF67 259901 Лонгин: Это тени былого, что неустанно преследуют меня. Каждый бриллиант - грех, совершенный мной, коих было много. 0xA9416C73 259961 Уиллис: За 25 лет я так и не понял, от чего этот запах - от мусора или от гниющих надежд. 0xB05A5D32 259963 Уиллис: А теперь избавляемся от маскировки. 0x278884BA 259966 Аджай: Какой еще запах? 0x5B3D1AC8 259967 Аджай: От зонта в ливень? 0x42262B89 259968 Аджай: Лэнгли. Црушник. 0x1C5ECE9C 259991 Аджай: "Мы"? 0x7BF48360 259992 Уиллис: Эй! Тебя что, не учили? Сначала стучи! 0x0545FFDD 259993 Аджай: Где оригиналы? 0x50D9D0A3 259994 Уиллис: Залазь, расскажу тебе кое-что. Так сказать, авансом. 0x2E68AC1E 259996 Аджай: Хорошо, валяй. 0x49C2E1E2 259997 Аджай: Что? Не, не, не, я тебя не слышу! 0x37739D5F 260000 Уиллис: Не парься, справимся с этой работенкой - получишь полный расклад. 0x35352306 260020 Уиллис: Не выкидывай. Я выдул ведро кофе, пригодится. 0xCC1C4374 260021 Аджай: Фу ты. 0x4B845FBB 260076 Уиллис: Аджай, ты вовремя, я уже закругляюсь. В общем, последнее дело. Мы близки к развязке. Залезай. 0x028858B0 260249 Аджай: А как же Дарпан? 0x1B9369F1 260254 Пол: Вилка, значит… Ладно. А ведь может быть намного хуже, да? Давай-ка повторим еще раз. Я должен быть уверен, что ты понял, чего я хочу. Итак, ты понимаешь, почему ты сейчас здесь? 0x9C0B753E 260257 Пол: Супер. Вы - Золотой путь. Негодяи. Плохие парни. А я - герой. И значит, не хочу делать тебе больно. Я хочу выслушать. Ты знаешь, все говорят, что я умею слушать. Просто скажи мне, кто твои друзья, что они задумали и когда. И обойдемся без… 0x12C29DF7 260258 Пол: Так, дыши. Ну… Мы знаем, что ты здесь шпионил. Откуда ты знаешь Аджая Гейла? И что Золотой путь хочет от него? 0x8510447F 260260 Пол: Прости. Приветик. Слушай, я на встрече, не могу говорить. Да, у нас тут все непросто. У нас новый клиент, и я пока не уверен, что мы договоримся. Да, конечно, я перезвоню, как только закончу. Думаю, уже скоро. Как девочки? Да? Ну отлично. Чмокни их от меня. И я тебя. Да-да. Все, пока. 0xC85C6183 260262 Пол: Знаешь, давно бы бросил все это, но вот жена… она меня не поймет. Пару лет назад в компании начались проблемы, а мою работу стали отдавать на сраный аутсорс, вот… вот сюда, например. 0x5F8EB80B 260263 Пол: И херакс - я офисная крыса. Я. Ну не жопа? Послали домой, лечить нервы. И вот, жена на работе, дети в школе, а я что ни день сижу на диване и пялюсь в... зомбоящик. И тут я увидел "его". Доктор Фил. Вы про него знаете? Доктор Фил. Это нечто. 0xD14750C2 260264 Пол: Так вот он сказал, а я запомнил, потому что это засело мне в голову… что если я хочу стать счастливым, мне нужно найти правду в себе. 0x4695894A 260265 Пол: Озарение! 0x6DB8DA89 260268 Пол: Я осознал, что мне нужно заниматься тем, что я умею и люблю. Увы, не повезло тебе, вот этим. 0x74A3EBC8 260271 Пол: Хорошо. Вот что я сделаю. Я стану лучшим, самым лучшим, блин. Я пройду полмира, чтобы выполнить свою работу. Я встал с дивана. Я кормлю свою семью. Я мужик, мать твою! Посмотри. Я улыбаюсь. Я могу заниматься этим весь день. Так что, мать твою, давай, ну? Откуда ты знаешь Аджая Гейла? 0x66209205 260324 Йоги: А я о чем: если что-то можно раскатать, его можно укатать? 0x33BCBD7B 260325 Регги: Типа, "укатать" как "умотать"? Не. Приставки разные, а значение то же самое. 0x4D0DC1C6 260326 Йоги: Типа, как "сцепить" и "зацепить"? 0x2AA78C3A 260328 Йоги: Ом нам Шивая, Шивая, Шивая, Шивая... 0x5416F087 260329 Регги: Здравствуй, брат. Ты попал в обитель света, куда нет пути демонам внешнего мира. Расслабься. 0x65E61AFD 260331 Йоги: Брат наш! Ом нам Шивая, Шивая… Он пришел издалека, ему… Ему нужны ответы. У нас есть ответы. 0x1B576640 260332 Регги: И очень недорогие. 0x7CFD2BBC 260333 Йоги: Ага. За все надо платить. 0x024C5701 260334 Регги: Нам видится! 0x57D0787F 260335 Йоги: Нам видится… ты хочешь знать, кто мы… Да! Я Йоги. А это Реджи. 0x296104C2 260336 Регги: А ты, странник, ты... Ты сын легенды! 0x4ECB493E 260337 Аджай: Это дом моих родителей. Не пойти ли вам? 0x307A3583 260339 Йоги: А че он нас выгоняет? 0xC95355F1 260340 Регги: Не знаю. Спроси. 0xB7E2294C 260341 Йоги: Ты спроси. 0xD04864B0 260342 Аджай: Эй, я тут. 0xAEF9180D 260343 Йоги: А, он тут. Молодец. Знает, где он. 0x03CC61A0 260345 Регги: Входи же. Не робей. 0x7D7D1D1D 260346 Йоги: Ну да, типа… Чувствуй себя как дома. 0x1AD750E1 260347 Регги: Э… мы все уберем. Вот прям буквально сейчас. 0x64662C5C 260348 Йоги: Но сперва… может выкурим трубку мира? Ну, пока мы тут перетираем. Ты же не откажешься, а? 0x28E13263 260356 Аджай: Так вы объясните мне, что тут происходит? 0x56504EDE 260357 Регги: Аджай, мы представляем интересы одного влиятельного деятеля. 0x67A0A4A4 260358 Йоги: Да, она хотела бы устроить встречу. Полный фуршет. 0x1911D819 260359 Регги: Ты на первое. 0x7EBB95E5 260360 Аджай: Ох… кашляетзабористая дурь! Так, мне бы сейчас… Круто... 0x000AE958 260362 Регги: Твою ж мать… А если не сработает? 0x5596C626 260364 Йоги: Але, Реджинальд, соберись! Наши души во власти Нур. 0x2B27BA9B 260365 Регги: Но мы ж на мишек поставим, а? 0x4C8DF767 260366 Йоги: Ну еще бы! Мы ж не дебилы. О, готов! 0xD5077235 260373 Нур: Народ Кирата… 0x0507A34B 260376 Нур: Кого вы славите? Храбрых слонов? 0x1C1C920A 260378 Нур: Яростных тигров? 0x3731C1C9 260380 Нур: А может быть, вы славите террористов? 0x2E2AF088 260383 Нур: Сын террориста Мохана Гейла, дезертира Золотого пути, убийцы невинных стариков, женщин и детей Кирата. 0x616B664F 260385 Нур: Он предал свой народ и продал душу ради загнивающего Запада… 0x7870570E 260388 Нур: ...но теперь он здесь, в цепях, ждет суда. Что скажете, народ Кирата? 0x535D04CD 260391 Нур: Аджай Гейл! 0x34F74931 260397 Нур: Кое-кто верит, что ты можешь все изменить, Аджай. Не упусти свой шанс. 0xCDDE2943 260399 Нур: На арене смотри под ноги. В песке спрятано оружие. Если... погибнешь, все планы пойдут прахом. 0xB36F55FE 260401 Нур: Аджай! Приветствую на арене Шанат! 0xAA7464BF 260405 Нур: Делаем ставки! Вперед! 0x70EA98CB 260408 Аджай: Попал. 0x323C8BDA 260420 Нур: За мной. 0xCB15EBA8 260421 Аджай: С какой радости? 0xB5A49715 260422 Нур: Узнаешь. 0xD20EDAE9 260423 Аджай: Будь добра, иди в пень. 0xACBFA654 260425 Нур: Стой. Жди тут. 0x7CBF772A 260428 Нур: Выслушай. Прошу. Моя семья у Пола. Их убьют, если я хоть раз ослушаюсь приказа Пэйгана. 0x1B153AD6 260431 Аджай: А я тут каким боком? 0x65A4466B 260433 Нур: Золотому пути нужен Пол. Мне нужно спасти семью. Ты мне - я тебе. 0x30386915 260434 Аджай: Как? 0x4E8915A8 260436 Нур: Я помогу попасть в крепость. Да, Аджай. Полегче с Реджи и Йоги. Их используют, как и нас с тобой. 0x29235854 260493 Регги: Остынь, друг. Знаю, ты злишься на Дональда, но у нас тут оказия вышла. 0x579224E9 260494 Йоги: Неприятность. И я - Йоги, мудак! 0x6662CE93 260495 Аджай: Убил бы обоих. 0x18D3B22E 260496 Йоги: Э! Стой! Хочешь грохнуть Реджи - я тебя не виню. 0x7F79FFD2 260497 Регги: Мы… мы… мы... застряли в этой сраной стране, как и ты! Они забрали наши паспорта, вот и приходится подрабатывать… пойми же! 0x01C8836F 260498 Йоги: И в Индию не вернешься, после истории с коровой. 0x5454AC11 260499 Регги: Коровами. 0x2AE5D0AC 260500 Йоги: Да. Коровами. Так много коров. 0x4D4F9D50 260501 Регги: Десять лямов просмотров на Youtube, прикинь? 0x33FEE1ED 260502 Йоги: А что ж тогда ты поставил против него? 0xCAD7819F 260504 Регги: Да, но только формально. Я… ну, я тупо перестраховывался, чуви. 0xB466FD22 260505 Йоги: То есть, друг. А я, между тем, не сомневался, ставил на тебя! Правда! 0xD3CCB0DE 260507 Йоги: И я с удовольствием поделюсь. Например... 60-40. 0xAD7DCC63 260509 Йоги: 40-60? 0x07411D12 260511 Йоги: Или мало? 0x79F061AF 260513 Йоги: Да, бери все. Заслужил. Дрался, размахивая болтом… 0x1E5A2C53 260514 Регги: Да, мы очень впечатлились. 0x60EB50EE 260515 Йоги: Его болтом? 0x35777F90 260516 Регги: Тем, как он дрался, дебил. Прям гладиатор! 0x4BC6032D 260517 Йоги: А я спартанцев вспомнил. 0x2C6C4ED1 260518 Аджай: Проваливайте из моего дома. Я его забираю. Попадетесь мне еще раз... 0x52DD326C 260519 Регги: Убьем Дональда. 0x632DD816 260520 Йоги: Я Йоги. Дунем? 0x1D9CA4AB 260522 Аджай: Брысь. 0x048795EA 260524 Регги: Да... их много. 0x7A74B5C1 260556 Нур: Люди Кирата, вы приветствовали победителей, гнобили побежденных, но поверьте, такого боя вы не видели никогда. Сегодня прольется новая кровь! 0x636F8480 260558 Нур: Аджай, где мои родные? 0x36F3ABFE 260559 Аджай: Мне жаль, Нур. 0x4842D743 260561 Аджай: Прости… Пэйган убил их… уже давно. 0x2FE89ABF 260563 Нур: Мне ни к чему жалость. 0x5159E602 260564 Аджай: Мне жаль. Но теперь ты свободна. 0x60A90C78 260565 Нур: Да? Свободна? От призраков убитых? От всего, что сделала? 0x1E1870C5 260567 Нур: Все они жаждут крови... Моей крови... Твоей... 0x2C2E1247 260571 Нур: Свобода… 0x07034184 260575 Нур: Вот! 0x10CF2ECC 260878 Амита: Кто это? Где Дарпан? 0x0085EB8B 260880 Сабал: Это Аджай Гейл... Сын Мохана. 0x97573203 260883 Амита: Я правильно поняла, Дарпан мертв, да? А ты притащил его! 0x199EDACA 260888 Аджай: Слушайте, я тут вообще ни при делах, ясно? Я искал Лакшману. 0x8E4C0342 260889 Амита: У нас тут война, мать ее. Нет времени на туристов. 0xC99E0BB4 260890 Сабал: И что мне было делать? Бросить его там? 0xD0853AF5 260896 Сабал: На севере - враги, сейчас туда не попасть. А пока тебе нужно убежище. Отдыхай, собирайся с мыслями. Будешь готов, найди меня, м? 0x871DF744 260945 Сабал: Что ж. Пришли. Это Банапур, штаб Золотого пути. 0xE1EEFBE4 260973 Амита: Так. Еще раз: натянуть, выдохнуть, отпустить. Вот 0xFBA86936 260974 Бхадра: Сабал сказал, это не для меня. 0x3A201738 260981 Амита: Да, можно. Сходи на ферму Канан. Хозяйка уже стара, надо бы помочь ей избавиться от диких зверей. Все должно быть тихо, так что вот. 0x6C7AB0BE 261012 LightАмита: А, турист. 0x756181FF 261015 Амита: Идет война... Мы теряем бойцов, а дел все прибавляется. 0xE2B35877 261021 Амита: Я Амита. Это Бхадра. 0x86DF9D73 261023 Аджай: Я тут шкуры принес. Думаю, вам пригодятся. 0x10E5C8A4 261045 Сабал: Но... 0xAC1A42EF 261059 Бхадра: Спасибо. 0x3D06A47F 261115 Пэйган Мин: Ладно, нет худа без добра. Хоть эти остались живы. 0x7441D42A 261229 Гопал: Меня кто нибудь слышит? 0x042B20A5 261230 Гопал: Если кто-нибудь слышит - ответьте. 0x2F067366 261233 Аджай: Слышу. 0x4677B6A8 261234 Гопал: Аджай, рад тебя слышать. У нас возникла ситуация с грузом! 0x361D4227 261235 Аджай: Возникла ситуация? Так только в фильмах говорят. 0x5F6C87E9 261241 Гопал: Важное сообщение. У меня важное сообщение. 0xC1EFAA67 261242 Гопал: Так звучит круче. Так вот: нам нужен этот груз. Высылаю координаты. 0xB1855EE8 261243 Аджай: Ладно, сделаю. 0xE6FA2B74 261244 Аджай: Нашел первый груз. 0x9690DFFB 261245 Гопал: Осталось два, но будь осторожен. 0xFFE11A35 261248 Аджай: Второй груз есть. 0x8F8BEEBA 261249 Гопал: Супер. Еще один. Поторопись! 0xD4CC49F6 261252 Аджай: Так, все у меня. 0xA4A6BD79 261253 Гопал: Отлично. А теперь доставь их вот сюда. И поторопись! 0xAFF3ABB0 261256 Аджай: Вот твой груз. 0xE35BD428 261276 Бхадра: Если бы он пал в бою, все было бы по-другому. Только вот… Его убили. 0x74890DA0 261277 Аджай: Убили? Как? Кто убил? 0x5FA45E63 261280 Бхадра: Я пойду. 0xD16DB6AA 261284 Сабал: Победитель вернулся! Теперь повстанцы смогут продолжить свое дело! 0x46BF6F22 261285 Аджай: Мне пришлось сделать трудный выбор. 0x56F5AA65 261286 Сабал: Для Амиты данные важнее жизней. Данные, которые могли и не пригодиться. Выбор был очевиден, брат. Это выбор Мохана. Это Золотой путь. Дорога, которую указал нам твой отец. 0xB620437B 261302 Сабал: Ну что, пригодились тебе данные из лагеря? Ты их хоть читал? У меня есть для тебя новая информация. Надежная. Девять моих людей мертвы - они погибли из-за тебя. 0xD18A0E87 261303 Аджай: Мне пришлось сделать трудный выбор. 0xAF3B723A 261304 Сабал: Правильный выбор был очевиден. Выбор твоего отца! Выбор Золотого пути! Это был наш путь, пока не погиб Мохан, и мы не увязли в дерьме. 0x018ADFF9 261305 Сабал: Амита просто не понимает! Для нее самое главное - это цель! Она готова жертвовать человеческими жизнями даже по самым ничтожным поводам. 0x7F3BA344 261306 Сабал: Поэтому я тут. Я вмешался, потому что знал Мохана, я уважал его взгляды. 0x1891EEB8 261307 Сабал: Пойми, что двигало им, что движет нами. Отправляйся в монастырь. Тебе многому надо научиться. 0x31973E13 261333 Гопал: Он будет доставлен по назначению. Спасибо. 0xF4D6282F 261336 Золотой путь: Теряем аванпост! 0x1403C131 261337 Золотой путь: Мы теряем аванпост. Деритесь! 0xCDB55C64 261338 Золотой путь: Мы не можем их сдерживать! 0x8FCD1679 261341 Ракшасы: Осталось пять минут! 0x9F606B13 261342 Ракшасы: У нас еще пять минут! 0x480D7E74 261343 Ракшасы: Еще пять минут! 0x068E8284 261344 Ракшасы: Еще минута! 0xEFED27B1 261345 Ракшасы: Осталась минута! 0x6F18FF67 261346 Ракшасы: Еще одна минута! 0xCF978EF8 261347 Ракшасы: Объект почти наш! 0x26F42BCD 261348 Ракшасы: Осталось совсем немного! 0x3882DE95 261349 Ракшасы: Еще немного, и объект наш! 0x9BEFFBE2 261350 Ракшасы: Мы не прорвались, отходим. 0x85990EBA 261351 Ракшасы: Уходим! Штурм провален! 0x6CFAAB8F 261352 Ракшасы: Отходим, нам не взять аванпост. 0xB58DBEA4 261353 Ракшасы: Это аванпост Золотого пути. Захватить! 0x99CD297E 261354 Ракшасы: Зачистите объект и сорвите флаг! 0x70AE8C4B 261355 Ракшасы: Захватить объект и сорвать флаг! 0x0DD9780E 261356 Ракшасы: Мы заняли аванпост! 0x45F52AD0 261357 Ракшасы: Объект захвачен. Отлично! 0xA520C3CE 261358 Ракшасы: Задание выполнено, аванпост наш. 0xEC0F7359 261359 Ракшасы: Мы на полпути! 0x0CDA9A47 261360 Ракшасы: Мы на полпути к победе! 0x1C77E72D 261361 Ракшасы: Мы отвоевываем аванпост, атакуем! 0xD857378B 261362 Ракшасы: Мы у флага! 0xFACC2863 261363 Ракшасы: Берем флаг! 0xE4BADD3B 261364 Ракшасы: Мы у флага, прикройте! 0xBAD04821 261375 Золотой путь: Ракшасы оскверняют эту землю. Отыщите маски демонов! 0x5A05A13F 261376 Золотой путь: Ракшасы уничтожают маски демонов. Найдите их! 0x1CF27BD3 261377 Золотой путь: Найдите маски демонов, или их уничтожат ракшасы. 0xBB325A53 261384 Золотой путь: Они уничтожили маску! 0x99A945BB 261385 Золотой путь: Маску демона сожгли. 0x87DFB0E3 261386 Золотой путь: Ракшасы сожгли маску! 0x02848E8B 261387 Золотой путь: Новая маска, внимание на карту. 0xEBE72BBE 261388 Золотой путь: На карте новая область поиска. 0xC7A7BC64 261389 Золотой путь: Есть новая маска, проверьте карту. 0x5E4955F3 261399 Золотой путь: Маска спасена! 0x403FA0AB 261400 Золотой путь: Маска в безопасности. 0xA0EA49B5 261401 Золотой путь: Маска демона спасена! 0x3E491C7E 261402 Ракшасы: Новая маска демона. Смотрим на карту. 0xDE9CF560 261403 Ракшасы: Новая зона поиска на карте. 0xFC07EA88 261404 Ракшасы: Сверяйтесь с картой, новая маска. 0x1E315974 261408 Ракшасы: Тут мародерствует Золотой путь. Отыщите маски демонов раньше них. 0xC95C4C13 261409 Ракшасы: Золотой путь охотится за масками, опередите их. 0x203FE926 261410 Ракшасы: Уничтожьте маски демонов. 0xF92C90C8 261411 Ракшасы: С маской покончено! 0x104F35FD 261412 Ракшасы: Маска сожжена! 0x0E39C0A5 261413 Ракшасы: Мы уничтожили маску! 0xA3EB0125 261423 Ракшасы: Золотой путь украл маску! 0xB3467C4F 261424 Ракшасы: Маска у них! 0x9F06EB95 261425 Ракшасы: Они захватили маску! 0x5058DB38 261430 Золотой путь: Станок взорвался! 0xB93B7E0D 261431 Золотой путь: Станок уничтожен! 0xF1172CD3 261432 Золотой путь: Со станком разобрались! 0x134CA21E 261433 Ракшасы: Вышка в опасности! Обезвредить! 0xFA2F072B 261434 Ракшасы: На вышке взрывное устройство! 0xE459F273 261435 Ракшасы: Вышка заминирована! 0x63ACD38D 261436 Золотой путь: Они разминировали склад! 0x8ACF76B8 261437 Золотой путь: Склад разминирован. 0xA68FE162 261438 Золотой путь: Они обезвредили бомбу на складе! 0x2D2F2F7D 261439 Золотой путь: Бомба на радиовышке! 0xC44C8A48 261440 Золотой путь: Вышка заминирована, прикройте! 0xDA3A7F10 261441 Золотой путь: К вышке установлен заряд, не пускайте их туда! 0xB4A5AA2F 261442 Ракшасы: Мы разминировали станок. 0x5DC60F1A 261443 Ракшасы: Станок в безопасности. 0x43B0FA42 261444 Ракшасы: Станок в порядке. 0x7DBE4A10 261445 Ракшасы: Мы их сдержали! 0x94DDEF25 261446 Ракшасы: Золотой путь отходит! 0x8AAB1A7D 261447 Ракшасы: Победа! Они отступают. 0x1B94314D 261448 Золотой путь: Это важные объекты ракшасов. Нам нужно их взорвать. 0xF2F79478 261449 Золотой путь: Уничтожьте орудия пропаганды ракшасов. 0xEC816120 261450 Золотой путь: Нам предстоит установить взрывчатку на ключевых объектах. 0x4AC73E17 261451 Золотой путь: Они побеждают, уходим! 0xA3A49B22 261452 Золотой путь: Время уходит, нам не справиться. 0xBDD26E7A 261453 Золотой путь: Мы не успели сделать все вовремя. 0xF3B93345 261454 Ракшасы: В районе замечен Золотой путь. Защищайте объекты! 0x1ADA9670 261455 Ракшасы: Золотой путь атакует ключевые объекты. К оружию! 0x04AC6328 261456 Ракшасы: Золотой путь атакует. Защитите объекты! 0x1EDB27C8 261457 Золотой путь: Склад взлетел на воздух! 0xF7B882FD 261458 Золотой путь: Склад уничтожен! 0xE9CE77A5 261459 Золотой путь: Со складом покончено! 0x4C0CFCFC 261460 Золотой путь: Радиовышку подорвали! 0xA56F59C9 261461 Золотой путь: Мы взорвали вышку. 0xBB19AC91 261462 Золотой путь: Вышку удалось подорвать! 0x6E3B565B 261463 Ракшасы: Станка больше нет! 0x8758F36E 261464 Ракшасы: Станок взорван! 0xAB1864B4 261465 Ракшасы: Станок взорвали! 0x35F6740B 261466 Золотой путь: Станок заминирован, прикройте! 0xDC95D13E 261467 Золотой путь: Заряд на станке установлен. 0x5C6009E8 261468 Золотой путь: Бомба установлена на станке. 0xAAB733B2 261469 Золотой путь: Бомбу на вышке обезвредили! 0x43D49687 261470 Золотой путь: Бомба на вышке обезврежена! 0x9034FF52 261471 Золотой путь: На вышке разрядили бомбу! 0x010BD462 261472 Ракшасы: Станок заминирован! 0xE8687157 261473 Ракшасы: Станок заминирован! Обезвредить! 0xC428E68D 261474 Ракшасы: Поспешите, или станок взорвут! 0x3861F1DD 261475 Ракшасы: Вышке ничего не угрожает! 0xD10254E8 261476 Ракшасы: Вышку вовремя разминировали! 0x51F78C3E 261477 Ракшасы: Радиовышка спасена! 0x4E4A42A5 261478 Ракшасы: Они взорвали склад! 0xA729E790 261479 Ракшасы: Склад уничтожили! 0xB95F12C8 261480 Ракшасы: Склад уничтожен! 0xB028D69D 261481 Золотой путь: Заминировали склад. Прикройте! 0x594B73A8 261482 Золотой путь: Склад заминирован. Сдерживайте врага! 0x473D86F0 261483 Золотой путь: Заряд установлен на складе! 0x2BE4ED96 261484 Ракшасы: Наш склад заминирован! Обезвредить! 0xC28748A3 261485 Ракшасы: Разминировать склад! Скорее! 0xDCF1BDFB 261486 Ракшасы: На складе заложена бомба! 0x76E20D2D 261487 Ракшасы: Мы потеряли вышку! 0x9F81A818 261488 Ракшасы: Вышку удалось подорвать! 0x81F75D40 261489 Ракшасы: Золотой путь взорвал радиовышку! 0xAC7CF159 261490 Ракшасы: Взрыва на складе не будет! 0x451F546C 261491 Ракшасы: Склад разминирован! 0x9272410B 261492 Ракшасы: Складу ничего не угрожает! 0x7B7588FB 261493 Золотой путь: Они разминировали станок! 0x92162DCE 261494 Золотой путь: Они разминировали станок! 0x8C60D896 261495 Золотой путь: Со станка сняли бомбу! 0xA16EDB41 261500 Ракшасы: Скорей отключите колокольню! 0xBF182E19 261501 Ракшасы: Колокольня функционирует, нас видно! 0x5FCDC707 261502 Ракшасы: Нас засекли, нейтрализуйте колокольню! 0x7D56D8EF 261506 Ракшасы: Они активировали колокольню. Вырубить ее! 0x63202DB7 261507 Ракшасы: Нужно отключить колокольню! Нас видно! 0x8A438882 261508 Ракшасы: Колокольня функционирует. 0x658F8399 261509 Золотой путь: Колокольню отключили! 0x2DA3D147 261510 Золотой путь: Мы потеряли колокольню! 0xC4C07472 261511 Золотой путь: Колокольня отключена! 0xC26FDA5C 261515 Ракшасы: Колокольню отключили. 0x22BA3342 261516 Ракшасы: Колокольню нейтрализовали. 0x32174E28 261517 Ракшасы: Колокольня отключена. 0xB9B78037 261518 Золотой путь: Колокольня функционирует, позиции врогов теперь на карте. 0x95F717ED 261519 Золотой путь: Колокольня работает, позиции ракшасов на карте. 0x7522FEF3 261520 Золотой путь: Колокольня функционирует. Враги на карте. 0x94909961 261521 Золотой путь: Активируйте колокольню, чтобы узнать, где враг. 0x4EA2D05A 261522 Золотой путь: Связь пропала. Активируйте колокольню! 0x50D42502 261523 Золотой путь: Без колокольни мы слепы! 0x1902CDF8 261524 Сабал: Иду, брат. Иду. 0x153A1F28 261543 Аджай: Амита, может, помочь с разведкой? 0x8B5E8A8B 261544 Амита: Ладно. О крупной операции говорили давно, и тут - атака на Банапур. Но... Что-то не так. Я думаю, это не все, нужны новые данные. Но из лагеря нет вестей... с самой атаки. Осторожней, ладно? 0x95287FD3 261556 Аджай: Нужна помощь? 0xE5428B5C 261557 Сабал: Наш лагерь хотят атаковать. Неясно когда, но это и не важно. В любом случае им нужна поддержка. Хочешь помочь - отправляйся к ним. 0x4A73103E 261892 Банхи: Ну чего, я готова. Где моя охрана? 0x1134B772 261893 Ачал: Матсьендра уже должен был придти. 0x615E43FD 261894 Банхи: Пьяница Матсьендра? Да он небось отсыпается с похмелья. Найди кого-то еще. 0x8FB79AFC 261895 Аджай: Эй. Это Аджай. Расскажи, что нужно делать? 0xFFDD6E73 261896 Ачал: Аджай, нам нужно переправить медикаменты в бордели Нур. Там куча контрацептивов и тестов на болезни. Защитишь грузовик? 0x96ACABBD 261897 Аджай: А оружие не лучше? 0xE6C65F32 261898 Ачал: Лучше, но его Армия не пропустит. Шлю координаты. 0xA96071D8 261901 Банхи: Ситуация сложная. Нельзя просто так взять и закрыть все публичные дома. 0xD90A8557 261902 Банхи: Многие проститутки были похищены, да. Их бьют, насилуют, не кормят… 0xB07B4099 261903 Банхи: Многих посадили на иглу. Некоторые делают карьеру у Нур, выживая, как могут. 0xC011B416 261904 Банхи: Наиболее способных Нур превращает в рекрутеров. И это - лучшее, чего они могут добиться. 0x9B56135A 261905 Банхи: Другие заводят свои бордели. Нур берет с них свой процент, обеспечивая "крышу". 0xEB3CE7D5 261906 Банхи: "Публичная женщина" - честная профессия, но секс-рабства мы не потерпим. 0x31AB4A55 261909 Банхи: О, а вот и ты. Ты что, пьян? А, неважно, не ты за рулем. 0xA67993DD 261910 Банхи: Полезай наверх, отправляемся. 0x28B07B14 261913 Банхи: Жду тебя здесь! 0xBF62A29C 261914 Банхи: Только недалеко! На дорогах патрули! 0x039D28D7 261915 Банхи: Не уходи! Кроме нас ведь никто это не доставит! 0x082F8633 261920 Ачал: Кто-нибудь меня слышит? Ответьте. 0x784572BC 261921 Ачал: Нужно сопровождение для конвоя. Кто может помочь? 0xFEA2150A 261951 Праван: Ты справился! 0x97D3D0C4 261952 Банхи: Осторожней! Груз должен остаться стерильным! 0xCC947788 261955 Банхи: По крайней мере, теперь солдаты не будут жаловаться, что им мочиться больно. 0x4528AEAD 261977 Аджай: И где оно? 0x35425A22 261978 Уиллис: На том взлетающем самолете. 0x5C339FEC 261979 Аджай: Вот блин! 0x0019FCB9 261992 Аджай: Какого?.. 0x97CB2531 261994 Уиллис: Я так понимаю, папка у тебя? 0x4DAAC93E 265617 Сабал: Живой... Странно, что ты его не убил. 0xDA7810B6 265619 Пол: Да, жив я, придурок недоделанный. 0x54B1F87F 265621 Сабал: Пусть обживается. 0xCA32D5F1 265625 Пол: Стойте, стойте, мобильник… Аджай, мобильник, у меня в заднем кармане. Дай мобильник, прошу. 0x5DE00C79 265627 Пол: Аджай, прошу! Пожалуйста, мне нужен телефон! 0x44FB3D38 265630 3Пол: Кто это сделал? Тупые дикари! Пустите! 0x1A32048F 265634 Амита: Спасибо, Аджай. За нами должок. А Пол - наша забота. Скучать ему не дадим. 0x94FBEC46 265637 Пол: Отвалите, макаки! 0x2804660D 265638 Пол: Эшли! Эшли, папочка тут! 0xF39661D2 265648 Нур: Ты должен убить Пола! Ждать больше нельзя! Он уезжает… Освободишь мою семью - я буду твоей должницей. Юму, Пэйгана, сдам тебе всех. 0x7D5F891B 265652 Аджай: Ш-ш-ш... Все хорошо. 0xEA8D5093 265655 Нур: Спаси их, прошу. Пол устраивает вечеринку в своем логове. Там он уязвим. "Мясо" ему привозят из соседней деревни, это твой шанс. 0xC5ECF79C 265675 Сабал: Спасибо, брат. По его словам, на чайной фабрике хранят опиум на отправку. Его нужно уничтожить. 0x70A531FC 265680 Амита: Хотя бы нищими не будем. 0x99C694C9 265683 Аджай: Думаю, тут ты права. 0xF0B75107 265684 Амита: Я знаю, это неправильно, но если Сабал будет тянуть нас в прошлое, Кират обречен. 0x80DDA588 265685 Амита: Давай на чайную фабрику, защити поля. 0xC8F1F756 265687 Аджай: Я в деле. 0x5F232EDE 265688 Сабал: Хорошо, что ты с нами, брат. Золотой путь был создан не для наркоторговли. Амита слегка не в себе. 0xD1EAC617 265690 Сабал: Отправляйся на чайную фабрику и сожги ее. 0x2DEEA87B 265904 Калинаг: И не было пути назад. Но шаг вперед - это шаг в бездну. 0x33985D23 265959 Калинаг: Чем ближе подходили к нему, тем больше искажен мир вокруг был. 0xE3DCA495 266045 Аджай: Кого? 0xF71D693E 266050 Амита: Все будет хорошо, Сабала нет, Бхадра, не бойся. Ты не Тарун Матара. 0x9E6CACF0 266052 Амита: Отведите ее в лагерь. Сабал пропал, надо быть настороже. 0xB541FF33 266056 Аджай: Так, что там с Сабалом? 0xC52B0BBC 266057 Амита: Не сейчас, есть другие дела. Артиллерия Пэйгана собирается нанести удар по Уткаршу. Уничтожь пушки, пока его не сровняли с землей. 0xAC5ACE72 266058 Аджай: Ладно. 0xC8360B76 266062 Амита: Ты? Он прислал за мной тебя? Я ждала этого, но ты? 0xB85CFFF9 266063 Аджай: А кому еще хватит духу? 0x4FAE17B9 266065 Амита: Тоже верно. Сабал находит оправдание в слепой вере в традиции, а ты покорно идешь за ним, как и прочие глупцы? 0x26DFD277 266073 Аджай: Прощай, Амита. 0x82388B34 266076 Амита: Как ты добр, Аджай. 0x8C22B730 266084 Аджай: Я помогу.4Выбирайся. 0x02EB5FF9 266087 Пол: Алло? Солнышко, как дела? 0x95398671 266090 Пол: Ой, замечательно! смех Просто чудесно. смех Нет-нет-нет. Нет, я понимаю. Солнышко, я понимаю, но я не могу, я на очень важном собрании. Ладно. Да ничего, ничего. Дай ей трубочку. Да нет, все хорошо, давай. Да. 0x29C60C3A 266092 Пол: Подожди минутку. 0xBE14D5B2 266094 Пол: Привет, Эшли! Да ты что? Потрясающе! смех Молодец! Уже ложишься? Зубы почистила? Минимум десять? Ну просто прелесть! Поцелуешь от меня маму? Ты же знаешь, когда меня нет, ты у нас в доме за главную. 0x30DD3D7B 266096 Пол: Конечно, да, но у папочки работа… Подарок? Конечно. Чего ты хочешь? 0xA70FE4F3 266098 Пол: Кольцо? Нет, подходящего для моей красавицы пока не нашел. Может, что-нибудь еще? 0x7F9CABBC 266100 Пол: Ожерелье? А, золотое ожерелье? Ты знаешь… кажется, как раз такое я тут видел. Да, конечно блестящее. Теперь папе снова пора работать, ладно? 0xE84E7234 266102 Пол: Я… И я тебя. 0x66879AFD 266104 Пол: Да, чмоки-чмоки, и пусть клопы тебя не кусают. Все! Пока, зайка. 0xF1554375 266106 Пол: Прошу прощения. Это моя дочка. Но заставлять ждать не в моих правилах, так что извини, буду исправляться. 0xDC303AFD 266122 Сабал: Скоро мы обретем свободу. 0xE31B58B5 266123 Аджай: Ты хотел меня видеть. 0x9371AC3A 266125 Сабал: Брат. 0xFA0069F4 266127 Сабал: Слушай… Золотому пути нужен один вождь. Амита неуправляема. Брат... оглянись, вот что нужно Кирату. Стабильность. Традиции. Честь. Но она сомневается в каждом моем шаге. 0x8A6A9D7B 266129 SHOUTINGАртиллерия!!! 0xA147CEB8 266133 Сабал: Аджай, Уткарш под обстрелом! Вперед! 0x8708267E 266191 Калинаг: Я был близко к тому, что захватило этот край. Оно знало, что я рядом. 0xF762D2F1 266192 Калинаг: Король… моя семья… жизнь в Кирате… блеклые воспоминания. 0xDCA8391F 266193 Калинаг: Ракшас, что сковал Колокола, смотрит за Шангри-Ла с высокого пика. 0xACC2CD90 266194 Калинаг: Зачем мотылек летит в пламя? Затем и я защищаю Шангри-Ла. 0xCAC7D76A 266197 Аджай: Амита, что с тобой? 0x440E3FA3 266205 Амита: Аджай, ты же умный… Скажи, может, это не мое? Последователи Сабала, их столько… Это они слепы, или… или я чего-то не понимаю? 0x858641AD 266206 Амита: Именно! Мы думаем о будущем, а этот осел застрял в прошлом. 0x12549825 266207 Аджай: Хочешь захватить груз? 0x3979CBE6 266211 Амита: Со мной - вперед, с ним - назад. 0x9C9D70EC 266260 Амита: Нет, отступают лишь слабаки. Слушай, помнишь чайную плантацию? Тот урожай отправили на старый кирпичный завод. Сабал приказал уничтожить все подчистую. 0x8EEED1D6 266306 Пэйган Мин: Входи! Прости, что так скромно, я отослал прислугу домой. Возможно, ты убил их по дороге сюда. 0x5CEAE267 266315 Пэйган Мин: Ну, кого ты убил? А? Амиту? Сабала? Я и так знаю. Но все же... хочу услышать от тебя. 0xDB72FEA8 266327 Пэйган Мин: Но... сначала вопрос… С кем я говорю? М-м? С сыном, который хочет развеять прах матери или с психом, который убил всех, чтобы добраться до меня? 0xA5C38215 266328 Пэйган Мин: Понимаешь, какая штука - в первом случае я скажу "Садись, давай поужинаем, пообщаемся". Но... что-то знакомое, да? 0xBCD8B354 266329 Пэйган Мин: Так… Если бы ты послушал меня и подождал, мы бы... отправились сюда, вместе, и довели дело до конца. 0x45F1D326 266332 Пэйган Мин: Очевидно, ты - второй вариант - псих, который... меня не слушает и подобно прочим мартышкам кидается своим дерьмом. 0xC269CFE9 266333 Пэйган Мин: В прошлый раз… ты сидел тут. Пол тогда подрубал электроды к соскам твоего дружка. Я стоял здесь, и что же я тогда сказал? Да. "Побудь здесь. Попробуй этого краба. Не уходи. Я скоро вернусь." 0x225B9EDA 266336 Аджай: Сабала. 0x88674FAB 266338 Аджай: Амиту. 0xF6D63316 266339 Пэйган Мин: Что ж… Думаю, ждать нет смысла. Пойдем. И маму захвати. 0xA34A1C68 266369 Аджай: Пэйган мертв. 0xDDFB60D5 266371 Сабал: Отлично, брат. Все закончилось. Ты нашел Лакшману? 0xEC0B8AAF 266373 Аджай: Нет. Я не знаю, что это. Да и неважно. 0x92BAF612 266375 Амита: Все кончено? И мы победили? Ты нашел Лакшману? 0xF510BBEE 266377 Аджай: Нет. Я не знаю, что это. Да и неважно. 0x3E0FB91E 266391 Аджай: Пэйган мертв. 0x2714885F 266393 Амита: Все кончено? Мы победили… Не могу поверить. Аджай, ты нашел Лакшману? 0x6093BCE5 266394 Хёрк: Господи, изнутри пахнет еще хуже, чем снаружи. 0x804655FB 266395 Хёрк: У кого здесь полный рюкзак расчлененных животных? У меня. 0x2D76AB99 266397 Пэйган Мин: Ох. Как это мило. Завидное терпение. Я… прошу прощения, что заставил ждать. Какие-то террористы, что ли... 0x5D1C5F16 266399 Пэйган Мин: Крабовый рангун... А? Он… 0xE46D4BA6 266401 Пэйган Мин: Упокоить душу твоей матери, куда еще. 0x8D1C8E68 266484 Аджай: Куда? 0xAFC5CD16 266512 Он! 0x3B40AF9B 266517 Пэйган Мин: Но знаешь... начнем-ка сначала, а? У тебя есть два варианта. Раз - ты... убьешь меня. Тоска. Два - ты садишься, ужинаешь, и мы с тобой развеиваем прах твоей матери. Вместе. 0xFD767AE7 266528 Пэйган Мин: прекрасен! Ммм... Ну… Ладно. В путь. 0xB2B438C8 266536 Калинаг: И смотрел я на долину внизу, и понял… 0x2566E140 266537 Калинаг: …что я прибыл. 0xA15C19B2 266552 Пэйган Мин: Ну, вот. Что, полегчало? Попустился? Супер. Может, теперь мы наконец доберемся до чертовых пушек? 0x0D0EEE93 266564 Пэйган Мин: Знаешь… Странно, что матушка поручила тебе вернуть ее прах сюда, на родину. 0xB84728F3 266565 Пэйган Мин: Ах... Мать рассказывала тебе об отце? 0x2623BD50 266571 Пэйган Мин: Лакшмана не должна быть больше одна. Я рад, что семья снова в сборе. 0xF1EB4C8C 266576 Калинаг: Осталось лишь прыгнуть вниз. 0x20E87FBB 266578 Калинаг: Мой путь сюда был долог и труден. Я многое пережил... я не тот, что прежде. 0xE8F07DCD 266581 Калинаг: Ни один не вернулся. 0x66399504 266583 Калинаг: Я был юн. Я только что стал воином короля Кирата, и получил имя. Калинаг. 0x7F22A445 266590 Калинаг: Король посылал туда многих лучших воинов. 0x39F34EFA 266594 Калинаг: В чем разница между мифом и реальностью? 0x540FF786 266595 Калинаг: Скажи мне, как описать неописуемое? 0xC3DD2E0E 266596 Калинаг: Единственный способ показать рай - явить его собой. 0x9AAABCCB 266618 Аджай: Сабал, я прошел мост. 0xE7B9244B 266619 Праван: Не парься. Мы будем очень осторожны. 0xBCFE8307 266620 Банхи: Спасибо, что доставили. 0x04CE2968 266622 Сабал: К северу от тебя Уткарш, процветающий под властью Пэйгана, если верить его словам. Золотой путь есть и там. Никто не знает север лучше. Ты должен встретиться с ними. 0x6AD228BF 266624 Аджай: Амита, я на севере. 0x31958FF3 266625 Амита: Север… Я не была в Уткарше долгие годы. Там есть люди Золотого пути, надежные люди. Уткарш чуть севернее моста, и никто не знает тех мест лучше них. Попробуй восстановить связь с ними, но будь осторожен. Ты уже встречался с Гвардией короля, это серьезный противник. 0x41FF7B7C 266630 Они ждут тебя внизу. 0x288EBEB2 266632 Аджай, спасибо. Мы снова с Золотым путем на юге. 0x58E44A3D 266635 Скажи Амите и Сабалу, что мы готовы. Цели уже… 0xAF16A27D 266637 Тс-с. 0xB60D933C 266641 Пэйган Мин: У вас тут чудный, чудный дом. Просто прелесть. 0x15E362A3 266647 Пэйган Мин: Ой, а это… Волшебно. Красное дерево, да? Хм. А вы... Идеальная пара. Впридачу к дому. Практически соль земли. А мне говорили, что истинное воплощение гостеприимства Уткарша - это, без сомнений, Ранас. 0x0CF853E2 266648 Пэйган Мин: Понимаете ли, я… хотел предупредить. 0x7C92A76D 266659 Пэйган Мин: Мы у многих спрашивали, и все буквально в один голос подтверждали - они само гостеприимство. Примут любого. Я сперва не поверил. Напросился в гости. Хм. Как говорится, доверяй, но проверяй. Милашка. 0x57BFF4AE 266663 Да, сэр? 0x27D50021 266664 Пэйган Мин: Точно. Итак… Вы могли и не знать, но от меня не укрылось, что вокруг есть крайне недостойные люди. И я боюсь, что… эти люди, эти... террористы воспользуются вашим гостеприимством, повредив вашей репутации. Мы же этого не хотим, правда? 0x4EA4C5EF 266668 Нет, сэр. 0x3ECE3160 266669 Пэйган Мин: Нет. Ну... вы позволите мне защитить вас? И сохранить вашу репутацию? 0x01E55328 266670 Да, Король Мин. 0x718FA7A7 266673 Пэйган Мин: Ваше желание - закон. Рад, что мы с вами договорились. 0x43B9C525 266678 Нет! Тебя убьют! 0x2AC800EB 266679 Аджай: Я за Пэйганом! 0xFEC679CF 266730 Сабал: Смотри-ка! Герой! Вырвался из Дургеша и ничего, бодрячком. Слава Кире, мы нашли тебя раньше, чем ты замерз. 0x134CCC8D 266741 Пэйган Мин: Да, признаю, перемены коснулись и моей организации. Мисс Нур и Пол де Плер решили покинуть меня после многих лет службы. Ну что ж, пожелаем им удачи во всех будущих начинаниях. 0x849E1505 266742 Пэйган Мин: И нам тоже нужно смотреть вперед, не назад. Покушение на мою жизнь - это не более чем жалкая попытка противиться переменам. Знайте же, Юма Лау - мой главнокомандующий, моя правая рука, которой я целиком и полностью доверяю, защитит меня от любого убийцы. Она готова умереть, спасая мою жизнь. Ну же, давайте, проверьте, на что она способна. 0x0A57FDCC 266743 Пэйган Мин: Подытожим. Перемены - это хорошо. Осознайте. Ваш Король жив. Радуйтесь. Юма - мой неусыпный страж - ждет. Рискните. 0x5AA2F464 266745 Амита: Аджай, ты как раз вовремя. Пэйган выходит в эфир. 0xAD501C24 266746 Аджай: И о чем он? 0xDD3AE8AB 266747 Сабал: Без понятия. Думаю, скоро узнаем. 0xB44B2D65 266750 Сабал: Похоже, он бросил нам вызов. 0xC421D9EA 266751 Амита: Шахты. Ты все знаешь. 0xF540006D 266764 Калинаг: Вчера и завтра Шангри-Ла давит на меня. 0x6B2495CE 266765 Калинаг: Будущее туманно… 0xDE6D53AE 266767 Калинаг: Было. 0x723FA48F 266768 Калинаг: Ракшас, бронзовый демон, безумен. Он знает лишь смерть, разрушение, алчность. 0xA1B2F06B 266794 Пэйган Мин: Добро пожаловать! Извини за спартанскую обстановку, но какой-то ты у нас мудачок, однако. Зачем ты крутился рядом с Золотым путем и бедным Полом? Тебя тяготит то, что он сделал с твоим приятелем, как его там? Кардан? Карман? Дурман? 0xB8A9C12A 266798 Пэйган Мин: Ну, не грусти, Юма. Мне надо ему все объяснить. Ты ж бедному мальчику мозг вынесешь. Хоть какая-то радость в жизни. 0x373A21DD 266810 Юма: Когда-то… Мин был моим вождем, я была готова на все... но твоя мать сбила его с пути. Я говорила ему, но он не слушал. Любовь к Ишвари сломила его. 0xC8C335A5 266869 Юма: Похрен. Ты же видишь, он все еще жив. Теперь уходи, мне надо поработать. 0x3F31DDE5 266872 Пэйган Мин: Ладно, ладно, ладно. Но не смей убивать. И инвалида из него не делай. И вот еще. Да, Аджай, все плохо, но считай это посвящением. Суровым. И, кстати, отсюда открывается шикарнейший вид! 0x262AECA4 266878 Пэйган Мин: Да, и совет на прощание. Я бы на твоем месте на краю не спал. 0xD429403B 266881 Юма: Аджай. 0x4A4DD598 266883 Юма: Аджай. 0x8273E7BD 266885 Юма: Падал во сне? Тут такое случается. И не всегда во сне. Такое уж это место. Не для слабых. 0xA95EB47E 266887 Юма: Такие места… заливают наш мир кровью слабых. Там снаружи голоса мертвых шепчут на ветру, зовут тебя к себе. А здесь тебя ждут те ужасы, что толкнули их за грань. 0xA797DB59 266891 Калинаг: Красота Шангри-Ла залечит эти раны. 0x1C17721E 266892 Юма: Те, кто вырезал город в скале, были сильными. Последователи Калинага. Великая цивилизация, не то что жалкий Кират нашего времени. 0x6589962C 266898 Нет! Моя семья! 0x18FE6269 266899 Пэйган Мин: А, да, еще одну минутку. 0x689496E6 266901 Пэйган Мин: А еще говорят, что я далек от народа. 0x71634F1B 266920 Золотой путь: Ракшасы у аванпоста! Защитить любой ценой! 0x394F1DC5 266921 Золотой путь: Защитите аванпост от ракшасов! 0x4438E980 266922 Золотой путь: Они берут наш флаг! 0xA4ED009E 266923 Золотой путь: Враг у флага! 0x6440AC8A 266924 Золотой путь: Аванпост захватывают. В атаку! 0xB32DB9ED 266925 Золотой путь: Аванпост все еще атакуют! 0x5A4E1CD8 266926 Золотой путь: Мы теряем аванпост. Верните его! 0x943838FE 266927 Золотой путь: Аванпост наш, ракшасы уходят. 0x74EDD1E0 266928 Золотой путь: Аванпост наш. 0x9B68D6FC 266930 Юма: Аджай. 0x86761F76 266933 Золотой путь: Аванпост потерян, назад. 0x9800EA2E 266934 Золотой путь: Аванпост взят. Надо отступать. 0x60A2EC6C 266935 Аджай: Как ты нашел меня? 0xE7DD488E 266936 Сабал: Кира указала путь. Я искал тебя неделю, я непрестанно молился богам, и они ответили. 0x79B9DD2D 266937 Аджай: Спасибо. 0xCCF01B4D 266938 Сабал: Это не я, это Кира. Ты жив, и это поможет нам всем, хоть Амите этого и не понять. Я всегда с тобой, брат. 0x2EC6A8B1 266962 Амита: Я сидела с тобой три дня, но ты пришел в себя и… вроде бы в норме. Мне пора идти. Война еще не окончена. 0xB045853F 266963 Аджай: Амита? 0x2E21109C 266964 Амита: О! Очухался! Поздравляю, людей удачливей тебя я не встречала. Я искала тебя здесь целую неделю. И нашла вовремя, пока ты еще не замерз. 0x37DD99F0 266965 Аджай: Где Сабал? 0xA9B90C53 266966 Амита: Наверное, занят любимым делом. Сидит в темной комнате и молится своим дурацким мертвым богам. 0xB0A23D12 266968 Амита: В одном Сабал был прав. Ты нужен Золотому пути. Я рада, что ты с нами. 0xD99AF4DB 267030 Ракшасы: Все назад, сегодня не наш день. 0xC93789B1 267031 Ракшасы: Время вышло, уходим! 0xE5771E6B 267032 Ракшасы: Прикройте нас у флага! 0x0C14BB5E 267033 Ракшасы: Прикройте нас, мы у флага! 0x12624E06 267034 Ракшасы: Они уходят. Аванпост наш! 0xF2B7A718 267035 Ракшасы: Мы заняли объект! 0x7C99F7FC 267036 Ракшасы: Захватить аванпост! Сорвать флаг! 0x62EF02A4 267037 Ракшасы: Оттеснить Золотой путь, захватить флаг! 0x90D12889 267058 Ракшасы: Не бросайте своих! 0x8EA7DDD1 267059 Ракшасы: Бой не окончен! 0x6E7234CF 267060 Ракшасы: Вы уходите с поля боя, назад! 0x7448355B 267061 Золотой путь: Вернитесь в бой! 0x949DDC45 267062 Золотой путь: Вы покидаете поле боя! 0xD26A06A9 267063 Золотой путь: Враг в другой стороне! Назад! 0xD2E282D0 267254 Спасибо! 0x4C861773 267255 Спасибо! 0x9DA31417 267256 Спасибо тебе! 0x03C781B4 267257 Спасибо! 0x84B82556 267258 Спасибо! 0x1ADCB0F5 267259 Спасибо тебе! 0xAF957695 267260 Спасибо! 0x31F1E336 267261 Спасибо! 0xB68E47D4 267262 Спасибо тебе! 0x28EAD277 267263 Спасибо! 0xAF72CEB8 267265 Спасибо тебе! 0x280D6A5A 267266 Спасибо! 0xB669FFF9 267267 Спасибо! 0xFB896F4A 267268 Спасибо тебе! 0x65EDFAE9 267269 Спасибо! 0xE2925E0B 267270 Спасибо! 0x7CF6CBA8 267271 Спасибо тебе! 0xC9BF0DC8 267279 Спасибо! 0x57DB986B 267280 Спасибо! 0xD0A43C89 267281 Спасибо тебе! 0x9FE5AA4E 267284 Спасибо! 0x01813FED 267285 Спасибо тебе! 0x86FE9B0F 267287 Спасибо! 0x189A0EAC 267288 Спасибо! 0xADD3C8CC 267289 Спасибо тебе! 0x33B75D6F 267291 Спасибо! 0xB4C8F98D 267292 Спасибо! 0x2AAC6C2E 267293 Спасибо тебе! 0x3350E542 267295 Спасибо! 0xAD3470E1 267296 Спасибо! 0x2A4BD403 267297 Спасибо тебе! 0xFA4B057D 267299 Спасибо! 0x642F90DE 267300 Спасибо тебе! 0x7D34A19F 267303 Спасибо! 0xC87D67FF 267304 Спасибо тебе! 0x5619F25C 267306 Спасибо! 0xD16656BE 267307 Спасибо! 0x4F02C31D 267308 Большое спасибо! 0x9E27C079 267310 Спасибо! 0x004355DA 267311 Спасибо! 0x873CF138 267312 Спасибо тебе! 0x1958649B 267314 Спасибо! 0xAC11A2FB 267315 Спасибо! 0x32753758 267316 Большое спасибо! 0x2B6E0619 267319 Спасибо, брат! 0x32928F75 267320 Спасибо тебе! 0x370EF69B 267595 Калинаг: Тигр знает, что круг должен быть завершен. 0x5E7F3355 267598 Калинаг: Спрашивают: "Калинаг, почему ты ушел из Шангри-Ла?" 0xD9E72F9A 267599 Калинаг: Верить во что-то за пределами себя. Это и есть истинный рай. Шангри-Ла есть во мне и в тебе. 0xA98DDB15 267601 Калинаг: Художник, сможешь ли ты написать танка? 0x71DF1C24 267988 Калинаг: Но я был дураком, считая, что в этом раю нет страданий. 0x01B5E8AB 268021 Калинаг: Тигр знает, какого цвета кровь. Он - порождение иного мира. Защитник. 0x1FC31DF3 268054 Калинаг: Зуб огромного зверя прошел насквозь…. 0xFF16F4ED 268087 Калинаг: Великая битва была в лесу. Тигр защищал свой дом. Но от чего? 0xDD8DEB05 268120 Калинаг: В Шангри-Ла вторглись демоны…И не ради просветления. 0xB4FC2ECB 268121 Калинаг: Кто-то… что-то хочет присвоить Шангри-Ла себе. 0x5D9F8BFE 268154 Калинаг: Тигр вернулся из царства мертвых. Не спасти меня, а заключить союз. 0xDD6A5328 268187 Калинаг: Я с молитвенными колесами с детства знаком - но таких не видал… Их, видно, создали боги. 0x3DBFBA36 268220 Калинаг: В детстве отец рассказывал мне о колоколах Шангри-Ла. Их звон очищал землю от зла. 0x24A48B77 268221 Калинаг: Впрочем, не только я. 0xA1387577 268235 Калинаг: Многих посылал король искать Шангри-Ла. 0x9E13173F 268236 Калинаг: Я постигал путь воина вместе с Кайшином. Он отдал свою жизнь ради Шангри-Ла. 0xEE79E3B0 268237 Калинаг: Был ли он вестником грядущего? 0x4546D088 268263 Калинаг: Но чего-то недоставало. Как если бы одна из статуй раскрыла крылья и улетела. 0x2B5AD15F 268280 Калинаг: Ответ - колокола. Ракшас сковал их, зная, что без их защиты Шангри-Ла - легкая добыча. 0x9B5C01BA 268289 Калинаг: Ракшас, бронзовый демон, безумен. Он знает лишь смерть, разрушение, алчность. 0x4522BC4D 268291 Амита: Что ты наделал, Аджай? Думал, что спасаешь мир? Наркотики - зло? Поля, что ты сжег, были нашим будущим… Лекарства, книги, может быть, даже новая больница! 0xABCB654C 268292 Амита: Ты не видел Кират до начала войны! Мне было шесть лет, когда родители выбрали мне мужа. Шесть! Вот какой Кират нужен Сабалу! 0x354848C2 268293 Амита: Но нет, Сабал сказал "опиум - плохо", и Аджай тут же схватил факел. 0x5C398D0C 268297 Аджай: Я просто… 0x2C537983 268299 Амита: Ах прости! Мне не давали слова? Мне что, надо смиренно следовать за тобой? 0xDBA191C3 268300 Аджай: Я не то… 0xB5BD9014 268301 Амита: Аджай, спасибо, ты помог обеспечить Кирату светлое будущее. Припасы, оружие, транспорт - теперь у Золотого пути есть все, чтобы бороться с Пэйганом Мином. 0x6F236C60 268306 Амита: Я ошибалась в тебе, правда? Ты указал нам верный путь. Чего следует добиваться. 0x76385D21 268308 Амита: Но мы с тобой сработались. Я прошу тебя, помоги защитить статуи Киры. Пол приказал уничтожить их, чтобы настроить жителей против Золотого пути. 0x226F499C 268380 Амита: Я не верила тебе. В Банапуре, казалось, ты пляшешь под дудку Сабала. 0xF8F1B5E8 268399 Амита: Видел бы ты Кират до войны! Родители выбрали мне мужа, когда мне было шесть лет. Прекрасные традиции, правда. А Сабал готов биться за них насмерть. 0xE1EA84A9 269280 Аджай: Ладно. 0x5D150EE2 269281 Амита: Аджай... Благодарю за поддержку. 0xF7E857ED 269410 Сабал: Чем ты думала, идиотка? Так мог поступить... только… Пэйган! 0x8782A362 269411 Амита: Пэйган?! Да я думаю только о Кирате! Я делаю все возможное, чтобы наш народ снова возродился! 0xEEF366AC 269412 Сабал: Подумай о предках, культуре, об обычаях… 0x9E999223 269413 Амита: Обычаях? Каких? Женить детей, например? Бхадре ты уготовил ту же участь?! 0xDCC5042E 269421 Сабал: Ты для меня никто. 0xACAFF0A1 269424 Сабал: Черед Нур. 0x938492E9 269425 Амита: Да, согласна. 0xE3EE6666 269426 Аджай: Ее заставили. Пэйган не дал ей выбора… грозил убить семью. 0x8A9FA3A8 269427 Сабал: А сколько семей погубила она сама? 0xFAF55727 269428 Амита: Ей нет оправдания. Нур заплатит, так же, как другие. 0xD5EB2A0C 269430 Амита: Есть. Мы смогли освободить людей на юге, но до севера нам не добраться из-за Королевского моста. Пора сразиться с Пэйганом Мином на его земле и освободить север! 0x52948EEE 269431 Аджай: Амита, для меня есть работа? 0xB37652FF 269448 Калинаг: Он говорил: "Не будешь слушаться - из звон до тебя доберется". Я тех колоколов боялся. 0xC239746A 269449 Калинаг: Я ощутил запах смерти, тьмы, неведомого мира. 0x2E15C7DA 269451 Калинаг: Но я никуда не уходил. 0x65BB097C 269523 Золотой путь: Слишком поздно, маска потеряна. 0x8CD8AC49 269524 Золотой путь: Маска потеряна. 0xC4F4FE97 269525 Золотой путь: Маска демона исчезла. 0xF1AF580C 269529 Золотой путь: Они потеряли маску! 0xEFD9AD54 269530 Золотой путь: Маску уронили! 0x0F0C444A 269531 Золотой путь: Ракшасы потеряли маску. Вернуть! 0x24211789 269532 Золотой путь: Потеряли маску, верните ее! 0x348C6AE3 269533 Золотой путь: Маска потеряна, верните ее! 0x18CCFD39 269534 Золотой путь: Маска потеряна! 0xDB4061F8 269535 Золотой путь: Раунд за ними, отходим назад! 0xF700F622 269536 Золотой путь: У нас большие потери, отходим! 0x17D51F3C 269537 Золотой путь: Отступаем! Их слишком много! 0x812214AE 269538 Золотой путь: Маска у нас, защитить несущего! 0x9F54E1F6 269539 Золотой путь: Маска у нашего. Защищайте его! 0x763744C3 269540 Золотой путь: Нашли маску! 0xA15A51A4 269541 Золотой путь: У них маска демона! 0x418FB8BA 269542 Золотой путь: Они несут маску! 0x5122C5D0 269543 Золотой путь: Ракшасы уносят маску! 0x7D62520A 269544 Золотой путь: Вы нашли маску демона! 0x9401F73F 269545 Золотой путь: Вы взяли маску демона! 0x8A770267 269546 Золотой путь: Маска у вас. Несите! 0x6AA2EB79 269551 Золотой путь: Они отступают! Победа! 0x2C553195 269552 Золотой путь: Отлично, мы сделали их! 0x3223C4CD 269553 Золотой путь: Ракшасы отступают. Отлично! 0xE1225D23 269555 Ракшасы: Мы потеряли маску! 0x0841F816 269556 Ракшасы: Маску уронили! Верните ее! 0x24016FCC 269557 Ракшасы: Мы упускаем маску. 0xF9FB0655 269558 Ракшасы: Золотой путь бежит, победа! 0x1098A360 269559 Ракшасы: Так держать. Золотой путь отступает. 0x0EEE5638 269560 Ракшасы: Они бегут. Мы справились. 0xDEEE8746 269561 Ракшасы: Золотой путь вырвал победу. 0x3E3B6E58 269562 Ракшасы: Нам не выстоять, назад! 0x2E961332 269563 Ракшасы: Уходим! Шансов нет. 0x7098EAED 269564 Ракшасы: Они потеряли маску! 0x904D03F3 269565 Ракшасы: Они потеряли маску! 0xFF54A87B 269566 Ракшасы: Уронили. Это наш шанс. 0x07786256 269567 Ракшасы: Маска исчезла. 0x878DBA80 269568 Ракшасы: Маски тут больше нет. 0x6EEE1FB5 269569 Ракшасы: Поздно, маска исчезла. 0xA90E0FFD 269573 Ракшасы: Вы держите маску! 0xB778FAA5 269574 Ракшасы: Маска у вас, доставьте на базу! 0x5E1B5F90 269575 Ракшасы: Маска у вас! 0x75360C53 269576 Ракшасы: Маску взяли! 0x6B40F90B 269577 Ракшасы: Маска у нас, прикрыть несущего! 0x8B951015 269578 Ракшасы: Маска у нас! 0xC4D486D2 269579 Ракшасы: Маска демона у врага! 0xD479FBB8 269580 Ракшасы: Они нашли маску! 0x9C55A966 269581 Ракшасы: У Золотого пути маска! Отбить! 0xBE066F04 269742 Аджай: Я готов. 0xC0B713B9 269743 GratefulАмита: Отлично, я рада. to BusinessНужно захватить завод Нур, но не разноси его. Он пригодится. Аджай, там охрана, будь осторожнее. 0x4E99435D 269744 Аджай: Сабал. Амита все рассказала про фабрику. 0x27E88693 269745 Сабал: Что, и тебе она плакалась? Рассказывала, как тяжело быть первой женщиной Золотого пути? Устал я от нее. Надеюсь, ты не купился, брат? 0x5782721C 269747 Сабал: Героин - это смерть, сам знаешь. Убей людей Нур и взорви фабрику. Делов-то. 0xE9449C2A 269769 Аджай: Бхадра сказала, что ты хочешь уничтожить храм. 0x97F5E097 269771 Амита: Не просто уничтожить храм. Скорее, объяснить всем, что происходит. В Кирате наступил рассвет. Мы отбросили цепи прошлого. Без Тарун Матары Сабал предстанет в своем истинном обличии - обычным глупцом, сидящим на руинах. 0xF05FAD6B 269776 Амита: Хватай все ценное - потом продадим. 0x63768381 269796 Калинаг: Король дал мне простое задание: найти Шангри-Ла и вернуться. 0xF4A45A09 269797 Калинаг: Но любопытство сподвигло меня на охоту за неким демоном: этот Ракшас подчинил себе Шангри-Ла. 0x7A6DB2C0 269798 Калинаг: Последователи демона одержимы: они уничтожают все, что священно. 0xEDBF6B48 269799 Калинаг: Мой грядущий путь связан с судьбой Шангри-Ла. 0xD3705364 269801 Калинаг: Время… странная вещь. Я много его потратил, чтобы найти Шангри-Ла. Но сколько я провел здесь? Никогда не мог сказать. 0xCF2474A0 269809 Калинаг: Когда видишь чудо… охватывает покой, даже если на твой вопрос нет ответа. 0xB195081D 269810 Калинаг: Это царство свободы. 0xAC2575BD 269821 Калинаг: Словно во сне, я поклялся освободить Шангри-Ла от зла. 0xFF0413F8 269832 Юма: Это не я, Аджай. 0x6160865B 269866 Юма: Я не убивала Мохана, что бы тебе ни говорили. 0xE61F22B9 269867 Юма: Если бы я кого и убила, то это Ишвари. Твою шлюху-мать. 0x787BB71A 269868 Аджай: Пошла ты. 0xCD32717A 269869 Юма: Сдайся. Прыгни. Прошу. И тогда... я развею ее пепел. 0x1E651B01 269918 Аджай: Ладно… попробую. 0x6F786A54 270144 1Сабал: А ты крепкий орешек. 0x1F129EDB 270146 Сабал: Ну, что думаешь о Кирате? 0x27CBDC29 270162 Регги: Салют, сосед! 0xF7CB0D57 270164 Регги: Никакого больше хардкора? Зачехляешь свою ракетницу, да? 0x70B4A9B5 270165 Йоги: Да-а… А мне нравится, что ты тут намутил. Без тебя грустно будет. 0xEED03C16 270166 Регги: Ну... повесь пушку на гвоздь в дальнем углу. 0x69AF98F4 270175 Йоги: О, мистер Гейл! Че? Все, по ходу, а? 0x5B99FA76 270176 Йоги: А хотя… 0xC5FD6FD5 270177 Регги: Может, ты не все дела доделал? Есть, чем заняться? 0x4282CB37 270178 Йоги: Может, не убил кого? 0xDCE65E94 270179 Регги: Я о том же, Дональд! 0x0DC35DF0 270180 Йоги: Я Йоги, дебил. 0x14D86CB1 270182 Йоги: Дунем? 0x93A7C853 270183 Регги: Дунем? 0x7E55219F 270756 Аджай: Прием. 0xE031B43C 270757 Сабал: Слава Кире! Это Сабал. Где ты? 0x674E10DE 270758 Аджай: Хрен знает. Дерьмо, водитель мертв. 0xF92A857D 270759 Сабал: Так, слушай сюда. Оглянись, где-то рядом должна быть вышка. Отправляйся к ней, мы как раз туда пробиваемся. Я уже послал несколько человек найти тебя, попытайся с ними пересечься. 0x709D6584 270780 Аджай: Амита, я понятия не имею, что мне делать. 0x33B5B12C 270794 Сабал: Аджай, слышишь меня? Прием! Аджай Гейл, слышишь, нет? 0x73A6C88C 270838 Аджай: Амита, монастырь мы отбили. 0x1AD70D42 270839 Амита: Может, теперь Сабал поймет, как важна разведка. Не будь у нас карты, мы бы потеряли важную точку. Спасибо, Аджай. 0x6ABDF9CD 270846 Аджай: Сабал, армия хотела занять монастырь, я помешал. 0x31FA5E81 270847 Сабал: Да хранит тебя Кира, брат. Монастырь слишком важен для города, для его жителей. Твой отец это понимал. Ему бы пригодились такие люди, как ты. 0x03CC3C03 270854 Амита: Аджай, помнишь карту, что ты раздобыл? На ней монастырь. Солдаты Армии приближаются к твоей позиции. 0x4190AA0E 270923 Сабал: Жаль, я не видел, как они горят. Твой отец не просто сражался за народ, брат. Он хотел защитить эту землю. Это место - часть каждого из нас. Амите этого не понять. 0x3FCF3F6A 270968 Аджай: Привет тебе от Нур. 0xC6E65F18 270969 Пол: Нур? Нур?! 0xDFFD6E59 270982 Пол: Она все думает, что семья жива? LaughterДа мы их давно убили! Laughter 0x417E43D7 270983 Пол: Аджай, приятель, зачем ты так? 0xA14C12E4 270986 Пол: О боже... LaughterТе письма "моей мамочке"... Да я сам их писал. 0x0FFDBF27 270990 Пол: Ну, еще дочь помогала. Я сказал ей, что это для друга. 0x588B9B4F 271218 Аджай: Эй! Ты где там? А, блин. 0x557123A8 272158 Уиллис: Щас. 0x3C00E666 272161 Уиллис: Готово? 0x4C6A12E9 272162 Аджай: Да, все сделал. 0xEC003718 272163 Уиллис: Ага. Щас я завтрак доем, а там и тебя подхвачу. Бекона в этой стране днем с огнем не сыщешь, мать твою. Отбой. 0xBCF53EB0 272177 Уиллис: Прикрой, на всякий случай. Заскочу к ребятам на пару слов, а там встретимся. Если они заартачатся, я подам сигнал. 0x3B8A9A52 272178 Аджай: Какой сигнал? 0xA5EE0FF1 272179 Уиллис: Услышишь "рейганомика" - пали без разбору, пока всех не перебьешь. 0xBC12869D 272180 Аджай: "Рейганомика". Понял. 0x714CC39A 272181 Пол: Моя Эшли умеет слезу вышибить. У нее точно есть задатки писателя. 0x16E68E66 272182 Пол: Слушай, Аджай, не дури. Не притворяйся, что тебе есть до этого дело. Пойми, твое предназначение... Твое предназначение - быть убийцей. 0x6857F2DB 272183 Пол: Я - специалист по допросам, а ты - прирожденный убийца. 0x3DCBDDA5 272184 Пол: Оглянись вокруг. Это же рай для таких как мы. 0x437AA118 272185 Пол: Ты что, правда печешься обо всех этих людях? А? Или просто тащишься, оставляя повсюду горы трупов? 0x24D0ECE4 272186 Пол: Можешь не отвечать. Тебе плевать на мужа Нур и ее ребенка. А? Скажи, как их звали? Знаешь? 0x5A619059 272187 Пол: Именно. 0x6B917A23 272188 LaughingПол: Нур правда думает... поверить не могу. 0xCD5DA008 272190 Пэйган Мин: Привет, Аджай. Скучал по мне? Ну конечно же скучал! 0x97D86D73 272195 Уиллис: Чуть не забыл. Не высовывайся, представь, что ты республиканец в Сан-Франциско. Не спались, усек? Мне надо будет пересечься с офицером в аэропорту, и про тебя ему знать совершенно не обязательно. Как закончишь, выходи на связь. 0x10A7C991 272208 Аджай: Я на месте. 0x8EC35C32 272209 Уиллис: Так. Я при облете запалил пару снайперов. Займись ими. Ты ж помнишь, враг у нас один на двоих. Чем меньше у Пэйгана людей, тем легче Золотому пути будет захватить аэропорт. 0x09BCF8D0 272210 Аджай: Ага… 0x9C6AC397 272211 Сабал: Мост важен для Золотого пути, не дай Амите записать его на свой счет. Мы делаем это для твоего отца и для детей Киры, помни. 0xF51B0659 272224 Аджай: Амита, я захватил мост. Включаю тебя. 0xB02A544D 272225 Сабал: Дети Киры! Аджай Гейл, сын великого Мохана Гейла, захватил мост, разделявший нашу родину надвое. Теперь север снова открыт для нас, слава Кире! Собратья! Единоверцы! Восстаньте и поддержите нас в борьбе за нашу страну и уклад жизни! 0xDE36559A 272226 Амита: Потрясающе, Аджай! Так… подожди. С севера идут враги. Гвардия короля, лучшие бойцы Пэйгана. Отрази атаку, не дай им снова отбить мост. Удачи! 0x3EE3BC84 272228 Аджай: Сабал, я захватил мост. Включаю тебя. 0x8571F2D6 272229 Амита: Слушайте, народ Кирата! Аджай Гейл, герой Золотого пути, захватил мост, отделявший нас от наших братьев на севере. Этот день войдет в историю нашей страны! Мы нанесли удар по тирании Пэйгана Мина! Всем отрядам, мост надо защитить! 0x27F88DC5 272230 Сабал: Понял. Аджай, мы на подходе, но к тебе идет королевская гвардия. Придется справиться самому. Мы не успеем, брат. 0x51D33EBD 272234 Уиллис: Рейганомика! Рейганомика! 0x439448C1 272248 Пэйган Мин: Ну ладно, так уж вышло. Думаю, в следующий раз встретимся тет-а-тет. 0xF6096760 272272 Аджай: Готово, Амита. 0x7176C382 272273 Амита: Спасибо, Аджай. Сабал остался не у дел, и Бхадра свободна от этой чуши с Тарун Матарой. У нас есть золото, чтобы выбраться из той задницы, в которую он нас загнал. В Кирате наступил рассвет. 0x8C13573C 272407 Амита: Если бы не ты, Уткарш сравняли бы с землей. Они и не представляют, чем тебе обязаны. 0xDA49F0BA 272408 Аджай: Джаленду спасен, Сабал. 0xAA230435 272409 Сабал: Хвала Кире. Я думал, Амита успеет раньше. Как глупо! Хотела помешать Бхадре исполнить волю богов? Встала между богами и народом. Пагубное высокомерие! 0xCDBA1825 272907 Аджай: Амита... Юма мертва. 0xB30B6498 272908 shit momentАмита: Ты убил Демона Дургеша. Не волнуйся, Аджай. Придет и черед Пэйгана. 0xA3A619F2 272931 Аджай: Сабал. Юма мертва. 0x1F6AC255 272932 Сабал: Хвала Банашуру. Вот она - воля Кирата. Мохан гордился бы тобой и твоим деяниями, брат. Теперь освободи Кират. Убей Пэйгана. И все закончится. 0xFDBBC984 272936 Калинаг: Искатели Кирата ищут этот волшебный край, как и я. 0xD1FB5E5E 272937 Калинаг: Я обучался вместе с Кайшином, лучшим из лучников. 0x462987D6 272938 Калинаг: Был ли он вестником грядущего? 0x6CC6BE22 272950 Аджай: Я убил Сабала. 0xD0393469 272951 Амита: Не могу поверить… Прости, Аджай. Это надо было сделать, только вот от этого не легче, не так ли? В любом случае, сейчас нам надо спасать страну. 0x30ECDD77 272953 Аджай: С Амитой покончено. 0x5746908B 272954 Сабал: Что же, не мне судить ее, брат. Это сделают Боги. А тебе предстоит убить диктатора и закончить войну. 0xB9AF498A 273001 Сабал: Кират свободен, брат. И это главное. Отпразднуй же это… как того хотел бы Мохан. 0xD7B3485D 273002 Аджай: Пэйган мертв. 0xA7D9BCD2 273004 Амита: Да, ты прав. Важно то, что нам надо восстановить Кират. 0x6950E61C 273014 Аджай: Нашел, Амита. Мама покоится с миром. 0xC7E14BDF 273015 Амита: Ладно, Аджай. Не торопись. Нам нужна твоя помощь, но об этом завтра. Ты заслужил отдых. Мы… я у тебя в долгу. Спасибо. 0xD997BE87 273031 Аджай: Пэйган мертв. 0xA9FD4A08 273032 Сабал: Хорошо, брат. Все закончилось. Не могу поверить. Ты нашел Лакшману? 0xF2BAED44 273033 Аджай: Да, нашел, Сабал. Мама покоится с миром. Спасибо. 0x82D019CB 273034 Сабал: Кират свободен, брат. Благодаря тебе, и Мохан обрел покой. Вернись домой… Мне нужен помощник, Кират должен вернуться к истокам. 0x676CD603 273068 Аджай: Сделано. 0x7E905F6F 273069 Сабал: Спасибо, брат. Эти статуи - душа Кирата. Пора зажечь жаровни, чтобы напомнить людям о том, что их защищает Кира. 0x97F3FA5A 273089 Аджай: Сабал, с фабрикой покончено. 0xFE823F94 273090 Сабал: Это прекрасно. Мы сбились с пути, но ты исполнил волю Киры для ее народа. Мы очистились и воссоединились с землей. Ты указал нам верный путь, сын Мохана. 0xC8BAF54C 273113 Аджай: Ох… какой вид. 0x56DE60EF 273114 Аджай: Блин, красота какая. 0xE397A68F 273115 Аджай: Не зря поднимался. 0xE3701EA2 273118 Аджай: Что за нахер? 0x640FBA40 273119 Аджай: Что за… 0xFA6B2FE3 273122 Аджай: Далеко лететь, если что… 0x06E0CF91 273127 Аджай: Куда его увозят? 0x382C88E1 273131 Аджай: Блин, блин, блин! 0xD1A1C40D 273133 Аджай: Ух ты! 0xAD145A7F 273138 Аджай: Есть. 0x3370CFDC 273139 Аджай: Надеюсь, выдержит… 0x2DCD9C52 273145 Аджай: Не упустить грузовик. 0x0A1AEA63 273149 Хёрк: Время надирать задницы! 0xC224D846 273150 Хёрк: Привет, Аджай! Соскучился по мне? 0x39EEE2D6 273152 Аджай: Херк? Ты где? 0x8CA724B6 273153 Хёрк: Наверху, бро! 0x95BC15F7 273154 Аджай: Да, все веселее. 0x44991693 273156 Хёрк: Вот этого-то я и ждал! 0xC3E6B271 273157 Хёрк: Это будет круто, чувак! Реально, прям как в "Апокалипсис сегодня"! 0x6F53FD7D 273158 Хёрк: Здоровенный огненный шар - достойный конец! 0xF13768DE 273159 Хёрк: Ладно, чел, мне пора. Аста ла виста! 0x76AF7411 273160 Хёрк: Черт, теперь я тоже хочу слона! 0x5D8227D2 273161 Аджай: Полегче. 0xE8CBE1B2 273162 Аджай: Хэ-эй! 0xE77EB6F8 273167 Аджай: Что? Зачем? 0x8E0F7336 273168 Амита: Сабал отправит туда своих солдат. В Кирате идет война, эти солдаты нужны нам здесь. 0x49A15956 273230 Аджай: Это Аджай, я иду к шахте. Надеюсь, тот парень еще жив. 0x39CBADD9 273231 Аджай: Я иду к шахте. Будем надеяться, ваш друг еще жив. Отбой. 0x50BA6817 273232 Аджай: Я на пути к шахте. Если тот парень еще жив, я его вытащу. 0x9EE052CA 273233 Аджай: Не волнуйтесь, я его вытащу. 0x20D09C98 273234 Аджай: Я к шахте, спасу того парня. Отбой. 0x0084C769 273235 Аджай: Ого! 0xEBA1DC05 273238 Калинаг: Шангри-Ла нельзя ни постигнуть людским разумом… Ни покорить. 0xB40F6B3E 273243 Аджай: Точно разобьюсь. 0x1FFBFED0 273244 Аджай: Это он. 0x5DA768DD 273245 Аджай: Держитесь, помощь идет. 0x7CD6E136 273247 Аджай: Не, серьезно? 0xE2B27495 273248 Аджай: Ну охренеть… 0x65CDD077 273249 Аджай: Че правда? Блин! 0xFBA945D4 273250 Аджай: Тук-тук? Ну ё! 0xBF532C03 273251 Аджай: Гребаный тук-тук! 0x2137B9A0 273252 Аджай: Твою мать! 0x1301DB22 273260 Хёрк: Да! валькирий 0x947E7FC0 273261 Хёрк: Аджай, я решил тебе подсобить! 0xDB3FE907 273262 Хёрк: Вызывали злобного ублюдка на гирокоптере? 0x455B7CA4 273263 Хёрк: Ого, я отсюда свой дом вижу! А, нет, не мой. 0x5C404DE5 273264 Хёрк: Эй! Ты что, собрался без меня воевать? Зря ты это, чувак, зря! 0x12C3B115 273265 Хёрк: Смотри выше! 0xF1D0D0F3 273266 Хёрк: Как же круто! 0x6FB44550 273267 Хёрк: Охеренно! 0x7648CC3C 273268 Хёрк: Кажись, мне сегодня прет. 0x74F45554 273270 Хёрк: Это было круто, но теперь мне пора. До встречи. 0x34D6AD13 273271 Аджай: Держитесь, я уже иду к вам. 0xE9098B85 273409 Хёрк: Слышь, без меня тебя убьют нахрен! Не тупи! 0x776D1E26 273410 Хёрк: А что ты мне не сказал, что тут тусишь? Я думал, мы друзья! 0xF012BAC4 273411 Хёрк: Это Херк, борт 111, прошу разрешения на атаку. 0x6E762F67 273412 Хёрк: Кто тут звал ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи? 0x778AA60B 273413 Хёрк: У меня тут посылка для... Аджая Гейла. Не знаешь, где мне его найти? 0xE9EE33A8 273414 Хёрк: Аджай! Я тут литр горючки выжрал, так теперь спать не могу - постоянно снятся мертвые обезьяны. Это нормально? 0xBE914634 273415 Хёрк: Эй, я спускаюсь! 0x20F5D397 273416 Хёрк: А это не пицца! 0xA78A7775 273417 Хёрк: И правда, гребаный тук-тук. 0x0BD88054 273418 Аджай: Прикрой меня! 0xDAFD8330 273419 Аджай: Ну что, вперед! 0x863909BC 273420 Аджай: Не вышло. 0x6E91974A 273429 Хёрк: …А я сегодня в голосе. 0x2605BE33 273432 Калинаг: Взяв его ожерелье, я ощутил прилив странной силы в теле. 0x60F264DF 273444 Калинаг: Искатели, застывшие во времени. Я оценил шутку. 0x7E849187 273450 Калинаг: Интересно, что за существо их убило? 0x97E734B2 273467 Калинаг: Глядя на павшего искателя, я захотел услышать историю Тигра. 0xBBA7A368 273468 Калинаг: Древние мифы говорят о монахах, что бывали в Шангри-Ла. 0x5B724A76 273469 Калинаг: Часто спрашиваю себя - должен ли я продолжить путь? 0x4BDF371C 273470 Калинаг: Я думал: мир - это то, что можно увидеть и потрогать. 0xCB2AEFCA 273471 Калинаг: И понял я, что "Кират", "родина", "земля отцов" - просто слова. 0x22494AFF 273472 Калинаг: Искателей становилось все меньше. 0xC2F8CF24 273496 Амита: Спасибо, Аджай, но оставь себе. Для тханка ей хватает. 0x4C3127ED 273498 Амита: Эта - о жизни одного из гуру, эта - о страшном демоне Ялунге, вот эта - о богине Кире. А вот эта… эта о Бхадре. 0xDBE3FE65 273502 Амита: Что за жизнь для ребенка? Он обращается с ней как с вещью. Грустно. Спасибо тебе. Позже мы покажем, как это использовать. 0x02556330 273513 Аджай: Я здесь, Сабал. Помощь нужна? 0x7CE41F8D 273514 Сабал: Черт! Не слови пулю, спасай, кого сможешь. Я рядом, скоро приведу подмогу. 0xBA01A59A 273695 Уиллис: Охренеть, тупо сраная яма? 0x1B4E5271 273699 Йоги: Но сперва... 0x65FF2ECC 273701 Пол: Ты? 0x6154622D 273703 Пол: Слушай, давай так. Забрось меня в аэропорт... Черт, да я даже тебе билет куплю. Просто чтобы без обид разойтись. 0x113E96A2 273704 Пол: Эй, Аджай. Что за молчанка? Эшли тоже часто со мной в молчанку играет - ну что с ней сделаешь. 0x784F536C 273705 Пол: Согласись, у нее явно не все дома. 0x5E7F0065 273706 Пол: Как-то такую поэму сочинила - мы с женой просто рыдали. 0x912CF659 273707 Аджай: Сабал, Пол мертв. 0x24653039 273708 Сабал: Думаю, неглубокая могила - это все, чего он заслуживает. Спасибо, брат. Многие вздохнут с облегчением. 0x306301B2 273719 Амита: О, отлично! Покажи Аджаю, какой ты на самом деле! 0x9A3EB704 273749 Пэйган Мин: Его единственный грех - потрясные скулы. Думаешь, чей это портрет на деньгах? 0xA37BF31C 273965 Золотой путь: У них маска! 0x7E88CB71 273966 Золотой путь: Они забирают маску. За ней! 0x546EA371 273967 Золотой путь: Маска у нас! 0x4A185629 273968 Золотой путь: Маска у нас! 0x9E5D226F 273969 Золотой путь: Вы нашли маску! 0x8EF05F05 273970 Золотой путь: Вы взяли маску! 0x3A951A8B 273971 Золотой путь: Маска на земле! 0xDA40F395 273972 Золотой путь: Они потеряли маску. 0xCD804AE6 273973 Золотой путь: Срочно верните маску! 0x24E3EFD3 273974 Золотой путь: Маска потеряна! Быстро вернуть! 0x59941B96 273975 Золотой путь: Одной маской стало меньше! 0x11B84948 273976 Золотой путь: Маска сожжена! 0xAE814BFB 273977 Золотой путь: Мы отбили маску демона. 0xB0F7BEA3 273978 Золотой путь: Маска у нас. 0xF16DA056 273979 Золотой путь: Маски тут больше нет. 0xE1C0DD3C 273980 Золотой путь: Упустили маску. 0x6CCFBD0D 273981 Золотой путь: Появилась новая маска. 0x8C1A5413 273982 Золотой путь: Новая область поиска. 0x96290473 273986 Ракшасы: Захвачена маска! 0x885FF12B 273987 Ракшасы: Наш человек несет маску! 0xAF4A7038 273988 Ракшасы: У них маска! 0x4F9F9926 273989 Ракшасы: Золотой путь взял маску! 0x613C541E 273990 Ракшасы: Это маска демона! 0x4D7CC3C4 273991 Ракшасы: Маска у вас, принесите ее! 0x585F2055 273992 Ракшасы: Выпустили из рук. 0xB13C8560 273993 Ракшасы: Скорей вернуть маску! 0xC80785E9 273994 Ракшасы: Маску бросили, давайте! 0xD8AAF883 273995 Ракшасы: Золотой путь бросил маску! 0xF387AB40 273996 Ракшасы: Маску сожгли. 0xEDF15E18 273997 Ракшасы: Уничтожено. 0x55A598B2 273998 Ракшасы: Они украли маску демона! 0xB57071AC 273999 Ракшасы: Золотой путь захватил маску! 0x0492FB2D 274000 Ракшасы: Маска потеряна. 0x28D26CF7 274001 Ракшасы: Слишком поздно, маска исчезла. 0xA2B0C8DF 274002 Ракшасы: Маска появилась. 0x4BD36DEA 274003 Ракшасы: Ищем новую маску. 0x0D880249 274014 Регги: А? Получилось! Говорил я, кто-то там есть! Я видел сквозь деревья! 0x56CFA505 274015 Йоги: Че? Хрен там. Ты услышал шаги. 0x26A5518A 274016 Регги: Сам знаешь, я туг на ухо. Помнишь Сан-Паулу? 0x4FD49444 274017 Йоги: Ага, тот тромбонист. 0x3FBE60CB 274018 Регги: Однорукий тромбонист. Но раз Аджай здесь, пусть он рассудит наш с тобой спор. 0xC84C888B 274019 Йоги: Он-то может, но... он - наш гость, окажем теплый прием… 0xB8267C04 274021 Регги: Не волнуйся - отличная дурь. 0xE18281AA 274023 Регги: Я этого не помню! 0xF899B0EB 274025 Регги: Это сложно, кстати. 0x44663AA0 274027 Регги: А, Аджай! Вижу, мой ништячок неплохо сработал. 0xD3B4E328 274028 Йоги: Наш ништячок. 0xA13D4D45 274038 Йоги: Но для полного эффекта - вот! 0x015768B4 274040 Аджай: Какого черта ты...off 0xD157B9CA 274042 Йоги: Угу, мы называем ее "око Джа". 0x5D7D0BE1 274068 Аджай: Накачали наркотой. Снова! 0xCAAFD269 274069 Регги: Наше дело - предложить. 0x85EE44AE 274071 Регги: Зато рецепт теперь знаешь. 0x9CF575EF 274073 Йоги: Да, и ты в любое время можешь прибегнуть к этой суперсиле. 0x200AFFA4 274074 Регги: Как супергерой прям. 0xB7D8262C 274075 Йоги: Точно. И у нас этого добра завались. Приходи к нам, когда нужен волшебный пендель. Лады? 0x4CD394C2 274081 Гопал: Нам нужна помощь. Срочно нужна помощь. 0xD2B70161 274082 Гопал: Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Нам срочно нужна помощь. 0x9CD345BC 274083 Гопал: Кто-нибудь, ответьте. Это срочно. 0x02B7D01F 274086 Аджай: Слышу вас. 0x85C874FD 274087 Гопал: Аджай, в этой зоне сброшено несколько грузов. Высылаю координаты. Доберись до них раньше, чем это сделают люди губернатора. 0x3081B29D 274090 Аджай: Понял. 0x16B1E194 274093 Аджай: Первый груз у меня. 0x8163381C 274094 Гопал: Поторопись! Еще два осталось. 0x0FAAD0D5 274097 Аджай: Второй груз есть. 0x9878095D 274098 Гопал: Отлично. Остался последний. Поспеши. 0x24878316 274101 Аджай: Вот и последний! Что это? 0xB3555A9E 274102 Гопал: Это Неважно. Просто доставь их сюда и поскорее. 0x2EF747C5 274105 Аджай: Ну, вот твое добро. 0x5E9DB34A 274107 Гопал: Спасибо. Золотой путь в долгу у тебя. Я расскажу нашим вождям, что ты сделал для нас. 0xA3F827F4 274114 Гопал: Прием? 0xDD495B49 274115 Гопал: Эй, есть кто? Слушаю! 0x24603B3B 274116 Гопал: Ответьте, прошу! Ответьте! 0x5AD14786 274119 Аджай: Аджай. 0x3D7B0A7A 274120 Гопал: Аджай, это Гопал! Высылаю координаты места. Добудь груз, опередив людей губернатора. Слышишь? 0xE9F6A7B6 274122 Гопал: Де Плера или Нур. Кто у них там главный, не знаю. Я имею в виду их солдат. 0x9747DB0B 274123 Аджай: Конец связи. 0x35CEA418 274126 Аджай: Первый у меня. 0xB2B100FA 274127 Гопал: Отлично, дальше! 0x2CD59559 274130 Аджай: Второй груз есть. 0xFDF0963D 274131 Гопал: Принято. 0x6394039E 274134 Аджай: Последний у меня. 0xE4EBA77C 274135 Гопал: Супер! Теперь, будь добр, доставь их на место. 0xC180F8A0 274143 Командир Гвардии короля: Враг прорвался! 0x04A3CA4F 274145 Командир Гвардии короля: Противник на аванпосту! 0xE4762351 274147 Командир Гвардии короля: Противник! Противник! 0xF4DB5E3B 274149 Командир Гвардии короля: Тревога! Тревога! 0x742E86ED 274151 Командир Гвардии короля: На нас напали! 0x123C9D26 274153 Йоги: Да. И ты живой вроде… Чуть-чуть - не считается. 0x3911CEE5 274154 Йоги: Ну а пока… Пока! 0x5E5C3B34 274159 Регги: Аджай! Ты вернулся! Никак, за добавкой? 0x39F676C8 274160 Йоги: Да-да, у нас тут такой годный пакован нарисовался! 0x67A2CB52 274220 Посыльный Армии: Противник прорвал нашу оборону! 0x79D43E0A 274222 Посыльный Армии: Замечен противник. 0x9901D714 274224 Посыльный Армии: Противник в лагере. 0xDFF60DF8 274226 Посыльный Армии: Оборона прорвана! 0x8EC16E67 274228 Посыльный Армии: Видим противника! 0x9D4D23D8 274230 Командир Гвардии короля: Враг на аванпосту! 0x833BD680 274232 Командир Гвардии короля: Они прорвались! 0x63EE3F9E 274234 Командир Гвардии короля: Вижу противника! 0xBA58A2CB 274236 Командир Гвардии короля: Враг у аванпоста! 0x28E35D95 274238 Командир Гвардии короля: Враг на аванпосте. 0x47470A75 274241 Аджай: Что за тема? 0xEA7273D8 274242 Регги: Hot Rocks! 0x94C30F65 274243 Йоги: Да… Яйца себе прожжешь, и не заметишь. 0xF3694299 274244 Аджай: Что прожгу? Черт! beat Даже вставить не успело. 0x8DD83E24 274245 Регги: Наверное, невосприимчив стал. Следующий раз просто положим чуть больше сам-знаешь-чего. 0xD844115A 274247 Йоги: Теперь вставило. Да, точняк. 0xA42E5793 274249 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Наш аванпост атакован, нужна поддержка. Воины Золотого пути, помогите! 0x4D4DF2A6 274251 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Нужна помощь! Армия короля атакует аванпост. Ситуация критическая. Ответьте! 0x610D657C 274253 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Нужно подкрепление. Повторяю, Золотому пути срочно нужно подкрепление. Аванпост атакован. 0xB8A5A8EC 274338 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, ты что? Что ты имеешь против моих копий? Плакаты, потом мой двойник, теперь это. Прозрачный намек? Мне пришла пора задуматься? 0xC614D451 274339 Пэйган Мин: Золотая, мать твою, статуя! Как так? Из чистого, мать его, золота! Ты знаешь, сколько реликвий пришлось переплавить? А сколько бедолаге Эрику пришлось для нее позировать? Ну да ладно. Ужин почти готов. 0xC632E402 274342 Йоги: Что пошло не так? 0xB658108D 274343 Регги: Все пошло не так! 0x897372C5 274344 Йоги: Может, нужно было дольше падать? Взять стол повыше? 0xA09B4BB7 274350 Праван: Рачита, ты там? Мы готовы поднять парус. 0x3749923F 274351 Банхи: Рачита занята. Что вам нужно? 0x731F4EA7 274352 Праван: Охрану для защиты груза. О, и лекарство от морской болезни. 0xE4CD972F 274353 Банхи: Всем бойцам на этой частоте - прием! 0x6A047FE6 274354 Банхи: Судно не уйдет без охраны. Кто-нибудь, помогите! 0xFDD6A66E 274355 Аджай: Эй, это Аджай. Что там с лодкой? 0x41292C25 274356 Банхи: Мы… э… освободили немного золота с шахт. На дорогах посты, и мы решили идти по воде. Поможешь? 0xD6FBF5AD 274357 Аджай: Понял. 0x58321D64 274358 Банхи: Видимо, это значит "да". Высылаю координаты. 0x2A1E57B2 274361 Праван: Вот это жизнь! Свежий воздух, сверкающие брызги воды... пули свистят над головой. 0xFB3B54D6 274362 Праван: Выйду на пенсию - займусь рыбалкой. А может, и нет. Здешним рыбам палец в рот не клади. 0x655FC175 274363 Праван: Выпадешь за борт - не глотай воду. Я раз сделал глоток - несло неделю. 0xE2206597 274364 Праван: Муссоны орошают леса, но здесь текут потоки со снежных гор и ледников. 0x7C44F034 274365 Праван: Прямо по курсу - айсберг! laughs Шучу, шучу. 0xCC264C14 274396 Ачал: Ты уверен, что все здесь? Проверял? 0xA55789DA 274397 Праван: Наверное. Мы были заняты - вся эта стрельба… 0xD53D7D55 274398 Ачал: Не умничай. Другие помогут разгрузить ящики. 0x22CF9515 274399 Праван: Ах! Здорово ступить на твердую землю. 0x52A5619A 274400 Праван: Спасибо, друг. Это золото - блестящее будущее Кирата. 0xF7A662BD 274407 Праван: Человек в воде! 0x900C2F41 274408 Праван: Не время купаться! 0xEEBD53FC 274409 Праван: Залезай, пока рыба-демон не съела. 0x52C10D5F 274422 Аджай: О, черт! 0xCCA598FC 274423 Регги: Аджай! Без паники. 0x4BDA3C1E 274424 Йоги: У тебя есть крылья! 0xF919864A 274425 Аджай: Он не сильно ушибся? 0x90684384 274426 Йоги: Что? Нет, конечно, это пустяки. 0xE002B70B 274428 Йоги: Да ладно! На, это тебя взбодрит. 0xCB2FE4C8 274432 Аджай: Опять добавка? А можно на этот раз в руку? 0xA25E2106 274433 Йоги: Прости, но я всажу тебе пониже спины. 0xD234D589 274434 Аджай: Что? Куда? Стой. pain Я... 0xD5BEA9BD 274438 Аджай: Не выходит! 0x9BDAED60 274439 Регги: Вот черт! 0x05BE78C3 274440 Йоги: Может, помашешь руками? 0xC874E81D 274456 Сабал: Прости, брат, Амиту легко разозлить. Я поговорю с ней. А Лакшмана… Может быть, это храм или монастырь. Но тогда надо искать на севере. 0xFA428A9F 274471 Амита: Я надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор. 0xA1052DD3 274474 Амита: Думаешь, это легко, быть первой женщиной Золотого пути? Стремиться к переменам, постоянно слыша за спиной, что ты нарушаешь тысячелетние традиции… Я - настоящий воин, я буду защищать Кират любой ценой, а они видят лишь женщину. 0xAC182D19 274482 Амита: Ну давай, сын Мохана. Спаситель Кирата. Выполни приказ. Спусти курок. Это же воля Киры, да? 0x6F910A5F 274486 Аджай: Вот они. 0x768A3B1E 274487 Аджай: Куда их увозят? 0x2D26CE0C 274506 Гопал: Сигнал бедствия. Всем подразделениям, SOS. 0x5D4C3A83 274507 Гопал: Срочно требуется помощь! Прием! 0x343DFF4D 274508 Гопал: Прием, прием! Нужна помощь! 0x44570BC2 274511 Аджай: Аджай на связи. Чем помочь? 0x1F10AC8E 274512 Гопал: В зоне важный груз. Высылаю координаты местонахождения. Доберись до него раньше, чем это сделают солдаты. 0x76616940 274515 Аджай: Понял. 0xB9329F7C 274518 Аджай: Первый груз есть. Ищу второй. 0xC783E3C1 274519 Гопал: Хорошо. Вперед. 0x921FCCBF 274522 Аджай: Второй есть. 0xECAEB002 274523 Гопал: Супер. Остался один! 0x8B04FDFE 274526 Аджай: Последний у меня. 0xF5B58143 274527 Гопал: Превосходно. А теперь неси сюда, поживее. 0x3E4D3B9E 274531 Аджай: А вот и груз. 0xA99FE216 274533 Гопал: Спасибо. Как раз то что надо. 0xB5031C58 274537 Праван: Ты - мой новый старпом? Надеюсь, плавать умеешь. Я - нет. 0x9E2E4F9B 274539 Праван: Прыгай, отчаливаем. Поднять якорь! 0x7B9BD1A7 274544 Гопал: Срочный вызов! Необходима доставка! 0x12EA1469 274545 Гопал: Прием! Ответьте, кто-нибудь! 0x6280E0E6 274546 Гопал: Ответьте! Блин, Я что, глас вопиющего в пустыне? 0xDE4C3B41 274549 Аджай: Слышу тебя, Гопал, прием. 0xAE26CFCE 274550 Гопал: Аджай! Наш курьер пострадал, и мы потеряли груз. Его могут найти враги. Высылаю последние координаты. 0xC7570A00 274551 Аджай: Ага, спасибо. 0xB73DFE8F 274552 Рупа: Поторапливайся. Мы не должны потерять груз. 0xEC7A59C3 274553 Аджай: Я справлюсь. 0x6B05FD21 274556 Аджай: Первый груз в безопасности. 0x542E9F69 274557 Гопал: К следующему. 0x24446BE6 274560 Аджай: Второй груз у меня. 0x4D35AE28 274561 Гопал: Остался последний. 0x3D5F5AA7 274564 Аджай: Успел с запасом. 0x6618FDEB 274565 Гопал: Отлично. Теперь ускорься, и принеси их сюда. 0x0519FCF6 274569 Аджай: Вот твой груз. Сдал, принял, подпись. 0x82665814 274571 Гопал: Хвала Джире. 0x86CD14F5 274576 Гопал: Нужна помощь. Ответьте! 0x0804FC3C 274577 Гопал: Груз у нас, нужно его защитить. Ответьте, кто-нибудь. 0x9FD625B4 274578 Гопал: Ответьте! Сорвана доставка груза. На помощь! 0xEDB833F4 274588 Аджай: Первый забрал. 0x9DD2C77B 274589 Гопал: Отлично. Второй где-то рядом. Поспеши. 0xF4A302B5 274592 Аджай: Второй груз у меня. 0x84C9F63A 274593 Гопал: Еще один. Ты молодец! 0xBBE29472 274596 Аджай: Последний есть! 0xCB8860FD 274597 Гопал: Супер. Теперь неси их сюда. 0xD5FE95A5 274608 Гопал: Нужна помощь. Прием. 0x4B9A0006 274609 Гопал: Ситуация критическая, нужна срочная помощь! Прием! 0xFED3C666 274610 Гопал: Меня слышно? Прием! 0x60B753C5 274613 Аджай: Аджай на связи! Слышу хорошо. 0xE7C8F727 274614 Гопал: Аджай! Да! Отлично, отлично! 0x44C1BE95 274620 Аджай: Первый груз найден. Прием? 0x5DDA8FD4 274624 Аджай: Гопал, Гопал, слышишь? Второй тоже у меня. 0x76F7DC17 274628 Аджай: Третий у меня! Я возвращаюсь к тебе. 0xE0428B13 274633 Аджай: Есть кто? 0x90287F9C 274635 Аджай: Всем из Золотого пути, кто меня слышит. Гопал мертв, его бункер разрушен. 0x78B3B086 274650 Праван: Конвой готов? 0x1F19FD7A 274651 Банхи: А где охрана? Я могу либо рулить, либо стрелять. 0x61A881C7 274652 Праван: Понял. Сейчас найду, кто свободен. 0xC587010E 274653 Праван: Внимание! Срочно! Всем бойцам в этой зоне! 0xBB367DB3 274654 Праван: Конвой не отправится без охраны. Кто свободен, отзовитесь. 0xDC9C304F 274655 Аджай: Аджай слушает. Что везете? 0xA22D4CF2 274656 Праван: Запрещенные книги. Мы их переиздаем и устраиваем тайные библиотеки. Поможешь? 0xF7B1638C 274657 Аджай: А то. Перо острее меча, верно? 0x89001F31 274658 Праван: Да. Но ракеты эффективнее. Высылаю координаты. 0x43D42602 274663 Банхи: "Искусство войны"? Или фон Клаузевица? "Семь столпов мудрости"? Нет? Ну и ладно. 0x33BED28D 274664 Банхи: У тебя хоть есть образование. А у тех, для кого книги, ничего нет. 0x5ACF1743 274665 Банхи: Так что наша задача - просветить их. В этих книгах - вся мудрость человечества. 0x2AA5E3CC 274666 Банхи: Пэйган знает, что знание - сила, и хочет лишить нас ее. 0x64C8F6E5 274696 Ачал: Опоздала. 0x7D347F89 274697 Банхи: Эти библиотечные книги... просрочены. 0xE350EA2A 274698 Ачал: Все-таки шутки у тебя дурацкие. Хватит с меня. 0x642F4EC8 274699 Банхи: Спасибо. Эти книги принесут Кирату свет знания. 0xFA4BDB6B 274700 Банхи: Кстати, их можно брать на абонемент. 0xA6860013 274704 Банхи: Вижу, добрался без проблем. 0xBF9D3152 274706 Банхи: Полезай наверх. Впереди долгие мили и плохие парни. 0xCFF7C5DD 274709 Банхи: Хорошо, подожду здесь. 0x94B06291 274710 Банхи: Ты же мигом, правда? 0x8DAB53D0 274712 Банхи: Вернись назад! Нам нужно спешить! 0x6FECED56 274713 Регги: Выдыхай, Йоги, выдыхай! 0x20AD7B91 274715 Регги: Отойди, Аджай! Сам справлюсь! 0x39B64AD0 274719 Йоги: Блин! Получилось? 0xE359BBDE 274724 Юма: И когда он отчаялся, я нашла свою судьбу. Я нашла Калинага. Я найду Шангри-Ла, я одержу победу над Ракшасом и я перерожусь, так же, как некогда переродился Калинаг. Я сделаю то, чего так и не смог сделать Пэйган - возрожу великую цивилизацию здесь, в Кирате! 0x8A287E10 274728 Аджай: Что? 0xAE649358 274736 Регги: Ну, я тебя откачал. Что скажешь? 0x129B1913 274737 Йоги: Ну это… теперь ты давай. 0x8549C09B 274738 Регги: Я? Не-не-не, Аджай. 0x0B802852 274740 Йоги: А, да! Точно! 0x9C52F1DA 274741 Регги: Не парься, Аджай, у меня хорошее предчувствие. 0x8C18349D 274742 Йоги: Да. Мы называем его "Кальян". 0x1BCAED15 274744 Аджай: Я об этом пожалею, да? 0x950305DC 274746 Аджай: Снова будешь в меня шприцом тыкать? 0x02D1DC54 274747 Йоги: Блин... А ты злопамятный. 0x4503D4A2 274749 Регги: Если че, откачаем, чувак. 0xC511B459 274757 Регги: Вот он, герой дня! Аджай, эти фанфары - тебе! 0xB57B40D6 274759 Йоги: Ты - наш лучший подопытный кролик! 0xEE3CE79A 274760 Регги: Самый долгоиграющий. 0x9E561315 274761 Йоги: Это точно… 0xF727D6DB 274763 Регги: И в благодарность за неоценимые услуги… 0x874D2254 274764 Йоги: Мы приготовили тебе специальный приз. Давай. 0xB866401C 274766 Регги: За твое неизменное мужество перед лицом непредсказуемых побочных эффектов… 0xC80CB493 274767 Йоги: А также риска для жизни и целостности организма… 0x8A50229E 274769 Аджай: Ага. Эм. Да. Спасибо, то есть. 0xFA3AD611 274770 Регги: Зырь, дар речи потерял. 0x934B13DF 274771 Йоги: Еще бы. Это хорошая трубка. 0xE321E750 274772 Регги: Нам было приятно ставить на тебе опыты. 0x64B9FB9F 274774 Йоги: Ладно. Хватит помпы, у нас есть дело. 0x0DC83E51 274776 Регги: Очень важное дело. 0xA17D715D 274778 Регги: Мы вручаем тебе Золотую трубку Кирата. hushed Золото фальшивое. Прости. 0xD11785D2 274779 Йоги: Но это высочайшая честь! 0xFDBFB3C7 274867 Пэйган Мин: Пойми, мальчик, эта урна - все, что осталось от того Аджая. Аджая до Кирата. Развеешь этот прах и отрежешь себе все пути к отступлению. Вот так. И что теперь. 0x6A6D6A4F 274868 Пэйган Мин: Думаю, ты теперь поступишь как я, после того, как Мохан убил Лакшману. Ах да, ты же не знал. Да, твой отец убил твою сестру, а твоя мать в отместку убила его. Я просто продолжил ее дело. Сколько людей я убил ради них. Но потом я понял - смерть Лакшманы была лишь поводом, как и эта урна с прахом. Просто поводом, чтобы делать что захочется. И да, мне это нравилось! 0xE4A48286 274871 Пэйган Мин: Ну… вот ты и добрался. Я бывал тут один раз, и вошел внутрь... нормальным человеком, а вышел… таким. Но ты... ты выйдешь королем… Вперед. Делай то, что должен. 0x73765B0E 274882 Пэйган Мин: Нет выбора без последствий, Аджай! Я отдал тебе Кират, но оставлю себе вертолет. 0xA69C784E 274893 Золотой путь: Нужно успеть! 0x46499150 274894 Золотой путь: Маска пропадает! 0x00BE4BBC 274895 Золотой путь: Времени очень мало! 0x1EC8BEE4 274896 Золотой путь: Маска скоро исчезнет. 0xF7AB1BD1 274897 Золотой путь: Маска исчезает. 0xDBEB8C0B 274900 Ракшасы: Нужно успеть! 0x3B3E6515 274901 Ракшасы: Маска исчезает. 0x2B93187F 274902 Ракшасы: Найти маску, времени нет! 0xAB66C0A9 274903 Ракшасы: Скорей, она исчезает! 0x4205659C 274904 Ракшасы: Маска вот-вот исчезнет. 0x6F044C99 274906 Аджай: Прямо крепость, мать ее. 0xF160D93A 274907 Аджай: Неплохо они его защищают. 0xDA4D8AF9 274909 Аджай: Хм… Нужен будет ключ побольше. 0x5D322E1B 274910 Аджай: Ну почему все так сложно? 0xC356BBB8 274911 Аджай: Может, постучать? 0xDAAA32D4 274912 Аджай: Может, вломиться туда? 0x44CEA777 274913 Аджай: Без тарана мне внутрь никак не попасть, похоже. 0xCF89D145 274923 Банхи: Итак, ты читаешь книги? В наши дни это, полагаю, глупый вопрос. 0x585B08CD 274924 Банхи: Но я про "настоящие" книги. Не комиксы, не романы. Только суровая военная история. 0xD692E004 274925 Аджай: Аджай на связи. 0x4140398C 274926 Гопал: Мы потеряли груз по дороге, но знаем, где он. Высылаю координаты. 0x99D376C3 274927 Аджай: Мне вызвать подкрепление? 0x0E01AF4B 274928 Гопал: Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я упустил груз. 0x80C84782 274929 Аджай: Я помогу. 0x171A9E0A 274932 Аджай: Эй-эй, расслабься. Вот твое добро. Что так испугался-то вдруг? 0xABE51441 274934 Гопал: Извини… Показалось, что тут кто-то шастает. Просто забудь. Спасибо за все, Аджай, поговорим позже. 0xA8F18DEB 275422 Золотой путь: Отлично, мы потеснили ракшасов! 0x419228DE 275423 Золотой путь: Цели уничтожены. Отлично. 0x96FF3DB9 275424 Золотой путь: Ракшасы потеряли позиции! 0x30B9628E 275427 Ракшасы: Им удалось достичь цели! 0xD9DAC7BB 275428 Ракшасы: Назад, они уничтожили все объекты! 0x592F1F6D 275429 Ракшасы: Мы не смогли защитить объекты! 0x0586A8D0 275440 Золотой путь: Осталась одна цель, не отступать! 0xECE50DE5 275441 Золотой путь: Всего одна цель! Вперед! 0xC0A59A3F 275442 Золотой путь: Осталась всего одна цель! 0x569319D3 275445 Ракшасы: Осталась последняя цель. Защищать! 0xBFF0BCE6 275446 Ракшасы: Осталась всего одна цель! 0xF7DCEE38 275447 Ракшасы: Последний объект, стоять насмерть! 0xC7DBC70A 275451 Регги: Раздвигает границы восприятия. 0xDE274E66 275473 Йоги: А я зачем-то помню… 0x4043DBC5 275475 Регги: О боже! Как… Как ты мог… как... со стороны это еще хуже! 0xC73C7F27 275476 Йоги: Всего полминуты пока. Дальше жестче. 0x5958EA84 275477 Регги: Наш. Да. 0x173CAE59 275480 soundsРегги: sounds sputtering spitting soundsЧерт! 0x0E279F18 275484 Регги: Затянись, друг. Это - "Запертый в чулане". 0x90430ABB 275485 Йоги: Да. С пылу с жару, эксклюзивчик! 0x89583BFA 275489 Регги: Мир полон радужных картин. 0x75FFC573 275494 Аджай: Как вы нашли меня? 0x1C8E00BD 275495 Сабал: Увидели вертолет Пэйгана, решили выяснить, что он делает здесь, на юге. 0x59BF52A9 275553 Сабал: Ты воюешь со своим народом - объединившись с Амитой, ты обесчестил свое наследие, ты наплевал на Богов. А теперь ты пришел к Тарун Матаре, просить милости? 0x3C11FD9A 275556 Калинаг: Долг искателя - найти это место, не защищать его. 0xED34FEFE 275557 Калинаг: Это ожерелье - великий почетный дар воинам Кирата от Короля. 0x250ACCDB 275558 Калинаг: Шангри-Ла возникла там, где Кира достигла просветления. 0xBB6E5978 275559 Калинаг: Поэтому в этом райском уголке не действуют законы природы. 0xA2756839 275560 Калинаг: Но он это сделал. Пожертвовал жизнь за Шангри-Ла. 0x73506B5D 275561 Калинаг: Как если бы рай одурманил его. 0x416609DF 275562 Калинаг: Воины Кирата грезят о бессмертии. Так говорят вокруг костров. 0xDF029C7C 275563 Калинаг: Боюсь, не такого бессмертия они искали. 0xC619AD3D 275564 Калинаг: Какой-то ракшас невиданной доселе силы. 0xDFE52451 275565 Калинаг: Знать хочу, был ли кто из этих людей его союзником в битве? 0x4181B1F2 275566 Калинаг: Если бы я был удачливее них. 0xC6FE1510 275567 Калинаг: Говорят, они создали эти храмы и статуи силой мысли. 0x589A80B3 275568 Калинаг: Те монахи следовали путем Киры и достигли просветления. 0x157A1000 275569 Калинаг: Мой долг перед королем перестал быть, когда я обрел Шангри-Ла. 0x8B1E85A3 275570 Калинаг: Из долга проистек мой путь, Шангри-Ла даровала ему цель. 0x0C612141 275571 Калинаг: Но узнав о Ракшасе, я понял: реальность - это то, что готов воспринять мой разум. 0x9205B4E2 275572 Калинаг: Много было миров, я не умел понять их. 0x274C7282 275573 Калинаг: Я чувствую себя дома здесь, а не в Кирате. 0xB928E721 275574 Калинаг: Но сердце знало - если я останусь, то уподоблюсь Ракшасу. 0xA033D660 275575 Калинаг: И понял я, что прошел по сему пути дальше, чем кто-либо до меня. 0x3E5743C3 275577 Калинаг: Я приближался к землям неведомым. 0x587D389E 275579 Калинаг: Что-то ими управляло, подавив волю. 0x6A4B5A1C 275580 Калинаг: Я поклялся вернуть сей дар его семье в Кирате. 0xC2170567 275589 Сабал: М? Нет. Нет. Где была твоя милость, когда ты убивал свой народ? Вы совершали преступления против самих Богов! 0x68E30D9C 275590 Сабал: Так что слушай… сегодня вы сами выбрали для себя смерть. 0x0192C852 275593 Сабал: Теперь она Тарун Матара. За оскорбление Богов придется платить кровью. Надо избавиться от лишнего, чтобы идти вперед. Со временем Тарун Матара поймет это. А ты? 0x1889F913 275595 Аджай: Стой! 0x71F83CDD 275597 Аджай: Бхадра. 0xA0DD3FB9 275629 Лонгин: Рад снова тебя видеть, Аджай. Готов послужить Господу? 0xC9ACFA77 275630 Аджай: Наверное. 0xB9C60EF8 275632 Лонгин: "Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени…" 0x4E34E6B8 275634 Лонгин: Я должен признаться, Аджай. Я боюсь зла. Не того зла, что несут в себе люди, с ним легко справиться. 0x3E5E1237 275636 Лонгин: Нет. Я боюсь того зла, что таится во мне. Ты помнишь о моих грехах? О моей отвратительной прошлой "работе"? 0x572FD7F9 275643 Аджай: Это ты о… бриллиантах? 0x27452376 275645 Лонгин: Да. И хотя кровь Агнца смывает все грехи, есть лишь одно спасение: я должен покаяться и следовать заветам Господа нашего. Грехи не обошли и Кират. Искорени их. Для начала найди заблудшую овцу и следуй за ней в убежище. Принеси мне то, что найдешь там. 0x872F0687 275646 Аджай: Ясно. 0xF745F208 275649 Калинаг: Здесь его постигла жестокая смерть. 0xCB74BF5F 275655 Лонгин: Аджай! "Имеющий уши да услышит", Откровение 13:9. 0xBB1E4BD0 275657 Лонгин: Я готовлюсь к проповеди. 0x7950BD26 275693 Аджай: Бриллианты у меня. 0xE7342885 275694 Лонгин: Да воссияет свет твой пред людьми, и да узрят они дела твои. Воистину, велика твоя награда на небесах, Аджай. Возжелаешь вновь помочь Господу - приди ко мне. 0xA568BE88 275720 Аджай: Я добыл еще бриллиантов. И доставил их, куда следует. 0x32BA6700 275721 Лонгин: Аджай, ты застал меня посреди проповеди. Ибо набрел я на стадо овец заблудших… 0xEA29284F 275725 Аджай: Помощь нужна? 0x7DFBF1C7 275726 Лонгин: Господь - молот мой, оружие воинское; с Ним я поражаю народы и разоряю царства! Благодарю - но не бойся за меня. Мы встретимся вновь, когда пожелаешь подвизаться на ниве дел Господа нашего. 0xDF9536F9 275727 Лонгин: Сын покаяния да исправит все зло, сотворенное им. Спасибо! Ты помог исправить зло, что причинил я. Посети меня, когда вновь решишь следовать блаженным путем праведных. 0x6D568CAD 275728 Аджай: Я готов. 0x13E7F010 275729 Лонгин: О! И думал Господь, кого послать? И явился ты! И сказал ты: "Меня, Господи!". Рвение твое поистине радует меня, но Господа оно радует еще больше! Есть еще одна заблудшая овца. Действуй. 0x467BDF6E 275730 Аджай: Найди, проследи, принеси бриллианты. 0x38CAA3D3 275731 Лонгин: Устами младенца… Воистину, обрел ты силу отмстить... врагам... своим. 0xB189372E 275750 Лонгин: Я пришел из страны греха и смерти. И я служил дьяволу. Так долго… 0x2FEDA28D 275752 Лонгин: Вот этот… этот… ему нужны были документы, чтобы вывезти свою семью. 0x620D323E 275754 Лонгин: А этот... искал лекарство от малярии для сына. Он был готов убить меня, и не мне его винить. 0xFC69A79D 275756 Лонгин: Нет! У нас хватает забот. Мы… мы не закончили. Ты делай свое... свое дело, а я буду делать свое. 0x9275A64A 275759 Аджай: Ты чего это? 0xC9320106 275760 Лонгин: Уезжаю. Я слышал голос, Господь зовет меня в путь. 0x2867DEB9 275761 Аджай: Все в порядке. Бриллианты доставил. 0x36F693CC 275762 Лонгин: Сказал Господь: кого послать Мне? И сказал я: меня, Господи! 0xB958F589 275763 Аджай: Куда? 0xE21F52C5 275764 Лонгин: Аджай! Рад тебя видеть! 0xD0293047 275765 Лонгин: Думаю, в Южную Америку. Или на Кубу. Этот мир все еще полон греха. 0xA043C4C8 275767 Лонгин: Спасибо, Аджай. Спасибо тебе, ибо понял я, что есть еще слуги Господа в этом мире. Работа твоя не будет забыта. Я оставил тебе кое-что в знак благодарности. 0x9F68A680 275769 Лонгин: От Марка, 16, стих 15: "И сказал им: идите и проповедуйте Евангелие всей твари". Иди же, Аджай, и неси свои проповеди. 0xCF035459 275783 Аджай: Амита, все у меня. 0xD6FFDD35 275784 Амита: Отлично, Аджай, теперь отправляйся в следующий лагерь. 0x3F9C7800 275794 Аджай: Лагерь в безопасности. 0x56EDBDCE 275795 Сабал: Отлично, брат. Иди в другой лагерь, посмотри, что там. 0x26874941 275796 Аджай: Это карта. Что-то вроде храма. 0xF880B7EA 275797 Амита: Отлично, это может быть важно. Я проверю. И… спасибо, что поддержал меня. 0x18555EF4 275801 Аджай: Амита, готово. 0x969CB63D 275802 Амита: Отлично, Аджай, отлично. Спасибо! Но Пол просто так не отступится. Пошлю подмогу, продержись до ее прихода. 0x76495F23 275822 Аджай: Амита, я навещу Пола. 0x23D5705D 275823 Амита: Помни, Аджай, после всего, что он сделал, он нужен нам живым. Но будь осторожен. 0x4DC9718A 275834 Аджай: Сабал, я навещу Пола. 0x72E213C2 275835 Сабал: Привези живым, если сможешь. Он должен заплатить за все. 0x1CFE1215 275848 Аджай: Амита, Пол мертв. 0x829A87B6 275849 Амита: Жаль, у меня были на него планы. Но правосудие свершилось, и его труп - лучше, чем ничего. 0xC021A996 275850 Аджай: Амита, я на месте. Я готов. 0xBE90D52B 275851 Амита: Появятся в любой момент. Удачи. 0x6726487E 275863 Сабал: Аджай, это Сабал. Юма и Пэйган годами грабили Кират и свозили ценности в Джаленду. Реликвии нашего народа не должны достаться врагу, поэтому сперва избавься от лодок. Никто не должен сбежать. К тому же они заминировали храм. Обезвредь мины, незаметно, иначе они включат таймер. 0xAEDA106C 275893 Юма: А вот и я. 0xDEB0E4E3 275895 Аджай: Какого черта?! 0xB7C1212D 275897 Юма: Ладно, хватит игр. 0xC7ABD5A2 275899 Юма: Мы оба знаем, чего ты хочешь. 0x30593DE2 275901 И без игрушек. 0xE6922E77 275970 Сабал: Аджай, мне нужны люди, чтобы атаковать пушки, обстреливающие Уткарш. Продержись пока сам. 0x0647C769 276002 Калинаг: Колокол был скован цепью, ибо мощь его непомерна. 0xBAB84D22 276003 Калинаг: Но и после я ощущал ее. 0x3D223163 276067 Нур: Воля народа, мистер Гейл. 0x0C54883E 276185 Золотой путь: Нам нужно уничтожить средства пропаганды ракшасов. 0x2ECF97D6 276186 Золотой путь: На этих объектах держится пропаганда ракшасов. Покончим с этим. 0xA7E86FEE 276187 Золотой путь: Склад скоро взорвется, прикройте! 0x7DDA26D5 276188 Золотой путь: Взрывчатка на складе заложена! 0x465A087C 276189 Золотой путь: Склад разминировали! 0x56F77516 276190 Золотой путь: Бомбу на складе обезвредили! 0x091B9EBB 276191 Золотой путь: Склада больше нет! 0x2B808153 276192 Золотой путь: Мы взорвали их склад! 0x034D6A3B 276193 Золотой путь: Новая точка сбора. 0xEA2ECF0E 276194 Золотой путь: Новая точка сбора. 0xC66E58D4 276195 Золотой путь: Еще точка сбора. 0x26BBB1CA 276196 Золотой путь: Есть новая точка сбора. 0x3616CCA0 276197 Золотой путь: Доступна новая точка сбора. 0x5DCF5EEE 276198 Ракшасы: Потеряна точка высадки! 0xB4ACFBDB 276199 Ракшасы: Точку высадки заняли! 0xFC80A905 276200 Ракшасы: Они заняли точку высадки! 0x1C55401B 276201 Ракшасы: Одна из позиций потеряна! 0x0CF83D71 276202 Ракшасы: Мы потеряли одну из позиций. 0xBCB5E0F6 276223 Золотой путь: Станок скоро взорвется. 0xAC189D9C 276224 Золотой путь: Станок заминирован, не пускать их туда! 0x6CB53188 276225 Золотой путь: Заряд на станке обезврежен! 0x4E2E2E60 276226 Золотой путь: Со станка сняли заряд! 0x11C2C5CD 276227 Золотой путь: Печатный станок взорван! 0x016FB8A7 276228 Золотой путь: Станок взорван! 0x3AEF960E 276229 Золотой путь: Вышка будет взорвана, прикройте! 0xB4C1C6EA 276230 Золотой путь: На вышке установлен заряд! 0x5BCC458F 276231 Золотой путь: Радиовышка взорвана! 0x1D3B9F63 276232 Золотой путь: С вышкой покончено! 0x70E1164C 276233 Золотой путь: С радиовышки убрали взрывчатку! 0x604C6B26 276234 Золотой путь: Вышку разминировали! 0x20707321 276235 Золотой путь: И еще одна цель! 0x30DD0E4B 276236 Золотой путь: Всего одна цель! 0x762AD4A7 276237 Золотой путь: Мы отбросили ракшасов. 0x6687A9CD 276238 Золотой путь: Цели уничтожены, задание выполнено. 0x5D078764 276239 Золотой путь: Мы не уложились в срок. 0x1BF05D88 276240 Золотой путь: Мы с ними не справимся, уходим. 0xE4798A36 276253 Ракшасы: Нас атакуют! Не сдавайте позиций! 0xA28E50DA 276254 Ракшасы: Золотой путь атакует важные цели. Защитить! 0x3C2454E5 276255 Ракшасы: Они заминировали склад, действуйте! 0xB20A0401 276256 Ракшасы: Мы можем потерять склад! 0x72A7A815 276257 Ракшасы: Мы разминировали склад! 0x620AD57F 276258 Ракшасы: Заряд на складе ликвидирован! 0x598AFBD6 276259 Ракшасы: Мы потеряли склад. 0x1F7D213A 276260 Ракшасы: Золотой путь уничтожил склад! 0x24FD0F93 276261 Ракшасы: Станок могут взорвать! 0x345072F9 276262 Ракшасы: Станок под угрозой взрыва! 0xA365135C 276263 Ракшасы: Взрывчатка обезврежена. 0x704DA303 276264 Ракшасы: Проблема со станком решена. 0x4BCD8DAA 276265 Ракшасы: Станок уничтожили! 0x5B60F0C0 276266 Ракшасы: Станок спасти не удалось! 0x048C1B6D 276267 Ракшасы: Взрывчатка на вышке! Обезвредить! 0x26170485 276268 Ракшасы: Обезвредить бомбу на вышке! 0xB1226520 276269 Ракшасы: С радиовышкой улажено! 0xA18F184A 276270 Ракшасы: Вышку разминировали! 0x6122B45E 276271 Ракшасы: Вышка взорвана! 0x43B9ABB6 276272 Ракшасы: Они взорвали вышку! 0x17090726 276273 Ракшасы: Наш последний объект! 0x07A47A4C 276274 Ракшасы: Им осталась одна цель! 0xB9FAF673 276275 Ракшасы: Золотой путь взорвал все цели, уходим! 0xA9578B19 276276 Ракшасы: Мы потеряли все ресурсы, назад! 0x6A7EF363 276277 Ракшасы: Мы обратили их в бегство! 0x48E5EC8B 276278 Ракшасы: Золотой путь бежит! 0x73042928 276373 Банхи: Ачал, почему ты еще не уехал? 0xE4D6F0A0 276374 Ачал: Где Дипак? Он должен был ехать со мной. 0x6A1F1869 276375 Банхи: Дипака арестовали. Я попытаюсь найти еще кого-то. 0xFDCDC1E1 276376 Банхи: Меня слышно? Прием! 0xBA1FC917 276377 Банхи: Всем на этой частоте - конвою нужна охрана. 0x2DCD109F 276378 Аджай: Аджай здесь. Кому нужна охрана? 0xA304F856 276379 Банхи: Людям нужны стволы против Де Плера. У нас груз винтовок готов к отправке. Доставишь их? 0x34D621DE 276380 Аджай: Конечно. Высылайте координаты. 0x8829AB95 276381 Банхи: Хвала богам. Водитель ждет. 0xF981352D 276384 Ачал: Де Плер - демон. Он заставляет нормальных людей творить жуткие вещи. 0x7EFE91CF 276385 Ачал: Один знакомый ушел в Армию короля. Сказал, Пэйган - это будущее Кирата. 0xE09A046C 276386 Ачал: Он казнил свою семью, потому что те отказались выращивать мак на своей ферме. 0x31BF0708 276387 Ачал: Он смеялся, выводя их из дома - и пуская каждому из них пулю в лоб. 0xAFDB92AB 276388 Ачал: Мне пришлось ждать два дня, чтобы вернуться и тайно похоронить мать, отца и сестру. 0x28A43649 276389 Ачал: Страшная правда в том, что будущего у Кирата нет. 0x2E0B9867 276419 Праван: Мы нашли тело Дипака у дороги. Де Плер его замучил. 0x754C3F2B 276420 Ачал: Твою мать! Я должен был помочь! Хоть попытаться! 0x0526CBA4 276421 Праван: Они бы и тебя убили. Благо, он не сорвал операцию. 0x6C570E6A 276422 Ачал: Теперь видишь, с чем мы столкнулись? И почему сражаемся? 0x1C3DFAE5 276423 Ачал: Спасибо за помощь. 0x68FC428B 276426 Ачал: Получилось! Отлично. Быстрее, мы опаздываем. 0x0F560F77 276427 Ачал: Мы укрепили верх грузовика. Залезай, поехали. 0x71E773CA 276430 Ачал: Далеко не уходи. Мало времени. 0x401799B0 276431 Ачал: Вернись! Нас же там люди ждут! 0x3EA6E50D 276432 Ачал: Куда ты? Эй, это уже далеко! 0x8E478DC5 276437 Ачал: Погрузились. Но нужна охрана, не то Армия налетит, как мухи на навоз. 0x20F62006 276438 Праван: Я на посту, но я запрошу помощь. 0x5E475CBB 276439 Ачал: Пусть не медлят. И мухобойку прихватят. 0x39ED1147 276440 Праван: Внимание всем бойцам Золотого пути! Ответьте. 0x475C6DFA 276441 Праван: Конвой готов, нужна охрана. 0x12C04284 276442 Аджай: Аджай слушает. Чем помочь? 0x6C713E39 276443 Праван: Аджай, мы отправляем товарищам конвой с грузом, чтобы они могли сорвать поставки Нур. Сопроводишь? 0x0BDB73C5 276444 Аджай: С удовольствием. 0x756A0F78 276445 Праван: Отлично! Отправляю координаты. 0xAC3B2A00 276448 Ачал: До прихода Пэйгана еды было много. И для себя, и для продажи оставалось. 0xDC51DE8F 276449 Ачал: А теперь здесь только мак - из него делают героин и рассылают по миру. 0xB5201B41 276450 Ачал: Не верь тому, что слышишь по радио, друг мой. Вот он, подлинный опиум для народа. 0xC54AEFCE 276451 Ачал: Как такой прекрасный цветок может приносить столько бед и страданий? 0x9E0D4882 276452 Ачал: Раньше законы были строгими. Но, впрочем, никто их не выполнял. 0xEE67BC0D 276453 Ачал: Кират - это всегда Кират. 0x1FDD424E 276483 Банхи: Почему так долго? 0x81B9D7ED 276484 Ачал: В пробке застрял. 0x98455E81 276485 Банхи: Очень смешно. Надо бы разгрузиться. 0x0621CB22 276486 Ачал: Спасибо за помощь. 0x815E6FC0 276487 Ачал: Скорей бы все было позади. 0x339DD594 276490 Ачал: Ну, молодец. 0x5AEC105A 276491 Ачал: Полезай наверх и давай вперед. 0x2A86E4D5 276494 Ачал: Хорошо. Жду здесь. Торопись. 0x71C14399 276495 Ачал: Не уходи. 0x01ABB716 276496 Ачал: Эй, куда ты? А ну, вернись! 0x4D6EF5BF 276501 Праван: … Может, стоило орлов половить? Дошло? Лов ор-лов! 0x162952F3 276502 Ачал: Дурак, ты, Пранав, и шутки у тебя дурацкие. Шути их с кем-нибудь другим. 0x6643A67C 276503 Праван: О, вызов. Ты знаешь, где я припарковался. 0x0F3263B2 276504 Ачал: Если вы меня слышите, ответьте. 0x7F58973D 276505 Ачал: Всем бойцам - наш водитель нуждается в охране. 0x4073F575 276506 Аджай: Аджай докладывает: вас слышу. 0x301901FA 276507 Ачал: А, Аджай! Отлично. У нас тут партия метеозондов для наших товарищей в горах. Прикроешь конвой и водителя? 0x5968C434 276508 Аджай: Да, высылай координаты. 0x290230BB 276509 Ачал: Уже выслал, друг мой. 0x56712631 276512 Праван: Ты, наверное, думаешь - зачем мы везем эти метеозонды? 0xEA8EAC7A 276513 Праван: Спутники-шпионы для слежки за Пэйганом слишком дороги. А метеозонд может поднять камеру. 0x7D5C75F2 276514 Праван: На каждом зонде - GPS-маячок. Когда зонд приземлится, мы сможем забрать его. 0xF3959D3B 276515 Праван: А дальше нужно просто извлечь карту памяти и просмотреть фото с камеры. 0x644744B3 276516 Праван: Так мы соберем сведения о базах и тюрьмах Пэйгана, а также о движении войск. 0x740D81F4 276517 Праван: Неплохо, да? Как гласит народная мудрость, голь на выдумки хитра. 0x9B2632C2 276555 Праван: А, вот и ты. Если готов - отправляемся. 0x823D0383 276557 Праван: В кабине нет места - тебе придется ехать наверху. 0x9BC18AEF 276560 Праван: Двигатель не выключаю. 0x82DABBAE 276562 Праван: Эй, не убегай, у нас же задание! 0x1CBE2E0D 276563 Праван: Куда же ты? И что я скажу остальным? 0xA38E7D4A 276568 Банхи: У меня полно спиногрызов, а груз защитить некому. 0x24F1D9A8 276569 Ачал: Не вешай на меня всех собак! Где эта Омкари? 0xBA954C0B 276570 Банхи: Она сейчас рожаетlanguage swear. Найди кого-нибудь еще. 0x0FDC8A6B 276571 Ачал: Есть свободные бойцы? Нужен лишний ствол для охраны конвоя. Прием. 0x91B81FC8 276572 Ачал: Водитель запрашивает охрану. 0x16C7BB2A 276573 Аджай: Аджай слушает. Могу помочь. 0x88A32E89 276574 Ачал: Супер. Мы отправляем еду голодающей деревне, но она может испортиться - нужно спешить. 0x915FA7E5 276575 Аджай: Без проблем. 0x0F3B3246 276576 Ачал: Высылаю координаты. Осторожнее, на дорогах опасно. 0x9E4645E0 276579 Банхи: Так Омкари была беременна? Я думала, она просто жирная. 0xF9EC081C 276580 Банхи: Она - меткий стрелок… Могла сбить муху с задницы яка за сто метров. 0x875D74A1 276581 Банхи: И собеседник она была хороший. Но на задании говорила одно: "Заткнись и веди!" 0x29ECD962 276582 Банхи: Все доставки мы с ней проворачивали на "ура". А эта - особенно важна. 0x575DA5DF 276583 Банхи: Люди там дерутся из-за объедков. Этот сраный Пэйган вернет нас в каменный век. 0x30F7E823 276584 Банхи: Омкари точно доставила бы эту еду. И обо мне бы позаботилась. 0xCB1734DB 276614 Праван: Слышали новости? Омкари родила девочку, и… это еда? 0x5CC5ED53 276615 Банхи: Еда, еда - но не про твою честь. 0x8456A21C 276616 Праван: Это разгрузить бы надо. Поесть бы… 0x13847B94 276617 Банхи: Спасибо, что заменил Омкари. 0x9D4D935D 276618 Банхи: Она бы гордилась тобой. Молодец. 0x8E2666CF 276627 Банхи: Тебе отлить надо, да? Давай побыстрей. 0xA50B350C 276629 Банхи: Зачем подальше? Что? По-большому надо? 0xD561C183 276630 Банхи: Да ну, брось! Чего стесняться боевых товарищей?! 0x01EA2459 276721 Хёрк: Боже, сколько крови, почему здесь столько крови? 0x1F9CD101 276722 Хёрк: Тут есть что-нибудь кроме крови? 0xF6FF7434 276723 Хёрк: О боже, у меня на руках его кровь. Это правда, правда! Его кровь на моих руках! 0x6FE956D1 276724 Хёрк: Череп соединяется с... какой-то костью... 0x311F647C 276729 Хёрк: Твою налево! 0x4FAE18C1 276730 Хёрк: Тс! Все тихо, тихо, тихо… 0xB68778B3 276731 Хёрк: Здесь никого нет, Херк. Спокойно. Спокойно. Ладно, прости, Херк! Выдыхай, Херк. 0x594EF467 276733 Аджай: Что за херня? 0x3EE4B99B 276735 Аджай: Дарпан… 0xBCF8A582 276811 Чинян: Спасибо! Мой дед говорил, что когда мы познаём истинную страсть, идем одним жизненным путем рука об руку, делимся с кем-то опытом, это и есть дружба. 0xF5F26652 276868 Аджай: Ты что творишь? 0xAEB5C11E 276869 Уиллис: Прости, пацан. Но я говорил тебе, все патриоты - мерзкие козлы. 0x698654C5 276975 Аджай: Э-э… я от Амиты. Она сказала… 0x08791B35 276978 Аджай: Вот черт! 0xD879CA4B 276988 Лонгин: Ибо видели Упокоение… и выжили. С оружием творим дела праведные, ибо каждая пуля - проповедь, каждая пуля - наказ. За каждый рупор лжи Пэйгана Мина, который умолкнет, ты получишь награду. Дерзай. На все воля Божья. 0x7813EFBA 276990 Лонгин: Вот. Держи. Это за первый. 0x859892DD 276995 Аджай: Так, а зачем мы тут? 0xDEDF3591 276999 Амита: Аджай, рада тебя слышать. Я уже начала волноваться. Колонна должна придти с юго-запада. 0xB3EB5567 277007 Сабал: На землю! 0x6B781A28 277008 Сабал: Не высовывайся. 0xFCAAC3A0 277010 Сабал: Что ты делаешь? Залезай в грузовик! 0x72632B69 277011 Сабал: Не туда! К машине! 0x405549EB 277014 Сабал: Туда, к машине! 0x594E78AA 277019 Сабал: Нет! 0xCE9CA122 277020 Сабал: Твою мать! 0xD7879063 277022 Сабал: Аджай, быстрей! 0xC7CD5524 277023 Сабал: В машину! 0x501F8CAC 277024 Сабал: Лезь! 0xDED66465 277026 Сабал: Увези его отсюда, я прикрою. 0x44BC599C 277028 Пэйган Мин: Я же дал четкое задание: задержать автобус. 0xB34EB1DC 277029 Пэйган Мин: Я всегда точен в формулировках. Задержать… Расстрелять… Задержать… Расстрелять… 0xC3244553 277033 Пэйган Мин: Эти слова что, похожи? А? 0xFB855B2F 277056 Аджай: У-ху-ху! 0x65E1CE8C 277057 Аджай: Да, круто! 0xE49D710F 277060 Аджай: Здесь безопасно? 0x83373CF3 277061 Сомневаюсь. 0xFD86404E 277062 Аджай: Дерьмо. 0xA81A6F30 277064 Стреляй! 0xD6AB138D 277065 Аджай: Что? 0xB1015E71 277066 Пристрели. Их. 0xAA55809D 277067 Все пошло не по плану… 0xDA3F7412 277068 Пэйган Мин: Прости, не расслышал. Что-что? 0x79D1858D 277069 Не по плану. 0x09BB7102 277070 Пэйган Мин: Не по плану, значит… 0x10A04043 277074 Пэйган Мин: Прости. Я не так представлял себе нашу встречу. Совсем не так. 0x4BE7E70F 277075 Пэйган Мин: У нас тут делегация, все заждались. Кстати, как тебя звать-то? 0x3B8D1380 277077 Пэйган Мин: Он у тебя тихоня. Прекрасно. 0x52FCD64E 277080 Пэйган Мин: Не беспокойся, мальчик мой. 0x229622C1 277081 Пэйган Мин: Я ведь... отложил все дела ради тебя! 0xB7AEF05F 277082 Лонгин: "не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной". Псалмы, 23, 4. 0xC7C404D0 277086 Лонгин: И созовет он друзей и соседей и скажет он: "Порадуйтесь вместе со мною, ибо я нашел потерянную овцу." 0xF8EF6698 277087 Аджай: Да, впечатляет. 0x88859217 277088 Лонгин: И ужаснется мир, и узрит дела Господни, и удивится делам Его. 0xE1F457D9 277090 Лонгин: А для тебя - еще одна заблудшая овца. Найди, проследи, и принеси, что найдешь. 0x919EA356 277091 Аджай: А это какой стих? 0xCAD9041A 277092 Лонгин: Слово Божье приходит к нам разными путями. 0xBAB3F095 277094 Лонгин: К Ефесянам 5:18. "И не упивайтесь вином, от которого бывает распутство; но исполняйтесь Духом." 0x9C83A39C 277101 Уиллис: Ладно. 0xECE95713 277102 Уиллис: Когда Мин прикончил наследника трона, такой вал говна поднялся. Извиняюсь, конечно. 0xCFB022CC 277152 Слева! 0xFE40C8B6 277153 Слева, слева! 0x80F1B40B 277154 Справа! 0xE75BF9F7 277155 Справа! 0x99EA854A 277156 Берегись! 0xCC76AA34 277157 Осторожно! 0xB2C7D689 277159 Держись! 0x5E5027B6 277360 Аджай: Черт! 0x20E15B0B 277361 Аджай: Это не Золотой путь. 0x8E50F6C8 277369 Аджай: Мать твою, они везде! 0x948D4F71 277376 Аджай: Ого… 0xDF679557 277401 Сабал: Аджай, добрался! Молодец, сын Мохана! 0x8C722454 277412 Сабал: Пошли, надо добраться до Банапура. 0xFC18D0DB 277416 Сабал: Спасение. 0xE503E19A 277419 Сабал: Колокольни повсюду. Некогда святыни, а сейчас армия использует их как радиовышки. Она тут была одна. 0xBE4446D6 277421 Аджай: Почему вы мне помогаете? 0xCE2EB259 277422 Сабал: Ты сын Мохана Гейла. Может, ты и не знаешь, но в Кирате его почитают многие. Особенно, в Золотом Пути. 0xA75F7797 277424 Аджай: Ну, долго еще? 0xD7358318 277425 Сабал: Почти на месте. 0xE81EE150 277427 Аджай: Неужели эти парни ищут меня… 0x987415DF 277428 Сабал: Пэйган Мин хочет вернуть тебя любой ценой. 0xF105D011 277429 Аджай: Из-за моего отца? 0x816F249E 277430 Сабал: Как я уже говорил, для Кирата твой род важен. 0xDA2883D2 277433 Сабал: За мной. 0xAA42775D 277434 Сабал: Сюда. 0xC333B293 277435 Сабал: Не отставай. 0x94AB7F22 277437 Сабал: Вот они! Не отступать! 0xE4C18BAD 277440 Сабал: В укрытие! 0xBF862CE1 277441 Сабал: Пригнись! 0xCFECD86E 277447 Сабал: Нет! 0xA69D1DA0 277448 Сабал: Нет! Нет! 0xB359461C 277449 Сабал: Не отвлекайся. 0x44ABAE5C 277450 Сабал: Пора идти. 0x34C15AD3 277451 Сабал: Аджай… 0x8DB04E63 277453 Аджай: Тут безопасно? 0xFDDABAEC 277454 Сабал: Проклятье. Люди Пэйгана выследили нас. Появятся в любой момент. 0xD6F7E92F 277458 Сабал: Лавина! В укрытие! 0xAE1FCAB6 278141 Хёрк: Аджай, крепость, которую ты ищешь, называется Рату Гади, она находится в долине. 0xC76E0F78 278142 Аджай: Ладно, отправляюсь туда. 0xB704FBF7 278144 Хёрк: Ты рядом с Рату Гади. Она в долине, где-то внизу. 0x176EDE06 278145 Аджай: Ясно. Буду искать. 0x67042A89 278146 Аджай: Это, по ходу, Рату Гади. 0x0E75EF47 278147 Аджай: А я думал, с аванпостами все просто. 0x2558BC84 278148 Аджай: Одной клеткой с тигром тут не обойдешься. 0x5532480B 278149 Аджай: Да, аванпост что надо. 0x3C438DC5 278150 Аджай: Ну да, обычный аванпост… на самом деле нет. 0x4C29794A 278151 Аджай: Огромные стены. Есть. Огромные ворота. Есть. Снайперы. Есть. Это крепость, а не аванпост. 0x73021B02 278152 Хёрк: Кто тут вызывал злобного ублюдка на гирокоптере? Я только что выжрал литр бензина и готов зажигать! 0x7E1F1BC8 278153 Аджай: А я-то думал, аванпосты - фигня. 0x34E34218 278213 Эй. 0xC311AA58 278214 Паспорт. 0xB37B5ED7 278215 Так, говорить буду я. 0xDA0A9B19 278217 inhaleДыши. 0x7FDD71FF 278218 Тс-с. 0x48C0693D 278238 Все будет хорошо. 0xD6A4FC9E 278239 Все хорошо, держись. 0x0781FFFA 278240 Держись. Эй, помогите! 0x99E56A59 278241 Да, плохо дело. 0x26D19D4B 278336 Абхай: Нужна помощь. Это срочно! Меня кто-нибудь слышит? 0x7D963A07 278337 Абхай: Здесь раненые, нас окружили волки! 0x0DFCCE88 278338 Абхай: У волков бешенство! Один я не справлюсь! 0x648D0B46 278341 Аджай: Помощь идет. Прием. 0x14E7FFC9 278342 Абхай: Слава Кире! Я на старой ферме. Отправляю свои координаты. Пожалуйста, поспеши! 0xE3151789 278343 Аджай: Держитесь. Скоро буду. 0x646AB36B 278849 Аджай: Вот черт! Их не остановить. 0xC400969A 278850 У нас еще есть шанс. 0xB46A6215 278852 Аджай: Злобные твари! 0xDD1BA7DB 278853 Бешенство... Чертов де Плер. 0xAD715354 278855 Аджай: Больше не видно? 0xF636F418 278856 Нет. Кажется, это был последний. 0x0A76B2BC 278859 Аджай: Пронесло. Неужели отбились? 0x8D09165E 278861 Абхай: Да, все благодаря тебе. Спасибо! 0x753FA42E 278869 Пригнись! 0x851ACEFD 278925 Ты здесь, слава богам. Волки отступили, но я их слышу. Расставь мины, так мы удержим волков на расстоянии. 0x1B7E5B5E 278930 Волки не должны добраться до раненых. У зверей бешенство. Де Плер использует больных волков в своих пытках. Наверное, они сбежали и разнесли заразу по лесу. 0x5114B7D9 278946 Ганеса: У нас раненые. Нужна помощь! 0x217E4356 278947 Ганеса: На нас напали тигры, есть раненые, нужна помощь. 0x7A39E41A 278948 Ганеса: Прошу, ответьте! Меня кто-нибудь слышит? 0x0A531095 278951 Аджай: Принято. Где вы находитесь? 0x6322D55B 278952 Ганеса: Высылаю координаты. Поторопись! Они нас окружают! 0x134821D4 278953 Аджай: Скоро буду. 0x0023D446 278956 Нужно расставить мины, чтобы сдержать тигров. Нападут все разом - мы пропали. 0x4F624281 278957 Это вовсе не стая. Из лаборатории Нур сливают отходы - видимо, налакались. Вот крышу и снесло. 0xC4C28C9E 278960 Аджай: Не успеваю их заметить. 0xBA73F023 278961 Их проще услышать, чем увидеть. Используй уши. 0xDDD9BDDF 278964 Аджай: Они ничего не боятся, просто бегут прямо на нас. 0xA368C162 278965 Все тигры боятся огня. Используй "коктейль Молотова". 0xF6F4EE1C 278968 Аджай: Думаешь, намек понят? 0x884592A1 278969 Да, Ты был убедителен. 0x93BDF902 278972 Аджай: Надеюсь, они больше не вернутся. 0x046F208A 278974 Ганеса: Пора заняться ранеными. Спасибо. Нас бы всех сожрали, если бы не ты. 0x24553916 278979 Риван: Помогите! На нас напали медоеды! 0xB387E09E 278980 Риван: Кто-нибудь, ответьте! Здесь повсюду медоеды! 0x0F786AD5 278981 Риван: Кто-нибудь! Прием! На помощь! 0x98AAB35D 278984 Аджай: Спокойно. Я помогу. Где вы? 0x16635B94 278985 Риван: Высылаю координаты. Это один из притонов де Плера. Здесь полно злобных медоедов! А-а-а! 0x81B1821C 278986 Аджай: Уже иду. 0x4A4938C1 278989 Хвала Кире, ты здесь! Эти медоеды больны бешенством! Никогда не любил этих тварей! 0x3A23CC4E 278990 А знаешь что? Мочи их из РПГ! Пусть ошметки де Плеру на голову валятся! Чтоб он свое любимое бешенство подхватил. 0xB207D63F 278993 Аджай: Кто ж знал, что они такие доставучие? 0xDB7613F1 278994 Стальные когти и зубы. 0xAB1CE77E 278997 Аджай: Этим мелким ублюдкам все нипочем. 0xF05B4032 278998 Вовсе нет. Давай. Пора их поджарить! 0x8031B4BD 279001 Аджай: Блин, что за извращенный вариант игры в вышибалы. 0xE9407173 279002 Это игра на вылет, брат. 0x0F9FD2F8 279005 Аджай: Это мне в кошмарах будет сниться. Всю жизнь. 0x712EAE45 279007 Риван: Будешь спать сном праведника - ты спас столько жизней! Без тебя мы бы точно погибли. 0x4EA028B6 279012 Джасу: У нас большие проблемы - медведи напали на лагерь. 0xC9DF8C54 279013 Джасу: Они не собираются уходить. Нам срочно нужна помощь! 0x57BB19F7 279014 Джасу: Меня слышно? Кто-нибудь, ответьте! 0xE2F2DF97 279017 Аджай: Аджай на связи. Где ваш лагерь? 0x7C964A34 279018 Джасу: Высылаю наши координаты. Ой, он рычит! Он близко! Быстрее! 0xFBE9EED6 279019 Аджай: Спешу к вам изо всех сил! 0x98E8EFCB 279022 Быстро - ставь мины, хватай Молотов. Эти ребята спасались от Армии короля, но попали из огня да в полымя. 0xA7C38D83 279023 Эти медведи озверели от голода. Шахты Юмы отравили всю землю вокруг. Но мы просто так не сдадимся. 0x1CB67BFC 279026 Аджай: Они появляются из ниоткуда! 0x5FE90FB8 279027 Ну, они хоть рычат, перед тем, как напасть. 0xC83BD630 279030 Аджай: Огромные, но быстрые. 0x46F23EF9 279031 Используй против них все, что можешь - гранаты, мины, коктейли Молотова. 0xD120E771 279034 Аджай: Терпеть не могу медведей. Зато я им, кажется, нравлюсь. 0x6DDF6D3A 279035 Та же тема. 0x128A4BE3 279038 Аджай: Теперь здесь спокойно. 0xE578A3A3 279040 Джасу: Да, и можно спокойно вывести людей. Что я и делаю. Спасибо. 0x95D3DF52 279045 Чару: У нас несчастный случай! Помогите! 0xA4233528 279046 Чару: Ответьте, кто-нибудь - у нас раненые в опасности. 0xDA924995 279047 Чару: Нужна помощь! Напали леопарды! Мы не продержимся! 0xBD380469 279050 Аджай: Аджай слушает. Чем помочь? 0xC38978D4 279051 Чару: Высылаю координаты. Не теряйте времени! Возьмите оружие! 0x961557AA 279052 Аджай: Без проблем. 0x6C1D070D 279055 Здорово, что ты здесь. Ребята там застряли - на них напали леопарды. 0x7506364C 279056 Леопарды просто голодны. Хватай молотов: они идут! 0x61E7BFEA 279059 Аджай: Они быстры, как молнии! 0xFF832A49 279060 Ничего, мины их остановят. 0xB263BAFA 279063 Аджай: Котенок, кис-кис-кис! 0x2C072F59 279064 Сдохни, кисонька. 0xAB788BBB 279067 Аджай: Никогда не любил кошек. 0x351C1E18 279068 А... Собаки лучше. 0x8863A2F2 279071 Аджай: Эти следы леопарда и кровь… Просто Колизей какой-то. 0xF809567D 279073 Чару: Колизей? Это так леопарда звали? В любом случае, спасибо! 0xA28C9B06 279078 Гиян: Нужна помощь. Тут волк у пекарни, нападает на людей. 0xD2E66F89 279079 Гиян: Эй, кто-нибудь слышит? Нужна помощь. 0xBB97AA47 279080 Гиян: Нам нужна помощь! Ответьте! 0xCBFD5EC8 279083 Аджай: Вас слышу. Продолжайте. 0x90BAF984 279084 Гиян: Хвала богам. Высылаю координаты. Но тут кругом волки, осторожнее! 0xE0D00D0B 279085 Аджай: Сделаю. 0x8D0A8424 279088 Слава богам, ты здесь! Скорее поставь мины! Нужно сдерживать волков так долго, как сможем. 0xEAA0C9D8 279089 Штатские шли к пекарю - он тайно выводил людей через пекарню - но по дороге на них напали волки. 0xF92C8467 279092 Аджай: Их трудно засечь. 0x894670E8 279093 Да уж. Слушай внимательно - их выдаст рычание. 0x292C5519 279096 Аджай: Не думал, что волки так агрессивны. 0x5946A196 279097 Вообще - нет. Но этих отравила Юма. Это все шахты, они несут зло. 0x30376458 279100 Аджай: Ну, все? 0x405D90D7 279101 Похоже. Больше не слышу. 0xFEA6F853 279104 Аджай: Все будет в порядке? 0x60C26DF0 279106 Гиян: Спасибо, благодаря тебе. Теперь беженцы могут отправляться к пекарне, не опасаясь волков. 0x14524D87 279172 Банхи: Явились - целы и невредимы. 0x8380940F 279173 Праван: Мы-то да, но проверьте зонды. Гвардейцы могли понаделать в них дырок. 0x0D497CC6 279174 Банхи: Ничего. Если что, мы сможем их заштопать. Разгружаем. 0x9A9BA54E 279175 Праван: Спасибо за помощь. 0x8AD16009 279176 Праван: Увидишь в небе странные огни - знай, это не марсианский зонд, а наш, родимый. 0xCE990172 279177 Банхи: Это же Аджай, с ума сойти! 0x594BD8FA 279178 Банхи: Забирайся наверх, стартуем сразу. 0xE62B51D5 279219 Хёрк: Чел! Как ты вовремя. Это Херк. Только я подумал - мы были бы отличной парой, как - бам! - ты тут! 0x11D9B995 279220 Аджай: Ты меня звал. И что значит - "парой"? 0x61B34D1A 279221 Хёрк: Как макака и банан. Что представляешь при слове "макака"? 0x08C288D4 279222 Аджай: Банан. 0x78A87C5B 279223 Хёрк: А я - идолов. Древних идолов обезьян. Serious В прошлом я был несправедлив к моим ближайшим родичам, обезьянам. Теперь пытаюсь возместить ущерб. Долгая история. 0xA8A8AD25 279227 Хёрк: Как "12 шагов", только с пушками. Я бы и сам справился, но со мной Коко Четвертый и Бонго Второй. Совсем отощали. Боюсь, снег увидят, в момент замерзнут. А это проблема, потому что те обезьяньи идолы в пещере, запрятанной где-то высоко в горах. Confiding Я знаю путь. 0xC1D968EB 279232 Аджай: Стой, откуда инфа? 0xB1B39C64 279233 Хёрк: С улиц, чувак. Армия короля тоже их ищет. Не тяни макаку за хвост! 0x9DF30BBE 279251 Хёрк: Ух, да ты просто Индиана! А мешок с песком? Надеюсь, ты не забыл поставить его на место статуи. 0x0A21D236 279264 Аджай: Ммм... нет. 0x84E83AFF 279265 Хёрк: А яма со змеями была? 0x133AE377 279266 Аджай: Змеи в снегу? Нет. 0xCBA9AC38 279267 Хёрк: Нет? Ну и что, все равно круто. Надеюсь, ты все же порадовал обезьяньих богов. Ладно, найду еще, наберу тебя, ага? 0x5C7B75B0 279268 Аджай: Это не все? 0xD106D722 279270 Аджай: Так странно. Разве тигры охотятся стаями? 0x177F464F 279292 Хёрк: Итак, это Аджай? 0x6715B2C0 279293 Аджай: И? 0x583ED088 279294 Хёрк: Гейл? 0x28542407 279295 Аджай: Херк, это я. Чего тебе? 0x4125E1C9 279296 Хёрк: Я пошел за другой статуей, и меня едва не поймали. Ну то есть, как… Меня таки поймали. Вытащи меня отсюда, чувак. Я в плену. 0x314F1546 279297 Аджай: А как ты вышел на связь? 0x6A08B20A 279298 Хёрк: Бонго Второй. Да, я снабдил его радио. Радио "Обезьяна" - оставайтесь с нами! Слезно просим! Отбой, засекли. 0x7313834B 279300 Хёрк: Беги, Бонго Второй, беги! Приведи помощь! 0x4CD608DA 279365 Хёрк: Чувак! Бонго, Хлоя, Буль-Буль, Коко - вперед! Хватайте за яйца, как папа учил! 0x32677467 279366 Хёрк: Обезьянки мои, где же вы? 0x67FB5B19 279367 Хёрк: Вперед, друзья! Бросайте дерьмо, или что там. 0x194A27A4 279368 Хёрк: Ну! Наэбольте им задницы! 0xD8C259AA 279370 Аджай: Чего? 0x158C7610 279373 Ядав: Герой. Все бойцы в Кирате узнают, что ты отбил этот аванпост. 0x51DAAA88 279374 Ядав: Твоими усилиями аванпост наш. 0x7EE06A58 279375 Хёрк: Ты мне теперь тату-братан. Знаешь, мне жаль обезьянок, но эти тупицы и другим зверюшкам вредят. 0x005116E5 279376 Аджай: Ты хочешь спасти всех животных? 0xF9787697 279377 Хёрк: Нет, только слона. Он заметный. К тому же... один спасенный слон засчитывается за многих мелких тварей… Ну, например, за пятьсот обезьян. Ты всех убьешь, а я освобожу слона. 0x87C90A2A 279382 Хёрк: Чувак, держи их подальше. Мне еще слона спасать. 0xE06347D6 279386 Хёрк: Эй, братан, ты разобрался с гадами? Круто, давай сюда, у меня есть идея. 0xFBCFDE85 279391 Аджай: Зачем было злить зверей? 0x9ED23B6B 279393 Хёрк: Мы с тобой залезаем на Джамбо Второго и сваливаем отсюда, размахивая пушками, как ковбои. 0x3AFDBBA2 279394 Аджай: Джамбо Второго? 0x444CC71F 279396 Хёрк: Нет, про Джамбо Первого мы говорить не будем. Надеюсь, он сейчас в лучшем цирке. 0x23E68AE3 279399 Аджай: Что? 0x5D57F65E 279400 Хёрк: Забудь. Давай. Я веду, ты палишь. Тату-братаны навсегда. Порвем их! 0x5C959C69 279416 Хёрк: Ну и это, не переставай стрелять. 0x775A1D6E 279490 Праван: …но жених был так туп, что семье пришлось давать приданое семье невесты! laughs 0xE93E88CD 279491 Ачал: Эй, умник, эта частота для срочных сообщений, а не для твоих шуточек. 0xADC4E11A 279492 Праван: Кто-то должен защитить этот груз. Я освобожу канал, когда найдешь охрану. 0x33A074B9 279493 Ачал: Внимание всем, ответьте. 0xB4DFD05B 279494 Ачал: Всем, кто слышит - конвой нуждается в охране. 0x2ABB45F8 279495 Аджай: Это Аджай. Что там с конвоем? 0x9FF28398 279496 Ачал: Аджай, не могу сказать, что за груз - это открытая частота. Важно, чтобы товарищи получили его в целости. 0x0196163B 279497 Аджай: Звучит странно. Но ладно. Я готов. 0x86E9B2D9 279498 Ачал: Не могу сказать больше. Высылаю координаты водителя. 0xFDDF016B 279501 Праван: Армия короля уничтожает наше духовное наследие. Вот он, Кират Пэйгана. 0x836E7DD6 279502 Праван: Безумие. Мои соседи разрушают те храмы, в которых раньше молились. 0xB29E97AC 279503 Праван: Монахи отдали нам часть статуй, сплавить из страны. Где угодно лучше, чем здесь. 0xCC2FEB11 279504 Праван: Торговец предложил нам займ под залог статуй, без поручителей и лишних вопросов. 0xAB85A6ED 279505 Праван: Амита и Сабал… Они вечно спорят, так что нам пришлось взять инициативу на себя. 0xD534DA50 279506 Праван: Нам не стоит выбирать между прошлым и будущим. А это способ добыть денег на войну и спасти культуру. 0x159027B0 279536 Банхи: Я уже начала волноваться. Статуи в порядке? 0x0C8B16F1 279538 Банхи: Торговец выплатил первый взнос - это уже точно. 0x6F8A17EC 279543 Праван: Отлично, ты здесь, мы можем отправляться. 0x50A175A4 279544 Праван: Наверху безопасно. Ну, может и не особо, ну ты понял. 0x20CB812B 279547 Праван: Давай, но побыстрее. 0x49BA44E5 279548 Праван: Не уходи далеко. Мы же на задании! 0x39D0B06A 279549 Праван: Вернись и защищай меня! 0x8242FE38 279551 sarcasticallyПраван: Мы живы, спасибо. И да, с грузом все хорошо. 0x9B59CF79 279552 Праван: Слава богам. Мы молодцы. 0x8B130A3E 279553 Праван: Но если с тобой меткий стрелок, то боги могут не беспокоиться. 0x0FFBBE3D 280315 Джанья: Спасибо. Мы чуть не погибли. 0x7F914AB2 280316 Джасум: Храни вас Кира… Вы спасли меня. 0x793EE49C 280320 Эш: Еще бы чуть-чуть… Спасибо. 0xE75A713F 280321 Нуда: Спасибо. Как я могу вас отблагодарить? 0x9512572C 280323 Кисар: Спасибо. Я уж было думала, смерть моя пришла. Но, кажется, мы еще повоюем. 0xFC6392E2 280324 Прабхат: То Армия короля, то медведи докапываются. Сколько можно? 0x1684E3B9 280326 Шари: Невероятно! Вот это да! Давай еще раз! 0x68359F04 280327 Рави: Я описался. Ну и что. Я жив, это главное! 0x8AA6C843 280329 Индума: Спасибо, мне было очень страшно. 0x1D7411CB 280330 Ненавижу тигров! А ты - мой герой! 0x9C01FFBC 280332 Упала: Спасибо! Я думала, живой мне не уйти. 0x02656A1F 280333 Анува: Боялся, что больше не увижу своих детей. Мне нужно домой, я хочу обнять их. 0x9A70267E 280344 Хёрк: Эй, соусом не хочешь приправить? У нас тут охрененная бадья старого доброго соуса. 0x838CAF12 280345 Аджай: Ты с обезьянами разобрался? 0x1DE83AB1 280346 Хёрк: Ну, ты знаешь, со слонами у меня все ништяк, но вот обезьяны… Похоже, им нужно чутка больше внимания. 0x04F30BF0 280348 Хёрк: Обезьяны, они прям умные. Ну, никто ж не снимает "Планету слонов", или "Джамбо Конга", или там "Царя слонов". Все сплошь про обезьян. 0x625CEC53 280350 Хёрк: В общем, как найдется последняя статуя, тут я им и устрою "Тату-братья 2: Возвращение Херка". Окей? 0xDD5338C3 280582 Хенна: Хм. Здесь мы его достанем. Надо действовать быстро. 0x4337AD60 280583 Хенна: Попасть бы внутрь - разобраться с Насом, поотрывать ему ноги. 0xC4480982 280584 Хенна: Эх! Были бы у нас еще люди! Очень нужны бойцы. 0x5A2C9C21 280587 Аджай: У вас есть я. 0xEF655A41 280588 Хенна: Ты? Ладно. Действуй незаметно. Передвигайся скрытно, спрячь тело полковника. beat Да, забери его жетоны. Но других следов не оставляй. 0x7101CFE2 280589 Аджай: Без проблем. 0xF67E6B00 280590 Хенна: Супер. Полковник Нас расположился на острове - я отмечу на карте. Добирайся, как знаешь. Главное - видеть тебя не должны. Парень, я в тебя верю. 0x9885D2FA 280626 Хенна: Отлично, парень. Мастерская работа. 0xF1F41734 280627 Аджай: Это точно. 0x819EE3BB 280628 Хенна: Они еще ничего не поняли. laugh Круто. Красава. 0xDBE6EEB0 280857 Вот еще одну приволок. Милое личико. Раскраснелась от плача. 0xE4CD8CF8 280858 Да, но румянец блекнет. А клиентам нравится здоровый цвет лица. Тебе бы… стой, я ее знаю. 0x94A77877 280859 laughs Знаешь? 0xFDD6BDB9 280860 Да, Мина. Крошка Мина. В детстве мы были соседями. Как она выросла. 0x8DBC4936 280861 laughs Что, хочешь вспомнить старое доброе время? Вернуть румянец? А? 0xD6FBEE7A 280862 Заткнись, Адхик. Ты тупой ублюдок. Отведи к остальным. Бизнес есть бизнес. 0x61785B49 281054 Быстрей, быстрей, времени мало. 0x2E39CD8E 281056 Грузите все в машину! Не уверены - все равно грузите! 0x3722FCCF 281058 Быстрей! Шевелитесь! Опоздаете с доставкой - Нур скормит вас своему зверинцу! 0x828C8282 281065 Как насчет моей фермы?! Кто все починит? 0x155E5B0A 281066 Свиньи Пэйгана! Помогите собрать животных! Они разбежались! 0x5A3F58AE 281235 Аджай: Привет. 0x2A55AC21 281236 Амита: Продолжай. 0x8A032CF8 281357 Храдини: Если бы не пришлось возрождать посевы, я бы сама этих нахуров постреляла! 0xEDA96104 281358 Храдини: Они приходят по ночам и все съедают. Люди спасают, все что могут. 0x93181DB9 281359 Храдини: Так что у нас теперь ни мяса, ни урожая! 0xA2E8F7C3 281362 Аджай: Я поохочусь на них. 0xDC598B7E 281363 Храдини: Правда? Ты нас выручишь. Мы спасем, что осталось - пусть они больше к нам не приходят. 0xBBF3C682 281364 Аджай: Не подскажешь, куда ушли ваши воришки? 0xC542BA3F 281365 laughХрадини: Ага! Отмечу их логово на карте. 0x90DE9541 281366 Аджай: Спасибо. 0xEE6FE9FC 281367 Храдини: А! И возьми в хижине лук. Другое оружие портит мясо. 0xA8CD6EB7 281473 Жизнь кончена. Я умру без моей любимой Майны. 0xC1BCAB79 281474 Все отняли! И жену, и дело. Мне конец. 0xB1D65FF6 281475 Мне ее зубки, блестящие глаза в кошмарах снятся. 0x8EFD3DBE 281478 Помоги! Мою жену съели бешеные медоеды! 0x97E60CFF 281480 Ты спятил? Что здесь смешного? 0xE78CF870 281481 Аджай: Вот черт, ты серьезно? Просто ужасно! Мне так жаль. Чем я могу помочь? 0xBCCB5F3C 281482 Мы промышляем ловлей зверей - я отмечу место на карте. Убей там всех злобных ублюдков. Поблизости должно быть оружие. 0xCCA1ABB3 281483 Аджай: Договорились. И… еще раз прости, что смеялся. 0x45B87B0B 281531 Их было много. Что я мог сделать? 0xCB7193C2 281532 Пришлось бежать, не то и меня бы убили. 0x5CA34A4A 281533 У меня не было выбора. Я пастух, а не охотник. 0x84300505 281536 Хорошо, что ты здесь. Убей их. Убей их всех. 0x13E2DC8D 281537 Аджай: Успокойся и расскажи, в чем дело. 0x9D2B3444 281538 Мы с братьями пасли яков, когда на нас напала стая диких собак. Я еле унес ноги. 0x0AF9EDCC 281539 Аджай: Они часто нападают на людей? 0xB6066787 281540 Нет, но отходы героиновых фабрик сводят зверей с ума. Осторожнее - я отмечу место на карте. Тут где-то был арбалет моего двоюродного брата. Убей их! 0x21D4BE0F 281541 Аджай: Положись на меня. 0x26FB2680 281589 Я сам не справлюсь. Я не такой храбрец, как Правал. 0xB89FB323 281590 Где мне жить? Что мне есть? Анудж, признай, тебе нужна помощь. 0x69BAB047 281591 Я же не могу их метлой выгнать. Это работа для профессионала. 0xF7DE25E4 281594 Помогите, пожалуйста. Мои братья мертвы, и будут другие жертвы. 0x70A18106 281595 Аджай: Так, успокойся. Что случилось? 0xEEC514A5 281596 Армия короля сливала отходы в пещеру на нашей земле. Поэтому змеи и крысы покинули свои норы и приползли в мой дом. 0x5B8CD2C5 281597 Аджай: И мне их выгнать? 0xC5E84766 281598 Да. Я отмечу место на карте. Мой брат Правал хотел напугать их дробовиком, но змеи быстры, а их яд еще быстрее. 0x4297E384 281599 Аджай: Не бойся. Я разберусь. 0x521CAEBD 281647 Парень, мне конец. Нет, правда конец. 0x2CADD200 281648 Не знаю, как мне их выгнать. 0x1D5D387A 281649 Я бы их сам загнал, но эти засранцы такие верткие! 0x63EC44C7 281652 Эй, эй, брат - может, ты поможешь? 0x0446093B 281653 Аджай: Может. А в чем дело? 0x7AF77586 281654 Ну… Э... Я попал типа в тюрьму… ну, вроде того... и чтобы вырваться, навел немного шороху. 0x2F6B5AF8 281655 Аджай: Какого шороху? 0x51DA2645 281656 Обезьяны. Я привязал к ним мины, чтобы пробить стену, но они вырвались из клеток, и теперь бегают повсюду. Помоги мне облегчить их страдания. 0x36706BB9 281657 Аджай: Хм, а ты не знаешь парня по имени… Не важно. Покажи, где это. 0x08CBD920 281920 Аджай: Я думал, ты поведешь. 0x767AA59D 281921 Хёрк: Планы изменились. Ты ведешь, ты палишь, а я - тебя вдохновляю. Сзади, кстати говоря, тоже ничего, есть свой кайф. 0x5E917EA6 281925 Хёрк: Чувак, ты - ветер в моих кры… враги слева! 0x2020021B 281926 Хёрк: Плохие парни слева. 0x478A4FE7 281945 Хёрк: Вали тех, что справа, чел. 0x393B335A 281946 Хёрк: Подонки прут справа. 0x6CA71C24 281948 Хёрк: Пушечное мясо впереди. 0x12166099 281949 Хёрк: Йоу, прямо, чел! 0x432469EF 281952 Аджай: Прости, для чего? 0x334E9D60 281955 Аджай: Я в порядке. 0x68093A2C 281956 Аджай: Не за что. 0x11D0E861 281973 Хёрк: Че-то не щас сказал. Извини, если что. 0x6F6194DC 281975 Хёрк: Братан? 0x75BC2D65 281977 Хёрк: Там гады! 0x0B0D51D8 281978 Хёрк: Еще враги, братан! 0xF22431AA 281979 Аджай: Херк, куда мы едем? 0x8C954D17 281980 Хёрк: Вперед, наверное. 0xEB3F00EB 281981 Аджай: Наверное? 0x958E7C56 281982 Хёрк: Чувак, это гипотеза. Ты физику в школе учил? 0xF9515F26 281983 Хёрк: Аджай? Брат? Такое, в общем, дело... Я искал последнюю статую… 0x45AED56D 281984 Аджай: И тебя поймали, так? 0xD27C0CE5 281985 Хёрк: Вроде того. Я залез в грузовик, чтобы найти статую, но Бонго Второй рано заложил взрывчатку. Я застрял, тачка едет. И спрыгнуть не могу, потому что не нашел статую. А если водитель остановится, то… Бум! Трансформеры восемь! 0x5CB5E42C 282042 Аджай: Ты там сценарий пишешь? 0xCB673DA4 282043 Хёрк: Чувак! Стань моим Нео, ты же умеешь летать. Я знаю, где есть крутой мини-вертолет... одежда и мотоцикл… 0x7C2A190B 282045 Аджай: Я нашел вертолет и лечу к тебе. 0x0C40ED84 282058 Хёрк: Чувак, ты Потрясающий! Статую не нашел пока. И помни: грузовик не должен остановиться. 0x0909B317 282061 Хёрк: Джеронимо! GruntОх! Черт, прям на жопу приземлился! А-а! 0x57074AC8 282063 Аджай: Вижу тебя, Херк! 0x276DBE47 282065 Хёрк: Чува-а-а-ак! Водитель говорит по мобиле и курит дурь. Хочет остановиться пожрать! Взорви лоток с едой! 0x4E1C7B89 282066 Аджай: Что?! 0x3E768F06 282078 Хёрк: Взрывай! Не то он встанет! Его ж на хавчик пробило! 0x015DED4E 282081 Хёрк: Ладно, он все понял, братан, но зовет подмогу. 0x713719C1 282082 Аджай: Надо проверить дорогу. Чтобы больше не беспокоиться. 0x1846DC0F 282084 Аджай: Фургон перекрыл дорогу. Я понял. 0x682C2880 282087 Хёрк: Братишка. Не хочу выглядеть паникером, но не мог бы ты угнать грузовик? Вот прямо щас! 0x336B8FCC 282089 Аджай: Херк, ты как? 0x43017B43 282090 Хёрк: Чувак! Как тебе удалось не попасть под пропеллер, расскажи. 0x2A70BE8D 282091 Аджай: Статуя у тебя? 0x5A1A4A02 282092 Хёрк: Нет, брат. Веди давай! 0xADE8A242 282098 Аджай: Бочки! 0xDD8256CD 282099 Хёрк: Выпали из машины. Помню я эту игрульку! 0xC499678C 282104 Хёрк: Не гони, опрокинемся. 0x64F3427D 282106 Хёрк: Так, газу, братан! 0x1499B6F2 282107 Хёрк: Газку прибавь, что ли. 0x7DE8733C 282109 Хёрк: Йоу, что это было? 0x0D8287B3 282110 Хёрк: Ого, неслабо! 0x254F6CDB 282111 Золотой путь: Они уже у флага! 0xE06C5E34 282113 Золотой путь: Мы можем потерять аванпост! Сражайтесь! 0x56C520FF 282154 Хёрк: Фу, блин… больше молоко не пью. 0x26AFD470 282155 Хёрк: Отлично, теперь я и коровьим богам враг. 0x4FDE11BE 282158 Хёрк: А вот в него лучше не врезаться. 0x3FB4E531 282160 Хёрк: Осторожнее! 0x009F8779 282161 Аджай: Быстрее! Дорога кончается! 0x70F573F6 282163 Хёрк: Да, нашел! 0x1984B638 282164 Аджай: Прыгай! 0x45496D40 282176 Хёрк: Чувачелло, я, короче, нашел третью статую! И теперь обезьяний бог должен нас простить! Слышишь меня, обезьяний бог? 0x3BF811FD 282177 Аджай: Нас? 0x5C525C01 282178 Хёрк: Ага. Тату-братья всегда вместе. 0x22E320BC 282179 Аджай: Почему ты так меня зовешь? 0x8FD65911 282181 Хёрк: Тату-связь, чел. 0x090FFB01 282191 Золотой путь: Мы сдаем позиции! 0xD537F8AF 282279 Золотой путь: Мы заняли колокольню! 0x9D1BAA71 282280 Золотой путь: Колокольня наша! 0x74780F44 282382 Золотой путь: Они заняли колокольню! 0x6A0EFA1C 282383 Золотой путь: Они отключили колокольню! 0xF16725AC 282385 Хёрк: Чувак, это все детали. 0xC59A85C5 282386 Золотой путь: Не покидать поле боя! 0xE87C14ED 282391 Хёрк: Так вот. Отныне ты лучший тату-брат из всех тату-братьев. Но мне пора. Меня ждет праведная жизнь среди моих друзей-обезьян. Стану монахом. 0x54096353 282795 Чанни: Дедушка умирает. Хочет напоследок попробовать киратских устриц. 0x3D78A69D 282796 Чанни: Но яки бегают очень быстро. Мяса нет. Да и риса-то мало. 0x4D125212 282797 Чанни: Убить яка мне сил не хватит. И никому. Нужна помощь. 0x1655F55E 282800 Аджай: Я помогу. Последняя просьба умирающего - закон. 0x663F01D1 282801 Чанни: Ты поможешь? Дедушка будет так рад снова вонзить свои зубы в сочные, сладкие яйца яка. 0x0F4EC41F 282802 Аджай: Киратские устрицы… И как же мне их добыть? Подскажи. 0x7F243090 282803 Чанни: Это же ясно, как день. Луком и стрелами. Они, кстати, есть там, в хижине. 0x88D6D8D0 282804 Аджай: И где мне искать эти яйца яка? 0xF8BC2C5F 282805 Чанни: Отмечу на карте. Но ты всего яка принеси, не только устрицы! 0x400F52D8 282810 Лалан: Так не пойдет. Мы не можем это есть. Мы от этого пухнем с голоду. Помоги! 0x3065A657 282811 Лалан: Прелесть какая. Вкуснотища. О, нет! Законы об охоте. Замбары. 0x59146399 282812 Лалан: У меня лук в руках дрожит. А у Ямира жестокая лихорадка. Мы больше не можем охотиться. Но это не наша вина. 0x297E9716 282815 Аджай: Позвольте вам помочь. 0x7239305A 282816 Лалан: Ты благороден. И очень храбр. Но… ты уверен? Это может быть не так просто. 0x0253C4D5 282817 Аджай: Да, уверен. Замбары. Смешно звучит. 0x6B22011B 282818 Лалан: Замбары? Да! Замбары. Ладно. Тебе нужен лук. В охотничьей хижине есть. Я отмечу место на карте. 0x1B48F594 282819 Аджай: Я вернусь. И не один, а с замбарами. 0x246397DC 282820 Лалан: Положи добычу в холодильник в хижине. Там будет еще мясо. Не обращай внимания. Оно не для еды. 0xA418A324 282851 Аджай: Черт… 0x70F1622D 282864 Эй, осторожно, улей! 0xB8CF5008 282877 Сабал: Аджай, как будет время, навести Лонгина. Он свой человек и всегда готов помочь нашим друзьям. 0xD1BE95C6 282881 Скоро будем, Сабал. Мы уже видим дым. 0xA1D46149 282882 Они атакуют Банапур. Нужна помощь! 0x56268909 282883 Как только закончим с армией, вернемся к вам. 0x3F574CC7 282886 Отбросьте их! 0x9F3D6936 282887 Спасайте людей! 0x264C7D86 282890 Вижу солдат, они идут к общине Пукка. 0xEF579DB9 282891 Мы в ловушке! У нас раненые. Помоги им. 0x4F3DB848 282894 Сабал: Там осталась Бхадра. Аджай, спаси ее. 0x4EFFD27F 282910 Лонгин: Такое дело, вертолет, доставлявший груз через горы, упал. Возьми этот датчик. Опереди Армию, отыщи "посылочку". 0x3E9526F0 282911 Лонгин: Господь наш дарует тебе транспорт. Что скажешь? 0x94612E0B 282913 Лонгин: Аминь. 0x8D7A1F4A 282914 Йоги: Вот черт… 0xFD10EBC5 282916 Регги: Да… 0xA6574C89 282917 Йоги: Мне видится… 0xF00DEB0F 282918 Регги: Что? 0xCF268947 282919 Йоги: М-м? 0x80671F80 282920 Йоги: Супер. 0xE916DA4E 282922 Йоги: Ну? Все хорошо. Все хорошо… 0x997C2EC1 282924 Йоги: Все хорошо… 0xC23B898D 282925 Йоги: Да! 0xB2517D02 282926 Регги: Если он выживет? 0xAB4A4C43 282928 Йоги: Бери за ноги. 0x5CB8A403 282930 Йоги: Раз, два, три! 0xAD0B0BB4 282940 Амита: Мы здесь. Зачистить город. 0xDD61FF3B 282941 Сабал: Золотой Путь, помогите выжившим. 0x90248B33 282952 А пристрелить их нельзя, потому что… 0x1EED63FA 282953 Приказ Пола. Типа массовка. А че, приперло пострелять по живым мишеням? 0x893FBA72 282954 Не-не, я вообще молчу. 0xD515D927 282966 Что слышно из деревни? Есть новости? 0x91CDE991 282971 Рохит: У де Плера всюду глаза и уши. Могут быть проблемы. 0xE1A71D1E 282972 Рохит: Там армейские патрули. Но мы сможем застать их врасплох. 0x41CD38EF 282973 Рохит: Чем скорее нанесем удар, тем лучше. Ждать нельзя. Но свободных бойцов нет. 0x31A7CC60 282976 Аджай: Я свободный. 0x58D609AE 282977 Рохит: Ты? Репутация у тебя что надо. Действуй скрытно. Тебя никто не должен видеть. Получится - спрячь труп сержанта Мисры. Но сними с него жетоны. 0x28BCFD21 282978 Аджай: Ясно. 0x73FB5A6D 282979 Рохит: Он засел на небольшом складе. Я отмечу на твоей карте. Удачи. 0x0391AEE2 282982 Рохит: Отлично! Он был кошмаром этой земли. Узнав, что сержант Мисра мертв, люди воспрянут духом. 0x6AE06B2C 282983 Аджай: Всегда рад помочь. 0x1A8A9FA3 282984 Рохит: Ты просто молодец. Но быстрой смерти он не заслужил. 0xB2BF94DB 282985 Ничего. И что-то мне стремно. 0xFDFE021C 282987 Ну хоть слоновью клетку чистить не приходится, мать его. 0x45A39542 282988 Йоги: Правда?! 0x35C961CD 282989 Регги: О да, это было… к АджаюЭй-эй-эй! Мы... думали, Нур хочет поговорить. Кто же знал, что она кинет тебя голым на арену. 0x95A3443C 282990 Регги: Отдай все! 0xE5C9B0B3 282992 Регги: Уже. 0x8CB8757D 282993 Йоги: Ща, ща, только вещи соберем. 0xFCD281F2 282994 Йоги: Бардак тут, да. 0xC7FE1A14 283000 Пэйган Мин: Вот мы и дома! 0xF8D5785C 283002 Пэйган Мин: А! 0x88BF8CD3 283004 Пэйган Мин: Спасибо, Камран. 0xE1CE491D 283005 Аджай: Ты зовешь меня с собой… 0x91A4BD92 283006 Пэйган Мин: Боже, Аджай! Конечно зову, пепел сам себя не развеет. 0x5F536C78 283007 Калинаг: Как будто он приглашал меня сделать шаг вперед. 0xCAE31ADE 283009 Аджай: Никогда. 0xBA89EE51 283010 Пэйган Мин: Мохан... предводитель Золотого пути. Ха. Та еще сука. Твоя мать должна была лечь под меня. Но… Пришла любовь. Дочь родилась. Тут у Мохана крышу и сорвало. Вас с матерью он выслал из страны, а твою сестру Лакшману вообще убил. 0xD3F82B9F 283011 Пэйган Мин: Прошу. 0x57EDB2CA 283799 Солдаты напали на склад с оружием! Нужна помощь! 0x0512AEB2 283800 Посыльный повстанцев: Подмога вышла. 0xEC710B87 283801 Посыльный повстанцев: Ждите помощь. 0x6C84D351 283802 Посыльный повстанцев: Подкрепление близко. 0x8C513A4F 283803 Посыльный повстанцев: Мы выслали подкрепление. 0x9CFC4725 283804 Посыльный повстанцев: Подмога близко. 0x4B915242 283805 Посыльный повстанцев: Подкрепление близко! 0xA2F2F777 283806 Посыльный повстанцев: Помощь идет, братья! 0xBC84022F 283807 Посыльный повстанцев: Помочь не можем. 0x5C51EB31 283808 Посыльный повстанцев: Сейчас помощи не ждите. 0x7ECAF4D9 283809 Посыльный повстанцев: Простите. Справляйтесь сами. 0x60BC0181 283810 Посыльный повстанцев: Нам нечем помочь. 0x89DFA4B4 283811 Посыльный повстанцев: У нас впереди бой. 0xC1F3F66A 283812 Посыльный повстанцев: Нам некого отправить к вам. 0x21261F74 283813 Посыльный повстанцев: Сейчас не поможем. 0xFB51AC32 283816 Аджай: Я приехал сюда не ради всего этого. 0x8B3B58BD 283817 Сабал: Ты все равно помогаешь, брат. Посмотри, как много ты сделал. Это непросто, но помоги Золотому пути, и это поможет тебе добраться до Лакшманы. Мы найдем ее вместе. 0xE24A9D73 283818 Аджай: Спасибо. 0x922069FC 283821 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, тебе не понравился крабовый рангун? Да не может быть! 0xC967CEB0 283822 Аджай: Пэйган? 0xB90D3A3F 283823 Пэйган Мин: Я не в обиде, это моя вина. Ты - сын своей матери, я должен был понять, что ты не станешь ждать. 0xD07CFFF1 283824 Аджай: Ждать? Ты гребаный псих! 0xA0160B7E 283825 Пэйган Мин: Аджай… кто поддержал террористов, ничего о них не зная? Кто убил солдат, охраняющих Кират от Золотого пути? 0x57E4E33E 283826 Пэйган Мин: Нет-нет, не думай, я не хочу во все это лезть. Хочешь играть с обезьянами - так играй. Только учти, потом будешь весь в дерьме. 0x278E17B1 283828 Аджай: Пошел нахер. 0x966B3BDB 283864 Калинаг: Пошел! 0x76BED2C5 283866 Калинаг: Туда! 0x6613AFAF 283868 Калинаг: Вперед! 0x2E3FFD71 283870 Калинаг: Давай 0xC75C5844 283872 Калинаг: Вперед, тигр! 0xD92AAD1C 283874 Калинаг: В бой! 0x39FF4402 283876 Калинаг: Взять его! 0x1B645BEA 283878 Калинаг: Бей его! 0xE40BDA84 283893 Регги: Да. 0xDB20B8CC 283894 Йоги: Ладно. Дай. 0x55CB0964 283900 Натеса: Рядовой Вора отвечает за погрузку. Скоро явится. По этой дороге. 0x3CBACCAA 283901 Натеса: Можем попытаться застигнуть его врасплох. 0x4CD03825 283902 Натеса: Снять его в машине на ходу - было бы круто. Где снайпер, когда он так нужен? 0x17979F69 283905 Аджай: Я неплохой стрелок. 0x67FD6BE6 283906 Натеса: Говорят, ты отменный стрелок. Я отмечу на карте, где ждем Вору. Но будь готов ко всему. Разбираться тебе придется на месте. 0x0E8CAE28 283907 Аджай: Ага… 0x7EE65AA7 283908 Натеса: Главное - секретность. Никто не должен тебя увидеть. И спрячь труп. Только его жетоны забери обязательно. Понял? 0x8914B2E7 283911 Натеса: А вот и терминатор. Говорят, на дороге произошел несчастный случай. 0xF97E4668 283912 Аджай: Кому несчастный, кому счастливый. 0x900F83A6 283913 Натеса: Ты был абсолютно безупречен. Спасибо. 0xD63DB806 283917 Йоги: Че? 0xBF4C7DC8 283918 Регги: Я вижу опасность и мать, с сердцем чернее ночи! Аджай Гейл! Приветствую в нашем ашраме. Что привело тебя сюда? 0x6FAB149B 283930 Амита: Аджай, прежде чем разрушить храм, нужно найти и захватить хранилище с золотом. Если что, солдаты Золотого пути готовы тебе помочь. Люди надежные. 0x06DAD155 283931 Аджай: Ага, учту. 0x76B025DA 283932 Амита: Если попадешь в беду - тебя спасут. 0x5AF0B200 283939 Аджай: Амита, со взрывчаткой разобрался. 0xCD226B88 283940 Амита: Хотела бы я посмотреть на их лица, когда это все рванет. Отлично, Аджай. Мы готовы отправиться в путь, ждем только тебя. 0x25A1FDEB 283952 Кто за все заплатит? Пэйган Мин? Ха! Щаз! Ферма - все, что у меня есть! Вы ее разрушили! 0xDD8F16E2 283964 Сабал: Гляди в оба. С вражеской подмогой мы вроде бы разобрались, но некоторые сбежали. К тебе плывут гости на лодке. 0x318B621E 283974 Посыльный повстанцев: Вам уже помогли. 0x1DCBF5C4 283975 Посыльный повстанцев: Мы же отправляли к вам людей. 0xF4A850F1 283976 Посыльный повстанцев: Помогали уже вам. 0xEADEA5A9 283977 Посыльный повстанцев: Хватит с вас уже. 0x0A0B4CB7 283978 Посыльный повстанцев: Справляйтесь своими силами. 0x84251C53 283979 Посыльный повстанцев: Куда вы дели тех бойцов, что мы выслали? 0x9A53E90B 283980 Посыльный повстанцев: Все, хватит с вас подкреплений. 0xB4103AF5 283985 Аджай: Бхадра… Все хорошо. Все хорошо. Я тебя вытащу. 0xC47ACE7A 283986 Аджай: Все хорошо, Бхадра. Все хорошо. 0x707F8E03 283994 Динеш: Говорят, машина полковника Сена сломалась. Ему придется ее починить. 0x00157A8C 283995 Динеш: Надо действовать быстро - воспользуйся заминкой и застигни его врасплох. 0x6964BF42 283996 Динеш: Час настал. У него масло потекло. "Пусть весь мир подождет". 0x190E4BCD 283999 Аджай: У вас горящая вакансия? 0x26252985 284000 Динеш: Да, ищем убийцу. Цель скоро починит машину и слиняет. Отмечу место на карте. Но убрать его нужно очень, очень тихо. 0x564FDD0A 284001 Аджай: Сделаем. 0x3F3E18C4 284002 Динеш: Я знал, что ты не подведешь. Да, вот только труп спрячь, если сможешь. Нужно, чтобы они нашли его как можно позже. beat О! И жетоны забери. 0x4F54EC4B 284005 Динеш: Как дышать легко стало! Сразу видно - Сен мертв. Чувствуешь? Воздух стал свежее. 0x14134B07 284006 Аджай: Он был той еще занозой в заднице? 0x6479BF88 284007 Динеш: Занозой? Слоновьим хреном. Некрозным. Но теперь все позади. Спасибо. 0x2C9B7CCA 284075 Амита: Аджай, это Амита. Я слышала про аванпост, спасибо. Ты помог Золотому пути. Инициатива - это то, что надо. 0xA2529403 284076 Амита: Я слышала, дела с захватом аванпостов у тебя идут хорошо, но ты не спеши. В этой войне нас ждет еще многое… 0x35804D8B 284077 Амита: Говорят, ты захватил еще один аванпост? Продолжай в том же духе. Заставим Пэйгана поволноваться. 0x7AC1DB4C 284078 Амита: Это правда? Еще аванпост? Уже почти половина наша! Да тебя просто не остановить, Аджай. Отлично, Пэйгана пора загнать в угол! 0xF4083385 284079 Амита: Я слышала, ты захватил еще один аванпост? Так держать, Аджай, у Пэйгана их остается все меньше, а его люди разбегаются. 0xED1302C4 284080 Амита: О, еще один аванпост? Должна признать, Аджай, у тебя отлично получается. Ты теперь прямо звезда, и Золотому пути это на пользу. 0x63DAEA0D 284081 Амита: Последний аванпост, Аджай! Все только об этом и говорят. Поверить не могу! Ты многим помог Золотому пути, но это… Это невероятно! Теперь я верю, Кират будет свободным! 0x4DFAF3DD 284082 Сабал: Продолжай в том же духе, и скоро весь Кират будет нашим! 0x72D19195 284083 Сабал: Еще чуть-чуть, и у нас будет больше аванпостов, чем у Пэйгана. Благодаря тебе, у нас все больше людей! 0x02BB651A 284084 Сабал: Хвала Кире, мы почти у цели. Захвати оставшиеся аванпосты, и да поможет тебе Кира. 0x6BCAA0D4 284085 Сабал: Аджай, ты сделал это! Слава Кире, все аванпосты захвачены! Кират скоро будет нашим! Мохан гордился бы тобой. 0x248B3613 284088 Сабал: Приветствую тебя, брат. Если хочешь, можешь помочь Золотому пути с аванпостами. 0x54E1C29C 284090 Сабал: Еще аванпост, брат? Отлично! Твоя вера в наше дело впечатляет. 0x3D900752 284092 Сабал: Захватил аванпост? Отлично! Позлим Пэйгана Мина, пусть понервничает. 0x4141F5E5 284133 Амита: Пока что это не так много, но ведь мы только начали. Спасибо тебе, Аджай, теперь нас услышат новые союзники. 0x3FF08958 284135 Амита: Отлично. Продолжай в том же духе, и вскоре наш голос услышат по всей стране. Мы избавим Кират от лжи Пэйгана. 0x585AC4A4 284137 Амита: Благодаря тебе, нас слышит половина Кирата. Без лжи Пэйгана люди не смогут более игнорировать правду. 0x26EBB819 284139 Амита: Отлично, Аджай! Теперь весь радиоэфир под нашим контролем, и Кират слышит правду. Скоро люди забудут Пэйгана. 0x82A905E1 284143 Сабал: Еще одна колокольня наша? Вижу, ты не меньше меня хочешь заткнуть Пэйгана. 0x37E0C381 284145 Сабал: Теперь нас услышат больше людей. Продолжай захватывать колокольни, и Кират скажет тебе спасибо. 0x2EFBF2C0 284149 Сабал: Это его заткнет! Прекрасно, сын Мохана. Наконец люди Кирата смогут отдохнуть от лжи Пэйгана. 0xA9845622 284150 LaughingСабал: Отлично. Пэйган вряд ли в восторге, что лишился половины своей аудитории. 0x77FCA3C3 284414 Амита: Люди Пэйгана давно не несли потерь. Пусть твой успех ознаменует начало новой эры Кирата. 0x800E4B83 284416 Амита: Мы прижали врага, и он это чувствует. Продолжай взрывать грузовики. Забери у них то, что они украли. 0xF064BF0C 284418 Амита: Отлично, Аджай. У людей Пэйгана кончаются припасы. Не сбавляй темп, и мы возьмем их за горло. 0x99157AC2 284420 Амита: Прекрасно, Аджай! Ты загнал людей Пэйгана в угол, перекрыв линии снабжения. Может, пора избавить их от мучений? 0x3DB63701 284424 Сабал: С каждым уничтоженным грузовиком ты все больше ослабляешь врага. Спасибо, брат. 0x5A1C7AFD 284426 Сабал: Еще один грузовик уничтожен... Отлично. Пускай Армия побудет в нашей шкуре. 0x24AD0640 284428 Сабал: Молодец, Аджай. Скоро им будет нечего перевозить. И они не смогут дать нам отпор. 0xDD846632 284430 Сабал: Прекрасно, Аджай. Хвала Кире, благодаря тебе, они не смогут нам навредить. Ты подорвал боеспособность врага. 0x32CDF1D7 284434 Амита: Этот груз для нас бесценен. Спасибо, Аджай. Мы раздадим припасы всем нуждающимся. 0x878437B7 284436 Амита: Эти припасы нам очень помогают, Аджай. Продолжай в том же духе. 0x19E0A214 284438 Амита: Еще припасы, Аджай? Я не стану отказываться, особенно, если они отняты у Пэйгана. 0x9E9F06F6 284440 Амита: Радуйся, Аджай. Благодаря тебе, у нас есть целый парк грузовиков, а Армия лишилась каналов поставок. Этого хватит надолго. 0x78876515 284444 Сабал: Мне сказали, что ты привез еще один грузовик припасов. Здорово, брат, спасибо.ЗдОрово Надо отправить их нашим. 0xF64E8DDC 284446 Сабал: В армии не обрадуются, что ты увозишь припасы. Хех. Хорошо. Они боятся, что мы набираем силу. 0x619C5454 284448 Сабал: Мы почти готовы воздать им по заслугам. Этих припасов скоро хватит, чтобы очистить Кират раз и навсегда. Нельзя останавливаться. 0xDD63DE1F 284450 Сабал: Да, Аджай, отлично. Ты привез нам все необходимое. Твое дело сделано, и Золотой Путь и Кира тебя не забудут. 0x37631769 284500 Амита: Отлично, Аджай! Непросто было взять Варкашот, но боюсь, поймать Пола будет еще сложнее. 0x4709E3E6 284502 Амита: Аджай, взять Варкашот было непросто, а поймать Пола - и того сложнее. Молодец. 0x2E782628 284504 Амита: Ты захватил Багхадур? Признаюсь, ты меня впечатлил. Пэйгану будет трудно нанести ответный удар, но нам нужна голова Нур. 0x5E12D2A7 284506 Амита: Багхадур захвачен, а Нур убита. Отличная работа, Аджай! Признаюсь, ты меня впечатлил. Мы взяли половину крепостей. Теперь Пэйгану будет трудно нанести ответный удар. 0xFE78F756 284508 Амита: Молодец, Аджай. Захват Рату Гади лишил Пэйгана почти всех крепостей. Теперь ему непросто будет удержать власть в Кирате. Но нам нужно еще разобраться с Юмой. 0x8E1203D9 284510 Амита: Отлично, Аджай. Юма мертва, Рату Гади теперь под нашим контролем. Пэйгану все труднее становится удерживать власть в Кирате. 0xE763C617 284512 Амита: Вот и все. Райгад захвачен, все крепости под нашим контролем. Нам нужен последний трофей, чтобы закрепить свою победу... Голова Пэйгана. 0x97093298 284514 Амита: Победа! Пэйган мертв, а его крепости захвачены, даже Райгад. Спасибо, Аджай, Золотой путь тебе многим обязан. Мы свободны. 0xCC4E95D4 284516 Амита: Хоть мы и не получили голову Пэйгана, но он потерял все, даже Райгад. Золотой путь обязан тебе всем, Аджай. Мы свободны. 0x5BDE10CA 284518 Сабал: Я впечатлен, брат. Разгромить крепость Пола в одиночку... В тебе горит огонь Мохана... И он испепелит Пола. 0x256F6C77 284520 Сабал: Прекрасно, брат. Пол мертв, а его крепость захвачена. Мы дали Пэйгану понять, что это наша территория. 0xDC460C05 284522 Сабал: Победа у тебя в крови, Аджай. Без крепости Нур слаба, но лучше с ней разобраться, пока она не придумала план. 0xA2F770B8 284524 Сабал: Нур мертва, а ее крепость под нашим контролем. Армия на юге ослаблена. Прекрасно, сын Мохана. 0xC55D3D44 284526 Сабал: Хвала Кире, брат. Почти все крепости наши. Настал черед Юмы. Атакуй, пока она собирает силы. 0xBBEC41F9 284528 Сабал: Юма мертва. Ее крепость в наших руках. Хвала Кире. На очереди Пэйган. Скоро Кират будет наш. 0x11D09088 284530 Сабал: Аджай, я благодарю тебя от имени Золотого пути. Отец бы тобой гордился. Мы взяли крепость Пэйгана. Скоро Пэйган умрет, и дети Киры займут подобающее им место. 0x6F61EC35 284532 Сабал: Аджай, я благодарю тебя от имени Золотого пути. Отец бы тобой гордился. Пэйган мертв, а его крепость захвачена. Наконец-то дети Киры займут подобающее им место. 0x08CBA1C9 284534 Сабал: Аджай, я благодарю тебя от имени Золотого пути. Отец бы тобой гордился. Пусть Пэйган сбежал, но его власть рухнула. Наконец-то дети Киры займут подобающее им место. 0xF78CE7EB 284537 Сабал: Пэйган превратил поля в наркоплантации, и люди вынуждены охотиться. Хищники стали агрессивнее. Если хочешь изменить ситуацию - помогай людям. 0x605E3E63 284539 Сабал: Ты неплохо справляешься. Помогай людям, пока им нужна твоя помощь. 0xDCA1B428 284541 Сабал: Спасибо, брат. Охотиться стало куда безопаснее. Кират у тебя в долгу. 0x4B736DA0 284543 Сабал: Отлично, Аджай. Твое дело угодно Кире, но люди должны научиться оборонять себя. Это их земля. Дай им взять на себя ответственность. 0xC9A467EA 284546 Сабал: Отлично, брат. Этот стервятник поверил Пэйгану и предал свой народ. Он поплатился за это. Прекрасно. 0x8E766F1C 284548 Сабал: Теперь предатели понимают, что их ждет, и пытаются бежать. Не дай им скрыться. 0x19A4B694 284550 Сабал: Люди Пэйгана в панике, брат. Многие бросают свои посты, чтобы не встретиться с тобой. Убей их всех, Аджай. Кира требует их крови. 0x976D5E5D 284552 Сабал: Отлично, Аджай. Одни предатели на службе у Пэйгана убиты, другие бежали из страны. Мы движемся к будущему Кирата. 0x77B8B743 284555 Сабал: В Кирате никто, кроме тебя, не защитит твою честь. Очень благородно помогать тем, кто не может за себя постоять. 0x2224983D 284557 Сабал: О тебе идет молва, Аджай. Говорят, ты исправляешь чужие ошибки. Надеюсь, люди научатся полагаться на себя. 0x5C95E480 284559 Сабал: Ты стал рукой правосудия для многих людей, Аджай. Со временем, они научатся делать это сами. Еще немного, и они поймут. 0x3B3FA97C 284561 Сабал: Хвала Кире. Хвала Кире. Теперь настало время утолить жажду мести за наших богов. Люди вернули свою честь... Время отомстить за Киру. 0xD6D170FB 284564 Сабал: Спасибо за помощь, Аджай. Они похищают людей и используют их, как рабов. Спаси всех, кого сможешь. 0xA6BB8474 284566 Сабал: Благодарю за спасение этих людей, брат. Чем меньше будет у Пэйгана рабов, тем меньше денег он сможет потратить на войну. 0x9990E63C 284568 Сабал: Пэйгану есть о чем беспокоиться, Аджай. Каждый спасенный тобой заложник - это новый солдат в армии Киры. Храни тебя богиня. 0xE9FA12B3 284570 Сабал: Аджай, ты слышал? Благодаря тебе, солдаты перестали похищать людей. Они держат оборону. 0xC79857F5 284573 Сабал: Слышал, ты достал для нас припасы, брат. Жаль, что другие бойцы не понимают... Цель Золотого пути - не в убийствах. 0x306ABFB5 284575 Сабал: Твоя помощь с припасами очень ценна, Аджай. Теперь мы сможем снабдить людей самым необходимым. 0x40004B3A 284577 Сабал: Аджай, я благодарен Кире, что она вернула тебя нам. Эти припасы изменили жизни людей. 0x29718EF4 284579 Сабал: Хвала Кире. У людей Золотого пути есть все необходимое, Аджай. Благодаря тебе, у нас хватает припасов. Но тебя ждут другие дела. 0x7DEE43C3 284582 Сабал: Аджай, эти припасы были нам необходимы. Ты очень помог. Спасибо, брат. 0xE38AD660 284584 Сабал: Мы впервые так хорошо экипированы, спасибо, брат. Мои люди благодарят тебя, но нам нужно больше. 0x56C31000 284586 Сабал: Благодаря этим припасам, Аджай, мы готовы к бою как никогда. Еще чуть-чуть, и у нас будет все, что нужно. 0xC8A785A3 284588 Сабал: Хвала Кире, Аджай. Теперь у нас есть все, что нужно. Мы сможем защитить избранных детей Кирата. 0xC3F2936A 284591 Сабал: Слышал, ты избавляешь нас от пропаганды Пэйгана. Хорошо. Люди не должны видеть эту ложь. 0xB39867E5 284593 Сабал: Отлично, Аджай. Ты не даешь лжи Пэйгана распространяться. Мы все должны следовать твоему примеру. 0x13F24214 284595 Сабал: Я говорил, что все мы должны последовать твоему примеру. И боги меня услышали. Ложь Пэйгана почти смолкла. 0x6398B69B 284597 Сабал: Люди срывают плакаты Пэйгана, едва их увидят. Сын Мохана, ты вдохновляешь людей не меньше, чем твой отец. 0x30E96B5D 284600 Амита: Говорят, ты взялся помогать местным. Отлично, Аджай. Здесь многие будут рады твоей помощи. 0xAE8DFEFE 284602 Амита: Армия забрала все наши припасы, а нам нужно чем-то кормить людей. Да и хищников тоже нужно держать в узде. Ты молодец. 0x29F25A1C 284604 Амита: Все только о тебе и говорят, Аджай. Ты многим помог. Твои усилия меняют жизнь людей к лучшему. Спасибо. 0xB796CFBF 284606 Амита: Люди в безопасности благодаря тебе. Мы раздадим им оружие, теперь они смогут защитить себя сами. 0xFB538D16 284609 Амита: Знаю, работа не из приятных, но каждая смерть сохранит сотню жизней. Если тебя это утешит - в этом ты мастер. 0x7C2C29F4 284611 Амита: Ты отлично справляешься. О тебе заговорили, Аджай. И теперь эти твари тебя боятся. Убей их во имя Кирата. 0xE248BC57 284613 Амита: Скоро у тебя кончатся цели. Эти монстры убивали людей, теперь они пытаются скрыться... Отлично. 0x57017A37 284615 Амита: Все известные палачи Пэйгана пали от твоей руки. Теперь люди могут больше не прятаться. 0xBE62DF02 284618 Амита: В Кирате нет правосудия, Аджай. Но у людей есть ты... Ты наказываешь виновных. Это нужное дело. 0xD7131ACC 284620 Амита: Ты несешь умиротворение, Аджай. Я слышала, как люди говорят о тебе. О том, как ты наказываешь виновных. 0xA779EE43 284622 Амита: Месть снова свершилась, Аджай? Люди начинают возмещать ущерб своим жертвам. Они боятся твоей мести. Не сбавляй темп. Заставь их платить. 0x98528C0B 284624 Амита: Ты заставил поплатиться многих врагов Кирата. Думаю, самые крупные проблемы решены. Меня часто просят передать тебе слова благодарности. 0x75D83949 284627 Амита: Аджай, я слышала, ты спас заложников. Ты смог разорвать круг страха. Спасибо. Но нам еще многих нужно спасти. 0x05B2CDC6 284629 Амита: Благодаря тебе, ситуация исправляется, Аджай. Чем больше людей ты спасешь, тем меньше денег заработает Пэйган. 0x6CC30808 284631 Амита: Спасибо, что спас этих людей, Аджай. Каждый спасенный тобой человек - это новый боец в нашей армии. И теперь у нас много рекрутов. 0x1CA9FC87 284633 Амита: Поздравляю, Аджай. Люди Пэйгана получили приказ прекратить похищать людей. Войска отступили. Ты заставил их занять круговую оборону. 0xA8C5E8FD 284636 Амита: Слышала, ты достал для нас припасы, Аджай. Спасибо. Это капля в море, но нам пригодится любая помощь. 0xC1B42D33 284638 Амита: Аджай, люди благодарны за припасы, которые тебе удалось достать. Мы раздали их нуждающимся. Молодец. 0xB1DED9BC 284640 Амита: Это невероятно, Аджай. Ты просто перевернул нашу жизнь. У нас никогда не было так много припасов и лекарств. Мы благодарны тебе. 0x12302823 284642 Амита: Спасибо, Аджай. Теперь у нас есть все, что нужно, чтобы вести войну за свободу. Кират тебе обязан, как и я. 0x717375A8 284645 Амита: Мне сообщили, что припасы доставлены, Аджай. Отлично. Займусь распределением, запасы у нас скудные. 0x24EF5AD6 284647 Амита: Спасибо, что помог нам доставить припасы. Теперь мы можем снабдить бойцов за пределами аванпостов. 0x5A5E266B 284649 Амита: Аджай, ты просто чудо. Эти поставки позволят нам снабдить экипировкой большинство наших бойцов. Ты в одиночку изменил ход войны. 0x3DF46B97 284651 Амита: Ты не представляешь, как ты нам помог. Теперь у нас есть все для длительных военных действий, в ближайшее время новых поставок не будет. Спасибо. 0x79C093DC 284654 Амита: Слышала, ты занялся борьбой с пропагандой, Аджай. Да, этого дерьма у нас хватает. Что ж, начало положено. 0x88BDADF7 284656 Амита: Ты, говорят, объявил войну пропагандистской машине Пэйгана. Продолжай. Со временем люди тебя поддержат. 0x1F6F747F 284658 Амита: Слышала, у пропагандистов Пэйгана дела идут все хуже. Ты сорвал столько плакатов, что люди стали следовать твоему примеру. 0x91A69CB6 284660 Амита: Аджай, ты слышал? Похоже, пропаганде Пэйгана конец. Все благодаря тебе и людям, которых ты вдохновил. 0x7CA0E4FE 284665 Тоже мне, починил машину! Скотчем клеил, что ли?! Она еле сюда дотянула! 0xFB38F831 284667 Нур нас ждет. Давай, чини. Будешь копаться - я скажу ей, из-за кого мы опоздали. 0x92493DFF 284669 Ну что, все? 0xE223C970 284670 Мне давно пора! 0x4249EC81 284671 Не закончишь за пять минут - ты покойник. 0x3223180E 284673 Эй! Ты где! 0x5B52DDC0 284674 Ты уже все? Можно ехать? Э-эй? 0x2B38294F 284679 Твою мать! Нет, он издевается! 0x0D087A46 284684 Экта: Ядав не ждет атаки на свой собственный лагерь. 0x7D628EC9 284685 Экта: Они расслабились, ворон считают… 0x8A906689 284686 Экта: Задание опасное. Не думаю, что у меня найдется доброволец. 0xFAFA9206 284689 Аджай: Я доброволец! 0x938B57C8 284690 Экта: Рисковый парень. Нужно угробить лейтенанта Ядава. Там полно солдат, так что тихо. И желательно спрятать его труп. Но сначала снять жетоны. 0xE3E1A347 284691 Аджай: Думаю, справлюсь. 0x4915ABBC 284692 Экта: Не сомневаюсь. Я отмечу место на карте. Там поблизости скала с пещерой, оттуда хороший обзор. 0x397F5F33 284695 Экта: Отлично! Ядав был таким… language swear! Хвала богам, он мертв. 0x500E9AFD 284696 Аджай: Рад, что помог. 0x20646E72 284697 Экта: Ты оказал услугу всему Кирату… нет, всему миру! 0x7B23C93E 284710 Балин: Разведка Чакори донесла - это сложный случай. 0x0B493DB1 284711 Балин: Они начеку и ко всему готовы. 0x6238F87F 284712 Балин: Туда не подобраться, а там - не развернуться. Кажется, мне очень нужен призрак-ниндзя. 0x12520CF0 284715 Аджай: Я не призрак, но готов. 0x2D796EB8 284716 Балин: Аджай! Супер. Я покажу на карте. Видишь: никаких лишних и неосторожных движений, не то сразу заметят. 0x5D139A37 284717 Аджай: Я не боюсь. 0x34625FF9 284718 Балин: Ладно. Действуй тихо. И спрячь труп, если можешь. Пусть они как можно дольше думают, что цель просто исчезла. 0x4408AB76 284721 Балин: Превосходно! Кажется, ты - один из лучших. 0x1F4F0C3A 284722 Аджай: Ага. 0x6F25F8B5 284723 Балин: Спасибо. Теперь мы гораздо ближе к победе. 0x458ED5C1 284732 Йоги: Да! Я служил в Красном Кресте. 0x747E3FBB 284733 Регги: …примером особо тяжелого случая. После того сешена. 0x0ACF4306 284734 Йоги: А, ну да! 0x38F92184 284743 Регги: А Джа, Аджай, велел делиться. 0x01D710BB 284748 Алоани: Кажется, у нас самая трудная цель за все время. 0x68A6D575 284749 Алоани: Но сколько семей порадует смерть полковника Арьи! Вся страна вздохнет с облегчением. 0x18CC21FA 284750 Алоани: Эди уже давно пора быть здесь. Где его носит? 0x27E743B2 284753 Аджай: Могу его заменить. 0x578DB73D 284754 Алоани: Уверен? Эди - один из лучших. Смертоносный призрак. И трупы прячет лучше всех. Но его здесь нет, а время не терпит. 0x3EFC72F3 284755 Аджай: Положись на меня. 0x4E96867C 284756 Алоани: Спасибо, Аджай. Отмечу место на карте. По правде, оно напоминает лагерь для яростных самцов гориллы. Не спеши, смотри в оба. Говорят, там есть тайные ходы - знать бы, где. Удачи. 0xE0657729 284761 Упали, отжались! Быстро! 0x438B86B6 284762 Неплохо. Еще быстрей! Раз-два, раз-два! 0x33E17239 284763 А кто это тут косит от пробежки? 0x15D12130 284774 Алоани: Превосходно! Кират возрадуется, услышав, что Арья мертв. 0x65BBD5BF 284775 Аджай: Это было просто. 0x0CCA1071 284776 Алоани: Ты скромничаешь. Спасибо. Мы не забудем. 0x5A90B7F7 284786 Вперед! Армия на марше вас ждать не будет, вперед, бегом! 0x2AFA4378 284787 Видишь цель? Целься, стреляй! 0x71BDE434 284788 Не сбавлять темп! Давай, давай! 0xBE8E17FF 284789 Нур: Мне нужна моя семья! 0xB013AA69 284800 Ачал: С движком проблемы. Будь начеку, попробую завести это барахло. 0xC0795EE6 284801 Ачал: Эту таратайку полгода как чинить пора! Прикрой нас, попробую завести. 0x9B3EF9AA 284802 Ачал: Твою мать! Сраная железяка! Прикрой нас, попробую разобраться. 0xEB540D25 284803 Ачал: Тут ворота, не проехать! Вылезай и открой их. 0x8225C8EB 284804 Ачал: Давай, открой ворота! 0xF24F3C64 284805 Ачал: Мы уперлись прямо в ворота! Слезай, кто-то должен открыть их. 0x914E3D79 284832 Банхи: С движком проблемы. Будь начеку, попробую завести это барахло. 0x0F2AA8DA 284833 Банхи: Эту таратайку полгода как чинить надо! Прикрой нас, попробую завести. 0x16D621B6 284834 Банхи: Твою мать! Сраная железяка! Прикрой нас, попробую разобраться. 0x88B2B415 284835 Банхи: Тут ворота, не проехать! Вылезай и открой их. 0x0FCD10F7 284836 Банхи: Давай, открой ворота! 0x91A98554 284837 Банхи: Мы уперлись прямо в ворота! Слезай, кто-то должен их открыть. 0xCD645E2C 284840 Ачал: Вижу, там патроны лежат. Если надо, метнись за ними! 0xBD0EAAA3 284841 Ачал: Смотри, там патроны, целый ящик. Если надо, спрыгивай и забери. 0xD47F6F6D 284842 Ачал: Тут рядом есть патроны. Если хочешь, прихвати себе, я подожду. 0xA1B464BE 284847 Бхавна: Я не сдамся, я скоро продолжу борьбу! Я убью его! 0xDF051803 284848 Бхавна: Это мой дом! Вся моя жизнь! Он всех убил! Он заплатит! 0xB8AF55FF 284849 Бхавна: Пусть он умрет! Сдохнет, как последняя шавка! 0xC61E2942 284852 Аджай: Что случилось? Помочь? 0x9382063C 284853 Бхавна: Убей его! Пусть он горит в аду! Эта армия зазывала нас к себе, но мы отказались, и они перебили всех. Кроме меня… 0xED337A81 284854 Аджай: Мне так жаль. 0x8A99377D 284855 Бхавна: Он отобрал наш дом. Я могу показать. Я пыталась его отбить, но все бесполезно - там много солдат. Он засмеялся и сказал, что рад моим страданиям. 0xC2B565A3 284868 Бхавна: Получилось. Духи моих родных спокойны. Я чувствую. 0xB2DF912C 284869 Аджай: И ты вернула свой дом. 0xDBAE54E2 284870 Бхавна: Да. Но самое главное, что эта сволочь больше никогда никому не причинит зла. Спасибо. 0xA33E6A5F 284874 Праван: Вижу, там патроны лежат. Если надо, метнись за ними! 0x5A170A2D 284875 Праван: Смотри, там патроны, целый ящик. Если надо, спрыгни и прихвати. 0x24A67690 284876 Праван: Тут рядом есть патроны. Если хочешь, прихвати себе, я подожду. 0xA2BA35CC 291169 Я хочу домой. 0x3CDEA06F 291170 Я ни при чем. 0x8997660F 291177 Прошу, помогите! 0x17F3F3AC 291178 Я в плену. 0x908C574E 291179 Спасите, прошу! 0x8970DE22 291192 Мои друзья у них в заложниках. Спаси их! 0x0E0F7AC0 291193 Аджай: Я разберусь. 0x906BEF63 291208 Ты спас моих друзей. Я остаюсь помогать Золотому пути. Чтобы стать сильнее и лучше. 0xFB5C94F4 291209 Все изменилось. Больше нас не заставят торговать собой. Я буду бороться за нашу свободу. 0xE4E80B9B 291211 Спасибо. Мои родные свободны, теперь я с восставшими. 0xCF22E075 291213 Мои друзья спасены, теперь мы все в Золотом Пути. Спасибо! 0x0EE8C2ED 291249 Ты мой спаситель. 0x17144B81 291257 Спаси тебя Кира. 0xDD8B7FD0 291265 Быстрее, слизняк. 0x43EFEA73 291266 Вступайте в Золотой путь - станьте трупами! 0xC4904E91 291267 Через полчаса здесь должно быть чисто. Работать. 0x5AF4DB32 291268 Быстрей, не то составишь им компанию. 0xEFBD1D52 291269 Быстрее, скоро Золотой путь вернется. 0x71D988F1 291270 Чертовы повстанцы получили свое. Ну и вонь. 0x1FC58926 291386 Пустите, я заплачу.заплачУ 0x20EEEB6E 291387 Меня ждет семья... 0x50841FE1 291396 Они убьют меня. 0x39F5DA2F 291397 Я хочу жить. 0x499F2EA0 291398 Вытащи меня, прошу. 0x12D889EC 291409 Можно, да? Спасибо. 0x62B27D63 291418 Спасибо тебе. 0x0BC3B8AD 291428 Нас заставляли принимать наркотики и спать с какими-то богачами. Меня ты спас, но моих друзей убьют, если им не помочь. 0x7BA94C22 291429 Аджай: Я помогу им. 0x26414540 291449 Я хочу домой. 0xA13EE1A2 291450 Нет, я отдам все, что смогу. 0x8A13B261 291460 Помоги, прошу. 0x147727C2 291461 Освободи меня, пожалуйста. 0x93088320 291462 Помоги. 0x0D6C1683 291473 Хвала Кире, ты здесь. 0x14909FEF 291482 Так здорово, что ты здесь. 0x8AF40A4C 291493 Они забрали мою семью, пусть заплатят кровью. 0x0D8BAEAE 291494 Аджай: Я разберусь. 0x7C233016 291510 Нет, я не виновата. 0x02924CAB 291511 Пустите, прошу! Я хочу домой. 0xAC23E168 291524 Я дам любые деньги. 0xD2929DD5 291525 Помоги мне. 0xB538D029 291526 Меня хотят убить. 0xCB89AC94 291535 Спасибо тебе. 0x9E1583EA 291544 Это снова ты! 0xE0A4FF57 291558 Что делать… У них мои друзья, им совсем никто не может помочь. 0x870EB2AB 291559 Аджай: Я помогу им. 0x3F5A7401 291560 Пустите, прошу. 0xECC28C3D 291594 Сабал: Клянусь тебе, мы проведем обряд. Ты станешь... Тарун Матарой. 0x72A6199E 291595 Сабал: Спасибо тебе. Все наши успехи - твоя заслуга. Обещаю, я не забуду сына Мохана, когда все закончится. Он гордился бы. 0xA3831AFA 291647 Амита: Знай, ты пощадил меня, но погубил Кират. 0xBA982BBB 295957 Отпустите. 0x24FCBE18 295958 Я просто хочу домой. 0x0FD1EDDB 295960 Пустите! 0x88AE4939 295961 Я не виновата. 0x162D64B7 295962 Э, на помощь! 0x8849F114 295963 Спасите меня, пожалуйста! 0xCCB398C3 295964 Я ни в чем не виноват! 0x52D70D60 295965 Спасите меня! 0xD5A8A982 295966 Помогите, молю! 0x4BCC3C21 295967 Меня держат в плену! 0x79FA5EA3 295968 Я думал, не увижу неба. 0xA8DF5DC7 295969 Ах, как здорово сбросить веревки. 0xB1C46C86 295970 О, боги, вот и ты, наконец-то. 0x2FA0F925 295971 Ты вернулся. Как я рада! 0x048DAAE6 295972 У них моя семья! Спаси их, умоляю! Кто, если не ты? 0x83F20E04 295973 Аджай: Я понял. 0x1D969BA7 295974 Мне угрожали, семью забрали. Верни их, пожалуйста. 0x046A12CB 295975 Аджай: Я верну их домой. 0x8315B629 295976 Ты спас мою семью. Я знаю, как отблагодарить тебя. Я остаюсь помогать Золотому пути. 0xCD71F2F4 295977 Ты вернул мне мою семью. Спасибо! Я вступлю в Золотой путь - пусть никто больше не страдает, как я. 0x1C54F190 295979 Это не со мной. 0x05A878FC 295980 Это ошибка, так не бывает. 0x1CB349BD 295982 Все кончится. Все скоро кончится. 0x82D7DC1E 295983 Я все сделаю, и меня отпустят. 0xD0156695 295984 Ты вытащишь меня? 0x4E71F336 295985 Развяжи меня, умоляю. 0xC90E57D4 295986 Как я здесь оказалась? 0x576AC277 295987 Не подходи, они узнают. 0xE2230417 295988 Я в порядке. Лучше уходи. 0x7C4791B4 295989 Не надо, уйди. Меня все равно найдут. 0xFB383556 295990 Свобода… О, Кира… Спасибо. 0x655CA0F5 295991 А… а что будет потом? Это же не шутка? 0xB479A391 295993 Свобода наконец-то... Спасибо. 0x2A1D3632 295994 Это меня ты тогда спас. Сначала я даже не верила. Спасибо. 0xAD6292D0 295995 Армия забирает жителей и заставляет торговать своим телом. И женщин, и мужчин увозят. Освободи их, я так не хочу, чтобы людей забирали. 0x33060773 295996 Аджай: Конечно. 0x864FC113 295997 Мне пришлось ублажать солдат, меня грозились убить, если я сбегу. Мои друзья еще там. Прошу, спаси их, их же сделают проститутками. 0x182B54B0 295998 Аджай: Спасу. 0x9F54F052 295999 Мои друзья скоро вернутся, но им нужно время, чтобы оправиться. Я помогу им, как помог нам ты. 0x013065F1 296000 У меня нет дома, мне будет лучше здесь. Здесь хорошо… спокойно. Спасибо, что спас нас. 0x0F3655F6 296007 Домой хочу. 0x9152C055 296008 Не хочу быть здесь. 0xFE85FA41 296009 Помогите! 0x60E16FE2 296010 Не бросайте меня! 0xE79ECB00 296011 Отпустите! 0x36BBC864 296012 Спасибо. Я уже отчаялась. 0x9AE93F45 296013 Я думала, больше не придешь. 0x9A0E8768 296014 Мои друзья! Всех забрали. Угнали на работу. Молю… спаси их. 0x1D71238A 296015 Аджай: Я их спасу. 0x53156757 296016 Мои друзья спасены. Я в долгу у тебя. И у Золотого пути. 0xD46AC3B5 296020 Убить его! 0x4A0E5616 296021 Хватит нежностей. Убить его! 0xFF479076 296022 Или я сам убью. 0x612305D5 296023 Не злись, пари есть пари. 0xE65CA137 296024 Убей его. 0x78383494 296025 Иначе я денег не получу. 0xA91D37F0 296029 Ну же. 0x3779A253 296030 Убьют обоих. 0xB00606B1 296031 Чего ты ждешь, спасай себя. 0x2E629312 296032 Ну уж нет. 0x9B2B5572 296033 Я не убью тебя. 0x054FC0D1 296034 Меня не заставят. 0x5EE99078 296038 Г-н Шифон: Алло, алло, это Аджай Гейл? 0x05AE3734 296039 Аджай: Кто это? 0x75C4C3BB 296040 Г-н Шифон: Некогда объяснять. Приходи в студию, я буду ждать. 0x321F9AB9 296043 Аджай: Эй? 0xBCD67270 296045 Г-н Шифон: О! Слухи не врут… Входи, входи, входи. Мне называть тебя Аджай или Адонис? Задумчивый взгляд, гордый профиль… Одежда, правда, как у солдата Армии спасения, но это лечится. 0x2B04ABF8 296046 Аджай: Кто ты? 0x97FB21B3 296047 Г-н Шифон: Я Муму Шифон, портной, который был избран Королем Кирата, Его Величеством Пэйганом Мином. Но ты зови меня мистер Шифон. Рад знакомству. 0x0029F83B 296049 Аджай: Ты человек Пэйгана? 0x8EE010F2 296051 Г-н Шифон: Был им. У нас с ним вышла размолвка. Он посылал убийц, я скрывался… Давно было дело. Сейчас речь о другом. Скоро пройдет неделя моды, мы можем помочь друг другу. Тебе нужны вещи, а мне модель. Я думаю, что ты станешь изюминкой моей коллекции… под названием "Модное ополчение". 0x1932C97A 296053 Аджай: Я должен буду это надеть? 0xC1A18635 296054 Г-н Шифон: Это? Пф-ф, это так, эксперименты. Нет. Только… самое лучшее для блудного сына. Я долгие годы учился дизайну в первой академии моды Парижа. Я считаю, что главное - это удобство. А красота - это вторично. Руки. 0x56735FBD 296056 Г-н Шифон: Тебе нужно добыть особые материалы - мех, кожу, перья - мы подчеркнем твою первобытную сущность. Я расскажу, что и где можно добыть. Надеюсь, что... ты такой же талантливый, как и я... и обещаю, ты будешь… неистов. 0xD8BAB774 296058 Г-н Шифон: Ну, чего ты встал? Тик-так! Вернешься когда… выполнишь все мои задания. 0x18CCEC9D 296067 Калинаг: Меня послали найти Шангри-Ла, рай на земле. 0x6BBD28DF 296068 Пэйган Мин: Что ж, не буду вас отвлекать. 0x10DCA644 296069 Ракшасы: Аванпост скоро будет наш! 0x0071DB2E 296070 Ракшасы: Еще немного, и аванпост будет наш! 0xD4981A27 296071 Ракшасы: Полдела уже сделано. 0x3DFBBF12 296074 Ракшасы: Мы почти захватили объект! 0x238D4A4A 296075 Ракшасы: Скоро захватим аванпост! 0xE1C3BCBC 296076 Ракшасы: Они врубили колокольню! 0xFFB549E4 296077 Ракшасы: Они активировали колокольню. 0x16D6ECD1 296078 Ракшасы: Колокольню отключили. 0x5EFABE0F 296079 Ракшасы: Колокольня отключена. 0xC358A354 296082 Ракшасы: Вернуться в бой! 0x0C4909FE 296118 Калинаг: Не торопись с ответом. Побывав в Шангри-Ла, я понял, что это одно и то же. 0x8B109D4F 299348 Йоги: Ом нам Шивая, Шивая… 0x920BAC0E 299351 Нур: Нет, нет… 0x6B22CC7C 299352 Аджай: Мне жаль. 0x1593B0C1 299353 Нур: Вы же этого хотите? Больше крови? 0x7239FD3D 299355 Нур: Подавитесь! Подавитесь вы, паскудное зверье! 0x552C7C2E 299370 Уджам: Убийцы… Ну отца за что? 0xE065BA4E 299371 Уджам: Я ведь предупреждал его… Зачем он менял трансляцию?.. Только беду накликал… 0x7E012FED 299372 Уджам: Он сказал: "Мы промолчим - все промолчат". И тут они… Отец… 0xF97E8B0F 299375 Аджай: Кто это сделал? 0x671A1EAC 299376 Уджам: Армия короля. Отец был оператором радиовышки. Он пустил в эфир лозунги, что-то против Мина, и вот… 0xB63F1DC8 299377 Аджай: Где эти люди? 0x285B886B 299378 Уджам: Все еще на станции. Я могу показать. А после того как его убили, ему отрезали язык. 0x464789BC 299381 Уджам: Спасибо тебе! Теперь я хоть тело отца смогу забрать. Похоронить, как должно. 0x1D002EF0 299382 Аджай: Рад был помочь. 0x6D6ADA7F 299383 Уджам: А потом надо убираться отсюда. Подальше от этого кошмара. 0x123FFCA6 299564 Калинаг: Неведомая сила бешено вращает молитвенный барабан. 0xAF242C89 299639 Аджай: Они заплатят. 0x1E1D51F5 299641 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, еще одна модель… Эм-м… 0x8079C456 299642 Г-н Шифон: Гениальна? Восхитительна? 0x070660B4 299643 Аджай: Похожа на мешок из шкуры медоеда. 0x9962F517 299644 Г-н Шифон: А, редкий свирепый хищник. Да, знаю, все мы наслышаны. Медоеды… Да что в них такого? Не будем тратить время. Это вчерашний день. Просто убей этого зверя. 0xA554E85A 299741 Уничтожить все. Чтобы все поняли. Так будет с каждым, кто порочит имя короля. 0xD53E1CD5 299742 Ломайте! Сравняйте это место с землей. 0xBC4FD91B 299743 Сломать все. Мы должны выжечь эту дурь каленым железом. 0xA3FB4674 299791 Хёрк: Пропустили? Блин, нет! Продолбали самое интересное! 0xDD4A3AC9 299792 Аджай: Ты кто? 0xBAE07735 299793 Хёрк: Кавалерия. Я - кавалерия, появляюсь крутой, как долбаный Клинт Иствуд. 0xEF7C584B 299799 Хёрк: Я Херк. И я кое-что слышал о тебе, мистер "пойди не знаю куда и надери всем задницы". Поэтому я здесь. Мы с тобой вместе, а значит, сраный Золотой путь обречен! Им кабздец! 0x88D615B7 299801 Аджай: Думаю, ты имел в виду, что обречена Армия короля. А Золотой путь - это мы. 0xF667690A 299803 Хёрк: Чел, серьезно? А я-то думаю, что это на меня все косяка давили, когда я про Золотой путь говорил. Теперь вкурил. 0xC7978370 299805 Хёрк: Окей, новый план. Упреждающий удар кавалерии! Позови меня, и бум! Мы с парнями поможем тебе или… э… 0xDE8CB231 299809 Хёрк: Мы с тобой, тату-братаны, ну прямо как в сказке! Давай, вперед! 0xA03DCE8C 299811 Хёрк: Бум! Я уже крут, а ты бледноват что-то! Ничего ты хоть и тормоз, но до цели доберешься, я верю. Увидимся еще, братан. Лады. Двинем золотым путем! Да-а! 0xF5A1E1F2 299813 Аджай: Ага, давай… 0x041B1FB1 299896 Иравати: Они забрали мою дочь! Помогите! Прошу вас! 0x7471EB3E 299897 Иравати: Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Не то будет поздно! 0x8383037E 299898 selfИравати: Как только меня подлатают, пойду за ней! Пусть и в одиночку! 0xF3E9F7F1 299901 Аджай: Я помогу. 0x9A98323F 299902 Иравати: Слава богам! Времени мало. Солдаты пришли в деревню, забрали наших девочек и мою Мину. Их было больше, мы не справились. 0xEAF2C6B0 299903 Аджай: Куда они их повели? 0x4E159FF3 299904 Иравати: Не знаю. Могу показать направление на карте, но чем больше времени проходит, тем труднее их найти. Надо спешить. 0x3E7F6B7C 299905 Аджай: Я иду. Ты оставайся здесь - вдруг кому-то удастся сбежать? 0x570EAEB2 299908 Иравати: Ты убил этих работорговцев и наши детки теперь в безопасности. Как отблагодарить тебя? 0x27645A3D 299909 Аджай: Никак. 0x7C23FD71 299910 Иравати: Ты так благороден! В наше время можно рассчитывать только на друзей и родных. Спасибо. 0x804FD8CC 300045 Вот этот. Этот сгодится. 0x179D0144 300046 И другого возьми. 0x9954E98D 300051 Не делай этого! 0x0E863005 300052 Что мы сделали? 0x1ECCF542 300053 Мы? Нас? 0x891E2CCA 300054 У меня семья! Нет! 0x07D7C403 300058 Закрой свой рот. 0x90051D8B 300059 Не замолкнешь - пристрелю. 0x93242D5E 300061 Клиент пришел! Клиент! Все по местам! 0xE34ED9D1 300062 Приветствуем! Кого изволите? 0x8A3F1C1F 300065 Опять они? 0xFA55E890 300066 А новенькие есть? 0xC57E8AD8 300067 Вот это возьму, пожалуй. 0xB5147E57 300069 Не будешь привлекать клиентов, найду кого получше. 0xDC65BB99 300070 Простите. Прошу прощения. 0xAC0F4F16 300071 Не извиняйся. Не исправишься - я тебя пристрелю. 0x1169C8B5 300147 Калинаг: Статуя Киры явила нам первый из колоколов Шангри-Ла. 0x7F75C962 300434 Калинаг: Будто бы в ответ, Кира наклонила свои руки. 0x61033C3A 300435 Калинаг: Глазам своим не верю. 0xB287392A 300436 Калинаг: Но звона не было. 0xC2EDCDA5 300954 Калинаг: Я не мог спокойно смотреть, как рай погружается в хаос. 0xAB9C086B 301042 Калинаг: Мы спрашивали себя - они обрели покой в раю или встретили свою смерть? 0xF7B66B3E 301052 Калинаг: Шангри-Ла пыталась защитить себя от зла. 0x69D2FE9D 301053 Калинаг: Но все напрасно. 0x77A40BC5 301061 Калинаг: Когда чудо случается на твоих глазах… Его непостижимость таит блаженство. 0x07CEFF4A 301062 Калинаг: Никто не должен стремиться постичь тайну Шангри-Ла, подчинять ее. 0x38E59D02 301063 Калинаг: Это место свободно. 0xD830741C 301065 Калинаг: Сила ракшаса несокрушима и внушает ужас. 0x56F99CD5 301066 Калинаг: Он следил за мной. 0xC12B455D 301067 Калинаг: И он в ярости. 0xE3B05AB5 301076 Калинаг: Башня из листвы зовет меня подойти. 0x9D012608 301077 Калинаг: Лестница в небеса. 0x8DAC5B62 301079 Калинаг: Оборот молитвенного барабана - шаг к Шангри-Ла. 0x933D1617 301083 Калинаг: Мои силы растут. Воля крепнет. 0x7A5EB322 301086 Калинаг: Но где пролегает путь - остается загадкой. 0x1442B2F5 301087 Калинаг: Но все равно я пока не готов столкнуться со злом, что ждет впереди. 0x60D86D44 301092 Эй? 0x1E6911F9 301093 Что происходит? 0x2F99FB83 301094 Пустите, я ни при чем. 0x5128873E 301095 Сволочи. 0x3682CAC2 301096 Это ошибка. 0x4833B67F 301097 Я честный гражданин Кирата. 0x1DAF9901 301098 Ты тоже с ними? 0x631EE5BC 301099 Нет, не может быть. Помоги. 0x04B4A840 301100 Спаси меня. 0x7A05D4FD 301101 Сюда, помоги мне выбраться. 0x832CB48F 301102 Мне надо бежать. 0xFD9DC832 301103 Я тут по ошибке. 0x9A3785CE 301104 Нам так повезло. 0xE486F973 301105 Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. 0x40A979BA 301106 О, ты вернулся. 0x3E180507 301107 Ты снова пришел. 0x59B248FB 301108 Меня хотели сгноить в рудниках или что-то в этом роде. И там еще… осталось много людей. Прошу, помоги им. 0x27033446 301109 Аджай: Я помогу. 0x729F1B38 301110 Слушай, беда пришла не только ко мне. Много людей попало к Юме в рабство. Я знаю, где это. 0x0C2E6785 301111 Аджай: Я помогу им. 0x6B842A79 301112 Когда бедняги поправятся, мы станем помогать Золотому Пути. 0x153556C4 301113 Те, кого ты спас, готовы драться. Пэйган Мин заплатит за все. 0x78013632 301114 Эй? 0x06B04A8F 301115 Мне нужно в туалет. 0x611A0773 301116 Там приходилось под себя ходить. 0x3740A0F5 301120 Эй… пожалуйста, помоги. 0x49F1DC48 301121 Ты смог убить всех солдат? 0x1C6DF336 301122 Помоги, прошу… 0x62DC8F8B 301123 О, Кира. Думал, сюда никто не придет.. 0x0576C277 301124 Они держат меня в плену. 0x7BC7BECA 301125 Я не выдам… я должен бежать. 0x82EEDEB8 301126 Я думал, мне конец. 0xFC5FA205 301127 Правда? Это не сон? Спасибо. У меня нет слов… Спасибо. 0x9BF5EFF9 301129 О, здравствуй… Мы у тебя в долгу. 0xE5449344 301130 Я знал, что ты вернешься. Я знал это! 0xFD2117C0 301132 Калинаг: Я подходил все ближе к Ракшасе. 0x5D4B3231 301133 Калинаг: Его крик похож на крик боли… 0x2D21C6BE 301134 Калинаг: И боевой клич. 0x4BF53E87 301136 Меня собирались отправить в лагерь. Скверное место, там столько несчастных… 0x52EE0FC6 301137 Солдаты держат людей в небольших лагерях, перед тем как убить, изнасиловать или отправить в Дургеш. 0x335733E6 301150 Калинаг: Поначалу цель представляется недостижимой. 0xF8AF893B 301151 Калинаг: Будто я должен вести его домой. 0x3544423A 301161 Аджай: Я помогу. 0xA485EA6E 301163 Калинаг: Но Шангри-Ла укажет путь, когда иссякнет надежда. 0x861EF586 301164 Калинаг: Я почувствовал необъяснимую связь между тигром и шпилем, возникшим предо мной. 0x2C5F737B 301165 Аджай: Я понял. Я спасу их. 0x79C35C05 301185 Все, кого ты освободил, стали бойцами Золотого Пути, и я тоже. 0x077220B8 301186 Без тебя мы бы пропали. Мы не сдаемся. 0x4A3754B0 301192 Нет, я знаю, это обман. Зачем вы так? 0x3486280D 301193 Уйти? Они точно меня найдут. 0x532C65F1 301194 Какая разница? Моих родных убили. 0x42FFAD5E 301197 Калинаг: Вскоре я понял, что чудеса, виденные мной, имели какой-то высший смысл. 0x2D9D194C 301304 Было бы куда идти… 0x24C5BCBE 301372 Удэй: Они его убили! Он в жизни мухи не обидел. Отомсти им! 0x5A74C003 301373 Удэй: Помогите! Святотатство! Отомстите! 0x3DDE8DFF 301374 Удэй: Кровь за кровь; око за око. 0x436FF142 301377 Аджай: В чем дело? 0x16F3DE3C 301378 Армия короля. Они пришли на святое место, не смею назвать его. Сказали, хотят поклониться, но отец их не пустил. Тогда они напали. 0x6842A281 301379 Аджай: Где это место? 0x0FE8EF7D 301380 У пещеры. Покажу на карте. Вход рядом с вершиной, доберешься через него. Спасибо. Отец был святым человеком. Он не заслужил! 0x715993C0 301381 Аджай: Сделаю, что смогу. 0x8870F3B2 301384 Удэй: Брат мой! Ты принес мир мне и духу моего отца. Да избегнет он страданий. Спасибо! 0xF6C18F0F 301385 Аджай: Рад, что помог. 0x916BC2F3 301386 Удэй: Верные вернутся. И мой отец улыбнется с небес, и благословит их. 0x7C8619CA 302204 На землю! Лечь на землю! Живо лечь! На землю! Живо на землю! Лечь на землю! На землю! Лежать! 0x735D710F 302237 Ханса: Нужна помощь! У меня отравление ртутью! Остальные… умерли. 0x0DEC0DB2 302238 Ханса: Это все Армия короля! Мы не работники, а рабы! 0x6A46404E 302239 Ханса: Солдат нужно остановить! Они берут новых рабов каждый день! 0x14F73CF3 302242 Аджай: Где найти этих парней? 0x2507D689 302243 Ханса: Около пещеры, где мы добывали золото. Покажу на карте. Почти все погибли от отравления, но мне удалось убежать. 0x5BB6AA34 302244 Аджай: Они набирают новых рабочих? 0x3C1CE7C8 302245 Ханса: Новых рабов. У них есть норма. Должен же кто-то работать на шахте. Мы для них - как скот. Все подохнем - найдут новых. 0x42AD9B75 302246 Аджай: Разберусь. 0x1731B40B 302249 Ханса: Спасибо. Рабочих не вернешь. Но их семьи знают, что в мире есть справедливость. 0x6980C8B6 302250 Аджай: Я рад это слышать. 0x0E2A854A 302251 Ханса: Верно. Труд облагораживает, но не такой. Я найду способ использовать ресурсы Кирата безопасно. И для людей, и для страны. 0xEFDABE4E 302256 Как мы это объясним? 0x416B138D 302257 Не знаю. Меня больше норма волнует. 0x3FDA6F30 302258 Наши люди внутри были? 0x587022CC 302259 Нет. Только рабочие. Я про то и говорю - как мы выполним норму с кучей трупов? 0x5F874F00 302271 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, вот выкройка. Это что, бронированный кошелек? 0x0A1B607E 302272 Г-н Шифон: Я рад, что тебе понравилось! Вообще-то это рыба-демон. Думаю, чешуя в этом сезоне вновь будет популярна. Я настолько в этом уверен, что нанял местного рыбака следить за их излюбленным местом, чтоб никто не перехватил улов. Благодарности - позже. 0x74AA1CC3 302273 Аджай: Э-э, спасибо… 0x1300513F 302274 Г-н Шифон: Не стоит благодарности! У того парня ты найдешь все, что нужно для рыбалки: лодку, ящик шангри-лагера и уйму взрывчатки. Будь неистов! 0x085DDE27 302275 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, насчет задания… Как я узнаю, который из волков вожак стаи? 0x76ECA29A 302276 Г-н Шифон: Эх, жаль я не увижу, как альфа-Аджай убьет альфа-самца. Ты сможешь узнать его по потрясающему черному меху. Кстати, я уже представляю, как великолепно ты будешь в нем смотреться. Вперед, Аджай, и будь неистов! 0x1146EF66 302277 Аджай: Опять это "будь неистов". Что это значит? 0x6FF793DB 302278 Г-н Шифон: "Будь неистов" - значит живи полной жизнью, без страха. Будь отважен, бери только лучшее. И не стесняйся самовыражаться так, как тебе будет угодно, что бы там ни говорили. В общем, будь неистов! 0xD1C464A1 302309 Фуллан: Не знаю, как и благодарить тебя. 0x84584BDF 302310 Аджай: Все нормально. 0xFAE93762 302311 Фуллан: Солдаты не понимают. Истинное золото - не металл… А мед. 0xD202EC59 302316 Рошан: Армия короля нападет конвой - надо им помешать! 0xACB390E4 302317 Рошан: Они всегда так делают, но сейчас у нас есть данные. Их надо остановить! 0xCB19DD18 302318 Рошан: Сколько братьев и сестер погибло в таких засадах? Пора взять реванш! 0xB5A8A1A5 302321 Аджай: Могу помочь. 0xE0348EDB 302322 Рошан: Супер! Отмечу на карте, где они собираются устроить засаду. Подожди-ка, сейчас я кое-что улажу и пойду с тобой. 0x9E85F266 302323 Аджай: Нет. У нас, видно, нет времени ждать. 0xF92FBF9A 302324 Рошан: Эх. Если остановишь их, то не только спасешь жизни водителей конвоя, но и поможешь им доставить важный груз пекарю. А он передаст его людям. 0x879EC327 302325 Аджай: Сделаю. 0x9D437A9E 302330 Конвой близко. Жди моего сигнала. 0xE3F20623 302331 Давай! Стреляй! Стреляй! 0x7EB7A355 302334 Рошан: Какие люди! Ты красавчик! language swear! Теперь они дважды подумают, прежде чем нападать на наши конвои. 0x0006DFE8 302335 Аджай: Надеюсь. 0x67AC9214 302336 Рошан: Спасибо. 0x709BF9F7 302341 Фуллан: Пчелы! Кто-нибудь, спасите моих пчел! 0x89B29985 302342 Фуллан: Они же все погибнут! Помогите! 0xF703E538 302343 Фуллан: На пчелах мир стоит! Если они вымрут, то следом вымрет и человечество! 0x90A9A8C4 302346 Аджай: Что там с пчелами? 0xEE18D479 302347 Фуллан: Ты! Поможешь мне? Армия отняла мою ферму. Поблизости нашли золото. Меня выгнали. Теперь ульи собираются сжечь. 0xB66E295D 302348 Аджай: Где твоя ферма? 0xC8DF55E0 302349 Фуллан: Я покажу на карте. Пчелы малы, но без них нам никак! Солдаты не понимают! Ведь им только золото нужно! 0xAF75181C 302350 Аджай: Я осознал. Спасу твоих пчел. 0xD0060E96 302355 Севати: Армия короля отняла у нас дома! Всю деревню! 0x859A21E8 302356 Севати: Тех, кто отказался уйти, убили. Те, кто ушел - бездомны. 0xFB2B5D55 302357 Севати: Мы хотим домой. Но солдаты сильны и жестоки. Нам нужна помощь. 0x9C8110A9 302360 Аджай: Я помогу. 0xE2306C14 302361 Севати: Благородно. Но один в поле не воин. Там солдаты по всей деревне. Думаешь, ты их прогонишь? 0xD3C0866E 302362 Аджай: Увидим. 0xAD71FAD3 302363 Севати: Спасибо. Я покажу тебе место на карте. Ты можешь прятаться за домами, но смотри в оба, солдаты там повсюду. 0xCADBB72F 302364 Аджай: Я верну ваши дома. 0x191DEEA9 302369 Вот ты где? Мы заждались! 0xB7AC436A 302370 Что, испугался? Выходи, подлый трус! 0xB46ACB92 302373 Севати: Спасибо! Деревня снова наша. Мы не бродяги. 0xE1F6E4EC 302374 Аджай: У всех должен быть дом. 0xC91D3FD7 302376 Нас так просто не сожрешь! 0xAEB7722B 302377 Червяк! Выйди, бейся в открытую! 0xB8097E9D 302379 Золотой путь - это мы! 0xC8638A12 302380 Хёрк: Парень, я ни хрена не понимаю, что ты там лопочешь. Я вашего языка не знаю, короче. 0xF8EDD5AD 302390 Аджай: Блин, это что, гарпун?! 0x865CA910 302391 Хёрк: Это Пронзатель! И теперь он пронзает не только китов. Сдается мне, эта штука проткнет кого угодно. Только немного улучшить… Да… 0x6BB236E3 303440 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, я все добыл. Что дальше? 0xF5D6A340 303441 Г-н Шифон: Прекрасно! Поспешим в студию. Неделя моды в Кирате не за горами, гости съезжаются, камеры наготове, мир замер в ожидании моей новой коллекции "Модное ополчение". 0x19972DC1 303463 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, следующий костюм… Как найти особого тигра? 0x69FDD94E 303464 Г-н Шифон: Логово тут неподалеку, но будь осторожен! Возможно, эта зверюга еще более неистова, чем ты! Ее боится вся Армия короля. В прошлом году она убила одиннадцать человек, одиннадцать! Но этот мех… Аджай, ты и представить не можешь, как это будет прекрасно! 0x008C1C80 303465 Аджай: Это не первый мой тигр. 0x70E6E80F 303466 Г-н Шифон: Я знаю, но будь осторожен. Если я лишусь модели, мир лишится Недели Моды Кирата и триумфального возвращения модного дома Шифон. Говорят, красота требует жертв. Но все-таки постарайся не умереть, ради нас обоих. 0x5B2C03E1 303469 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, почему носороги? Они ведь вымирают? 0x2B46F76E 303470 Г-н Шифон: Не в Кирате, Аджай. Король, взойдя на трон, позаботился об этом. Традиционная медицина - его слабость. По его словам, она продлевает молодость. Гусеничный грибок по утрам для бодрости, пенис тигра на ланч для мужественности, и чай из рога носорога по вечерам - от морщин. У нас теперь этих носорогов девать некуда. Богачи платят губернаторам Мина по тысяче-другой, чтобы на них поохотиться. 0x423732A0 303471 Аджай: Надо же. Не знал. 0x325DC62F 303472 Г-н Шифон: Теперь знаешь. Кстати, ты станешь обладателем самой ценной сумки в мире! Шкура носорога прослужит тебе до конца жизни. Ну, если выживешь. В общем, вперед, и будь неистов! 0xA40F2906 304267 Аджай: Мистер Шифон? Я готов идти за шкурой медведя. 0x33DDF08E 304268 Г-н Шифон: О, прояви натуру хищника, Аджай. Грубого, прямолинейного горного зверя первозданной свирепости. 0xBD141847 304269 Аджай: Хм, правда? Вот уж не думал, что я похож на медведя. 0x2AC6C1CF 304270 Г-н Шифон: Такое не зависит от наших желаний. Зверь ждет в пещере рядом со старой лачугой. Будь неистов, Аджай! 0x823F7A0F 304302 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, новый костюм… леопардовый?! 0x0540DEED 304303 Г-н Шифон: Не будь вульгарным, Аджай! Мы не на шоу про домохозяек. Я - художник! Кто, по твоему создал мундиры Армии короля? Думаешь, это Пэйгана внезапно осенило? Этот образ - результат моих трудов над силуэтом, пропорциями и формой. А вместо спасибо - смертный приговор. Мин просто не смог осознать, что даже его одежда может быть не столь уж уникальна. В общем, просто поверь мне, Аджай, шкура леопарда тут идеально подойдет. 0x9B244B4E 304304 Аджай: Ладно, ладно, я понял. Извините. 0x82D8C222 304305 Г-н Шифон: Забыли, Аджай. Знаешь, Пэйган меня в некотором роде освободил. "Королевский портной" - как звучит! Но я был рабом, и лишь теперь могу творить вволю. Все, тебе пора. Будь неистов! 0x6BBB6717 304308 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, для следующей работы нужна шкура слона, но все-таки это священное животное. 0x02CAA2D9 304309 Г-н Шифон: Аджай, это не какой-то там слон. Трудно вообразить себе более подлую тварь. Он давно уже портит людям жизнь, прямо как наш король. Это решительный шаг в развитии моды, а также польза для общества. 0x72A05656 304310 Аджай: Убить шеститонное животное ради… моды? 0xD2CA73A7 304311 Г-н Шифон: Мода - это не создание никому не нужных тряпок. Это самовыражение творца, отражение духа эпохи и местности. В своей работе я хочу показать, что война сделала с нашей страной. Так что зашнуровывай свои дурацкие башмаки и иди к отмеченной позиции. Будь неистов! 0x29004937 304314 Аджай: Мистер Шифон, еще одна выкройка. С мехом дикой собаки. Мне нравится. 0x40718CF9 304315 Г-н Шифон: Вот, что я люблю в тебе, Аджай. Ты не строишь из себя знатока моды. А вот Мин… ну ты знаешь, так эксцентричен, так переменчив. То "прекрасный костюм", то "и собаке не годится". И вот ты живешь во дворце, а потом… убегаешь от своры гончих через горы. 0x301B7876 304316 Аджай: Капризы моды. 0x6B5CDF3A 304317 Г-н Шифон: Это точно. Логово тут недалеко. Будь неистов, Аджай. 0xAEB86BC9 305893 Давай полегче. Не наседай. Машины старые. С ними так нельзя. 0x30DCFE6A 305923 Пока нет. 0x7D3C6ED9 305924 Да. Ты тут задержался. 0xE358FB7A 305925 language swear! Тогда тебе самому чинить придется! Отстань, и не трепи нервы - отвлекаешь. 0xE3D27E66 307313 Аджай: В чем дело? 0x7400A7EE 307316 Амита: Нам нужно больше солдат для борьбы с Армией короля. Мне надо думать о будущем Кирата. Нужно защищать маковые поля, защищать наши законы, контролировать рабочих. 0x08B5399C 307318 Амита: Совершенно не важно, что она скажет. Она уехала. Зачем нам Тарун Матара, которая объединит наших врагов. 0xC8FF2DA5 307372 Аджай: Ты заставляешь людей идти в Золотой путь? 0x5F2DF42D 307373 Амита: Иногда приходится жертвовать свободой ради мира. И либо ты остаешься с нами, либо не мешай. 0x9F67E014 307374 Аджай: А как же Бхадра? Что она скажет об этом? 0x867CD155 307375 Аджай: Уехала? Правда? И куда же? 0x11AE08DD 307376 Амита: Не твое дело. И не пытайся ее найти. Бхадра не вернется. 0xD1E41CE4 307516 Прошу... Пожалуйста, отпусти моих детей. Пожалуйста, отпусти их. Прошу тебя. Прошу! 0x4636C56C 307517 Амита: Встань. Взгляните на это так: ваши дети призваны сделать Кират лучше. Если вы любите Кират, вы развернетесь и быстро разойдетесь по домам. Или я вас убью. 0x4F67316A 307522 Аджай: Зачем ты так? 0xD8B5E8E2 307524 Амита: Я делаю это ради Кирата. 0xEBD5358E 307871 Слышал, на рынке вам досталось как следует. 0x3AF036EA 307874 Большинство наших убито. Заложников отняли. Кроме этой. 0xA494A349 307875 Эй, я ее знаю! Мина? 0x23EB07AB 307876 Подружка? 0xBD8F9208 307877 Нет. Просто напомнила одну знакомую. Уведи ее. Дел полно. 0x8788E18C 307982 Аджай: Что нужно делать? 0x3B776BC7 307983 С запасом чистой воды просто беда. Пол так много потратил для полива опиума, что нам приходится туго. 0xB5BE830E 307986 Аджай: Ничего. Я помогу. 0xA5F44649 307987 Аджай: Да уж. С чего начать? 0x32269FC1 307988 Аджай: Я понял. 0xBCEF7708 307989 Аджай: Ясно. 0xACA5B24F 308009 Аджай: Не знал, что все так плохо. 0x226C5A86 308010 О, поверь… будет еще хуже. 0x2B3DAE80 308014 О, спасибо тебе. Вот здесь находятся резервуары. Поспеши, с гвардией короля шутки плохи. 0xCC8CD273 308016 Аджай: Что произошло, о каких припасах речь? 0xBCE626FC 308017 С воздуха сбросили еду для жителей деревни. Но Пол прознал, и хочет перехватить груз. 0xD597E332 308018 Аджай: А, ясно. 0xA5FD17BD 308019 Ты поможешь? Времени мало. 0x9AD675F5 308020 Аджай: Конечно. 0xEABC817A 308044 Спасибо, Аджай. Вот координаты, попробуй успеть раньше Пола. 0x5EBDA831 308074 4Регги: А... Она, родимая. 0x2565F25A 308087 Аджай: Какого черта? 0xB2B72BD2 308088 Йоги: О, с возвращением в реальный мир. 0x352F371D 308089 Регги: Ты... Пришел сюда с тханка. 0xBBE6DFD4 308090 Йоги: Да, и ты… повесил ее в рамку, а потом улегся на пол и уснул. 0x2C34065C 308091 Регги: Да, ты был в трансе, бормотал что-то. 0x0B07B71C 308106 Йоги: Так, все, мы валим. За остальным барахлом кого-нибудь позже пришлем, ладно? 0x9CD56E94 308107 Регги: Ну да… 0x121C865D 308108 Йоги: Мир, брат. 0x85CE5FD5 308110 Регги: Мир, брат. 0x2ED75CBE 308143 Аджай: И что в ней было раньше? Тханка, наверно? 0x37CC6DFF 308144 Аджай: И что с ней случилось? 0x47A69970 308145 Регги: О да, история была зашибись! 0x788DFB38 308146 Йоги: Ну да. Скандалы, интриги, наркота, все такое. 0x08E70FB7 308147 Аджай: Можно краткую версию? 0x6196CA79 308149 Регги: А, не вопрос. Мы только прибыли... в Кират. 0x11FC3EF6 308150 Йоги: С корабля на бал, типа. 0x4ABB99BA 308151 Регги: Ага, и стали проверять, что тут, значит, выращивают. 0x3AD16D35 308152 Йоги: Интересно же. И ожидания оправдались. 0x53A0A8FB 308153 Регги: Еще как... И все это все благодаря одному… местному гуру. Он открыл нам чакры. 0x0438654A 308154 Аджай: Так. Давайте к делу, к сути. 0x23CA5C74 308155 Йоги: Ага. И мы тогда просто ушли в нирвану, никогда такого не было. 0xD438B434 308156 Регги: Когда отпустило, мы спросили, где достал. 0xA45240BB 308157 Йоги: Так мы узнали о Шангри-Ла. 0x745291C5 308177 Регги: Ага, о чем я… Э… Этот гуру сказал, что был в этом волшебном месте и прихватил кое-что с собой. 0x2F153689 308178 Йоги: И в этом как-то участвовала загадочная тханка, которая прям тут висела. 0x5F7FC206 308179 Аджай: А куда она делась? 0x360E07C8 308180 Регги: Ну, кто-то разорвал ее на куски, а потом разбросал по всему Кирату. 0x4664F347 308181 Йоги: Ну… Да, но это ниче. Старик продал нам карту. Ведет в пещеру неподалеку. 0x794F910F 308196 Регги: А, да. Там еще вход стремный. 0x09256580 308197 Йоги: Да, просто жесть. Мы такие хотим туда пройти, но нам как будто внушают… "сюда нельзя" или типа того. 0x6054A04E 308198 Аджай: А карта где? 0x103E54C1 308199 Регги: Подозреваю, что мы ее скурили, но не парься. Пещера вообще рядом. Иди на запад. 0x4B79F38D 308200 Йоги: Да. Вот… а как увидишь дверь, на которой стремная рожа, значит ты пришел. 0xCD238575 308201 Регги: Шангри-Ла. Типа... призрак древнего Кирата. 0xBD4971FA 308202 Йоги: Древний Кират… 0x1D23540B 308203 Регги: Ну да, и его... на самом деле его как бы не было. Прям по Шредингеру. 0x6D49A084 308204 Йоги: Кират Шредингера. 0xA2FDEE95 308209 Аджай: Что произошло? Я в порядке. 0x6F6B7218 308211 Регги: Что было-то? 0xF8B9AB90 308212 Аджай: Сам не понял, до сих пор в шоке. А раньше эта штука тут была? 0x76704359 308213 Йоги: А… это… семейная реликвия Гейлов. Передается из поколения в поколение. Я разве не говорил? 0x444621DB 308214 Аджай: Я вроде как занят был. 0xD394F853 308215 Регги: Э.. Ну… Да-да, ниче-ниче, да... Забей. Но! Если найдешь эту тханка - помни про нас. 0xE4EAE7D8 308239 Аджай: Что это за статуи? 0x8D9B2216 308240 Нур пыталась уничтожить нашу святыню, но мы смогли вывезти статуи Банашура. 0xFDF1D699 308241 Аджай: Никак не уймется? 0x0A033ED9 308242 Поможешь нам? Она уничтожает нашу историю. 0x7A69CA56 308243 Аджай: Конечно. 0x13180F98 308244 Золотой Путь тебе благодарен. Я покажу, где это. 0x3931D59E 310791 Амита: А ведь я и впрямь поверила в то, что ты хочешь лишь исполнить последнее желание матери. 0x3126F4CB 310817 Аджай: А что случилось? 0x4F978876 310818 Нур разрушила большинство древних скульптур, но один монах смог спрятать несколько статуй, чтобы передать Золотому Пути. 0x1A0BA708 310819 Аджай: Хочешь, чтобы я вернул их? 0x64BADBB5 310820 Мы можем потерять их навсегда. 0x03109649 310821 Аджай: Ясно, я понял. 0x7DA1EAF4 310822 Я знал, что ты не подведешь. Вот координаты. 0x3B130702 310853 Регги: Да, и травы для нас прихвати. 0x24C49F24 310913 Аджай: Что произошло? 0xAA0D77ED 310914 Наш тайник с оружием нашли и хотят его взорвать. Без этих запасов нам никак. 0x3DDFAE65 310915 Аджай: Надо проникнуть на заминированный склад? 0x8120242E 310916 Обезвредишь взрывные устройства? 0x16F2FDA6 310917 Аджай: Да, я справлюсь. 0x983B156F 310918 Спасибо, Аджай. Мы победим Пэйгана. Вот координаты. 0x2544A985 310961 Аджай: Что за припасы? 0x7E030EC9 310962 Люди Пэйгана нашли лекарства, которые мы украли, и подсоединили к ним взрывчатку. 0x0E69FA46 310963 Аджай: Ловушка, значит? 0x67183F88 310964 Лекарства нужны нашим раненым. 0x1772CB07 310965 Аджай: Не знаю, получится ли. 0xE0802347 310966 Ты точно справишься! 0x0FCFFCB4 311009 Аджай: В чем дело? 0x91AB6917 311010 К Юме попал один из наших фургонов. Мы перевозили части грузовиков для ремонта. 0x16D4CDF5 311011 Аджай: И этот груз надо перехватить? 0x88B05856 311012 Без этого мы не сможем продолжать войну. 0x914CD13A 311013 Аджай: Я не подведу. 0x0F284499 311014 Я так благодарен. Золотой Путь у тебя в долгу. 0xE2007EEC 311062 Пэйган Мин: Итак, еще дубль, знакомство: Аджай Гейл - наш дорогой гость, Пол - радушный хозяин. И эта обезьянка. Как зовут, увы, не знаю. 0xAD41E82B 311064 Пэйган Мин: Ты и правда меня не помнишь? Твоя мать что, совсем никогда обо мне не говорила? 0xFB1B4FAD 311066 Пэйган Мин: Пол, дай денег. 0xD0361C6E 311068 Пэйган Мин: Так, вот эта... с улыбкой. 0x4E5289CD 311069 Аджай: Это ты. 0xC92D2D2F 311070 Пэйган Мин: А я порой сомневаюсь. 0x5749B88C 311074 Пэйган Мин: А твоя мать... С другой стороны, понимала меня лучше всех. Знала меня как никто другой. 0xD0D1A443 311077 Пэйган Мин: Воспоминания... 0x57AE00A1 311079 Пэйган Мин: Последний раз я видел Ишвари лет десять назад. Сказала, что любит. Женщины скажут тебе, что любят, в тот же момент, но мужчины - не такие... Мужчины крепки задним умом… Только когда уже поздно. 0x87AED1DF 311081 Пэйган Мин: И когда твоя мать решила бежать в Штаты, прихватив и тебя, я винил только себя. 0x19CA447C 311083 Пэйган Мин: А потом я понял, что я ни при чем, нет. Все сраный Золотой путь! 0x00D1753D 311086 Пэйган Мин: Сучьи террористы. Разрушают все. 0xB598B35D 311088 Пэйган Мин: Сиди. Тебя не учили, что слать смски за едой неприлично? 0x2BFC26FE 311090 Пэйган Мин: Посмотрим. Дай телефон! Ребятки, это... а проверить? 0xAC83821C 311092 Пэйган Мин: А! "Со мной Аджай Гейл." Ой, как мило...! "На помощь!" И это смс! 0xFAD9259A 311097 Пэйган Мин: Ну же… Зови. Зови на помощь. 0xD1F47659 311098 PAINED-WEAKДарпан: П-помогите... 0x4F90E3FA 311099 Пэйган Мин: Жалкая попытка. А ну зови! 0x568BD2BB 311100 Пэйган Мин: Давай всерьез! 0xC8EF4718 311101 PAINED-CRYINGДарпан: Помогите... 0xD113CE74 311102 Пэйган Мин: На помощь! От диафрагмы! На помощь! 0x4F775BD7 311103 PAINED-CRYINGДарпан: Помогите... 0xC808FF35 311105 Пэйган Мин: Тс-с-с. Послушаем… Не... Друзья за тобой не придут... 0x1B8CFA25 311108 Пэйган Мин: А ну, допросите его. 0x9CF35EC7 311110 Пэйган Мин: Террористы, ну… Так, прошу, подожди меня здесь, рекомендую рангун. Терпение, я скоро вернусь. 0x0297CB64 311112 Пэйган Мин: Юма, поболтаем. 0x2A3E4CC9 311114 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, мне жаль, что все пошло так. Поверь, отнюдь не этого я хотел. 0x33257D88 311117 Пэйган Мин: Ну, исправим это. 0x7C64EB4F 311118 Пэйган Мин: И, наконец, я - Пэйган Мин. 0x657FDA0E 311119 Пол: Да, сколько нужно? 0x7DA68178 311122 Пэйган Мин: Кто же зовет на помощь смсками? Надо было кричать. Сейчас мы с тобой над этим поработаем! 0x566C6A96 311125 PAINED-CRYINGДарпан: Помогите... 0xA8C36D8C 311133 Хёрк: Аджай, как дела? Крепость-то нашел? Я почти на месте. 0xD8A99903 311134 Хёрк: Че тупишь, чувак? Я уже у крепости. 0xB1D85CCD 311135 Хёрк: Ты крепость-то нашел? А то я уже близко. 0xC1B2A842 311136 Хёрк: Приветик, я почти у крепости. Звоню узнать, как ты там? 0x9AF50F0E 311137 Хёрк: Да, если ты вдруг не в курсе, крепость - это здоровенная каменная херня с кучей злобной охраны. До встречи! Пока. 0xEA9FFB81 311139 Аджай: Прям крепость какая-то… Один я тут не справлюсь. 0x83EE3E4F 311140 Аджай: Это и есть Рату Гади? Блин! Мне понадобится помощь… 0xF384CAC0 311141 Аджай: Мощная защита, мне понадобится помощь. 0xCCAFA888 311142 Аджай: Ломиться туда в одиночку - самоубийство. Нужна помощь. 0xBCC55C07 311143 Аджай: Да, окопались они там… Похоже, это работа для двоих. 0xD5B499C9 311145 himselfАджай: Прям крепость какая-то… radioХерк, ты здесь? Мне нужна помощь. 0xA5DE6D46 311146 himselfАджай: Мне понадобится помощь, чтобы взять ее. radioХерк, помоги мне! 0xFE99CA0A 311147 himselfАджай: Ломиться туда в одиночку - безумие. radioХерк, готов навести немного шороху? 0x8EF33E85 311148 himselfАджай: Я сам тут не справлюсь. radioХерк, это я. Ты мне поможешь? 0xE782FB4B 311149 himselfАджай: Где этот Херк, когда он нужен? radioХерк, ты где? Мы готовы? 0x97E80FC4 311151 Хёрк: Уже лечу, чел! 0x601AE784 311152 Хёрк: Жди меня, чувак! 0x1070130B 311153 Хёрк: Скоро буду! 0x7901D6C5 311154 Хёрк: Тебя понял, Аджай. 0x096B224A 311155 Хёрк: Почти на месте! 0x1FAE3166 311157 Хёрк: Слон… Плохие парни… Ворота… Ты думаешь о том же? 0x81017FF1 311158 Хёрк: Вышка, прошу разрешения вдуть слону… Это вышка, вдуть разрешаю, Херк. Спасибо, Херк! 0xE870BA3F 311159 Хёрк: Хочешь приколоться? Сейчас я разозлю этого слона! 0x981A4EB0 311160 Хёрк: Чувак, этот слон - наш пропуск внутрь! Я буду звать его Орешком! 0xC35DE9FC 311161 Хёрк: Так, у меня есть план, пары штрихов не хватает. Пункт раз: напугать этого слона до усрачки. Пункт два: убить всех внутри. 0xD410BE1F 314236 Ракшасы: Помогите удержать флаг! 0xAAAD1499 314278 Отлично. Надо отогнать фургон в нужное место. Я покажу на карте, где его оставить. 0x2DD2B07B 314280 Спасибо! Это нам очень поможет. 0x5042FC13 314454 Сабал: Залезай! 0xD73D58F1 314455 Сабал: Чего ты ждешь? Залезай! 0xF9883BAF 314645 Пэйган Мин: Тебе дали одно простое задание, а ты все испортил! 0xD07131C6 314868 Амита: Аджай, Пол нам больше не мешает, и его крепость Варшакот уязвима. Пора атаковать ее. 0xC0DC4CAC 314870 Амита: Аджай, у меня новости от разведчиков. По их данным крепость Рагатавада ослаблена, и против хорошей атаки не выстоит. Пора нанести удар и отбить крепость для Золотого пути. 0x6193BB47 314872 Амита: Аджай, мы изучили оборону Рату Гади. Теперь Юмы нет, и многие ее бойцы уже бросили позиции. Используй преимущество и атакуй крепость! 0x88F01E72 314874 Амита: Аджай, Пэйгана смахнули с доски, но его крепость Райгад все еще стоит. Без Мина солдаты там совсем обезумели. Пора ударить в слабое место! 0x676948CE 314876 Сабал: Аджай, Пол вышел из игры, и его крепость Варшакот уязвима. На твоем месте, брат, я бы этим воспользовался. 0x87BCA1D0 314878 Сабал: Брат, у меня есть надежные сведения, что крепость Рагатавада ослабла после смерти Нур. Пора ударить и захватить ее для Золотого пути. 0x17E4046C 314880 Сабал: Хорошие новости, брат. Защитники крепости Юмы ослаблены, дисциплины никакой. Многие сбежали. Рату Гади можно брать. Советую не тянуть с атакой. 0x0992F134 314882 Сабал: Брат, Пэйгана больше нет, и его силы в смятении. Куй железо пока горячо - займи крепость Райгад для Золотого пути. 0xCBD27BCE 315407 Ну и ну! Белая сволочь победила! 0x41B0DFE6 315408 Невероятно! Чужак живет и побеждает! 0xF1903F50 315409 Подонок выиграл! Ладно, признаем, он кое-что может… 0x241E70D5 315410 Аджай Гейл снова победил. Это не просто удача. 0xC1450730 315411 Снова выиграл, гаденыш! Нет, здесь явно не все так просто! 0x1145D64E 315412 Это ничтожество победило. Опять! 0x6C32220B 315413 Победа досталась Аджаю Гейлу! Он - истинный воин! 0xB00A21A5 315414 И снова смертоносный белый победил! 0x59698490 315415 Тигр из Кирата победил! Ну, ясно, кто бы сомневался. 0xA7CA98D6 315416 И Тигр Кирата еще раз оправдал свое прозвище! 0x02567F52 315417 Ну-ка, добавим жару! 0x2E16E888 315418 Стало жарко! 0xCEC30196 315419 Больше огня! 0xDE6E7CFC 315420 Стало жарко! Пора раздеваться! 0xA31988B9 315421 Огненные горшки! 0xD4F90002 315422 Горшки! Время огня! 0x96422E22 315423 Больше жизни! 0x7F218B17 315424 А ну, разгоним тоску! 0x81829751 315425 Небольшой сюрприз для участников! 0x4E933DFB 315433 Первые ряды - для тех, кто ставит! Это железное правило. Нет ставок - нет зрелищ! 0xD59E8E8E 315434 Ну же, похлопаем нашим бойцам! 0x2658CE8C 315485 Сколько продержится свежее мясо? 0x6E749C52 315486 Сегодня у нас новичок, три к одному - ему не пережить первый раунд.laughter 0x8EA1754C 315487 Сегодня бьется чужак - посмотрим, как он справится с лучшими бойцами Кирата 0x9E0C0826 315488 Сегодня на арене белый! Посмотрим, может ли он драться? 0x35D48333 315489 Сегодня бьется новичок - поприветствуем его как следует! 0x86D55350 315491 Чужак жаждет крови! Он вернулся за добавкой! 0xADF80093 315492 Аджай Гейл - звезда сегодняшней программы. Как долго он будет с нами? 0xDCB72606 315493 Опять этот белый! Победит ли он снова? 0xC02289BC 315494 Белый снова с нами? Ну, и насколько хватит его удачи? laughter 0x2D0DD845 315495 С нами Аджай Гейл! Да, наш белый убийца вернулся! 0xE0FF280D 315496 Бездарное ничтожество? Нет, опасный убийца. Аджай Гейл! 0xFE89DD55 315497 Аджай Гейл - величайший боец Арены - снова с нами! 0xDB7F06A4 315498 Тигр Кирата вернулся, чтобы развлечь вас, как следует! 0x93695462 315500 Конец раунда не за горами. 0xD1D27A42 315501 До конца осталось несколько секунд! 0x9A817494 315503 Он прошел первый раунд - может, повезло? 0xEF82A6CD 315504 Похоже, в первом раунде он не особо напрягался. 0xFF2FDBA7 315506 А теперь - гвоздь программы! 0xD36F4C7D 315507 Снова Арена дарит вам незабываемое зрелище! 0x3A0CE948 315509 Делайте ставки до начала раунда! 0xB9D8014B 315510 На трибунах снова принимаются ставки! 0x342CE91C 315512 Поехали! 0x798E2539 315513 Готовьтесь к кровавому зрелищу и предсмертным крикам! 0x995BCC27 315515 Да начнется бойня! 0x16BEA700 315516 Да будет кровь! 0xAB33C278 315517 Следующий раунд! 0x2BC61AAE 315519 Пусть снова льется кровь! 0xC2A5BF9B 315520 Снова время убивать! 0xDCD34AC3 315522 Устройте новую бойню! 0x3C06A3DD 315523 Пусть начнется новый бой! 0xE5B03E88 315524 Хватит уже бездельничать! В бой! 0x12A56EE5 315525 Итак, новый раунд! 0xDE301021 315526 Битва продолжается! 0xE0699D5A 315553 Вы во Рву Яланг! 0x090A386F 315554 Во Рву Яланг не бывает перемирий! 0x254AAFB5 315555 Это Ров Яланг. Здесь идут самые жаркие бои Кирата! 0x747DCC2A 315556 Добро пожаловать в пламя Рва Яланг! 0x2FDDD34B 315557 Это - Слезы Маллы! Самые кровавые бои - только у нас! 0xCF3B6BB9 315558 Выбери фаворита и болей за него на арене Слезы Маллы! 0x6A0B3972 315559 Вы на Мосту Банашур! 0x8ADED06C 315560 Мост Банашур - место самых кровавых игр Кирата! 0x3F70AE21 315561 Мост Банашур - ставки и кровь! 0xA031E998 315563 Вы на Арене Шанат! 0xB09C94F2 315564 Это Арена Шанат! Здесь теряют жизнь и находят богатство! 0x30694C24 315566 Приветствую на Арене Шанат, где кровь и деньги текут рекой! 0xF66B4E1E 315569 Да начнется резня! 0x40E40086 315570 Все к нам! Ставьте больше, ставьте чаще! 0x29E4C832 315571 Следующий бой будет особым! 0x37923D6A 315573 Отлично, а теперь сделаем сюрприз для наших бойцов! 0xDEF1985F 315574 Мы для вас кое-что приготовили! Встречайте! 0x0D11F18A 315576 Кажется, пора подлить масла в огонь! Обожаю свою работу! 0xEDC41894 315577 Новое испытание! 0xFD6965FE 315578 Особое испытание! 0x384A5711 315579 А теперь участников ждет сюрприз! 0xC6E94B57 315580 А теперь небольшой сюрприз для наших бойцов! 0x801E91BB 315581 И, наконец, последнее испытание! 0x9E6864E3 315583 Итак, последний раунд! 0x770BC1D6 315584 Последнее испытание! 0x5B4B560C 315586 Пора начать последний раунд! 0xBB9EBF12 315590 Итак, последний раунд! 0x44FFC963 315596 Надеюсь, никто не устал?laughter 0x09F8E1FD 315597 Хорошее начало, но каков будет конец? 0x178E14A5 315598 Однако, вот это выдержка! 0xCBB6170B 315599 Он жив! Начинается новый раунд! Делайте ваши ставки, котики! 0xCE9D6D4B 315601 Это лишь разминка! laughter 0xAD9C6C56 315602 Не покидайте своих мест - скоро польется кровь! 0x22D5B23E 315603 Невероятно! Он несокрушим! Вперед, тигр! 0x8A2C09FE 315604 Поистине, это работа мастера. Фантастика. 0x20688401 315608 Скучно? Значит, просто мало поставили! Где ваши деньги?! 0xC90B2134 315642 Больше ставка - больше куш! Все просто! 0x1E663453 315643 Не забываем о ставках! 0xFEB3DD4D 315644 Ну и кто победит? Сделаете ставку - дайте знать! 0xEE1EA027 315645 На оружие и животных больше не играем. Только нал. Извини, бабуль. 0xC25E37FD 315646 Хорошая ставка добавит интереса. Делайте ставки! 0x2B3D92C8 315647 Удваивайте ставки в перерывах! 0x354B6790 315648 С оружием на трибуны нельзя. Если при вас его найдут, вы тут же получите статус бойца, и вас выкинут на арену. 0x50E5C8A3 315649 Никаких левых ставок. Поймаем вас на левой ставке - пустим на корм тиграм. И моей бывшей! 0xB03021BD 315650 Тот, кто упал и коснулся арены, тут же становится новым бойцом. Осторожней! 0x3E1E7159 315651 Нужны деньги? Почет среди друзей? Бейтесь на арене! 0x8D1FA13A 315654 Видите горы трупов? Все может кончиться в любой миг! 0x647C040F 315655 Конец немного предсказуем! 0x483C93D5 315656 Раунд почти завершен! Нервничаете? 0xA8E97ACB 315657 Да, кажется, развязка раунда близка! 0xB84407A1 315658 Раунд почти закончен! 0x38B1DF77 315659 Развязка раунда явно близка! Меня аж трясет! 0x61577E4F 315661 Больше жизни! 0xBD6F7DE1 315662 Время огненных горшков! 0x540CD8D4 315663 Горшки и огонь! 0x24819476 315665 Нас ждет кровавая баня - где ваши ставки? 0xF3EC8111 315666 Сейчас вы увидите лучший бой в истории Кирата! 0x1A8F2424 315667 Делайте ставки - сейчас будет новая большая резня! 0x04F9D17C 315668 Осталось несколько секунд! Готовьтесь к веселью! 0xE42C3862 315669 Вскоре вы увидите лучшую игру Кирата! 0xC6B7278A 315670 Смерть и слава уже на пороге! 0xD8C1D2D2 315671 Вы готовы к большому побоищу? 0x31A277E7 315672 Через несколько мгновений начнется пир смерти и славы! Разве не прекрасно, а? 0x89F6B14D 315675 Вот оно! 0xA5B62697 315676 Да свершится резня! 0x4CD583A2 315677 Резня началась! 0x52A376FA 315678 Время убивать! 0xB2769FE4 315679 Довольно ждать! Убивайте! 0x3C58CF00 315680 Режьте друг друга! 0x222E3A58 315681 Бейте насмерть! 0xCB4D9F6D 315682 Вперед! 0xE6C63374 315684 Бой начинается! 0xCA86A4AE 315685 Приветствуем вас на лучшей игре Кирата! 0x23E5019B 315686 Смерть! Риск! Опасность! У нас все это есть! 0x3D93F4C3 315687 Игра вот-вот начнется! 0xDD461DDD 315688 Выпускайте бойцов! 0x9BB1C731 315689 Больше крови - больше денег! 0x85C73269 315690 Если вам нужен драйв, то вы пришли по адресу! 0x6CA4975C 315691 Кровь, бой, слава - встречайте на нашей арене. 0xD90AE911 315693 На Арене Шанат вас ждут только лучшие бои! 0xC77C1C49 315694 Вы на Арене Шанат! Ставьте чаще и больше! 0x27A9F557 315695 Это Арена Шанат! Здесь идет вечный бой! 0xC59F46AB 315699 Пламенный привет от Рва Яланг! Подходите! 0xD5323BC1 315700 Огненный Ров Яланг приветствует вас! 0x9D1E691F 315701 Ров Яланг - огонь неугасимый! 0xA845CF84 315705 Вы вошли на Мост Банашур! Делайте ставки! 0xB6333ADC 315706 На Мосту Банашур битва всегда в разгаре! 0x5F509FE9 315707 Попытай счастья на Мосту Банашур! 0xDFA5473F 315708 Мост Банашур - увидим, кто сегодня станет героем! 0x4E1FF0F1 315712 Слезы Маллы - здесь люди убивают друг друга вам на потеху! 0x0D759D4F 315713 Не жалейте ни денег, ни крови - это Слезы Маллы! 0x13036817 315714 Слезы Маллы - огненные горшки и реки крови! 0xF3D68109 315715 Слезы Маллы - здесь не иссякнут кровавые реки! 0xD14D9EE1 315716 Попытай счастья - поставь на бой на арене Слезы Маллы! 0xB24C9FFC 315720 Говорят, этот белый хорош. Но по мне хороший белый - мертвый белый. 0x5B2F3AC9 315721 Белый бросает вызов арене! Ну, сдохнет он или выживет? 0x4559CF91 315722 Новичок бросает вызов арене. Долго ли он продержится? 0xA58C268F 315723 Что такое? Белый на арене? Хорошо! Надеюсь, ты надел подгузник! 0x2BA2766B 315724 У нас новенький - и свежее мясо. Насколько его хватит? 0x0BDA3361 315726 Белому было мало! Посмотрим, повезет ли ему вновь. 0xEB0FDA7F 315727 И опять белый! Интересно, в прошлый раз ему повезло, или он так хорош? 0xFBA2A715 315728 Чужак снова хочет испытать свое мужество. Герой или псих. 0xD7E230CF 315729 Чужак опять хочет попытать счастья. Ваши ставки! 0x3E8195FA 315730 Белый вернулся! Выживет ли он в этой схватке на арене? 0x20F760A2 315731 Чужак вернулся! Повезет ли ему в этот раз? 0x98A3A608 315732 Белый не только выдержал бой, но и вернулся! 0x71C0033D 315733 Сегодня с нами Аджай Гейл - кажется, он готов к битве! 0x5D8094E7 315734 Аджай Гейл снова на арене, и хочет еще! 0xBD557DF9 315735 Аджай Гейл бьется снова. Он - настоящий герой? Или ему просто везет? 0xC46E7D70 315736 Сегодня в поединках блистает Аджай Гейл! Делайте ставки! 0xDA188828 315737 Аджай Гейл снова здесь! Нас ждет кровавое и жестокое зрелище! 0x3ACD6136 315738 Аджай Гейл - истинный воин. Кто рискнет бросить ему вызов? 0x17EA7860 315739 Аджай Гейл, Тигр Кирата, снова выходит на Арену. 0x3BAAEFBA 315740 Внимание! Аджай Гейл снова здесь! Он готов принять вызов и сразиться с любым! 0x83FE2910 315741 Невероятно! Чужак выжил! 0x74EB797D 315742 Что? Чужак выиграл? Быть не может! 0xB6A58F8B 315743 Что? Чужак победил? Но это же смешно! Как так вышло? 0x2190EE2E 315749 Потрясающе! Чужак снова выиграл. Невероятно. 0x313D9344 315750 И снова чужак выиграл. Он делает невозможное! 0xE6508623 315751 Снова победил. Видно, Кире он по нраву. 0xD30B20B8 315752 Да, у Тигра есть клыки и когти. И он пускает их в ход. 0xCD7DD5E0 315753 Чужак умеет биться. Какая жалость! 0x8CE7CB15 315755 Еще один потрясающий бой Аджая Гейла! 0x9C4AB67F 315756 Аджай Гейл, Тигр Кирата, одержал победу! 0x471F71C8 315758 Белый ужас снова победил! Он несокрушим! 0xD129F224 315761 Да будет драка! Встречаем новое испытание! 0x263CA249 315762 Маленький сюрприз для бойцов! 0xFBC6CBD0 315765 Итак, котики! Впереди новый раунд! 0x3EE5F93F 315766 О боги! Новый раунд кровопролития! 0x247A1C10 315768 Похоже, мы искупаемся в крови! 0xC4AFF50E 315769 Да, это Арена как она есть! 0x82582FE2 315770 Хотите боев? Их есть у нас! 0x9C2EDABA 315771 Ну как, вам весело? Надеюсь - они же умирают вам на потеху! 0x754D7F8F 315772 Делайте ставки! Кто не рискует… 0x590DE855 315773 И, похоже, это конец раунда. 0xB6C1E34E 315775 Это первая волна! 0x5FA2467B 315776 С первой волной - все. 0x41D4B323 315778 Первая волна позади, но это не все! 0xA1015A3D 315779 Он пережил первую волну, но как он справится дальше? 0x2F2F0AD9 315780 Первый раунд - самый легкий. Теперь посмотрим, как он справится дальше. 0x3159FF81 315781 Первую волну он пережил, но что будет дальше? 0xD83A5AB4 315782 Это только начало. 0x0F574FD3 315783 Да, первый раунд дался ему легко. 0x86B13F95 315784 Отдыха не будет - это лишь начало! 0x6FD29AA0 315785 laughter Кажется, размялись! 0x917186E6 315786 Это далеко не все! 0xC40A11B5 315787 Да, вечер перестает быть томным. 0x24DFF8AB 315788 Он все еще жив - но дойдет ли до финиша? 0xE09B44C8 315789 Может, следующий турнир войдет в историю? 0xF75BFDBB 315790 А он выносливый, между прочим. 0xD5C0E253 315791 Несмотря ни на что, они продолжает убивать! 0x6AF9E0E0 315793 Он все еще на ногах! Если мои глаза не обманывают меня. 0x6A9D8C25 315853 Да, этот белый - счастливчик. Он - победитель. 0x943E9063 315854 Не могу поверить, белый победил! Жалость какая. 0xA8D37AD3 315855 Чужак победил! Я потерял триста рупий! Вот дерьмо! 0x0F332316 315856 Либо этому белому очень везет, либо он знает, как сражаться. над своей шуткой 0x71A46FF8 315857 Это только на пробу! Дальше - больше! 0xB3EA990E 315858 Оставайтесь с нами, не пожалеете! 0x347285C1 315859 Впереди у нас обширная программа. 0x71F77A49 317652 Аджай: Нет у меня никаких тату. 0xEF93EFEA 317653 Хёрк: Кровные узы, чел. У меня есть татуха меня и Джейсона, меня и Джека, а на спине будем я и Аджай! Три "Джей"! Втрое круче! Отпад! 0x5ADA298A 317654 Аджай: "Аджай" начинается с "А". 0x3F7486B9 317696 Аджай: Золотому пути. 0xA110131A 317697 Хёрк: Золотому пути. Точно. 0xC4BC506A 318568 Ракшасы: Склад с материалами заминирован! 0x13D1450D 318569 Ракшасы: Они собираются взорвать наш склад! 0xF304AC13 318570 Ракшасы: На складе установлено взрывное устройство! 0xE3A9D179 318571 Ракшасы: Срочно займитесь складом, он заминирован! 0xCFE946A3 318572 Ракшасы: Бомба на складе, повторяю: бомба на складе! 0x45F2DBEB 318577 Ракшасы: Станок заминирован! 0x5B842EB3 318578 Ракшасы: Станок заминирован! 0xB2E78B86 318579 Ракшасы: Печатный станок заминирован! 0xFACBD958 318580 Ракшасы: Взрывчатка на станке. 0x1A1E3046 318581 Ракшасы: Печатный станок заминирован! 0x0AB34D2C 318587 Ракшасы: Золотой путь решил подорвать радиовышку! 0x26F3DAF6 318588 Ракшасы: Радиовышка заминирована! 0xCF907FC3 318589 Ракшасы: Поторопитесь, радиовышка в опасности! 0xD1E68A9B 318590 Ракшасы: Срочно разминировать радиовышку! 0x31336385 318591 Ракшасы: На радиовышке установили бомбу. 0x5EAF54F3 318635 Золотой путь: Бомба на складе пропагандистов. 0x1683062D 318636 Золотой путь: Хороший заряд - и никакого склада. 0xFFE0A318 318637 Золотой путь: Конец пропаганде. Заряд установлен. 0xE1965640 318638 Золотой путь: Взорвем эту пропагандистскую муть. 0x0143BF5E 318639 Золотой путь: Склад с плакатами заминирован. 0x23D8A0B6 318661 Золотой путь: На станке установлена бомба. 0x3DAE55EE 318662 Золотой путь: Печатный станок будет взорван. 0xD4CDF0DB 318663 Золотой путь: Бомба на печатном станке! 0x5438280D 318664 Золотой путь: Заряд на печатном станке! 0xB4EDC113 318665 Золотой путь: Печатный станок заминирован! 0xA440BC79 318675 Золотой путь: На радиовышке установлен заряд. 0x70A97D70 318676 Золотой путь: Вышка заминирована. 0x99CAD845 318677 Золотой путь: Мы заминировали радиовышку! 0x87BC2D1D 318678 Золотой путь: Вышка заминирована. 0x6769C403 318679 Золотой путь: На радиовышке установлена бомба. 0x83BD9CA5 318691 Ракшия: Ничего не понравилось? И продать нечего? Не беда. Как тебе название: "Ялунг и ненасытные"? Сейчас как раз дописываю. 0xF6BE4EFC 318697 Ракшия: Спасибо, что зашел. Хоть и не поторговали, но ты подарил мне идею для моей книги, "Блудливый иностранец". "Он направился к выходу, но в покачивании его задницы она увидела обещание. Обещание вернуться." 0xD348950D 318703 Ракшия: Слушай, раз уж ничего не купил, может дашь совет? Хочу назвать свой последний шедевр "Член Калинага", как думаешь, покатит? Сестры говорят, название отстой, а мне нравится. 0x475CC47D 318709 Ракшия: Нет сделки - нет и истории. А хорошая была бы история, лучшая из "Жары безумных киратцев". Ну, может потом. 0xF45D141E 318715 Ракшия: Ну, раз уж ты не хочешь торговать, может, поможешь выбрать название для новой книги? Что лучше: "Жена всего Кирата" или "Мой первый слон"? 0xB20F2A49 318728 Ракшия: Добро пожаловать! Надеюсь, ты найдешь здесь все, что нужно. Кажется, мои сестры пытались тебе впарить свои книжки, "Мой маленький кукри" и все такое. Но у меня в магазине этой чуши нет! 0xEC844F68 318734 Ракшия: Эй, был в магазине моей сестры? Что там она пишет? Персонажи у нее просто никакие! Ни страсти, ничего! Вот, почитай лучше "Аналы Банапура". 0xC8151A15 318740 Ракшия: Тебя подослала моя сестра? У нее нет таланта, только воровать и может! Скажи, что я пишу "Спелеологию в священных пещерах", пусть попробует украсть! 0xDFD5A366 318746 Ракшия: Эй, был в магазине моей сестры? Она врет, "Тук-тук чавк-чавк" - моя идея, а не ее! Она там участвовала, но название мое! 0x0A5BECE3 318752 Ракшия: Добро пожаловать в лучший магазин этой страны! Я тут как раз фанфик дописываю, "Монах и шаловливая макака". 0x1282B795 318776 Ракшия: С тобой приятно иметь дело. Все проще, чем пытаться продать свои фанфики. Хотя вот "Яйца отвращения" просто смели. Люди любят истории про монстров. 0x19D7A15C 318782 Ракшия: Отличная сделка, спасибо! Приходи еще, последняя глава "Трепещущего храма" почти закончена. Дам посмотреть. 0xC70CF810 318788 Ракшия: Ты уже уходишь? А я собиралась почитать тебе "Упс, не та пещера!" Ну, может в другой раз. 0xAAD6713F 318794 Ракшия: Спасибо! Кстати, ты подарил мне идею! Как раз был нужен герой для "Игр с Полом". Твоя улыбка, глаза… Сами боги послали мне тебя для вдохновения! 0x7183B688 318800 Ракшия: Спасибо тебе! О, идея! "Лонгин и алмазная шахта". Вроде как четки из бриллиантов, только для другого. Лонгин зовет их своими маленькими грешками и… хм… использует нетрадиционно. 0x695AEDFE 318806 Ракшия: Спасибо, что зашел. Мне пора дописывать новый фанфик, "Пэйган и Ишвари: Золотой путь к экстазу". Романтика… Меньше подробностей, чем у сестер, но тебе понравится. 0xB8965087 318976 Ты поосторожней. Часть оружия может быть снята с предохранителей. 0xC6272C3A 318977 Идиоты. 0xD58B19C0 319023 Аджай: Спрячьтесь, Армия идет в атаку. 0x8ECCBE8C 319027 Аджай, они на подходе. В ящиках есть оружие. 0xFEA64A03 319030 Армия Короля. Стоять насмерть. 0x97D78FCD 319032 Идут! Идут! 0xA1403F83 319134 Взрываю. 0x3692E60B 319135 Бомба пошла. 0xB85B0EC2 319136 Подрываю! 0x2F89D74A 319137 Подрываю! 0x93765D01 319139 Есть заряд. 0x04A48489 319140 Еще одна бомба. 0x8A6D6C40 319141 Готов подрывать. 0x1DBFB5C8 319142 Так. Готово! 0xC52CFA87 319144 Заряд обезвредили? 0x52FE230F 319145 Кто разминировал?! 0xDC37CBC6 319146 Я же все подготовил… 0x4BE5124E 319147 Как не заряжено?! 0x697E0DA6 319159 Аджай! 0x17CF711B 319161 Ты все-таки здесь… 0x70653CE7 319163 Скорей сюда! 0x0ED4405A 319165 Аджай, времени мало. 0xF7FD2028 319166 Аджай: В чем дело? 0x894C5C95 319168 Аджай: Что там? 0xEEE61169 319170 Аджай: Да? 0x90576DD4 319171 Помоги обезвредить бомбы. 0x3D621479 319173 Обезвредишь заряд? Армия хочет взорвать все, что у нас осталось. 0x43D368C4 319175 Они хотят взорвать наши припасы, их надо разминировать. 0x24792538 319177 Нужно обезвредить взрывчатку, тогда мы сможем продолжить сражаться. 0xBF52A61E 319368 Как здорово. 0xDE39B724 319507 Раджи уже ждет тебя внутри 0xB993FAD8 319515 А, сын великого Мохана. Сабал сказал, что ты готов узнать, чему служил твой отец. 0x937CC32C 319555 Мы говорим с духами. Твой отец понимал и вдохновлял других своими делами. Обдумай то, что ты видел. 0xFF004CF1 319629 Она создание богов. Не тронь ее. 0x6164D952 319630 Лучше убей меня вместо нее. Не тронь Тарун Матару. 0xFFE7F4DC 319636 Ты спас нас. Ты прямо как отец, Аджай. 0x7898503E 319637 Спасибо. Аджай. Спасибо. 0xE6FCC59D 319638 Тебя послали нам боги. 0xA8988140 319640 Помните. Вот что бывает, когда люди забывают богов. 0x36FC14E3 319641 Аджай. Могло быть еще хуже. Спасибо. 0xB183B001 319642 Без тебя мы бы пропали. Спасибо. 0xC9BB52C1 319643 Они вошли внутрь! 0xCADDB94D 319657 Аджай: Сабал, я здесь, но поля тут нет. 0xAD77F4B1 319658 Сабал: Все в порядке, брат, это то место. Поговори с людьми в фермерском доме. 0xFB0EE4AB 319660 Аджай, Сабал сказал, что ты придешь. Нас ждет хороший бой. Подыщи себе что-нибудь. У нас тут на любой вкус найдется. 0x8B641024 319663 Странный выбор, ну да ладно. Иди, потренируйся вон там. 0x0B7670DF 319684 Амита послала нас помочь. 0x75C70C62 319685 Противник приближается. Мы готовы. 0xDB76A1A1 319699 С севера подходят солдаты. 0xA5C7DD1C 319700 Армия идет с севера. 0xC26D90E0 319701 Армия идет с юга. 0xBCDCEC5D 319702 Солдаты на юге. 0xE940C323 319703 Они идут с востока. 0x97F1BF9E 319704 Солдаты на востоке 0xF05BF262 319705 Армия идет с запада. 0x8EEA8EDF 319706 Солдаты подходят с запада. 0xB2012C79 319709 Аджай: Амита. 0xC26BD8F6 319714 Аджай: Сабал. 0x992C7FBA 319717 Аджай: Сабал. 0xE9468B35 319761 Аджай: Сабал. 0xC285312F 319811 Все горит, помоги людям выбраться. 0xDB79B843 319812 Не спи, надо людей спасать. 0x451D2DE0 319813 Помоги нам или погибнут люди! 0xD0C24753 319848 Так все, что не дает ему убить нас - этот грошовый замок? 0x57BDE3B1 319849 Заткнись. Вдруг он тебя поймет. 0xE8640EEB 320089 Думаешь, готов сразиться на арене? 0x0107ABDE 320092 Я живу дракой. Единственное достойное занятие. 0x492BF900 320095 Могу шепнуть пару слов о боевых медоедах. 0x245234AF 320154 Я и не думала, что ты столько протянешь. Но ты не очень-то радуйся, рано или поздно арена убивает каждого. 0x3A24C1F7 320157 Эх, а неплохо было бы увидеть на арене Пэйгана Мина против тебя. Я бы поставила на тебя! 0xD34764C2 320160 Будь осторожней. Я слышала, следующую партию зверей специально натаскивают на людей. 0xFF07F318 320178 Что грустный такой? Ставка не сыграла? Может, тебе лучше держаться от арены подальше. 0x1FD21A06 320181 Может, тебе поискать арену для новичков? Щенки там, двенадцатилетние гвардейцы, деревянные мечи… 0x0F7F676C 320184 Знаешь, а это ведь настоящие звери. Они опасны и хотят тебя убить. Ты точно это понимаешь? 0x475335B2 320202 А, маленький везунчик. Ну, будем надеяться, что тебе повезет снова, и соперники будут сплошь больные и раненые. 0xAE309087 320205 Может, тебе пора завязать с ареной? Ну, знаешь, пока руки-ноги еще на месте. 0xB04665DF 320208 Может, тебе в лесу потренироваться, на белках? А, нет, они слишком быстрые. Деревья, вот! 0x50938CC1 320414 По-моему, ты не создан для арены. Может, твое призвание - помогать другим бойцам? Ну, массаж, например. 0x72089329 320417 Или, скажем, тряпки держать наготове, чтоб бойцам было, чем кровь утереть? 0x6C7E6671 320420 Я слышала, на арене пригодится человек, подбирающий выбитые зубы. 0xF5908FE6 320426 Ты выжил?! М-да, теперь я должна брату пару рупий. Ну, может быть, еще повезет. 0x21794EEF 320429 Ты уверен, что у тебя лишних дырок на теле не появилось? Кровь не течет? 0xC81AEBDA 320432 Может, тебе взять пару кукри и начать просто махать руками? Вдруг хоть так попадешь в кого-нибудь. 0x851DC344 320450 А ты отлично дерешься! Прямо как настоящий Калинаг! Скорость, ярость… 0x05E81B92 320453 Не всем нравится, что ты побеждаешь. Готовься, тебе теперь туго придется. 0xE53DF28C 320456 Ты - новая надежда Кирата! Не подведи нас! Продолжай сражаться, и может однажды твоя храбрость перейдет к нам. 0xD66C1E82 320474 Вижу, ты не стесняешься своих шрамов. Это правильно, каждый из них - это память. Шрамы дают силу идти вперед. 0x36B9F79C 320477 Признаться, я не верила, что ты долго протянешь на арене, но ты бьешься, вкладывая всю душу. Это даст тебе шанс выжить. 0x1422E874 320480 Знаешь, а вот я бы на твоем месте не старалась словить телом все пули. 0xA8CEA3BB 320638 О, я видел тебя на арене! Как тебя зовут? 0x8A55BC53 320641 Я ставил против тебя на арене. Похоже, лучше ставить на тебя. 0x9423490B 320644 На арене ты выглядел испуганным, но справился отлично. 0x0A541D2C 320650 Похоже, на арене тебе делать нечего! Ты хоть раз медоеда-то бил? 0xE337B819 320653 Да в Кирате даже новорожденные козлята лучше сражаются! 0xAB1BEAC7 320656 Ну, ничего, Может быть, арена - это просто не твое. Попробуй что-нибудь другое, вязать, например. 0x4BCE03D9 320662 Ты лучший из всех, кого я видел на арене! Что дальше? Похоже, ты можешь просто придти во дворец Пэйгана, раскидать всю гвардию одной левой и убить его! 0x5B637EB3 320665 Слушай, у меня тут сосед украл двух коз. Говорит, я ему был должен, уже пару лет как… А, неважно, неважно. В общем, ты можешь его побить? 0x7723E969 320668 Ты настоящий боец! А можешь и меня научить? Я хочу крушить врагов, как ты! 0x9E404C5C 320710 Не задавайся. Пару-тройку боев любой выиграть может. 0x8036B904 320713 Ну, похоже, что все пальцы у тебя на месте. Думаю, раз так, тебя можно считать победителем. 0x60E3501A 320716 Я ставил против тебя, так что ты должен мне пятьдесят рупий. В следующий раз поставлю против тебя сотню. Поделюсь с тобой, если выживешь. Хотя я сомневаюсь. 0xEECD00FE 320894 Завещание написал? Кстати, на арене надо убивать врагов, а не грушей работать. 0xF0BBF5A6 320897 Не могу видеть, как люди страдают. Может, остановишься, пока жив? 0x19D85093 320900 Хочешь умереть, что ли? Видимо, хочешь, иначе зачем такому, как ты, лезть на арену. 0x128D465A 320906 Ты, конечно, чудом избежал смерти, но медаль тебе за это вряд ли дадут. 0xFBEEE36F 320909 Я привел сюда сына, чтобы он увидел воинов. А ты - просто мышь, старающаяся не попасться под ноги. 0xE5981637 320912 Да ты же просто слабак! Облезлая шавка, подбирающая объедки! Дерись, как мужчина! 0xCEB545F4 320930 Мой друг говорил, что ты бьешься все лучше, но я думал, он с кем-то тебя перепутал. Оказывается, я ошибался. 0x2E60ACEA 320933 Продолжай, пока можешь, пока дух бойца силен в тебе. Старость подкрадется незаметно, и с ней уже не сразишься. 0x3ECDD180 320936 Так ты победил свой страх? Это самый страшный противник воина, я рад, что тебе оказалось под силу одолеть его. 0x054DFF29 320954 Теперь ты похож не человека, готового умереть сражаясь, а не на коленях. 0x43BA25C5 320957 Тебе не хватает скорости. Попробуй взбежать на гору спиной вперед. Все великие бойцы так тренируются. 0x5DCCD09D 320960 Может, поставить на тебя? Хотя, если ты погибнешь, мне будет как-то неудобно. 0x19365167 320978 И Нур, и Пол заставляют всех растить мак, они - ядовитые змеи. Может, хоть друг друга покусают, и избавят нас от бед. 0x0740A43F 320981 Я однажды видела Нур. До чего она красива! Но Ялунг, говорят, тоже является в прекрасном обличье... Всякого надо судить по делам. 0xEE23010A 320984 Говорят, Нур вышла против трех волков и убила их. Чушь! Что она, воин-калинаг, что ли? 0x0B71271B 321002 В Золотой путь прибыли свежие силы. Мы учли ошибки прошлого, и теперь побеждаем. 0x2731B0C1 321005 Молодым бойцам потребуется время, чтобы обрести уверенность и сноровку, привыкнуть к ужасам войны; но им придется, ведь на кону - судьба Кирата. 0xCE5215F4 321008 У нас два вождя. И каждый видит будущее по-своему. Они верны делу, но две головы - не всегда лучше, чем одна. 0x1F99FF49 321038 Прошлой ночью я видела во сне ведьму, чьи волосы горели ярче солнца. 0xF6FA5A7C 321041 Она могла подчинять чужой разум, и сожрала всех жителей долины. Их тела были невредимы, но души… 0xE88CAF24 321044 Люди ходили, и говорили, как и раньше, но свет в них угас. вздрагивает Ладно, это лишь сон. 0xE7B53564 321074 Мы ненавидим это место. Раньше оно было прекрасно… Но Де Плер изуродовал его. 0x0ED69051 321077 Не надо было говорить об этом. У Де Плера всюду уши. Он казнит и за меньшее. 0x46FAC28F 321080 Но если ты живешь в постоянном страхе, красота мира тускнеет. 0x8B8DAE39 321110 А ты бьешься не так плохо, как раньше. 0xA7CD39E3 321113 Думаю, я бы тебя убила. 0x4718D0FD 321116 Сколько поставишь на то, что я свалю тебя одним ударом? 0x662892F1 321122 Тебе здорово досталось. Даже мне больно было. 0xE806C215 321125 Уклоняйся. Сил тебе не хватает, так работай мозгами. 0xF670374D 321128 Ты хочешь и дальше биться на арене? Может, просто посмотришь и послушаешь советы? 0x1F139278 321134 Невероятный бой. Не могу поверить, что это ты. 0xCCF3FBAD 321137 Ты такой сильный. У меня мурашки по коже. 0x2C2612B3 321140 Что будешь делать дальше? Ты стал лучшим на арене. Кому теперь бросишь вызов? 0x3C8B6FD9 321182 Растешь, братишка. И ты точно еще жив. 0x10CBF803 321185 А ты сюда не играть пришел, да? Продолжай, и станешь еще круче. 0xF9A85D36 321188 Крови в этот раз меньше. Ты становишься сильнее. 0xE7DEA86E 321367 Не суйся на арену. Попробуй горшки лепить. Как раз по тебе занятие. 0x070B4170 321370 Ты мазохист? Поэтому и притворяешься куском мяса на псарне? 0x41FC9B9C 321373 Если тебе нравится подыхать на арене, что ж... Против никто не будет. 0x7A7CB535 321379 Тебе хватает духа и мужества, чтобы терпеть боль. А ты видел Маску? Он настоящий воин. 0x6AD1C85F 321382 Отдохни, подлечись немного. По тебе будто слон прошел. 0xEA241089 321385 Может, в следующий раз возьмешь пушку помощнее? Без нее у тебя шансов мало. 0x5F8A6EC4 321415 Друг сказал, что тебя убьют, но я все равно сделал ставку. Спасибо! 0xB6E9CBF1 321418 С каждым боем ты все лучше и лучше. Может, покажешь пару приемов? 0x9AA95C2B 321421 Эй, да арена - это пара пустяков. Просто заходишь и бьешь зверье по мордасам. Я в этом вообще спец. 0x0347B5BC 321439 По-моему, это был твой лучший бой. Мне даже немного понравилось. 0x1D3140E4 321442 А ты подсел на эти драки, да? Это единственное объяснение твоей тяги к получению тумаков. 0xFDE4A9FA 321445 Неплохой бой. Может, я скоро начну на тебя ставить... понемножку. 0x6F129F1D 321543 Значит, шерпа мертв. Говорят, его убили. Кто - неизвестно, но явно не из наших. Мы все тут его любили. 0xE13CCFF9 321546 Это большая потеря для всех, особенно для его сестер. Как мне жалко этих бедняжек. Они все так же торгуют и улыбаются покупателям, но сердца их разбиты. 0xFF4A3AA1 321549 Я верю, скоро мы все-таки выясним, кто убил шерпу, и тогда… Берегись! 0x5492B1B4 321567 Нет, ну не пойман - не вор, конечно, но что-то слишком часто люди жалуются, что кто-то здесь все растения порубил. 0x78D2266E 321570 Люди этими травами лечатся, едят их, и тут вдруг появляешься ты, весь такой с огромным кукри и полным рюкзаком цветов… 0x91B1835B 321573 Если увидишь, как кто-нибудь все здесь рубит, попроси его и нам немного оставить, ладно? 0x40A9B303 321591 Теперь понятно, какую судьбу готовил Пэйган Кирату. Руины городов, горы трупов и реки крови. 0xA9CA1636 321594 Что теперь будет делать Пэйган? Вернется довершить начатое, но тогда у нас не будет шансов. 0xB7BCE36E 321597 Я видела, как ты выходил из пылающего здания с Бхадрой на руках. Ты спас ей жизнь. Ты герой, Аджай, и Кират у тебя в долгу. 0xC2C05E9D 321603 Интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем место де Плера займет очередной пресыщенный американец. 0x2215B783 321606 Де Плер мертв, но вряд ли его место долго будет пустовать. Всегда найдется какой-нибудь очередной богатый извращенец. 0x32B8CAE9 321609 И почему бы людям просто не заниматься своим делом? 0x57690A70 321615 Ты – не просто чужак. Я думаю, все поняли это в тот день на Арене. Ты бился храбро и проявил беспримерную отвагу. 0x119ED09C 321618 Арена – театр ужаса и смерти. Нур знала в этом толк – и всем бойцам грозила неминуемая гибель. 0x0FE825C4 321621 Ты был голым? Неудобно, должно быть. То… есть… ты же мог… ну… пораниться. 0xF79BF806 321627 Я слышала, ты встречал загадочных киратских охотников. 0xE9ED0D5E 321630 Ходят слухи, что они знают язык зверей и умеют разговаривать с ними, а еще растворяться в воздухе. 0x0938E440 321633 А еще говорят, что среди них совсем нет женщин, а размножаются они силой воли. 0x51B9CBF4 321639 Так Нур съели ее же звери? Так романтично, что даже не верится! 0xB8DA6EC1 321642 Но люди говорят, что так и было. Не могут же все врать? А ты видел? Крови много было? Ненавижу кровь. 0x949AF91B 321645 Кстати, и зверям это наверняка вредно. У нее еще и бордель был. Кому пойдет на пользу столь… непристойная пища. 0x3AB3835F 321651 Разве обязательно было взрывать храм? Я не солдат, но знаю, что война – это жестокость и хаос. И все же храм был так важен для нас… 0x5325FEBC 321657 Это был один из самых красивых храмов Кирата. Прекрасный лотос в озере спокойствия. Другого такого места в стране нет. Надеюсь, его скоро восстановят. 0x64E26D6F 321663 Поверить не могу, что храм разрушен. Я знаю, что он был осквернен гнусными делами Пэйгана. 0xE417B5B9 321666 Но его же можно было очистить. Молитвы, ритуалы... А теперь это просто груда камней. 0x0D74108C 321669 Но наша вера сильна, и это главное. Боги не в храмах, они повсюду вокруг нас. 0x4D530BE4 321675 Калинаги – свирепые воины. Они живут в царстве грез, их окутывает тайна… Юма пыталась убить тебя с помощью их искусства. 0xAD86E2FA 321678 Я верю в Калинагов, но не верю, что они у Юмы на побегушках. Древний народ слишком горд и силен для этого. 0x77B4ABC1 321681 Отличная работа. Все сообщники Пэйгана убиты, как и его охрана. Пора заняться им самим. 0xF3D70CCA 321687 Как ты это сделал? Как сбежал из тюрьмы? Никому еще это не удавалось. 0x2A61919F 321690 Ты наполовину орел? Или, может, просто подкупил стражника? Никто еще не сбегал из тюрьмы! Или… Это был не побег? 0x341764C7 321693 Может, тебя просто отпустили. И сейчас они следят за тобой! Так, знаешь, мне, пожалуй, пора идти, еще столько дел… 0xF1345628 321699 Ты! Это ты убил Амиту, ублюдок! Зачем?! Она столько для нас сделала, она помогала Кирату идти вперед! 0x11E1BF36 321702 Ты представляешь, что она значила для всех женщин Кирата? Нет, конечно, ты об этом даже и не думал. 0x014CC25C 321705 В следующий раз, когда захочешь поиграть в бога, попробуй хоть иногда думать. Будь ты проклят, подлый убийца! 0xA00335B7 321711 Это ты убил Сабала? Я не могу сказать это в полный голос, но спасибо тебе. 0xBE75C0EF 321714 Он был ужасным человеком. Почему-то он считал, что знает, как женщины должны жить и как себя вести… Это не его дело! 0x5EA029F1 321717 Он был симпатичным, но от этого еще более опасным. Хорошо, что его нет. 0x624DC341 321723 Интересно, будет ли кто-нибудь сожалеть о Пэйгане. 0x8B2E6674 321726 Вряд ли кто будет о нем плакать. Ну, если и будут, то не о нем, а о том, что от него можно было получить. 0x0BDBBEA2 321729 Если некому тебя даже оплакать, значит твоя жалкая жизнь прошла впустую. Согласен? 0xE68B80F1 321735 Хм, Пол вас подстерегал? Он, похоже, хотел тебя убить. Он – очень коварный и опасный враг. 0xCACB172B 321738 Так эти воины – не сказка? Они стреляют из луков и прячутся в тенях. Они скрытны и терпеливы. 0x2A1EFE35 321741 Золотой путь рассчитывает победить, но не может толком спрятать свой лагерь – Пол нашел его без труда. 0x977A41B0 321747 Боги покинули нас! Я чтила их всю жизнь, выполнял все ритуалы, читала молитвы. Это другие, нечестивые люди отвратили от нас богов! 0x890CB4E8 321750 Хемиш изменяет жене, его жена крадет у пекаря… Никто не чтит законы богов! И вот что из этого вышло… 0x69D95DF6 321753 Это знак, это знамение! Если мы не станем вновь следовать заветам богов, все станет еще хуже! 0x69C25E99 321759 Де Плер мертв? Не верю. Ты видел его труп? Лично я – нет. И не только я. 0x80A1FBAC 321762 Где доказательства его смерти? Мы ведь не видели трупа! 0xACE16C76 321765 А если нам и покажут труп, то кто поручится, что это его труп? Может, слухи о его смерти – злая шутка? 0xF981F84A 321771 Ты прошел Арену! Но если бы только Чудесный Тигр Баджи все еще бился, ты бы не выжил. 0x10E25D7F 321774 Ах, Баджи, Баджи. Он разрывал людей и зверей в клочья. И тебя бы тоже разорвал, не сомневаюсь. 0xC78F4818 321777 Он теперь на пенсии. Ушел в леса непобежденным - никто не отобрал его корону. Благодари богов, что век его царствия кончился до тебя. 0x4C348568 321783 Говорят, ты сражался с тайным врагом… С нелюдьми. 0x5C99F802 321786 Говорят, они метают стрелы из рук и говорят на языке зверей. Никто их не видел. 0x14B5AADC 321789 Я думала, они – выдумка. Но ты с ними бился. Значит, это правда. 0xFDD60FE9 321795 Надеюсь, Арену не закроют после смерти Нур. А то и расслабиться-то негде будет после трудного дня. 0xE3A0FAB1 321798 Обожаю смотреть, как звери рвут кого-нибудь на части. beat Говорят, с Нур случилось то же самое. 0x037513AF 321801 Жаль, я этого не видела. Нур разорвали на ее же Арене! beat А когда следующий бой? 0x0C77F2C5 321807 Храм спасен. Кира благословила нас. Она увидела смирение мое - больше люди исчезать не будут. 0x4A802829 321810 Но если бы храм уничтожили, это привело бы Кират в чувство. Страна скатывается в средневековье. Тарун Матара, подумать только. 0x54F6DD71 321813 Если бы все следовали ритуалам и писаниям, как я, беды бы не случилось. Что ж, буду вдохновлять убогих своим примером. 0x21EE0C47 321819 Жаль, что храм не уничтожили. Может, это остановило бы Сабала и этот его дикий культ. 0x3F98F91F 321822 А, кого я обманываю? Храмом больше, храмом меньше… это для него – сущие пустяки. 0xD6FB5C2A 321825 Иногда кажется, что в этой войне проиграют все. 0x91D5EF9E 321831 Мне всегда было жаль Юму - она росла в тени Пэйгана, и он держал ее на коротком поводке. 0x71000680 321834 Пэйган не в состоянии вырастить самостоятельную зрелую личность. 0x61AD7BEA 321837 Неудивительно, что она пала во тьму. Бедная девочка была обречена. Смерть стала для нее избавлением. 0x083B0609 321843 Ты сбежал из тюрьмы. Раньше никто этого не мог. Похоже, тебе покровительствуют сами боги. 0x164DF351 321846 Для богов все возможно. Должно быть, у тебя особая судьба. 0xF6981A4F 321849 Ты мне особо набожным не кажешься. Но все течет, все меняется. Боги точно вмешались в твою судьбу, ведь твой побег - чудо. 0x560E84FC 321855 Значит, Амиты – нашей единственной надежды – больше нет. Теперь Сабал вернет нас в жестокое средневековье. 0xB6DB6DE2 321858 Ты знаешь, что он делает? Забирает жизнь молодых женщин, превращая их в Тарун Матару – мертвый символ, бездыханную вещь. 0xA6761088 321861 Не ему решать, как нам жить! Амита хотела вернуть нам свободу! Так мы ее себе и вернем. 0x32DCA62C 321867 Мне будет не хватать Сабала. Я знаю, его не любили - но он был прав. Мы должны вернуться к своим корням. 0xDBBF0319 321870 Сабал был нашей надеждой. При Амите мы потеряем веру, путь, традиции. 0xF7FF94C3 321873 Я скорблю по нему. Другие нет, а я да. Страшно подумать, каким путем поведет нас Амита. Боги проклянут нас. 0x711B05EF 321879 Слава Кире, Пэйган мертв! Я даже представить не могу, во что бы он превратил Кират! 0x9878A0DA 321882 Он был чужаком, не любил наш народ. Из него такой же король, как танцор из кастрированного яка. 0x860E5582 321885 Пэйган мертв! Теперь страна поднимется. Но сейчас она на самом дне. 0x37F7DC6C 321891 Сказки про диких охотников придуманы для детей, чтобы они безропотно чистили хлевы. 0x1BB74BB6 321894 Дескать, меткие лучники, появляются из ниоткуда, говорят со зверями… ну точно, сказки. 0xF2D4EE83 321897 Ты же с ними встречался, сражался - и что же, легенды не врут? Врут, конечно. Ни один разумный человек не поверит в это. 0x3F83FA70 321927 Ты и правда сбил кого-то из армии короля? Надеюсь, ты убедился, что они точно мертвы. 0x1D18E598 321930 Люди часто ошибаются, думая, что они убили кого-то. Никто никогда не проверяет. Вдруг те солдаты всего лишь ранены? 0x036E10C0 321933 Я бы на твоем месте еще пару раз по ним проехалась, чтоб уж в кровавое месиво. 0xA221E72B 321963 Грабить мертвецов - это как украсть пудинг у ребенка. Легко, конечно, но в этом нет чести. 0x42F40E35 321966 Боги запретили нам красть. Солдаты говорят, что идет война, и им пригодится все, что найдется. Но это не так. 0x5259735F 321969 Чти богов, и они воздадут тебе. Так же, как боги дают пудинг детям, они и тебя обеспечат всем необходимым. 0x66DBBC9C 322011 Говорят, что когда-то Ялунг бился здесь с Банашуром, когда Банапур еще не был построен. Его огненный меч разрубал все. История повторяется. 0x4440A374 322014 Бхадре очень повезло, что ты спас ее. Она добра, как никто в этом жестоком мире. Защищай ее, прошу. 0x5A36562C 322017 Ты понимал, что здание вот-вот обрушится, когда спасал Бхадру? У меня кровь в жилах застыла. 0xC366586F 322023 Так что, этот дегенерат мертв? Де Плер, я имею в виду. Что ж, отлились кошке мышкины слезки. 0xDD10AD37 322026 Удивительно, что он прожил так долго. Обычно подобная жестокость быстро пожирает сама себя. 0x3DC54429 322029 Интересно, а его жестокая смерть понравилась ему также, как его жестокая жизнь? 0xB355F319 322035 Киратцы не доверяют чужакам, да и можно ли нас винить? Но ты заслужил доверие в бою на арене. 0xFB79A1C7 322038 Не обращай внимания на все, что в тебя бросали. Убей Пэйгана, и люди забросают тебя лепестками роз. 0x1BAC48D9 322041 Думаю, Нур хотела, чтобы ты выиграл, просто испытывала тебя, не знаю почему. Мне кажется, она бы не дала тебе умереть на арене. 0x0128AE99 322047 И каково это - биться с охотниками? Мы только сказки про них слышали. 0xE84B0BAC 322050 Мол, они растворяются в воздухе, не стареют, говорят со зверями… 0xA0675972 322053 Или они - призраки, души воинов, что пали в битвах незапамятных эпох… Итак, они существуют? 0x501FCD06 322059 Нур мертва, погибла на Арене. Туда ей и дорога. 0x7C5F5ADC 322062 Жаль, что я не видел. Толпа в тот день получила такое зрелище, о котором даже не мечтала.laugh. 0x953CFFE9 322065 Мы все пришли туда, чтобы увидеть кровь - но смотреть, как истекает кровью Нур… Это было что-то! 0xD054F204 322071 Еще один храм разрушен. Я грущу, но уже не удивляюсь… 0x30811B1A 322074 Это место все равно останется священным, что бы ни случилось, пусть даже пройдут сотни лет, мы все равно восстановим здесь храм. 0xBEAF4BFE 322077 Пэйган с самого начала собирался разрушить этот храм, я уверен в этом. 0x6B9FE3AF 322083 Многим будет не хватать храма. Он был здесь с тех пор, как... с тех пор… да он, по-моему, всегда был здесь. 0xE5B1B34B 322086 Но Кира учит нас не привязываться к вещам мира сего, пусть даже и святым, ибо не так достигают просветления. 0xFBC74613 322089 Богиня не поклонялась в храме. Тот, кто потерялся, должен найти свой путь. 0xA0D9BEA6 322095 Юма и правда отравила тебя? Злобная и хитрая тварь! Настоящая змея! 0x49BA1B93 322098 У каждого из людей Пэйгана свои таланты. У Юмы - иллюзии и предательство. Без нее тут будто туман развеялся. 0x9A5A7246 322101 Теперь ты можешь убить и самого Пэйгана, да? Прошу, не медли! Покончи с ним, дай нам снова жить привычной жизнью. 0xCF57DB4B 322107 Как ты сбежал из тюрьмы? Вскарабкался по стене? Ты что, человек-паукообразная обезьяна? 0x2F823255 322110 Все говорят, что из Дургеша можно выйти только одним способом - вперед ногами. 0x3F2F4F3F 322113 Думаю, там есть время для медитации. И привязываться там особо не к чему.beat Нет, нет, Дургеш - много хуже смерти. 0x7A8F9B58 322119 Один против стольких врагов… Ты воистину отважен. Глуповат, пожалуй, но отважен. 0x6A22E632 322122 Надеюсь, кто-нибудь осквернит статую Пэйгана. Кстати, тут бы и слон не помешал. 0x466271E8 322125 Кират найдет применение этой крепости. Будем помнить, что мы потеряли в войне. 0xAF01D4DD 322131 Война окончена? Думаю, не сразу мы привыкнем к этой мысли. 0xB1772185 322134 Может, нам переплавить статую Пэйгана и отлить твою статую? Что скажешь? 0x51A2C89B 322137 Я шучу. Ты для этого слишком скромен. Конечно. 0xFA0C7DD0 322143 Пэйган мертв! Он требовал, чтобы мы называли его королем. Вот же мешок ячнего дерьма! 0xE47A8888 322146 Я вообще не понимаю, зачем он хотел быть королем нашей страны. Ему же на народ плевать было. 0x04AF6196 322149 В наше время завоевывать страны уже не модно. Так что и Пэйган вышел из моды... Сразу в расход. 0x0B0135B3 322155 Повстанцы построили лагерь в проклятом месте. Старейшины предупреждали, но что толку... 0x2741A269 322158 Научись стрелять из лука. Сражайся, как настоящий охотник. 0xCE22075C 322161 Лес просто кишит волками. Жуткие, злобные отвратительные звери! 0x586BEB1A 322239 Старуха Айра пошла собирать свои травы и овощи, но оказалось, что кто-то уже собрал их до нее. 0x7AF0F4F2 322242 Для нас они кажутся просто быльем, сорной травой, которой везде полно. Но на самом деле это огородик старой Айры. 0x648601AA 322245 Тот, кто все срезал, мог этого не знать. Если бы они знали, что уничтожают сад бедной старушки, они бы не сделали этого. 0x0D107C49 322263 Я видел - ты убил шерпу. Ты меня не заметил. Не важно, что я делал там - поговорим о тебе. 0xEDC59557 322266 Шерпа был с приветом, ага. Да и вся семейка у него такая. Но это не повод его убивать. 0xFD68E83D 322269 Чудаки - приправа к жизни. Что-то вроде карри. Но карри с годами теряет свою силу, а чудаки остаются чудаками. До тех пор, пока их не убивают. 0xFCA3D3FE 322275 Ха! Так просто нас не уничтожить! Даже если они растерзают нас всех на части - наш дух не погибнет, и мы восстанем вновь! 0x1C763AE0 322278 Знаешь про Ялунга? Однажды великий бог Банашур растерзал его, прожевал и выплюнул - а Ялунгу хоть бы хны. 0x0CDB478A 322281 Вот и мы так. Мы, конечно, подобрее Ялунга, но так же любим драйв. 0x17551277 322287 Мы слышали о том, что там происходило. Де Плер был упырем – его на нас сам Ялунг наслал, должно быть. 0x0923E72F 322290 Мою племянницу забрали люди Де Плера. Надеюсь, она хотя бы умерла быстро. Таких мук и представить себе нельзя. 0xE040421A 322293 Ты уверен, что убил Де Плера? Он был демоном, а демоны восстают из ада. Возможно, мы его еще увидим. 0xAD94B061 322299 Эй, спасибо хотел сказать, приятель. Я поставил на тебя на Арене Нур. Ты победил - ну, похоже, жена получит второй тук-тук, который она просила! 0xB3E24539 322302 Я тут подумал, если ты планируешь этим заняться дальше, дай знать. Прибыль - шестьдесят на сорок. 0x5337AC27 322305 Мне еще крышу чинить надо, и двух детишек в колледж бы отправить после войны. Шестьдесят на сорок - не так уж плохо. 0xCC00D5C0 322311 Эти парни в капюшонах быстрее и опаснее солдат Мина. И говорят со зверями. 0x2CD53CDE 322314 Так лагерь обнаружили? Еще бы: даже младенцы знали, что там лагерь повстанцев, а Пэйган – и подавно. 0x3C7841B4 322317 Хорошо, что вы удержали лагерь. Это еще один шаг к победе. Но впереди у нас дорога долгая. 0xBC8D9962 322323 Нур и правда сама бросилась к зверям на Арену? Вот это да! Ей, наверно, помогли – хорошим пинком, к примеру. 0x55EE3C57 322326 А что станется с бедными зверушками Арены? Вряд ли они теперь смогут играть с детишками в мячик и приносить тапочки. 0x4B98C90F 322329 Я слышал, Нур была очень красива… Но разве человек с такой злобой в душе может быть красивым? 0xF634AF00 322335 Слава Кире, храм цел! Мы и так много потеряли. 0xB29DD366 322338 Если бы храм разрушили, я бы этого не вынес. Это святое место, связующее звено между мирами. 0x5BFE7653 322341 Храм - посредник между людьми и богами. А в такие времена боги очень нужны. 0x72FBBD44 322350 Еще один храм уничтожен во имя победы. Кто бы не победил, Кират уже не будет прежним. Народ Кирата снова проиграл. 0x6C8D481C 322353 Пэйган прятал золото в храме? Ха! Народ Кирата весьма ревностно не посещает храмы. Да, там точно никто не стал бы искать. 0xA55D6A15 322359 Юма была злодейкой. Рад, что она мертва. Иные говорят, она была во власти Пэйгана, и он принуждал ее творить зло. 0x87C675FD 322362 Щас, как же. Дураку понятно, принуждать ее было не нужно. Ей это нравилось. 0x99B080A5 322365 И у нее это хорошо получалось. Счастье, что она мертва. 0x85EEED29 322371 Ты – первый, кто вернулся из этой тюрьмы на моей памяти. Раньше-то это всегда был билет в один конец. 0xA9AE7AF3 322374 Эта тюрьма построена на месте паломничества первосвященников. Говорят, Банашур лично принимал всех, кто добирался живым. 0x497B93ED 322377 Когда мы победим, то забьем всю тюрьму солдатами короля – пусть маленько поостынут… в ледяном аду. 0x38FF774E 322383 Амита была нашей надеждой. Нашим путем в завтра. И с чем мы остались? С вождем, который вернет нас в каменный век? 0xD82A9E50 322386 Я боюсь за наше будущее. Сабал исповедует такую идеологию, которой нет места в нынешнем мире. 0xC887E33A 322389 Я не для того прошел через ужасы гражданской войны, чтобы увидеть, как моя страна умирает от яда суеверий. 0x0DA4D1D5 322395 Жаль, когда умирает соратник, кем бы он ни был. 0x13D2248D 322398 Мне жаль Сабала, но я все же рад, что Золотой путь теперь вздохнет свободней. 0xF307CD93 322401 Сабал сделал для нас много добра. Но он был связан с прошлым. Это было опасно. 0x59D6EE87 322407 Ты был во дворце? А ел крабовый рангун? Слышал от одного повстанца, что Мин его очень любит. 0x11FABC59 322410 Люди строят вокруг себя золотые клетки… но частенько забывают проделать в них выход. 0xF899196C 322413 Пэйган мертв. Теперь Кират свободен, скажут иные. Но потом придет другой Пэйган. Как всегда. 0x6FDA4697 322419 Слышал, ты тут с охотниками встретился. Мой друг все видел своими глазами. 0x86B9E3A2 322422 Говорит, стрелы сыпались с неба, словно дождь. А звери, говорит, были повсюду. 0x064C3B74 322425 Поверить трудно. Но его глаза не лгали. И глядя на тебя, я понимаю - это правда. 0xFE40891C 322515 Говорят, ты тут поговорил по душам с одним хищником. В другой раз не попадайся. 0x27F61449 322518 Моя подруга Индирша, любила поохотиться на диких зверей. Что за меха она носила! Но однажды… Однажды... О, это было ужасно. 0x3980E111 322521 Однажды тигр ею позавтракал. Я рад, что ты выдержал испытание - но помни, жребий может выпасть и по-другому. 0x468AD027 322539 Банапур – одно из наших последних убежищ. Конечно, Пэйган хочет его уничтожить и отнять у нас надежду. 0xA65F3939 322542 Бхадра – дитя этой земли, но дитя необыкновенное. Пэйган это знает, потому и хочет ее убить. 0xB6F24453 322545 Как хорошо, что ты оказался рядом и смог помочь Бхадре. Ты теперь ее телохранитель, а? 0x9AB2D389 322551 Ты спасся из Город Боли, и он не свел тебя с ума? Он – зло, и эхо стона тысячи страданий… 0x73D176BC 322554 Отцы и матери там бродят, словно тени, разыскивая след своих детей. Отнять дитя – что солнце погасить. Немыслимая, лютая жестокость… 0x6DA783E4 322557 Говорили, демона Де Плера нельзя убить. Но ты смог. Может, он и не демон вовсе? 0x8D726AFA 322563 Это правда, что тебя заставили биться голышом? Это – работа Нур? Вот распутница! 0x035C3A1E 322566 Тебе очень повезло, что ты ушел с Арены живым. Арена – не лучшее место для тех, кто хочет дожить до старости. 0x1D2ACF46 322569 Так ты бился с волками и медведями? Жаль, что меня там не было. Я бы на тебя поставила пару рупий. 0xF4496A73 322575 Эти охотники – меткие лучники. Я их боюсь. Стрельба из лука – древнее искусство, и требует терпения. 0x23247F14 322578 Охотники сражаются так скрытно, как никто другой. Их засады незаметны, и подкрадываются они бесшумно. 0xC3F1960A 322581 Против лука – только лук. Он у тебя есть? Стволы тут бесполезны. 0x08092CD7 322587 Нур выпал счастливый шанс решить свою судьбу самой. Лично я точно не дала бы ей умереть так легко. 0xE8DCC5C9 322590 Говорят, Пэйган украл ее близких, и она служила ему против воли. Я в это не верю. Нур сама выбрала свой путь, как я - свой. 0xAE2B1F25 322593 Никогда не видела боев Арены, и видеть не хочу. Животные должны жить на воле, а не умирать на потеху. 0xB05DEA7D 322599 То же мне, великий стратег Пэйган: спрятал золото в храме на острове посреди озера. Ну, и где оно все? 0x593E4F48 322602 Жаль, что мы не смогли спасти храм. Но что было делать? Война не знает жалости, она все повергает во прах и тлен. 0x757ED892 322605 Может, после конца войны мы построим новый храм. Да, весь Кират лежит в руинах, но вместе мы сможем восстановить страну. 0x95AB318C 322611 Мы чуть не потеряли храм. Его было легко уничтожить... Да Пэйган на то и рассчитывал. 0x85064CE6 322614 В храме было полно золота. Пэйган явно собирался на него стволы покупать. Ну и впрямь, не школы же отстраивать. 0x05F39430 322617 Ну что, будем обыскивать другие храмы? Вдруг там тоже золото? А монахи? Думаешь, и они замешаны? 0xEC903105 322623 Ты убил калинага? Поверить не могу! Они что, помогали Юме? И сколько их там еще? 0xF2E6C45D 322626 Помните того калинага-оборотня? Они могут принять вид любого из нас! Я теперь просыпаться боюсь. Лежу и думаю: а вдруг я - калинаг? 0x12332D43 322629 Юмы больше нет. Конец прихвостням Пэйгана. Но сам-то он жив, и просто так не сдастся. Чую, самое интересное он приберег под конец. 0xC8016478 322635 Ты сбежал из тюрьмы? А не видел ли там высокого, стройного человека с гордым ликом и добрым смехом? Это мой муж. 0xD6779120 322638 Пэйган бросил моего мужа в тюрьму только за то, что он лечил рабочих с шахты. Вот потому-то я и пришла в Золотой путь. 0x3F143415 322641 Если Золотой путь не возьмет тюрьму штурмом в ближайшее время, я сама пойду вызволять мужа. Кто, если не я? 0x1354A3CF 322647 Логово разрушено и зверь бежал. Только вот статуя Пэйгана - это еще не сам Пэйган. Дела пока идут хорошо, но загнанный зверь - во сто крат опаснее. 0xF3814AD1 322650 Цель близка. Но чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить Пэйгана, нужно быть начеку, чтобы не допустить роковую ошибку. 0xE32C37BB 322653 Теперь Амита мертва, и Золотой путь может спокойно следовать за Сабалом. Они вечно грызлись, это мешало делу. 0xAB006565 322659 Ну, и чего же мы ждем? Уничтожить крепость - мало, надо уничтожить самого Пэйгана, пока его защита слаба. 0x4263C050 322662 Рано праздновать. война еще не окончена, и, возможно, самые кровавые битвы еще впереди. Мы должны прыгнуть на добычу, как тигр из джунглей. 0x5C153508 322665 Сабала больше нет, и Амита - наш единственный вождь. Хотя они сражались бок о бок, ненависть между ними росла. Жаль, что так вышло - но жизнь продолжается. 0xBCC0DC16 322671 Пэйгана больше нет. Мы свободны. Но даже радоваться сил нет… А ведь у нас впереди много трудов. 0x9E5BC3FE 322674 Пусть голову Пэйгана нанижут на копье, а тело сожгут. Чтобы этот демон не вернулся из ада, а то мало ли. 0x802D36A6 322677 Дворец Пэйгана должен стать музеем. Пусть все останется как есть - в память о жадности, злобе, жестокости. Мы не должны забывать. 0xD35CEB60 322683 Ух ты! Они пытались отрезать тебе голову? Вот как. Расскажи, как с ними надо управляться! 0xFF1C7CBA 322686 Эти волки были заколдованы? Но кем? Я не верю в колдовство и прочие сказки. 0x167FD98F 322689 В Армии короля, боюсь, не только салаги с промытыми мозгами, но и настоящие головорезы. 0x2073719F 322779 Если большой хищник напал, то тут уж вряд ли кто выживет, хоть ты обвешайся оружием. 0xC0A69881 322782 Во имя всех богов, как тебе удалось выжить? Мой брат однажды с тигром столкнулся… 0xD00BE5EB 322785 Никто и дернуться не успел, как тигр проглотил его целиком. Тигра-то убили и выпотрошили, но было уже поздно. 0xC35D2345 322803 Моя жена из Банапура, ее предки жили там испокон веков… А Пэйган не оставил от него камня на камне. 0xDD2BD61D 322806 Если бы Армия короля только здания разрушала… Их можно отстроить. 0x34487328 322809 Сколько людей погибло, и сколько сокровищ. Но без тебя, посланец Киры, было бы хуже. 0x1808E4F2 322815 Ты убил Де Плера… Но его видят снова! Он не мертв! 0xF8DD0DEC 322818 Он оставил шрамы на сердце Кирата. И он все еще жив! Я сам видел его прошлой ночью! 0xE8707086 322821 Я вижу его в кошмарах каждую ночь. Он вонзает нож мне под ребра. Его тела не нашли? 0xA05C2258 322827 Видел тебя на Арене. Говорят, все было подстроено. 0x493F876D 322830 Нур колола зверей наркотой, а затем выпускала своих телохранов. Легкая победа! И народ впечатлен. 0x57497235 322833 Я верю – все было честно. Не слушай их, они потеряли свои ставки, вот и бесятся. 0xB79C9B2B 322839 Говорят, ты видел тайный лагерь и тамошние ужасы. 0x950784C3 322842 Говорят, лагерь устилают трупы, истыканные стрелами. И это еще не все. 0x8B71719B 322845 Говорят, призраки убили всех в том лагере. Но вот ты, стоишь здесь живой. Ведь ты не призрак, нет? 0x129F980C 322851 Услышав, что ты убил Нур, я не поверил. Говорили, она ест зверей живьем. Ну вот, один, кажись, отомстил. 0x735DBBB6 322854 Интересно, о чем думала Нур, глядя в пасть дикого зверя? Раскаивалась в содеянном? Пари держу, нет! 0x9A3E1E83 322857 Бросилась в пасть? Может, это вроде искупительной жертвы, кто знает… 0x8448EBDB 322863 Это храм следовало уничтожить – он все равно был осквернен. Да надо бы весь проклятый остров взорвать, раз так. 0x46061D2D 322869 Не верю, что в том храме было все золото Пэйгана. Он слишком хитер – возможно, оно припрятано и в других храмах. 0xB1134D40 322878 Думаешь, из этого золота снова отольют священные статуи? Мне так не кажется. 0xF93F1F9E 322881 Этот храм был осквернен. Тяжело об этом думать, но, возможно, так было нужно. Мы построим новый. 0x5CE697A8 322887 Если Пэйган и не был психом, то после смерти Юмы точно стал. 0x7E7D8840 322890 Они росли вместе, Юма была ему как младшая сестра. Думаю, только о ней он в этом мире и заботился. 0x600B7D18 322893 Представь, что кто-то убил твою сестру… Ну, то есть не то чтобы они такого не ждали. 0x19EAF680 322899 Эта тюрьма – ледяной ад. Я знал тех, кто уже не вернется оттуда. Ты великий воин… или везучий. 0x09478BEA 322902 Ну молодец, сбежал. А чего других не вытащил? Тоже мне, герой. 0x25071C30 322905 Всяк, в ту тюрьму входящий, оставлял надежду… Но для Пэйгана со сворой она даже слишком хороша. 0x099D00FB 322911 Не могу поверить, что Амиты больше нет. Она была сильной. Без нее все не так. 0xE948E9E5 322914 Нет, я во многом не был с ней согласен, конечно, но по крайней мере у нее была цель. 0xF9E5948F 322917 Впрочем, какая теперь разница. Ее нет. Будем надеяться, Сабал знает, куда ведет нас. 0xCC64B905 322923 Ну, брат, это был дерзкий подвиг. Золотому пути повезло с тобой. Не многие из нас решатся ударить в лоб, кишка тонка. 0xD2124C5D 322926 Как бы я хотел быть там, с тобой – крушить статую Пэйгана. А у тебя, случайно, не осталось кусочка, на память? 0x32C7A543 322929 Скоро все кончится. С каменным Пэйганом покончено – теперь черед настоящего. 0xC7EB24DD 322935 Так тебе посчастливилось убить Пэйгана? Как ты это сделал? Эх, как бы я его убивал… 0xD99DD185 322938 Сначала заставил бы жрать сраный крабовый рангун, пока не проблюется, а потом заставил бы сожрать это все снова. 0x3948389B 322941 Потом он бы у меня сожрал свой любимый розовый пиджак. Ну, а там и пристрелить можно. 0x6212D4AE 322947 Ты выжил в том лагере. О нем такие слухи ходят! 0xE2E70C78 322950 По слухам, ты сражался с призрачными лучниками, что говорят на птичьем языке. 0x0232E566 322953 Тут про тебя сказки рассказывают. 0x3651DA9E 322983 Ты правда сбил солдат Армии Пэйгана и уехал? Слышала, одного звали Виттеш. 0xDF327FAB 322986 Виттеш - мой двоюродный брат. Когда началась война, он выбрал Пэйгана. 0xF372E871 322989 Неверный выбор. Но нормальные похороны он все-таки заслужил. 0x030A7C05 323019 Говорят, ты обираешь тела наших павших товарищей. 0x4B262EDB 323022 Если их родные узнают, они будут в ярости. Я тебя понимаю, но не стоит так делать. 0xA2458BEE 323025 Хотя с другой стороны, мертвым ничего уже не нужно, а тебе сгодится. 0xC81D5433 323066 Ненавижу, когда они опаздывают. Вдруг повстанцы. 0xA16C91FD 323067 Доберутся, не парься. 0xD1066572 323069 Наконец-то! 0x8A41C23E 323071 Ну, пошли. 0xFA2B36B1 323072 Тут один в штаны наложил. 0x935AF37F 323073 Шевелись. 0xE33007F0 323074 Заходим, быстрей! 0x14C2EFB0 323076 Это все. 0x64A81B3F 323087 Все на выход. 0x0DD9DEF1 323088 Пошли. 0x7DB32A7E 323089 Ну, живей, живей. 0xD7472285 323090 Садитесь. 0x925C96F9 323091 Амита: Аджай, если сможешь, сфотографируй комнаты, где он пытал людей. Пусть все знают, что он за чудовище, нам надо открыть людям глаза. Да, и будь осторожен. Ты нам нужен. 0x7B3F33CC 323092 Сабал: В последнее время в окрестностях пропало много людей, так что, если там есть пленники, помоги им выбраться. Но не попадись. 0x3963A5C1 323113 Аджай: Сабал, я освободил заложников. 0x4909514E 323114 Сабал: Отлично! Каждый спасенный - это еще один солдат в нашей армии. Теперь закончи дело. 0x3E2487B0 323179 Аджай: Вот черт. 0xB95B2352 323180 Аджай: Черт! 0x273FB6F1 323181 Аджай: Хреново… 0x92767091 323182 Аджай: Ох. 0x7608D56E 323185 Аджай: Скорей уходи, только тихо. 0x066221E1 323186 Аджай: Иди. Осторожно. 0xF190C9A1 323187 Аджай: Выходи отсюда. Не попадись. 0x81FA3D2E 323193 Аджай: Уходи… иди. Спасайся. 0xB32DAF97 323200 Пэйган Мин: Все. Спасибо. Да, так вот… М? 0x24FF761F 323210 Аджай: Все нормально, да?8 0xBA7C5B91 323212 Амита: Бхадра, что ты… Подними, поехали. Вот так. 0x048E62E1 323238 Аджай, я очень рад. Мы подготовились к гостям, на тебе мины или турель. Покажем им. 0x8A478A28 323245 С северной стороны! 0x1D9553A0 323246 Враг подходит с севера. 0xA16AD9EB 323247 Они идут с юга. 0x36B80063 323248 С южной стороны. 0xB871E8AA 323249 Идут с востока! 0x2FA33122 323250 Идут... С востока! 0x3FE9F465 323251 Они на западе. 0xA83B2DED 323252 Они идут с запада! 0x8E2E816E 323776 Пэйган Мин: Как скажешь, зайка. 0xA9B8D495 323793 Амита: Сабал! Уводи людей из города! 0xCE129969 323794 Сабал: Не надо указывать мне, что делать. 0xB0A3E5D4 323797 Амита: Ты слышал? Сабал, отзывай солдат! 0x498A85A6 323798 Сабал: Мы не будем сдавать… 0x373BF91B 323800 Подбили! Подбили! 0x5091B4E7 323801 Амита: Бойцы Золотого Пути, я приказываю отступать. 0x2E20C85A 323802 Сабал: Стоять до конца! 0x80916599 323803 Амита: Сабал! 0xFE201924 323805 Аджай: Я у орудия. Как его можно уничтожить? 0x998A54D8 323806 Амита: Удержи позицию. Помощь в пути. 0xE73B2865 323810 Аджай: Я у орудия. Как его можно уничтожить? 0xB2A7071B 323811 Амита: Удержи позицию. Помощь в пути. 0xCC167BA6 323813 Аджай: Последнее. Что там с помощью? 0xABBC365A 323814 Мы почти дошли до тебя! Аджай, группа солдат сразу за нами! 0xD50D4AE7 324072 Амита: К тебе идут саперы, прикрой их. Они займутся орудием. 0xFDE691DC 324086 Аджай: Саперы погибли. 0x8357ED61 324087 Амита: Достань взрывчатку и взорви орудия. 0x0DFA696D 324091 Прикрой меня, я ставлю заряд! 0x8A85CD8F 324092 Прикрой нас, надо бомбы установить. 0x14E1582C 324093 Я займусь бомбой… прикрой, а то мало ли что. 0xA1A89E4C 324095 Подхожу к первой пушке. 0x3FCC0BEF 324096 Иду к первой пушке. 0xB8B3AF0D 324097 Подхожу к первой пушке. 0x26D73AAE 324098 Иду к следующей позиции. 0x3F2BB3C2 324099 Я к следующей позиции. 0xA14F2661 324100 Иду к следующей пушке. 0x26308283 324101 Перехожу к третьей. Прикройте. 0xB8541720 324102 Перехожу к третьей. Прикройте. 0xF5B48793 324103 Перехожу к третьей. Прикройте. 0x6BD01230 324104 Последняя. Прикройте. 0xECAFB6D2 324105 Последняя. Прикройте. 0x72CB2371 324106 Последняя. Прикройте. 0xDE99D450 324114 Есть заряд. Давай! 0x88C373D6 324115 Готово. Давай! 0xBAF51154 324116 Все готово. Давай! 0x40FD41F3 324117 Все установил. Можно взрывать! 0x16A7E675 324118 Все, я закончил. Жду команды! 0x249184F7 324119 Я закончила. Когда стрелять? 0xD6CBC21F 324150 Опять попали! В укрытие! 0xA87ABEA2 324151 Берегись! Надо спасти детей. 0xCFD0F35E 324153 Они все разрушат! 0xB1618FE3 324154 Они бомбят здания! 0x4848EF91 324156 Амита, помоги же нам! Уже столько погибло! 0x36F9932C 324157 Мы не можем их сдержать! 0x6A127807 324165 "Эй, Прадип, не поможешь? Плевое дело..." "Конечно, Амита. Не вопрос". 0xED6DDCE5 324166 Опять ты…на ОПЯТЬ 0x73094946 324167 О, опять... 0xC6408F26 324170 "Легко? Что-то новенькое". Думал, поесть кому-нибудь принести или типа того. 0x58241A85 324175 Но не-е-ет. Нам снова нужен тот парень, который подставит спину под пули, пока возится со взрывчаткой… 0xDF5BBE67 324176 Да хватит… 0x413F2BC4 324177 Да сколько… 0x901A28A0 324181 Самоубийство? Да что вы! Если вдруг я вернусь, двину Амите в нос, так и знайте. 0x0E7EBD03 324182 Да заткнись уже! 0x17658C42 324185 Я герой. 0xA22C4A22 324186 Эй, куда? Нас тут двое. 0x3C48DF81 324187 Да… получилось! 0xBB377B63 324188 Аджай: О… черт… 0x2553EEC0 324189 Бежим! 0x3CAF67AC 324191 Ну что? Вот. Вот об этом я и говорил. Простое заданьице. 0x890119E1 324212 Замолчи. Ну правда, хватит. 0x2CA52E76 324215 Калинаг: Покинув один мир, тигр пришел в другой. 0x4B0F638A 324219 Калинаг: Приняв свою смерть. 0xB2C36BDE 324345 6Аджай: Что это было? 0xC2A99F51 324347 Калинаг: Теперь ты в моей Шангри-Ла. 0xA62F2B91 324462 Вся эта пропаганда по радио, на плакатах… Кого Пэйган надеется привлечь? 0xB68256FB 324465 Мы знаем, что Золотой путь - не террористы. И никто не заставит нас поверить в то, что Пэйган - хороший парень. 0x9AC2C121 324468 Пусть говорит, что хочет - мы знаем правду. И правда эта ужасна. Ни плакаты, ни радио ничего не изменят. 0xA52E6301 324471 Раньше деревня пахла миром и уютом: молоком, ужином и хлевом. А теперь - только порохом и гниющими трупами. 0x7C98FE54 324474 Если война кончится, про нее будут рассказывать много разного. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы героев не путали со злодеями… если выживу. 0x62EE0B0C 324477 Домой бы написать. Мои давно не получали от меня весточки, не знают, жива ли я. 0xD024E0AC 324480 Не помню, когда я последний раз видела Пэйгана, но его тень всегда здесь, а злоба ползет из каждого угла. Пока он жив, не будет нам покоя. 0x30F109B2 324483 У Пэйгана есть двойники. Даже если он перед тобой, ты не знаешь, он это или нет. Лучше сразу стрелять, а выяснять уже потом. 0xBEDF5956 324486 Пэйган - джин из бутылки, которого Запад выпустил на свободу, чтобы разрушить Кират. Иначе откуда у него все эти деньги и ресурсы? 0xA0A9AC0E 324489 Крестьянам из Банапура повезло. Весь Кират голодает, но хотя бы эти - сыты. 0x49CA093B 324492 Наладить поставки нелегко. Мы должны найти путь в другие деревни, но Армия короля тут хорошенько окопалась. 0x94393156 324495 Эх, все бы отдала за бутылочку "Шангри-лагера" и пачку сигарет! Да, это был бы истинный дар Банашура. 0x74ECD848 324498 Еще до того как кинотеатр взорвали, я там смотрела фильм про динозавров в парке развлечений. Круто было! 0x6441A522 324501 Почему наша жизнь стала хуже? Это просто поворот великого колеса. Скоро войну сменит мир. 0x480132F8 324504 Лавочница думает, что я куплюсь на ее грязные слухи. Ноги бы моей там не было, но больше некуда идти. 0x73A16414 324507 Доводилось встречать Садху? Он сидит под деревом, подняв руки, и вечно молчит. 0x6DD7914C 324510 И так уже пять лет. Никто не знает, почему. Может, это немой протест, а может, он просто ушел в астрал. 0x8D027852 324513 Но никто до него не докапывается, даже Армия. И тебе не стоит. 0x0859463A 324516 Вот они, плоды правления Пэйгана. Он так себе рай земной представляет. 0x2AC259D2 324519 Все здоровы и счастливы. Преступности почти нет. Может, югу и впрямь стоит признать Пэйгана законным правителем. 0x34B4AC8A 324522 Почему южане до сих пор сопротивляются? Весь этот хаос - дело их рук. А по мне жить здесь неплохо. 0xDDD709BF 324525 Прошу, не говори никому - мама сказала, люди Юмы схватили мою сестру потому, что она критиковала Пэйгана. 0x5D22D169 324528 Они профессионалы. На следующий день они ее вернули домой. Но… мама… только между нами… 0xBDF73877 324531 Мама сказала, что это - не она. Что-то в глазах не то. Глупость, конечно. По мне, сестра не изменилась. 0xB2EEDA72 324534 Комары, жара и мокрые ноги. И это - война? Скорей бы в бой, что ли. 0x5B8D7F47 324537 Мой дед как начнет про войну вспоминать - заслушаешься… А мне и внукам-то рассказать будет нечего. Разве что выдумать… 0x45FB8A1F 324540 Говорят, на Земле никогда не утихают войны. Мы сражаемся, миримся, и все начинается заново. Неужели это у нас в крови? 0xC26396D0 324543 Что не ясно? Пэйган хочет, чтобы ему поклонялись, как богу. Должно быть, возомнил себя Банашуром. 0x22B67FCE 324546 Я убью Пэйгана Мина. Попомните мои слова. Я годами об этом мечтаю. Надеюсь, что так и будет. 0x321B02A4 324549 Странно, но Пэйган, кажется, и впрямь любил Ишвари. Говорят, у влюбленных одна душа на двоих… Значит, Пэйган свою душу потерял давным-давно. 0x032C28B6 324552 Прошлой ночью они забрали моего мужа. Четыре солдата вломились в дом, выволокли нас из кровати. 0x1D5ADDEE 324555 Говорит, притащили в какой-то подвал, угрожали, называли террористом… 0xF43978DB 324558 Он был уверен, что его убьют. Но слава богам - нет. Это люди Пэйгана - террористы. 0xAD5A451D 324561 Я все обдумала. Это все - испытание. Жизнь здесь, борьба в Золотом пути… но Пэйган - это наша судьба. 0xCC9866A7 324564 Всюду такой бардак потому, что люди не хотят принять Мина. Поэтому насилию и жестокости нет конца. 0x25FBC392 324567 Но сейчас вокруг все спокойно. Может, боги послали мне испытание? Может, пора выбрать новый путь? Может Пэйган - это ответ? 0xA16297CD 324570 Больше я не пью. А то с похмелья стрелок из меня никудышный - тут ясная голова нужна. 0xBF146295 324573 Помнишь, раньше по радио музыка играла? Это было чудесно. А теперь только помехи в эфире. И все потому, что Пэйган вертит всем, как хочет. 0x5FC18B8B 324576 На войне не бывает перерывов и выходных. Приказ простой - вставай, иди и умирай. Я и охотник, и дичь... я не выбирала эту жизнь, она меня выбрала. 0x3B8D36CA 324579 Мне снится один и тот же сон - будто я на сказочном пиру. Там все так красиво, и пахнет божественно. 0xDB58DFD4 324582 Но только я надрезала жареного поросенка, он лопнул, и все засыпала пыль. Я пошла к другому концу стола - там был пирог. 0xF9C3C03C 324585 Я отрезала кусок - но он превратился в песок у меня во рту. Это просто сон... Но после него очень хочется пить. 0x23546DBC 324588 Мечтаю, чтобы снова открылась чайная фабрика. 0xC38184A2 324591 Было бы все, как раньше - ни войны, ни наркотиков, только наш старый добрый чай. 0xD32CF9C8 324594 Хочу просто жить. У меня есть запас чайных пакетиков. Я их берегу, но иногда невмочь, и я завариваю кусочек прошлого. 0x6F912F15 324606 В гетто Пола творятся ужасные вещи. Это место называют Город Боли, и не зря. Де Плер - настоящий монстр. 0x8F44C60B 324609 Когда Пол в Кирате, люди просто звереют. Словно само его присутствие заражает злобой и жаждой крови. 0x016A96EF 324612 Пол всему научился в армии янки. Они за информацию ничего не жалеют. Или из тебя вырвут правду, или тебе выбьют зубы. 0x1F1C63B7 324615 Как же затрахала эта пропаганда. Кого Пэйган хочет одурачить? Хорошо хоть во сне его не вижу. 0xF67FC682 324618 Я бы все отдал, чтобы первым добраться до Пэйгана. Взял бы кукри и его шелковые костюмы в лапшу порезал. 0x259FAF57 324621 Пэйган сдает - просит помощи у иностранцев. А мы киратцы. Это наша Родина, и мы умрем за нее. 0xC54A4649 324624 Не пойму, чего все жалуются... Мне местные сигареты по душе. И вообще - откуда они знают вкус жженой козлиной шерсти? 0xD5E73B23 324627 "Шангри-лагер" - отличное пивко, я его еще мальчишкой пил. Может, Пэйган и пиво испортил? Вот сволочь! 0xF9A7ACF9 324630 Мой брат ушел из дома - стал монахом. Мы как-то виделись... он клял меня за выступление против Мина. Ну, не всем сидеть в храмах и бубнить молитвы. 0x10C409CC 324633 Говорят, Пэйган может заклинать животных. Плевать. С пулями такой фокус не выйдет. 0x0EB2FC94 324636 Жители деревни просто исчезают. К Полу на вечеринку попасть мало кто хочет. Но никто не отказывается. 0xEE67158A 324639 Я знаю, грядет большая битва. Но когда смотрю на все это - деревья, горы... Есть мир, который живет, несмотря на деяния человека. 0xA890CF66 324642 Иногда в бою мой разум просто отключается. Странно даже. Все кажется таким живым... и смерти как будто нет. 0xB6E63A3E 324645 Если уцелею на войне, напишу обо всем этом книгу. Я стараюсь писать, но под обстрелом трудно найти тихий уголок. 0x5F859F0B 324648 В следующем бою сяду на мотороллер. Поставлю броню, загружу патронами и взрывчаткой. Армия вообще ничего не поймет. 0xD6078388 324651 Нур - просто змея: красива и смертоносна. Она знает: чтобы погубить Кират, надо развратить его. 0x3F6426BD 324654 Откуда явилась Нур? Никто не знает. А понимаешь, почему? Она - сам Ялунг в женском облике. Вот. 0x1324B167 324657 Нур пытается превратить нас в зверей. Для того ей и нужны эти бои на арене. Она хочет лишить нас чести и гордости. 0xF3F15879 324660 Наверное, в детстве Нур мучала животных… Если у нее было детство. Будущего убийцу с пеленок видно. 0xE35C2513 324663 У Пэйгана есть свой портной. Интересно, какого это - обшивать кровавого диктатора? Наверное, платят хорошо. 0xAB7077CD 324666 Это наша страна и наша война. Но если бы другие страны вмешались, мы были бы только за. Жаль, что у нас нет нефти. 0x4213D2F8 324669 Кират суровая земля. Здесь непрерывно гремят битвы, со времен войны Банашура и Ялунга. Может, это все та же война продолжается. 0x5C6527A0 324672 Раньше в эфире ученики Ганди говорили о любви и свободе… Надо бы добраться до вышки и выключить это вранье Пэйгана. 0xBCB0CEBE 324675 Война изменила лицо моей родины - исчезли леса и дорогие мне здания. Больно думать о том, на что будет похож Кират, когда все кончится. 0x9E2BD156 324678 Мне надо отдохнуть, брат. Проблема в том, что даже если не стреляют, я не могу ни спать, ни бодрствовать, как следует. 0x805D240E 324681 Когда все это кончится, на западе снимут кино - о том, как крутой белый парень прилетел спасти нас, дикарей этаких... Кстати, я бы посмотрел. 0x693E813B 324684 А какой сегодня день? Кажется, на прошлой неделе у меня день рождения был. А сколько мне лет? Не помню. Ну, пусть будет двадцать шесть. 0xFF6C6E12 324687 Одним из первых приказов Амита официально разрешила женщинам сражаться. Это многим не понравилось. 0x160FCB27 324690 Амита и так волнует умы - первая женщина-воин в Кирате за сотни лет… Хотя она не первая, конечно. 0x08793E7F 324693 Женщины Кирата часто сражались на войне. Просто об этом не писали в книгах и не любили вспоминать. Но Амита все изменит. Она - сильная, как львица. 0xE8ACD761 324696 Никто уже долгое время не видел Пэйгана вживую. Говорят, он давно уже умер. 0xAE5B0D8D 324699 Мы воюем с его Армией, слышим его по радио, но его самого здесь не видели годами. 0xB02DF8D5 324702 Не так уж важно, жив он или мертв. Война, которую он начал, все еще идет. И нам нужно ее закончить. 0x594E5DE0 324705 Обезьяны Шасты опять шалят - что-то украли у Оджи. Но что именно, он не говорит. 0x750ECA3A 324708 Зная Оджу, легко догадаться. Да все мы знаем, чем он балуется. Ну и пусть, раз ему нравится. Похоже, обезьяны тоже оценили. 0x95DB2324 324711 Хорошо, что обезьяны привязаны. По крайней мере, Шаста говорил, что собирается их привязать… 0x85765E4E 324714 До Золотого пути я на чайной фабрике работал. Славные были деньки… 0x05838698 324717 Собирали листочек к листочку… Мы возродили чайное искусство Кирата. Теперь все в прошлом. 0xECE023AD 324720 Теперь везде растет одна наркота. Никакого развития, движения вперед. Как бы я хотел сейчас бросить оружие и снова заняться чайными листьями. 0xF296D6F5 324723 Нам здесь еще повезло - Банапур не так сильно пострадал от войны, как другие части страны. 0x12433FEB 324726 С тех пор, как Пэйган отререзал нас от остального мира, у нас нет ни пива. ни сигарет. Но это еще мелочи. Другие пострадали куда больше. 0xC87176D0 324729 За пределами долины, в землях Де Плера, люди тоскуют не по пиву и куреву, а по погибшим родным. 0xE9CB59ED 324732 Юма высасывает золото из земли Кирата, как будто кровь. Пэйган нашел способную ученицу. 0x091EB0F3 324735 У Юмы в шахтах работают и стар, и млад, отдыхать никому нельзя, только после смерти. 0x19B3CD99 324738 Гвардия короля - цепные псы Юмы, верные и жестокие. Чтобы добраться до нее, нужно сперва разобраться с ними. 0xCEDED8FE 324741 Пэйган убивает монахов, уничтожает статуи богов, оскверняет храмы своим грязным золотом. Но он свое получит. 0x27BD7DCB 324744 Пэйган - всего лишь марионетка. Он - мальчик на побегушках, мелкая сошка, за ним точно стоит какая-то более крупная рыба. 0x39CB8893 324747 У Пэйгана есть одно слабое место - гардероб. Надо бросить туда бомбу, и деморализованный Пэйган сдастся. 0xD91E618D 324750 Работа в шахтах - каторга. Но, может, выпадет шанс припрятать кусочек золота и толкнуть его. 0xFB857E65 324753 Кое-кто здесь никогда не видел мира. Я, например. Вот почему я так бешено за него сражаюсь. 0xE5F38B3D 324756 Ходят слухи про одного бойца, который сражался с дикими зверями на арене. Говорят, он не уступал им в свирепости. 0x0C902E08 324759 В ящиках с чаем - наркотики. В статуях - золото. В Кирате все не то, чем кажется. Может, и наши слоны уже летают? 0x44BC7CD6 324762 Нам, киратцам, надо уметь за себя постоять. Кто, если не мы? Спасение утопающих - дело рук самих утопающих. 0xA46995C8 324765 Давай забудем о войне хоть на минуту. Как тебе здешние деревья? Монахи называют их "старшие братья". Им многие сотни лет! 0xB4C4E8A2 324768 Я давно на "экономном рационе". Но, как говорят в Кирате, лучше корка хлеба, чем вообще ни крошки. 0x98847F78 324771 Здешние слоны спокойны, особенно если их не злить. Но я представить не могу, как на них сражаются в пылу битвы. 0x71E7DA4D 324774 Жизнь шерпы, может, и непроста, но зато очень размерена. Никаких сюрпризов, все твое всегда с тобой. 0xFBDB12B8 324777 Пол - это демон. И здесь, в Кирате, среди мирных и добрых людей, он как волк в овчарне. 0xBD2CC854 324780 Когда Пол веселится в "Городе боли", крики и стоны просто не прекращаются. Это кошмар. 0xA35A3D0C 324783 В том, что он делает, нет логики, нет порядка. Люди Пола могут забрать любого. Каждый человек стал мишенью. 0x4A399839 324786 Ишвари предала Мохана, потому что влюбилась в Пэйгана. Верится с трудом, но это так. 0x66790FE3 324789 Тот, у кого есть власть, всегда назовет террористом борца за свободу своего народа. Это старый трюк. 0x86ACE6FD 324792 Когда будешь убивать Пэйгана, пусть это сделает слон. Он символ Кирата, и будет очень к месту. 0x96019B97 324795 Знаешь, не все заложники возвращаются обратно. 0x16F44341 324798 Ненавижу Армию Короля. Ненавижу. Они еще не скоро уберутся отсюда. 0xFF97E674 324801 Пол отдыхает в "Городе боли". Мы страдаем, он получает удовольствие. 0xE1E1132C 324804 Пол вроде ковбоя - этакий шумный американец. Любимчик Пэйгана. 0x0134FA32 324807 Я как-то прогуливалась под статуями Киры - они прямо источали покой и защиту. 0xD8826767 324810 Не пойму, зачем кого-то допрашивать, если ты ему не веришь. 0xC6F4923F 324813 А ведь Пэйган мог сотворить столько зла из-за того, что Ишвари разбила его сердце... Странно все это. 0x2F97370A 324816 Надо сходить в магазин и купить пулемет - для охоты. 0x03D7A0D0 324819 Я несколько месяцев не была в храме. Боюсь, его взорвут, пока я там! 0xA9FE101E 324822 Юма тоже похищает людей, но они возвращаются. Другими... Опустошенными что ли. Но возвращаются! 0xB9536D74 324825 Ты здесь за языком следи. Повсюду шпионы Юмы. Мне можешь верить, но остальные - ее глаза и уши. 0x9513FAAE 324828 На твоем месте я бы пошевеливалась. Если двое слишком долго разговаривают - это подозрительно. 0x7C705F9B 324831 Думаю, Пэйган скоро прибудет. Говорят, он не очень доволен ходом войны, хочет на все взглянуть своими глазами. 0x6206AAC3 324834 Может, Банашур послал нам Пэйгана как испытание? Наверное, это урок, ведь Банашур добрый и любит нас. 0x82D343DD 324837 Когда-нибудь Пэйган умрет. Я надеюсь, что скоро. А в руке его убийцы будет киратский кукри! 0x0CFD1339 324840 Что-то плохо мне. Не пойму почему. Вчера овощи у соседа на огороде взяла, приготовила. Все равно его в шахты забрали. 0x128BE661 324843 Ты моего козла не видел? Минуту назад здесь был. Может, его на арену забрали... Ха! Вот он им жару-то задаст! 0xFBE84354 324846 Мой дом всегда казался слишком большим - столько комнат. Но потом семью брата подорвали, никто не пострадал... У меня всем места хватает. 0x3023A865 324849 Могу поспорить, ни один чужеземец нас даже на карте не найдет. Они знают Непал, Тибет... Кого волнует война в Кирате? 0xD0F6417B 324852 У нас в Кирате была футбольная команда. И мы как-то играли с Непалом, а мяч улетел в пропасть. Пришлось убить яка и сшить новый. 0xC05B3C11 324855 Тут иностранка меня на камеру снимала. Я курила на крыльце, и она попросила, чтобы я изобразила грусть. Но курить на крыльце своего дома - это ли не счастье? 0xEC1BABCB 324858 Кататься на слоне - это так весело. Правда, меня быстро укачивает, так что я, пожалуй, воздержусь. 0x05780EFE 324861 Кое-кому из повстанцев пора помыться. Надо и о себе думать, не только о маскировке! 0x1B0EFBA6 324864 Сижу себе в деревне, а вокруг бушует война. Я не помогаю, но виновной себя не чувствую. Я Пэйгана в Кират не приглашала. 0xB1274B68 324867 Еще год назад это была совсем другая земля. Никакого героина. И у всех свои зубы. 0x93BC5480 324870 Мои племянники неделю назад пропали в лесу. Сначала мы подумали на тигров... Но, наверное, все куда хуже - это Нур. 0x8DCAA1D8 324873 Нур рушит все, к чему прикасается. Это ее цель - все испортить и уничтожить. 0x64A904ED 324876 За мостом начинается земля Пэйгана. Я слышала странные звуки... в основном взрывы. На войне как на войне. 0xE45CDC3B 324879 Год назад мой брат видел Пэйгана на арене. Он сидел в отдельной ложе, окруженный своими солдатами. И с тех пор больше там не появлялся. 0x04893525 324882 На арену Пэйган надел розовый костюм, представляешь? Розовый шелковый костюм. Где он его вообще взял? В Кирате таких нет. 0x1424484F 324885 Утар как-то побил стаю диких собак, а я выиграла тысячу рупий. Но потом Маска одолел медоеда, и я все проиграла. 0xC3495D28 324888 У меня предчувствие. Я думаю разделить деньги на три части и поставить на три дня боев. В один точно выиграю! 0x2A2AF81D 324891 Эти с Запада летят в аэропорт с таким эскортом, которого и у Мина нет. Кто они? Баскетболисты? Футболисты? Не знаю. 0x345C0D45 324894 Если ты чемпион на арене - весь мир у твоих ног. Но стоит проиграть - и ты за бортом. 0xD489E45B 324897 Хоть бы один день прошел без приставучих наркобарыг и сутенеров. Я здесь родилась, но после заката выйти на улицу не рискну. 0xF612FBB3 324900 Раньше в Наккарапуре не было этой мерзости. Но потом все полетело в пропасть - будто сам Ялунг столкнул нас. Школа, где я работала, разрушена... Никакой надежды. 0x91565F96 324903 "Золотой путь" - парни свирепые, но больно тощие. Как вижу их - так и хочется накормить. Как вообще можно драться на голодный желудок? 0x81FB22FC 324906 В прошлом году я почти вступила в "Золотой путь", но проспала все тренировки. А потом сестра родила, и пришлось ей помогать. 0x010EFA2A 324909 Женщины отличные бойцы. Какая разница, что между ног у разъяренного слона? 0xE86D5F1F 324912 Я несколько лет не видела Пэйгана. И никто не видел. Может, он сдох уже. 0xF61BAA47 324915 Все знают, что Пэйган - псих, но он очень умен. Ему палец в рот не клади. Думаю, на Кират у него уже готов план, и молюсь, чтобы он провалился. 0x16CE4359 324918 Почему какой-то чужак, который не знает ни нас, ни нашей культуры, творит все это? Полный бред. Сжечь бы его на костре! 0xC5E6F306 324921 Если б Кират был похож на Банапур, вся страна была бы счастлива. К сожалению, это не так. 0xDB90065E 324924 В Банапуре все хорошо, и дух на высоте. Но они отрезаны от остальной страны, и это на пользу не идет. 0x32F3A36B 324927 Мой брат работал в чайной компании. Это была честная работа. А теперь рабы пашут на наркоторговцев. 0x1EB334B1 324930 Надо сходить к хозяйке обезьян. Не могу сандалии найти. Там есть старая макака, Ленин... точно стащил, пока я на рынке была. 0xFE66DDAF 324933 Стрелять из лука меня отец научил - и я здорово наловчилась. Это изящное оружие, зря его особо не используют. 0xEECBA0C5 324936 Колодезная вода в последнее время какая-то странная. Не знаю, из-за войны это или нет... Но раньше она была слаще. 0xA6E7F21B 324939 Отец меня отвел на арену еще девчонкой. Я там уже сто лет не была, но думаю вот племянницу отвести. 0x4F84572E 324942 Нур опустошила леса - всех зверей загнала на арены. За последнее время я добыла только пару белок. Так семью не прокормить. 0x51F2A276 324945 Это родина Банашура и Киры, и наш путь важнее ничтожной войны. Нельзя терять надежду! 0x051C623B 324948 Де Плер - само зло. И какая у него может быть семья… Наверняка целый день сидит где-нибудь в пещере, а то и в гробу, и придумывает новые пытки. 0xE5C98B25 324951 Деревня уже не наша. Люди Пола захватили все, что было для нас свято. 0xF564F64F 324954 Для этих осквернителей будет свой, новый круг ада, я уверена! 0xBD48A491 324957 Неудивительно, что Ишвари когда-то ушла от Мохана. Все делают вид, что он великий человек, но это не так. 0x542B01A4 324960 Что хорошо для восстания, плохо для семейной жизни. Для него не было ничего важнее победы над Пэйганом. Ничего. 0x4A5DF4FC 324963 В общем, он был той еще задницей. Если бы он был моим мужем, я бы тоже сбежала. 0xAA881DE2 324966 Я не знаю, сколько еще я тут выдержу. Кират - мой дом, но де Плер превратил его в тюрьму. 0x8813020A 324969 Люди не могут говорить то, что думают, и боятся покидать свои дома. У всех, кого я знаю, кто-то из семьи в заложниках. 0x9665F752 324972 Это не жизнь. Не все можно пытаться изменить, иногда надо просто идти своей дорогой. 0x7F065267 324975 Знаешь, на фабрике теперь делают не чай, а героин. 0xFFF38AB1 324978 Я знаю, все это звучит странно. Людей в Кирате похищают тут и там, только для того чтобы пытать и убивать. 0x1F2663AF 324981 Но меня почему-то волнует эта фабрика. Героин вместо чая. Хм-м… 0x0F8B1EC5 324984 Тебя предупредили о Шасте? Ну, вернее опасаться стоит не самого Шасту, а его обезьян. 0xD8E60BA2 324987 Их шесть, если не путаю. Все названы по именам политиков или что-то типа того. Сталин, Ленин, Мао. Шаста вечно орет на Мао. 0x3185AE97 324990 В общем, следи за карманами. Шаста говорит, они домашние, но обезьяны - это обезьяны. 0x194845FF 324993 Юма выжимает из Кирата все соки. Даже души наши старается выжать, будто какой-то сок. 0xF99DACE1 324996 Город кажется тебе идеальным? Осторожнее, не привлекай внимания местных. Люди здесь бдительны. 0xBF6A760D 324999 Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но лучшая помощь - это оставить нас в покое. 0xA11C8355 325002 Юма создала образцовую деревню для Пэйгана. Есть, чем гордиться. 0x487F2660 325005 Все тут на своих местах, все такое новенькое, аж блестит. 0x643FB1BA 325008 Но не думай, что мы сдались. Они следят за нами круглые сутки, а мы пока выжидаем. 0x84EA58A4 325011 Моя кошка недавно сбежала. Может, что-то почувствовала. 0x944725CE 325014 Последнее время она странно себя вела. Раньше здесь по ночам было так спокойно. 0x14B2FD18 325017 Теперь уже не то, прогуляться я не рискну. 0xFDD1582D 325020 Кто-то видел войну в кино, мы слышали рассказы стариков, но жить среди войны - это совсем не то. Каждый вдох сейчас будто вырван у смерти. 0xE3A7AD75 325023 Я бы все отдала за порцию момо? Это вроде пельменей, только особенных, киратских. Мама их часто делала. 0x0372446B 325026 Видишь вот того парня… вон там? Думаю, он следит за нами. Погоди, не смотри! 0xDE49A58C 325029 Больше всего мне не хватает музыки. Все музыканты вместо инструментов взялись сейчас за оружие. Вот она, война. 0xC03F50D4 325032 Шерпа - отважный человек. Наверное, боги хранят его. Весь Кират - его дом, есть там война или нет. 0x295CF5E1 325035 Я видела то, во что многие бы и не поверили. Солдаты, жгущие поля у Тиртхи, трассирующие пули во тьме у храмовых ворот… 0x8BF3BAA1 325038 У нас тут наркоманов никогда не было. Ну героинщиков точно. 0x62901F94 325041 Мой брат торчит. Хотел вступить в "Золотой путь" - его не взяли. И не возьмут. Его даже жена выгнала. 0x7CE6EACC 325044 Пришлось его вчера из дома вышвырнуть - щас в свинарнике спит. Забота у него только одна - где взять следующую дозу. 0x9C3303D2 325047 Говорят, Пэйган прибыл на бои. Не знаю. Я его не видела. 0x121D5336 325050 Да и никто не видел. А с другой стороны, с чего им его видеть? 0x0C6BA66E 325053 Там, где Пэйган, всегда бессмысленное насилие. За этим ему не нужно идти на арену. 0xE508035B 325056 Ненавижу арену. Иногда там срывают куш, но чаще - теряют много больше. 0x3265163C 325059 И они идут до конца. Проигрывают землю, дома. 0xD2B0FF22 325062 Некоторые даже детей пытались ставить. Арена - это болезнь. 0xC21D8248 325065 Сердце болит за этих зверей на арене. Чем они-то заслужили такую судьбу? Ничем. 0xEE5D1592 325068 Чтобы разозлить, их бьют и морят голодом. А еще ходят слухи, что Нур колет им наркоту. 0x073EB0A7 325071 Кира создала людей, чтобы мы заботились о зверях, а Нур идет против ее воли. 0x90AE35B9 325074 Амита и Сабал здорово изменили "Золотой путь". Там все давно прогнило. 0x79CD908C 325077 Но теперь новое поколение повстанцев изменит ситуацию. 0xF938485A 325080 Амита и Сабал что-то не поделили - в руководстве проблемы. Но все уже нет так плохо! 0x19EDA144 325083 Я надеюсь, мы снова услышим Раби Рэй Рану. Он так старался. Начал в хижине за родительским домом - сам всего достиг. 0x0940DC2E 325086 Раби был хорош. Здорово настроение поднимал. 0xDDA91D27 325089 А теперь одна пропаганда Мина. Тошнит уже. 0x34CAB812 325092 Муж у меня обожает шить. Всю семью одел, теперь шьет форму для "Золотого пути". 0x2ABC4D4A 325095 Я бы помогла, но иголка с ниткой - не мое. Зато оружие хорошо чиню. 0xCA69A454 325098 В общем, муж одевает "Золотой путь", я готовлю им пушки. Вместе мы отличная команда. 0xE8F2BBBC 325101 Дед у меня все печет, печет, печет без остановки. "Солдат не уйдет голодным!" 0xF6844EE4 325104 "Золотому пути" повезло - мой дед один из лучших кулинаров Кирата. Его хлеб весь мир знает. 0x1FE7EBD1 325107 Многие вступили в "Золотой путь", только чтобы попробовать его стряпню. Клянусь! 0x57CBB90F 325110 Мы помогаем "Пути" - "Путь" помогает нам. 0xB71E5011 325113 Недавно помогли моей матери поймать стаю сбежавших кур и ворота починили. 0xA7B32D7B 325116 Куры были дико злобные. Паре солдат здорово досталось. 0x71716F1A 325119 Пэйгану нравится американское фиглярство де Плера. 0x91A48604 325122 Это страшно. Де Плер - ужасный человек, а Пэйган всего лишь находит его забавным. Развлекается. 0x1F8AD6E0 325125 Де Плер - любимец Пэйгана. Готов поспорить, что они друг друга еще и зайками называют. 0x01FC23B8 325128 Знаешь, похоже, пропаганда уже дает обратный эффект. 0xE89F868D 325131 Я гляжу на плакаты, и понимаю, что это все ложь. А когда видишь их каждый день, это прямо толкает тебя в бой. 0x3FF293EA 325134 Хм. Интересно, какие будут ощущения, если убрать всю пропаганду. 0xDF277AF4 325137 Каждую ночь я молюсь о том, чтобы достойно отомстить де Плеру. 0xCF8A079E 325140 За каждую рану на наших телах ему надо нанести такую же, и так до конца, пока месть не сдерет всю плоть с его костей. 0xE3CA9044 325143 Если боги не откликнутся, может, хоть демоны… 0x0AA93571 325146 Де Плер превратил все наши поля в заросли мака. Ярость охватывает при виде этих цветов. 0x14DFC029 325149 Все потому, что это не просто цветы. Это опиум, который де Плер шлет Нур. 0xF40A2937 325152 И прекрасное может быть смертоносным. 0xB2FDF3DB 325155 Мой дед каждое утро встает с первым лучом солнца, возносит молитвы и идет в магазин, как будто и нет вокруг никакой войны. 0xAC8B0683 325158 Запомни мои слова: Кират возродится после войны. И мы снова начнем жаловаться, что в ступах блюют австралийцы, а то и канадцы! Что еще хуже. 0x45E8A3B6 325161 Есть вещи и похуже войны. Это тяжело сейчас понять, но у Банашура есть план. 0xFDB534E8 325164 Юма думает, что выдрессировала нас, как собак, но Кират и не такое видел. Мы просто выжидаем. 0x1D60DDF6 325167 Секрет в том, чтобы улыбаться, что бы ты ни чувствовал. Просто улыбайся как полный идиот. 0x0DCDA09C 325170 Как бы плохо ни было, мы должны помнить, что все дает опыт. Что не убивает нас, то делает нас сильнее. 0xD03E98F1 325173 Я, кажется, видел мальчика, подстриженного под Пэйгана Мина. Надеюсь, просто показалось. Если нет - сам побрею его налысо! 0x395D3DC4 325176 Розовый пиджак… это кем же надо быть?! В таком пиджаке тебя издалека видно. 0x272BC89C 325179 Люди вроде Пэйгана думают, что они неуязвимы, но так будет еще приятнее воткнуть в него кукри. 0xC7FE2182 325182 Я бы присоединился к Золотому пути, но от долгих лет работы в поле у меня проблемы со спиной… 0xE5653E6A 325185 Слоны прекрасны, но наступал ли тебе слон на ногу? Моему брату наступил. Больше он босиком не ходит. 0xFB13CB32 325188 В общем, стою я у магазина, а девчонка говорит, что хочет быть похожей на Юму. Если б не ее мать, я бы ей задал! 0x12706E07 325191 Я привык лазить по горам, там я чувствую себя свободным. А теперь без пропуска к горам и не подойдешь. 0x5A5C3CD9 325194 Юма была тут неделю назад. Прошлась по деревне со своей свитой, оставляя за собой аромат лилий. Завораживает. 0xBA89D5C7 325197 Что еще ты хочешь знать? Я рассказал тебе столько историй, а о тебе ничего не знаю. Так нечестно. 0xAA24A8AD 325200 Место. Место для мыслей, для покоя, вот что нам надо. А тут то армия палит и орет, то повстанцы… 0x86643F77 325203 Иногда ты смотришь на горы, и доносится звон колоколов… Такой покой, как будто вокруг и нет никакой войны. 0x6F079A42 325206 Достала одна и та же еда. Когда же наконец торговцы что-то другое привезут. 0xFB1A9AC6 325209 Дети соседей пропали, когда играли рядом с деревней. 0xE56C6F9E 325212 Они не просто так пропали. Кто-то забрал их. Или что-то. 0x05B98680 325215 Нур и работорговлей занимается. Я не обвиняю ее, я просто говорю, такой бизнесс. 0xDC0F1BD5 325218 От моста хочется держаться подальше. Пэйган близко. 0xC279EE8D 325221 Иногда мне снится кошмар. Будто мы на той стороне вместе с Пэйганом. 0x2B1A4BB8 325224 Я боюсь, что этот кошмар в любой момент может стать реальностью. 0x075ADC62 325227 Бахджи! Бахджи, чудо-тигр! Я молю богов, чтобы они дали мне его увидеть. 0xE78F357C 325230 Бахджи бесстрашно сражался на арене не один год, он убил сотни противников. 0xF7224816 325233 Когда он убил тысячного, Нур надела на него золотую корону и отпустила обратно в лес. Говорят, если найти его, он исполняет три желания. 0xBF0E1AC8 325236 Лучший бой на арене, что я помню, был с волками и бабушкой и маленьким козленком. 0x566DBFFD 325239 Бабушку кинули на арену за то, что украла кусок хлеба. Просто смешно! Ну а волки начали кружить вокруг нее. 0x481B4AA5 325242 Кто-то бросил туда козленка, отвлечь их, наверное. А бабка его схватила и начала его рогами протыкать волков, одного за другим, одного за другим! 0xE04715DE 325245 Ты из Золотого пути? Скажи, а это правда, что Амита с Сабалом все время грызутся? 0x34AED4D7 325248 Сабал верит в традиции. Только вернув старый Кират, мы сможем его восстановить, говорит он. 0xD47B3DC9 325251 Амита наоборот, хочет чтобы Кират шел вперед. Она считает, что традиции только мешают нам развиваться и возвращают нас в прошлое 0xC4D640A3 325254 Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с Пэйганом и его армией. Просто мечтаю, чтобы они ушли. 0xE896D779 325257 Каждый раз, когда я слышу его имя, мечтаю, чтобы сказали "Пэйган Мин мертв". 0x01F5724C 325260 Не забудь, Пэйган ведь сначала был заодно с королем. Он прятал свое жало, выжидая нужного момента. 0x1F838714 325263 Маки так пахли... Несмотря на все страдания, которые они несли, мне не хватает этого аромата. 0xFF566E0A 325266 Я даже не могу описать, как прекрасен был Кират. Оглянись вокруг, друг мой, и, может быть, тебе удастся представить себе всю красоту этой страны. 0xB9A1B4E6 325269 Во время войны ко многому привыкаешь. С тех пор, как чайная фабрика стала делать наркотики, даже приличного чая не найти. 0xA7D741BE 325272 Здесь некуда бежать. Я не могу спрятаться дома, ведь солдаты придут туда. Не могу уйти в лес, ведь они и там тоже. 0x4EB4E48B 325275 У меня в тайнике припасена упаковка шангри-лагера. Только никому не говори! Когда война кончится, бутылка с меня. 0x62F47351 325278 Не знаю, кто такая Бхадра, но пусть будет Тарун Матарой, если ей так хочется. Это важно для Кирата и наших традиций, но как-то это не мое. 0x82219A4F 325281 Банапур - отлично место, но многие завидуют его процветанию. Ну и ладно, пусть себе завидуют. 0x928CE725 325284 Я однажды был в Индии. Краски, запахи! Просто голова кругом! 0x12793FF3 325287 Даже во время войны есть место скуке, вот что странно. Вроде ждешь стрельбы, а вокруг все так тихо и совсем ничего не происходит. Ничего 0xF1012B32 325290 Де Плер чужак, американец. В Америке у него дом. Семья. Почему у самых мерзких тварей всегда есть жены и дети? 0xDD41BCE8 325293 Не знаю, что он задумал сделать с нашей страной. С людьми. Сейчас он только ворует, пытает и убивает! Больной конченый! Урод! language swear! 0x3D9455F6 325296 Когда он улетает в Америку, нам чуть поспокойнее. Но накануне он устраивает ужасные вечеринки. 0x2D39289C 325299 А все эта шлюха Ишвари. Она была женой великого Мохана Гейла, но предала его. 0xADCCF04A 325302 Трахалась с Мином, а когда Мохан узнал - взяла ребенка и сбежала. 0x44AF557F 325305 Это не пустая болтовня. Так все и было. И поэтому Кират в такой заднице - все из-за одной юбки. 0x5AD9A027 325308 Ненавижу Армию короля. Стадо гребаных свиней! language swear Совсем распоясались. 0xBA0C4939 325311 Ты не поверишь даже в половину того, что они тут натворили. 0x63BAD46C 325314 Они жестокие мрази... Ты знаешь, что такое "злоупотребление властью"? 0x7DCC2134 325317 Армия короля здорово потрепала нашу деревню, но хоть статуи богини от нас еще не отвернулись. 0x94AF8401 325320 Но иногда я думаю - что толку жить под взором богини, если она не властна над долиной? 0xB8EF13DB 325323 Прочь сомнения. Наша вера сильна. В нужный момент Кира вмешается. Пока же... Будем нести это бремя. 0x583AFAC5 325326 Пэйган Мин - лжец. Он предал королевскую семью и убил наследника престола. 0x489787AF 325329 Вот так и получил власть. С помощью обмана, насилия и убийства. Он не король - просто жалкий червяк с ружьем. 0x00BBD571 325332 Знаешь поговорку: "одна рука дает, другая гребет", нет? Это про Мина. Но он ответит за все. 0xD86AC6A8 325335 Юма не только выкачивает золото земли, она использует химию, которая попадает в кровь нашей родины: в реки, озера. И мы пьем эту отраву. 0xC61C33F0 325338 Шахты - это ад. Я раньше работал на одной легальной и до сих пор ее ненавижу. А быть рабом в шахтах Юмы... даже представить страшно. 0x26C9DAEE 325341 Юма - такая же дикая, как Нур, и жестокая, как Пол. Но у нее есть своя изюминка. Она опаснее этих двоих, и нам придется туго. 0xA8E78A0A 325344 Вдруг это такой план Пэйгана: захватить маленькую страну, наводнить ее безумнами приспешниками, а потом сдохнуть в зените славы? 0xB6917F52 325347 Пэйган считает себя особенным, но это не так. Наша страна для него - просто игрушка, а он - капризный ребенок. Его надо отшлепать... с помощью кукри. 0x5FF2DA67 325350 Пэйгана в последнее время мало кто видел. Что-то вынудило его затаиться. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. 0x8B1B1B6E 325353 Глупо, но с момента прихода Пэйгана больше всего я жалею о чайной фабрике. 0x6BCEF270 325356 На фабрике делали лучший в мире чай. Горячая чашка с утра - и день пройдет удачно. 0x7B638F1A 325359 Теперь там одна наркота. Будет на то воля Киры, и однажды я снова заварю тот самый чай. 0x572318C0 325362 По легенде наш мир сотворил бог Банашур. И мир был прекрасен. Демон Ялунг увидел это и воспылал завистью. 0xBE40BDF5 325365 Они сошлись в битве, и когда Банашур победил демона, он разорвал его на куски и разбросал их по земле. 0xA03648AD 325368 Банашур видел боль и страдания, и решил создать того, кто разорвет замкнутый круг. Так появилась Кира. Я молюсь и о нашем перерождении. 0x40E3A1B3 325371 Говорят, девочка по имени Бхадра может стать новой Тарун Матарой. 0x06147B5F 325374 Невероятно, но ритуалы еще живы. Никто в здравом уме не верит, что она богиня. 0x18628E07 325377 Она ребенок! И должна вести себя как ребенок, а не быть пешкой в руках сторонников дремучих обычаев. 0xB03ED17C 325380 Нур... одно только слово пробирает до костей. Как будто ты один в лесу, и рысь дышит у тебя за спиной. 0x6753C41B 325383 Можно много спорить, но бои на арене просто невероятны. Сам момент перед появлением зверя... Это как наркотик. 0x8E30612E 325386 Моя жена не в восторге от арены. Хочу вот послать брата, чтобы за меня ставку сделал. Этот парень в маске неплох, думаю, может справиться с медоедом. 0x90469476 325389 Пэйган решил, что возьмет нас голыми руками, а мы ему за это будем пятки целовать. Надо объяснить, что он жестоко ошибся. 0x70937D68 325392 Пэйган ответит за все. Он не стремился к лучшему - он тиран. А тиранов обычно казнят. 0x52086280 325395 Дорогие костюмы, треп по радио - что возомнил о себе Пэйган? Он не боец. Боится руки запачкать. 0x4C7E97D8 325398 Хорошо хоть статуи Киры не трогают. Мы знаем, что они присматривают за нами - это успокаивает. 0xA51D32ED 325401 Пола я ненавижу больше, чем Мина. Он решил, что мы его игрушки. Издевается над нами, но когда-нибудь сам окажется на нашем месте. 0xED316033 325404 Чайная компания была гордостью Кирата - весь мир знал наш великолепный чай. Они надругались над ней, как и над всей страной. 0x0DE4892D 325407 Они хватают всех без разбору. Допрашивают и обвиняют в помощи "Золотому пути". По-моему, я достаточно сделал, чтобы оказаться в их застенках. 0x1D49F447 325410 Армия короля - это банда безжалостных убийц, само воплощение зла. Их нельзя брать в плен - нужно перестрелять всех до одного. 0x3109639D 325413 Кира, она высоко в горах, в храмах, где монахи говорят с ней. Война не ее забота. Нам дозволено сражаться в одиночку. 0x61FC6A35 325430 Лидеры "Золотого пути"? Ха! Это как тяни-толкай: тащит в разные стороны - и стоит на месте. 0x7F8A9F6D 325433 Раньше главой "Золотого пути" был Мохан Гейл. Тогда сильные бойцы еще верили в будущее... 0x96E93A58 325436 Со смертью Мохана хребет "Золотого пути" сломался, но вдруг возвращение его сына - хороший знак? Посмотрим. 0xBAA9AD82 325439 Пэйган Мин как призрак. Его не видели уже много лет, но все о нем помнят. Его тень за каждым углом. 0x5A7C449C 325442 Боюсь, Пэйган Мин вновь обратился во Тьму, и планы на Кират у него самые ужасные. 0x4AD139F6 325445 Отец рассказывал, что сначала киратцы верили Пэйгану. Он был странным... необычным. Но людям нужна была надежда, и они выбрали его. 0x02FD6B28 325448 Банапур - оазис Кирата. Здесь мы в безопасности, но за его пределами все по-другому. Пол и прочая нечисть рождают Тьму. 0xEB9ECE1D 325451 Здесь безопасно, мы не голодаем, но беспокоимся об остальной части Кирата. Это наша страна - до самых дальних уголков. 0xF5E83B45 325454 Мы под защитой "Золотого пути". Они нас кормят. У них полно дел и в других частях страны, но здесь они заботятся о нас. 0x153DD25B 325457 Я больше не хочу слушать этот бред о маньяке, который приносит жертвы Ялунгу. Бабьи сказки. В Кирате полно действительно важных дел. 0x37A6CDB3 325460 Тарун Матара - важнейший для нас ритуал, священная традиция. Эта девочка, Бхадра, идеально подойдет - само воплощение Киры. 0x29D038EB 325463 "Золотой путь" сражается за нас, но его ведут Кира и Банашур. Мы всегда должны помнить об этом, возлагать дары и возносить молитвы. 0xC0B39DDE 325466 Канан - одаренная художница, в ее танка есть что-то божественное. А бросила бы пить ракши - цены бы ей не было. 0x40464508 325469 У многих... у большинства из нас война отняла семьи, дома... Мы многое потеряли. Но здесь, в Банапуре, мы не голодаем. Это важно. 0xA093AC16 325472 Я в детстве уснуть не мог после сказок о демонах-ракшасах. Тогда я не думал, что в жизни бывают вещи и хуже. Намного хуже. 0x584AE86D 325483 Сабал: Аджай, лавина! 0xD68300A4 325484 Сабал: Лавина! 0xD5CCC299 325511 Лучше без него. Сабал бы нас опять на кухню отправил. 0xBCBD0757 325512 Ненавижу, когда мной командуют, потому что я женщина. 0xCCD7F3D8 325513 Да ладно тебе. Он хоть вежливый и традиции уважает. 0x185A5E14 325514 Вот у Амиты крепкая хватка. 0x712B9BDA 325515 Она справится. Нужен новый подход. 0x01416F55 325516 С Амитой неизвестно как будет. Сабал - понятно. 0x6830AA9B 325517 Да зачем это нам? Всякие боги, всякие традиции… 0x5A06C819 325532 В нем чувствовалась сила… посмотрим, как Амита себя проявит. 0xBAD32107 325543 Ужасно. Кроме Амиты, о будущем толком никто не думал. 0x341AC9CE 325544 Сабал - хороший командир, но… Мы ему особо не нужны. 0xA3C81046 325545 Я поддерживаю Сабала. С ним мы точно победим. 0x7B5B5F09 325546 Но если он наши права начнет отбирать, то пожалеет. 0xEC898681 325547 Пусть хотя бы так, главное, чтоб никаких метаний. 0x62406E48 325548 Салаб, Амита, без разницы, главное, чтоб был хоть какой-то командир. 0xF592B7C0 325549 Хорошо. Вовремя Сабал встал у руля. 0x496D3D8B 325550 Надо, чтобы страной свой человек управлял, как Мохан или Сабал. 0xAB1A1D38 325606 Нур: Проклятье! 0xFCCC5A24 325610 Ачал: Там что-то на дороге! 0x2DE95940 325611 Ачал: Путь перекрыли! 0xB38DCCE3 325612 Ачал: Там что-то есть! 0x34F26801 325613 Ачал: Смотри! Там нельзя проехать! 0xAA96FDA2 325614 Ачал: Что там? На дороге? 0x86D66A78 325618 Банхи: На дороге что-то есть! 0xF6BC9EF7 325619 Банхи: Путь загородили! 0x9FCD5B39 325620 Банхи: Не проехать! 0xEFA7AFB6 325621 Банхи: Смотри! Там нельзя проехать! 0x185547F6 325622 Банхи: Что там? На дороге? 0xF880AEE8 325625 Праван: Что-то на дороге! 0x76494621 325626 Праван: Там не проедешь! 0xE19B9FA9 325627 Праван: Надо в объезд! 0xA649975F 325628 Праван: Там нельзя проехать! 0x319B4ED7 325629 Праван: Что там? На дороге? 0xDE71759F 325632 Ачал: В нас стреляют! 0x49A3AC17 325633 Ачал: В машину стреляют! 0xF55C265C 325634 Ачал: Сейчас машину взорвут! 0x628EFFD4 325636 Ачал: Нас подбили, но жить можно. 0xEC47171D 325637 Ачал: Задели все-таки, но машина на ходу… пока. 0x7B95CE95 325638 Ачал: Тачку в ремонт придется, если живы будем. 0x6BDF0BD2 325641 Ачал: Еще чуть-чуть, и тачке хана. Надо подлатать! 0xFC0DD25A 325642 Ачал: Машина разваливается! Надо срочно чинить! 0x72C43A93 325643 Ачал: Плохо дело! Нам скоро ехать не на чем будет! 0xE516E31B 325646 Ачал: Во, отлично! 0xA2C4EBED 325647 Ачал: До места, надеюсь, дотянет. 0x35163265 325648 Ачал: Ага! Другое дело! 0x04E6D81F 325651 Праван: Они стреляют! 0xF314305F 325652 Праван: Нас обстреливают! 0x837EC4D0 325653 Праван: Машину расхреначат! 0xEA0F011E 325655 Праван: Нас подбили, но жить можно. 0x9A65F591 325656 Праван: Пробили все-таки, но машина пока на ходу. 0x3E82ACD2 325657 Праван: Тачку придется в ремонт, если живы будем. 0x4EE8585D 325660 Праван: Еще чуть-чуть, и тачке хана. Надо подлатать! 0x27999D93 325661 Праван: Машина разваливается! Чини быстрей! 0x57F3691C 325662 Праван: Так не пойдет! Скоро ехать будет не на чем! 0x0CB4CE50 325665 Праван: Отлично! 0x7CDE3ADF 325666 Праван: До места, надеюсь, дотянет. 0x15AFFF11 325667 Праван: Живем! Отлично! 0x25BB4F0F 325670 Банхи: Они стреляют! 0x5B0A33B2 325671 Банхи: Нас обстреливают! 0x0E961CCC 325672 Банхи: Машину могут расхреначить! 0x70276071 325674 Банхи: Нас задели, но жить можно. 0x178D2D8D 325675 Банхи: Пробили все-таки, но машина пока на ходу. 0x693C5130 325676 Банхи: Тачку в ремонт придется, если живы будем. 0x58CCBB4A 325679 Банхи: Еще чуть-чуть, и тачке хана. Надо подлатать! 0x267DC7F7 325680 Банхи: Машина разваливается! Чини быстрее! 0x41D78A0B 325681 Банхи: Так не пойдет! Скоро ехать будет не на чем… Чини! 0x3F66F6B6 325684 Банхи: Во, отлично! 0x6AFAD9C8 325685 Банхи: До места, надеюсь, дотянет. 0x144BA575 325686 Банхи: Ага! Другое дело! 0x4D6AC425 325688 Лонгин: Где же ты? 0x5AC85985 325807 Если тебя заметят, бомбы приведут в действие, так что будь осторожен. 0x0F5476FB 325809 Главное - чтобы тебя не заметили. 0x71E50A46 325811 Если они тебя увидят, сразу же начнут все взрывать. 0x164F47BA 325812 Когда обезвредишь все заряды, тут же уходи. 0x68FE3B07 325814 Уходи оттуда, как только все обезвредишь. 0x590ED17D 325816 Закончишь - беги оттуда! 0x58E01534 325886 Группа 2. Группа 2, как поняли? 0x73CD46F7 325888 Сраные рации в метель не работают. Дешевое дерьмо. 0x1ABC8339 325889 Вам кислорода хватает? Груз нашли? Прием? Прием? Твою мать. 0x6AD677B6 325890 Пошли. 0x2597E171 325894 У меня руки опухли... и дышать не могу. 0x4CE624BF 325895 Да, ты хреново выглядишь. Давай, дыши медленнее. 0x3C8CD030 325896 Нам надо... спуститься вниз. 0x17A183F3 325902 Лагерь дельта Штабу. Прием. 0x7ED0463D 325903 Где они, мать их? 0x0EBAB2B2 325904 Всем, кто нас слышит - ответьте. Мы заблудились. Эй? Сукин сын. 0xF9485AF2 325905 Идем. 0x8922AE7D 325907 Он мог сказать нам, куда делся груз. 0xE0536BB3 325908 Ты ж его видел. Он ничего не знал. Не знал даже, где вертушка грохнулась. Сами найдем. 0x90399F3C 325909 Да что ж это за дерьмо... 0x43BD9A2C 325913 Нашел чего-нибудь? Холодно. 0x5AA6AB6D 325915 Слушай, что мы такое опять ищем? Они нам нихрена не говорят. 0x01E10C21 325916 Может, это? 0x718BF8AE 325917 Точно нет. 0x18FA3D60 325918 Вот дерьмо. 0x3ECA6E69 325927 Аджай: Не понял… А пушки где? 0x0CFC0CEB 325931 Аджай: Может, хотя бы здесь… если нет, то я ничего не понимаю. 0x658DC925 325932 Аджай: М-да… и что теперь? 0x15E73DAA 325933 Аджай: Черт, тут тоже пусто. 0x7C96F864 325934 Аджай: И тут ничего. 0xC0AD7D9E 325938 Амита: Мой человек может провести тебя на арену через запасной вход. Вы скоро встретитесь. 0xD0E7B8D9 325967 Аджай: Амита, я уже внутри. 0x47356151 325968 Амита: Так. Нур решила похвастаться и продемонстрировать свою личную охрану, и это нам на руку. Как глупо. Пройди к пульту управления, удивим ее. 0xC9FC8998 325971 Амита: Аджай. Ты дошел до пульта, чтобы выпустить животных? 0x5E2E5010 325972 Аджай: Нет пока, я в процессе. 0xF3739343 325974 Нур: Люди Кирата. Не каждое столетье встречается столь грозная сила. Все ради вас! Я отдаю собственную охрану! 0x2BE0DC0C 325977 Нур: Великая сила и ловкость. Сама смерть! Прольется много крови! 0xBC320584 325980 Нур: Мы продолжаем! 0x32FBED4D 325981 Нур: Больше не надо. Сейчас нам нужно шоу, а не настоящий бой. 0xA52934C5 325985 Нур: Хватит их выпускать! 0x19D6BE8E 325990 Нур: Идиот! Что ты наделал? 0x8E046706 325997 Нур: Нужны еще бойцы! 0x00CD8FCF 326000 Нур: Надо показать силу. А не слабость, как сейчас. Понятно?! 0x971F5647 326002 Нур: Ты меня слышишь? Хватит! 0x87559300 326004 Нур: Коварство фортуны… Никто не в силах противиться судьбе! 0x10874A88 326005 Нур: Хватит. Убейте идиота, который сидит за пультом. Ты меня слышишь? Тебе конец! 0x9E4EA241 326007 Нур: Что у вас там? 0x099C7BC9 326008 Нур: Я жду! 0x183E32D1 326009 Нур: Выходи, чего уж там. Я знаю, что ты остался один. 0xBDFAF19E 326016 Рубин огромный. Стоит кучу бабок. 0xCD900511 326017 Может, себе заберем? Житуха будет! 0x8FCC931C 326020 Не, я видел жадных солдат. У них дырки в черепушках. 0xF3790D6E 326045 Аджай: Черт! 0xBEBF1D0B 326153 Аджай: Амита, все готово. Я еду к воротам. 0x3076F5C2 326154 Амита: Аджай, долгие годы мы не были так близки к северу. Спасибо тебе! Удачи, и постарайся не погибнуть, прошу тебя. 0xD0A31CDC 326165 Аджай: Сабал, я на грузовике. Еду к воротам. 0xE153F6A6 326166 Сабал: Удачи. Они заплатят за все. 0x1646A6CB 326187 Сабал: Бойцы Золотого пути вышли к мосту, они помогут тебе. Иди к ним, брат. Ты можешь гордиться собой. 0xFF2503FE 326198 Амита: Аджай, бойцы сопротивления идут к мосту. Ступай туда. Встреться с ними. Ты нанес могучий удар во имя свободы. 0x36D00A18 326209 Аджай, сын Мохана Гейла! Весь Кират в долгу перед тобой. Вы с Сабалом вместе воздадите должные почести великим богам. Спасибо. 0xB625D2CE 326220 Аджай, от имени Золотого пути и справедливой Амиты - спасибо. Ты проложил путь свободе. Этот путь проляжет над могилой Пэйгана Мина. 0x56B26746 326312 Аджай? Амита сказала, ты с нами. Бери больше патронов. Хавильдар ждет на холме. 0x26D893C9 326315 Аджай: Это ты хавильдар? 0x4FA95607 326316 По-вашему - сержант. Да. На заводе стоят генераторы; без них там нечем дышать. Уничтожь их, чтобы выкурить солдат. И постарайся не разгромить завод. 0x39C9E81D 326326 Аджай, осторожно. Если эта труба рухнет, завод станет бесполезным для Амиты. 0x5E63A5E1 326327 Если ты оборвешь все тросы, труба рухнет. 0x20D2D95C 326328 Аджай, перестань громить завод. Он нам нужен. 0xF0D20822 326331 Аджай: Где чертовы генераторы? 0x977845DE 326332 Странно, что ты их не слышишь. Они шумные. 0xDFB3AF2D 326336 Пэйган Мин: Отвали от меня! 0xB6C26AE3 326337 Пэйган Мин: Отвали! 0xC6A89E6C 326338 Пэйган Мин: Назад! 0x6C5C9697 326339 Пэйган Мин: Отстань! 0x1C366218 326340 Пэйган Мин: Держись подальше! 0x7547A7D6 326341 Пэйган Мин: Да отвали! 0x052D5359 326347 Пэйган Мин: Черт! 0x5E6AF415 326348 Пэйган Мин: Дерьмо! 0x3A063111 326351 Аджай: Сабал, вижу Пэйгана! Я преследую его! 0x4A6CC59E 326352 Сабал: Что? Ты уверен? 0x231D0050 326353 Аджай: Так точно! 0x5377F4DF 326355 Сабал: Слушай, Аджай. Нужно доказательство его смерти, или нам не поверят. А значит, его тело должно быть в целости. Никаких пушек, и тем более, никакой взрывчатки. 0xA4851C9F 326356 Аджай: Тогда что мне с ним делать? Напугать до смерти? 0xD4EFE810 326357 Сабал: Убей его своим кукри. 0xBD9E2DDE 326358 Аджай: Серьезно?! 0xCDF4D951 326359 Сабал: Ты справишься, брат. 0x6D9EFCA0 326375 Пэйган Мин: Меня преследует какой-то козел на гирокоптере, избавьтесь от него! 0x1DF4082F 326376 Пэйган Мин: За мной кто-то гонится, убейте его! 0x7485CDE1 326377 Пэйган Мин: Мне нужна помощь, живо! 0x04EF396E 326378 Пэйган Мин: Убейте эту мразь! 0x5FA89E22 326379 Пэйган Мин: Живо сбейте эту сволочь у меня на хвосте! 0x2FC26AAD 326380 Пэйган Мин: Мочите эту мелкую гадину! Живо! 0x46B3AF63 326382 Пэйган Мин: Я почти добрался! Прикройте! 0xE9C93963 326386 Аджай, я вижу генераторы. Я их отмечу. 0xBC55161D 326390 Вижу последний генератор. Я покажу, где он. 0xC2E46AA0 326395 Все. Испарения их выкурят. Иди внутрь и убей химика. 0xA54E275C 326399 Все. Испарения их выкурят. Надо убить их всех. 0xDBFF5BE1 326403 Амита: Аджай, этот химик был нам нужен. 0x3FC3A288 326404 И еще. Их главный химик-технолог… Он был одним из нас. Амита просит его убить. 0x23F3E989 326415 Аджай! Сабал сказал, что ты придешь. Мы принесли взрывчатку. Бери, сколько надо, и иди наверх, к хавильдару. 0xB4213001 326418 Аджай: Это ты хавильдар? 0x3AE8D8C8 326419 Хавильдар, сержант - как угодно. Для меня это честь, сын Мохана. Видишь трубу? Оборви тросы и обрушь ее. Труба пробьет дыру, так ты попадешь на завод. 0x75A94E0F 326420 В этом загвоздка. Я бы приберег взрывчатку для самой трубы, а лебедки тросов поломал бы с помощью слонов. Успехов. 0xEA0FB19B 326421 Аджай: Ты же... ты же сказала убить его! 0xAD3A0140 326422 Аджай: Но как? 0x94BECD26 326423 Амита: Пора уничтожить завод. Великое пламя отметит вознесение Бхадры. 0xF31480DA 326424 Аджай: Сама поняла, что сказала? 0x8DA5FC67 326425 Амита: Мы закладываем взрывчатку. Выбирайся оттуда. 0x32DEA242 326434 Теория - это не гипотеза. Гипотеза - не теория. Люди вечно путают эти понятия! Надоело. Надоело! 0x42B456CD 326435 Слушайте внимательно. Теория - это обобщенное положение, подтвержденное экспериментально. Гипотеза - непроверенная догадка. 0x2BC59303 326436 Но нет же, раз за разом… их вечно путают. И все из-за "Теории заговора". Должно быть "Гипотеза заговора". Или "Предположение заговора". 0x5BAF678C 326437 Мы живем в эпоху домыслов. Раз за разом ложные цитаты ходят по кругу, пока все идиоты не уверятся в их правдивости. 0xAC5D8FCC 326438 Я вам уже говорил, что такое безумие? Это когда ты все время убиваешь одного человека и ждешь разных результатов. Нет, нет, нет! В этот раз… 0xDC377B43 326443 Аджай: А? 0xB546BE8D 326444 Аджай: Что? 0xC52C4A02 326445 Аджай: Какого хрена, что это? 0x66C2BB9D 326446 Аджай: Черт, это же газ. 0x16A84F12 326447 Аджай: О, черт. Опять. 0x7FD98ADC 326450 Аджай: Нахрен. 0xD839D319 326459 Последний трос. Теперь можно обрушить трубу. 0xA688AFA4 326463 Готово! Теперь иди внутрь и взорви завод. А мы задержим этих ублюдков. 0xC956C444 326474 Аджай, помоги нам! Тут солдаты! 0xD91C0103 326475 Добиваем всех! 0x8E63749F 326478 Проклятье, завод лежит в руинах. Теперь он бесполезен. 0xD6783847 326481 Что мы тут забыли? Калинаги - это миф. 0x481CADE4 326482 Не хотел говорить, но... 0xCF630906 326483 Да брось. 0x51079CA5 326484 Юме выгодно помогать им. Ладно. Увидишь. 0xE44E5AC5 326487 Все как надо. Юма будет довольна. 0x7A2ACF66 326488 А теперь приготовились! 0xFD556B84 326489 Осторожно! 0x6331FE27 326490 Пакуемся и сваливаем! 0x63D6460A 326492 Аджай: Фото готово. 0xFDB2D3A9 326493 Уиллис: Отлично. Увидимся внизу. Счастливо! 0xB3D69774 326495 Уиллис: Ну, где ты там, зайчик? 0x2DB202D7 326496 Аджай: Доберусь, как смогу, Уиллис. 0x7ACD774B 326497 Аджай: Уиллис? Есть! 0xE4A9E2E8 326498 Уиллис: Щелкни его, ладно? Босс хочет убедиться. 0x0AC3EF01 326502 Ракшасы: Аванпост все еще у повстанцев! Возьмите флаг! 0xE3A04A34 326503 Ракшасы: Флаг все еще у них, заберите его! 0xFDD6BF6C 326504 Ракшасы: Надо захватить аванпост, быстрее! 0x1D035672 326505 Ракшасы: Аванпост все еще у них – выбейте их! 0xC4B5CB27 326506 Ракшасы: Надо захватить тот аванпост! 0xB3F0A727 326512 Сабал: Одну позицию уничтожили, осталось еще две. Сейчас будет новый удар, готовься. 0x0F0F2D6C 326514 Сабал: Вторая позиция разбита. Осталась одна. Мы их не найдем, пока пушки не нанесут удар по Уткаршу. Будь готов. 0x98DDF4E4 326516 Сабал: Есть! Последняя батарея уничтожена. Все чисто. 0xFCB131E0 326517 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Сэр, вы используете незащищенный канал. 0x20AF021D 326520 Помогите! Солдаты Пэйгана идут! Они нас всех перебьют! 0xB77DDB95 326521 Аджай: Не волнуйтесь. Сидите и не высовывайтесь. 0x9C508856 326523 Аджай, они идут с севера! 0x1299609F 326524 Нас атакуют с севера! 0x854BB917 326525 Север! Они идут с севера! 0x95017C50 326526 Они идут с севера! 0x02D3A5D8 326527 Нас атакуют с юга! 0x8C1A4D11 326528 Они напали с юга! 0x1BC89499 326529 Аджай, враги на юге! 0x5897E0DD 326530 Они атакуют нас с юга! 0xCF453955 326531 Смотрите! Враг на западе! 0x418CD19C 326532 Они атакуют с запада! 0xD65E0814 326533 Запад! Атака с запада! 0x6AA1825F 326534 Они идут с запада! 0xFD735BD7 326535 Восток, они на востоке! 0x73BAB31E 326536 Они идут с востока! 0xE4686A96 326537 Нас атакуют с востока! 0x3CFB25D9 326538 Атака с востока! 0xAB29FC51 326544 Аджай, они добрались до дома! 0x25E01498 326545 Они у дома! Остановить! 0xB232CD10 326546 Они добрались до дома! Все сюда! 0x0ECD475B 326547 В дом, Аджай, в дом! 0x991F9ED3 326548 Назад к дому, нужна помощь! 0x17D6761A 326549 В доме нужна помощь! Быстрей туда! 0x96621013 326570 Уиллис: Проснись, в меня тут стреляют! 0xE8D36CAE 326571 Уиллис: Плохие парни подходят с востока, сними их! 0x8F792152 326572 Уиллис: Ублюдки приближаются со стороны гор! 0xF1C85DEF 326573 Уиллис: Плохие парни приближаются с севера. 0x08E13D9D 326574 Уиллис: Враги идут с юга, займись ими. 0x76504120 326575 Уиллис: Они идут с запада, вали их. 0x11FA0CDC 326576 Уиллис: Очнись, тут повсюду эти мудаки! Извиняюсь за французский. 0x6F4B7061 326578 Уиллис: Становится жарковато, бегу в сторону склада. Прикрой. 0xC27E09CC 326580 Уиллис: Ну зашибись, вертолет! 0xBCCF7571 326582 Уиллис: В меня палят! Ну кто так прикрывает, а? 0xDB65388D 326583 Уиллис: Ух, жарко! Словно снова в Ираке очутился! 0xA5D44430 326584 Уиллис: Ты уснул? "Прикрыть" - значит, прикрыть меня! 0xF0486B4E 326585 Уиллис: Эй! Я пулепробиваем! Вытащи меня! 0x02764163 326593 Пол любит развлекаться. Не хочу стать его игрушкой. 0x33C4F78F 326596 Аджай, мы готовы атаковать базу. Можешь отправляться с нами или добраться сам, и мы ворвемся сразу, как метеоры. 0x43AE0300 326598 Эй. Аджай! Мы здесь, открой ворота. 0x18E9A44C 326601 Мы ждем тебя в доке. 0x688350C3 326603 Говорят, ты вора подстрелил. Как он подобрался к вышке? Я думал, мы хорошо охраняем это место. Завтра нужно прочесать зону и понять, как ему это удалось. 0x7278D929 326605 Сигналка! Надо добраться до золота, пока не прибыло подкрепление! 0x7C885B5B 326606 Спасибо! Ты спас меня. 0x01F2950D 326608 Быстрей! Хватай золото. 0x71986182 326609 Так, так, грузи его в лодку. 0x4EB303CA 326611 Подкрепления! Уже близко! Разложи порох по всему храму. А мы позаботимся о золоте. 0x3ED9F745 326613 Эй, осторожнее. В прошлый раз ты пол-ящика в воду уронил. Еще раз повторится - пожалеешь. 0xE5AA00A1 326616 Аджай, надеюсь, ты установил взрывчатку. Пора возвращаться на лодку! Немедленно! 0x3D394FEE 326617 Давай, Аджай, быстрее сюда! Быстрее! 0xAAEB9666 326619 Аджай: Сабал, все готово. 0x24227EAF 326620 Сабал: Отлично. Но у меня плохие новости. Разведчики говорят, что к тебе направляется вражеский отряд. Они хотят отбить храм. Так что будь готов к бою. 0x58F38C18 326621 Возьми корзину подношений. 0x318249D6 326626 Слава богам, дарующим жизнь. 0x03B42B54 326632 Свеча - это напоминание, что рост начинается со стремления выйти за рамки. 0x73DEDFDB 326637 Жизнь неуловима, как ароматный дым благовоний. И ее так же легко развеять. 0x4CF5BD93 326641 Одна из этих девочек станет Тарун Матарой. И все они получат благословение. 0x55EE8CD2 326646 Жизнь без эмоций - ничто, но чрезмерные эмоции могут поглотить человека без остатка. Подбавь огня. 0x0EA92B9E 326654 Оставь корзину здесь. 0x67D8EE50 326662 Великий демон Ялунг живет в каждом человеке. Он тешит нас ложной надеждой. Коза, которую мы убьем, насытит и успокоит его. 0xB8005555 326675 Аджай: Да. 0xC6B129E8 326676 Хёрк: Я знал, что ты со мной. Вместе навсегда. Родственные души, да? 0xED9C7A2B 326696 Аджай: Удачи. 0x8A3637D7 326697 Хёрк: Не помешает. Бывай. 0xE2A3A87D 326732 Перенесите их. Быстро, но осторожно. Кладите на платформу. 0x3A30E732 326733 Если вы хоть что-нибудь сломаете… Это все принадлежит Юме. 0xADE23EBA 326734 Погнали! Живо, живо! 0x232BD673 326737 Вы! Стойте тут. Охраняйте артефакты, пока я не вернусь. 0xB4F90FFB 326739 Это то, что мы искали. Ничего не трогайте, ждите специалистов. Даже пялиться на них не смейте - пристрелю лично. 0xEE3E9E16 326743 Аджай: Я нашел ключ на одном трупе. 0x9E546A99 326744 Уиллис: Возьми с полки пирожок. Убьешь командира - звони. 0xA5EFAD0B 326760 Уиллис: Ко мне идут. Я сваливаю. 0xC245E0F7 326761 Аджай: Что? Стой! Как мне отсюда выбираться? 0xBCF49C4A 326762 Уиллис: Не сцы, прорвешься. Когда надо будет, я вернусь. 0x45DDFC38 326769 Повтори. Плохо слышно. 0x3B6C8085 326770 Блин... Думаю, они что-то нашли в пещерах. 0x5CC6CD79 326771 Если нас слышно - мы продолжим поиски... Посмотрим, вдруг что-то упустили. 0x2277B1C4 326772 Пошли. 0x941F4771 326775 Артефакты можно вывозить. Будьте готовы. 0xEAAE3BCC 326778 А картины? С ними-то чего делать? 0xBF3214B2 326779 Если это не Калинаг, Юме плевать. Забей. 0xC183680F 326780 Хреново. Могли бы нормально загнать их. 0x58C86523 326785 Аджай, мы тебя ждем. 0xB621BC22 326788 Нам пора ехать. 0x5E03A7C8 327667 Амита: Вы должны пройти по всем домам и найти всех детей. Всех! И приведите их сюда, ко мне. Идите. 0xA62925F3 327681 Ты слышал? Beat Не нравится мне это. 0xD898594E 327682 Хватит! Юме нужна картина. И вся эта чушь только у тебя в башке.. 0xE968B334 327683 Юме вечно чего-то нужно. Надеюсь, оно того стоит. 0xF0738275 327686 Аджай: Сабал, как мне добраться до этих сраных жаровень? 0x8EC2FEC8 327687 Сабал: Лезь, брат, лезь. 0xC64B48AD 327688 Все подходят к месту последней битвы. Мы ударим по крепости Пэйгана. Будет трудно. 0x8D047630 327691 Что такое? 0xF3B50A8D 327692 Блин! 0x6C35C54A 327695 Аджай: Не в этот раз. 0x8F42C869 327697 Амита: Аджай, что с тобой? Фабрика в порядке? Химик мертв? 0xF1F3B4D4 327698 Аджай: Да, да… Просто… Кажется, меня вштырило. 0x37726206 327701 Йоги: Лады… 0x47189689 327702 Регги: Ага… 0x2E695347 327703 Йоги: Спасибо.6 0x8B630194 327704 Калинаг: Меня обучали защищать Короля, но он выбрал меня для иного дела. 0x05AAE95D 327705 Калинаг: Исполнить его мечту. 0x62AC11EE 327706 Я слышала про Сабала. Как бы то ни было, за Амитой будущее Кирата. 0x12C6E561 327707 Я слышала про Амиту. Как бы то ни было, за Сабалом будущее Кирата. 0x4981422D 327711 Аджай, сделай что-нибудь с пулеметами! 0xDB5ED1B6 327731 Аджай: Я на месте. 0x2DED8729 327736 Аджай, взорви главные ворота! 0xDA1F6F69 327739 Ворота взорваны! Внутрь! 0x636E7BD9 327745 Аджай, крепость падет, только когда мы захватим арсенал, пункт связи и командный центр. 0x13048F56 327746 Если захватим арсенал, враг больше не сможет выпускать солдат с тяжелым вооружением. 0x7A754A98 327748 Арсенал теперь наш! 0x0A1FBE17 327750 Если мы захватим пункт связи, враг не сможет призывать подкрепления. 0x5158195B 327751 Пункт связи наш! Мы его захватили! Больше враг не сможет призвать подкрепление! 0x2132EDD4 327752 Нужно захватить штаб-квартиру! 0x4843281A 327753 Мы взяли штаб-квартиру! 0x0702BEDD 327755 Они планируют контратаку! Держать крепость! 0x77684A52 327756 Враг хочет отбить крепость, сражайтесь! 0x1E198F9C 327757 Да, мы отбросили контратаку! 0x6E737B13 327758 Они сдались, крепость наша! 0x97D9CF89 327781 Вот. Эти заряды пригодятся внутри. 0x25DBFDA3 327784 Мы тут за три месяца нашли ровно нихрена. Я уже застрелиться готов. 0xB209242B 327785 Эй, Карл, да хорош тебе... 0x3CC0CCE2 327786 Давно пора праздник устроить. Пиньяту там повесить, например. Только без всяких лампочек на пальцах! 0xAB12156A 327789 Страшное место. Представь, что тебя затянуло, и ты не можешь выбраться? 0x73815A25 327790 Да, сердце бьется медленнее, и ты тонешь в десять раз дольше. Херовая смерть. 0xE45383AD 327791 Хватит! Дерьмовая тема. 0x6A9A6B64 327797 Ладно. Но на кой нам ледник взрывать? Однажды здесь все само рухнет. Может, просто найдем ту хрень, которую здесь ищем, и смоемся? 0xFD48B2EC 327808 Ложи-ись! Сейчас рванет! В укрытие! 0x41B738A7 327811 Да! Наконец-то! Сматывай удочки. Заберем ту статую и сваливаем! 0xD665E12F 327815 Нет! Мы ее полгода искали! 0xCF7ED06E 327816 Стреляй! 0xDF341529 327817 Брось ее! Брось! 0x58AC09E6 327818 Он уходит! Вали его! 0x927830D5 327960 Калинаг: Тебя выбрали, чтобы нарисовать мою тханка? О пути в Шангри-Ла? 0x48E6CCA1 327963 Калинаг: А защитником сделать меня. 0xC62F2468 327965 Калинаг: Ракшас знал, что я иду, ждал меня. Я это чуял. 0x51FDFDE0 327966 Калинаг: Искатели сказали простую вещь: 0x1CB1D81C 327967 Калинаг: Ракшас коварен и искушен. 0xE15EC9BE 327972 Амита предала нас и Сабала! 0xBA196EF2 327973 Она не туда ведет "Золотой путь". 0xCA739A7D 327974 За ней идут только предатели. 0xA3025FB3 327978 Как такое вышло? 0xD368AB3C 327979 Не знаю, но Сабал уверен, что его попытаются убить. 0xEC43C974 327980 Это все Амита! И Аджай! 0x9C293DFB 327982 Это Аджай! Убить! 0xF558F835 327983 Это Аджай! Стреляйте! 0x85320CBA 327984 Аджай! Аджай здесь! 0xDE75ABF6 327985 Я его вижу! Огонь! Огонь! 0xAE1F5F79 327986 Аджай здесь! Убейте его! 0xB08E120C 327990 Как кто-то может идти за Сабалом против Амиты? 0xFEEA56D1 327991 Они боятся нового, боятся прогресса. 0x608EC372 327992 Ха. Дурачье. 0xE7F16790 327996 Думаешь, они убьют Амиту? 0x7995F233 327997 Она там пишет последние распоряжения. Что скажешь? 0xCCDC3453 327998 Это неправильно, это все неправильно. 0xC76E9AB7 328008 Защищайте Сабала! 0xB7046E38 328009 Ты не убьешь Сабала! 0x40F68678 328010 Ты предатель, Аджай! 0x309C72F7 328011 Ты предал Золотой путь! 0x59EDB739 328012 Сабал тебе верил! 0xD5C70512 328022 Аджай! Убейте его! 0x33D2D524 328030 Они придут за Сабалом, это точно. 0xA4000CAC 328031 Это плохо. Мы не должны бить своих. 0x7C9343E3 328032 За Сабала я жизнь отдам. 0xBD1B3DED 328033 Уиллис: Отлично. Иду на посадку. Давай на вышку, как будешь там - свяжись со мной. 0xEB419A6B 328035 Надеюсь, я доберусь до Сабала. 0x658872A2 328036 Зачем? Хочешь лично его убить? 0xF25AAB2A 328037 Ради Амиты - легко. 0x6E3ADC46 328049 Аджай, хороший ты человек, у меня новости. Только для тебя. 0x1E5028C9 328050 Пэйган отправил в высокогорье тайную экспедицию. А! Я знала, что слово "тайная" тебя зацепит! 0x7721ED07 328051 Они разыскивают древний рецепт - целебное средство из орхидей. Не дай им найти его. Я покажу тебе путь. Постарайся, ладно? 0x97F40419 328062 Ты нашел? Успел первым? Да, вижу - по улыбке. Молодец, Аджай. Освободив Кират, ты можешь подарить это людям. До той поры - храни его. 0xB56F1BF1 328073 Аджай, у меня друг в Гвардии. Он сказал, что люди Пэйгана разыскивают Рубин Прабодхана… кроваво-красный рубин, око просветления. 0x27335C82 328074 Ничего не вижу! Есть там кто? 0xB957C921 328085 Следите друг за другом. 0xCBDE674C 328104 Калинаг: Приближаясь, я чуял мощь Колокола. 0xAC742AB0 328105 Калинаг: Теперь я, наконец, знаю. 0xCEB7419A 328106 Юма: Ничтожество. Пэйган послал мальчишку убить меня? За все, что я для него сделала? Он был бесстрашен, пока не встретил твою шлюху-мать! Его было не остановить! А твоя мать… Твоя мать… 0xBEDDB515 328110 Юма: С ней он стал слабым. Она сделала его тенью того, кем был раньше. В тот день он перестал быть королем. Сломался, стал слабым. 0x492F5D55 328111 Юма: Я лгала себе. Думала, он станет прежним. Он должен был! Но нет… Сломанное не склеить. Он слаб. Но Пэйган не сломил меня, не сломила и эта страна. И тебе, и тебе тоже это не удастся! 0x3945A9DA 328113 Юма: Пора умереть, Аджай Гейл. Я сделаю то, что не смог Пэйган. Я убью тебя и скормлю пепел твоей матери свиньям. 0xD2C5560D 328115 Калинаг: Мысль озарила меня: если вернусь, мне не поверит никто. 0xE335BC77 328116 Калинаг: И ты, рисующий мою тханка. 0x9D84C0CA 328117 Калинаг: На самом деле… Не важно. 0x3FEA07F4 328158 Будь я пауком, я бы сплел паутину и спустился, но я не паук, ведь паук - она. Она под твоей кожей, она откладывает яйца. Ненавижу пауков. Они все видят. Но будь я пауком… Я бы спустился… Я бы спустился... Я бы спустился... 0x26F136B5 328163 Я не чувствую боли, я не чувствую ничего. Стены тонки. Я не чувствую боли. Они проходят сквозь стены. Я не чувствую ничего. Они придут, если услышат. Я не чувствую боли. Они придут… 0xB895A316 328172 Ялунг. Ялунг! Ялунг идет за мной. Он идет за тобой. Уходи, уходи! Нет, тебе не забрать меня! Нет! Ты что, не видишь его? Помогите! Помогите! Не дайте ему съесть мои глаза! Помогите! 0xA18E9257 328188 Если кровь все время внутри, она как грязная вода. Потом в ней заводятся москиты. Кровь должна течь, или протухнет. Кровь должна все время течь. 0x233DF4D8 328246 Везде одно дерьмо. Вот ствол - постоянно заедает. 0x53570057 328247 А в крепости полно хорошего оружия. Они его в Индию гонят. 0xA4A5E817 328248 Мать твою... Стащу поновей. 0xD8A9A295 328299 Дышать не могу... эта маска... она душит меня. 0xBF03EF69 328300 Лучше оставь. А то проблем не оберешься. 0xC1B293D4 328301 Да знаю... Просто тошно. 0xA618DE28 328302 Радио молчит. Ладно. Не отставать! Не отходить! 0xF04279AE 328305 Не... Могу… дышать… 0x8EF30513 328306 Воздуха… мало. 0xE95948EF 328307 Воздух. Мне нужен воздух. 0xC2741B2C 328312 Этот рубин надо вернуть народу. А пока не дадим его украсть. Они продадут его, и мы потеряем дар предков. Вот, я покажу дорогу. 0xDC02EE74 328337 Спасибо, Аджай. Ты спас кусочек нашей истории. Кират опять в долгу у тебя. 0xFE87A159 328341 Сабал: Аджай, слушай внимательно. Ты в землях де Плера. У него там очень мощная крепость. Пока де Плер в порядке, защиту не пробить. 0x29EAB43E 328342 Сабал: Будь осторожен, брат. Ты подобрался к крепости де Плера. Пока де Плер контролирует эти земли, ее не возьмешь. 0x2A9ED94C 328344 Амита: Будь начеку, Аджай. Ты около крепости Рату Гади. Это крепость Юмы. Пока она жива, туда не суйся. 0x3A33A426 328345 Амита: Осторожно, Аджай. Мне сообщили, что ты около крепости Юмы. Пока с Юмой все в порядке, атаковать ее бесполезно. 0xBC3C8F79 328347 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Слушай внимательно, Аджай. Ты на землях Юмы. Ее крепость - Рату Гади - отлично защищена. Попробуй атаковать, когда у нее не останется сил. 0x907C18A3 328348 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, нам доложили, что ты рядом с крепостью Юмы. Будь осторожен - пока Юма контролирует эти земли, крепость с наскока не возьмешь. 0x791FBD96 328349 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, ты в землях Юмы. У нее там крепость, называется Рату Гади. Пока Юма жива, она практически неприступна. 0xC93F5D20 328350 Сабал: Аджай, осторожно. Ты около крепости Нур. Пока она в деле, солдаты будут биться до последнего. 0xD992204A 328351 Сабал: Брат, будь очень внимателен. Ты в землях Нур. У нее очень мощная крепость. Пока Нур жива, атаковать ее не стоит. 0xF5D2B790 328353 Сабал: Аджай, ты вступил на опасную территорию. Неподалеку крепость Пэйгана. Его люди не сдадутся, пока он жив. Помни об этом, братишка. 0x1CB112A5 328354 Сабал: Брат, будь осторожен. Ты около крепости Пэйгана. Она отлично защищена, и пока Пэйган жив, она не падет. Не бросайся сломя голову. 0x02C7E7FD 328356 Сабал: Берегись, Аджай. Ты зашел на земли Юмы. Там у нее крепость, и пока Юма управляет этой областью, ты крепость не возьмешь. 0xE2120EE3 328357 Сабал: Осторожнее, брат, ты на землях Юмы. Крепость неподалеку принадлежит ей, и пока ты не ударишь по Юме, они не сдадутся. 0xD1E60656 328359 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, будь начеку. Ты вошел в земли Нур. Это ее крепость, и пока Нур жива, атаковать бесполезно. 0xF37D19BE 328360 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, берегись. Ты около крепости Нур. Пока она управляет этими землями, крепость ты не возьмешь. 0xED0BECE6 328361 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, будь осторожен, ты в землях Нур. Пока она жива, крепость практически неприступна. 0x046849D3 328362 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, слушай, ты рядом с крепостью Пола. Пока он в порядке, атаковать ее очень опасно. 0x4C441B0D 328363 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, ты рядом с Райгадом, крепостью Пэйгана. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит мозгов не соваться туда, пока он жив. 0xAC91F213 328364 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Аджай, берегись. Ты около Райгада. Крепость Пэйгана не взять, пока он жив. 0xC626BF25 328365 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Осади, Аджай. Ты около Варшакота, крепости де Плера. Она неприступна. 0x2F451A10 328366 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Осторожно, Аджай. Ты около крепости де Плера. Пока де Плер жив, атаковать ее бесполезно. 0x3133EF48 328367 Офицер по информации - силы повстанцев: Осторожно, Аджай, это крепость де Плера - Варшакот. Пока он жив, она неприступна. 0xBDABB8E9 328368 Амита: Аджай, я узнала, что ты около крепости Нур. Особо не приближайся. Пока Нур жива, крепость так просто не возьмешь. 0xA3DD4DB1 328369 Амита: Я слышала, что ты около Рагатавады, крепости Нур. Будь осторожен. Пока Нур в деле, защитники будут драться. 0x7FE54E1F 328371 Амита: Аджай, мне доложили, что ты около Варшакота. Это мощная крепость де Плера. Будь осторожен. 0x9F30A701 328372 Амита: Я слышала, ты около крепости Пола де Плера. Осторожнее! Пока Пол жив, Варшакот - крепкий орешек. 0x4ABEE884 328374 Амита: Аджай, мне доложили, что ты рядом с Райгадом. Будь начеку. Пока Пэйган жив, крепость неприступна. 0xCA4B3052 328375 Амита: Осторожно, Аджай. Мне сообщили, что ты рядом с крепостью Пэйгана. Будь внимателен. Пока он жив, его крепость хорошо защищена. 0xC43C0D2F 328380 Останови их. Мы не можем потерять те стволы. 0xB456F9A0 328391 Ты - Аджай. Я знаю твою семью много лет. Знаешь, я прятал у себя на ферме оружие Золотого пути, но нагрянули солдаты Пэйгана. 0xDA4AF877 328402 Спасибо, Аджай. Мы его годами собирали. Оно поможет нам спасти эту землю. 0x7BE2B7B1 328431 Аджай: Черт! 0xFC9D1353 328432 Аджай: Твою мать! 0x62F986F0 328435 Аджай: Вот и все. Ферма в безопасности. 0xD7B04090 328436 Молодец. Я к тебе пошлю кого-нибудь. 0x49D4D533 328439 Мы теряем конвой. Быстрей! 0x50CFE472 328442 Не пускать к машине! 0x81EAE716 328443 Он внутри! Огонь! 0x1F8E72B5 328444 Он уничтожает машины! Убейте его! 0x98F1D657 328445 Защитить конвой! 0x069543F4 328446 Остановить его! Быстро! 0xB3DC8594 328448 Цель - тайники с оружием. 0x2DB81037 328449 Стреляйте по ним. 0xAAC7B4D5 328450 Один есть, еще два! 0x34A32176 328451 Последний! 0xE5862212 328460 Аджай, к тебе бегут враги. Не пускай их к оружию. 0x16266E5B 328480 Только не охотники… Стреляйте, не теряйте время! 0x8842FBF8 328481 Охотники. Аджай, они быстрые, это сбивает с толку. Стреляй быстро! 0x9159CAB9 328484 Призраки… Они как призраки… 0xC5A26B4B 328486 Они повсюду! Они исчезают! cry 0x4066D06B 328683 Амита: Здесь нам не пройти, но можно…там. Видишь? 0x8D31C498 328690 Калинаг: Мой путь был долог и труден. Я многое пережил… Я был одинок. 0xE4400156 328693 Калинаг: Я был близко от Ракшаса. 0x942AF5D9 328694 Калинаг: Его вой был криком боли… 0xCF6D5295 328695 Калинаг: Или кличем. 0x514B9BA0 335593 Я бы на твоем месте туда сейчас не входила. 0x41015EE7 335594 Аджай: О чем они там спорят? 0xD6D3876F 335595 Солдаты Пэйгана собираются напасть на наш лагерь. Амита считает, что главное - собрать информацию о противнике. Сабал - что надо срочно спасать наших людей. 0x581A6FA6 335596 Аджай: И давно они спорят? 0xCFC8B62E 335597 Давненько… Всегда одно и то же - те же слова и доводы. Эй, я… не хочу быть навязчивой, но... ты Аджай Гейл, да? Спасибо тебе за помощь. Здесь тебя все уважают. 0x8B9E6AB6 335598 Аджай: Золотой путь спас меня, и я их должник, но... вообще я приехал развеять прах матери. 0x1C4CB33E 335599 Пусть так, но теперь ты видишь, что Пэйган сделал со страной. Ты - сын Мохана Гейла. Хочешь или нет, но ты должен Кирату, и твой выбор решит многое. Противостояние Амиты и Сабала никуда нас не приведет. Это тупик. Помни об этом, когда войдешь. 0x0F2746AC 337723 Сабал: Сейчас будет удар! Аджай, в укрытие! 0x688D0B50 337724 Сабал: Сейчас будет удар - быстрее, в укрытие! 0x163C77ED 337725 Сабал: Аджай, артиллерия сейчас ударит по твоей позиции. Залп будет мощный. Найди укрытие! 0x5DD6ADCB 337731 Аджай: Что за черт? Где я? 0x2DBC5944 337733 Аджай: Йоги? Реджи? Это вы? 0xDA4EB104 337735 Аджай: Черт! Чем они меня накачали? 0xAA24458B 337737 Аджай: Что, опять?! 0xC3558045 337739 Аджай: Ну конечно. 0x2A362570 337750 Аджай: Ну, тут хотя бы медведей кругом нет. 0xDFEC0D4C 338713 Аджай: Черт… дышать… нечем. 0xB69DC882 338714 Аджай: Воздух… кх-х. 0x9E91AB94 338839 Мы здесь. Кругом сплошные трупы. 0xD3DD8E68 338840 Защищать зону. Нас атакуют! 0x5D1466A1 338854 Регги: Да пошел ты, дебил! 0xE1EBECEA 338855 Йоги: Вот так. 0x206392E4 338863 Аджай: Пока. 0x6F220423 338868 Йоги: Погнали? 0xB7B14B6C 338869 Регги: Да. 0xF8F0DDAB 338870 Регги: А… 0x3978A3A5 338871 Хёрк: Угу. 0xAEAA7A2D 338872 Аджай: Итак… 0x16F7ED73 338875 Сабал: Везунчик, мы были тут, когда пришло смс от Дарпана. 0xC292E170 338896 Сабал: Мне нужно в Банапур, Амита занята аванпостами - значит, заложников освобождать тебе. Я знаю, это непросто, но их надо спасти до того, как мы возьмем аванпост. 0x40C63FD2 338904 Сабал: Аджай, тебя засекли. Детонаторы активированы! 0x35600930 338905 Аджай: Но Амита… 0x450AFDBF 338906 Сабал: Да, аванпост важен, но спасти заложников - это самое главное. Люди Кирата верят, что Золотой путь защитит их. Мы не можем предать их веру. Спаси заложников, брат. 0xDB89D031 338908 Сабал: Брат, надо поговорить. 0xB2F815FF 338909 Аджай: Сабал? В чем дело? 0x3DB1CB97 338912 Банашур, бог богов, создал мир песней. Благодарим его за это. 0xAF48685F 338915 Мистер Гейл, это Чет Питерсон из посольства США в Патне, касательно вашего заявления на туристическую визу в Индию, с дальнейшим посещением Кирата. 0x9EB88225 338916 Мы можем только признать ваш статус гражданина США, относительно вашего гражданства в Кирате у нас нет данных, а в Кирате у нас нет посольства, чтобы получить их. Кроме того, я призываю вас воздержаться от поездок в Кират. У нас в Кирате нет официального дипломатического представительства ввиду неспокойной террористической обстановки. В связи с этим Представительство США настоятельно не рекомендует своим гражданам посещать Кират. 0x87A3B364 338918 Поскольку вы намереваетесь привезти с собой останки некой Ишвари Гейл, вам следует иметь при себе паспорт усопшей... 0xDEA2AA71 338921 Боги даруют нам мудрость, молитвенный барабан помогает очиститься от дурных мыслей. Вращай. 0x5B7C08E7 338951 Амита: Аджай, это Амита. Я знаю, что Сабал подбил тебя освобождать заложников вместо аванпоста. Ничего. Ты новичок, а Сабал может быть настойчив. 0xC5189D44 338955 Аджай: Я сделал, что мне сказали. 0x88F80DF7 338956 Амита: Ты молодец, но смотри на вещи шире. Я уже все подготовила к атаке на аванпост, а теперь часть моих бойцов вынуждена защищать заложников. 0x169C9854 338994 Аджай: От чего? 0x91E33CB6 338995 Амита: От Пола. Мы отняли у него игрушки. Ты не понимаешь? У нас был план, теперь он рухнул. Пока не разберемся с де Плером, мы связаны. А у солдат на аванпосте полно времени, чтобы подготовиться. 0x0F87A915 338996 Аджай: Я им помешаю. 0xBACE6F75 338997 Амита: Напасть на аванпост в одиночку - самоубийство. Подожди, мы выделим тебе подкрепление. 0x24AAFAD6 338998 Аджай: Я справлюсь, Амита. 0xA3D55E34 338999 Амита: Аджай, не… 0xC1546988 339013 Амита: Сначала заложники, теперь аванпост. Ты редко меня слушаешь, Аджай, но, должна признать, сегодня ты молодец. 0x9FC0F630 339029 Аджай: Спасибо. Я сделал то, что счел нужным. 0x2A893050 339031 Амита: Подумай, Аджай. Твоя мать прекрасно знала, что случится, когда ты приедешь сюда. Сын Мохана Гейла вернулся на родину, истерзанную войной. Ишвари была умной женщиной. 0xADF694B2 339033 Амита: То что ты здесь и помогаешь нам - не случайность. Оставайся с нами. Вступай в Золотой путь, и, обещаю, ты выполнишь последнее желание матери. 0x33920111 339034 Аджай: То есть, Золотой путь - дело моих родителей? 0x2A6E887D 339036 Амита: Верно. Они хотели освободить Кират от Пэйгана. Помоги же нам закончить то, что некогда начали они. beatПросто… подумай, Аджай. 0xB40A1DDE 339038 Аджай: Ну, мам. Похоже, я останусь. 0x01A46393 339039 Амита: Мама была бы рада. Я знаю, тебе нужна Лакшмана. Но это не так просто. Мы потеряли север много лет назад, и теперь бьемся за юг. 0xB4EDA5F3 339040 Аджай: Я обещал маме, что развею ее прах там. Она так хотела. 0x6087B012 339073 Сабал тебя ценит. Просил, чтобы тебе позволили увидеть. 0x1642EAB3 339084 Аджай, у них будет подкрепление. Нужны противопехотные мины или С4. 0x4D054DFF 339085 Аджай, у них свежие силы. Укрепи территорию. Заложи мины и C4. 0xD5CE7672 339097 Что мне защищать? Статуи? Оружие? Монахов? Аджай, нужна помощь! 0x9A8FE0B5 339099 Им нужен склад с оружием. 0x04EB7516 339102 Они ломают статуи. 0xB1A2B376 339103 Они разрушают статуи. 0x2FC626D5 339106 Они пытаются взорвать двери! 0xA8B98237 339107 Напали на монахов! К дверям! 0xCBFADFBC 339180 Раби Рэй Рана: Аджай Гейл. Человек с золотым именем. 0x45333775 339181 Аджай: Это кто? 0xD2E1EEFD 339182 Раби Рэй Рана: Кто-кто! Диджей в пальто. Ты не узнаешь мой голос? 0xC2AB2BBA 339183 Аджай: А должен? 0x5579F232 339184 Раби Рэй Рана: Голос радио "Свободный Кират". beatЭто Раби Рэй Рана! Ты что, не узнал? 0xDBB01AFB 339187 Аджай: Да. Раби Рэй Рана. 0x4C62C373 339188 Раби Рэй Рана: Зови меня просто Раби Рэй. 0x0BB0CB85 339194 Аджай: Ладно, Раби Рэй. Чего хочешь-то? 0x9C62120D 339195 Раби Рэй Рана: Поговорим с глазу на глаз. Шлю свои координаты. Увидимся. 0x7D759124 339200 Раби Рэй Рана: ... ешьте киратский крабовый рангун. С вами, с вами Раби Рэй Рана, вы слушаете радио "Свободный Кират". Музыка! 0x0D1F65AB 339202 Раби Рэй Рана: О-фи-геть, Аджай Гейл! Ну ваще! Слушай, дай я пожму тебе руку. Я следил за тобой. Ты делаешь очень хорошее дело. 0x46FCEE79 339209 Калинаг: Но Колокола не смогут его убить. 0x012EE68F 339210 Калинаг: Я знаю, у моего пути есть лишь один конец. 0x96FC3F07 339211 Калинаг: И я готов. 0x1DF04457 339264 Пол: А? Аджай? Не молчи. 0x973E5530 339308 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, мальчик мой. Ты занят? Я тебе не помешал? Чудесно. Ты - превосходный слушатель. Знаешь, за крабовый рангун я не обижаюсь - о вкусах не спорят. Но, тебя, должно быть, порадует, что мы казнили повара за профнепригодность и убили всю его семью? Поверь, в следующий раз все будет иначе. Обещаю, больше не велю похищать звезд сраных кулинарных телешоу. 0x19F7BDF9 339311 Пэйган Мин: Это дядюшка Пэйган - как ты там, дорогой племяш? Скажи, Аджай, за кого ты болеешь? Что больше влечет тебя - лотос Амиты или дерзкая прическа и волевой подбородок Сабала? А? Каждому свое, но тебе пора выбирать. Признаться, Сабал не в моем вкусе. По моему виду не скажешь, но я вполне себе гетеросексуален. И ты лучше всех знаешь, что в этом мире для меня была только одна женщина. 0x8E256471 339315 Пэйган Мин: Я тут думал о своем международном имидже - кажется, мне нужна публичная поддержка знаменитости. Ну, Денниса Родмена, например. Или, может, выкрасть Бэкхэма и выставить против него моих лучших молодчиков? Нет, старо. А! Тогда поп-звезду? Дженифер Лопес пела у Туркмен-баши на Дне рождения - значит, и я могу заполучить какую-нибудь гаснущую звезду. Хм, Канье Уэста? Читаешь его в "Твиттере"? Рекомендую. Я был бы не прочь с ним поболтать. 0x32DAEE3A 339318 Пэйган Мин: Жаль, что ты не помнишь старое доброе время. Я и твоя мать - а ты у нее на коленях. То были самые счастливые дни в ее - и моей - жизни. У нас были планы на будущее - не только наше, но и всего Кирата. Я скучаю по тем дням. Теперь поздно что-то менять, хоть я и пытался. Эта земля - в руинах. Не дай ей разрушить и тебя. Ишвари огорчилась бы. 0xA50837B2 339321 Пэйган Мин: Знаешь, Аджай, с чем труднее всего управиться? С правдой. Каждый шаг, каждое решение так и норовит обнаружить эту проклятую правду. 0x2BC1DF7B 339324 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, ты слишком долго гуляешь. Кажется, пора позвать тебя домой. Ты - мое лучшее творение, но я позволил тебе воспротивиться программе - и посмотри, что ты наделал. Что? Кто свободен? Ты? Ах, ты просто однажды проснулся супергероем? Этот неловкий момент, когда робот понимает, что у него нет души. Что все его воспоминания - встроены. Что все - сплошная ложь. И он даже заплакать не может по-человечески. beat Не бойся, мальчик мой, все не так плохо - ты... просто слишком похож на своего отца. 0xBC1306F3 339327 Пэйган Мин: Я тебе рассказывал историю Нур? Одна из моих любимых. Когда-то она была врачом. В начале моего правления Нур Наджар прибыла в Кират с гуманитарной миссией. Она имела дерзость написать рапорт о нарушениях прав человека при моем режиме. Я ее разыскал, пригласил вернуться и посмотреть, как мы исправляем ситуацию, согласно ее рекомендациям. И ее семью тоже. Она прибыла с мужем и детьми в мой дворец. Я даже презентацию устроил: "12 шагов: борьба с нарушениями прав человека в Кирате". В каждом слайде - кратко о том, как я собираюсь разрушить ее жизнь. Де Плер взял ее семью в заложники, а я поставил нашу великую гуманистку править самой жуткой частью империи. Между нами: теперь ей это нравится. 0x648049BC 339330 Пэйган Мин: Мне постоянно приходится извиняться за Юму. У нее потрясающая способность портить первое впечатление. Хотелось бы, чтобы вы поладили друг с другом: она моя правая рука. Одна из. Юма заключает сделки с иностранными партнерами, следит за Нур и де Плером, даже армией командует. Правда, в последнее время она поддалась киратским суевериям. Она думает, я не знаю про экспедиции, которые она посылает в горы за теми магическими каракулями. Я согласен: трудовая дисциплина требует жертв… Но только тогда, когда ущерб от нерадивого сотрудника сравним с прибылью, которую он приносит. 0xF3529034 339333 Пэйган Мин: Недавно я был в Америке. Разыскал могилу Ишвари, но не смог навестить ее - после всего, что было. Когда близкие умирают, ты сожалеешь обо всех мелких ссорах… Я был там с де Плером - точнее, Полом Хармоном. Он пригласил меня домой, познакомил со своей семьей. Знаешь, он преданный муж и заботливый отец. Я завидовал ему белой завистью. Мы отправились в школу его дочери - у них там был отчетный концерт, где выступала его дорогая Эшли, светоч его жизни. В глазах Пола стояли слезы гордости. И я подумал - а что, если бы я поехал за Ишвари? И если бы это ты... ты, запинаясь, барабанил по клавишам, а я прижимал к мокрым глазам камеру, боясь упустить момент? Запоздалые сожаления, Аджай - самые горькие. 0x7D9B78FD 339336 Пэйган Мин: Хочешь совет, Аджай? Если ты нанимаешь людей, пользуйся услугами профессионалов. Самых устрашающих, каких найдешь. Знаешь, ради твоей матери я оплатил обучение целой группе студентов-медиков в Сингапуре. И никто из них не вернулся - можешь поверить в такую неблагодарность? Пол разобрался с их семьями здесь, а я, пользуясь своими связями в Сингапуре, разыскал их самих и воздал по заслугам. Но теперь мне приходится самому себе вскрывать фурункулы. Вот так... to someone in the background Гэри! Принесите мне бинт и сраный антисептик! 0xEA49A175 339340 Пэйган Мин: Я бы с удовольствием показал тебе свои хранилища. Сейчас я смотрю на все богатства Кирата: золото, статуэтки из слоновой кости и нефрита… Милые безделушки. Хотя… Вообще-то, что смог, я продал на Запад, а что не смог - переплавил в нечто более.. современное. Золотой путь говорит, что я их ограбил. Лгут ведь! Они сами себя грабили сотни лет вместо того, чтобы заставить золото работать на них. Это тебе урок, Аджай. Люди лицемерны. Они всегда хотят обвинить кого-нибудь в том, что их жизнь - дерьмо, и никогда не хотят разделить ответственность. В следующий раз как начнут ныть о школах и больницах, вспомни, что их богатство веками пылилось в старых монастырях. 0x56B62B3E 339344 Пэйган Мин: Забавно. Когда ты вернулся, я думал - устроим дома уборку. Смахнем пыль, потравим террористов… Весенняя уборка Кирату не повредила бы. Мальчик мой, тебе не пристало наемничать. Как думаешь, почему Амита и Сабал тебя охмуряют? Они тебя боятся. И не зря. 0xC164F2B6 339348 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, я забыл забрать у тебя ручку, ну там, после автобуса. Считай это моим подарком. Только не продавай ее этим сраным шерпам, они тебе и сотой доли стоимости не дадут. Мой отец всегда говорил: крутому парню - крутая ручка. Старый козел кое в чем смыслил. 0x4FAD1A7F 339352 Пэйган Мин: Аджай? 0xD87FC3F7 339353 Пэйган Мин: Аджай? 0xC83506B0 339354 Пэйган Мин: А-джа-а-а-ай? 0x5FE7DF38 339355 Аджай: Что? 0xD12E37F1 339356 Пэйган Мин: Ничего, просто связь проверяю. 0x23194C28 339369 Шарма Сальса: Да-а-а! Привет-привет-привет! 0xB4CB95A0 339371 Шарма Сальса: Шарма Сальса, основатель, директор и владелец Киратской Национальной Киностудии, Союза Режиссеров Кирата и Киратской Гильдии Актеров. Рада встрече, пупсик. 0x6C58DAEF 339373 Аджай: Аджай. 0xFB8A0367 339374 Шарма Сальса: Я так рада, так рада, правда, пупсик! Не каждый день встретишь такого сногсшибательного красавца! Ты очень похож на великого и, к сожалению, покойного Рити Нин Рити Капура, одного из самых лучших актеров Кирата. 0x7543EBAE 339379 Шарма Сальса: Я по-прежнему предана кинематографу, не пойми неправильно, но там все меньше зрителей. И денег. 0xE2913226 339381 Шарма Сальса: Гоу Бро! Вот что популярно сейчас! 0x5E6EB86D 339383 Шарма Сальса: Прыжки со скалы, сплав по рекам, безумные эпические падения. Ты же сейчас делаешь все это бесплатно, так, пупсик? 0xC9BC61E5 339385 Шарма Сальса: Все, что мне нужно, это чтобы ты записал себя на камеру во время приключений. Я продюсер, то, что получится, выложим в сеть - и вуаля! Бабки буквально потекут рекой! 0x4775892C 339386 Аджай: Звучит... Неплохо... 0xD0A750A4 339389 Шарма Сальса: Ты будешь звездой! 0xADD0A4E1 339394 Аджай: Привет. Я получил сообщение - кто-то хотел со мной встретиться. 0xE115E648 339400 Гопал: Виндх? Прием! Это ты? 0x5DEA6C03 339401 Аджай: Не знаю никого с таким именем. 0xCA38B58B 339402 Гопал: Проклятье. Опаздывает. А ты кто? 0x44F15D42 339403 Аджай: Аджай Гейл. А ты кто? 0xD32384CA 339404 Гопал: Аджай Гейл? Минуту. PauseДа, Аджай, я тебя знаю. Я Гопал из Золотого пути. Может, ты нам поможешь? Мой отряд ищет припасы, но у меня не хватает людей. 0xC369418D 339426 Аджай: А внутрь нельзя? 0x54BB9805 339427 Гопал: Мы готовим сверхсекретную операцию. Прости, но приказ есть приказ. Никого не впускать. 0x646EA065 339429 Аджай: Значит, ты тот парень с радио. 0x140454EA 339430 Раби Рэй Рана: Да. Это я. Голос "Свободного Кирата"! Раби Рэй Рана. Вот... За тобой сила. А мое оружие - слова. И, как говорят, перо острее меча. Короче говоря, я как Раш Лимбо, но с душой и совестью. И чем больше людей я отвращу от Пэйгана, тем меньше ты убьешь. 0x4F43F3A6 339431 Аджай: С этим не поспоришь. 0x3F290729 339432 Раби Рэй Рана: Но я-то сам могу не так много. Я несу правду и обличаю лжецов, но кто-то должен испачкать руки. Вот глянь, например, на Чоту. Он по жизни грязный, но... так уж вышло. Пистолеты у нас только водяные, кстати. Радийщики - мирные люди, понимаешь?. А для борьбы со злом нужны бицепсы и че-то там еще. 0x5E890040 340858 Шарма Сальса: Как там мой любимчик? Отдохнул, надеюсь? Помни, ехать надо быстро, и главное - не прекращай снимать! 0x26323668 340862 Раби Рэй Рана: Видишь это? Я все сам собрал. Думаешь, Чоту хоть чем-то мне помог? Да куда там, сидел слюни пускал. Толку от этого чувака - ноль. Я прослушивал радиочастоты Армии короля и нашел один из центров пропаганды. 0x19195420 340863 Аджай: И мне нужно вывести его из строя? 0x6973A0AF 340864 Раби Рэй Рана: Сердца и умы, Аджай, умы и сердца. Нельзя позволять Пэйгану лить это дерьмо людям в уши. 0x00026561 340865 Аджай: И что, это остановит пропаганду? 0x706891EE 340866 Раби Рэй Рана: Нет, конечно нет, но не парься! Я смогу выслеживать новые центры пропаганды по мере их появления и говорить об этом тебе. А ты будешь делать то, что умеешь: надирать задницы этим засранцам! Разнеси первый центр. Вот блин! Эфир! Э-э-э, ну, спасибо, что пришел. Чоту, сделай чаю. Да! Быстро! Тво ж мать! Да, это не отель, но мы делаем, что можем. Жарко? Кондер включить? Чоту, а ну вруби кондер! Да, прости, здесь и правда жарковато. Прям Гуантанамо какое-то. Ну, рад встрече. 0x2B2F36A2 340868 Раби Рэй Рана: Э-эй, мы снова с вами! Это радио "Свободный Кират" и я, Раби Рэй Рана. У нас есть несколько вопросов от слушателей. Вот, например, вопрос от э... Джанины 0x8CCF6F67 340874 Раби Рэй Рана: Аджай, я нашел еще один центр пропаганды. Шлю координаты. Отправляйся сюда и нанеси максимальный ущерб. О да, давно хотел это сказать. "Максимальный ущерб". Звучит прям как у спецподразделений. Извини-извини, извини, опять понесло. Не буду мешать нести смерть и разрушения. voiceЭто Раби Рэй Рана, я прощаюсь... DJ voiceСтоп, я же не в эфире. Ну, то есть, я в эфире, но не в том. Ой, работа-работа. Что ж, я пойду займусь делом. Включу музыку. 0x40FFF518 340876 Шарма Сальса: Отлично, супергерой! Как это... фанаты уже ждут тебя по всей трассе, так что смотри не забудь "дать пять" каждому! Гонки и видео - вот что нужно! 0xDA7270CC 340877 Аджай: Губернатора? 0x4DA0A944 340878 Аджай: Вот, держи. Это поставки для Золотого пути? 0x00EC8CB8 340879 Гопал: Нет. Они нужны для одной операции. Но это сверхсекретно. Рассказать не могу 0xA08FF8BD 340890 Раби Рэй Рана: Аджай, я вычислил еще один центр пропаганды. Так что давай, делай, что ты там обычно делаешь. Порви иъ. Лови координаты. Случайный вопрос: биде используешь? Нет, правда, ты носишься по всему Кирату, задница преет, наверное... И белье, небось, по трое суток не меняешь. Ну, некогда... Занятой человек, я все понимаю. Блин, боюсь себе представить, что там у тебя в промежности творится. Нет, я серьезно. Небось, чешется все так, что на стенку лезешь. А чистая промежность - это очень важно для борьбы со злом. Вот же дерьмо, меня что, опять понесло., да? Ну, прости друг. Ну и ты пойми. Ты ж мне не чужой. Я переживаю, какую еду ты ешь, какой бумагой задницу вытираешь. Это важно, чувак. Так, закроем тему. Удачи там. Удачи тебе с пропагандой. 0xA99C502D 340892 Шарма Сальса: "О-о-о-о! Вы это видели? Боже! Вот это гонки!" Вот что должны писать в комментах люди, когда увидят то, что ты сейчас снимешь. Вперед! 0x49EC5D88 340896 Раби Рэй Рана: Отличные новости, Аджай. Я нашел последний центр пропаганды. Высылаю координаты. Вперед, тигр! Я на своем виду много тигров повидал, но ты... Тигр тригров! Тигрище! Так, пожалуй, отключусь, пока меня опять не понесло. Я не буду трепаться о кошках, разъезжающих на пылесосах, и о том, что Тупак жив-здоров и сейчас на острове, и даже не буду болтать о той телочке, на которую мы запали с Чоту. Одна только вещь. Я тут ее видел как-то, она несла кувшин с водой на голове, и у меня от вида этого такой стояк приключился. Мама родная... О... ты бы видел... Не стояк, конечно, а ее. Может уволиться отсюда, жениться, детишек нарожать. Круто было бы. А у тебя-то девушка есть? И все-таки понесло. Да что ж такое... 0x579AA8D0 340901 Раби Рэй Рана: Друзья, с нами Аджай Гейл. Он только что разгромил последний центр пропаганды Мина. Это прямое включение. Каково быть героем, Аджай? 0x27F05C5F 340902 Аджай: Стоп, мы в прямом эфире? 0x18DB3E17 340903 Раби Рэй Рана: Совершенно верно. Что ты можешь сказать нашим слушателям? 0x68B1CA98 340904 Аджай: Эм... привет? 0x01C00F56 340905 Раби Рэй Рана: Аджай Гейл, человек с небольшим лексиконом и огромным кукри. В благодарность за освобождение Кирата от пропаганды Мина, посвящаю тебе эту песню. Твои братья и сестры говорят тебе спасибо. Ты герой Кирата! 0x36DD1794 340909 2Аджай: Ладно...7 0xFEE325B1 340913 Уиллис: Держи, может, пригодится. 0x5658C2E7 340936 Аджай: Какой у нас план? 0x09F6F911 340942 Шарма Сальса: Так, немного изменений: больше разных машин и еще больше... фанатов! Но это все детали, помни о главной цели! 0x8C285B87 340943 Банхи: Тут запас патронов можно пополнить. 0x211D222A 340944 Банхи: Эй, если что, там патроны можно взять. 0x5FAC5E97 340945 Банхи: У тебя патронов хватает? Вон там можно набрать немного. 0x99AE5CAD 340947 Шарма Сальса: Одолей эту трассу и станешь настоящим героем! Ехать надо быстро. Протормозишь - и придется делать дубль. 0x20DF481D 340948 Аджай: Я сообщу Амите или Сабалу. 0x5E6E34A0 340949 Гопал: Не стоит, Аджай. Мы отправим шифровку. Нам нельзя рисковать - вдруг перехватят? Спасибо тебе за помощь. 0x195B847B 340952 Шарма Сальса: Армия тоже жаждет поучаствовать. Разберись с ними, и будь на финише вовремя. Потом устроим интервью, расскажешь, как много общего у гонок и борьбы за свободу... или типа того. 0x70CDF998 340955 Шарма Сальса: Так, а теперь гонка на выживание! Поезжай так, будто за тобой гонится йети. Ну что, готов? 0x6EBB0CC0 340958 Шарма Сальса: "Гоу Бро" - это не просто два слова, это стиль жизни! Не волнуйся, ты ведь сама невозмутимость, мальчик мой! 0x8E6EE5DE 340962 Шарма Сальса: Это будет непросто, но мы ведь живем только раз, да? Я буду как раз рядом, снимать с воздуха, так что постарайся! Гоу, бро! 0x3276D7B8 340969 Шарма Сальса: Зрители хотят, чтобы это было быстро, так что главное сейчас - скорость! Пусть они скажут: "Да, вот это гонка!". 0x2C0022E0 340971 Шарма Сальса: Я хочу, чтобы это было эпично! Эпичная скорость, виражи, драйв! Ну или эпичный провал, на худой конец. 0xE923100F 340974 Шарма Сальса: После этой гонки ты официально станешь полубогом! Я сниму это. И помни, даже на скорости света надо выглядеть круто, пупсик! 0x39C4795C 340975 Аджай: А, кстати, что там? 0x477505E1 340976 Гопал: Медикаменты, оружие, разведданные... Это не важно, Аджай. Важно то, как это будет использоваться. 0xC56387D5 340978 Шарма Сальса: После этой гонки в комментах расскажут, что ты лучший! Самый быстрый человек на земле! Ну, или придется повторить. 0x74810D54 340980 Шарма Сальса: Это будет быстро и страшно! Как раз то, что нужно для "Гоу Бро"! Я тоже поснимаю, но ты не обращай внимания. Вперед, к цели! 0x9454E44A 340986 Шарма Сальса: Если свалишься - особо не переживай. У тебя есть костюм-крыло. Начнем сначала, переснимем - это не смертельно. 0x47375977 340987 Аджай: Сабал. 0x8A221112 340989 Шарма Сальса: Уверена, ты справишься, но я все же хочу тебя поторопить. Если проедешь быстро, я подниму твой процент по контракту. 0x6341B427 340991 Шарма Сальса: Ты будешь неотразим! Постарайся слегка залить объектив водой... или потом. Будет стильно. 0x4F0123FD 340995 Шарма Сальса: Просто гони вперед, а я буду снимать с разных ракурсов. Вместе мы сотворим волшебство! И кучу наличности! 0x76C7B30D 340997 Амита: Решишь поучиться стрелять из лука - рядом есть тренировочный лагерь. 0x12E92A9F 341011 Гопал: Кто здесь? 0x71E82B82 341012 Развязка раунда явно близка! Ух, аж нутро сводит! 0x6C585622 341013 Аджай: Гопал, ты в порядке? 0x0BF21BDE 341014 Гопал: Эм... да. Лови координаты груза. Армия короля уже направляется туда, так что лучше поторопиться, чтобы раньше их успеть забрать товар... В смысле... Извини, нужно идти. Конец связи. 0x988B8EB7 341015 Кому шашлыка? 0x86FD7BEF 341016 Ну-ну, рано еще нервничать. Это только разминка! 0x75436763 341022 Рупа: Аджай, это Рупа. Я руковожу местными операциями Золотого пути. Кто такой Гопал? 0x44B38D19 341023 Аджай: Он из Золотого пути. Я для него припасы искал. 0x3A02F1A4 341024 Рупа: Он не из наших, Аджай. Под моим командованием нет человека по имени Гопал. И бункера здесь тоже нет. Советую разобраться. 0x7BD314C2 341046 Джинпа: Мы с женой в отчаянии. Дикие собаки нападают на скот. 0x0BB9E04D 341047 Джинпа: Прошу, убей диких собак. Они все наглее и наглее. 0xE13AFDD3 341268 Праван: На дороге горящая машина! 0x17EDC789 341270 Ачал: За нами хвост! 0x4CAA60C5 341271 Ачал: Они сзади! 0x3CC0944A 341272 Ачал: Противник сзади! 0x55B15184 341273 Ачал: Противник на хвосте! 0x25DBA50B 341274 Ачал: Они у нас на хвосте! 0xD2294D4B 341276 Ачал: Приближается транспорт! 0xA243B9C4 341277 Ачал: Они идут прямо на нас! 0xCB327C0A 341278 Ачал: Противник впереди! 0xBB588885 341279 Ачал: Там, впереди! Вражеский транспорт! 0x1FBFD1C6 341280 Ачал: Впереди вражеский транспорт! 0xDE119F9B 341282 Праван: У нас тут намечается проблема! 0xAE7B6B14 341283 Праван: Там что-то на дороге! 0x9150095C 341284 Праван: Ну что, готовы? Кажется, сейчас начнется потеха! 0x884B381D 341285 Праван: Впереди горящая машина! 0xF821CC92 341286 Праван: Медоеда кусок! Впереди засада! 0xA3666BDE 341287 Праван: Берегись! Там снайпер и пулемет! 0xD30C9F51 341289 Праван: Вот так мы в Кирате боремся с пробками! 0x6FD52549 341293 Ачал: Приближаются с фланга! 0x06A4E087 341294 Ачал: Подходят сбоку! 0x76CE1408 341295 Ачал: Транспорт слева! 0x2D89B344 341296 Ачал: Слева! Слева! 0x5DE347CB 341297 Ачал: Транспорт справа! 0x34928205 341298 Ачал: Справа! Справа! 0xBA7D5A9F 341300 Праван: Дорога перекрыта. Буду прорываться. 0xCA17AE10 341301 Праван: Там мощные укрепления! Проскочу на низкой скорости! 0x3DE54650 341302 Праван: Дорога перекрыта. Проскочу, не впервой. 0xDD30AF4E 341303 Ачал: Кажется, там авария! 0x53F94787 341304 Ачал: Впереди авария! Не до того! 0x7BB77807 341307 Сабал: Блин! Нас заметили. Туда, быстро! 0x050604BA 341309 Сабал: Аджай, как только открою дверь, пригнись и беги к грузовику, и как можно быстрее. Понял? 0x62AC4946 341310 Аджай: Да, я понял. 0x49811A85 341313 Сабал: Раз, два, три! 0x37306638 341315 Сабал: Будь рядом! 0x509A2BC4 341317 Сабал: Давай, беги, я прикрою! 0xC42B9E0F 341323 Ачал: Твою мать! Вечно этот драндулет глохнет! Прикрой меня, сейчас заведу! 0x83F996F9 341324 Ачал: Проклятый грузовик! Там уже родных деталей не осталось, а он все равно глохнет! Прикрой, сейчас заведу. 0x0D307E30 341328 Ачал: Впереди блокпост! Он хорошо защищен! 0xB1CFF47B 341329 Ачал: Вот дерьмо! Сейчас нам придется несладко! 0x261D2DF3 341330 Ачал: Прорвемся через блокпост - и мы у цели! 0xCE19064A 341331 Аджай: Как? 0xB0A87AF7 341332 Там внизу пушка - хватай ее и стреляй! 0xD702370B 341334 Сабал: Предатели! 0xA9B34BB6 341335 Сабал: Пэйганские свиньи! 0x2C2FB5B6 341337 Сабал: Миномет. 0x529EC90B 341338 Сабал: Миномет, Аджай. 0x353484F7 341339 Сабал: Аджай, давай к миномету! 0x1E19D734 341340 Аджай: Зачем нам в Банапур? 0x0702E675 341341 Сабал: Минутку. 0x79B39AC8 341344 Сабал: Тут кое-что полезное - возьми, пригодится. 0x60A8AB89 341345 Аджай: Как вы меня нашли? 0x04C46E8D 341346 Аджай: Идти к вышке. Понял. 0x636E2371 341347 Сабал: Ты справишься, Аджай. 0x4F2EB4AB 341384 Сабал: Аджай, это Сабал. Вижу, ты разобрался с вышкой. Молодец, брат. Теперь мы сможем рассказать людям правду. 0xF60FAB1D 341395 Сабал: На севере - вражеские земли, сейчас тебе туда не попасть. 0x4B85F84A 341400 Аджай: Бхадра! 0x7A751230 341401 Аджай: Бхадра! Где ты? 0xEB4A3900 341479 Артиллерийский отряд Агни, почему прекратили стрельбу? PauseВысылаем подкрепление. 0x5E03FF60 341480 Артиллерийский отряд Агни, продолжайте обстрел Уткарша! 0xC0676AC3 341481 Артиллерийский отряд Агни, к вам отправлено подкрепление. 0x44F8768A 341482 Шарма Сальса: Но это было так давно… 0x7871F0FF 341484 Пэйган Мин: Надо сказать, у тебя тут весьма уютный уголок, Пол. Я ожидал больше цепей и стенаний. Но... думаю, где-то здесь есть темное местечко, где всего этого в избытке. 0x2DEDDF81 341485 Пэйган Мин: Ха! Тебя выдает ухмылка, в очередной раз, "де Плер". Что... 0x535CA33C 341486 Пэйган Мин: Давай, сними чертов мешок с его башки. 0x06C08C42 341500 Пэйган Мин: ...и передавай привет Эшли, когда поедешь домой. 0x36B05099 341504 Банхи: Мост перекрыт! Поедем другим путем! 0x48012C24 341506 Банхи: Как всегда, не вовремя! Займи-ка их, я сейчас его заведу! 0x79F1C65E 341507 Банхи: Нас окружили! Твою мать! Да заводись ты, дерьма кусок! 0x0740BAE3 341509 Банхи: Впереди еще враги! 0x3EE246D6 341528 Хёрк: Йоу, брат, двери открываются! Ага, спасибо, чувак! 0xA086D375 341529 Хёрк: Без патронов нет веселья. 0x27F97797 341530 Хёрк: На вот, держи патроны, чувак. 0xB99DE234 341531 Хёрк: Используй их с толком, брателло! 0xA0616B58 341534 Хёрк: Держи, болячки свои залепишь. 0x3E05FEFB 341535 Хёрк: У тебя типа кровь. На вот. 0xB97A5A19 341536 Хёрк: Че, кровь все хлещет? На вот, подлечись-ка. 0x271ECFBA 341540 Хёрк: О, враги! Отлично! 0xE6BE3752 341543 Аджай: Херк, нам куда? 0x8FCFF29C 341544 Хёрк: Наверх, в гору. Статуя где-то там, в пещере. 0xCD936491 341560 Хёрк: У них эти... свистящие штуки. 0xF2B806D9 341561 Аджай: Это минометы, Херк! 0x82D2F256 341563 CheerХёрк: Долой пробки! 0xEBA33798 341564 Хёрк: Хорошая собачка! 0x9BC9C317 341565 CheerХёрк: 0xD995551A 341572 Хёрк: Я за статуей. А тебе со всем этим дерьмом разбираться! 0x9A812C3C 341575 Промазали, промазали! 0xEAEBD8B3 341576 Они пристреливаются. Освободить частоту! 0xD52702D6 341582 Банхи: Кажется, впереди авария! 0x754D2727 341583 Банхи: Эти водилы гоняют как ненормальные! Сейчас объедем! 0x0527D3A8 341585 Банхи: Держись! Эта тачка не рассчитана на езду по кочкам! 0x6C561666 341586 Банхи: Сейчас нас немного потрясет! 0x1C3CE2E9 341588 Банхи: Впереди квадроциклы! 0xF49D2DEB 341595 Праван: Пулемет смазан и заряжен. Только тебя и ждет! 0x634FF463 341596 Праван: На лодке есть пулемет. Нарвемся на врагов - ты их быстро покрошишь. 0xDFB07E28 341598 Праван: Враги на берегу! Вали их! 0x4862A7A0 341599 Праван: На берегу враги! 0xC6AB4F69 341601 Праван: Бревна в воде! Обойдем! 0x517996E1 341602 Праван: Обойдем эти бревна. 0x89EAD9AE 341603 Праван: Там что-то в воде. 0x1E380026 341605 Праван: Вражеский патруль! 0x90F1E8EF 341606 Праван: Вражеские лодки справа! Нет, слева! 0x07233167 341607 Праван: Враг по правому борту! 0xBBDCBB2C 341609 Праван: Справа вы можете видеть один из прекраснейших храмов Кирата. Самое время делать фотки на память. 0x5B095232 341613 Праван: На этих дорогах много крутых подъемов. Поедем медленно. 0x3CA31FCE 341614 Праван: Квадроциклы! Сзади! 0x42126373 341615 Праван: Еще враги! 0xBB3B0301 341617 Праван: Въезжаем в туннель! Береги голову! 0xC58A7FBC 341619 Праван: Медоеда кусок! Они взялись за нас всерьез! Насчитал четыре машины! 0xC856F708 341625 Банхи: За нами хвост! 0xB83C0387 341626 Банхи: Они сзади! 0xD14DC649 341627 Банхи: Противник сзади! 0xA12732C6 341628 Банхи: Противник на хвосте! 0x56D5DA86 341629 Банхи: Они у нас на хвосте! 0x26BF2E09 341631 Банхи: Приближается транспорт! 0x4FCEEBC7 341632 Банхи: Они идут прямо на нас! 0x3FA41F48 341633 Банхи: Противник впереди! 0x9FCE3AB9 341634 Банхи: Впереди вражеский транспорт! 0xEFA4CE36 341635 Банхи: Впереди вражеский транспорт! 0x86D50BF8 341637 Банхи: Приближаются с фланга! 0xF6BFFF77 341638 Банхи: Подходят сбоку! 0xADF8583B 341639 Банхи: Транспорт слева! 0xDD92ACB4 341640 Банхи: Слева! Слева! 0xB4E3697A 341641 Банхи: Транспорт справа! 0xC4899DF5 341642 Банхи: Справа! Справа! 0x8CA5CF2B 341650 Праван: За нами хвост! 0x1B7716A3 341651 Праван: Они сзади! 0x95BEFE6A 341652 Праван: Противник сзади! 0x026C27E2 341653 Праван: Противник на хвосте! 0xBE93ADA9 341654 Праван: Они у нас на хвосте! 0x29417421 341656 Праван: Приближается транспорт! 0xA7889CE8 341657 Праван: Они идут прямо на нас! 0x305A4560 341658 Праван: Противник впереди! 0x20108027 341659 Праван: Впереди вражеский транспорт! 0xB7C259AF 341660 Праван: Впереди вражеский транспорт! 0x390BB166 341662 Праван: Они приближаются с фланга! 0xAED968EE 341663 Праван: Подходят сбоку! 0xEA8FB476 341664 Праван: Транспорт слева! 0x7D5D6DFE 341665 Праван: Слева! Слева! 0xF3948537 341666 Праван: Транспорт справа! 0x64465CBF 341667 Праван: Справа! Справа! 0x46DD4357 341672 Ачал: Бери гранатомет. Пригодится. 0x386C3FEA 341673 Ачал: Ожидается сильное сопротивление. Гранатомет будет кстати. 0x28C14280 341674 Банхи: Здесь есть гранатомет. Думала, может тебе пригодиться. 0x17EA20C8 341675 Банхи: Оставила гранатомет у машины. Нападение - лучшая защита, верно? 0x6780D447 341676 Банхи: Прихвати гранатомет. Никогда не знаешь, с чем столкнешься. 0x79F6211F 341677 Праван: Здесь есть гранатомет. Можешь взять его с собой. Или не брать. Тебе решать. 0xE792B4BC 341678 Праван: Гранатомет часто меня выручал. Возможно, он и тебе пригодится. 0x52DB72DC 341679 Праван: Тут где-то должен быть гранатомет. Я попросил ребят одолжить его тебе в дорогу. 0x307C7533 341684 Ачал: Твою мать! Меня подстрелили. Не знаю, сколько... протяну... 0xAE18E090 341685 coughsАчал: Меня подстрелили. Похоже, мне конец... 0x29674472 341686 Ачал: Ох! Кровь хлещет! Видимо, рикошетом зацепило. Придется остановиться... 0x913382D8 341687 Праван: Твою мать! Меня подстрелили. Не знаю, сколько... протяну... 0x06E15B50 341688 coughsПраван: Не хотел жаловаться, но меня подстрелили. Похоже, мне конец... 0xBA1ED11B 341689 Праван: Ох! Кровь хлещет! Видимо, рикошетом зацепило. Придется остановиться... 0xC004E147 341690 Банхи: Проклятье! Меня подстрелили. Не знаю, сколько... протяну... 0xFF2F830F 341691 coughsБанхи: Не хочу жаловаться, но меня подстрелили. Похоже, мне конец... 0x8F457780 341692 Банхи: Ох! Кровь хлещет! Видимо, рикошетом зацепило. Придется остановиться... 0x253BFA67 341723 Аджай: Ох черт! 0x4C4A3FA9 341724 Аджай: Вот блин! 0x3C20CB26 341725 Аджай: Твою мать! 0x9C4AEED7 341726 Аджай: Вот черт! 0xEC201A58 341727 Аджай: Вот дерьмо! 0x8551DF96 341729 Аджай: Хорошо. 0xF53B2B19 341730 Аджай: Класс. 0xAE7C8C55 341731 Аджай: Да! 0xDE1678DA 341732 Аджай: Отлично. 0xB767BD14 341733 Аджай: Круто. 0xC70D499B 341734 Аджай: Есть! 0xF8262BD3 341736 Аджай: Черт, черт, черт. 0x884CDF5C 341737 Аджай: О, нет, нет. 0xE13D1A92 341738 Аджай: Дерьмо! 0x9157EE1D 341739 Аджай: Ах ты блин. 0xCA104951 341740 Аджай: О нет. 0xBA7ABDDE 341742 Аджай: Вот так! 0xD30B7810 341743 Аджай: Да-а! 0xA3618C9F 341744 Аджай: Есть! 0x549364DF 341745 Аджай: Отлично! 0x24F99050 341746 Аджай: Да! 0x4D88559E 341748 Аджай: Да ладно! 0x3DE2A111 341749 Аджай: Какого черта? 0x9716A9EA 341750 Аджай: Что за хрень? 0xE77C5D65 341751 Аджай: Что за херня? 0x8E0D98AB 341752 Аджай: Это что, шутка? 0xFE676C24 341754 Аджай: Ого! 0xA520CB68 341755 Аджай: Круто... 0xD54A3FE7 341756 Аджай: Ах-ха... ох. 0xBC3BFA29 341757 Аджай: Что за... 0xCC510EA6 341758 Аджай: Ух... 0xF37A6CEE 341761 Аджай: Да что со мной происходит? 0x83109861 341762 Аджай: Это не круто. 0xEA615DAF 341763 Аджай: Плохо мне. 0x9A0BA920 341764 Аджай: Ох... 0xC14C0E6C 341765 Аджай: О, черт... 0x5FCF23E2 341772 Аджай: Ухууу! 0x2FA5D76D 341773 Аджай: Да! 0x46D412A3 341774 Аджай: Ухуууу! 0x36BEE62C 341775 Аджай: О да! 0x96D4C3DD 341776 Аджай: То что надо! 0xCCBFE77F 341792 Аджай: Джире? В смысле Кире? 0x4BC0439D 341793 Гопал: Блин, опять оговорился. Извини, это я с недосыпу. Спасибо, Аджай. 0xAD9C34FE 341795 Да плевать мне, что там с вами! Ищите, суки! 0xB48705BF 341798 Охранять! Это берем с собой! 0x33F8A15D 341799 Ищите же! С пустыми руками не уйду! 0x65A206DB 341862 Искать! Искать, блин! Искать! 0x7CB9379A 341865 Достаточно? 0xE2DDA239 341866 Нет! На такой сугроб им нормально не сесть. Чистим дальше. 0x2AE3901C 341867 Найдите мне что-нибудь, и я отстану наконец! 0xFBC69378 341868 Твою мать, ну же, давай! Ищи артефакт! 0x57946459 341871 AngryКлянусь, я больше никогда за тебя не заступлюсь! 0xC9F0F1FA 341872 AngryЯ рук не чувствую! Ты что, не мог вовремя заткнуться? 0x4E8F5518 341873 AngryИз-за тебя у нас забрали лопаты. Чтоб у тебя пальцы отмерзли! 0xA7ECF02D 341940 Аджай: Уиллис, что я здесь делаю? Тут адский холод! 0x501E186D 341952 Уиллис: Это в России в феврале адский холод, Аджай, а здесь - просто смертельная зона. Ты медленно умираешь, мой друг. Тут вечный колотун. Но я знаю, как тебе согреться. 0x2074ECE2 341953 Уиллис: У Юмы здесь экспедиция. Юмы нет, но здесь ее старший офицер. Убей хотя бы его. 0x396FDDA3 341955 Уиллис: Вскрой его... Ножом, или что там у тебя под рукой. Юма поймет послание. Отбой. 0xD0413DE2 341960 Аджай: Не понял… А пушки где? 0xB7EB701E 341961 Аджай: М-да… и что теперь? 0xC95A0CA3 341962 Аджай: Черт, тут тоже пусто. 0x9CC623DD 341963 Аджай: И тут ничего. 0xE2775F60 341964 Аджай: Может, хотя бы здесь… если нет, то я ничего не понимаю. 0xEECC5958 342041 Нур: Впечатляет, мистер Гейл. Не думала, что вы продержитесь так долго. Но это арена Шанат, все еще впереди. 0x365F1617 342042 Нур: Делайте ставки на третий раунд! 0xA18DCF9F 342043 Нур: Я понимаю, почему повстанцы верят в вас, мистер Гейл. beatВозможно, этот раунд положит конец их жалкому восстанию. 0x2F442756 342044 0.75Нур: Сможет ли террорист стать новым чемпионом Арены? beatДелайте ставки на предпоследний бой! 0xB896FEDE 342045 Нур: Люди и звери пали к его ногам. Но ничего еще не закончено. Одно испытание отделяет его от свободы. beatНачнем последний бой! 0xA3CB71C6 342060 Охотники! Они идут! 0xEF0E336F 342062 Уиллис: Это в России в феврале адский холод, Аджай, а здесь - просто смертельная зона. Ты медленно умираешь, мой друг. Тут вечный колотун. Но я знаю, как тебе согреться. 0x379D7C20 342063 Уиллис: У Юмы здесь экспедиция. Юмы нет, но здесь ее старший офицер. Убей хотя бы его. 0xA04FA5A8 342064 Уиллис: Вскрой его... Ножом, или что там у тебя под рукой. Юма поймет послание. Отбой. 0x7B583E89 342067 Помни, они могут прийти отовсюду. 0xEC8AE701 342068 Быстрей, они недалеко. 0x88E62205 342075 Мы видели охотников и остались в живых. Невероятно. 0x98ACE742 342076 Да, мы выжили. Такое редко бывает. 0x81B7D603 342080 Охотники - сильные враги, хорошо, что мы разбили их без потерь. 0x16650F8B 342086 Мы выиграли вторую битву с охотниками без потерь, поверить трудно. 0xC5E10A9B 342087 Охотники опасны, они убили многих наших. 0x4B28E252 342088 Если они рядом, мы всегда действуем осторожно. 0xDCFA3BDA 342089 Об охотниках ходят невероятные слухи - говорят, они могут приручить любое животное. 0x6005B191 342090 Слухи верны. Я сам это видел. Тигр бросился на одного из них… И тут же замер, а потом напал на одного из наших. 0xF7D76819 342091 О том, что они на нас нападают, мы часто узнаем лишь тогда, когда кого-то из нас сражает стрела. 0x791E80D0 342092 Не знаю, где Пэйган их нашел. Они умеют то, о чем мы и не слыхивали. 0xBAD04087 342131 С севера! 0x062FCACC 342132 С юга! 0x91FD1344 342133 Восток! Смотрите! 0x1F34FB8D 342134 На нас напали с запада! 0x0F7E3ECA 342135 Нам повезло. Мы их отбили и никого не потеряли. 0x5233D313 342136 Подожди, вот вернемся домой - то-то народ удивится, что мы их дважды отбили без потерь. 0x3419A84E 342142 Готовься ко всему. 0x2D02990F 342143 Охотники! Будь начеку, они быстрые! 0x41B6CF58 342158 Сабал: Аджай, слушай меня внимательно. Амита попытается убедить тебя отпустить ее. Не верь ей. Она - безбожная еретичка, и не почитает наследие предков. Будущее Кирата зависит от того, как ты справишься с этим заданием. Не сомневайся. Аджай, это именно то, чего хотел твой отец. Поступай так, чтобы он мог гордиться тобой. 0x5EECB9EE 342173 Амита: Аджай - знай, это решение далось мне нелегко. Сабал никогда не откажется от своих верований. Если оставить его в живых, он рано или поздно поднимет мятеж, причем скорее рано. 0x02C6DABB 342191 Пэйган Мин: О, Аджай, я почти вижу отсюда, как ты хмуришься. 0x6BB71F75 342196 Аджай: Чего тебе, Пэйган? 0x1BDDEBFA 342197 Пэйган Мин: Ну что за тон! Звоню узнать, как ты там без меня. Слышал, у вас там вспыхнула небольшая ссора. Должно быть, нелегко быть в эпицентре. Выбор - это всегда трудно, поверь. Я через это проходил не раз, к нашей с тобой вящей пользе. 0x855EC674 342201 Пэйган Мин: Например… Юма. Чтобы преподнести ее тебе, мне пришлось на телевидение идти. А я его ненавижу. То ли дело радио! Но тебе... О... тебе повезло. Бедная Юма. Ее будет не хватать. Мне было трудно выбрать между вами. Но я выбрал правильно. Увидишь. 0x5FC03A00 342203 Пэйган Мин: Конечно, ты занят. Надо всюду успеть и везде разобраться с дерьмом. Не мешаю. Но не забудь - выбор влечет последствия. 0xEBA57F8E 342211 Амита: Убив его, мы объединим Золотой путь и не допустим новой гражданской войны после разгрома Пэйгана. Так будет лучше для Кирата. Когда придет время нажать на спусковой крючок - я верю, ты выберешь верную цель. 0x2BAD3721 342216 Аджай: Ясно. 0x07EDA0FB 342234 Аджай: Думаю, мне и так неплохо. Так что вы тут делаете, а? 0x37778129 342259 Пол: Дыши.beat Черт. 0x5E0644E7 342261 Регги: Аджай, мы представляем интересы одного влиятельного деятеля. 0x2E6CB068 342262 Йоги: Да, она хотела бы устроить встречу. Типа, полный фуршет. 0x752B1724 342263 Регги: Ты на первое. 0x0541E3AB 342264 Аджай: Спасибо, нет. 0x6C302665 342267 Аджай: Эй... Какого черта… Что это было...4 0x1C5AD2EA 342270 Йоги: Да, по-простому не вышло. 0x2371B0A2 342271 Регги: Ну ничего… Скажет наркотикам "Щас!". 0x5B6F6231 342437 Войны порождают легенды - например, сказки о духах. И каждый рассказчик привносит туда все больше вымысла. Последняя война богата на такие сказки. 0x3CC52FCD 342439 Пэйган Мин, жалкий изгой, воспользовался старыми суевериями и придал своим отборным воинам вид ужасных ракшасов. 0x42745370 342441 Они идут в битву на слонах и призывают диких зверей на помощь. 0x17E87C0E 342443 Они отводят глаза своим врагам. И те погибают, как слепые котята. 0x695900B3 342445 Но на каждый вызов есть свой ответ. Новое войско - Золотой путь - приручило силу огня и стали… 0x0EF34D4F 342447 Стволы, что изрыгают дым и пламя… 0x704231F2 342449 История их битв - это тханка, что пишется алой кровью по деревьям и скалам. 0x896B5180 342451 Не буду никого убеждать в том, что эти легенды правдивы. Смотрите, и увидите. 0xDFD64E2B 342484 Кабир: Нам нужна помощь. Вепри опасны, но у них вкусное сочное мясо. 0x480497A3 342485 Кабир: Мне не по силам - уж два пальца на ноге потерял. 0xC6CD7F6A 342486 Кабир: А с тех пор, как Радж лишился… ну, ты понял - никто на них не ходит. 0x511FA6E2 342489 Аджай: Ладно. Так что насчет диких вепрей? 0xEDE02CA9 342490 Кабир: Ты… Доброволец? Супер! Дикие… э-э, они дикие, но симпатичные! Просто душки, на самом деле. Забудь, что я говорил про пальцы и про… кхм... 0x7A32F521 342491 Аджай: Отлично. Значит, настрелять вам бекона. Запросто. 0xF4FB1DE8 342492 laughКабир: Ты молодец. Тебе даже ружье не понадобится - в хижине есть лук. Вепри живут у озера. Отмечу-ка на карте. 0x6329C460 342493 Аджай: Ну супер. Что еще мне нужно знать? 0xBBBA8B2F 342494 Кабир: Постарайся забить наш холодильник. Мы сто лет не ели мяса.beat Следи за пальцами ног.beat И не мочись при кабанах. 0x99535664 342563 Аджай: Бхадра... 0xE939A2EB 342564 Бхадра: "Бхадра" подойдет. Пока что. 0xD612C0A3 342567 Аджай: В чем дело? 0xA678342C 342568 Бхадра: Обладать храмом Джаленду - значит, возглавить Золотой путь. На кону - будущее Кирата, Сабал и Амита борются за меня. А ты сам видел их в бою. 0xCF09F1E2 342569 Бхадра: Амита хочет уничтожить храм. Говорит, это освободит женщин Кирата и избавит нас от ненужных традиций, вроде Тарун Матары. 0xBF63056D 342570 Аджай: Но ведь Тарун Матара - это хорошо? 0xE424A221 342571 Бхадра: Так думает Сабал. Если храм достанется ему, он завершит церемонию и я стану Тарун Матарой. Он говорит, что только в традициях мы обретем силу. 0x944E56AE 342572 Аджай: А ты чего хочешь? 0xFD3F9360 342573 Бхадра: Освободить Кират. Но я не могу выбирать, а Амита и Сабал не договорятся. Выбор за тобой. Золотой Путь прислушается к твоим словам. Но ты должен понять - тот, кого ты поддержишь, станет бесспорным лидером Золотого пути. А после падения Пэйгана - правителем всего Кирата. 0x8D5567EF 342574 Аджай: Ясно. Я знаю, что делать. 0x6BACF437 342581 Аджай: Нет, не говорил. 0xB828F127 342582 Регги: Ты просил короткую версию. 0x36E119EE 342583 Йоги: Да, а мы просили тебя прихватить немного той чудной травки. Ты нашел ее? 0x1DCC4A2D 342584 Йоги: Да.. Ну ниче. 0x1F2F10CF 342749 По-вашему - сержант. Да. На заводе стоят генераторы; без них там нечем дышать. Уничтожь их, чтобы выкурить солдат. И постарайся не разгромить завод. 0xB513C1BE 342750 И еще. Их главный химик-технолог… Он был одним из нас. Амита хочет его убить. 0xDB0FC069 342790 Хавильдар, сержант - как угодно. Для меня это честь, сын Мохана. Видишь трубу? Оборви тросы и обрушь ее. Труба пробьет дыру, так ты попадешь на завод. 0xF02293AA 342792 В этом загвоздка. Я бы приберег взрывчатку для самой трубы, а лебедки тросов поломал бы с помощью слонов. Удачи. 0x7862E51E 342806 Аджай, Сабал велел подождать тебя. На вершине холма ты найдешь хавильдара. Но прежде пополни свой боезапас. 0x8BFAC9C1 342836 Уиллис: Я останусь на связи, но тихо. Помехи мне не нужны - этот парень, он немного нервный. Ясно? 0x159E5C62 342837 Аджай: Ясно. 0x0C62D50E 342838 Уиллис: Ладно. Поехали. 0x920640AD 342840 Уиллис: Вот все привез, как вы и просили. 0x1579E44F 342841 Арун: Новый план. 0x90A746D9 342880 Энергия в момент смерти равна нулю и бесконечности одновременно. 0x0EC3D37A 342882 Энергия течет по проводам во множество вселенных. 0x8B1D71EC 342895 Уиллис: Э, не понял. 0xC6FDE15F 342896 Арун: Новый план. Юма велела доставить тебя к ней. 0x589974FC 342897 Уиллис: Вы шутите? Нет, нет. Мы же договорились! 0xDFE6D01E 342901 Арун: Ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. Ты пойдешь со мной к Юме. 0x418245BD 342902 Уиллис: Давайте это как-то решим. Ладно? 0xF4CB83DD 342903 Арун: Все, нечего здесь больше решать! 0x6AAF167E 342904 Уиллис: В моей стране уговор есть уговор. Его нельзя нарушать, долларом клянусь! 0xEDD0B29C 342905 Арун: С меня довольно. 0xA291245B 342906 Арун: Юма велела доставить тебя, но не сказала, что живым. 0x3CF5B1F8 342907 Уиллис: Говорю, рэйганомика! 0xBB8A151A 342908 Арун: Что за чушь ты мелешь? 0x73B4273F 342909 Уиллис: Ты слышал про рэйганомику? Эта взвешенная монетарная политика укрепила налоговую систему США! 0x25EE80B9 342910 Арун: Хватит, заткнись уже. 0x89BC7798 342938 Аджай: Уиллис, с помощником Юмы разобрался. 0x17D8E23B 342939 Уиллис: Ты уверен, что это был нужный? 0x0E246B57 342940 Аджай: Как, по-твоему, я могу это проверить? 0x9040FEF4 342941 Уиллис: Сфотографируй и пришли фото мне. 0x173F5A16 342943 Уиллис: По нулям. Не твоя цель. Тот, кто тебе нужен, следит за раскопками Юмы. Знаешь, что? Зачисти в этой зоне всех парней, которые на вид годны на что-то большее, чем мытье посуды и чистка сортиров. Знаешь девиз американской армии? "Убивайте всех, Господь своих опознает!". Свяжись со мной, как закончишь. 0x895BCFB5 342955 Уиллис: Аджай, я не шучу - ты должен зарезать цель. Труп надо оставить сохранным, а взрывчатка и огнестрел нанесут слишком большой ущерб. Используй клинок. Старая добрая поножовщина. 0xC73F8B68 342956 Аджай: На кой тебе сохранный труп? 0x595B1ECB 342957 Уиллис: Я не смогу тебе солгать. 0x3EB30FA1 342971 Амита: Да, Аджай - и шкуры сдери. Пригодятся. 0x8CD5514E 342973 Ты - сырое мясо. На Арене тебя съедят живьем. 0x9C782C24 342975 Ты хочешь на Арену? Да ты на мою грудь смотришь с младенческим интересом. 0xD4547EFA 342977 Хочешь на Арену, сырое мясо? Так, в глаза смотреть! Что ж, ты можешь биться. 0x3D37DBCF 342999 В глаза смотреть, я сказала! Арена ждет тебя с нетерпением. 0x23412E97 343001 Аджай, благодаря тебе мне привалила куча денег. Не подведи меня и сегодня. 0xC394C789 343003 Это же Аджай! Ты неплохо держишься. Имя ты себе сделал. 0xE10FD861 343005 А вот и он… лучший боец Арены последних лет. Готов побеждать? 0xFF792D39 343007 Ты еще не король Арены, но идешь в этом направлении. Давай. 0x161A880C 343009 Как думаешь, тебе сегодня повезет? Арена ждет тебя. 0x96EF50DA 343011 Сосредоточься на бое, а не на моей груди, и, может быть, выживешь снова. 0x763AB9C4 343013 Опять ты. Ради боя или ради моей груди? 0x6697C4AE 343015 Ты выжил - ну и что? Один раз - не дикобраз. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. 0xBB64FCC3 343017 Аджай Гейл, Король Арены. Лучший боец в истории. Это не значит, что ты можешь пялиться на мою грудь. 0x520759F6 343019 Ты вернулся? Ты покорил Арену, но все еще жаждешь показать себя? 0x4C71ACAE 343021 Королю Арены не хватает драки… Надо же. 0xACA445B0 343023 А, свежее мясо вернулось. Тебя начинают узнавать в лицо. 0x8E3F5A58 343025 Эй, мясо, соскучилось по Арене? 0x9049AF00 343027 Узнаю этот взгляд. Выиграл несколько боев, и думаешь, что ты непобедим. Посмотрим, так ли это. 0x792A0A35 343029 Так, так - вернулся. Тебя приветствуют, слышишь? Не разочаруй их. 0x310658EB 343031 Свежее мясо становится ветераном. Арена ждет тебя. 0xD1D3B1F5 343033 Ты умеешь драться, но не умеешь слушать. Иди и бейся… И перестань пялиться на мою грудь. 0xB9CCAB43 343035 Аджай: Лонгин? 0x27A83EE0 343036 Сабал: Торговец оружием и священник. Немного псих, но в своем деле мастер. Отмечу на карте. 0x92E1F880 343037 Аджай: Ты сказал - Лонгин? 0x0C856D23 343038 Сабал: Да. Торговец оружием и священник - можешь себе такое представить? Он немного чокнутый, но в своем деле мастер. Отмечу на карте. 0xFAFEE236 343070 Уиллис: Ну что, молокосос, как ты там, полет нормальный? Найду другой выход на Юму - свяжусь с тобой. 0x3AB4F60F 343074 Ставьте заряды на взрыв при ударе! 0x0882948D 343075 Надеюсь, в своих на этот раз не попадаем. 0x9F504D05 343076 Прощай, Уткарш. 0x864B7C44 343077 Проверим, что все сделано как надо. 0xD011DBC2 343078 Золотой путь уже в штаны наложил, небось. 0x5ED8330B 343079 Надеюсь, наводчик знает дело. 0x75F560C8 343081 Готовься к огню. 0xE227B940 343082 Ну же, снаряды к бою! 0x6CEE5189 343083 Вперед, вперед! Заряжаем! 0xFB3C8801 343086 Понял, провожу корректировку. 0xEB764D46 343087 К стрельбе готовы. 0x7CA494CE 343088 У нас достаточно снарядов, чтобы весь день бомбить. 0xF26D7C07 343089 Мы попали по целям? Хорошо. 0x65BFA58F 343090 Да, используем фугасы, согласно приказу. 0xAD662F87 343099 Мы сотни раз это делали! Без ошибок! 0x1199A5CC 343100 Ну же! Готовьте эти фугасы! 0x47C3024A 343102 Мы порядочно бомб сегодня потратили. 0xC90AEA83 343103 Если продолжим так же, скоро от Уткарша ничего не останется. 0x497DC527 343105 Раби Рэй Рана: Ты срывал плакаты с пропагандой - это здорово, но пэйганская машина пропаганды в ответ набрала обороты. Его люди устраивают временные центры для этого конвейера лжи, и круглыми сутками гонят бредятину Мина. 0x23AFC74E 343118 Аджай: Да, так я точно не войду. 0xB47D1EC6 343119 Аджай: Так. Применим план "Б". 0xC8C880B4 343131 Нур: Аджай, моя семья с тобой? 0x74370AFF 343155 Аджай: Нет еще. Но я иду туда. 0xE3E5D377 343156 DisappointedНур: А… Ладно. Проберись туда тайно. Это важно. Пол - крыса, а крысы бегут с тонущих кораблей. Поэтому тебе нужно застать его врасплох. 0x6D2C3BBE 343157 Нур: Он устраивает "вечеринку". Найди, где он отлавливает новых жертв и смешайся с ними. 0x862E331B 343164 Всех со склада погрузить в транспорт! 0xF644C794 343165 Если заключенные со склада до сих пор не погружены в транспорт, нам капец. 0x9F35025A 343166 Все погружены. Вперед! 0xB65EEFC0 343199 В школе солдаты. Думаю, они ее минируют. 0xC6341B4F 343200 Вижу солдат вокруг школы. Ублюдки устанавливают взрывчатку! 0xAF45DE81 343207 Они закончили минировать школу. Нужно обезвредить взрывчатку или многие погибнут! 0xDF2F2A0E 343208 Они могут взорвать школу в любой момент. Кто-нибудь, обезвредьте эту взрывчатку! 0xBE0CF98F 343342 Попробуешь сбежать еще раз - сам убью! 0x690CB032 343344 Думал, удерешь? От меня никто не удирал! 0x6A2D80E7 343355 Чуешь их страх, парень? Да, поэтому мне здесь нравится. Они знают свое место, верно? Знают. 0xFDFF596F 343356 Посмотри на этих идиотов. Жалкое зрелище. Ни на что не годны, верно? Что заключенные, что тюремщики. Только народишко переводят, вместо того, чтобы выжать их по полной. 0x256C1620 343357 Спорим, я от груди отожму двадцать этих слабаков? Даже двадцать пять, если углеводами закинусь. Да. Точно. Что скажешь, парень? Спорим, я десять раз присяду с двадцатью на спине? 0xB2BECFA8 343358 Мало кто качает ноги. Я - да. Ноги, пресс, грудь, спину, и все по новой. Поэтому со мной никто не связывается. Желающих я быстро в гири превращу. 0x75991F88 343359 Уиллис: Молодцом, молокосос. Похоже, наш сабантуй привлек внимание. Так, что-то дождь крепчает, поищу-ка укрытие. И ты давай, дурака не валяй. Вынеси этот минометный расчет, и всех там, кто жаждет мстить за павших товарищей. Понял? Супер. 0x1CE8DA46 343361 Уиллис: Что-то с твоей стороны не слышно взрывов и выстрелов. Кажется, вокруг тебя чисто. Ищи меня на складе - хоть повидаемся, наконец. 0x88BED7A0 343405 Аджай! Аджай Гейл! Сюда! 0xB94E3DDA 343407 Слава Кире! Молодец! Я повстанка. Вот. Это поможет. 0xC7FF4167 343412 Быстрей, по веревке! 0xA0550C9B 343413 Лезь наверх, чего ты ждешь? 0xDEE47026 343415 Какая честь приветствовать тебя, сын Мохана. Подумать только, сам сюда добрался. Сабал ждет тебя у башни. 0x6C822EC9 343427 Аджай: Я сам решу судьбу Нур. 0x8F76F702 343434 Наркоту зверью дали? 0xE60732CC 343435 Да. Я лично перепроверил дозы. Все как в аптеке. Они будут молодцами. 0x966DC643 343436 А мы? Трудно выглядеть героем, если твой противник спит на ходу. 0x3607E3B2 343437 Все будет норм, главное - не выбиваться из графика. 0x466D173D 343438 Так, сначала у нас волки? 0x2F1CD2F3 343439 Сперва тигры. Волки потом. 0x5F76267C 343440 Тигры? Ну вы прям без разминки. Ладно, а после волков? 0x04318130 343441 Медведи и носороги. 0x745B75BF 343442 Мне нравится. Народ будет в восторге. 0x950EAA00 343503 Это же мой дом… Что же они с ним сделали! 0xE5645E8F 343504 Ничтожества! Пэйган и его приспешники - всего лишь жалкие трусы! 0x1296B6CF 343505 Повстанцы должны убить Пэйгана и всех его приспешников. Такое не прощают. 0x62FC4240 343506 Я все потерял. Все, что имел. Все. Что же мне теперь делать? 0x0B8D878E 343507 Вы видели моего брата? Кто-нибудь видел его? Где он? 0x7BE77301 343508 Пэйган за это ответит. Клянусь. 0xDB8D56F0 343509 Теперь я точно знаю, что была права, когда ушла в Золотой путь. 0xABE7A27F 343510 После этого Банапур уже никогда не станет прежним. 0xC29667B1 343511 Только посмотрите! Злодействам Пэйгана нет ни конца, ни края. 0xB2FC933E 343512 Это лишь укрепит нашу решимость. Золотой путь не сложит оружие до тех пор, пока Пэйган у власти. 0xE9BB3472 343513 Дайте подобраться к Пэйгану с винтовкой на двести метров. Все. 0x568236C1 343524 Все объединились. Банапур поднимется из руин. 0xD1FD9223 343525 Поглядите! Вот доказательство, что народ Кирата силен. 0x4F990780 343526 Мы отстроим дом за домом - пусть Пэйган утрется. 0xFAD0C1E0 343527 Жаль, что Пэйган не видит. Понял бы, что нас не сокрушить. 0x64B45443 343528 Город поднимается быстрее, чем я надеялся. Горжусь своим народом. 0xE3CBF0A1 343529 Но без Золотого пути мы бы не справились. Он - наша помощь, поддержка и надежда. 0x7DAF6502 343530 Потрясающе! Сколько мы отстроили! 0x6453EC6E 343531 С каждым ударом Пэйгана мы становимся сильнее, а он - слабее. 0xFA3779CD 343532 Мы отстроим Банапур. А если Пэйган ударит снова - отстроим его опять. 0x7D48DD2F 343533 Я помогал на восстановительных работах. Мастерок в руке держать приятней, чем ствол. 0xE32C488C 343534 Банапур так быстро отстраивается. Представляю, что было бы, если бы Кират возглавил Золотой путь. 0xAECCD83F 343535 Банапур уже не будет прежним… Но дом есть дом. 0xFC7F6FCE 343546 Посмотри только, что сотворил Пэйган! 0x99D1C0FD 343583 Не верю, что Банапур погиб навеки. Не верю! 0xF0A00533 343584 И не верь. Мы его отстроим. Пэйган рано нас похоронил. 0x80CAF1BC 343586 Здесь были дома и жили люди. А теперь здесь царит смерть. 0xBFE193F4 343587 Дома мы отстроим, но кто воскресит погибших? 0x30A84D9C 343589 Дело пошло так быстро… Откуда взялись материалы? 0xB7D7E97E 343590 Золотой путь. Только не задавай лишних вопросов. 0x29B37CDD 343592 Бойцы - герои. Патрулируют местность, а когда сменяются - помогают на стройке. 0x9CFABABD 343593 Они просто любят эту землю по-настоящему. 0x3C772761 343595 Сабал: Аджай! К тебе движутся еще враги. Возможно, это последняя волна - других моя разведка не заметила. 0xDCA2CE7F 343633 Аджай: Херк, я нашел ящик. Но он пуст. 0x893EE101 343634 Хёрк: Чувак, вот это облом! Хотя, стой... Если дружки Пэйгана все еще там, то, зуб даю, они эту проклятущую статую тоже не нашли. 0xF78F9DBC 343635 Хёрк: Где же эта статуя? Куда ее спрятали? Тоже мне, игра в "горячо-холодно". Realization Точно, холодно! Ледник же! 0x9025D040 343639 Аджай: Херк, вытаскивай меня уже. 0xEE94ACFD 343640 Хёрк: Парень, я, конечно, ветер в твоих крыльях, но в верности до гроба я тебе не клялся. "Сердце красавицы склонно к измене", или как там. 0xCA4EF4E2 343671 Хёрк: Будь другом, помоги, а? Ага, вот так. А-а-а, о-о-о... 0xCAED584F 343954 Лонгин: Аджай, это Лонгин. Господь послал мне кое-что, чем я могу поделиться с Золотым путем. Приходи, как сможешь. 0x0D2D3042 343967 Уиллис: Мистер Гейл, мы за вами наблюдали. Пора увидеться. Дальнейшие указания - по следующим координатам. 0x135BC51A 343990 Нур: Аджай, нужно увидеться. Подробности не по радио. Жду тебя. Где Шанат, ты знаешь. 0x705AC407 344061 Йоги: Сладких снов. 0x7E814C35 344135 Сабал: Ты воюешь со своим народом - объединившись с Амитой, ты обесчестил свое наследие, ты наплевал на Богов. А теперь ты пришел к Тарун Матаре, просить милости? 0x192B01C9 344137 Сабал: Вы совершали преступления против самих Богов! 0x679A7D74 344138 Сабал: Так что слушай… сегодня вы сами выбрали для себя смерть. 0x3206520A 344140 Аджай: Стой! 0x4CB72EB7 344142 Аджай: Бхадра. 0x2B1D634B 344145 Сабал: За оскорбление Богов придется платить кровью. Надо избавиться от лишнего, чтобы идти вперед. 0xABE8BB9D 344158 Амита: Вы должны пройти по всем домам и найти всех детей. Всех! И приведите их ко мне. Идите. 0xDB824F12 344160 Аджай: В чем дело? 0xB2F38ADC 344161 Амита: Нам нужно больше солдат для борьбы с Пэйганом. Мне надо начать думать о будущем Кирата. Надо защищать маковые поля, защищать законы, присматривать за рабочими. 0xC2997E53 344162 Аджай: Ты заставляешь людей идти в Золотой путь? 0x61778FCC 344163 Амита: Иногда приходится жертвовать свободой ради мира. И либо ты с нами, либо не мешай. 0x111D7B43 344165 Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, отпусти моих детей. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, отпусти их. Пожалуйста. 0x786CBE8D 344167 Амита: Если вы любите Кират, вы развернетесь и быстро разойдетесь по домам. Или я вас убью. 0x08064A02 344168 Амита: Если вы любите Кират, вы сейчас разойдетесь по домам. А иначе я вас убью. 0x5341ED4E 344170 Аджай: Зачем ты так? 0x232B19C1 344171 Амита: Я делаю это ради Кирата. Неважно, что она скажет. Она уехала. Нам не нужна "тарун матара", за которой пойдут наши враги. 0x4A5ADC0F 344173 Аджай: А что насчет Бхадры, а? Что она об этом скажет? 0x3A302880 344174 Амита: Неважно, что она скажет. Она уехала. Нам не нужна "тарун матара", за которой пойдут наши враги. 0x051B4AC8 344175 Аджай: Уехала? Куда? 0x7571BE47 344176 Амита: Не твое дело. И не пытайся ее найти. Бхадра не вернется. 0xFC506F82 344206 Аджай: Лонгин, твой навигатор говорит, что я уже почти пришел… туда, куда тебе надо. 0x8C3A9B0D 344207 Лонгин: Отлично, Аджай! Достигнешь места катастрофы - осторожней. Армия короля пошлет солдат, чтобы присвоить груз из вертолета. Разбей мерзавцев - или просто укради груз, как вор в ночи. 0xD3D670A0 344214 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Идем на своих двоих! 0x330399BE 344216 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Мы наступаем от реки! 0x2D756CE6 344218 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Идем в бой на земле! 0xC416C9D3 344220 Посыльный Гвардии короля: Заходим с воздуха! 0xE1E01222 344363 Аджай: Так, знаешь что, хватит с меня. 0x18C97250 344364 Хёрк: Все норм. 0x66780EED 344365 Аджай: Убери бороду с моей шеи. 0x01D24311 344366 Хёрк: Чувак, у этого слона на спине две жопы и четыре яйца, а ты так из-за одного члена разорался. 0x7F633FAC 344367 Аджай: Твой член меня не волнует, а вот борода колется. Не тычь ей в меня. 0xD1D2926F 344368 Хёрк: Извини, чувак. А с членом тебе нормально, да? 0xAF63EED2 344369 Аджай: И его убери. 0xC8C9A32E 344370 Хёрк: Не вопрос. 0xB678DF93 344383 Аджай: Выживешь. 0xE3E4F0ED 344384 Хёрк: Откуда тебе знать? Ты что, врач? Ты эксперт по вопросам выживания после падения со слона прямо на задницу? Да хрен там! О-ох! Так, надо пройтись. Черт, как же мне плохо-то! А-а! Так, ну вроде получше. Может ты и прав, может и выживу еще. Да, вроде я живой. Все типа в порядке. Извини, был напуган. 0xEE1E480A 344385 Они сражаются оружием древних… 0xA3FED8B9 344386 Они извратили древние рецепты, создав наркотики, что дают сверхсилы… 0x3D9A4D1A 344387 Его повозки жуют землю под колесами… 0xBAE5E9F8 344388 А оружие орошает землю смертью. 0x6961ECE8 344413 Амита: Волки - не редкость на ферме Канан. Она уже не один десяток убила, но в этом году они особенно агрессивны. Логово волков неподалеку, перебей их всех. Думаю, у Канан найдется что-нибудь, что тебе пригодится. 0x8FBE4F63 344431 Смотри-ка, кого тут браконьеры поймали. 0xC7921DBD 344434 Отличная зверюга для арены Нур. Против такого вряд ли кто рискнет поставить. 0x2EF1B888 344437 Я так точно не рискну. Зуб даю, он мигом любого в клочья разорвет. 0x53864CCD 344447 Он где-то рядом, найдите его! 0x7FC6DB17 344450 Тоже мне, новость! Если вернемся с пустыми руками, лишь боги знают, что Пэйган с нами сделает! 0x9F133209 344453 Это невозможно! Вот же мелкий ублюдок! 0x6CAD2E85 344458 Грузовик готов. 0xD655F6DC 345444 Аджай: Амита, я на хвосте у Пэйгана! 0xA63F0253 345445 Амита: Ты можешь закончить это все! 0xCF4EC79D 345446 Аджай: Я знаю! 0xBF243312 345447 Амита: Но нужны доказательства, а то нам не поверят. Без стрельбы и взрывов! 0xE463945E 345448 Аджай: Ты издеваешься? 0x940960D1 345449 Амита: Труп должен быть целым! Используй кукри, Аджай. Удачной охоты. 0x991D31EF 345462 Мы под обстрелом! Нужна помощь! 0xE7AC4D52 345464 Где подкрепления? Нас же тут всех перебьют! 0x800600AE 345466 Лонгин: Аджай, начал ли ты очищать от волков деревню? Овцам нужен лев, Аджай. Людям нужны твои пушки. 0x576B15C9 345505 Это он! 0x2701E146 345506 Это сын Мохана! 0x4E702488 345507 Это Аджай Гейл! 0x3E1AD007 345508 Он выжил на арене! 0x655D774B 345509 Как ему удалось победить столько врагов? 0x153783C4 345510 Кто научил его так сражаться? 0x7C46460A 345511 Он и правда сын Мохана? 0x0C2CB285 345512 Поверить не могу, что сын Мохана снова в Кирате. 0x3307D0CD 345513 Он теперь с Золотым путем? 0x436D2442 345514 Да, он очень похож на отца. 0x2A1CE18C 345515 А как он попал на арену? 0x5A761503 345516 А Пэйган знает, что сын Мохана в Кирате? 0x80E1B883 345536 Есть! Сабал, миномет готов! 0x4E9ECD51 345631 Сабал: Ты пока осмотрись, приди в себя. 0xD0FA58F2 345632 Сабал: Как будешь готов - приходи. 0x9FBBCE35 345668 Пэйган Мин: Это я. 0xB19701DE 345731 Сабал: Аджай Гейл. Я - Сабал, из Золотого пути. 0xC1FDF551 345732 Аджай: Золотой путь? 0xA88C309F 345733 Сабал: Мы друзья. Я знал твоего отца. Мы спасем тебя, сын Мохана. 0xD8E6C410 345735 Сабал: Для нас сейчас главное - вытащить тебя отсюда, любой ценой. Дарпан бы понял. Теперь пойдем. 0x2F142C50 345736 Сабал: Ему не повезло. 0x41082D87 345737 Сабал: Аджай, солдаты погрузили золото в лодку и собираются отплывать. Не упусти их, брат. 0x5F7ED8DF 345784 Аджай: Может быть, я могу что-то сделать? Я не солдат, но помочь готов. 0x3A11FF92 345830 Я за миномет! 0xC3389FE0 345831 Что-то не так! Не работает, чтоб его! 0xBD89E35D 345832 Ага, ясно! Сейчас починю! 0x4520B58E 346029 Пэйган. 0x03D76F62 346032 Аджай: Ну ладно... 0x5890C82E 346033 Хёрк: Ладно. Номер у тебя есть. 0x28FA3CA1 346034 Аджай: И у тебя мой, да? 0x418BF96F 346035 Хёрк: Да! И твой адрес! 0x31E10DE0 346036 Хёрк: И номер твоей жены! Она красотка! 0xC613E5A0 346039 Хёрк: Девочки! Ааа… Так, куда теперь? 0x228AF872 346051 Бхадра: Привет. 0x5C3B84CF 346052 Аджай: Или лучше Тарун Матара? 0x6DCB6EB5 346053 Бхадра: Спасибо. 0x73BD9BED 346064 Аджай: Так. Какого хера? Вставай! Вставай! 0xDA23AEA1 346065 Лежать! 0xA492D21C 346066 Аджай: Зачем? 0x09A7ABB1 346067 Лежать, мать твою! 0x7716D70C 346068 Аджай: Я на полу. 0x10BC9AF0 346069 Аджай: Что вы делаете? Что это? 0x6E0DE64D 346070 Аджай: Что это было? 0x3B91C933 346071 outАджай: 0x10B68810 346084 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, ты трудный ребенок, но у меня есть еще надежда. Я называю это "погружением в культуру.” Ты должен знать, откуда ты родом, кто твой отец и все такое. Кстати, навести Пола в Городе Боли, он устраивает великолепные вечеринки. Правда, учитывая твою репутацию, ты вряд ли сможешь просто придти и убедить всех, что ты от меня. Но я верю, что ты туда так или иначе проникнешь. Полу привет. Да, избегай контактов со слизистыми оболочками других организмов, если понимаешь, о чем я. 0x6E07F4AD 346119 Аджай: Амита, фото у меня. Пол - гребаный маньяк. 0x972E94DF 346120 Амита: Представляю себе… Ну что ж, по крайней мере его злодеяния помогут нам разрушить ложь Пэйгана. Не задерживайся там, Аджай, тебе пора. 0xE99FE862 346160 Амита: Аджай, Пэйган Мин собирал все эти реликвии годами. Он хранит их глубоко в подвалах Джаленду. Однажды мы попытаемся добраться до них, но сейчас твоя цель - разрушить храм. 0xDE4E8D7F 346302 Аджай: Ну что, вперед-вперед! 0x5931299D 346303 Аджай: Нур! 0xC755BC3E 346305 Аджай: Что? 0x29BC653F 346330 Пэйган Мин: Эй, мы же вроде нашли общий язык! 0xBE6EBCB7 346331 Пэйган Мин: И это благодарность? Я отдал тебе целую страну! 0xF9BCB441 346332 Пэйган Мин: Ну в самом деле, где твои манеры, Аджай? 0x73D18796 346439 Бхадра: Я знаю только, что его убили в его же доме, к востоку от Банапура. Может быть, там ты сможешь узнать больше. Но будь осторожен, там теперь правит Нур. 0x9DD07145 346443 Аджай: Херк, я нашел ящик. Но он пуст. 0x0A02A8CD 346444 Аджай: Херк, я нашел ящик. Но он пуст. 0x84CB4004 346445 Аджай: Херк, вытаскивай меня уже. 0x1319998C 346446 Аджай: Херк, вытаскивай меня уже. 0x37CA9067 346459 Амита: Но что касается храма… ты должен уничтожить его, тебе понятно? 0x6B0ABEBE 346540 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, я тут решил обновить твой гардероб надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать. Если ты собираешься в итоге править Киратом, тебе надо будет избавиться от всех этих джинсов и кроссовок, мальчик мой. А эта куртка… На черта тебе столько карманов с молниями? Что ты там хранишь? Куски мяса? Кстати, возможно. Напишу записку своему портному. Куртка Аджая, карманы для мяса... Класс! Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать. 0x15BBC203 346543 Пэйган Мин: Я тебе рассказывал о своем первом двойнике? Нет, тот, которого ты стер с лица земли, был третьим... или четвертым. А первого звали Джонгом. Начал блистательно, выглядел подобающе, выполнял свой долг четко, но тогда я не знал, насколько опасно для кого-то быть мной. Он привык сносить головы всем подряд и пить кровь, что-то вроде этого. Но погубил его особенно досадный случай - его поймали с фальшивым доминиканским паспортом при попытке проникнуть в парк развлечений в моем костюме под китайским именем, которое означало "Толстый Медведь". Имбецил хренов. 0x72118FFF 346546 Пэйган Мин: Когда Ишвари меня покинула, настали темные времена. Да, в юности я был жесток. Тогда я и заслужил свою славу. Я убил прорву невинных, устроил гонения на религию, провел денежную реформу - и все сбережения народа сгорели. Да, я купался в крови яков и нюхал кокс не дорожками, а трассами. Но… я изменился - посмотри на меня, я поднимаю эту страну с колен. Я на пике, Аджайдорожку кокаина. На пике. 0x0CA0F342 346549 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, ты давно уже бегаешь по Кирату, изучая его. Скажи мне, кто зажигает все эти чертовы свечки? Гражданская война терзает страну, чудовищный тиран поставил ее на колени, и все же какой-то усердный дурак повадился каждое утро зажигать сотни и сотни свечей. Может, мне нанять кого-то, кто ходил бы следом и тушил их? Нет, у меня есть идея получше. по радио Гэри! Гэри! Свечи вне закона! Да, все! Измена, карается смертью. Аджаю Спасибо. И тебе спасибо, Аджай. Ты сделал мой день. 0x3E9691C0 346555 Пэйган Мин: О! Милашка. 0x278DA081 346600 Йоги: Ну, пряник не пошел. 0x4027ED7D 346601 Регги: Значит, нужен кнут. 0x410FCAC6 346651 Пэйган Мин: Я тебе рассказывал о своем первом двойнике? Нет, тот, которого ты стер с лица земли, был третьим... или четвертым. А первого звали Джонгом. Начал блистательно, выглядел подобающе, выполнял свой долг четко, но тогда я не знал, насколько опасно для кого-то быть мной. Он привык сносить головы всем подряд и пить кровь, что-то вроде этого. Но погубил его особенно досадный случай - его поймали с фальшивым доминиканским паспортом при попытке проникнуть в парк развлечений в моем костюме под китайским именем, которое означало "Толстый Медведь". Имбецил хренов. 0xDF6B5F65 346654 Найдите мне что-нибудь, и я отправлю вас на Рук Айленд! 0x9B9136B2 346754 Шарма Сальса: Замечательно! 0x2ED8F0D2 346755 Шарма Сальса: Отлично, дорогуша! 0xB0BC6571 346756 Шарма Сальса: Мега-бабки! 0x37C3C193 346757 Шарма Сальса: Отлично! Чек высылаю. 0xA9A75430 346758 Шарма Сальса: Деньги-деньги-деньги! 0x78825754 346759 Шарма Сальса: Отличная работа. Вечером пересмотрю дубли, а пока надо покурить. 0xE6E6C2F7 346760 Шарма Сальса: Давай еще раз. Если проиграешь, хотя бы взорвись красиво! 0x61996615 346762 Шарма Сальса: Ты меня просто убиваешь! Хотя бы проиграй красиво! 0xFFFDF3B6 346763 Шарма Сальса: Дорогуша, это было… отстойно! 0x05F5A311 346774 Шарма Сальса: Ты молодец! 0x6BE9A2C6 346779 Лонгин: Аджай, начал ли ты очищать от волков деревню? Овцам нужен лев, Аджай. Людям нужны твои пушки. 0x01FFAF1E 346947 Аджай, сын мой. 0x9F9B3ABD 346948 Моя последняя просьба… 0x4EBE39D9 346949 Верни меня к Лакшмане. 0xD0DAAC7A 346950 Спасибо огромное. 0xC9C19D3B 346951 Благодарю тебя! 0x57A50898 346952 Спасибо за помощь! 0x52D092C8 347078 Аджай: Сабал, готово. Нур мертва 0x8CE44563 347220 Аджай: Прием! Прием! Меня слышно? Эта штука работает? 0x536FEBD7 347246 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: На радиостанции чужой. 0xD4104F35 347247 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Так иди и уничтожь ее. Перед ритуалом долина должна быть очищена. 0x4A74DA96 347249 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Уже идем. Отправил всех, кого нашел. 0x9B51D9F2 347251 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сначала уничтожьте станцию, потом перебейте всех. 0x05354C51 347256 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Я почти у радиостанции. Вы сейчас где? 0x824AE8B3 347258 1Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Рядом, у тебя на хвосте. 0x1C2E7D10 347262 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Готов? Пошли! 0xA967BB70 347264 0.5Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Пошли! 0x37032ED3 347269 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Я установлю взрывчатку, прикройте. 0x89309FDD 347282 Мастер Сандеш: Прием. Меня слышно? 0x07F97714 347284 помехиМастер Сандеш: Ты меня слышишь? 0x902BAE9C 347286 Мастер Сандеш: Подъем! Твой друг у нас. 0x2CD424D7 347288 Мастер Сандеш: Не заставляй нас ждать. Твой приятель долго не протянет. 0xBB06FD5F 347292 Аджай: Да? Кто это? 0x35CF1596 347293 Мастер Сандеш: Как тебе мой вчерашний отряд спасателей? 0xA21DCC1E 347294 Аджай: Ты о ком? Какой еще друг? 0xC671091A 347306 Аджай: Ох...Твою мать! 0xD63BCC5D 347307 Хёрк: Вау! Ого! Вот это меня прет-то! 0x2975DB8B 347327 Мастер Сандеш: Осквернитель хочет забрать святыню. Наш долг - очистить долину от его присутствия. Идите, под покровом тьмы вы должны уничтожить станцию. 0x591F2F04 347328 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0xAEEDC744 347330 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Вы слышали мастера Сандеша. Вперед. 0xDE8733CB 347335 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы уже рядом с осквернителем, мастер. 0xB7F6F605 347337 1Мастер Сандеш: Отлично. Да начнется ритуал очищения! Действуйте! 0xC79C028A 347341 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Вперед. 0x67F6277B 347343 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Убить чужака. 0x179CD3F4 347348 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сейчас установлю заряд. Прикройте. 0xEBB1A861 347358 помехиМастер Сандеш: Ты здесь?..помехи 0x75D53DC2 347360 помехиМастер Сандеш: Отвечай...помехи 0xC09CFBA2 347362 помехиМастер Сандеш: … Я знаю, ты здесь… Отвечай...помехи 0x5EF86E01 347363 помехиМастер Сандеш: Ты меня слышишь?...помехи 0xD987CAE3 347367 Аджай: Кто ты? Что тебе надо? 0x47E35F40 347368 Мастер Сандеш: Судя по твоему тону, ты оказался не в силах оценить оказанной тебе чести. 0x96C65C24 347370 Аджай: Это ты про попытку скормить меня зверю, что ли? 0x08A2C987 347372 Мастер Сандеш: Да. Мальчик мой, тебе многое предстоит узнать. 0x8FDD6D65 347373 Аджай: Я не мальчик, и вряд ли ты сможешь меня чему-то научить. 0x11B9F8C6 347375 Мастер Сандеш: Может и так. Но ты... ты не должен больше осквернять это место. Мы знаем, что ты пришел за нашей святыней. Братья ночи найдут тебя, тебе от нас не скрыться. Не сбежать - мы убьем тебя. Не позвать на помощь - связь блокирована. Ты в моей власти, как и все в этой долине. 0xA4F03EA6 347377 Аджай: Да пошел ты. Псих. 0x3A94AB05 347381 Аджай: Надо придумать, как обойти глушилки и вызвать помощь. 0xBDEB0FE7 347382 Хёрк: Да, очень странный чувак. У него явно проблемы с мамочкой. Прям как у Шейлы, она с собакой моей сестры гуляла. 0x09EA26AC 347404 Мастер Сандеш: Ночь накрыла мир, пришло время ритуала. Очистите долину, убейте осквернителя! 0x9E38FF24 347405 1Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0x22C7756F 347407 0.5Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Избавим долину от вони! 0xB515ACE7 347412 1.5Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы подходим к радиостанции, мастер. 0x3BDC442E 347414 0.5Мастер Сандеш: Очистите долину ради ритуала! 0xAC0E9DA6 347418 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Вперед. 0x749DD2E9 347420 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Убить чужака. 0xE34F0B61 347425 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сейчас установлю заряд, прикройте. 0x80C48F60 347438 помехиРадиопереговоры солдата культа: Еще один...помехи 0xD558A01E 347440 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Отвечай...помехи 0xABE9DCA3 347442 помехиРадиопереговоры солдата культа: ...делал взрывчатку...помехи 0xCC43915F 347444 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Не двигайся...помехи 0xB2F2EDE2 347447 Инквизитор: Он у вас? 0x4BDB8D90 347448 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да. Сейчас доставим. 0x356AF12D 347450 Инквизитор: Так, а что там со взрывчаткой? Ее вам найти удалось? 0x52C0BCD1 347452 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Нет. Он не говорит, где ее спрятал. 0x2C71C06C 347454 Инквизитор: Ясно. В отдельную камеру его. Хотя нет, дайте эликсира и отправьте в общую. Получатся отличные приношения. 0x864D111D 347456 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: К вашему приезду будет готов. 0xF8FC6DA0 347458 Инквизитор: Отлично, я скоро буду. Запритесь там, осквернитель еще в долине, а нам только его не хватало. Я возьму с собой комплект ключей. 0x9F56205C 347460 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Как прикажете. 0xE1E75CE1 347464 Аджай: Хм, взрывчатка… Это мне нравится! 0xF3E2760B 347485 Мастер Сандеш: Пережить ночь - это слишком для осквернителя. Убейте его! 0x8D530AB6 347486 0.75Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0xD8CF25C8 347488 1Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Очистить долину! Надо провести ритуал! 0xA67E5975 347493 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Подходим к радиостанции, мастер. 0xC1D41489 347495 Мастер Сандеш: Хорошо. Избавьте долину от скверны, именем владыки смерти! 0xBF656834 347499 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ты умрешь, чужак. 0x464C0846 347501 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тьма ждет, осквернитель! 0x38FD74FB 347506 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сейчас установлю заряд, прикройте! 0x57681279 347519 помехиДигвиджали: Ты там?..помехи 0xC0BACBF1 347521 помехиДигвиджали: Аджай...помехи 0xD0F00EB6 347523 помехиДигвиджали: … слышишь?..помехи 0x4722D73E 347525 помехиДигвиджали: Прием! Аджай...помехи 0xC9EB3FF7 347528 Дигвиджали: Аджай, ты слышишь? 0x5E39E67F 347530 Аджай: Слышу. 0x19EBEE89 347531 Дигвиджали: Отлично. Да… Я… Я хотел сказать… Даже не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за спасение. 0x8E393701 347532 Дигвиджали: Они… Заставляли меня видеть… вещи. Эта Святыня… Изменяет плоть людей. Она - источник эликсира. Ее нужно уничтожить. 0x00F0DFC8 347534 Аджай: О чем ты говоришь? 0x97220640 347535 0.5Дигвиджали: Видения. Видения в моей голове. Все время… Я вижу пытки и Святыню. И голоса, прямо у меня в голове. Я слышу их день и ночь. 0x2BDD8C0B 347537 Дигвиджали: Я оставил тебе взрывчатку, вот координаты. Этого хватит, чтобы разнести главные врата Храма Крови. Ты сможешь войти. 0xBC0F5583 347539 0.75Дигвиджали: Просто пообещай мне, что ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока не узнаешь, где они прячут Святыню и не перебьешь их всех. Обещай! 0x32C6BD4A 347541 Аджай: Обещаю. 0x28500991 347559 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мастер мертв! Осквернитель убил его. Убьем осквернителя! 0x3E951ABD 347560 0.8Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да. Он знает, где Святыня. Ялунг недоволен. Все его слуги охотятся за неверным. Добудьте его голову. 0x4EFFEE32 347565 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы все ближе. 0x278E2BFC 347567 0.8Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Я вижу ретранслятор. 0x57E4DF73 347571 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Пора убить чужака. 0x0CA3783F 347573 0.8Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да поглотит осквернителя тьма! 0x7CC98CB0 347578 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сейчас установлю заряд, прикройте. 0x4D104F7B 347587 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай, ты здесь?.. 0x33A133C6 347589 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Прием...помехи 0x540B7E3A 347591 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: …если кто-то слышит… ответьте...помехи 0x2ABA0287 347593 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай Гейл! Если ты...помехи 0x840BAF44 347596 Связной Золотого пути: Ты слышишь, Аджай? Прием. Аджай Гейл, ты слышишь? 0xFABAD3F9 347597 Аджай: Да. Слышу. 0x9D109E05 347599 Связной Золотого пути: Слава Кире, мы нашли тебя! Золотой путь давно тебя ищет. Ты нашел святыню? Уничтожил ее? 0xE3A1E2B8 347601 Аджай: Нет… Ему не повезло. 0xD197803A 347609 Аджай: Святыня спрятана на вершине горы Хаджура'амако Хатама. 0xE0676A40 347611 Связной Золотого пути: Нет проблем, Хаджура'амако Хатама - тут самая заметная гора. Мы найдем тебя. 0x9ED616FD 347613 Аджай: Отлично. До встречи! 0xF97C5B01 347614 Связной Золотого пути: Осторожней, Аджай. Золотой путь и так потерял немало людей. 0xCB44C942 347868 Сабал: Придешь позже. 0xAD5E6A5E 347884 Аджай: А это еще кто? На людей Юмы не похожи. 0xB3289F06 347886 Хёрк: Ни хрена себе. Похоже, тут не фестиваль растаманов. ИМХО. 0x26191C6C 347896 Аджай: Это еще что?! 0xCF7AB959 347898 Хёрк: Хреново дело, чувак точно тебе говорю. Хорошо что это был не я. 0xF051DB11 347904 Аджай: Что тут случилось? 0xC50A7D8A 347910 Аджай: Дым идет от той радиоантенны. Может, там держат пилота… 0x45FFA55C 347912 Хёрк: Может. А эта антенна телеканалы ловит? Я бы глянул что-нибудь про крепкую мужскую дружбу, не пойми неправильно. 0xCE052F06 347919 Аджай: Где я? Где мои вещи? 0xB0B453BB 347921 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик и брелок с Ван Халеном. 0x20ECF607 347926 0.2Аджай: Это что за херня? 0xBE8863A4 347928 0.7Хёрк: Твою мать, да ты глянь! Э... в смысле, здоровее я еще не видел! 0xAA0D86C7 347933 Дигвиджали: Эй! Спасибо! Ты спас мне жизнь! 0xDA677248 347936 Аджай: Не за что. 0xE54C1000 347938 Дигвиджали: Ну… В общем, я - Дигвиджали. Мне нечем отплатить тебе, но если тебе хоть что-то нужно, только скажи, - сделаю. 0x9526E48F 347939 Аджай: Ладно, Дигвиджали. По рукам. 0x8B5011D7 347947 Мастер Сандеш: Ты не ведаешь, что творишь. Я - рука тьмы. Я - владыка смерти. 0x15348474 347950 Мастер Сандеш: Если ты убьешь меня, я буду преследовать тебя вечность. Твои мучения принесут мне столько удовольствия… 0xD2135454 347956 Аджай: Это… Святыня, которую надо уничтожить? 0x14F6EE43 347964 Аджай: Кто это? Там кто-то есть? 0x6DA772CE 348098 Пол: Аджай, прошу! Пожалуйста, мне нужен телефон! 0xF3C3E76D 348103 Пол: Эшли! Эшли, папочка тут! 0x163D7433 348190 Аджай: Живы еще, суки?! 0x5488AAD2 348257 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Патруль шесть, что это было? Патруль шесть, прием! 0xA37A4292 348259 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Это патруль шесть, тут авария. Парни с ретранслятора разбили машину. 0xCA0B875C 348264 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Твою мать! Нужно вернуть их в строй как можно быстрее. И отправьте кого-нибудь к глушилкам, чтобы они не померзли. 0x6A61A2AD 348266 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сделаем, брат. 0x1A0B5622 348270 Аджай: Надо их найти. 0x737A93EC 348272 Хёрк: Ну да, нашел - молодец, потерял - не жилец. 0x5A4B3A33 348278 Хёрк: Эй, чувак, здесь оружейная ярмарка, а мне ни одна сука не сказала?! 0x8D262F54 348281 Аджай: Да их тут полно! 0x1084320F 348286 Хёрк: Что-то здоровенное, зуб даю. 0x321F2DE7 348289 Хёрк: Да, чувак, мощно тут кто-то все разнес. От всей души! 0x2C69D8BF 348294 Аджай: Да, неслабо. 0xA52A4C42 348301 Хёрк: Спорю на обезьяну с бомбой, там торчит антенна. А антенна - это значит радио. Ну а если есть радио, значит есть и тот, кто его использует. Значит, туда они и утащили пилота. Ну как тебе? Это логика! 0xB5873128 348304 Аджай: Да при чем тут логика. Спасибо, кэп. 0xBA0C4EE2 348307 Хёрк: Не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю, как вышло, что мы рядом спали, но давай это останется нашей тайной? 0x3E9A035F 348309 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик и брелок с Ван Халеном. 0x69E576C3 348312 0.7Хёрк: Твою мать, да ты глянь! Э... в смысле, здоровее я еще не видел! 0x48DC8D16 348316 Хёрк: Ого-го! Чувак, ты это слышал? Эти голоса… Похоже на призрака. На… призрака-извращенца. 0x1CE2C8A6 348895 Амита: Будь то развеять ее прах в Лакшмане… 0x6C883C29 348896 Амита: или достичь чего-то… большего. 0x36EE2543 349160 Аджай: Думаю, можно попытаться обесточить глушилки. 0x514468BF 349163 Аджай: Две есть. Еще одна. 0x85ADA9B6 349166 Хёрк: Жаль, тут вокруг обезьян не видно. Прицепить к одной что-нибудь, что бабахнет громче, и пусть наверх лезет… И БУМ. Понимаешь меня? Да брось ты. Сам, небось, мечтаешь. Признайся. 0xF5C75D39 349169 Хёрк: Вот это я понимаю. Бум! Ша-ка-ла-ка-бум! 0xE257C8D3 349989 Амита: Вы должны пройти по всем домам и найти всех детей. Всех! И приведите их сюда, ко мне. Идите. 0x3AC4879C 349990 Амита: Иногда приходится жертвовать свободой ради мира. И либо ты остаешься с нами, либо не мешай. 0x217D8981 350141 Аджай: Что… что это было? 0x713C2DB5 350144 Сукхвиндер: Прием! Аджай Гейл! Слышишь меня? Прием! Ответь же! 0x0156D93A 350145 Аджай: Прием? Да, я слышу. Кто это? 0x2A7B8AF9 350147 Аджай: Слава богу, ты жив. Где ты? 0x430A4F37 350148 Сукхвиндер: Точно не знаю. Меня выбросило из самолета, когда мы разбились. Я на какой-то скале под тобой. Я ногу сломал, идти не могу. 0x3360BBB8 350149 Аджай: Черт. Придется мне его нести. 0x0C4BD9F0 350150 Сукхвиндер: Да, похоже, что помощи от меня будет немного. Придется тебе справляться самому. Извини. 0x7C212D7F 350151 Аджай: Похоже, поиски придется отложить… 0x1B369CEB 350160 Голос по рации: Прием? Да? Мы вас слышим. Кто это? 0x301BCF28 350161 Хёрк: Эй. Прием. Есть тут кто-нибудь, -нибудь, -нибудь… 0x7A8E8351 350169 Мастер Сандеш: У нас твой пилот. Тот, которого мы сбили. 0xED5C5AD9 350170 Аджай: И что тебе надо? 0x6395B210 350171 Мастер Сандеш: Что мне надо? Немного поразвлечься. 0xF4476B98 350172 Аджай: Я не понимаю. 0x48B8E1D3 350173 Мастер Сандеш: Ты должен его спасти. Давай! Если сможешь. 0xDF6A385B 350174 Аджай: Вот херня! 0x51A3D092 350175 Хёрк: Зашибись! Да! Ну что, поиграем в Одинокого Рейнджера и Тонто. Чур я Рейнджер! 0xB47B739F 350176 Хёрк: Кто-то сказал это волшебное слово? Хо-хо! Я слышал, чувак, точно слышал. Сегодня будет тот еще денек, всеми тремя яйцами чую! 0xD53CCCDB 350177 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай? Ты слышишь?..помехи 0xA5563854 350179 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Прием...помехи 0xCC27FD9A 350181 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: …если кто-то слышит… ответьте...помехи 0xBC4D0915 350183 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай Гейл? Слышишь? 0x4BBFE155 350186 Связной Золотого пути: Слышишь, Аджай? Прием. Ответь же! 0x3BD515DA 350187 Аджай: Да. Я слышу. 0x52A4D014 350189 Связной Золотого пути: Хвала Кире! А мы думали, что ты погиб. 0x22CE249B 350191 Аджай: Что?.. О чем ты говоришь? 0x883A2C60 350193 Связной Золотого пути: Мы получили сигнал от пилота. Скоро будем. Ты там как? 0xF850D8EF 350195 Аджай: Я… Да вроде ничего… 0x91211D21 350197 Связной Золотого пути: Сиди тихо. Мы скоро. Вытащим тебя оттуда. 0xE14BE9AE 350199 Аджай: Э-э… Да. Да, ладно. 0x0AF53EF9 353784 Пэйган Мин: Просыпайся, Аджай. Извини за Юму, в Дургеше она явно перестаралась, но твой побег меня весьма впечатлил. Опять же, не найди я тебя так быстро, ты бы умер от холода. Гэри тебя подлатал. 0xB60AB4B2 353785 Пэйган Мин: Я не мог просто отвезти тебя к твоим друзяшкам из Золотого пути. 0xE0501334 353786 Пэйган Мин: Лично мне кажется, перед тем, как бежать сломя голову к границе, тебе следует слегка расширить свой арсенал. 0x1F7339D3 353789 Пэйган Мин: Фу, увольнять людей так хлопотно. Нужно оплачивать отпуска, выходные пособия, бла-бла-бла-бла-бла… Но что делать, они предпочли мне Юму. Представляешь? А я им такие бонусы на прошлое Рождество раздал… Знаешь, если ты разберешься с этими двуличными тварями, я в долгу не останусь. 0x6F19CD5C 353790 Пэйган Мин: Только вот что - пришли мне фоточки. Понимаю, приятного мало, но формальности есть формальности. Бюрократия, чтоб ее. И, кстати, шкурки им там особо не попорть. Будь проще - используй нож. 0x716F3804 353791 Пэйган Мин: Отлично, Аджай. Я получил твои фотки. Конечно, горизонт кое-где завален, может, тебе на курсы походить? Но задание ты выполнил, и я сдержу свое слово. Твоя награда совсем рядом. Я дарю тебе крылья! Это гирокоптер, я знаю, все детишки от них без ума. Обратно на юг на нем не вернешься, но здесь он тебе не раз пригодится, уж поверь. 0x980C9D31 353796 Пэйган Мин: Один из моих офицеров решил перейти на сторону Юмы и, мало того, всех подчиненных с собой увел! И это в наше непростое время! Они планируют сбежать по воде, останови их. И черт с ними, с лодками. Новые куплю, в конце концов. Главное, чтобы все остальные прониклись происходящим. Короче, потопи все лодки, иначе награды тебе не видать. 0x1BD87532 353799 Пэйган Мин: Ты посмотри-ка. Уничтожил всех уродов до одного. Неудивительно, что Амита и Сабал души в тебе не чают. Что ж, награда ждет. 0x39436ADA 353802 Пэйган Мин: Я ожидал от тебя большего, Аджай. Но, наверное, попросил слишком многого. В следующий раз буду мудрее. 0x27359F82 353805 Пэйган Мин: В это сложно поверить, Аджай, но иногда мои подчиненные бывают излишне старательными. Вот, например, один отряд захватил заложников, хотя я сказал им, что квота на месяц выполнена. Видимо, думали выслужиться, а на деле - только взбесили меня. Ты знаешь, во сколько обходится содержание заложников? Освободи их, и я прослежу, чтобы награда нашла своего героя. 0x39A4D2F7 353808 Пэйган Мин: Браво! Надо будет вычеркнуть их из ротации на пару месяцев. Пусть отдохнут. А что до награды - сюрприз! Они и есть твоя награда. Наверняка расскажут ребятам из Золотого пути о твоих подвигах и те придут тебе на помощь. Как все интересно, да? 0xD9713BE9 353811 Пэйган Мин: Не твой сегодня день, Аджай. Ладно, попробуй еще раз. Хотя стоп, заложники мертвы... как же ты их освободишь? Увы и ах. 0xCE563AB7 353812 Аджай: Заложники спасены. 0xC9DC4683 353815 Пэйган Мин: Похоже, Юма не хочет, чтобы я общался со своими людьми. И ее прихвостни заминировали мою любимую колокольню! Может, попытаешься их вразумить? Шучу, они тебя сразу пристрелят. Но ты можешь незаметно обезвредить взрывчатку. Не за просто так, разумеется. 0x1EB153E4 353819 Пэйган Мин: Папочкина колокольня не бабахнула, а значит, у тебя все получилось. Умничка, Аджай. Ты у нас… так, посмотрим…"талантливый и надежный". Да, сегодня это про тебя. Я, кстати, верю, что пряник может быть полезнее кнута. Не знал? А твоя награда ждет тебя в зоне высадки. Большое спасибо! 0xF7D2F6D1 353822 Пэйган Мин: А я все равно в тебя верю и ценю тебя, Аджай. И да, пряник - лучше, чем кнут, а я держу себя в руках… пусть даже ты облажался как последний лох. 0xE9A40389 353825 Пэйган Мин: Знаешь, что я ненавижу? Опечатки. Ты платишь людям деньги за агитплакаты, а им даже корректоров лень нанять! Аджай, будь хорошим мальчиком, уничтожь всю сраную пропаганду в этом сраном центре. И, кстати говоря, объясни там людям, что к чему. Посмотрим, станут ли они после этого писать "Гейпан Мин". Наверняка, проделки Юмы. Умеет она меня взбесить. 0x555B89C2 353834 Пэйган Мин: Один из моих командиров посмел насмехаться над моим костюмом. Он сказал, что Юма одевается лучше. Какой детский сад! Розовый - чудесный цвет. И это хэнд-мейд! Мой портной... Ладно. Избавься от этого недоумка, но незаметно, чтобы никто не решил, что я слишком раним. Награда ждет. Да... И принеси его жетон, ладно? Добавлю в коллекцию. 0x7ADD96E0 353837 Пэйган Мин: Чудесненько! Награду заберешь, когда соберешься вернуться домой. А, жетон... оставь его себе. Я передумал. 0x93BE33D5 353840 Пэйган Мин: Ну ничего, Аджай, ничего. Ты все равно молодец. И в одежде разбираешься. Наверное, в маму пошел. Папаня-то твой одевался как чмо. 0x45F6F4A8 353841 Аджай: Сделано. 0x8DC8C68D 353844 Пэйган Мин: Я тут жду одну секретную поставку. Грузовик, в котором везут кое-что секретное. К сожалению, люди Юмы каким-то образом прознали об этом и хотят мне напакостить. Проследи, чтобы грузовик добрался до места назначения, а я в долгу не останусь. 0x6D1D2F93 353848 Пэйган Мин: О! Вы посмотрите! Мне тут пришло письмо по поводу моей поставки. Аджай, огромное тебе спасибо. Правда-правда. Будешь улетать, получишь свою награду. 0x4F86307B 353851 Пэйган Мин: Что ж, облом… Ну ничего, Аджай. Сделаю еще один заказ. Блин! Всем понадобилось то же самое! Цена выросла вдвое! Ненавижу интернет! Кто такой "2Fu69"?! 0x51F0C523 353854 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, небольшая просьба. Похоже, печатники в одном из центров пропаганды не могут выполнить простейший, мать его, приказ! Я попросил сделать фон королевским фиолетовым, а не византийским фиолетовым. И что я получаю? Сраный византийский фиолетовый! Им дали всего одно задание! Уничтожь всю пропаганду и объясни этим недоумкам, что к чему. Компенсация не заставит себя ждать, и тэдэ и тэпэ. 0xA16FE97A 353857 Пэйган Мин: Отлично, огонь видно даже отсюда. Я знал, что ты справишься, Аджай. Правда, мы тут перепроверили, я и правда заказал византийский фиолетовый. Ну да ладно. Награда неподалеку. 0xB9D2DEC9 353860 Пэйган Мин: Что ж, Аджай, похоже, ты решил меня покинуть. Надеюсь, подготовился ты как следует, потому что люди Юмы пытаются взорвать твой вертолет. Мужайся, Аджай, это проверка на прочность. 0x8AC16E51 353863 Пэйган Мин: Рад был пообщаться, Аджай. Надеюсь, еще получится поработать в дуэте - мы суперкоманда. Если понадобится рекомендательное письмо для работодателя - только попроси. А пока - пока! 0x6E99FBFD 353999 Аджай: Зачем ты это делаешь? 0xD26671B6 354000 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, да ты что?! 0xB8936016 354001 Аджай: Я все сделал. 0x5DC14607 355223 Аджай: Похоже, пилота забрали. 0x23703ABA 355224 Хёрк: Ну да. И похоже, он сам был не в восторге от этого. 0x6DF3C64A 355227 Аджай: Ого. Ого… Кажется… у меня галлюцинации. 0x0A598BB6 355228 Хёрк: Погоди, погоди. У меня что, флэшбек? Нет. Не, че-то новое. Вообще новое. 0xF12E4D4E 355234 Аджай: Сколько же их… 0x6F4AD8ED 355235 Хёрк: Да расслабься, не так и много… Погодь, теперь я взглянул поближе… таки да, ты прав, их там хренова туча. 0x95FF7422 355237 Аджай: Меня, меня зовут Аджай. Потерпели крушение в горах. Пилот ранен, не могу сказать, серьезно ли. Нужна помощь. 0x022DADAA 355238 Голос по рации: Понял, Аджай. Мы рядом, помощь скоро придет. Скажи, как вас найти. 0xBED227E1 355239 Аджай: Я… на какой-то радиостанции. 0x2900FE69 355240 Голос по рации: Так, слушай, похоже, будет буря. Оставайтесь там, мы прибудем, как только сможем. 0xA7C916A0 355241 Аджай: Ясно. Понял. 0xE8888067 355242 Голос по рации: Прием! Да! Мы слышим. Кто это? 0x7F5A59EF 355243 Хёрк: Это Хёрк. Наш самолет упал - хрясь! - прямо в горах. И мы застряли тут. Голодно, холодно, пилота нет, хотя, может, он и жив. Но если и жив, то при смерти, так что вытаскивайте нас. 0xF193B126 355244 Голос по рации: Я понял, Хёрк. Мы рядом, сейчас вышлем кого-нибудь. Где вы? 0x664168AE 355245 Хёрк: Ну, мы на какой-то радиовышке, что ли. 0xDABEE2E5 355246 Голос по рации: Так, слушай, похоже, будет буря. Оставайтесь там, мы прибудем, как только сможем. 0x4D6C3B6D 355247 Хёрк: Ясненько. 0x397413AE 355255 Аджай: Так. Пора уничтожить святыню. 0x491EE721 355256 Хёрк: Не знаю как ты, но я с удовольствием разнесу эту хрень. Ну там… сожгу или взорву. Как пойдет. 0x93AF7AF2 355368 Дигвиджали: Веди. Я следом. 0x2F50F0B9 355370 Дигвиджали: Я подожду, когда ты их убьешь. 0xB8822931 355372 Дигвиджали: Вали их. Я за тобой. 0x364BC1F8 355374 Дигвиджали: Эй, вперед. Надо идти. 0xA1991870 355376 Дигвиджали: Надо выбираться, а то еще набегут. 0x790A573F 355378 Дигвиджали: Я безоружен. Стреляй, а я пойду за тобой. 0xEED88EB7 355380 Дигвиджали: Сволочи, заставляли делать для них бомбы. 0x6011667E 355382 Дигвиджали: Как же я рад, что ты пришел. Думал, что сдохну тут, как собака. 0xB44C0AEB 355390 Пэйган Мин: Живей, Аджай, эти мелкие поганцы сейчас сбегут! 0x239ED363 355391 Пэйган Мин: О, в твоем тире появились новые мишени! 0xAD573BAA 355392 Пэйган Мин: Опять неблагодарные предатели. Ты знаешь, что делать. 0x3A85E222 355393 Пэйган Мин: Ты посмотри, плывут на своих жалких лодочках и бед не знают. Это надо исправить. 0xE216AD6D 355395 Пэйган Мин: Подожди, Аджай, не убегай, это еще далеко не все. 0x75C474E5 355396 Пэйган Мин: Будь начеку, бой не окончен. 0xFB0D9C2C 355397 Пэйган Мин: Работа не закончена. Если уж взялся за задание, будь добр, доделай. 0x19B8FB38 355399 Пэйган Мин: Сомневаюсь, что пилот сможет взлететь до того, как ты очистишь зону высадки. Вперед, Аджай, не сдавайся, я в тебя верю и вот это вот всё... 0xF0DB5E0D 355402 Пэйган Мин: Решил сообщить тебе, что ты на полпути к успеху. Прямо киборг какой-то! 0x77A4FAEF 355403 Пэйган Мин: Полдела сделано, Аджай. Молодец! Надеюсь, убедительно прозвучало. Я старался. 0xE9C06F4C 355404 Пэйган Мин: Полдела сделано! Забрезжил свет в конце тоннеля. Хм… тоннель. Почему-то это слово меня возбуждает. 0x4592986D 355407 Пэйган Мин: Ну, и чего ты тормозишь? Вертолет тебя уже ждет. Ты что, не знаешь, что нефть дорожает! 0xDBF60DCE 355408 Пэйган Мин: Бегом, бегом, нет времени любоваться. Тебе пора! 0x0AD30EAA 355409 Пэйган Мин: Все, финиш, миссия выполнена. Возьми с полки пирожок и бегом к вертолету! 0x2BA8A9E9 355414 Пэйган Мин: О, вижу тебе уже не терпится. Что ж, убивай на здоровье! 0xD281C99B 355415 Пэйган Мин: Ух, уже побежал. Понимаю, скольких надо резать, скольких пристрелить… 0xAC30B526 355416 Пэйган Мин: Понимаю. Зачем слушать мою болтовню? Ладно уж, иди. 0xCB9AF8DA 355417 Пэйган Мин: А я еще столько хотел сказать! С другой стороны, что может быть важнее убийств, да, мальчик мой? 0x38C35C7B 355432 Пэйган Мин: Ты, конечно, можешь отправиться на вертолетную площадку в любой момент, но должен предупредить - солдаты Юмы пристально за ней наблюдают, и пристрелят тебя, как только увидят. Так что вот так… удачи! 0xF94B2275 355433 Пэйган Мин: Ты всегда можешь выполнить пару-тройку поручений, и получишь за это щедрую награду. Да и Юме подействуешь на нервы. 0x21D86D3A 355635 Пэйган Мин: Я не шутил, когда говорил про суровое посвящение. 0xAF1185F3 355636 Пэйган Мин: Но ты не волнуйся, Сабал и Амита знают, где ты, и ты знаешь, они достали вертолет! Все ради тебя! 0x7782CABC 355637 Пэйган Мин: Соваться туда не подготовившись… не лучшая мысль. 0x45B4A83E 355638 Пэйган Мин: Главный компонент любых отношений - любовь! 0xCB7D40F7 355639 Пэйган Мин: Не думал, что придется это объяснять. А теперь вперед - у тебя масса дел! 0x8293781E 355640 Пэйган Мин: Хёрк! Здоровый такой. И испытывает излишне нежные чувства к обезьянам. Ты там поаккуратнее, Аджай, с кем поведешься, как говорится. 0xB58E60DC 355643 Пэйган Мин: Я счастлив, что эти кошмарные плакаты никто никогда не увидит. Я дарю тебе слонов. Да-да, слонов. Самого большого я назвал Хёрли. Он неуклюжий, но все равно няша. 0x3F0B7CD9 355644 Пэйган Мин: Отлично, огонь видно даже отсюда. Я знал, что ты справишься. Правда, мы тут перепроверили, я и правда заказал византийский фиолетовый. Ну да ладно. Награду найдешь в зоне высадки. 0x5C89A92C 355645 Пэйган Мин: Так, тут главный по циферкам сообщил мне, что ты… Сколько? А, ты выполнил 50% задания. Круто. 0xC2ED3C8F 355647 Пэйган Мин: Похоже, полдела сделано. Или наоборот, полдела не сделано. Зависит от точки зрения. А, неважно. Так держать, Аджай. 0xA1EC3D92 355648 Пэйган Мин: Просто охренительно! На пятерку! Я знал, Аджай, что ты сможешь. Остальные сомневались, мы даже ставки делали. Но я выиграл! 0x94B79B09 355650 Пэйган Мин: Отличная работа! Радуйся, Аджай. И я порадуюсь. К вертолету, блин! 0xFAAB9ADE 355651 Пэйган Мин: Ах, Аджай, как же я тобой горжусь. Весело было, правда? А я тебе так и говорил, помнишь? "Оторвемся по полной". Что ж, пока это все. Но, думаю, мы еще свидимся. 0xB8F70CD3 355653 Пэйган Мин: О, я так и думал! Ты сын, которого у меня никогда не было. А знаешь, почему? Потому что твоя мама сбежала и… Ладно, не будем о грустном. Мы с тобой суперкоманда, Аджай. Думаю, еще поработаем вместе. 0xC89DF85C 355654 Пэйган Мин: Мне было безумно весело. Думаю, тебе тоже… или нет? Да ну, разумеется, было! И думаю, нас ждет еще масса занимательных приключений. А пока - пока, Аджай. 0x8F8E78D4 355655 Пэйган Мин: Хм, ну, наверняка, чем-то это поможет… 0xD186C91D 355656 Пэйган Мин: А мы с тобой отличная команда, мальчик мой. Я говорю, что делать - ты делаешь. Ну, почти всегда. Надо чаще встречаться… Думаю, мы с тобой связаны… в смысле, духовно, а не изолентой или веревками, или цепями или… Прости, задумался. Ладно, до встречи, Аджай. 0xEBE2BDD0 355658 Пэйган Мин: Отлично, Аджай! На самом деле нет, но я обещал себе произносить эту фразу пять раз в день. Это четвертый! 0x9B88495F 355659 Пэйган Мин: Так, и чего именно ты хотел добиться? Может, подумаешь еще разок, я как-то не понял твоего гениального плана. 0xC0CFEE13 355660 Пэйган Мин: Ага, так… ну… значит, минус один, так и запишем. 0xD9D4DF52 355661 Пэйган Мин: Да-да, неплохо, и все такое, но… всегда есть к чему стремиться. И кого убивать, кстати, тоже. 0xA9BE2BDD 355662 Пэйган Мин: М-да, это безусловно достижение, но… хотелось бы чего-нибудь более значительного. 0x96954995 355663 Пэйган Мин: Ты это вытворяешь для своего удовольствия или все-таки хочешь чего-то добиться? 0xA4A32B17 355664 Пэйган Мин: Может, все-таки стоит играть по-крупному, Аджай, а? 0x3F6F101C 355665 Пэйган Мин: Аджай, мальчик мой, помнишь вертолет, который для тебя нашли Сабал с Амитой. Так вот, он арендованный! А как иначе? Откуда у Золотого пути деньги… в общем, кто-то может позволить себе вертолет, а кто-то нет. Они - нет. 0x4F05E493 355668 Пэйган Мин: О, кажется, я наконец понял, в чем мы с Юмой не похожи. Она любит играть со своей добычей… а я… взрывать все к хренам! 0x2674215D 355669 Пэйган Мин: Тебе, наверное, интересно, откуда берутся твои награды и почему они такие чистенькие и блестящие? Ну… Скажи спасибо Гэри. Видишь, Гэри? Я тебя хвалю… когда ты не лажаешь, как мудак! 0x561ED5D2 355670 Пэйган Мин: Интересно, почему люди в Кирате кладут весь мусор на торпеду в машине? Он там буквально копится. Что за привычка? 0xF2F98C91 355671 Пэйган Мин: А ты знаешь, что часть зверушек в Кирате - не местная? Мне пришлось их сюда привозить. Личный маленький зоопарк. Надеюсь, экобаланс не нарушится. Хотя… хер с ним. 0xFFE48C5B 355720 Пэйган Мин: Ой, ну вы посмотрите, добрый самаритянин. 0xB0A51A9C 355721 Пэйган Мин: Ну что ж, неплохо. Пожалуй, я опять тобой горжусь. 0xE6FFBD1A 355722 Пэйган Мин: И в чем сакральный смысл, Аджай? М-м? В этом? Сомневаюсь. 0xD4C9DF98 355724 Пэйган Мин: Отлично, Аджай. Я знал, ты не подведешь! 0xBDB81A56 355725 Пэйган Мин: А! Еще одно задание выполнено. Гордишься собой? Я тоже. 0xCDD2EED9 355726 Пэйган Мин: Супер, Аджай. Горжусь тобой. 0x3A200699 355727 Пэйган Мин: А! Вы только посмотрите! Молодец, мальчик мой. 0x4A4AF216 355729 Пэйган Мин: Что, не получилось? Я тоже хорош, нашел, кого просить. 0x233B37D8 355730 Пэйган Мин: О, Аджай, ты меня расстроил. А я не люблю расстраиваться. Заходи, поболтаем. 0x5351C357 355731 Пэйган Мин: Облажался? Хм… кто бы мог подумать. 0xF33BE6A6 355732 Пэйган Мин: М-м, да, мальчик мой, в этот раз получилось не очень. Ну ничего, повторение - мать учения. 0x83511229 355733 Пэйган Мин: Ну ты не расстраивайся, Аджай. Хотя, я и сам почти плачу. 0xEA20D7E7 355734 Пэйган Мин: Не надо переживать, Аджай. Я буду переживать за нас обоих. 0x483C62FF 355944 Сукхвиндер: Ты со мной вместе летел! Я... твой пилот! 0x9D559557 355953 Аджай: Охренительно. Ты кто? 0x139C7D9E 355954 Мастер Сандеш: Кто я - неважно. Важно, что у меня твой друг, и я собираюсь его убить. 0x03D6B8D9 355957 Аджай: Дело - дрянь. Нужна подмога. 0x8D1F5010 355960 Хёрк: А как же я? Что еще тебе надо? 0x1ACD8998 355961 Аджай: Мне нужен вертолет. Для начала. 0x0A874CDF 355962 Хёрк: А-а, да, ну… согласен. 0x844EA416 355996 Аджай: Одна есть, еще две. 0xC39CACE0 355999 Аджай: Все три. Должно сработать. 0xD79A9D6B 356009 Дигвиджали: Эй! Спасибо! Ты спас мне жизнь! 0x50E53989 356012 Аджай: Не за что. 0xCE81AC2A 356014 Дигвиджали: Ну… В общем, я - Дигвиджали. Мне нечем тебе отплатить, но если тебе хоть что-то нужно, только скажи, - сделаю. 0x7BC86A4A 356015 Аджай: Ладно, Дигвиджали. По рукам. 0xD658F75C 356199 Аджай: Сиди тихо, я скоро буду. 0x512753BE 356200 Сукхвиндер: Спасибо. Да, и не волнуйся. Я никуда не пойду. 0xAFC6136E 356203 Аджай: Та-ак… 0xDFACE7E1 356204 Дигвиджали: Нет… Дай закончить… Я хочу... хочу, чтобы они умерли, за то, что сделали со мной. Думаю, ты сможешь это сделать. 0x84EB40AD 356206 Аджай: Еще нет, но уничтожу. 0xF481B422 356207 Связной Золотого пути: А как там пилот? Он с тобой? 0x9DF071EC 356208 паузаСвязной Золотого пути: А... Понятно. паузаНу что ж, где нам тебя искать? Заберем тебя из долины. 0xE5ACFFE9 356209 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Ты здесь?..помехи 0x62D35B0B 356211 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: … у горы...помехи 0xFCB7CEA8 356213 Аджай: Эй! Меня слышно? Нужна помощь! 0xE54B47C4 356215 Аджай: Прием! Это Аджай Гейл, я в ловушке в этой долине, мне нужна помощь. 0x7B2FD267 356217 Аджай: Вот черт. Да уж, вызвал помощь. 0xFC507685 356219 Аджай: Это интересно… 0x01D25A16 356260 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тюрьму атакуют. Пришлите людей. 0x3EF9385E 356262 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: В тюрьму, живо! Ну! Наш умелец уходит. 0xED9A8563 356263 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Устанавливай заряд! 0xD2B1E72B 356264 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Готовь миномет к бою! 0xA2DB13A4 356265 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем со всех сторон! 0xCBAAD66A 356266 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Снайперы, на позиции! 0xBBC022E5 356267 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ракетчики, выдвигайтесь! 0xE08785A9 356268 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тяжелые бойцы, вперед! 0x90ED7126 356270 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Устанавливай заряд! 0xF99CB4E8 356271 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Готовь миномет к бою! 0x89F64067 356272 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем со всех сторон! 0x7E04A827 356273 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Снайперы, на позиции! 0x0E6E5CA8 356274 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ракетчики, выдвигайтесь! 0x671F9966 356275 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тяжелые бойцы, вперед! 0x17756DE9 356277 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Устанавливай заряд! Быстро! 0xB71F4818 356278 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Готовь миномет к бою! 0xC775BC97 356279 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем со всех сторон! 0xAE047959 356280 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Снайперы, на позиции! 0xDE6E8DD6 356281 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ракетчики, выдвигайтесь! 0x85292A9A 356282 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тяжелые бойцы, вперед! 0xF543DE15 356284 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Устанавливай заряд! 0x9C321BDB 356285 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Готовь миномет к бою! 0xEC58EF54 356286 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем со всех сторон! 0xD3738D1C 356287 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Снайперы, на позиции! 0xA3197993 356288 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ракетчики, выдвигайтесь! 0xCA68BC5D 356289 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тяжелые бойцы, вперед! 0x1533D3B0 356292 Мастер Сандеш: Что там за шум? Ответьте. Что у вас там? 0xC6B7D6A0 356296 Мастер Сандеш: Идите в храм. Мы готовимся к ритуалу и не можем покинуть святыню. 0x234945FE 356298 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Докладывает патруль четыре. 0x44E30802 356300 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ну что там у вас? 0x3A5274BF 356302 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы прибыли на место крушения. Команда перебита. И мы не можем найти маячок. 0x6FCE5BC1 356304 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Вас понял. Патруль два двинется к глушилкам. Найдем сволочей. 0x117F277C 356305 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Хорошей охоты. 0xB844F68B 356308 Аджай: Эх, была бы сейчас веревка и "кошка"… 0xE30351C7 356309 Хёрк: Ну да! Это был бы идеальный вариант! 0xF7AF11D8 360341 Мастер Сандеш: Нас нельзя беспокоить. 0x70370D17 360351 помехиМастер Сандеш: Аджай? Слышишь?..помехи 0x005DF998 360353 помехиМастер Сандеш: Прием...помехи 0x692C3C56 360355 помехиМастер Сандеш: …Я знаю, что ты там… Ответь!.. помехи 0x1946C8D9 360357 помехиМастер Сандеш: Аджай Гейл? Ты слышишь? помехи 0xB92CED28 360360 Мастер Сандеш: Слышишь, Аджай? Эй! Прием. Ответь же! 0xC94619A7 360361 Аджай: Да. Я слышу. 0xA037DC69 360363 Мастер Сандеш: Хвала Кире! Мы думали, ты погиб. 0xD05D28E6 360365 Аджай: Что?.. О чем ты говоришь? 0x8B1A8FAA 360367 Мастер Сандеш: Мы получили сигнал от пилота. Скоро будем. Ты там как? 0xFB707B25 360369 Аджай: Я… Да вроде ничего… 0x9201BEEB 360371 Мастер Сандеш: Сиди тихо. Мы скоро. Вытащим тебя оттуда. 0xE26B4A64 360373 Аджай: Э-э… Да. Ладно. 0xDD40282C 360375 Хёрк: Не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю, как вышло, что мы рядом спали, но давай это останется нашей тайной? 0x87C5E557 360377 Мастер Сандеш: Аджай Гейл, послушай меня. 0x11970A7E 360656 Аджай: Да иди ты! 0x088C3B3F 360658 Аджай: Ты упоролся. 0x8FF39FDD 360659 Аджай: А по-моему, ты упоролся. 0x8CD486F5 360669 Они наступают. 0x49F7B41A 360670 Они атакуют! 0x57814142 360671 Противник захватил территорию. 0xB754A85C 360672 Нужно зачистить это место. 0xF1A372B0 360673 Враг уже здесь, пришлите подкрепление. 0xEFD587E8 360674 Нужно подкрепление. Враг уже близко. 0x06B622DD 360675 Враг уже близко, покончим с ним! 0x2AF6B507 360676 Противник близко. Нам нужна помощь. 0xCA235C19 360677 Здесь лазутчики ракшасов. Покончите с ними. 0xA094112F 360678 Осторожнее, рядом лазутчики. 0x464BB2A4 360679 Мы отбились! 0x784502F6 360680 Пока что тут чисто. 0x6633F7AE 360681 Время усилить оборону. 0x86E61EB0 360682 Это последний из нападавших. 0xA47D0158 360683 Здесь чисто. 0xBA0BF400 360684 Мы перебили нападавших. 0x53685135 360685 Будьте настороже, они вернутся. 0x1B4403EB 360686 Мы отбились! Не расслабляйтесь. 0xFB91EAF5 360687 На этот раз отбились. 0x9126A7C3 360688 Учтите, они вернутся. 0xBCA45A2E 360689 Захватываем точку, прикройте. 0x1DEBADC5 360690 Начинаем захват. 0x039D589D 360691 Мы на месте. 0xE348B183 360692 Защищаем точку. 0xC1D3AE6B 360693 Мы на месте, прикрывайте. 0xDFA55B33 360694 Начали захват, прикройте нас. 0x36C6FE06 360695 Мы на месте, сдержите врага. 0xB63326D0 360696 Защищаем точку. 0x56E6CFCE 360697 Держать оборону, не дайте ракшасам пробиться. 0xF48808F0 360698 Прикройте, мы на месте. 0xDA8E2173 360699 Противник захватывает район. 0xB3185C90 360700 Ракшасы наступают. 0xAD6EA9C8 360701 Враг атакует. 0x4DBB40D6 360702 Враги наступают. 0x978909ED 360703 Не дайте им захватить это место! 0x89FFFCB5 360704 Нужно отразить атаку противника! 0x609C5980 360705 Они наступают! 0x4CDCCE5A 360706 Враг захватывает район! 0xAC092744 360707 Скорее, ракшасы захватывают район! 0x5A7BF9A5 360708 Враг наступает! Зачистить район! 0xCA8FE956 360709 Точка не защищена, срочно нужны люди! 0x3D9AB93B 360710 Точка осталась без защиты. 0xBD6F61ED 360711 Назад, защиты не осталось! 0x5DBA88F3 360712 Последний защитник убит! Быстрей сюда! 0x4D17F599 360713 Они перебили всех наших на точке! 0x09BE89FF 360714 Назад на точку, тут никого нет! 0xE0DD2CCA 360715 Все защитники мертвы! 0xFEABD992 360716 Ракшасы перебили всех защитников! 0x1E7E308C 360717 Точка без защиты, срочно сюда! 0xD4F91C0E 360718 Защитить точку! Тут никого! 0xB7F81D13 360719 Здесь мы почти закончили, готовьтесь идти дальше. 0xFFD44FCD 360720 Здесь почти все, пора двигать дальше. 0x16B7EAF8 360721 Почти закончили, еще чуть-чуть. 0x08C11FA0 360722 Еще немного, и все. 0xE814F6BE 360723 Тут бой подходит к концу. 0x3CE52F64 360724 Они не должны захватить точку! 0x2293DA3C 360725 Не дайте ракшасам захватить точку! 0xCBF07F09 360726 Внимание на карту! Защитить эту точку! 0xCD5FD127 360727 Сделали, что могли, жаль, не победили. 0x2D8A3839 360728 Ну, по крайней мере, мы не проиграли бой. 0x6B7DE2D5 360729 Хороший бой, силы оказались равны. 0xA8F17E14 360730 Ракшасы прорываются, но мы держимся! 0x4824970A 360731 Это не конец, мы можем победить! 0xC60AC7EE 360732 Дела плохи, но шанс еще есть. 0xD87C32B6 360733 У нас еще есть шанс победить! 0x311F9783 360734 Тесните их, бой еще не окончен! 0x6E569895 360735 Ну, не худший исход боя. 0x87353DA0 360736 Здесь нет победителя. Идем дальше. 0x9943C8F8 360737 Тут победа не досталась никому. 0x799621E6 360738 Это бой без победителя. 0x5B0D3E0E 360739 Силы были равны. Вперед! 0x83DC2DD7 360740 Бой пока равный, поднажмите! 0x6309C4C9 360741 Не сдаваться! 0x73A4B9A3 360742 Силы равны! Надо напрячься! 0x5FE42E79 360743 Надо переломить ситуацию! Вперед! 0xB6878B4C 360744 Мы сдерживаем их! Вперед же! 0xC0A569C0 360745 Ракшасы отступили! 0x29C6CCF5 360746 Они бегут! Отлично! 0x37B039AD 360747 Мы отбили атаку! 0xD765D0B3 360748 Отличная работа, враг бежит! 0x0D579988 360749 Мы отразили нападение ракшасов! 0x5DA29020 360750 Мы их отбросили. 0xB4C13515 360751 Тут победа наша. Отлично! 0xAAB7C04D 360752 Тут ракшасы облажались. Ну что, идем дальше. 0x4A622953 360753 Тут мы победили, идем дальше. 0xC44C79B7 360754 Да, мы устояли! 0x750B178D 360755 Ракшасы нацелились на ключевые точки! 0x9C68B2B8 360756 Ракшасы идут! Защищайте территорию! 0xB0282562 360757 Ракшасы атакуют нас! Удерживайте позиции! 0x50FDCC7C 360758 Вперед! Вытесните ракшасов с нашей земли! 0x4050B116 360759 На нашей территории замечены ракшасы. В бой! 0x20D56465 360760 Ракшасы выбрали новую цель, смотрим на карту! 0xC9B6C150 360761 Новый район атакован! Удержите его! 0x819A938E 360762 У ракшасов новая цель, отмечена на карте. 0x614F7A90 360763 Новый район под угрозой, защитите его. 0x71E207FA 360764 Внимание на карту! 0x13216CD0 360765 Они прорвались! Бежим! 0xFA42C9E5 360766 Мы проиграли! Отступаем! 0xD6025E3F 360767 Назад! Перегруппируемся! 0x36D7B721 360768 Отходим, этот район мы потеряли! 0x267ACA4B 360769 Ракшасы прорвались! Отступаем! 0x0BF837A6 360770 Тут победа за ракшасами. Отступаем. 0xE29B9293 360771 Область потеряна. Отступаем. 0xFCED67CB 360772 Враг одержал победу. 0x1C388ED5 360773 Уходим, район потерян. 0x3EA3913D 360774 Район потерян. Защищаем другой! 0xE67282E4 360775 Отличная работа! 0x06A76BFA 360776 Держите фронт, удача с нами! 0x160A1690 360777 Мы побеждаем, так держать! 0x3A4A814A 360778 Они отступают! Бей их! 0xD329247F 360779 Ракшасы отступают! 0x457BCB56 360780 Остался последний район. 0xAC186E63 360781 Это последний район! Держитесь! 0x2CEDB6B5 360782 Последняя атака! 0xCC385FAB 360783 Это последний бой! Держитесь! 0xDC9522C1 360784 Осталось чуть-чуть, это последний район! 0x4034DDD3 360785 Они укрепляют позиции. 0x29A2A030 360786 Золотой путь захватывает район. 0xC977492E 360787 Район под контролем противника. 0xD9DA3444 360788 Золотой путь удерживает район. 0x0D33F54D 360789 Выбейте их оттуда! 0xE4505078 360790 Они захватывают район! 0xFA26A520 360791 Оттесните их от точки! 0x1AF34C3E 360792 Они приступили к захвату! 0x386853D6 360793 Золотой путь берет точку. 0xA95778E6 360794 Не дайте врагу взять точку! 0x16E2B75F 360795 Назад! Их позиции не пробить. 0x96176F89 360796 Нам не удалось захватить район. 0x76C28697 360797 Уходим! Золотой путь удержал позиции. 0x666FFBFD 360798 Позиции Золотого пути устояли. 0xB2863AF4 360799 Отступаем, враг хорошо закрепился. 0x261EA68E 360800 Мы на месте. 0x87515165 360801 Захватываем точку. 0x6784B87B 360802 Берем точку. 0x7729C511 360803 Приступаем к захвату. 0x5B6952CB 360804 Прикройте, мы на месте. 0xB20AF7FE 360805 Берем точку, нужна поддержка. 0xAC7C02A6 360806 Берем точку, поддержите. 0x4CA9EBB8 360807 Захватываем район. 0xC287BB5C 360808 Мы уже на месте. Прикройте. 0xCF7D03BB 360809 Захватили район. 0x6E1BDDE1 360810 Вперед, продолжайте наступление! 0xB7AD40B4 360811 Захватывайте точки, мы ведем! 0xA9DBB5EC 360812 Поднажмите, мы их снесем. 0x40B810D9 360813 Отлично, не расслабляйтесь. 0x6CF88703 360814 Не отступать, мы победим! 0x3DCFE49C 360815 Захватите ключевые точки и оттесните врага. 0x23B911C4 360816 Ищите слабые места в обороне. 0xC36CF8DA 360817 Захватите ключевые позиции. 0xE1F7E732 360818 Незаметно захватите цели в тылу Золотого пути. 0xFF81126A 360819 Отбейте позиции у Золотого пути. 0x275001B3 360820 Район под нашим контролем. 0x0B109669 360821 Район чист! 0xEBC57F77 360822 Территория захвачена. 0xFB68021D 360823 Район наш, выдвигаемся. 0x7B9DDACB 360824 Территория наша! 0x2D42E1B3 360825 Готовьтесь к смене цели, здесь почти закончили. 0xC4214486 360826 Почти все. Продержитесь еще немного. 0x8C0D1658 360827 Держитесь, мы почти закончили. 0x6CD8FF46 360828 Мы почти закончили. Готовьтесь уходить. 0x7C75822C 360829 Держитесь, заканчиваем. 0x5BE59FC1 360830 Задание выполнено, мы их сделали. 0x45936A99 360831 Мы победили, отлично. 0xA5468387 360832 Золотой путь отступает. Отлично! 0x87DD9C6F 360833 Победа, эта территория наша. 0x99AB6937 360834 Мы отбили район у Золотого пути. 0x68119774 360835 Следующая цель на карте. 0x7667622C 360836 Новая цель на карте, вперед. 0x96B28B32 360837 У нас новая цель. 0xD04551DE 360838 Возьмем этот район. 0xCE33A486 360839 У нас новая цель, проверьте карту. 0x8C2D6E1D 360840 Назад, здесь ловить нечего. 0x9C801377 360841 Ни нашим, ни вашим. 0xD4AC41A9 360842 Отступаем, бой окончился ничем. 0x94F4356B 360843 Ну же, мы можем победить! 0xD203EF87 360844 Нужно развить преимущество, в атаку! 0xCC751ADF 360845 Нужно поднажать, не расслабляйтесь. 0x2516BFEA 360846 Нельзя отдать им победу. 0x09562830 360847 Мы сильнее, кончайте с ними! 0x8A272488 360848 Здесь нам не пробиться, двигаемся дальше. 0x5D4A31EF 360849 Золотой путь выстоял. Уходим. 0xBD9FD8F1 360850 Уходим, атака провалилась. 0xAD32A59B 360851 Эту территорию нам не взять, меняем цель. 0x81723241 360852 Мы облажались, меняем район. 0x503515F6 360853 Не дайте им захватить точку! 0xA720459B 360854 Наши защитники мертвы, нужна поддержка. 0x47F5AC85 360855 Все наши защитники мертвы. 0xC9DBFC61 360856 Золотой путь взял точку, отбейте ее! 0xD7AD0939 360857 Живо, на точку, там никого не осталось. 0x3ECEAC0C 360858 Наши бойцы погибли. 0x5F0C8FB6 360859 Они контролируют район. 0xBFD966A8 360860 Они перебили всех наших на точке. 0xAF741BC2 360861 Мы потеряли последнего бойца, нужна помощь. 0xB956B0C3 360862 Золотой путь зачистил район, нужна помощь! 0xDCF14E04 360863 Здесь все под контролем. 0xE2FFFE56 360864 Этот район пока в безопасности. 0x022A1748 360865 Будьте настороже, это еще не все. 0x12876A22 360866 Район чист. Но не расслабляйтесь. 0x3EC7FDF8 360867 Золотой путь еще вернется. 0xD7A458CD 360868 Атака отбита. 0xC9D2AD95 360869 Это еще не все. 0x2907448B 360870 Держитесь, враг еще вернется. 0x6FF09E67 360871 Они еще вернутся. 0x3592EB31 360872 Этот район наш. 0x0DBF3847 360873 Последняя цель отмечена. 0x13C9CD1F 360874 Осталась одна цель. 0xF31C2401 360875 Последняя цель на карте. 0x7D3274E5 360876 Осталось захватить один район. 0x634481BD 360877 Последний район отмечен на карте. 0x166E7A55 360878 В районе идут бои. 0xD34D48BA 360879 Захватим этот район, в бой! 0x3398A1A4 360880 Не отступать, нужно захватить этот район. 0x2335DCCE 360881 Нам нужно подкрепление! 0x6B198E10 360882 Нужна поддержка, или нам не победить. 0x827A2B25 360883 Нужна помощь, враг наступает. 0x9C0CDE7D 360884 Внимание, Золотой путь идет. 0x7CD93763 360885 Враг наступает. Нужно зачистить район. 0x5E42288B 360886 Враг атакует, дайте им отпор. 0xFF0DDF60 360887 Нам нужна поддержка. 0xE983C12E 360888 Враг силен, но мы можем победить. 0xF92EBC44 360889 Мы все еще можем выполнить это задание. 0x79DB6492 360890 Поднажмите, бой еще не проигран. 0x90B8C1A7 360891 Мы еще можем победить. 0x8ECE34FF 360892 Соберитесь, бой еще не окончен. 0x70C8CC02 360893 Этот район остался ничейным, уходим. 0x38E49EDC 360894 Ну хоть врагу не досталась, уходим. 0xD83177C2 360895 Здесь мы ничего не выиграем, отступаем. 0xC89C0AA8 360896 Направляемся к следующей цели. 0xE4DC9D72 360897 Назад, им этот район тоже не взять. 0x83348C18 360898 Займите точку, отмеченную на карте. 0x6A57292D 360899 Отбейте район у противника. 0x7421DC75 360900 Захватите позицию. 0x751C7757 360911 Аджай: Он умом поехал. 0xF263D3B5 360912 Аджай: Святыня на вершине горы. 0xEB78E2F4 360914 Аджай: Боже, похоже, пилота куда-то уволокли. 0x4F9FBBB7 360933 Хёрк: Эй, чувак, тут что, оружейная ярмарка открылась, а старину Хёрка никто не предупредил? Ну как так можно?! Как?! Хёрк страдать! 0x312EC70A 360934 Хёрк: Тут было что-то жуткое, вроде моей тетушки Шерлин. Может, она? 0x64B2E874 360935 Хёрк: Да, мощно тут все разнесли. Похоже на сарай моего соседа после пьянки. 0x1A0394C9 360936 Хёрк: Может. А эта антенна телеканалы ловит? Я бы глянул что-нибудь про крепкую мужскую дружбу. Сечешь, чувак? 0x7DA9D935 360937 Хёрк: Спорю на обезьяну с бомбой, там торчит антенна. А антенна - это значит радио. Ну а если есть радио, значит есть и тот, кто его использует. Значит, туда они и утащили пилота. Ну как тебе? Это логика! Проанализировав текущую ситуацию, я провел ряд логических построений и пришел к такому вот выводу. Ясно? 0x6774608C 360938 Хёрк: Да-а, вот это меня вштырило! Я вижу музыку! 0x0318A588 360939 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Даже… Нет! Только не счастливый бычок от сигареты, которую Раби Рэй Рана скурил на концерте "Бомбей Рояль"! Твою мать! 0x4C59334F 360941 0.7Хёрк: Твою мать, да ты глянь! Э... в смысле, здоровее я еще не видел! Как-то мне не по себе. 0x32E84FF2 360942 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Даже… Нет! Только не счастливый бычок от сигареты, которую Раби Рэй Рана скурил на концерте "Бомбей Рояль"! Твою мать! 0x2BF37EB3 360943 0.7Хёрк: Твою мать, да ты глянь! Э... в смысле, здоровее я еще не видел! Как-то мне не по себе. 0x00DE2D70 360945 Хёрк: А как же я? Что еще тебе надо? Я надежен, как швейцарские часы - без подзарядки на глубине до четырехсот метров. Только так! 0x7E6F51CD 360946 Хёрк: А как же я? Что еще тебе надо? Я надежен как… базука. 0x19C51C31 360947 Хёрк: А-а, да, ну… согласен. Прости, я не птица. 0x5542020E 360948 Хёрк: Идеальный вариант! Вбить его повыше - потом ты залезешь на меня… не-не, ничего такого! Мигом выберемся. 0x874631BF 360949 Хёрк: Да, очень странный чувак. У него явно проблемы с мамочкой. Откуда я знаю? Кузина моего сводного брата училась с парнем по имени Джейрон. Его мамаша была вообще без башки, а этот парень - вылитый Джейрон. 0xF9F74D02 360950 Хёрк: Я еще когда счастливый презик нашел, говорил, нашел - молодец, потерял - не жилец. 0x9E5D00FE 360951 Хёрк: Жаль, что тут обезьян нет. Был один хвостатый засранец... Гэри… Я засылал его на дерево, а когда долезал до верха - БУМ. Понял, о чем я? Да понял, что уж. Сам, небось, мечтаешь об этом. И не делай такое лицо! 0xE0EC7C43 360952 Хёрк: Вот это я понимаю. Бум! Ша-ка-ла-ка… Как же там было? Ша-ла-ка-бака-кака-ду? А, поди запомни. 0x5746E0C1 360953 Хёрк: Не знаю как ты, но я с удовольствием разнесу эту хрень. Ну там… сожгу или взорву. Как пойдет. Можно заковать ее в цепи, засунуть в сундук и бросить в сраный океан или что-нибудь еще такое придумать! 0x29F79C7C 360954 Хёрк: Не знаю как ты, но я с удовольствием разнесу эту хрень. Ну там… сожгу или взорву к черту. Без разницы, но хоть какая-то радость в жизни. Можно поджечь ее и запендюрить повыше, чтобы потом - бах! Шарахнуть по ней из базуки. А когда она развалится на маленькие кусочки, растолочь их и потом, так сказать… нюхнуть, вот что. 0x7FAD3BFA 360955 Хёрк: Не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю, как вышло, что мы рядом спали, но давай это останется нашей тайной? Да, кстати, стояк у меня по утрам всегда, так что не льсти себе ладно? 0x18077606 360956 Хёрк: Не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю, как вышло, что мы рядом спали, но давай это останется нашей тайной? Да, кстати, стояк у меня по утрам всегда, так что не льсти себе ладно? 0x4E5DD180 360957 Хёрк: Эта вот грибная хрень? Ее мы искали? Чувак, что ж ты не сказал! Я бы получше старался. Ну-ка, иди сюда, грибная вкусняшка! 0x7C6BB302 360958 Хёрк: Ого-го! Чувак, ты это слышал? Эти голоса… Похоже на призрака. На… призрака-извращенца. 0x02DACFBF 360959 Хёрк: Ого-го! Чувак, ты это слышал? Эти голоса… Похоже на призрака или еще какую жуть. Что-то стремно. 0x30ECAD3D 360960 Хёрк: Эта вот грибная хрень? Ее мы искали? Чувак, что ж ты не сказал! Ну-ка, иди сюда, грибная вкусняшка! Сейчас упоремся! 0x1BC1FEFE 360961 Хёрк: Эта вот грибная хрень? Ее мы искали? Чувак, что ж ты не сказал! Ну-ка, иди сюда, грибная вкусняшка! Сейчас упоремся! 0x65708243 360962 Хёрк: Эта вот грибная хрень? Ее мы искали? Чувак, что ж ты не сказал! Я бы получше старался. Ну-ка, иди сюда, грибная вкусняшка! 0x332A25C5 360963 Хёрк: Ты слышал? Ч-ч-ч-ч. Ты слышал? Эти голоса… Типа.. Типа как призрак или стремный парень, который норовит облапать тебя в бане. 0x4D9B5978 360964 Хёрк: Ого-го! Чувак, ты это слышал? Эти голоса… Похоже на призрака или еще какую жуть. Что-то стремно. 0x54806839 360966 Хёрк: Ты слышал? Ч-ч-ч-ч. Ты слышал? Эти голоса… Типа.. Типа как призрак или стремный парень, который норовит облапать тебя в бане. 0xE97A29C6 360968 У противника численное превосходство. В бой! 0x2C591B29 360969 Нужно подкрепление. Нас слишком мало. 0x322FEE71 360970 Нас слишком мало. 0xD2FA076F 360971 Противников больше. Нужна поддержка. 0x5CD4578B 360972 Их слишком много. 0x42A2A2D3 360973 Нас очень мало. Нужно подкрепление. 0xABC107E6 360974 Они захватывают территорию. 0x7CAC1281 360975 У противника преимущество. 0x9C79FB9F 360976 Нам нужна помощь, противников слишком много. 0xC53ABE1C 360977 Враг превосходит нас числом. 0x4080704F 360978 Нас тут намного больше. 0x7A03BCAF 360979 У нас численное превосходство. 0x647549F7 360980 Их очень мало. Зачистить территорию. 0x84A0A0E9 360981 Их гораздо меньше. Покончим с ними. 0xA63BBF01 360982 Нас больше. Зачистить территорию. 0xB84D4A59 360983 У нас преимущество. Покончим с ними. 0x512EEF6C 360984 Победа за нами! 0x1902BDB2 360985 Удерживаем территорию. 0xF9D754AC 360986 У нас численное преимущество. 0x9360199A 360987 Район взят, зачистить территорию. 0x73C0D566 360988 Их слишком много. Нужно подкрепление! 0xB6E3E789 360989 Нас слишком мало, нужна поддержка. 0x56360E97 360990 Нас давят числом, держитесь. 0x469B73FD 360991 Нас зажали, нужна поддержка. 0xC66EAB2B 360992 Очистить район, нас слишком мало. 0x2F0D0E1E 360993 Нужно больше людей, мы в меньшинстве. 0x317BFB46 360994 Враг захватывает район. 0xD1AE1258 360995 Противник давит нас числом. 0x08188F0D 360996 Нужно подкрепление, нас слишком мало. 0x9AA37053 360997 Нас прессуют, удерживайте точку! 0xDA3A8CEF 360998 Нас больше, зачищайте район! 0xE0B9400F 360999 У нас численное превосходство. 0x006CA911 361000 Захватываем район, нас больше! 0x10C1D47B 361001 У нас преимущество. Покончим с ними. 0x3C8143A1 361002 Добивайте их, нас больше. 0xD5E2E694 361003 Район будет нашим! 0xCB9413CC 361004 Захватываем район. 0x2B41FAD2 361005 Нас больше, просто добейте оставшихся врагов. 0x6DB6203E 361006 Зачищайте район, нас больше. 0x335929DA 361007 Захватываем район, прикройте. 0x5E92E9D2 361033 У нас численное превосходство. 0x40E41C8A 361034 Нас больше, но не расслабляйтесь. 0xA987B9BF 361035 Нас пока больше, но будьте готовы к контратаке. 0x747481D2 361036 У нас численное превосходство, но расслабляться рано. 0x94A168CC 361037 Нас больше, но они сюда еще вернутся. 0xD256B220 361038 Нам здесь не помешала бы помощь! 0x52A36AF6 361039 Нам не хватает людей! 0xBBC0CFC3 361040 Нужна помощь! Нас здесь слишком мало! 0xA5B63A9B 361041 Подкрепление сюда! 0x4563D385 361042 Нас мало, подтягивайтесь на точку! 0xF97BE1E3 361043 К врагу пришло подкрепление! Их теперь больше! 0xE70D14BB 361044 Их стало больше! У врага подкрепление! 0x0E6EB18E 361045 К ракшасам пришла помощь! Нас слишком мало! 0x222E2654 361046 У ракшасов подкрепление! Бей их! 0xC2FBCF4A 361047 Берегитесь, врагов стало больше! 0xEB3C979F 361048 Подкрепление прибыло, зачистить район! 0xC77C0045 361049 Помощь пришла. Перебейте оставшихся противников! 0x2E1FA570 361050 Начали зачистку, помощь пришла. 0x30695028 361051 Пришло подкрепление, теперь зачистим район! 0xD0BCB936 361052 Пришла помощь, добьем остатки ракшасов! 0x9CD54ED0 361053 Защитников все меньше, сюда! 0x82A3BB88 361054 Их больше, нужна помощь! 0x6BC01EBD 361055 Нас сминают, нужно подкрепление! 0x47808967 361056 Они нас перебьют! Нужно подкрепление! 0xA7556079 361057 Нужно подкрепление, а то не выстоим! 0x840C15A6 361058 Район почти наш, добьем их! 0xA84C827C 361059 Добиваем их, район будет нашим! 0x412F2749 361060 Добивайте их, мы почти победили! 0x5F59D211 361061 Не расслабляться! Добейте ракшасов! 0xBF8C3B0F 361062 Зачищайте район, он уже почти наш! 0xC4281572 361063 Враги отступают, но они еще вернутся. 0x2D4BB047 361064 Пока нас больше, но будьте готовы к нападению. 0x333D451F 361065 Нас больше, но враг еще вернется. 0xD3E8AC01 361066 Нас больше, но будьте готовы к нападению. 0x00C01C5E 361067 Враг приближается, защищайте район. 0x48EC4E80 361068 На точке нужна поддержка. 0xA18FEBB5 361069 Нам нужна помощь, чтобы взять точку. 0x217A3363 361070 Враг превосходит нас числом, нужна помощь! 0xC1AFDA7D 361071 Их слишком много, нужно подкрепление. 0xD102A717 361072 Их слишком много, нужно подкрепление на точке. 0x63C11D43 361073 Район захвачен, нам нужна поддержка. 0x8AA2B876 361074 Прибыли бойцы Золотого пути. 0x94D44D2E 361075 Враг получил подкрепление, нужна поддержка. 0x7401A430 361076 В район прибыли новые враги. 0x569ABBD8 361077 Они получили подкрепления, враг давит нас числом. 0x71866B3F 361078 Подкрепление прибыло, задавим противника числом. 0x98E5CE0A 361079 А вот и подкрепление, мы давим врага числом. 0xB4A559D0 361080 Прибыло подкрепление, мы победим. 0x5470B0CE 361081 Захватываем район, прибыли новые бойцы. 0x44DDCDA4 361082 Прибыли новые бойцы, захватываем район. 0x066FB270 361083 Мы теряем бойцов, скоро враг захватит точку! 0xEF0C1745 361084 Живо, на точку, мы теряем бойцов! 0xF17AE21D 361085 Несем потери, теперь враг превосходит нас числом. 0x11AF0B03 361086 На точке требуется подкрепление, мы теряем бойцов. 0x333414EB 361087 Нам требуется поддержка, несем потери. 0x1EB6E906 361088 Завершаем зачистку, кончайте с ними. 0xF7D54C33 361089 Захватываем район, добейте оставшихся врагов. 0xDB95DBE9 361090 Нас больше, добейте оставшихся врагов. 0x3B4032F7 361091 Не расслабляйтесь, задавим их числом. 0x2BED4F9D 361092 Мочите их, нас здесь намного больше. 0x4C1B6FD9 361113 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик. И бычок от сигареты, которую Раби Рэй Рана скурил на концерте "Бомбей Рояль"! Твою мать! 0x2BB12225 361114 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик. И бычок от сигареты, которую Раби Рэй Рана скурил на концерте "Бомбей Рояль"! Твою мать! 0x67363C1A 361115 Мастер Сандеш: Пережить ночь - это слишком для осквернителя. Убейте его! 0x32AA1364 361116 Мастер Сандеш: Нас нельзя беспокоить. 0x649A0F79 362033 of pilot being slapped or punchedСукхвиндер: Я просто пилот. Наш самолет разбился. Прошу, не бейте. 0x1A2B73C4 362034 Голос по рации: Зачем вы здесь? 0x7D813E38 362035 Аджай: Черт. Кто-то взял пилота. 0x03304285 362036 scream as he's pulled to his feet and his weight rested on a broken legСукхвиндер: Я расскажу вам все что хотите. Только не бейте больше. 0xFA1922F7 362037 Голос по рации: Говори. 0x84A85E4A 362038 Сукхвиндер: Человек Пэйгана сказал нам, что Юма отправила экспедицию в долину. Он сказал, что этот отряд должен был отыскать что-то могущественное, какую-то "святыню". Больше я ничего не знаю. Мы просто решили попробовать заполучить эту святыню. 0xE30213B6 362039 Голос по рации: Стоп, что это? Что там у тебя в руке? Это что, рация? 0x308616A6 362041 1Аджай: Черт. Парень серьезно влип. 0x7E47B6C0 362046 for airАджай: Что... Что случилось? 0x5D5C9F89 362069 Аджай: Да? Кто это? 0xD3957740 362070 Мастер Сандеш: Как тебе мой вчерашний отряд спасателей? 0x4447AEC8 362071 Аджай: Охренительно. Ты кто такой? 0xF8B82483 362072 Мастер Сандеш: Кто я - не важно. Важно, что у меня твой друг, и я собираюсь его убить. 0x6F6AFD0B 362073 Аджай: Ты о ком? Какой еще друг? 0xE1A315C2 362074 Мастер Сандеш: У нас твой пилот. Тот, которого мы сбили. 0x7671CC4A 362075 Аджай: И что тебе надо? 0x663B090D 362076 Мастер Сандеш: Что мне надо? Мне нужен ты. Приходи за своим другом, и я оценю, достоин ли ты внимания Ялунга. 0xF1E9D085 362077 Аджай: А если я не приду? 0x7F20384C 362078 Мастер Сандеш: Тогда пилот умрет. 0xE8F2E1C4 362081 Аджай: Вот херня! 0xAF20E932 362082 Хёрк: О да, чувак. Знаешь, что им нужно? Хорошая клизма с нитроглицерином. 0x1D04EB4B 362088 Аджай: Кто ты? Что тебе надо? 0x6D6E1FC4 362089 Мастер Сандеш: Судя по твоему тону, ты оказался не в силах оценить оказанной тебе чести. 0x52457D8C 362091 Аджай: Это ты про попытку скормить меня зверю? 0x222F8903 362093 Мастер Сандеш: Это был не зверь, а Пробудившийся. Избранник Ялунга. Мальчик мой, тебе многое предстоит узнать. 0x4B5E4CCD 362094 Аджай: Вряд ли ты сможешь меня чему-то научить. 0x3B34B842 362096 Мастер Сандеш: Может и так. Но ты... ты не должен больше осквернять это священное место. Мы знаем, что ты пришел за нашей святыней. Братья ночи найдут тебя, тебе от нас не скрыться. Не сбежать - мы убьем тебя. Не позвать на помощь - связь блокирована. Ты в моей власти, как и все в этой долине. 0x60731F0E 362098 Аджай: Да пошел ты. Псих. 0x1019EB81 362102 Аджай: Надо придумать, как обойти глушилки и вызвать помощь. 0x79682E4F 362103 Хёрк: Да, очень странный чувак. 0x6EEACBAA 362105 Аджай: Ладно. 0x51C1A9E2 362106 Аджай: "Оставайтесь там", да? Я не собираюсь тут торчать. 0xB8A20CD7 362110 Хёрк: Эй, чувак, здесь что, слет робин гудов, а мне ни одна сука не сказала?! Вашу мать! 0xA6D4F98F 362112 Хёрк: Может быть. А эта антенна телеканалы ловит? Порно, например? 0x46011091 362116 Хёрк: Спорю на обезьяну с бомбой, там торчит антенна. 0x6BC1B1EA 362121 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик. 0x82A214DF 362124 sighАджай: Дело - дрянь. Нужна подмога. 0x09E562ED 362126 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Отправьте кого-нибудь к тюрьме. Похоже, там что-то стряслось. 0x798F9662 362128 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тюремная охрана не отвечает. Пошлите туда людей. 0x65361B6B 362135 Мастер Сандеш: Нечестивец озаряет скорбным светом блаженную тьму Ялунга. Нельзя, чтобы он дожил до утра. Убить его! 0x155CEFE4 362136 Мастер Сандеш: Пережить ночь - это слишком для осквернителя. Убейте его! 0x7C2D2A2A 362137 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0x0C47DEA5 362139 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Очистить долину! За Ялунга! 0x570079E9 362144 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы подходим к ретранслятору, мастер. 0x276A8D66 362146 Мастер Сандеш: Ялунг требует его голову. Пусть чужак испытает скорбь. 0x4E1B48A8 362150 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ты умрешь, чужак. 0x3E71BC27 362152 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Тьма ждет, осквернитель! 0x9ABAC7D7 362154 Хёрк: Ты хотел сказать "обещаем". Хёркинатор в деле. 0x378FBE7A 362155 Хёрк: Эй, алло! Да я спец по взрывчатке. Сейчас дадим им просраться. 0x493EC2C7 362156 Хёрк: О да! Сейчас зажжем. Пора как следует шарахнуть, если ты понимаешь о чем я! 0xA6B0954A 362159 Мастер Сандеш: Отправьте людей к храму. Ритуал нельзя прерывать. 0x13F9532A 362160 Мастер Сандеш: Пришлите лучших людей. Чужак где-то здесь. 0x93EB33D1 362165 Мастер Сандеш: Ты не ведаешь, что творишь. Я - длань Ялунга. Я несу смерть. 0xC07407CE 362185 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления! 0xA905C200 362186 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на севере! 0xD96F368F 362187 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на юге! 0x822891C3 362188 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на востоке! 0xF242654C 362189 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на западе! 0x9B33A082 362191 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления! 0xEB59540D 362192 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на севере! 0x1CABBC4D 362193 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на юге! 0x6CC148C2 362194 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на востоке! 0x05B08D0C 362195 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на западе! 0x75DA7983 362197 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления! 0xD5B05C72 362198 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на севере! 0xA5DAA8FD 362199 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на юге! 0xCCAB6D33 362200 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на востоке! 0xBCC199BC 362201 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на западе! 0xE7863EF0 362203 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления! 0x97ECCA7F 362204 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на севере! 0xFE9D0FB1 362205 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на юге! 0x8EF7FB3E 362206 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на востоке! 0xB1DC9976 362207 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы снесли укрепления на западе! 0xAF4485F7 362210 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Головорезы, вперед! 0xC6354039 362211 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Выпускайте собак! 0xB65FB4B6 362212 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Искатели пламени, в бой! 0x9D72E775 362213 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берсерки, в бой! 0xF40322BB 362214 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Штурмовики, вперед! 0xF3800F7B 362218 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ломайте укрепления! 0x9AF1CAB5 362219 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сжигайте укрепления! 0xEA9B3E3A 362220 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берегитесь мин! 0x1D69D67A 362221 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Осторожно, ловушки! 0x6D0322F5 362223 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ломайте укрепления! 0x0472E73B 362224 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сжигайте укрепления! 0x741813B4 362225 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берегитесь мин! 0x88BCAE29 362226 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Осторожно, ловушки! 0xF8D65AA6 362228 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ломайте укрепления! 0x91A79F68 362229 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сжигайте укрепления! 0xE1CD6BE7 362230 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берегитесь мин! 0xBA8ACCAB 362231 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Осторожно, ловушки! 0xCAE03824 362234 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с севера. 0xA391FDEA 362235 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с юга. 0xD3FB0965 362236 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с востока. 0xECD06B2D 362237 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с запада. 0x9CBA9FA2 362239 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с севера. 0xF5CB5A6C 362240 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с юга. 0x85A1AEE3 362241 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с востока. 0xDEE609AF 362242 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с запада. 0xAE8CFD20 362244 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с севера. 0xC7FD38EE 362245 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с юга. 0xB797CC61 362246 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с востока. 0x40652421 362247 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с запада. 0x300FD0AE 362249 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с севера. 0x597E1560 362250 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с юга. 0x2914E1EF 362251 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с востока. 0x897EC41E 362252 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Атакуем станцию с запада. 0xF9143091 362255 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у ретранслятора. 0x9065F55F 362256 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у антенны. 0xE00F01D0 362257 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у ретранслятора. 0xBB48A69C 362258 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у антенны. 0xCB225213 362259 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у ретранслятора. 0xA25397DD 362260 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у антенны. 0xD2396352 362261 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у ретранслятора. 0xED12011A 362262 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ставим заряд у антенны. 0xC1B66DF9 362272 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ломайте укрепления! 0xA8C7A837 362273 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Сжигайте укрепления! 0xD8AD5CB8 362274 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берегитесь мин! 0x83EAFBF4 362275 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Осторожно, ловушки! 0x2EF0E3FE 362277 Мастер Сандеш: Тебя будет судить Ялунг. 0x5E9A1771 362278 Мастер Сандеш: Прими смерть. 0x05DDB03D 362279 Мастер Сандеш: Теперь ты мой.evil laugh 0x733EDACF 362282 Аджай: Передай привет Ялунгу. 0xF4A6C600 362286 Хёрк: Аж на душе легче стало. 0x063D0896 362288 Солдат культа: Заключенные бегут. Схватить их. 0x788C742B 362289 Солдат культа: Не дайте чужаку сбежать. 0x1F2639D7 362292 Солдат культа: Этот чужак помогает заключенным бежать! 0x6197456A 362293 Солдат культа: Не дайте им уйти живыми. 0x56EE316D 362302 Аджай: Это должно помочь. 0x92CEE1CB 362303 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да, инквизитор. Мы ожидаем вашего визита. 0x27609F86 362309 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Мы ищем сбитый вертолет...помехи 0x4E115A48 362311 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Золотой путь один вызывает...помехи 0x3E7BAEC7 362313 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Приближаемся к горе...помехи 0x653C098B 362315 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Ищем выживших...помехи 0x1556FD04 362317 Аджай: Эй! Меня слышно? Нужна помощь! 0x7C2738CA 362319 Аджай: Прием! Это Аджай Гейл, я в ловушке в этой долине, мне нужна помощь. 0x0C4DCC45 362321 Аджай: Вот черт. Да уж, вызвал помощь. 0xFBBF2405 362323 помехиРадиопереговоры солдата культа: Инквизитор требует его...помехи 0x8BD5D08A 362325 помехиРадиопереговоры солдата культа: ...делал взрывчатку...помехи 0xE2A41544 362326 Аджай: Это интересно… 0x32A4C43A 362329 0.75Инквизитор: Он у вас? 0x42CE30B5 362330 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да, инквизитор. Мы схватили его. 0x2BBFF57B 362332 Инквизитор: Так, а что там со взрывчаткой? Ее вам найти удалось? 0x5BD501F4 362334 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Нет, инквизитор. Он не говорит, где их спрятал. 0x0092A6B8 362336 0.75Инквизитор: Ясно. В отдельную камеру его. Хотя нет, лучше дайте ему эликсира и отправьте в общую. Получатся отличные приношения. 0x70F85237 362338 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: К вашему приезду будет готов. 0x198997F9 362340 Инквизитор: Отлично, я скоро буду. Запритесь там, осквернитель еще в долине, а нам только его не хватало. Я возьму с собой комплект ключей. 0x69E36376 362342 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Как прикажете. 0x56C8013E 362346 0.75Аджай: Хм, взрывчатка… Это мне нравится! 0x26A2F5B1 362347 Хёрк: Кто-то сказал это волшебное слово? Хо! Я слышал, чувак, точно слышал. Сегодня будет тот еще денек, всеми тремя яйцами чую! 0x5993BFAD 362359 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай, ты здесь?.. 0x02D418E1 362361 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Это вторая спасательная партия...помехи 0x72BEEC6E 362363 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: …если кто-то слышит… ответьте пожалуйста...помехи 0x1BCF29A0 362365 помехиСвязной Золотого пути: Аджай Гейл, это вторая спасательная...помехи 0x6BA5DD2F 362368 Связной Золотого пути: Аджай, прием. Аджай Гейл, как слышно? Это вторая спасательная партия, прием! 0x548EBF67 362369 Аджай: Да. Слышу. 0x24E44BE8 362371 Связной Золотого пути: Хвала Кире, мы нашли тебя! Золотой путь давно тебя ищет. Ты нашел святыню? Уничтожил ее? 0x4D958E26 362372 Аджай: Еще нет, но уничтожу. 0x3DFF7AA9 362373 Связной Золотого пути: А как там пилот? Он с тобой? 0x66B8DDE5 362374 0.8Аджай: Нет… Ему не повезло. 0x16D2296A 362375 1Связной Золотого пути: О... Понятно.beat Ну что ж, где нам тебя искать? Заберем тебя из долины. 0x7FA3ECA4 362377 0.5Аджай: Святыня спрятана на вершине горы Хаджура'амако Хатама. 0x0FC9182B 362378 Аджай: Святыня на вершине горы. 0xF83BF06B 362380 Связной Золотого пути: Окей, нет проблем, Хаджура'амако Хатама - тут самая заметная гора. Мы найдем тебя. 0x885104E4 362382 0.8Аджай: Отлично. До встречи! 0xE120C12A 362383 Связной Золотого пути: Осторожней, Аджай. Золотой путь и так потерял немало людей. 0xAA6FFFB7 362390 Дигвиджали: Вытащи меня отсюда! Развяжи меня. 0x3DBD263F 362391 Дигвиджали: Развяжи меня. Умоляю. 0xB374CEF6 362392 Дигвиджали: Помоги. Они убьют меня. Развяжи веревку. 0x24A6177E 362394 Дигвиджали: Я спрячусь, пока ты не расчистишь путь. Иди вперед. 0x8D9DC689 362397 Мастер Сандеш: Ответьте. Что там у вас происходит? 0x0DC7E804 362407 Мастер Сандеш: Осквернитель хочет забрать святыню. Наш долг - очистить долину от его присутствия. Идите под покровом тьмы. Вы должны уничтожить станцию. 0x830E00CD 362408 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0x14DCD945 362410 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Вы слышали мастера Сандеша. Вперед. 0xA823530E 362415 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы уже рядом с осквернителем, мастер. 0x3FF18A86 362417 Мастер Сандеш: Отлично. Пролейте кровь в свете кровавой луны, и да начнется ритуал очищения! 0x2F5CF7EC 362423 Мастер Сандеш: Пелена Ялунга накрыла долину, близится начало ритуала. Очистите землю. Убейте нечестивца. 0x51ED8B51 362424 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Слышим и повинуемся. 0xA8C4EB23 362426 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Избавим долину от вони! 0xD675979E 362431 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы подходим к ретранслятору, мастер. 0xB1DFDA62 362433 Мастер Сандеш: Время ритуала! Ялунг простер свои крыла. Очистите долину! 0x765DEEF9 362443 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мастер мертв! Осквернитель убил его. Убьем осквернителя! 0xE8397B5A 362444 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Да. Он знает, где святыня. Ялунг недоволен. Пробудившиеся отыщут его. Чужаку придет конец. 0x900B8B7A 362447 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Докладывает патруль четыре. 0x89F70216 362449 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Ну что там у вас? 0x179397B5 362451 0.5Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мы прибыли на место крушения. Они все мертвы. 0xE40BBB6A 362459 Дигвиджали: Я оставил тебе самодельную взрывчатку, вот координаты. Этого хватит, чтобы разнести главные ворота и попасть внутрь. 0x0843641F 362464 3Аджай: Стоп, стоп... Я что, спал? 0x63741F88 362465 Аджай: Готов. 0x75B744B2 362466 Мастер Сандеш: Попался. 0xED1813FA 362467 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Поджигатели, вперед! 0x8469D634 362468 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мученики, пошли! 0xBB42B47C 362469 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Головорезы, вперед! 0xCB2840F3 362470 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Выпускайте собак! 0xA259853D 362471 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Искатели пламени, в бой! 0xD23371B2 362472 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Поджигатели, вперед! 0x8974D6FE 362473 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берсерки, в бой! 0xF91E2271 362474 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Штурмовики, вперед! 0x906FE7BF 362475 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мученики, пошли! 0xE0051330 362477 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Головорезы, вперед! 0x17F7FB70 362478 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Выпускайте собак! 0x679D0FFF 362479 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Искатели пламени, в бой! 0x0EECCA31 362480 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Поджигатели, вперед! 0x7E863EBE 362481 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берсерки, в бой! 0xD4723645 362482 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Штурмовики, вперед! 0xA418C2CA 362483 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мученики, пошли! 0xCD690704 362485 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Головорезы, вперед! 0xBD03F38B 362486 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Выпускайте собак! 0xE64454C7 362487 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Искатели пламени, в бой! 0x962EA048 362488 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Поджигатели, вперед! 0xFF5F6586 362489 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Берсерки, в бой! 0x8F359109 362490 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Штурмовики, вперед! 0xB01EF341 362491 Радиопереговоры солдата культа: Мученики, пошли! 0x462720C2 362492 5Аджай: Это что, был сон? 0xBD897697 362494 Аджай: Что за херня. 0x03721E13 362495 Аджай: Я тебе не мальчик, мать твою. И ты сам кое-что узнаешь, когда я до тебя доберусь. 0x38F230BA 362496 Аджай: Без питания эти глушилки сдохнут. Что ж, за дело. 0xB63BD873 362497 Аджай: Так, готово. 0x4FD3307F 362498 Мастер Сандеш: Отвечайте! Что там происходит?! 0xA1674A7A 362668 Аджай: Черт… дышать… нечем. 0xFA20ED36 362669 Аджай: Воздух… кх-х. 0xCF05D3F8 362727 Аджай: Похоже, поиски придется отложить… 0x58D70A70 362728 Аджай: Прием. Прием! Меня слышно? Эта хреновина вообще работает? 0x73FA59B3 362729 Аджай: Эх, была бы сейчас веревка и "кошка"… 0xE428803B 362730 Аджай: Я тебе не мальчик, мать твою. Сам увидишь, когда я до тебя доберусь. 0x6AE168F2 362731 Аджай: Надо как-то обойти глушилки и вызвать помощь. 0xFD33B17A 362732 Аджай: Это Аджай Гейл, прием! Я в ловушке в этой долине, нужна помощь. Меня кто-нибудь слышит? 0x9784FC4C 362737 Мастер Сандеш: Что мне надо? Мне нужен ты. Приходи за своим другом, и я оценю, достоин ли ты внимания Ялунга. 0x101CE083 362738 Мастер Сандеш: Ты даже не в силах оценить оказанной тебе чести? 0x6076140C 362739 Мастер Сандеш: Ты не в силах оценить оказанной тебе чести? 0x8E9FCD0D 362740 evil laughМастер Сандеш: Теперь ты мой. 0x81C4739E 362741 паузаСвязной Золотого пути: О... паузаКира приняла его. Ну что ж, где нам тебя искать? 0xBEEF11D6 362742 паузаСвязной Золотого пути: О... Я понял. паузаКира приняла его. Ну что ж, где нам тебя искать? 0xA5B29ECE 362744 Хёрк: Может быть. А эта антенна телеканалы ловит? Если нет, можем звякнуть кузену Джеббу, он всякую фигню в два счета подключает, вообще без проблем. 0xD5D86A41 362745 Хёрк: Спорю на половину обезьяны с бомбой, что там торчит антенна. 0xE7EE08C3 362746 Хёрк: О да, чувак. Знаешь, что им нужно? Хорошая клизма с нитроглицерином. И без всяких нежностей, вроде вазелина, просто взять и воткнуть с размаху. 0xFEF53982 362747 Хёрк: Блин! Все исчезло, чувак. Все! Даже мой счастливый презик. Он был со мной с тринадцати лет! 0x0907D1C2 362748 Хёрк: Да, очень странный чувак. Не такой, как мы. Знаешь, что я бы сделал? Привязал бы к обезьяне C4 и швырнул ему в лицо. Бум! 0x796D254D 362749 Хёрк: Так, погоди-ка! Кто-то сказал это волшебное слово? Хо! Я слышал, чувак, точно слышал. Сегодня будет тот еще денек, всеми тремя яйцами чую! 0xDA83D4D2 362750 Хёрк: Кто-то сказал это волшебное слово? Хо! Я слышал, чувак, точно слышал. Сегодня будет тот еще денек, всеми тремя яйцами чую, даже тем, что болит! 0xB3F2111C 362751 Хёрк: Ты хотел сказать "обещаем", чувак. Старина Оби Хёрк Кеноби снова в деле. 0xE8B5B650 362752 Хёрк: Эй, алло! Да взрывчатка - мое второе имя! Я - Хёркулион Взрывчатка Джебидинго! 0x98DF42DF 362753 Хёрк: Сейчас зажжем. Пора как следует шарахнуть по этим козлам. 0xF1AE8711 362754 Хёрк: Сейчас зажжем. Пора как следует шарахнуть по этим козлам. 0xAAE9205D 362755 Хёрк: Аж на душе легче стало. Прям будто лежишь в ванне с пеной, а вокруг макаки взрываются. 0xC398E593 362756 Хёрк: Аж на душе легче стало. Прям будто гамбургеры в ванне жрешь. 0x49FA41BB 362764 Сукхвиндер: Ты со мной вместе летел! Я... твой пилот! 0x3990B534 362765 Сукхвиндер: Похоже, помощи от меня будет немного, придется тебе справляться самому. 0x62D71278 362766 Сукхвиндер: Человек Пэйгана сказал нам, что Юма отправила экспедицию в долину. Он сказал, что этот отряд должен был отыскать какую-то "святыню". Больше я ничего не знаю. Мы просто решили попробовать заполучить эту святыню. 0x12BDE6F7 362767 Инквизитор: Отлично, я скоро буду. Запритесь там, осквернитель еще в долине, а нам только его не хватало. Я возьму с собой комплект ключей. 0xE394136F 362953 Сукхвиндер: Вот блин! 0x64EBB78D 362962 language swearСукхвиндер: Swearing 0xFA8F222E 362964 Сукхвиндер: Все. 0xC8B940AC 362972 Сукхвиндер: Выходим! 0x199C43C8 362987 to being led along on a chain - part 1Аджай: 0x2BAA214A 363026 Аджай: Попал. 0x0E47F9D4 363207 Голос: Пробудись, иди с нами! 0x90236C77 363215 Голос: Ты пойдешь с нами. Не против нас. 0x21C1E6F6 363259 Аджай: Какого черта?! 0xB6133F7E 363323 Аджай: Что за... 0x4BC956CD 363612 Чинян: Спасибо! Пусть твое будущее будет светлым! 0xAB1CBFD3 363614 Чинян: Береги себя и возвращайся. 0xBBB1C2B9 363616 Чинян: Надеюсь, тебе это пригодится. Понадобится что-то еще - обращайся. 0x3B441A6F 363618 Чинян: Я очень признателен. Хорошего дня. 0xD227BF5A 363619 Чинян: Спасибо! Мой дед говорил, что когда мы познаём истинную страсть, идем одним жизненным путем рука об руку, делимся с кем-то опытом, это и есть дружба. 0xCC514A02 363621 Чинян: С тобой приятно иметь дело. 0x2C84A31C 363623 Чинян: С тобой приятно иметь дело. Заходи в любое время. 0xF1BF42FB 363625 Чинян: Люблю такие сделки. В следующий раз будет больше товара. 0xEFC9B7A3 363627 Чинян: Спасибо! Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся. 0x721C8E7F 363687 Чинян: Не люблю, когда уходят с пустыми руками... 0x9B7F2B4A 363689 Чинян: В следующий раз оплатишь мое время, а? Счастливо. 0xD3537994 363691 Чинян: Подумай, ты точно хочешь уйти? А купить-продать что-нибудь? 0x3386908A 363693 Чинян: Что, не сторгуемся? Ну ты заходи еще. Товары всегда разные. 0x232BEDE0 363695 SighЧинян: . Ну, в следующий раз договоримся. Удачи тебе. 0x0F6B7A3A 363697 Чинян: Ну все равно - спасибо. 0xE608DF0F 363699 Чинян: Прощай. 0xF87E2A57 363701 Чинян: Знаешь, обычно люди у меня что-то покупают. Или продают. Пойду-ка я. 0x18ABC349 363703 Чинян: Не покупаешь и не продаешь? Ну заходи как-нибудь. 0x968593AD 363705 Чинян: М? Ничего не понравилось? И ничего не продаешь? Да как это так?! 0x88F366F5 363707 Чинян: Еще увидимся. section section name=0x2614A77B 0x6F7F2AB2 199076 Нажмите Х section section name=0x26158477 0xA046E106 237835 Враги выполнили свою задачу. 0x17AFFC31 237836 Вы покинули район задания. 0x900FD952 237837 Вы покидаете область задания. 0x828BC64A 349089 Водитель грузовика пытается скрыться. section section name=0x26D86168 0x8DB237F8 55789 Если вас убили, нажмите несколько раз ClingOnToLife, чтобы остаться в живых. Это подаст сигнал находящимся поблизости товарищам, чтобы они подошли и спасли вас. 0x3FB600F8 58868 Вы можете пометить врага или цель для товарищей по команде, посмотрев на цель и нажав Tag. section section name=0x2715B2C0 0x0FFF36BA 353779 РАДИОПЕРЕДАЧА 0x8629B2D6 353998 ОБУЧЕНИЕ 0xDAFF17F6 354006 НАГРАДА 0x7C6E57CB 354042 ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА 0xECFB9554 354046 До того, как вертолет покинет img='MC_Extraction'зону высадки осталось 5 мин. 0x955AE46F 354047 До того, как вертолет покинет img='MC_Extraction'зону высадки осталось 10 мин. 0xE3239788 354049 СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ section section name=0x27EC2ABF 0x2D9CD551 91556 Вибрация 0x7010F70B 91557 Автоприцеливание 0x7B00FC3C 91558 Запоминающее устройство 0xF812C150 104641 Уровень сложности 0x4F19F3AE 106270 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию геймпада. 0x3F7DF472 106271 Игра сама поможет вам целиться во врагов. 0x04AF6D5E 106273 Выбор устройства для сохранения игры 0x55206BF8 106274 Выбор уровня сложности. На более высоком уровне вы будете получать больше урона. 0xE4851110 150001 ГЕЙМПЛЕЙ (КАМПАНИЯ) 0x17F75D3B 150261 НИЗКИЙ 0x6F2BBBBE 150266 СРЕДНИЙ 0x9F80D87E 150267 ВЫСОКИЙ 0xCAB77EB1 156338 ЖЕСТКИЙ ДИСК 0x9F619460 156339 Карта памяти 0xF5AB7689 172527 Отметка (оружие) 0x2E41BB21 172528 Автоматически отмечайте врага во время прицеливания, пока он в зоне поражения. 0xDE9DA6F1 173145 Аванпосты: сброс 0x9721CDFD 173146 Аванпосты и крепости снова окажутся под контролем врага. 0x83B3BE46 173148 ОЧЕНЬ ВЫСОКИЙ 0x27DE0A7D 201207 Автовождение 0x53285FBE 201208 Наземное транспортное средство управляется автоматически и сохраняет скорость, когда вы поворачиваетесь, чтобы взять врага на прицел. 0x8F2FB45A 273730 Автоприцеливание: стрельба и вождение 0x0FBCBA05 273731 Когда вы ведете машину, враги автоматически берутся на прицел, если вы наводите на них оружие. 0xECD76370 274729 Выйти к списку карт 0x8EB16E25 274730 Выйти в лобби 0xE4D9B0CA 319489 Дружественный огонь 0x6698B74C 319490 Ваш напарник в совместной игре может наносить вам урон. Настройка должна быть включена у обоих игроков. 0xB24140D1 319777 Вибрация импульсных триггеров 0xE82F14E2 319778 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию импульсных триггеров. 0xE9BB2C36 345410 Вы можете вернуть аванпосты и крепости в исходное состояние только после того, как завершите задания кампании и освободите все аванпосты и крепости. 0x32B1BCF3 345411 Эта функция не доступна из Главного меню. Возобновите игру и выберите эту функцию в Меню паузы. 0x094F37B0 345412 Все аванпосты и крепости окажутся под контролем врага. Незавершенные задания, связанные с ними, будут скрыты до тех пор, пока аванпосты и крепости не будут освобождены снова. Продолжить? 0xED1EA118 353765 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию. 0xD2EF4225 353766 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию. 0x95E09A09 353767 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию геймпада. 0x8AD46279 353775 Вибрация 0x75745A0D 353869 Вибрация 0xC07ECBB3 353870 Вибрация 0xCD21EE5B 361287 Метки фотоаппарата 0x5EBD7CFE 361288 Автоматически помечать врагов при использовании фотоаппарата. 0x44096C10 361353 Анимация сбора добычи 0xEAD15F4C 361354 Включить/выключить анимацию сбора добычи. 0x53B5A406 361355 Автоматическое извлечение оружия 0x7F4F7865 361356 Включить/выключить автоматическое извлечение оружия после действий. 0x4C4904F1 362907 Метки фотоаппарата 0xB9B46907 362908 Автоматическая пометка врагов при использовании камеры 0xF2D86142 362909 Откл. автоизвлечение оружия 0x64BC4D03 362910 Отключить автоматическое извлечение оружия, убранного в кобуру 0xA4BAC74D 362911 Откл. анимации сбора добычи 0x295E7997 362912 Отключить все анимации сбора добычи section section name=0x2832F954 0x793C303F 361274 ВТОРЖЕНИЕ 0xFFF811CA 361275 Победы: 0x1CB9DC84 361276 Поражения: 0x7364519B 361279 Победы на точках: 0x17C50419 361280 Время на точках: 0x5492D1EE 361281 Убито при обороне: 0x3864BDAA 361282 Побед/поражений: 0xE5816DB6 361283 Убийств/смертей: 0x16623A03 361284 Смерти: 0xBC96F326 361285 Убито: 0x9C8326A1 361286 Матчей завершено: 0x3D3DD521 361383 ВРЕМЯ НА ТОЧКЕ section section name=0x28992642 0xE1DBB0BD 199017 img='MC_Plant_Red'Красный лист: %d/4 0xC15B6135 199625 Поле можно поджечь вновь. 0xCB5A2D04 202269 Спринклерная система активирована. Прежде чем сжечь поля, нужно ее отключить, найдя img='MC_Generator' генератор. 0x2FE86FF6 202284 Подсвеченные штабеля наркотиков нужно сжечь. 0x36B2A3B9 205616 Уничтожьте дверь с помощьювзрывчатки. 0xFBE6B752 208797 Удерживайте Interact, чтобы включить или выключить img='MC_Generator' генератор. 0x0E3B9091 208844 Вражеские подкрепления 0xF4D4B5A0 211677 Найдите img='MC_Generator' генератор, чтобы отключить спринклер. 0x0EB3F22F 241285 Уничтожьте img='MC_Generator' генератор, чтобы отключить питание 0x26952A6F 241297 Повстанцы: Скорее! Солдаты уже здесь. Нужно их задержать 0x3D158723 241298 Повстанцы: АДЖАЙ! Идет еще один конвой лодок. Уничтожь их, прежде чем они высадятся! Используй мортиру. 0xB8FAB531 241299 Рулевой мертв! Приведите лодку к повстанцам 0x280313E8 241581 Хёрк погиб! Вы должны были его защитить. 0x2870F7F6 241657 Захватите и запечатайте арсенал 0x30F6021A 241658 Добудьте разведданные из штаба 0x07FAF9BE 241659 Выведите из строя центр связи 0xF642F50C 241717 Захватите двор 0x9B0C06D5 241804 Зачистите область. Готовится огонь артиллерии. 0x9C855B10 241989 Следящее устройство: Когда вы приближаетесь к цели, начинает мигать красный огонек. Зеленый огонек показывает, что вы смотрите в направлении цели. 0xAC2E1D1C 241990 Следящее устройство работает. 0x4EE84637 243039 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ. Позади храма, рядом с фонтанами есть тайный ход, ведущий прямо в подземное хранилище. 0x72B37A5C 246097 Ворота крепости 0xB2873C4C 252471 img='MC_Generator' Генераторы питают спринклерную систему, они должны уцелеть. 0xF23E58A3 252472 Нужно активировать спринклеры. Найдите img='MC_Generator' генератор. 0x65A4489F 259965 Заложник мертв! Вы должны спасти их! 0x9B83B8CD 260655 Вы слишком далеко от конвоя. Подойдите ближе! 0x27D711F2 260656 Конвой ушел... 0x1DF362AE 260657 Один из трех тайников с оружием уничтожен. 0x899BBA9A 260658 Два из трех тайников с оружием уничтожены. 0x24BD78D8 260659 Ферма разрушена. 0x00AD7B69 261009 Уиллис договорился встретиться с Аджаем внизу. 0xC24E91C1 261312 Вы должны сохранить по крайней мере один img='MC_Generator' генератор в целости! 0x2B26D945 265736 Выберитесь из пещеры с помощью "кошки". 0x2B61D689 265737 Найдите водолазный костюм, способный выдержать ледяную воду. 0x19128416 269446 Open 0xC843668F 269447 Close 0xBC047581 270644 "С юго-запада…" 0xE2B1F7E8 273685 Используйте тайный ход в катакомбы под храмом 0x7F50F928 274491 Уткарш 0x1CEAC4E6 275585 Открыть руководство 0x2786318E 275928 Совершите чистое убийство из лука 0xCFD6DE6F 277072 Нажмите ThrowRock, чтобы бросить камень и отвлечь врагов. 0x635EA7EA 283097 Попрактиковаться с луком можно на стрельбище. 0x3A032956 283170 Развяжите заложников, чтобы получить дополнительную награду. 0x33EC8202 299130 Следующая волна: 0x07EE5401 299510 Так, это будет непросто. Беги к грузовику, мы прикроем. Все понял? Вперед! 0xEA1AACFF 302146 Клаксон 0x7313FD45 302189 Вход взрывается, появляются повстанцы на слонах и убивают врагов. 0xAFFE9D87 303625 Охотники используют огненные стрелы и могут img='MC_Charm' натравливать на вас животных. 0x0E5D43E7 314281 ПРОЧНОСТЬ ЛОДКИ 0xE1279C3A 314866 Нажмите TakeDown, когда вас никто не видит, чтобы мгновенно убить врага. 0x4E1B0E34 318043 Время до обезвреживания 0x0CC7CDBD 318270 Вы упали с обрыва... 0x8E990F83 318315 Бомбы в храме: 0x45492B31 318316 В метель противники видят хуже. Этим можно воспользоваться. 0x78902A4E 318848 Нажмите Camera, чтобы взять в руки фотоаппарат. 0x17A152B5 319015 Используйте Move, чтобы перемещаться. 0xD3A5B1CF 319016 Используйте Look, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. 0xC3FA3753 319017 Нажмите Crouch, чтобы присесть. Так вас будет труднее заметить. 0x819439DE 319018 Нажмите Crouch, чтобы встать. Так вы сможете бегать, но вас будет легче заметить. 0xAC0C91FC 319019 Нажмите Run, чтобы бежать. 0x2B049DB2 319020 Управление по умолчанию: Используйте Aim, чтобы прицелиться, а затем Fire, чтобы выстрелить. 0x5CFE29CA 320011 Удерживайте Run и нажмите Jump, чтобы перепрыгнуть провал. 0x17101BE7 327677 Обыщите трупы, соберите найденные боеприпасы. 0x180ADD43 328108 Удерживайте Fire, чтобы натянуть тетиву и выстрелить дальше. 0x72C7C3DC 328123 Нажмите Aim, чтобы выглянуть из-за укрытия. 0xF9B398DE 328687 Поля опиума оснащены спринклерной системой. Уничтожьте img='MC_Generator' генераторы, чтобы спринклеры не сработали. 0xA84FB4FB 338710 Используйте рукопашную атаку TakeDown, чтобы ломать предметы. 0x30DD9915 339227 Удерживайте IronSight, чтобы прицелиться точнее. 0x0AC48644 339357 Вода холодная, минуйте водоем, прежде чем замерзнете. 0xA147CB37 341501 Чтобы использовать фотоаппарат, нажмите Camera. Наводите фотоаппарат на врагов, чтобы их отметить - так вы сможете найти командира. 0x040C55A4 341502 Чтобы раскрыть крылья костюма, прыгните и нажмите Wingsuit. 0x4523E558 342015 Используйте Steer для управления костюмом-крылом. 0x0E47F6D8 342016 Нажмите Parachute, чтобы раскрыть парашют 0x246BC7DC 342591 Откройте селектор оружия с помощью GadgetWheel и выберите метательный нож. Метайте его с помощью Throw. 0x1A199149 343948 ЗАЖМИТЕ Interact Обезвредить бомбу 0x02D8BB7E 344586 Груз поблизости, найдите его. 0x8C2F6340 345688 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы отправиться в Гималаи 0x538E8B48 345957 Внимание: золотые статуи - не просто хлам! 0x78694B8B 346129 Пещера вот-вот обрушится. 0x8A2F5D89 346652 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы взять кислородную маску 0x379DD02F 347168 Удерживайте Interact рядом с убитыми животными, чтобы освежевать их. 0x365E8187 348475 Оставайтесь в зоне до ее захвата 0xB6030882 348890 Уиллис оставил для вас журнал в убежище при аэропорте. 0xD6E1927C 361574 Нажмите TakeDown, чтобы провести рукопашную атаку. 0xC1DD7390 361575 Нажмите Throw, чтобы бросить нож. section section name=0x28E4E52C 0xE5DCF96C 160787 ОШИБКА 0x177EF9AE 160788 ВНИМАНИЕ! 0xB0EB95F1 160800 ОШИБКА СОХРАНЕНИЯ 0x9727BA69 160982 ОШИБКА ЗАГРУЗКИ section section name=0x29843781 0x2C8CFBD5 361557 Освежуйте Тензина, редкого дикого пса, чтобы сделать самый большой колчан. 0x7E90B755 361558 Убейте Тензина 0x4A6519CE 361559 Освежуйте Тензина, чтобы сделать самый большой колчан. 0x3D1E607C 361560 Освежуйте Небесного тигра, редкого тигра, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для инъекторов. 0xE79AF1D8 361561 Убейте Небесного тигра 0x5B7C98FC 361562 Освежуйте Небесного тигра, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для инъекторов. 0x7F549595 361563 Освежуйте Призрачного медведя, редкого медведя, чтобы сделать самый большой рюкзак. 0xE8B1B105 361564 Убейте Призрачного медведя 0x19BD778E 361565 Освежуйте Призрачного медведя, чтобы сделать самый большой рюкзак. 0x4761B71C 361566 Освежуйте Безумного демона, редкого волка, чтобы сделать самый большой бумажник. 0xB07F3385 361567 Убейте Безумного демона 0x21885507 361568 Освежуйте Безумного демона, чтобы сделать самый большой бумажник. 0x949FCD15 361569 Освежуйте Сумрачного леопарда, редкого волка, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для патронов. 0x3C35CABD 361570 Убейте Сумрачного леопарда 0xF2762F0E 361571 Освежуйте Сумрачного леопарда, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для патронов. 0x39A11046 362816 ОХОТА: РЕДКИЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ 0xE7358F59 362894 Поблизости img='MC_D90_RareHunting_Icon' бродит редкий тигр. Убейте и освежуйте его, чтобы получить награду. 0xE422B85A 362895 Поблизости img='MC_D90_RareHunting_Icon' бродит редкая дикая собака. Убейте и освежуйте ее, чтобы получить награду. 0x605E961E 362896 Поблизости img='MC_D90_RareHunting_Icon' бродит редкий снежный барс. Убейте и освежуйте его, чтобы получить награду. 0xACB63F80 362897 Поблизости img='MC_D90_RareHunting_Icon' бродит редкий медведь. Убейте и освежуйте его, чтобы получить награду. 0x0A78AEBD 362898 Поблизости img='MC_D90_RareHunting_Icon' бродит редкий волк. Убейте и освежуйте его, чтобы получить награду. 0xCF9BE0CC 362900 ОХОТА: РЕДКИЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ 0xB537A501 362901 Убейте и освежуйте редкого Небесного тигра. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. Используйте редкую шкуру, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для инъекторов. 0x082F423E 362902 Убейте и освежуйте редкого волка, Безумного демона. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. Используйте редкую шкуру, чтобы сделать самый большой бумажник. 0xC91262F8 362903 Убейте и освежуйте редкого Призрачного медведя. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. Используйте редкую шкуру, чтобы сделать самый большой рюкзак. 0xC14ADD5D 362904 Убейте и освежуйте редкого Сумрачного леопарда. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. Используйте редкую шкуру, чтобы сделать самую большую сумку для патронов. 0xB1AB59A0 362905 Убейте и освежуйте Тензина, редкую дикую собаку. Награда: опыт и ^ рупии. Используйте редкую шкуру, чтобы сделать самый большой колчан. 0x55396EFC 362917 img='MC_D90_RareHunting' section section name=0x2998B60F 0x550040F7 267245 Играю в одиночку 0x974BB48D 267246 Ищу матч 0x6D2B5704 267247 В совместной игре section section name=0x29AA6C2C 0x71E9EBE6 355288 Для "Побега из Дургеша" это улучшение не нужно. section section name=0x2A2485A1 0x7602BE8E 247281 МАРАФОНЕЦ 0x7F384E35 247282 Повышает скорость передвижения. 0x23072059 249958 ГЛУБОКИЙ ВДОХ 0xD8751011 249959 Увеличивает время, на которое вы можете задержать дыхание во время прицеливания. 0xB224CFF0 249962 УДАР ИЗ ТЕНИ 0x790FFF7A 249963 Увеличивает дистанцию, с которой вы можете добить противника в ближнем бою, а также повышает скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 0xF6BB53B2 251422 ПОД ПРИЦЕЛОМ 0xCEF0DF83 251423 Позволяет перезаряжать оружие находясь в режиме прицеливания. 0x116AECDE 251424 ГУРУ-ТРАВНИК 0x4A57212F 251425 Вы получаете вдвое больше листьев при сборе растений. 0x50E2092A 251428 РЕЗИНОВАЯ КОСТОЧКА 0x100652C4 251429 Снижает урон, получаемый от животных. 0x5EF4F3CD 269851 АЛЬФА-САМЕЦ 0xE5014D84 269853 Увеличивает объем здоровья любого призванного животного. 0x7D168548 269854 СУПЕРСКОРОСТЬ 0xC69CFE89 269856 Использование инъектора скорости увеличивает скорость бега и стрельбы. 0x84EBF273 269857 ПАНАЦЕЯ 0x9EE7554C 269859 Лекарственные инъекторы временно увеличивают запас здоровья. 0x6C83E1F3 269860 ПОСТУПЬ ДУХА 0xBDCEFED3 269862 Увеличивает силу инъектора духа, позволяя переносить тело к своему духу. 0x2E113051 269888 ДРУГ СТАИ 0x1519ADC0 269889 Сокращает время получения талисманов. 0xC2BF42DB 269890 ЛОВКАЧ 0x0E54A16E 269891 Снижает стоимость покупок. 0xF212A231 269892 ОСТРЫЙ СЛУХ 0xB4A9C7E8 269893 Бегущие неподалеку враги видны на мини-карте. 0xCD45AC35 269894 ПОЛЕВОЙ ВРАЧ 0x90DB0412 269895 Увеличивает количество здоровья, получаемого при оживлении члена команды. 0x898B2443 269896 КРЕПКАЯ РУКА 0xC180BEE2 269897 Снижает отдачу в режиме прицеливания. 0xC9B92EDD 284725 БОЛЬШОЙ КОЛЧАН 0x179DB90C 284727 Увеличивает количество своих стрел, которое вы можете носить. 0x29F791D5 339367 БЫСТРЫЙ УМ 0x4686FF27 339368 Увеличивает получаемый опыт. 0xAFCCB00B 348461 Увеличивает получаемый в сетевой игре опыт. section section name=0x2A989C01 0x0A804313 323777 В ответ на незаконное уничтожение пропагандистских средств де Плёр обустроил поблизости новый центр пропаганды. Отыщите и уничтожьте его, однако помните: срыв работы центра обязательно привлечет внимание бойцов де Плёра. section section name=0x2B50057E 0xC3B4DBA3 328218 Побед/поражений: 0x1E510BBF 328219 Убийств/смертей: 0x07481421 328220 Всего убийств: 0xBBB90FFD 328221 Разблокировано: 0x5274EE85 328240 Сыграно матчей: 0x6EF82080 328242 Времени в игре: 0x66A9641F 328243 УБИЙСТВА 0xA9FC006D 328251 Выстрелов в голову: 0x7040C417 328253 Последних ударов: 0x628D30A1 328263 Убийств из мести: 0x0D5FECC8 328264 Убийств из засады: 0xC83FCA49 328265 Убито врагов в засаде: 0x1ED4C2F6 328266 Первых убийств: 0x72167D90 328267 Неудавшихся последних ударов: 0xD19CBD1F 328269 Самое массовое убийство: 0xAC396B4C 328270 ПОДДЕРЖКА 0xA0AB0CC6 328271 Помощь в убийстве: 0x49340E52 328272 Помощь в оживлении: 0xE6F57967 328273 Помощь в отметках: 0x8A46A9AE 328275 Помощь с транспортом: 0x6F3B57E8 328276 Спасительных убийств: 0x7349B42C 328377 РАССТОЯНИЯ 0x99FB431A 328378 Дистанция костюма-крыла: 0xBAED3DBA 328379 Всего пройдено: 0x701D3EEB 328403 Пройдено на транспорте: 0x91517493 328461 Лучший прыжок: 0x707DA506 328464 Рекорд костюма-крыла: 0x402E8F6D 328467 Всего пройдено на слоне: 0x0F35D44B 328470 Аванпост 0xC58C5F68 328471 Побед/поражений: 0x18698F74 328472 Убито/смертей: 0x606562A5 328476 Убито при обороне: 0x4CC2FAD8 328530 Матчей завершено: 0xC1B25D26 328537 Аванпостов зачищено: 0x4AEF89B8 328560 Остановлено захватов флага: 0x3C3B010F 328585 МАСКА ДЕМОНА 0x60470CE2 328586 Побед/поражений: 0xBDA2DCFE 328587 Убито/смертей: 0x2E6E658C 328588 Матчей завершено: 0x18D9AC36 328589 Доставлено: 0x87648351 328606 Носителей убито: 0x1FC70436 328621 Побед всухую: 0x04C98C78 328622 Убийств ради защиты: 0x35EB99B3 328696 ПРОПАГАНДА 0xB2EBCA38 329567 Побед/поражений: 0x6F0E1A24 331002 Убито/смертей: 0x5EC57FEE 331765 Унитожено целей: 0x2006D620 331766 Обезврежено зарядов: 0x98CA969E 332529 Закончено матчей: 0xD67CAE13 332530 Сорвано плакатов: 0x4398FE6A 334427 Пропаганда - все цели уничтожены: 0x56F31593 335420 Все цели защищены: 0xBF2F17D3 341537 ОБЩЕЕ 0x4215227B 342799 Включено колоколен: 0x799F1C7E 342800 Отключено колоколен: 0x4625F8DA 342801 Убийство с самой большой дистанции: 0xFC8CAA02 342802 Оживлений: 0xAAF18A6B 342804 Расстояние на транспорте: 0xA3B8ADED 342807 Победы: 0x278BBCF0 342808 Поражения: 0x5AD15C86 342809 Победы: 0x6376F872 342810 Поражения: 0xC31D6BEC 342811 Победы: 0xCE88BC03 342812 Поражения: 0x8123E075 342816 Победы в DLC: 0x263FCBC9 342817 Поражения в DLC: 0x547F8EE1 342818 Режим DLC: 0x550064E1 342819 Победы/поражения в DLC: 0x9A634937 342820 Выполненные задания из DLC: 0x16623A03 346855 Смерти: 0x19677476 346856 Всего побед: 0xFA705713 346857 Всего поражений: 0xC9BFDC05 346858 Убито: 0xA5AAFD71 346859 Всего смертей: section section name=0x2B5F260E 0x244CEB5B 241714 Арсенал запечатан 0x47061EA2 241715 Центр связи выведен из строя 0x02A1CEF5 241716 Разведданные найдены 0xCE85F79F 245878 Выпустите сигнальную ракету у ворот 0x744AFFAC 245879 Ослабьте ворота 0xC1B599F6 335792 Уткарш уничтожен 0x8C242B34 337713 Нажмите Interact, чтобы установить взрывчатку 0x2F260321 337714 Нажмите, чтобы активировать взрывчатку section section name=0x2C98922B 0x05CD97AB 342403 Фотоаппарат 0x35C2F5BD 342404 Используйте фотоаппарат (EquipCamera), чтобы помечать врагов для остальных членов своей команды. 0x745D71A7 342405 Автопарк 0xC811F61F 342406 Используйте обширную автобазу Золотого пути с выгодой для себя. 0x0014640C 342407 Бронежилет 0x9C39F588 342408 Уменьшает наносимый вам урон. Бронежилет не сочетается с бронебойными пулями. 0x31AC7B63 342409 Бронебойные пули 0x8231FAC7 342410 Бронебойные пули наносят дополнительный урон. Их эффект не сочетается с броней. 0xA18A4125 342411 Взрывчатка 0x8795FFA3 342412 Комплект взрывчатки (С4 и бесконтактные мины) увеличивает количество доступных для броска зарядов. Сочетается с бронебойными пулями или бронежилетом. 0x9F58DDBD 342413 Разбежавшись, прыгните с уступа и нажмите Wingsuit, чтобы открыть костюм-крыло. Чтобы раскрыть парашют, нажмите Parachute. Чтобы срезать парашют, удерживайте Interact. 0x6616F477 342414 Костюм-крыло section section name=0x2E1A28DC 0x1D25EB52 116273 img='MC_TX_Tutorials' Новое учебное задание 0x924C1263 143113 Move Направлять Aim Смотреть Летите низко по прямой, чтобы приземлиться успешно. Удерживать Interact - прыгнуть с парашютом: пользуйтесь осторожно. 0x4808822A 155666 ПУТЬ ОХОТНИКА 0x0D7AB190 155667 ПОСТАВКИ ЗОЛОТОМУ ПУТИ 0xA94BB082 155668 ОХОТА ЗА ГОЛОВАМИ 0xE5E09BAD 160312 img='select' ПУТЬ ОХОТНИКА 0x0818DB70 160313 Убивайте животных из определенного оружия или ножом. Вы найдете животных в зоне охоты по отметкам на мини-карте. 0x49BF2288 160314 img='select' УСТРАНЕНИЕ 0x0411E07C 160315 Убивайте врагов Кирата с помощью ножа и получайте дополнительный опыт за убийства. 0x42450E3C 160316 img='select' ПОСТАВКИ ЗОЛОТОМУ ПУТИ 0x501571E3 160317 Соберите все грузы в каждой точке. После того, как соберете все, у вас будет ограниченное время, чтобы отнести их агенту Золотого пути. 0x2856CBD9 196278 img='select' ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ ЗАЛОЖНИКОВ 0x70C0B97C 196279 Убейте всех врагов, чтобы освободить заложников. Спасите по меньшей мере двоих. Поговорите с выжившими заложниками, чтобы получить награду. 0xFF6DE75C 196280 img='select' СОПРОВОЖДЕНИЕ 0x0565CFB1 196281 Сопроводите грузовик в безопасное место. Защищайте его от любой угрозы, при необходимости ремонтируйте. Транспорт движется только если вы наверху. 0x13024B7D 196282 img='select' КИНОСТУДИЯ "КИРАТ": ГОНКИ 0x4F395F45 196283 Проходите через контрольные точки, чтобы получить дополнительное время. Доберитесь до финиша, прежде чем закончится время. 0xB0291F84 208404 TX_ConvoyQuest_1.png 0x1C1CF75C 208405 TX_HostageQuest_1.png 0x8515A6E6 208406 TX_HostageQuest_2.png 0xA057E00E 208407 TX_HuntingQuest_1.png 0x540E6ABC 208408 TX_Racing_1.png 0x3CC93FC3 208409 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_MapQuest_1.png 0xA5C06E79 208410 TX_MapQuest_2.png 0x68CDAE5C 208411 TX_WantedQuest_1.png 0xF1C4FFE6 208412 TX_WantedQuest_2.png 0xB654D14D 208731 img='select' УПРАВЛЕНИЕ КОМПАНЬОНОМ 0x87A4FCAD 208732 Нажмите Throw, чтобы выбрать цель. 0xBC3C7FAC 208733 Ваш компаньон может нападать на врагов, помогая вам. Возьмите на прицел одного и нажмите Throw, чтобы выбрать цель. 0xBEF9E620 208816 img='select' СТРЕЛА БЕЗУМИЯ 0x9283CB72 208817 Нажмите AssignDown, чтобы взять Стрелу безумия. Она обращает ваших врагов против их же товарищей. 0x69B9AD44 208820 img='select' ИНЪЕКТОРЫ И СТРЕЛЫ 0x0CC71BDB 208821 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ GadgetWheel, чтобы просмотреть все оружие, затем нажмите Throw, чтобы просмотреть инъекторы и стрелы. Создавайте, используйте или доставайте предметы с этого экрана. 0xA6E3F9F6 208822 TX_CompanionControl_1.png 0x6356FF19 210455 TX_CraftingWheel_1.png 0x883B47D5 210914 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_Elephant_1.png 0xEF383E94 242058 img='select' Руководство по быстрым перемещениям. 0xA7E964B2 242059 Нажмите MenuBack, чтобы открыть карту мира. 0xBA0C86D9 242060 MenuBack 0xA4126971 265777 INTRO TITLE 0x37504EFE 265778 INTRO DESC 0x9F306B00 269713 img='MC_Tutorial' 0xBC6B2E73 270919 img='select' ОКО ЗА ОКО 0x9268B69C 270920 Убейте вашу основную цель выданным оружием. Устраните остальных солдат, если нужно. Затем сделайте снимок трупа основной цели для подтверждения. 0x1F0C4D6E 270921 img='select' УСТРАНЕНИЕ 0xEB398FCD 270922 Убейте вашу основную цель, обыщите труп, снимите жетон и покиньте зону незаметно. Избавившись от трупа в указанных локациях, вы получите дополнительную награду. 0xFE2E3271 274918 РУКОВОДСТВА 0x53561253 275811 РУКОВОДСТВО ПО СОЗДАНИЮ ПРЕДМЕТОВ 0xB85C02B2 283542 СОБЫТИЕ КАРМЫ 0x971867F2 283543 СИСТЕМА ТРЕВОГИ 0xDEB52566 283545 МИНОМЕТ 0x3DB53870 283546 Fire - стрелять 0xC061314F 283547 КОНТРАТАКА 0x70DE17FE 283548 Ваш ближайший аванпост атакован. Защитите его и свяжитесь с выжившими, чтобы получить награду. 0xBEAD8E3B 283549 КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ ГРУЗ 0x33A02068 283550 Поблизости img='MC_Cargo' перевозят королевский груз. Уничтожьте его - или доставьте транспорт на аванпост и получите бонус. 0xFC4AC7E4 283551 АГИТПЛАКАТЫ 0xAB0B2406 283554 МАСКА ЯЛУНГА 0xC5867DAD 283563 ТРУДНЫЙ ВЫБОР 0x22D256A4 283564 Вы можете поддержать Амиту или Сабала, и тем определить судьбу Золотого пути. Выбирайте осторожно, это повлияет на ваши дальнейшие цели. 0x7C847DC4 283565 C4 И МИНЫ 0x80738207 283566 c4mine - выбрать C4 IronSight - установить C4 Fire - взорвать C4 0x57DCEF44 283567 РУЛИ И СТРЕЛЯЙ 0x320399DB 283568 На ходу: Aim - прицелиться. Fire - стрелять. 0x7170E956 283569 Нажмите Wingsuit, чтобы раскрыть костюм-крыло в свободном падении. Используйте Steer, чтобы менять направление в полете. Нажмите Parachute, чтобы раскрыть парашют и приземлиться безопасно. 0x4F707ED8 283570 КОСТЮМ-КРЫЛО 0x30297EFF 283571 СИСТЕМА ТРЕВОГИ 0xD419DCF1 283578 ОХОТА: ВЫЖИВАНИЕ 0x8F70D6D3 283579 Повстанцам и мирным жителям угрожают хищники. Доберитесь до людей и защитите их. 0xEC2DD9C6 283580 УНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ ПРОПАГАНДУ 0x9F52B3C0 283581 Армия короля захватила соседнюю деревушку, чтобы устроить там центр пропаганды. Уничтожьте все оборудование пропагандистов и устраните всех врагов в этой зоне. 0x5E4AC631 283622 img='select' ОБЕЗВРЕЖИВАНИЕ БОМБЫ 0xF65769DB 283623 Бомбы надо обезвреживать незаметно. Если вас обнаружат, враги попытаются их активировать. Если бомбы активированы, время на обезвреживание будет ограничено. 0x4AED7A09 338707 Fire - стрелять 0x06A32457 348878 Продолжайте свой путь в Шангри-Ла, находя img='MC_ShangriLa' тханка. Обыщите местность и найдите путь, ведущий ко входу в храм. 0x4929E9B2 348910 Освобожденный аванпост. Доступно img='MC_FastTravel' быстрое перемещение. 0x06559320 349067 Во время "возвращения на аванпост" убийства, совершенные с помощью приманки или наемниками, не учитываются и не приносят вам очков. section section name=0x2E233543 0x4DE14EEF 318482 Переведено в бумажник из приложения "Покер": %ls. section section name=0x2E9DA9C6 0x26F3314A 43014 Новые наркотики давно вытеснили опиум-сырец с наркорынка. Как говорится, иногда лучше курить, чем продавать. 0x219EF553 43015 Вместо предупреждений о вреде курения на пачку влепили портрет Мина и подпись полужирным "Под стать королю!" 0xBFFA60F0 43020 Самое популярное местное пиво. Освежающий лагер премиального качества, изготавливаемый с использованием чистейшей ледниковой воды. 0xC8FD5066 43021 Резиновая перчатка, покрыта чем-то буровато-красным. Лучше не думать, для чего ее использовали, а сразу выбросить. 0x5699C5C5 43026 Пять миллиграмм чистого героина, на пакетике печать Армии короля. Выдавали в качестве своеобразной премии. 0x05E6CECC 43089 Опиум 0x028B0AD5 43090 "Киратские королевские" 0x9CEF9F76 43095 Шангри-лагер 0xEBE8AFE0 43096 Хирургическая перчатка 0x758C3A43 43101 Доза героина 0xB897A4E9 45127 Командиры и наемники умрут, а кровавый алмаз останется. Цена у этого камешка из Бова-Секо должна быть приличная. 0x5F2F89EE 45128 "Буйволятина от Момо", просрочена уже примерно на 30 лет. 0x2828B978 45129 Пакет некачественной марихуаны. Цвет не тот, пересушена, перемешана с мусором. Эффекта ноль, удовольствия столько же. 0xCF90947F 45130 Помогает сохранить бодрость духа. Побочные эффекты: сухость во рту, тошнота и непреодолимое желание умчаться в ночь. 0x62F4849E 45131 Бип-бип-бип! Кирпичик из девяностых, которым до сих пор не пренебрегают наркоторговцы, врачи и одинокие домохозяйки. 0x9B825B6F 45203 Бриллиант раздора 0x7C3A7668 45204 Консервы 0x0B3D46FE 45205 Пакетик 0xEC856BF9 45206 Эфедрин 0x660CB774 45207 Пейджер 0x110B87E2 83124 Игла для инъекций 0x8802D658 83125 Значок #1 0xFF05E6CE 83126 Значок #4 0x6161736D 83127 Жгут 0x166643FB 83128 Алкоголь 0x8F6F1241 83129 Презерватив 0xF86822D7 83130 Винтажное порно 0x68D73F46 83131 Трубка для курения опиума 0x15F3B408 83159 Заполнена светящейся жидкостью. Если это провал в подводную утопию, вколол бы не задумываясь. 0x8CFAE5B2 83160 Значок с символом Армии короля, который можно носить на военной и парадной униформе. Однако большинство солдат их не использует, поскольку никто не настаивает на соблюдении правил ношения формы. 0xFBFDD524 83161 22-каратная звезда с символом Гвардии короля. Этот знак отличия больше ценят за его значение, нежели за металл, из которого он изготовлен. 0x65994087 83162 Истекаешь кровью? Затянись! Ну хотя бы пластырем рану заклей. 0x129E7011 83163 Маленькая бутылочка с алкоголем - вроде тех, что дают в самолетах. Не переборщи, а то утром настигнет легкое похмелье! 0x8B9721AB 83164 Бойцам Золотого пути удалось пронести их в бордели Нур, а проститутки подсунули их солдатам Армии короля. Иронично, не правда ли? 0xFC90113D 83165 16-миллиметровая лента киностудии "Кират" под названием "Жара в Гималаях! Часть 3. Влажная девочка мечтает о йети". В ролях Шарма Сальса и Рити Нин Рити Капур. 0x6C2F0CAC 83166 Лакированная трубка с серебряным наконечником, соединенная с керамической емкостью. Предыдущий владелец, скорее всего, понятия не имел, что это редкий артефакт XIX века. 0x1B283C3A 201711 Эй-эй-эй, погодите-ка! Вы ведь не собираетесь продавать эту штуку, верно? Это ведь и ложка, и вилка одновременно! 0x49D9D75D 201712 Упаковка жевательной резинки с виноградным вкусом. По крайней мере, так на ней написано. На самом деле у нее вкус микстуры от кашля. 0x1FD00FD0 201713 Ложка с вилкой 0x4D21E4B7 201714 Жевательная резинка section section name=0x2ED11056 0x75B06F95 155477 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для пистолета: x 0x7DC2EB0B 155478 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для ракетницы: x 0xDC18E9F7 155479 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для снайперской винтовки: x 0x0D628A87 155480 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Коктейль Молотова: x 0x5A1F8846 155481 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для дробовика: x 0xFD7D20CB 155482 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Ракеты: x 0x60D275B2 155483 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Стрелы: x 0x1F9E162E 155484 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Мины: x 0xEE1DC720 155485 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для ПП: x 0x0AC12F7D 155486 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для штурмовой винтовки: x 0xF967236D 155487 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны для ручного пулемета: x 0xA733D8B0 155488 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Патроны 40мм: x 0xB098E595 155489 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Смесь для огнемета: x 0xDE513816 155490 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Гранаты: x 0x7FD7A7AA 155491 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' C4: x 0xF0DD3713 155554 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для пистолета полный комплект 0xE3301C7F 155555 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для ПП полный комплект 0xB518692B 155556 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для дробовика полный комплект 0x8EF9846E 155557 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для штурмовой винтовки полный комплект 0x73B3F1A1 155558 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для снайперской винтовки полный комплект 0x46AB3FF8 155559 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для ручного пулемета полный комплект 0xDEA41982 155560 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Ракет полный комплект 0x2924E300 155561 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов 40мм полный комплект 0x637CB938 155562 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Патронов для ракетницы полный комплект 0xF2EA551F 155563 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Огнемет заправлен полностью 0xC07E8AA6 155564 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Стрел полный комплект 0xB59215FF 155565 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Гранат полный комплект 0x62B7505B 155566 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Коктейлей Молотова полный комплект 0xD722EB82 155567 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' C4 полный комплект 0x2C3C09C7 155568 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Мин полный комплект 0x9649111D 155569 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Боекомплект полон 0xE2058FBE 156351 БУМАЖНИК ПОЛОН 0x6C1FE1F5 199144 Приманка: x 0x30A163A1 211072 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Болты: x 0x0FE661DC 211073 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Метательный нож: x 0xA52A722D 254715 предметы 0x2FAD3672 254716 предмет 0x2C781424 254717 РЮКЗАК ПОЛОН 0x8EDD1E6D 254718 БУМАЖНИК И РЮКЗАК ПОЛНЫ 0xB1E57EBD 326115 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Гарпуны: x 0x625F05EA 341028 Инъектор здоровья изготовлен. 0x2D4D3213 345540 Приманок полный комплект 0x7E40E4EA 345541 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Болтов полный комплект 0xF800B966 345542 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Метательных ножей полный комплект 0x2C289D3D 345543 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Гарпунов полный комплект 0x960C4B55 346125 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Огненные стрелы x 0x24970ECB 346126 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation' Разрывные стрелы х 0x8F8F40FA 346127 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Огненных стрел полный комплект 0x6AC6EAAF 346128 img='MC_GoldenPathAmmoStation2' Разрывных стрел полный комплект 0x1839BD50 348346 Рюкзак почти полон 0x7720B321 348347 Бумажник почти полон section section name=0x2F18E2EF 0x33372000 161036 ОТКРЫТОЕ ЛОББИ СИ 0x65E5B8A5 161037 ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКОЕ ЛОББИ СИ 0xB15CFFBF 167540 ВЫБРАТЬ КАРТУ 0xA597836F 360940 Нужен еще игрок. 0x04E7347D 360944 Нужно выбрать хотя бы одну карту. 0x8005B9B1 361965 Эта карта уже выбрана. Выберите другую. section section name=0x2F1E9E83 0xBF0A06D4 347079 ХРАМ АКАШ 0x216E9377 347080 АРБУДА 0x5669A3E1 347081 ШАХТА KEO №4 0xCF60F25B 347082 ОЗЕРО УТПАЛА 0xB867C2CD 347083 ЛЕДНИК МАХПАДМА 0x28D8DF5C 347084 ПРАЛАЯ ГИРИ 0x5FDFEFCA 347085 МОНАСТЫРЬ АКАШ section Категория:Текстовые файлы Far Cry 4